Lotus
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Luego de la caída de Voldemort la sociedad mágica trata de volver a la normalidad. Algunos alumnos regresan a terminar sus estudios, pero ya nada es igual, todo ha cambiado, y quizás la música los saque de la oscuridad. RWxHG HGxDM !SPOILERS!COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

**Retornando a la ...¿normalidad?**

Luego de la caída de Voldemort a manos del niño que vivió, el mundo mágico comenzó lentamente a volver a la cotidianidad. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil.

A pesar de que existía una felicidad inefable por cese del terror inminente, había sido mucho lo que se había perdido en esa guerra.

Muchos héroes caídos.

Muchos padres, hermanas, hermanos, mejores amigos, maestros o conocidos de alguien, como para volver a la vida rutinaria sin una opresión en el pecho.

Como en aquella época, en plena guerra, todos vivían sumidos en el terror, la situación de Hogwarts como colegio de magia y hechicería había sido nula. Más que nada, había servido de refugio para sus alumnos, pero en lo que se refiere a los estudios, estos se vieron fuertemente mermados por la realidad de entonces.

Es así como Minerva McGonagall, actual directora de la escuela, decidió abrir sus puertas a los estudiantes ya egresados o aquellos que no pudieron cursar el último año, ya sea por estar luchando fuera de él o huyendo por ser hijos de muggles, para que volvieran a terminar sus estudios.

La aceptación por parte del alumnado fue unánime. Incluyendo a los tres principales detonadores de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly.

Era grito a voces el pensamiento de la comunidad mágica. ¿_Por qué ellos regresan siendo que sus vivencias le otorgaron conocimientos que superan cualquier enseñanza que les pueda brindar Hogwarts?_ Pero el trío de oro no pensaba lo mismo, y cada uno tenía distintos motivos para regresar.

Harry necesitaba un descanso, y a pesar de que para cualquier adolescente de 18 años recién cumplidos ir a la escuela no significaba precisamente uno, para el, dicho colegio constituyó su primer hogar, donde conoció a los que serían sus amigos de toda la vida y también a la mujer de sus sueños. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar junto a ellos otro año más como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque prácticamente era imposible.

Hermione sentía lo mismo, aunque para ella también era importante volver para terminar sus estudios, como buena sabelotodo. No podía concebir dejar su educación a medias, además de considerar que la edad y la experiencia del profesorado siempre podía enseñarle algo nuevo, y ella no pretendía desperdiciar la posibilidad aprender.

Por su lado, Ron quería tranquilidad y estar junto a Hermione después de tantos años de amarla en secreto. Además de paso, quería eludir todas las responsabilidades propias de la edad, como la de buscar un empleo o estudiar una profesión. No se sentía preparado, menos cuando su familia había sido fuertemente damnificada por la guerra.

Los tres pasaron las vacaciones en la madriguera. Pero el ambiente era gris a pesar de que la familia de cabellos rojos trataba de subir los ánimos.

La señora Weasly siempre tenía los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera al borde de derramar un mar de lagrimas, mientras que Arthur Weasly solía quedarse mirando al vacío por largos minutos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Percy, cuando los visitaba, se mostraba exacerbadamente cariñoso, tratando de compensar todos los malos ratos que les hizo pasar a sus padres. No podía evitar pensar que _la familia estaría mejor si hubiera sido él quien pasara a mejor vida. _

Charlie y Bill por su parte habían regresado a sus respectivos países, sintiéndose la peor escoria por ello, pero tenían obligaciones que cumplir. Especialmente Bill, como padre primerizo.

Por último se encontraban George, Ginny y Ron.

George se había convertido prácticamente en un alma en pena. Flotaba por la madriguera sin dar señales de vida. Cada vez se encontraba más delgado y pálido, situación que preocupaba de sobremanera a su madre. Pero nadie podía culparlo. Primero había perdido una de sus orejas, y luego, a su otro yo, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

En más de alguna ocasión reventó espejos con los puños ya que aquellos no solo le devolvían su imagen, sino también la de él. Así que tomo medidas drásticas. Tiñó su cabello de negro, y se fue de viaje con las ganancias de la tienda de chascos, dejándola temporalmente cerrada.

Por su parte, Ginny y Ron se encontraban sumergidos en una tristeza inconmensurable, la cual hubiese sido mil veces peor si no contaran con el apoyo y el cariño de Harry y Hermione.

Sin embargo, la última tuvo que dejar la madriguera para embarcarse en la búsqueda de sus desmemorizados padres, los cuales aparentemente se encontraban aún en Australia.

- Porque no me dejas ir contigo! – exclamó Ron con desesperación. Lo menos que deseaba era verse separado de la chica que hoy era su principal pilar

- Ron...por favor no insistas. Aquí te necesitan – Respondió Hermione con cansancio, era la vigésima vez que tenían esta pelea, pero ella estaba conciente de que debía tener paciencia con la nueva actitud explosiva de su novio.

- YO te necesito! – gritó mientras le daba una fuerte patada a la puerta- YO!

Ella lo miró con ternura y se acercó a el. Tomándolo del mentón lo obligó a mirarla y en sus ojos se reflejaba miedo, miedo a perderla.

- Te prometo que me verás en dos semanas más, cuando nos encontremos en el anden...subiremos al tren y comenzaremos una nueva vida...juntos – afirmó colocándose de puntillas para poder besar la nariz pecosa del pelirrojo.

Él cerró los ojos instintivamente ante dicha demostración de cariño, más su ira no fue aplacada en lo más mínimo. Sabía que era egoísta pero no le importaba. La quería a su lado, para siempre, sin compartirla con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus padres. Ni siquiera con Harry. Él ya tenía a su hermana, debía darse por satisfecho con eso.

Cuando ella estaba girándose para salir por la puerta principal, se vio presa por la mano de Ron que la sostenía con firmeza, atrayéndola contra él, y colocando ambas manos en la cintura de la chica. Con desesperación buscó sus labios, y los fundió con los suyos, en un beso salvaje, cargado de miedo, resentimiento, posesión y pasión.

Ella en un comienzo se asustó. Nunca había visto ese lado de Ron. Pero luego de pasar la primera impresión, decidió corresponderle a su propio ritmo, transformando aquél beso desesperado en uno tierno y cargado de sentimientos.

Fue en ese instante cuando él se dejo dominar por sus impulsos y olvidó todo. Comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica mientras sus labios se re-direccionaban a su cuello, besándolo y dándole un pequeño mordisco, provocando un tenue gemido a su novia.

El corazón de la chica quería salir de su pecho ante tantas sensaciones mezcladas, pero un rayo de lucidez la impactó justo después de recibir aquella descarga eléctrica en el cuello.

- Ron...Ron...para...debo...irme – Susurró con dificultad

El muchacho no hizo caso a las suplicas, aumentando la intensidad de sus besos, los cuales ahora se encontraban en la clavícula de ella, mientras la apretaba contra él.

- En serio...Ron...para – insistió

- ¿Realmente quieres que... me detenga? – pregunto mientras subía por el cuello de la chica hasta su lóbulo.

- No quiero...pero debo irme – respondió un poco más en sus cabales

Esta vez se detuvo, soltándola de inmediato y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. La miró unos segundos y luego se retiró subiendo por las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Hermione quedó pasmada, no solo por lo que acababa de suceder, sino por la mirada que acababa de recibir. Una mirada fría que nunca había visto en los azules ojos del pelirrojo. Dando un suspiró, recogió su baúl del suelo y salió de la madriguera.

Él la vio salir de su casa con sus pertenencias. Sintió como un fuerte dolor se instalaba un su pecho, el cual ardió aún más de dolor cuando la vio desaparecer de un Plop, al medio de su patio delantero.

Hermione se apareció en el baño del aeropuerto. Se miró al espejo con confusión. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de 18, pero cuya mirada parecía de mucho mayor. Es increíble como las vivencias te hacen envejecer, _como el dolor te suma años_ pensó, saliendo directo a hacer el check in.

Mientras esperaba en la fila, sintió que estaba siendo observada, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que probablemente se debía a la especie de paranoia que sufría, como un síndrome post-guerra en el cual esperaba ser atacada en cualquier momento...ya por ser hija de muggles...ya por ser mejor amiga del elegido.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Y ahí la vio. Arrastrando su baúl hacia la aerolínea.

Se veía distinta. Más madura, menos alegre.

No podía culparla. El también había sido duramente golpeado durante la guerra, una guerra en la cual fue obligado a participar.

Lo aceptaba, el era cobarde. Prefería escapar y que entre aurores y mortifagos arreglaran sus problemas. No era asunto suyo. No le competía. Pero aún así, se vio obligado a participar y ..._maldición_...fue salvado en dos ocasiones por sus enemigos escolares acérrimos. A pesar de todas las veces que él había atentado contra ellos, ya sea con bromas pesadas o palabras hirientes. Aún así...aún así.

Lo perturbaba ese pensamiento. Si el hubiera llevado las de ganar, no habría dudado en dejarlos morir. Pero ellos no eran como él, y eso le hacía sentir miserable, poca cosa.

Decidió rechazar la oferta de regresar a terminar sus estudios y viajar por el mundo. Como aún el ministerio no se dignaba a devolverle su varita que fue confiscada como sanción a sus actos, se vio forzado a emprender su viaje a la manera muggle, en ese extraño aparato con alas que se mantenía surcando los cielos quien sabe como.

No espero volverlos a ver. No hasta ahora. Menos a ella.

No podía quitar sus ojos de la muchacha, quien se veía un poco confundida..._¿Acaso ella también escapa?_ Se preguntó. _No seas idiota, ella no tiene de que escapar, es una especie de heroína _se respondió, mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por sus cabellos, desordenándolos.

Una extraña necesidad de hablarle surgió en su ser. Pero se abstuvo. Sabía la reacción que tendría Granger. Se pondría a la defensiva y lo trataría mal, como tantas veces el la había tratado; o sencillamente le lanzaría un _crucio_ tras otro por sus pecados del pasado.

En la tienda de_ souvenirs_ compró un jockey y lo puso sobre su cabeza para pasar desapercibido. Se acercó sigilosamente donde se encontraba la muchacha. Solo estaba a 5 metros de ella cuando de repente sintió un golpe en el hombro y su consiguiente "_disculpa"._ Potter lo había chocado, sin percatarse de quien era.

Faltaban solo tres personas para su turno cuando escucho...

- Hermione! – gritaba Harry mientras corría en dirección a la chica a más no poder.

- Ha...Harry?

- Her...her...mi...one – Repitió cuando llegó a su lado, mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas para descansar un poco y recuperar el pulso normal.

- ¿Qué pasó?¿Pasó algo grave?¿Atacaron a alguien?¿Ron está en San Mungo?¿Alguna noticia de George ? – empezó a preguntar con desesperación, mientras movía los brazos.

- Lo que sucede – respondió ya recuperando el aliento – es que...COMO SE TE OCURRE MARCHARTE SIN DESPEDIRTE DE MI! – exclamó con furia, para luego agregar en voz baja – me asusté mucho cuando desperté y no te vi en la habitación de Ginny.

- Oh...lo siento. Es que sucedió algo en la mañana y bueno...lo olvidé por completo. Perdóname Harry – dijo mientras le estiraba los brazos para darle un abrazo, el cual fue completamente correspondido por el muchacho.

- ¿Y se puede saber que pasó para que te olvidaras del hermano que nunca tuviste? – preguntó sonriendo mientras se separaba de ella.

- Peleamos – respondió mirando a otro lado

- ¿Con Ron?

- ¿Con quien más?

- ¿Y que pasó esta vez?

- Adivina... – murmuró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Quería ir contigo a Australia? – respondió dubitativamente mientras alzaba la ceja izquierda

- Bingo

- ¿Y porque no lo dejas? Si lo hubieras visto como lo vi...uff...

- Ya sabes las razones Harry. Su familia lo necesita, han sufrido una pérdida enorme y no puede irse de la madriguera dejando sola a Molly. Por otro lado, mi familia también me necesita, debo recuperarlos y devolverles sus recuerdos – añadió con un deje de tristeza.

- Lo se... lo se – asintió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – No te preocupes, tratare de controlar al energúmeno de tu novio...sólo espero que vuelvas pronto.

- Hey! Claro que lo haré, no se desharán tan fácil de mi – respondió Hermione dándole un empujoncito en el brazo – además, tenemos todo el año para estar juntos en Hogwarts¿No?...UPS, debo registrarme y embarcar de inmediato – agregó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate! – grito Harry, mientras veía como su amiga dejaba sus maletas a la funcionaria, y salía corriendo a embarcarse. Se dio la media vuelta, y emprendió el camino de regreso a la madriguera con las manos en los bolsillos.

_**¿Quería ir contigo a Australia?**_

_Ah_, exclamó mentalmente. Así que ahí es donde se dirigía Granger.

¿_Por qué Potter la toquetea tanto?_ Se preguntó mientras veía como su nemesis le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

_**...No te preocupes, trataré de controlar al energúmeno de tu novio...**_

_Momento¿La comadreja es novio de la sangre sucia?_.

No supo porqué aquella noticia le pareció tan sorprendente, después de todo, todas las casas sabían que en algún momento terminarían juntos, especialmente cuando era tan evidente la atracción de Weasly por Granger.

De un momento a otro, empezó a sentirse muy celoso y envidioso a la vez del pelirrojo. El tipo podía ser un pobretón sin clase, pero aún así era una especie de héroe en el mundo mágico, con fieles amigos, una familia que lo quiere a rabiar. Y ahora, para rematar, el desgraciado se había hecho de una novia que no solo era muy atractiva, sino también superdotada intelectualmente.

_Espera! _Se reprendió _¿De verdad te gustaría tener lo que el posee¿De verdad piensas que la sangre sucia es atractiva?_.

Luego de unos minutos de verla partir por la puerta de embarque, la respuesta a sus preguntas llegó en un proceso de sinápsis neuronal. Y la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era **si**.

De pronto la idea de viajar por el mundo como un vulgar muggle le pareció poco atractiva. De pronto consideró que debía retomar, pero de otro modo, su prestigio y su alicaído apellido en la sociedad mágica. De pronto tuvo la necesidad de cambiar sus viejas ideas pues no solo quería desear esas cosas, sino lograrlas. Quería vivir, tomar sus propias decisiones.

Tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto, con una tenue esperanza de renacer abrigándose en su interior. Este año **si** volvería, si viviría. Pero no por ello todos debían descubrir su intento de cambio, ya que, como se dice el refrán, **old habits die hard, **y a pesar de todo, el seguía siendo un Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de seguir...quería agradecerle a chibi nina por regalarme mi primer, y hasta ahora, único review.**

**Espero cumplir tus expectativas y que sea una historia interesante. **

**Se que hasta ahora no se entiende mucho en relación con el sumary. Pero ya verán de que todo tiene su porqué..hasta el nombre Lotus.**

**Saludos a todos!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**2.- Agridulce reencuentro.**

Se le escapó un suspiro al ver su reflejo.  
Fue como si en estas dos últimas semanas hubiera envejecido un poco más.  
Estaba desesperado, pero al fin había llegado el día.  
Ya no tendría que lidiar solo con su mejor amigo. Al menos hoy regresaría Hermione, se la encontrarían en la estación y Ron volvería a ser el mismo de siempre ...al menos eso creía.  
_**Por favor...llega, ya no aguanto**_ ... reflexionaba Harry cuando sintió unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del baño

- Hey! Apúrate, mira que aún no me he podido duchar!!...¿acaso pretendes que lleguemos tarde?! La única vez que sucedió eso terminamos incrustados en el sauce boxeador que casi nos asesina!! – gritaba Ron, sin dejar de golpear la puerta - ¡y no tengo ni una mísera intención de arriesgarme!

- Ya voy...- respondió con cansancio. Su paciencia había llegado al tope – Ya salgo.

Desde la partida de Hermione, Ron se había puesto insoportable...aunque ese término le quedaba minúsculo. Se dedicaba a reclamar por todo, solía patear las puertas, contestaba mal y se enojaba con facilidad. Durante las últimas dos semanas, no obtuvo más que malas palabras o silencios incómodos acompañados de miradas asesinas por parte de su mejor amigo, quien progresivamente se estaba volviendo un ermitaño y malas pulgas.  
Decidió que esta mañana no quería problemas, así que se lavó rápidamente los dientes y salió.

- Todo tuyo – Dijo Harry mientras le daba el paso.  
- Al fin! – respondió el pelirrojo, azotando la puerta al cerrarla mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.  
_**Todo sea por la amistad...todo sea por la amistad**_ se repetía mentalmente Harry, tratando de no explotar el también. Se vistió con calma y bajó a tomar desayuno con los demás.  
La señora Weasley se movía nerviosamente por toda la cocina, mientras el resto comía con rapidez.

- Harry! Por merlín! Come unas tostadas rápido, que estamos atrasados! - chilló mientras le dejaba al frente un plato y una taza.  
- Pssssss...más te vale hacerle caso...está con un humor de perros...- susurró Ginny casi divertida con la histeria de su madre.  
- Así veo ...  
- ¿Y Ron?  
- En la ducha  
- ¿Cómo amaneció?  
- Igual...  
- Demonios...- murmuró Ginny – creí que al menos hoy no tendría que soportar a un troll como hermano...esperemos que mejore su conducta ahora que vuelve Mione.  
- Yo también lo espero...aunque...  
- Aunque? – repitió con algo de temor.  
- No lo se...¿Sabias que no ha leído ninguna de las cartas que ella le ha enviado? – preguntó con amargura.  
- ¿QUÉ?!- gritó - Lo siento madre – agregó cuando vio la mirada fulminante que ella le regalaba - ¿qué dijiste? – repitió más bajito  
- Lo que escuchaste – dijo Harry, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y emitía un suspiro

En esos momentos bajaba el sujeto en cuestión, pisando fuertemente cada peldaño mientras fruncía el ceño.

- RONALD WEASLEY! Se puede saber porque te demoraste tanto?!- le gritó su madre con furia  
- Hubiera bajado antes si alguien no se hubiera pegado al baño...- respondió mirando de reojo a su amigo.  
- Pues no es excusa... debes levantarte más temprano! Y agarra tu baúl que ya nos vamos!  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? ¿Y mi desayuno?  
- Toma – dijo, mientras le encajaba una tostada en la boca – VAMONOS!

Todos obedecieron de inmediato arreglando sus cosas, pero solo uno de ellos sentía un aura maligna que lo rodeaba.  
- Gracias hermano, tu sabes que me encanta quedarme sin desayuno – comentó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo, antes de desaparecer en dirección a la estación.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba contenta. Muy contenta.  
Solo cuando pudo recuperar a sus padres pudo darse cuenta del miedo que sintió todos los meses sin noticias de ellos. El dolor que le provocaba el saber de que si ella moría en la guerra, su padre y madre no tendrían conocimiento alguno.  
Sin embargo ahora, con todos los cabos reunidos, podía volver a terminar sus añorados estudios, junto a su mejor amigo...junto a su novio.  
Cada vez que pensaba en el pelirrojo, y su nariz inundada de pecas, un millón de mariposas aleteaban en su estómago...sensación que se había incrementado al mil por ciento luego de aquella extraña despedida.  
Estaba enamorada hasta el fondo, no había nada que hacer. _**¿Desde cuando tengo este sentimiento?**_ Se preguntó...para que se iba a engañar...siempre le había gustado. Por eso le dolió tanto que él no la viera como una chica hasta cuarto año; por eso moría de celos mientras él estaba saliendo con Lavender; por eso...  
Se recogió el pelo y prosiguió su camino a la estación con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ese año. Poco ella sabía que si bien, sería uno de los mejores años en Hogwarts, ello no se debería las razones que ella barajaba.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Le sudaban frío las manos. Sentía que le picaban...no recordaba alguna ocasión en la cual él hubiera estado tan nervioso sin que el Señor Tenebroso estuviera involucrado. Caminaba por toda su habitación tocándose compulsivamente el cabello, el cual misteriosamente ya no llevaba engominado, dejando unos mechones colarse por su frente lo que le daba un aspecto desordenadamente atractivo.  
_**Es hora**_ se dijo, mirándose al espejo por vigésima vez y emprendiendo rumbo a la estación.  
Para ser honestos, el ya sabía la reacción que provocaría su regreso. Algunos lo odiarían profundamente mientras que otros se dedicarían a ignorarlo o sentir lástima de su miserable existencia. _**Prefiero la primera opción.**__**  
**_Cuando cruzó el andén 9 ¾ pudo verla. Caminaba a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a..._**ya veo...cara rajada y comadreja...como no.**_..se veía muy relajada, totalmente diferente a la persona que vio hace dos semanas atrás en el aeropuerto. En otras palabras, estaba radiante, _**...lastima que nadie se alegre de verme de esa forma**_.  
Vio como abrazaba efusivamente a Potter con una mueca de asco y como estiraba sus brazos y labios hacia la comadreja... vio como el pobretón **_¿La ignoraba? Pero que mierda_**!. Algo dentro de su estomago se revolvió al ver el apenado rostro de la chica. Tenía ganas de estrenar nuevamente su recuperada varita y atacarlo con un cruciatus hasta que se le acalambrara la mano, pero no podía...no era su problema...a pesar lo mucho que le molestara.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños caminaba frenéticamente mirando hacia todos lados. Cuando por fin pudo localizar su objetivo, aumentó su paso para llegar mas pronto a destino.  
- Harry!! – exclamó mientras lo abrazaba, regalándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla  
- Por fin! No sabes cuanto te he extrañado! – dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo con intensidad. - ¿Qué tal ha estado tu viaje?  
- Estupendo! Te cuento más detalle en el camino...RON! - Hermione se abalanzo sobre Ron para darle un gran beso, pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una mirada indiferente. Él se dio la media vuelta y subió al tren, dejándola con los brazos estirados.

La barbilla de la chica comenzó a temblar...tenía unas gigantescas ganas de llorar..¿por qué se comporta así?.._**.por favor...no me ignores... **_Tenía miedo.  
- Herms...Herms- susurró Harry mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda  
- ¿por..qué? ¿por...? – murmuraba con temor  
- No es contigo...es con todos – Aseguró – ha estado así las últimas semanas

Ante esta aseveración, la castaña solo atinó a bajar la mirada, y entrar de manera autómata al tren, seguida por su mejor amigo.

Una vez dentro, se dispusieron a buscar compartimiento juntos, ya que Ron había desaparecido por su parte. Cuando encontraron uno vacío, se sentaron frente a frente en silencio. Ambos estaban descolocados y desanimados por la forma de comenzar el año.  
Pero después de unos minutos, entraron Ginny, Luna y Neville parloteando y riendo escandalosamente, lo que los relajo en cierta medida.  
- Disculpen...vuelvo en seguida – dijo Hermione, retirándose del lugar.

Caminaba por el pasillo sin rumbo determinado cuando una gran mano agarró su muñeca empujándola hacia adentro del compartimiento. Con sorpresa vio que era a quien estaba buscando..  
- Ron..Ron yo – empezó a decir cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, dejándola sin palabras. Él la miraba duramente con la mandíbula tiesa.  
- Hasta que te dignaste a volver – dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa hipócrita.  
- ¿Qué ya no respondes?¿No quieres o no puedes? – insistió, mientras se acercaba lentamente  
- Ron...¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué te comportas así?¿Acaso crees que te deje solo a propósito?- preguntó empezando a perder los estribos.- ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?¿Es que mis padres no son importantes?  
- Yo...- dudó sin saber si proseguir– yo no me siento bien. No puedo dejar de pensar en Fred y sentirme miserable...sé que estoy desquitándome con el resto...pero...ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO – gritó mientras movía los brazos – Vivo con una angustia constante que solo tu...solo tu calmabas...pero te fuiste...y toda la rabia que tengo adentro se desboco...  
- Lo siento...-susurró la castaña, mientras se acercaba a acariciar su mejilla izquierda – pero era algo que debía hacer...entiéndeme

Al percibir el contacto de su mano sintió como le empezaron a aumentar sus pulsaciones por minuto, y sin meditarlo siquiera, cruzo los dedos por detrás de su espalda, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.  
- Mírame – le ordenó, lo cual acató de inmediato la muchacha.  
- ¿Si? – preguntó con timidez

La miró unos segundos, antes de buscar sus labios con desesperación y hundirse en ellos sin dejar de aprisionarla por la cintura. Cuando sintió que su boca no era suficiente, comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta la clavícula, ante lo cual, la respiración de ella se volvió más agitada. El sentir como se estremecía ante su contacto lo hizo aventurarse un poco más, colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa y acariciándole rítmicamente la espalda.

Hermione casi no podía respirar, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Estaba perdida en los brazos de su novio, sintiéndose absorbida por él. Pero su paraíso personal fue breve...justo después de que el acariciara su espalda unos minutos se detuvo.  
- Creo que deberíamos volver – dijo él con tranquilidad, mientras se separaba de la chica  
- ¿...que...?- preguntó ella con dificultad, ya que aún no podía reaccionar bien.  
- Que volvamos...los demás deben estar preguntando por nosotros – insistió Ron, con una leve sonrisa en los labios por el estado de su chica y estirándole la mano.  
Aunque por dentro estaba deseando seguir infinitamente con aquellas caricias, una parte de él se sentía enormemente satisfecho con dejarla a mitad de camino...una especie de dulce venganza...a pesar de que le también se viera perjudicado con ella.

- Esta bien...-murmuró Hermione con resignación, mientras se dejaba conducir al compartimiento donde se encontraban sus amigos

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Justo iba saliendo a comprar dulces cuando la vio siendo arrastrada a un compartimiento continuo. Por un momento pensó en ir a ver si se encontraba bien, pero llegó a la conclusión de que ella sabía perfectamente como defenderse...no lo necesitaba en lo absoluto.  
Se quedó inerte por ahí cerca, esperando inconscientemente su salida _**...¿Por qué se demora tanto?¿le habrá pasado algo?**_ Se preguntó. Cuando estaba acoplando el valor necesario para ir a verificar si todo estaba en orden, vio salir a la comadreja con una sonrisa camuflada, seguido de la mano por una sabelotodo colorada y de ojos brillantes.Fue en ese momento cuando sintió como si le hubieran propinado un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago...dejándolo sin aliento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevamente mis agradecimientos a chibi nina por su review y su teoría acerca de los sentimientos de Ron, yo creo que de a poco irán quedando más claros en la historia ).**

**También mis gratitudes a Karyta 34...no te preocupes! No pienso dejarlo de lado, así que espero cumplir con tus expectativas.**

**Saludos!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**3. Situaciones tensas**

- Espera ...vuelvo al tiro – dijo Hermione mientras tiraba de su mano para soltarse

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ron con un dejo de molestia

- Necesito ir al tocador...

- ¿Qué?

- Que necesito ir al baño Ron...no se cual es mi aspecto y no quiero que Harry o Ginny piensen cosas...- murmuró

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó con impaciencia

- Cosas...cosas que no son...- respondió avergonzada, mientras se mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y no lo son? – repuso el pelirrojo con un leve brillo de satisfacción en los ojos al entender el porqué de la actitud de la chica. Buscó su mirada tomándo su barbilla e insistió - ¿No lo son?

- Ron...- susurró suplicante Hermione ya colorada como un tomate.

- Anda...pero no tardes ¿Ya? – dijo a la vez que la liberaba y entraba al compartimiento donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos. – No me gusta que andes sola por ahí..

La castaña emitió un sonoro suspiro y emprendió la marcha hacia los baños del expreso. Con cada paso un bombardeo de imágenes y sensaciones la invadió. Ron mirándola con odio al partir, Ron mirándola con indiferencia en el andén, Ron secuestrándola en un compartimiento vacío, Ron apretándola contra su cuerpo, Ron besándola con furia, Ron colando sus manos por su espalda...No entendía la repentina fogosidad de su novio, pero no iba a mentir. Le gustaba, pero a la vez, la avergonzaba.

Cuando pudo observar su reflejo, le devolvió la mirada una muchacha aún colorada, con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. _**Deja de sonreír...deja de sonreír así...te ves estúpida, **_se dijo. Se enjuagó la cara con abundante agua y salió a paso apresurado. Pensaba en ir a comprar unas ranas de chocolate para sus amigos, cuando escuchó que alguien le estaba hablando.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz Granger?¿Qué libro te tiene así?¿O ya terminaste los deberes de todo el año?

Ella se dio vuelta lentamente conociendo a la perfección al dueño de esa arrogante voz _**¿cómo tuvo agallas para volver el desgraciado?**_ pensó, sin embargo, cuando pudo observarlo se quedó de una pieza.

Efectivamente era Malfoy pero a la vez, no era el Malfoy que ella recordaba. Si bien tenía la misma palidez fantasmal y la voz altiva de siempre, su cabello estaba desordenado y le caía con gracia por la frente ... y sus ojos...sus ojos tenían un brillo que jamás le había visto al muchacho, un brillo que lo hacía parecer extrañamente vivo y no de piedra.

- Ahora que ya terminaste de observarme¿vas a responderme sabelotodo? – insistió con algo de satisfacción – ¿O vas a pedir que me de una vuelta para que me veas completo?

Eso logró que Hermione reaccionara, y frunciendo el ceño respondío.

- En tus sueños Malfoy...No te contesté porque no era algo de tu incumbencia...además ¿Desde cuando te importa el estado anímico de una sangre sucia? – dijo mordazmente mientras le dirigía una mirada no muy amigable cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio pensó un momento su respuesta..._**¿Debía comportarse como siempre y molestarla con lo que había visto?**_.

- No es que me importe Granger...pero deberías ser más cautelosa con tus amoríos..no creo que quieras perder tu fama de chica pura y casta – respondió con una mueca de satisfacción, felicitándose mentalmente por lo dicho.

Hermione se quedó en silencio...¿_**podrá ser que me vio? Pero si fuera así...sería más directo...¿o no?**_

- No se a que te refieres – dijo la chica, haciéndose la desentendida

- No sabes mentir Granger- aseveró mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, dándose media vuelta para irse.

La chica no entendía nada...¿_**Malfoy desaprovechando una oportunidad para dejarla en ridículo¿para molestarla, insultarla o humillarla?**_

- Hurón! – gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo insultado _**ahora si que me delata**_ pensó– Dime a que te refieres!!!

Draco se detuvo unos instantes sin dejar de darle la espalda a la castaña, la cual estaba muy nerviosa pues no entendía la nueva actitud de su archienemigo.

- A mi no me ordena nada una sabelotodo – respondió finalmente – pero la próxima vez no seré magnánimo...ah! y dile a la comadreja que deje sus hormonas para lugares no públicos...me asquea verlo – agregó arrastrando las palabras como en los viejos tiempos.

Él continúo su camino hasta el fondo del pasillo mientras ella se quedó petrificada. Lo observó caminar con el aplomo y la elegancia acostumbrada, sin embargo, su semblante denotaba una tranquilidad insospechada en un Malfoy.

Ella movió con violencia su cabeza, tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y siguió su rumbo, esperando sinceramente no haber tardado demasiado..

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

El resto del viaje transcurrió **casi **con tranquilidad. Harry, Ginny y Ron hablaban de Quidditch, mientras el resto conversaban sobre diversos temas. Sin embargo todo se volvió muy tenso cuando Neville comentó las últimas nuevas.

- Ahhhhh¿Ya saben quien es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó capciosamente.

- No Neville...no se ha publicado nada en el profeta...- respondió Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Yo si sé – afirmó Luna con seguridad – mi padre me comentó al respecto

- Yo también – dijo un sonriente Neville, satisfecho de ser uno de los pocos que tenían aquella información.

- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo - ¿y quién es?!

- Mmm...es alguien que ya conocen...-respondió Neville con misterio inusitado en él.

- Algunos más que otros ...-agregó Luna, mirando picaramente a la castaña.

- ¿Se puede saber porque tanto misterio? – preguntó Ron ya molesto al notar como la atención se centraba sobre su novia.

- Por favor, no se den más vueltas y dígannos...-dijo Harry con cansancio, quien veía con malos ojos todo el asunto...temía otra explosión de su amigo.

- Que son aburridos! – dijo Luna poniendo los ojos en blanco – Es...

- Víktor Krum- interrumpió Neville

Silencio.

Mucho Silencio reinó en tan reducido espacio.

Harry y Ginny se miraron con resignación, mientras Hermione comenzó a mover su manos con nerviosismo.

Luna y Neville no entendían nada. Ellos no habían sido testigos de la transformación explosiva del pelirrojo...por lo que no sabían que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo...

- Ejem...¿Sabían que a Harry ya le reservaron un puesto en la academia de aurores? – menciono Ginny tratando de desviar el tema, mientras observaba como su hermano se estaba volviendo cada vez más rojo.

5...

- No tenía idea...felicitaciones! – Dijo Neville con una sonrisa nerviosa

4...

- ¡No se que voy a hacer! – exclamó Ginny colocando falsa cara de angustia – Este año tendré que soportar a todas las fanáticas obsesivas de mi novio!

3...

- Gin...no hables tonteras...yo solo tengo ojos para ti – dijo Harry mientras le besaba la mejilla con ternura, mirando a Ron por el rabillo del ojo

2...

- Aunque siempre queda la opción de conjurarle un moco-murciélago a cualquier chica que quiera seducirte – razonó Ginny, con una sonrisa maquiavélica

1...

- Jajajajajajaja

0...

- ME VAN A DECIR QUE ESE IMBECIL NOS VA A ENSEÑAR DEFENSA! SI EL IDIOTA NI SIQUIERA PUDO CON EL MALEFICIO IMPERIUS EN CUARTO AÑO!- chilló Ron a todo pulmón

- Ron...no grites – dijo Harry con indiferencia. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus salidas de madre

- Cariño...no te mortifiques por estupideces..si Mcgonagall lo contrató por algo debe ser...- comenzó a decir Hermione cuando se vio interrumpida por los gritos de su novio.

- AHHH, PERO CLARO, DEBES ESTAR DICHOSA DE ENCONTRARTE CON TU ADORADO VICKY! LÁSTIMA QUE NO SE PERMITAN RELACIONES ALUMNO-PROFESOR!! – Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello y tiritaba levemente de tanta furia contenida.

Hermione estaba impactada con las palabras del pelirrojo...se había quedado sin habla. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua contenida...si pestañeaba, lagrimas comenzarían a rodar por sus mejillas.

- AHHH VES? NO LO NIEGAS...VEO QUE AHORA SOLO SOY UN ESTORBO PARA TI...PARA QUE ESTAR CON UN POBRETÓN PUDIENDO SER LA NOVIA DE EL FAMOSO VICKY!- insistió

Finalmente no pudo evitarlo y pestañeo... dejando en libertad toda su amargura reprimida.

- RON BASTA!- gritó Harry enfurecido. El quería a su amigo, pero no iba a permitir que tratara así a la chica que consideraba su hermana.

Por su parte, ella no aguantó más y salió arrancando del lugar. Se sentía miserable _**¿cómo puede dudar de mis sentimientos?¿cómo puede ser tan imbecil?**_. Le dolía y no poco. Antes, cuando solo eran amigos, ella no tenía empacho en entrar a pelear con él, sin embargo ahora no podía replicar a sus gritos, le punzaban demasiado.

Se sentó en el pasillo, hundiendo su rostro en las manos tratando, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dejar de llorar...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Se encontraba solo. Al parecer nadie quiso compartir espacio con un ex servidor de Voldemort. No los culpaba, es más, estaba muy cómodo con su soledad cuando inesperadamente una chica apareció por la puerta.

- Por merlín! Era cierto – Exclamó

Draco giró su rostro de la ventana en dirección a la puerta cuando la vio.

- ¿Pansy?..que haces aquí...

No alcanzó a decir otra palabra pues ya tenía a la muchacha colgada del cuello con firmeza. Al parecer_** ¿lloraba?**_

- Pansy que te ocurre – le susurró al oído

- No creí volver a verte Draco...-respondió separándose un poco de él.- Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte...- murmuró entre sollozos

- Pues ya me ves, Hogwarts no se deshará tan fácil de mi – dijo el rubio sonriendo

Pansy esbozó una sonrisa cómplice mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del chico. Luego de estar conversando unos minutos sobre lo que había pasado estos últimos meses, ella volvió a tomar asiento mirándolo fijamente.

- Dios! Estás delgadísimo! – exclamó la chica - ¿Acaso no estás comiendo bien?

Draco no alcanzó a responder pues ella agregó.

- No te preocupes, no es necesario que respondas...¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Ahora que me has dicho que estas viviendo solo todo concuerda...¿desde cuando un hombre sabe alimentarse bien si vive solo? JAMAS!, pero no importa, ahora que estás conmigo recuperaras todos los kilos perdidos...empezando desde ya!

- A donde vas! – gritó Draco al verla salir por la puerta

- A buscar a la señora del carrito!! – gritó a su vez desde afuera, sin detenerse.

Él se apoyo en el marco de la puerta viendo como se alejaba con una sonrisa ¿_**desde cuando se había vuelto tan amable**_?, pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por unos gritos.

Momentos después pudo ver como Hermione salía con rapidez de uno de los compartimientos con los ojos _**¿enrojecidos?**_ La vio deslizarse hacia el suelo con la cara tapada por sus manos, como si tratase de ocultar sus evidentes lagrimas.

De nuevo su mente debatió entre ir a preguntarle si estaba bien o quedar como espectador. Pero su indecisión quedó congelada cuando vio a la comadreja acercarse a ella, agachándose a su altura y pronunciando un penetrante **lo siento.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a chibi nina y a karyta por su apoyo!**

**De verdad!**

**Porque se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios! Los cuales aprecio mucho. Espero no defraudar!**

**Ahora bien, yo se que hay otros lectores a quienes les da lata (pereza) dejar un review, y no los culpo, uno solo quiere leer! Pero igual me gustaría saber más opiniones para ver como encamino la historia o si lo estoy haciendo bien (primer fic).**

**En todo caso, no se preocupen, pues jamás les voy a pedir reviews a cambio de capítulos ), no es mi estilo.**

**Saludos a todos **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**4.- Un profesor familiar.**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde su regreso a Hogwarts y todo se estaba encaminando relativamente bien, al menos entre ellos no había mayores roces desde aquél incidente en el tren. El único problema que tenía el trío de oro era que ya no podían pasar desapercibidos como antes, sino que eran foco de atención debido a su gran y fundamental participación en la caída del Señor Oscuro.

Tanto Harry como Ron eran constantemente acosados por chicas sin distinción de curso o casa (situación que mejoró de sobremanera el explosivo temperamento del pelirrojo), mientras Hermione tenía sus admiradores secretos que reiteradamente le enviaban lechuzas con cartas de amor o chocolates (que obviamente no degustaba pues probablemente tenían algún filtro amoroso).

Todo aquello sin contar el interés de las revistas por sus vidas privadas, especialmente en el ámbito amoroso, donde _corazón de bruja_ se dedicaba a publicar fotos de los tres con títulos capciosos y que tenían por objeto crear controversia o escándalo. Sin embargo, los tres ya conocían esta oscura faceta del periodismo con la cucaracha de Rita Skeeter, así que se encontraban más que preparados para afrontar cualquier bomba noticiosa. O al menos, eso creían...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Hermione se levanto aquella mañana especialmente nerviosa. Sería la primera clase de DCAO,ya que las anteriores tuvieron que suspenderse pues su profesor, es decir Víktor Krum, no había podido dejar Bulgaria por encontrarse con unos asuntos pendientes con el equipo de Quidditch, sin embargo, ya todo estaba arreglado y Krum ya se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones de Hogwarts listo para empezar sus labores.

No podía negarlo, ella estimaba mucho al búlgaro, después de todo, fue el primer chico que se fijo en ella como una mujer y quien le dio su primer beso; un hombre muy atento y caballeroso que se merecía todo el respeto del mundo como persona, más que como celebridad. Sin embargo, ahora le complicaba de sobremanera su regreso. No quería ser ruda con él ni ignorarlo, pero a la vez, tampoco quería sufrir otro ataque de celos por parte de Ron después de tantos días de calma. Aunque debía admitir que las reconciliaciones con él se habían vuelto un tanto adictivas...

**Flashback**

- Lo siento – Dijo el pelirrojo agachándose a la altura de la castaña. Tomando suavemente sus muñecas con el fin de separar las manos del rostro de la muchacha

Ella seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Lo siento – repitió mientras tomaba con lentitud el rostro de la chica por la barbilla y lo acercaba a sus labios.

Ella dejó de llorar lentamente, pero aún así no abrió los ojos.

- Lo siento – insistió por tercera vez, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha, para luego pasar a la derecha, subir a la frente y descender a sus labios

Ella se quedó paralizada sintiendo como su novio exploraba sus labios tímidamente, esperando una reacción por parte de ella, la cual no llegaba.

- Te amo – susurró él, para luego profundizar lentamente el beso mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la chica.

Fue en ese entonces que ella reaccionó, abriendo los ojos repentinamente y separándolo con rapidez.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con dificultad mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las manos, ya que estas no le permitían ver.

- Que te amo – Repitió – Se que nunca te lo he dicho, pero así lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo... probablemente te quiero desde que te conocí, pero he sido muy idiota para aceptarlo...como hace unos minutos fui un completo imbécil al herir a la mujer que amo...perdóname...yo no se que haría...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se vio atacado por su novia robándole un beso cargado de sentimientos, dejándolo completamente en las nubes.

Después de unos minutos, ella se separó y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Ron.

- Hay que volver – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano a su acompañante

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estábamos en la mejor parte! – exclamó bromeando, aunque la verdad sea dicha, él quería permanecer de ese modo para siempre, aunque fuera bastante incómodo el piso del pasillo.

- Si Sr. Weasley, tiene que ser ahora...estamos a 5 minutos de Hogwarts!!!- informó Hermione, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, para luego echarse a correr juntos al compartimiento.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Al bajar a la sala común se encontró con sus amigos que la esperaban para ir al desayuno.

- Buenos días amor – Le dijo Ron especialmente cariñoso, mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios

- Buenos días – Respondió ella con su mejor sonrisa, aliviándose un poco la tensión que se le estaba acumulando en los hombros - ¿Y Ginny?

- Dijo que nos esperaba allá...al parecer tenía cosas que hacer antes – contestó Harry un poco molesto de la ausencia de su novia.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Hermione leía el profeta como de costumbre, mientras Harry y Ron planeaban nuevas jugadas para los partidos que se avecinaban por la copa de las casas. Sin embargo, el semblante del pelirrojo cambió repentinamente al observar como se unía un nuevo integrante a la mesa de los profesores.

_**Calmate...calmate...respira...no la cagues...¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Algún día tendría que volver ese deficiente mental...¿a quien buscas con la mirada Vicky? Ni se te ocurra imbécil...**_se decía a si mismo.

Hermione no había notado el nuevo integrante en el gran comedor, y menos aún los esfuerzos de su novio por no estallar ahí mismo; ella se encontraba absorta leyendo las noticias. Sólo Harry pudo notar lo ocurrido, tratando súbitamente de cambiar el tema.

- Deberíamos ir a visitar a Hagrid a la cabaña. Como ahora no tenemos cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, ya no lo vemos tan seguido

- Tienes razón – secundó la castaña mientras cerraba el profeta – el pobre ya debe pensar que nos hemos olvidado de él. ¿Les parece que vayamos hoy por la tarde¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy Ron?- preguntó dirigiendo su rostro al del chico.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo notó.

Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la mesa de profesores.

Se dio vuelta para ver cual era el objeto de su atención, más cuando puso sus ojos en la mesa, éstos se encontraron con los del búlgaro, quien procedió a levantar con disimulo su mano para saludarla.

Ella no quería parecer maleducada, después de todo, el no tenía nada que ver con la incómoda situación actual, así que decidió devolver el saludo con diplomacia.

- En fin – dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo en dirección a su novio - ¿Tienes que hacer algo en la tar...? ...¿Ron?

- Se fue...- informó Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

Cuando notó que Hermione pretendía seguirlo agregó.

- Es mejor que lo dejes solo por ahora, definitivamente es un avance el que no se pusiera histérico y prefiriera marcharse.

- ¿Quién es el histérico? – preguntó Ginny, que recién venía llegando.

- Ron – dijo Harry sin prestar mayor atención al asunto.

- Ahhh...¿Y por qué?, digo, los últimos días se había comportado como la gente

- Víktor...en fin...¿Cambiemos de tema? – preguntó cansado

Ginny miró a la mesa de profesores, comprobando la llegada del nuevo, aunque ya conocido, profesor.

- Mione...Harry tiene razón, déjalo, en una de esas a la cena ya ni se acuerda! – exclamó

La chica comprendió que sus amigos tenían razón, así que terminó su desayuno como cualquier otro día y se dirigió a la primera asignatura, después de todo, había que tener energías para todo lo que estaba por venir...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Los días habían transcurrido sin mayor novedad. Desde el incidente del tren había decidido dejar de pensar en la sabelotodo Granger, _**¿cómo le perdona todo a la comadreja?**_, la verdad es que le había perdido un poco el respeto por ello. Si, respeto, porque eso era lo que sentía por la muchacha.

Dejando de lado las sandeces de la superioridad de la sangre, en la cual ya no creía, se dio cuenta que más que odiar a la rata de biblioteca, la envidiaba por ser una persona en la cual él nunca se transformaría. Una persona responsable, amable, cariñosa y sumamente inteligente, que no se deja vencer con facilidad.

Sin embargo, al verla tan vulnerable por _**¿amor? **_Lo había hecho replantearse la fortaleza de la muchacha. Además, no entendía como sucumbía a las palabras vacías y a las caricias inexpertas del pobretón..._**la ingenua pasaría a otra vida con alguien como yo**_ pensó con una sonrisa autosuficiente...después de todo, seguía siendo un Malfoy, y no cualquiera, sino Draco Malfloy, uno de los grandes casanovas de toda la escuela.

A pesar de que los cuatro primeros días de clase la gente lo evitaba o simplemente lo insultaba, al ver la indiferencia del rubio frente a sus actitudes o comentarios les hizo percatarse de su nueva actitud frente a la vida, ganándose nuevamente el respeto del alumnado (sin contar a los leones por supuesto).

Seguía siendo distinguido como su apellido lo ameritaba, pero ahora era más natural en sus gestos y apariencia, lo que lo hacía parecer más interesante...sobretodo en la población femenina, que consideraban que Draco estaba mejor que nunca, si es que eso era posible...

Pero a el no le importaban esas tonterías, de hecho, su existencia sería sumamente aburrida si no fuera por la reciente amistad que había formado con Theodore Nott, el cual resultó ser un chico muy inteligente y habiloso en muchas disciplinas.

_**Flashback**_

Entró a la sala común de su casa provocando un silencio con su aparición. _**Como lo esperaba...**_sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a los murmullos que empezaron a surgir, subiendo a la habitación que le correspondía. A su paso, la gente se iba apartando como si fuera un leproso, provocando cada vez murmullos más elevados.

- ¿Se les perdió algo? – dijo en tono autoritario el rubio, mientras les lanzaba una de sus miradas de antaño. Fría y gélida.

Rápidamente los murmullos cesaron y los alumnos se dispersaron mirándolo desconfiadamente, dejando la sala casi completamente vacía...casi, pues sólo quedó un alumno.

- ¿Y tu no arrancas? – preguntó con ironía

- ¿Debería?- replicó Theodore.

- No se...quizás no quieras contagiarte respirando del mismo aire que un fracaso de mortifago- explicó con sarcasmo.

- A mi me da igual si estás o no estás. Me es indiferente lo que hiciste o lo que haces ahora – respondió con calma, mientras tomaba un gran bolso que estaba a su lado y de él sacaba una guitarra.

- ¿La tocas? – preguntó el rubio con incredulidad...la verdad es que nunca había visto un Slythering interesado por algo artístico.

- No, la miro...- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones y empezar a tocar.

Draco había quedado impactado con la actitud del muchacho. Si bien lo conocía por encontrarse dentro de la misma casa, nunca se había acercado ni había cruzado más de dos palabras con él. Por otro lado, él parecía una persona muy amable y solitaria, que además, tocaba la guitarra de maravilla.

- ¿Desde cuando la miras? – soltó divertido

- Desde el año pasado no más...pero no es difícil cuando tienes estudios previos en otro instrumento – respondió automáticamente, al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de sacar una melodía.

- ¿Incluso piano? – insistió el rubio...de un momento a otro, Nott le había parecido sumamente interesante

- Claro. ¿Tocas Piano? – preguntó mirándolo con atención

- Desde los ocho, pero hace un año que no tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo con algo de fastidio

- Me imagino las razones – intuyó Theodore

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, donde sólo existían los acordes del instrumento.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? – preguntó de improviso.

- ¿Lo harías? – dijo Draco tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso.

- Si quieres - respondió mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos - Pero si apestas no perderé mi tiempo contigo – aseguró con una sonrisa burlona

- No te preocupes por eso...preocúpate cuando te supere a los dos días. – respondió con autosuficiencia.._**ahora me calza el que estemos en la misma casa.**_

- Por cierto...dime Theo, es más sencillo.- agregó mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala común de las serpientes.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Un rubio dormitaba entre clases en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. A pesar de no estar completamente dormido...soñaba. Soñaba con una mujer, a la cual llamaba sin exito, la persiguió por segundos, por minutos, por horas, y ella no lo miraba. Podía observar su espalda, era delgada y sinuosa, adornada con unos bucles castaños que se movían de un lado a otro con ritmo.

De pronto ella se detuvo...y cuando pretendía desvelar su rostro unas risas de alumnas de primer año lo despertaron. M**_alditas...lástima que ya no soy prefecto. _**Se estiró tratando de ablandar sus músculos agarrotados, pero antes de poder disfrutar aquel placer con plenitud...recordó.

**_Demonios! estoy atrasado!_**, Maldijo mentalmente, mientras corría en dirección al aula de DCAO. Al entrar a ella se sentó al lado de Theo, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué tan contento?

- Ya verás...al parecer esta clase será muy divertida – respondió mientras observaba hacia delante.

Cuando el rubio pudo seguir la dirección de la mirada de su amigo notó un ambiente muy denso..._**Mierda...se me había olvidado...ojalá la comadreja se comporte**_, pensó mientras observaba a la distancia las miradas asesinas que el pelirrojo regalaba al nuevo profesor, y como este a su vez, miraba embobadamente a Granger, lo que le produjo un malestar en el estómago. _**Pensándolo bien...ese tipo es un descarado, merece que le rompan la cara... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Queridos lectores:**

**Primero quería contarles que yo no tengo el fan fic hecho de antemano. Actualizo todos los días pues me propuse escribir un capítulo diario a pesar de mis obligaciones laborales de abogada poco seria. **

**Así que agradecería mucho sus opiniones ya que estas me pueden ayudar para darle un determinado giro a la historia**

**Por otra parte, quería darle muchas gracias a Chibi Nina, que ha sido un gran apoyo moral para seguir escribiendo, me gusta que dejes tu opinión, me saca una sonrisa, de veras.**

**También a Karyta, espero que la clase te haya dejado conforme )**

**Por último, bienvenida Beautifly!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado! No desesperes...pronto comenzará el dramione. )**

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo correspondiente de hoy. **

**Bye!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**5.- Batalla verbal y situaciones extrañas**

- Silencio por favorrrr!- clamó el búlgaro, tratando de obtener la completa atención de la clase.

Los murmullos se fueron apagando progresivamente dando lugar un suspiro generalizado por la población femenina del aula, lo cual fastidiaba de sobremanera a los hombres del lugar.

- Como podrrán verr soy su nuevo prrofesorr de defensa contrra las artes oscuras, mi nombre es Víktor Krum.. – presentación que fue acompañada de unas risitas femeninas.

- ...como si ya no lo supiéramos... – interrumpió Ron lo suficientemente alto para que su comentario llegara a los oídos de su enemigo.- .. Como si no fuera toda una celebridad- agregó con voz de desprecio.

Víktor miró con desconcierto al pelirrojo, no entendiendo en lo absoluto su comportamiento abiertamente hostil; supuestamente era uno de los mejores amigos de Mione, entonces _**¿porqué lo atacaba? **_El también era su amigo, aunque le hubiera gustado ser algo más... lástima que ahora sea profesor de la muchacha...sin embargo _**es su último año**_, pensó dándose esperanzas mentalmente.

Ron aún lo miraba con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro, pero finalmente el búlgaro decidió ignorarlo y proseguir.

- Esperro que sea una instancia fructífera tanto para ustedes como para mi; no tengan miedo de acerrrcarse y prreguntar lo que no entendieron durante la clase...

- Ahhh...entonces no tengo que preocuparme... No hay nada que mi novia no pueda entender, así que no es necesario que cruce palabras con usted – soltó con supuesta indiferencia, mientras se miraba con un interés inusitado las uñas de la mano derecha – A menos que las dudas se deban a su estúpido acento. – escupió mordazmente.

La castaña lo miraba suplicante..._**por favor, aquí no**_, mirada que sólo notó un rubio sentado 4 asientos más atrás.

- ¿Tiene algún problema señorr Weasley? – preguntó con fastidio mientras levantaba las cejas. - ¿Le pudo ayudarr en algo?

- No... De hecho si. Si. ¿Me puede hacer el favor de dejar de mirar a mi novia? – siseó mientras imaginaba que le lanzaba _cruciatus _una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué esta insinuando? – replicó impactado, no pensaba que había sido tan obvio al mirar a la chica, por otro lado_**...¿desde cuando Herrrmione estaba de novia con ese perdedor?**_

- Nada profesor!- se apresuró a decir Harry, quien decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto – Ron no se siente muy bien...

- Mentira – soltó mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla – me siento perfecto.

- Ron! – exclamaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

El asombro era generalizado. No se movía ni un pelo y todos trataban de evitar respirar para no ocasionar una catástrofe de mayores proporciones.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos, el profesor habló

- 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- ¿QUÉ?! – Gritó Ron, mientras todos los leones permanecían con los ojos como platos sin poder cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

- ¿Quierres que sean 50? – espetó el búlgaro con odio.

- ¡ESTO ES INJUSTO! No tienes motivos! – siguió reclamando a viva voz

- 50 puntos menos – ya no cabía mas impacto dentro de esa sala - ¿qué te parrece falta de rrespeto a tu prrrofesor? Es un muy buen motivo señorr Weasley!

- No he dicho ninguna mentira! – Bramó poniéndose de pie completamente colorado – PRIMERO, Hermione es mi novia, no se atreva a mirarla!!!- gritó mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo - y SEGUNDO... V.I.C.K.Y..., tu acento es ridículo!!

- 80 puntos, detención el fin de semana y fuerra de mi sala!!!!!.- vociferó el búlgaro mientras se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El pelirrojo agarro sus pertenencias y sin más, se dio a la fuga de la sala, no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo que dejó temblando los candelabros. Krum se acarició el puente de la nariz tratando de encontrar la calma necesaria para seguir con su clase, pero esta no llegaba. Sentía como su ira se trasmitía desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, provocándole grandes nudos musculares en ella.

_**¿Qué había pasado? **_No lo entendía, pero estaba seguro que la reacción de Weasley se debía a un celo irracional enfermizo...ya lo había percibido antes, en el torneo de los tres magos, cuando invitó a la muchacha al baile de navidad. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. El parásito – al parecer- estaba con ella, y él era el profesor de ambos...no podía mezclar los asuntos.

Entonces fue que decidió mirarla derechamente y lo que vio le congeló el corazón. Ahí estaba ella, observándolo, pidiéndole mil disculpas a través de los ojos, mientras una lagrima solitaria surcaba su rostro hasta perderse en su mentón.

La miró un poco más notando que su rostro había mutado, ya no tenía la redondez infantil, sus facciones estaban delicadamente entalladas y su cabello, antes alborotado, caía en perfectos bucles. Sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho...odió al perdedor de su novio, odió ser profesor, odió la situación tensa que acongojaba a la chica...

- ¿Señorita Grrranger? – dijo dubitativamente

- S...si?- respondió con miedo.

- Si quierrre puede retirarrrse...no tiene buen semblante, vaya a la enferrrmería- autorizó mientras se giraba a su escritorio.

- Gra...Gracias profesor – y de inmediato se levantó para salir de la sala, con la cara más digna que pudo, aunque eso no fue decir mucho.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Eso fue decepcionante – alegó Theo con una mueca de aburrimiento – pensé que batirían a duelo o algo por el estilo...

- ¿Y que tendría de interesante un duelo entre dos descerebrados? – respondió Draco con sarcasmo.

- Esos son los mejores!...mayores posibilidades de hechizos defectuosos y calamidades extremas! – exclamó mientras pegaba un puñetazo al aire.

- No lo había considerado de esa manera...muy buen punto pequeño saltamontes – secundó mientras sonreía de lado imaginándose la situación.

- Bueno...habrá que esperar otra ocasión. Apuesto que existirá más de alguna ...espero- mencionó al aire con algo de decepción

- A mi me da igual – informó Draco – Además no entiendo porque tanto escándalo.

- ¿Tan mala comprensión tienes? – preguntó con sarcasmo Theo, lanzándole miradas compasivas – La culpable es Granger, creo que hasta el lento de Longbottom lo entendió.

- Si se que la razón es la sabelotodo de Granger, pero insisto, no entiendo porque tanto interés por una rata de biblioteca – espetó el rubio hipócritamente, a sabiendas de que incluso para él era interesante la muchacha.

- Yo la encuentro interesante – Confesó con simpleza el chico.

- ¿Me estás bromeando?- preguntó impactado con una mano en el corazón, como si en cualquier momento le daba un infarto fulminante.

- No. No bromeo. Es inteligente, guapa y tiene un carácter ufff...me encantan las chicas rudas. – sonrió pícaramente

- Me estas bromeando!!!- exclamó mientras comenzaba a ahogarse de la risa

- No, en serio!!!!- insistió, provocando sonoras carcajadas de su acompañante.

Mientras reía, Draco notó que esa simple acción tan común para el resto jamás la había realizado, al menos no sinceramente. Le agradaba la compañía de Theo, al igual que últimamente le encantaba la compañía de Pansy, la cual maduró bastante a causa de la guerra y era una persona totalmente distinta a la que conoció años atrás. De hecho, en esos instantes se dirigían a encontrarse con ella frente al lago para planear su visita a Hogsmeade este fin de semana.

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta el cambio de semblante de su amigo, quien se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con curiosidad, sin embargo, al mirar hacia el lago se dio cuenta que debajo de aquel árbol no estaba Pansy, sino otra persona... – Granger...- susurró girándose nuevamente hacia su amigo, el cual ya no se encontraba - ¿Theo?

- Theodore se encontraba 20 pasos adelante, caminando derecho hacia el árbol...¿_**que pretendes?**_ Se preguntó Draco, por un instante le dolió el estómago _**¿Y si iba a fastidiarla?**_ Trató de descartar de plano la idea, ya que nunca lo había visto en esas actitudes...pero..._**después de todo es una serpiente...¿no?**_. Sin pensarlo los veces, emprendió el mismo camino...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿Qué tienes? – escuchó Hermione sin saber quien era el dueño de esa voz.

Levantó su rostro con cautela y vio a un muchacho de Slythering, con el cual jamás había cruzado una palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la chica a la defensiva, a pesar de que los ojos del desconocido no demostraban burla, sino preocupación.

- Saber que tienes – insistió como si fuera evidente.

- ¿Será que la comadreja volvió a meter la pata?- soltó Draco, uniéndose sin permiso a la conversación.

- Aléjate Malfoy – le espetó con violencia la castaña.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el otro chico – No ha hecho nada malo, ni dicho alguna mentira.- aseveró con simpleza, palabras que se ganaron un gesto de sorpresa por parte de la castaña.

- Déjala Theo, aún vive en el pasado – explicó Draco – Si hubiéramos estado en esta misma situación hace un año, estaría burlándome de ella mientras la apuntaba con el dedo.

- Ahhhh...comprendo...a veces se me olvidan esos detalles – comentó Nott mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el índice.

- ¿Y que esperas entonces?! Haz lo de siempre y marchate!!! – gritó la muchacha con la voz quebrada mientras se aguantaba las lagrimas, no quería mostrarse así frente al enemigo.

- Si quisiera hacerlo no esperaría Granger, simplemente lo haría – respondió mientras miraba a otro lado haciendo señas con las manos– pero no soy el mismo, aunque eso no te incumbe.

- Como a ti no te incumben mis problemas con Ron – espetó duramente la castaña, mientras se levantaba del pasto y se sacaba la tierra de la túnica.

- Cierto. Te dejamos en tu propia tragedia griega – respondió el rubio, agregando – Vamos Theo, que ya llegó Pansy.

La castaña vio como ambas serpientes se alejaban en dirección a una chica que hacía señas eufóricamente con los brazos. Al llegar a ella, ésta se abalanzó hacia ambos atrayéndolos para sí con el fin de darles un fuerte abrazo, lo cual fue respondido con...¿_**una sonrisa?¿desde cuando las serpientes sonríen? **_Se preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose miserable ya que aquella escena le recordó sus mejores tiempos como el trío de oro...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿Qué mierda pretendes Ron?

- Ah...Harry...también que gusto verte – respondió con sarcasmo.

- Te hice una pregunta.- insistió tensando su mandíbula

- Pues no tengo porque respondértela!- bramó el pelirrojo – Tu lo viste ¿no?

- ¿Ver que?

- Al mononeuronal de "vicky"! coqueteándole a mi novia! ...Y en mi presencia el descarado!

- ¿Qué??? Eso jamás paso Ron – aseveró con fastidio

- Tu no te das cuenta, eres demasiado ingenuo... – dijo éste con alevosía.

- Ingenuo...ingenuo!!!!- vociferó el chico- Tú eres el que está mal de la cabeza!, tu eres mi mejor amigo Ron pero te has estado comportando como un completo imbecil!!! Krum JAMÁS coqueteó con Hermione en la clase...y de ser así...QUE TE IMPORTA! Ella te eligió a ti como pareja!! pero con esas actitudes lo único que estás logrando es que ella se la piense dos veces antes de seguir siendo tu novia!.- terminó de gritar tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por hablar de corrido– Un día de estos no te va a perdonar... – agregó bajando el tono de voz.

Una expresión de pánico se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo. _**Demonios...la cagué otra vez**_ y sin dar explicación alguna, salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Era de noche.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños caminaba con la mirada perdida hacia la torre de Gryffindor, estaba ensimismada tratando de racionalizar lo ocurrido durante el día, llegando a la conclusión que no entendía nada...al parecer, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado el último tiempo y los papeles se habían invertido..._**¿Desde cuando Malfoy se junta con gente agradable?¿Desde cuando Malfoy sonríe?¿Desde cuando Pansy no parece una cucaracha rastrera?¿desde cuando...? **_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de un sujeto a sus espaldas que le había agarrado el hombro derecho con firmeza. Ella dio un pequeño salto al sentir el contacto y se ahogó un grito en su interior.

-¿Podrás perdonarme otra vez? – era Ron, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos y la miraba con un letrero de culpabilidad en la frente.

La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza, sumergida en un silencio tortuoso.

- ¿Por favor...? – insistió con evidente terror...ella lo estaba pensando.._**demonios..lo está pensando!**_

- No lo se Ronald – respondió con franqueza mientras bajaba la mirada para evitar sus ojos.

- Se que todo es mi culpa...pero aún así... - _**¿Ronald¿Me llamó Ronald?...merlín...estoy perdido.**_

- Aún así sigues haciéndolo – completó con firmeza

- ¿Haciendo que?- preguntó Ron haciéndose el desentendido.

- Dudar de mi!!! – exclamó la muchacha perdiendo la cordura – Dudas de mi!!!- repitió con una voz más aguda.

- Jamás! – se defendió mientras negaba con la cabeza – No dudo de ti, dudo de él.

- Es lo mismo Ronald!!

- Pero yo te amo! – gritó desesperado, agarrandose de su último salvavidas.

- Yo también! Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! – bramó la muchacha. Lo que ella no había notado era que el pelirrojo solo se había quedado en el "yo también". - ¿Por qué sonríes? – agregó con desconcierto al ver la cara del pelirrojo.

- Dijiste que me amabas – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

- Y eso que tiene? – preguntó con impaciencia

- Que nunca me lo habías dicho...

- Por favor Ronald...no es primera vez que te lo digo – murmuró avergonzada al ver la mirada atontada de su novio.

- Si lo es...

Antes que Hermione pudiera replicar se vio aprisionada en un gran abrazo en el cual se trasmitían muchos sentimientos distintos. Amor, posesión, miedo. Se separó lentamente de él y con calma le dijo.

- Esta es tu última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien...no lo desperdicies...te amo... pero como estamos ahora, nos estamos haciendo daño...ME estás haciendo daño...¿comprendido?

- Comprendido – respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se acercaba para robarle un tierno beso.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que no estaban solos. Habían dos personas no invitadas que tenían pensamientos similares...

_**- Yo me harré cargo de que lo eches a perrder parrásito **_

_**- Estas acabada comadreja...**_

****

****

**_----------------------------------------------_**

****

**_Ta Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...suenan tambores de emoción!_**

**_bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos Lectores!**

**Lamento no haber actualizado en la noche, pero internet me jugó una mala pasada y quería agradecer los comentarios!!!**

**Chibi, fuiste la primera en apoyarme así que tendrás el asiento del medio de la primera fila para ver esta explosión!!! XD. Con pop corn incluido!!!**

**Karytaaaa, no te equivocaste en tus presunciones P. Digamos que ellos solo quieren apurar lo inevitable.**

**Beautifly siiiiiiii! Yo también me los imagine y lo encontré muy ahhhhhhh n.n. Pero este trío es pura dinamita jo jo.**

**Daymed. Gracias por las felicitaciones y por agregarme a tus historias favoritas! Que bueno que te gustó...y sip, en realidad Theo es encantador, completamente de acuerdo!**

**Bueno, después de los saludos, viene el capítulo...eeeee!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**6.- **

Una pareja de leones se encontraba acurrucada en el sillón de su sala común observando silenciosamente como bailaba el fuego de la chimenea, jugando con las manos enlazadas y dando breves suspiros de vez en cuando.

Era bastante tarde; mientras todos sus compañeros de casa dormían plácidamente, ellos no lograban conciliar el sueño...

- Me siento culpable- Soltó el muchacho, quebrando el silencio

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad su acompañante.

- Yo estoy perfectamente bien, tengo una novia preciosa con la cual no discuto, estoy obteniendo buenas calificaciones y ya no tengo que lidiar con asuntos de interés colectivo...sin embargo...mis mejores amigos, aquellos que me ayudaron a lograr todo esto...lo están pasando fatal...y no he hecho nada por ayudarlos...me he enfrascado en mi propia felicidad Ginny...He sido un pésimo amigo y un mal agradecido – explicó con tristeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

La muchacha lo miró detenidamente antes de responder, notando la real angustia de su novio en la contracción de sus cejas. De improviso, llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de él, acercándolo para poder darle un beso en su inmaculada frente donde ya no existía su característica cicatriz. Luego, lo recostó en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello realizando pequeños círculos.

- Harry...yo también me siento así – confesó - trato de ayudar a mi hermano...pero cada vez que hablo con él terminamos peleando y no logro nada...creo que la paciencia no es una cualidad Weasley – sintió como el chico esbozo una sonrisa y prosiguió más calmada – Pero tú si...le haz aguantado todo, tratando de hacerle ver sus errores sin perder la cordura...pero a pesar de ello...lamentablemente no eres santo...no realizas milagros.

Volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio de sus propios pensamientos, mirando como el fuego se iba convirtiendo en brasas..y las brasas en humo.

- Ginny...-susurró de pronto

- ¿Si?

- ¿Tu crees que la quiere de verdad?

- ¿Cómo?

- Es que...A veces pienso que está encaprichado – dijo con una cuota de molestia

- No Harry...mi hermano está enamorado hasta el tuétano...probablemente desde tercer año que la quiere, pero solo lo empezó a notar desde cuarto – aseguró Ginny, una de las primeras en notar los sentimientos de él.

- ¿Entonces...? – preguntó con desolación.

- ¿...Porqué se comporta como un idiota? – completo la pelirroja siendo avalada por un movimiento de cabeza del chico –por lo mismo; mi hermano siempre ha sido un inmaduro, un celoso de sus seres queridos, pero la guerra lo volvió aún más paranoico y obsesivo al respecto...teme perderla...como perdió a Fred.

- Pero es que si sigue así la perderá de todas maneras! – exclamó desesperado levantándose del regazo de su novia – y lo peor...ambos terminarán heridos, probablemente odiándose mutuamente y...yo no quiero que eso suceda! No quiero tener que compartir con ellos por separado!

- Lo sé harry...lo sé – comprendió Ginny mientras le acariciaba las manos con las suyas. – Pero lamentablemente...ya no depende de nosotros.

- Lamentablemente...- repitió con resignación.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Hermione estaba feliz. Dichosa.

Después de la última advertencia, Ron se había comportado como todo un príncipe azul; cariñoso, amable, caballero y detallista. Cada día la sorprendía con una ingeniosa idea que le demostraba cuanto la quería.

Durante las clases de DCAO se comportaba...aunque esto solo se debía a que el muchacho no prestaba ninguna clase de atención al búlgaro; simplemente lo ignoraba en todo sentido. Incluso la castaña en algunas ocasiones tuvo la impresión de que Víktor trataba de incitarlo a perder su imperturbabilidad, pero como éste no tenía intención de tomarlo en consideración, los intentos del profesor fueron fallidos constantemente.

- ¿Señorrrita Granger?

- Si profesor.

- ¿Puede quedarrse un momento?- solicitó mientras arreglaba unos papeles.

- Er...claro profesor – respondió con recelo, mirando de reojo como el semblante de su novio se tornaba gris, formando en su rostro una expresión ceñuda.

- Te espero – dijo Ron, sin moverse de su asiento.

- Señorr Weasley, sólo necesito hablar con ella, usted puede marrcharrse...mejor dicho, DEBE marcharrse – dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita que al pelirrojo le cayó como un gran balde de agua fría

_**Vamos...a que no te aguantas de hacer una escenita perrdedor...**_

Ron estaba a punto de responder una barbaridad, cuando recordó la advertencia... _**"Esta es tu última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien...no lo desperdicies...te amo... pero como estamos ahora, nos estamos haciendo daño...ME estás haciendo daño...¿comprendido?"**_

- Está bien...te espero afuera – murmuró con resignación mientras salía lentamente del lugar.

Pasaron al menos diez minutos antes de que Hermione saliera también. Pero dichos minutos se hicieron una eternidad para él.

- ¿Qué quería el "profesor"? – preguntó con la cara tiesa, enfatizando el cargo del búlgaro.

- Nada importante- respondió sin interés

- Ah...- exclamó sin ganas él, sin relajar un músculo de su rostro.

Caminaron un par de metros en silencio, hasta que finalmente la castaña habló.

- Si te deja tranquilo, sólo me preguntó acerca de su desempeño hasta ahora como profesor – explicó a la pasada.

- ¿Y porqué solo a ti? No sabía que el cavernícola fuera tan inseguro... – comentó con malicia, tratando al mismo tiempo sonar inocente.

- Al parecer valora mi opinión...-respondió no muy convencida.

- Por supuesto que la valora! Después de todo, eres la bruja más inteligente no? – ella lo miró con sorpresa, la verdad es que no se esperaba un halago en estos momentos.

- Gracias...- agradeció completamente sonrojada.

- No tienes que agradecerme, solo digo la verdad – respondió con satisfacción, felicitándose por su astucia. _**Toma eso imbécil intento de persona...no sé como te admiraba hace 4 años atrás.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Tres serpientes caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras, comentando la recién acabada clase de DCAO.

- No tiene mucha pasta de profesor ese sujeto – comentó de pronto Pansy – pero debo aceptar que me distrae mucho la vista... – aclaró con picardía.

- Mujeres...- suspiró Draco mientras soltaba un bufido de resignación mirando al techo como si le fuera a llegar de pronto la inspiración divina.

- No te pongas celoso – soltó la chica – si tu fueras el profesor nos ahogaríamos en baba – afirmó mientras al rubio se le escapaba una carcajada – Aunque últimamente estás perdiendo la forma...deberías hacer más deporte – agregó finalmente ganándose una mirada de profundo odio.

Ambos esperaron algún comentario de su amigo, pero el parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a todos.

- ¿Theo¿Theodore? – Dijo Pansy mientras agitaba una mano frente a los ojos del chico

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- insistió Draco mientras le golpeaba el cráneo como si fuera una puerta.

- ¿Ah? – esbozo despistadamente

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Pansy

- Acá mismo...solo estaba pensando- explicó Theo – Aunque al parecer eso no es muy común en ustedes – agregó retomando su sarcasmo habitual.

- ¿Tu piensas? Wow!- exclamó con falsa sorpresa el rubio

- ¿Y en qué pensabas? O mejor dicho..¿En quien?- preguntó la chica con los ojos brillosos repletos de curiosidad.

Theodore paró un poco su marcha mientras colocaba una cara pensativa. Los miro a ambos y luego siguió caminando.

- Pensaba en que algo huele mal...y no es Pansy- respondió de mirándola de reojo.

- HEY!- reclamó la chica mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Draco con evidente interés.

- ¿No notaron el extraño comportamiento de Krum?

-. ¿A que te refieres?- insistió.

- Los últimos días se ha comportado como si quisiera fastidiar a la comadreja...

- ¡Quien no!- exclamó la chica – La comadreja es diversión segura cuando uno quiere fastidiar a alguien!

- Si. Pero acá hay una diferencia...él es un profesor.

- Buen punto – secundó su amigo mientras ella afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Además, no es contra Gryffindor. Es solo contra la comadreja...

- Interesante...-pensó en voz alta Draco – pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿es un poco obvio no?

- ¿Qué es obvio? – ahora Theo parecía intrigado.

- Krum y Granger fueron juntos al baile de navidad en cuarto año. No era secreto que él estaba encantado con la sabelotodo...lo más probable es que siga de la misma forma y que ahora esté molesto porque ella está de novia con el pobretón.

- Me impresionas! – exclamó el muchacho.

- A mi lo que me impresiona es que Weasley aún no pica el anzuelo...- soltó con algo de decepción.

- ¿Ah?¿Anzuelo? – esbozó Pansy con desconcierto.

- Nada...olvídenlo...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Finalmente había llegado el tan ansiado día...hoy los alumnos se iban de excursión a Hogsmade. Muchos esperaban aquella ocasión con la esperanza de que sus respectivas citas terminaran en flamantes noviazgos, mientras a otros los ilusionaba la sola idea de comprar dulces en Honeydunkes.

Aquella mañana Hermione y Ginny se arreglaron como nunca. Especialmente la primera que incluso se había alisado el cabello, ya que según Ron, ese sería un día muy emocionante. La chica sonrió satisfecha al notar que su objetivo había sido alcanzado...él la miraba con ojos saltones evidentemente colorado.

Bajaron tomados de la mano junto con los demás; La chica se robaba las miradas del sector masculino, mientras que el pelirrojo les devolvía las miradas de manera amenazante.

- Humphf – bufó molesto

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de tener una novia tan espectacular- dijo esbozándole una breve sonrisa para luego volver a su tarea de novio posesivo, matando con la mirada al resto.

- ¿Dónde vamos primero? – preguntó después de que su sonrojo se disipó completamente.

- Quedé con Harry en las Tres Escobas- respondió el chico – A menos que tengas que hacer algo antes...

- No, ningún problema, vamos primero con él. – contestó la castaña con algo de decepción ¿Qué tenía de emocionante las tres escobas? Absolutamente nada...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a las Tres Escobas? Muero por una cerveza de mantequilla! – exclamó Pansy con el rostro lleno de ansiedad.

- ¿De inmediato?

- Yo paso, no puedo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer primero – soltó con simpleza el rubio.

- ¿Qué cosas? – Preguntaron sus amigos completamente intrigados. – No nos habías dicho que tenías planes..- agregó Theo algo decepcionado.

- No son planes propiamente tal, solo quiero ir a comprar una guitarra – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – No me gusta usar cosas que no son mías.

- Pero a mi no me molesta prestarte la mía – dijo posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo del chico – Total, aún no aprendes a tocar bien..¿para que malgastar tu dinero?- espetó con burla.

- Pues a mi si me molesta pedírtela – afirmó mientras se quitaba la mano de encima – Y ya te gustaría que no supiera tocar bien; en una semana más te supero con creces! – exclamó con una sonrisa autosuficiente y despectiva.

- UF...testosterona – murmuró Pansy - ¿Puedo vomitar? – preguntó mientras hacía como si se estuviera metiendo el dedo en la boca.

- No se trata de eso...es orgullo, característica propia de un Slythering, tu eres igual – Respondió Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Eso no es verdad – Afirmó la chica mientras movía su índice en forma negativa.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que encuentro más atractiva a Luna Lovegood que a ti? - preguntó malintencionadamente Theo.

- Te diría que es una mentira!! Soy mil veces mejor que ella!! – vociferó con furia.

- ¿Ves? – siseó Draco con una mueca de satisfacción.

- Entiendo...-murmuró la muchacha – pero no era necesario insultarme de ese modo!!!! – agregó con aire sentido.

- En fin...cambiemos de tema – dijo el rubio - ¿Me van a acompañar o se van? La verdad me da lo mismo.

- Nooo...si te acompañamos¿cómo te vas a ir solito? – dijo Pansy con sorna.

Caminaron unos minutos antes de llegar a la tienda de instrumentos musicales. Draco entró de inmediato sin esperar a sus amigos, sin embargo, cuando Theodore se disponía a hacer lo mismo Pansy lo detuvo del antebrazo con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con algo de temor el chico mientras veía como su compañera tenía la vista fija en el piso.

- ¿De verdad crees que Lunática es más atractiva que yo? – susurró con pena.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	7. Chapter 7

**OO**

**Este capítulo lo iba a subir en la noche de ayer, estaba listo!. al ver la cantidad de visitas que me aparece en el status me dio la inspiración necesaria para escribir otro... **

**PEEERO, me quedé dormida y no desperté hasta hoy...DOH!**

**Muchos saludos a Chibi, Karyta y Beautiful, que siempre me suben el animo con sus reviews!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**7.- **

Una mujer de avanzaba edad se encontraba revisando unos papeles detrás de su escritorio mientras disfrutaba del silencio reinante en el castillo...de vez en cuando lo rompía tarareando una canción cuyo ritmo era seguido por el movimiento de su pluma al dejar de escribir.

De pronto, un seco _Toc Toc _la sacó de su concentración. _**Demonios...no se puede tener un minuto de calma...no se como lo hacías Albus...**_pensó la mujer mientras colocaba los ojos en blanco e inhalaba profundamente.

- Pase – dijo con resignación

- Minerva, ya salieron del castillo los alumnos – informó el sujeto.

- Ya lo había notado, pero de todas formas gracias Hagrid – respondió la ahora directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

El semi gigante cerró la puerta y la directora volvió a sus asuntos, tarareando otra canción, la cual solo duro un minuto antes de que nuevamente golpearan la puerta de su despacho.

- Pase – dijo esta vez con ímpetu

- ¿Minerva?

- ¿Si Hagrid? – respondió con toda la amabilidad que pudo, ya que estaba molesta por tanta interrupción.- ¿Se te olvidó algo?

- La verdad...quería comentarte acerca de una situación que me preocupa – confesó con amargura.

- ¿Qué sería amigo mío? – preguntó ahora más interesada en la conversación.

- No se que habrás visto tú durante el mes de clases que ya ha transcurrido, pero yo he notado que las cosas no son iguales...los alumnos son menos felices – la mujer arrugó sus cejas por lo que él tuvo que aclararse – Es decir, no digo que sea un problema de nosotros como profesorado, sino de ellos, como sobrevivientes de una guerra.

- La mujer suspiró en forma afirmativa y se levantó de su escritorio, rodeándolo para acercase a la ventana y mirar a través de ella. Él la observaba, no muy seguro de la conveniencia de haber revelado sus temores, hasta que finalmente le respondió.

- Yo también lo he notado Hagrid – soltó con pesar – Todos aparentan seguir viviendo con normalidad pero en sus ojos se refleja que la guerra los hizo madurar más rápido de lo que es conveniente para su edad. A veces me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para ayudarlos a recuperar un poco de las esperanzas y sueños que tenían antes de ella.

- También quiero hacer algo...pero no se que... – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿Y si les damos más actividades extra académicas? – preguntó tentativamente.

- Ya tienen los partidos de Quidditch por la copa de las casas – contestó secamente.

- Es verdad, pero no a todos les emociona, además, el participar como espectadores no es lo mismo que hacerlo directamente ¿no? – La directora abrió los ojos ante la sagacidad del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- finalmente dijo con bastante interés.

- Nada por ahora, pero creo que la más indicada para planear dicha clase de actividades eres tu Minerva – respondió con una sonrisa complaciente.

- Pensaré en algo...- Hagrid hizo una especie de reverencia y procedió a retirarse – Espera! Muchas gracias, es una espléndida idea. – agregó con una sonrisa sincera _**de verdad que lo es...**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ya llevaban tres cuartos de hora mirando guitarras de distintas marcas, modelos y colores. Ambos estaban demasiado entusiasmados como para notar que Pansy los había abandonado hace quince minutos atrás informando que visitaría una tienda nueva que se encontraba a una cuadra de ahí.

- Me enamoré – confeso de pronto Theo, mientras sostenía una guitarra eléctrica de color marfil cuyos bordes estaban pintados de negro - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – le pregunto al instrumento, para luego abrazarlo como si fuera su novia.

Draco lo observaba muy divertido, sosteniendo a la vez una guitarra completamente negra con formas muy definidas.

- ¿Y bien?¿Qué les parecen? – preguntó el vendedor haciendo aparición.

- Perfectas¿Cuál es el precio de cada una? – preguntó el rubio.

- Los precios se encuentran detrás del clavijero – indicó con una sonrisa que le abarcaba toda la cara.

Ambos giraron la respectiva guitarra que sostenían y buscaron el valor.

- Ouch!- exclamó Theo con expresión desilusionada – Lo siento querida, lo nuestro no puede ser...- y soltó la guitarra devolviéndola a su lugar con cara de frustración.

- Disculpe, señor¿En cuanto nos deja las dos? – preguntó Draco mientras se ponía de pie para quedar a la altura del vendedor.

- ¿Nos puede disculpar un momento? – pidió Theo, llevándose al rubio del brazo al otro extremo de la tienda – Lo siento amigo, pero yo no puedo comprarla...ni aunque me la vendieran a mitad de precio!

El muchacho observó unos segundos a su amigo con una expresión pensativa, luego miró los instrumentos y finalmente al vendedor.

- Me las llevo – concluyó.

- ¿QUÉEEEEEE?!- gritó de sorpresa su amigo – No no no...olvídalo...no no no no – dijo innumerables veces mientras también negaba con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejo que mi mejor amigo pierda la oportunidad de tener al amor de su vida? – preguntó con astucia, mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora.

- Pero...es decir...es que..en el fondo...- murmuraba Theo sin sentido, sin tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detener a su amigo...

- Mira, si quieres te lo tomas como regalo de cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, día de la mascota, etc., - dijo mientras le pasaba el dinero al cajero y recibía sus compras – y toma, esto es tuyo – afirmó mientras le entregaba el obsequio.

El muchacho lo recibió en silencio, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del universo. Luego miró al rubio con ojos repletos de gratitud y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual no fue correspondido pues Draco se petrificó por completo...nunca había recibido un abrazo de agradecimiento...nunca pensó que dicho gesto lo haría darse por pagado por esa y por otras diez guitarras.

- Gracias ...- susurró finalmente el castaño.

- De nada. – respondió con satisfacción.

- ¿Sabías que yo no recibía un regalo de alguien desde los 10 años?- preguntó mientras miraba el suelo.

- No tenía idea ...- contestó Draco sintiéndose un poco incómodo por dicha revelación - ¿Por qué desde hace 10 años?

- Porque hace 10 años murieron mis padres- respondió mirándolo fijamente con melancolía, pero también con felicidad por el gesto de su amigo.

El rubio nuevamente quedó petrificado sin saber que hacer o decir. Él sabía como actuar en muchas situaciones, pero cuando estas involucraban sentimientos su seguridad se iba al tacho de basura.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca de pronto apareció Pansy con dos bolsas repletas de algo y con una cara muy emocionada, pero a la vez, contrariada.

- ¿También te regalaron una guitarra? – preguntó Theo ganándose una carcajada de su amigo.

- ¿Ah? – respondió la chica desconcertada por el comentario.

- Nada Pansy...¿que traes ahí?- dijo Draco mientras indicaba las bolsas

- Es que...yo...bueno...verán...

- Hey!!, un momento...tu estuviste todo el tiempo con nosotros¿cómo pudiste comprar algo fuera de la tienda? – preguntó el castaño un poco contrariado.

- COMO!¡¿NI SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ME FUI?! –vociferó con furia la chica mientras sus dos amigos empezaron a cazar moscas con la mirada.

- Ja ja ja...claro que lo notamos – Contesto finalmente el rubio tratando de salir del embrollo – Sabes que nos gusta molestarte – agregó para darle una mayor credibilidad – Y bueno¿nos vas a decir que compraste? O vamos a tener que quitarte eso para saber – terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- NO!, ejem... no, no es necesario...lo que sucede es que bueno ... como les dije fui a ver la nueva tienda... y bueno... ejem... dicha tienda resultoserunatiendadeobjetosmuggleshechizados...¿Quién me invita a una cerveza? Me quedé sin un peso!- terminó con su mejor mirada comenzando a caminar hacia las Tres Escobas.

- Un momentito – dijo Draco atajándola del brazo – No entendí ni pizca lo que nos dijiste y eso no me da muy buena espina.

- Aaaaaah...-suspiró la chica con resignación al ver que su plan de hacerse la desentendida no había dado resultado – Esta bien, esta bien, soy culpable – alegó mientras de la bolsa sacaba un pequeño aparatito rectangular y muchas cajas rectangulares del porte de pequeños libros.

- ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? – preguntó Theo intrigado.

- El grande es un aparato reproductor de videos muggle hechizado para funcionar sin electricidad...y las pequeñas son videos de bailes muggle.

Ambas serpientes quedaron con los ojos saltones y la mandíbula desencajada ante dicha develamiento...¿Pansy comprando objetos muggle? No...eso no podía ser cierto, no al menos en el mundo real donde Pansy detestaba con todo su ser a los muggles y a las sangres sucias. Comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente mientras el rostro de la chica se volvía más y más depresivo.

- Espera Theo – dijo el rubio tratando de parar de reír - ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – la chica lo miró con culpabilidad – No me digas que es cierto!

- Lo es...- susurró volviéndose cada vez más gris.

- ¿Y que te pasó?- preguntó el castaño, un poco desorientado.

- Como les dije...fui a ver esa nueva tienda que inauguraron al lado de Zonko, y resultó ser una tienda que vende objetos muggles hechizados...cuando me di cuenta quise retirarme de inmediato, sin embargo, antes de salir, vi como le mostraban este aparato a una señora y no pude evitar quedarme pegada a él...mostraba a un hombre y a una mujer bailando de una forma que jamás he visto en el mundo mágico – suspiró otra vez y prosiguió - así que decidí preguntarle al vendedor de que se trataba...

- ¿Y de que se trataba? – interrumpió Theo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de sus dos amigos.

- ...Era un video de una competencia de baile muggle...es increíble cuantas clases de bailes tienen allá! Cada cual con sus reglas y pasos obligatorios- exclamó la chica recuperando un poco el color al recordar la emoción que le dio ver ese espectáculo.

- ...Debe ser la falta de magia lo que los tiene buscando formas de entretención...-murmuró el castaño más para si que para el resto.

- Eso no explica porqué lo compraste – espetó el rubio con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Porque me gustó demasiado y quise verlo otra vez – respondió nuevamente apenada, como si la estuvieran regañando.

- ¿Ver una y otra vez lo mismo? – insistió la serpiente con incredulidad.

- No...por eso compre esto – dijo mostrando muchas cajas pequeñas – se llaman videos y cada uno trae distintas cosas.

Después de la explicación se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. _**Ay por merlín, ahora si que metí la pata...**_

- Bueno...no hay nada que hacer ¿o si?, vamos a tomar una cerveza – dijo finalmente Draco.

- ¿No te enojaste?- preguntó con esperanza la chica.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- replicó con algo de molestia – Sería estúpido, considerando que ya no me importan esas boludeces, aunque tampoco las promuevo.

- ¿Y tu Theo? – preguntó ya más calmada, pues su amigo era muy relajado ante la vida.

- Que ridiculez! Lo único que quiero es que me lo muestres cuando lleguemos a la sala común...me tiene completamente intrigado- respondió con cara de misterio.

La muchacha sonrió aliviada, sintiendo como cada día más quería a ese par de serpientes..

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Un grupo de cuatro amigos estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa mientras tomaban cerveza de mantequilla. Tres de ellos conversaban apasionantemente sobre un tema que al cuarto no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

_**Quidditch...**_pensó Hermione..._**¿Por qué siempre tienen que hablar de quidditch?**_ Cuestionó con desdicha. Ya llevaban al menos 30 minutos conversando de lo mismo mientras la chica los miraba con cara de profundo tedio. _**Se suponía que hoy sería especial...que decepción.**_

De pronto sintió como unas risas se iban acercando a la entrada del local, _**seguramente ellos no están hablando de Quidditch**_ pensó con fastidio, dirigiendo instintivamente su mirada a la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando vio al trío de serpientes entrar su corazón se oprimió como un pergamino estropeado, sintiéndose curiosa y a la vez envidiosa de ellos.

Los tres tomaron asiento justo en la mesa siguiente a la de los leones, sin percatarse de los mismos. La castaña inconscientemente comenzó a observarlos más detenidamente, especialmente al rubio, que hizo los primeros 6 años de su vida mágica un completo desastre.

Al mirarlo detenidamente se percató de lo mucho que había cambiado. Su pelo ya no se encontraba engominado sino que le caía graciosamente por su frente...su semblante ya no era gélido como el hielo, ni indiferente, ni arrogante...parecía un chico normal...algo más sarcástico e irónico que el resto...pero normal al fin y al cabo. _**Que estoy haciendo! Mirando a Malfoy! Debo estar más aburrida de lo que pensé...**_se dijo volviendo a mirar a sus amigos, quienes seguían enfrascados en el mismo tema.

Inhaló profundamente y de nuevo se giró a mirar a los Slythering. Notó que los dos chicos llevaban unos bolsos negros gigantes..._**parecen guitarras**_...mientras que la chica llevaba dos bolsas que tenían sobresaliendo..._**videos?videos?MUGGLES!!!**_...En su rostro se formó una expresión de pánico..._**desde cuando Parkinson compra objetos muggles!!! De seguro algo se traen entre manos...**_

- Hermioneeeee, Hermioneeeee – dijo Ron al ver la cara de shock de su novia, la cual no reaccionaba por estar en otro lado, moviéndola suavemente del brazo para llamar su atención.

- ¿Ah?- respondió finalmente la chica un poco desorientada.

- ¿Qué te pasó Herms? Estabas con una carita...-soltó Ginny, mientras imitaba la cara de espanto de la castaña.

- Nada...nada...- contestó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto con un movimiento de manos.

- Déjenla chicos – intervino Harry – Seguramente estaba en otro lado porque hemos estado hablando todo el tiempo de Quidditch.

- CIERTO! – exclamó Ron con cara de culpabilidad – Lo siento amor, te dejé botada mucho tiempo...¿me perdonas? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su novia, la cual no podía evitar adquirir una tonalidad escarlata.

- No hay drama – respondió con una sonrisa forzada sintiendo un poco de molestia.

Estaba a punto de volcar su concentración a sus amigos cuando notó que los integrantes de la mesa del lado se estaban marchando. No supo porqué, pero tuvo una impostergable necesidad de saber a donde se dirigían.

- Disculpen – les dijo a sus amigos – voy a ver unas cosas y vuelvo.

- No te vayas! Espera que me termine el vaso y te acompaño a donde quieras! – exclamo el pelirrojo afirmándola de la mano mientras la otra pareja la miraba con las mismas intenciones.

- No se preocupen...en serio – respondió con su mejor cara – solamente voy a ver unos libros que necesito, y no es un paseo muy emocionante para ustedes¿o si? – agregó al ver la mueca que los tres hicieron al escuchar la palabra "libros" – Entonces nos vemos en media hora en Honeydunkes. – ordenó mientras se apresuraba a salir.

- Espera!- Grito Ron levantándose y deteniéndola en la puerta – Te me cuidas preciosa...- le susurró mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

- Claro...

Salió de las Tres Escobas con rapidez...sin embargo los Slythering ya no se veían por ningún lado. _**Donde están...donde están...**_pensaba la castaña mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente pudo divisarlos a una gran distancia de donde ella se encontraba.

Corrió los primeros metros hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca como para seguirlos a paso normal. Pero sucedió algo que ella no esperaba, se separaron...por un lado se fue Nott con Parkinson...por el otro Malfoy.

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a seguir al rubio quien después de unos metros entró a "_Flourish & Blotts_". Ella inmediatamente entró observando como el chico se perdía en el tercer pasillo... sin pensarlo, hizo lo mismo, cuando se vio atrapada por la muñeca izquierda, arrastrada y acorralada entre una estantería y su peor enemigo, Draco Malfloy, el cual después de observarle todo el rostro finalmente dijo.

- ¿Por qué me sigues Granger?


	8. Chapter 8

**OO**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Soy extremadamente feliz por los reviews que me han llegado!, les juro que me emociono mucho con el tiempo que dedican a leerme, y eso me da ganas de seguir perseverando en ir escribiendo un capítulo por día. **

**Gracias a Chibi!! **No te preocupes, ya tendrás las respuestas a tus dudas. Pero el nombre del fic tendrá mucha importancia dentro de la historia ) ojo con eso. De verdad yo también me he enamorado de Draco y Theo..ya quisiera ser Pansy! Jajaja.

**Karyta! **Siempre leyendo a escondidas jejeje...soy el motivo de tus idas ninja a la biblioteca escolar!!! Ojalá nunca te pillen!

**Beautifly...**yo también me quiero casar con el! Hay que hacer cola parece ¬¬!!!

**Karixxxxxxxx! **Eres un dulce! Te metiste a fanfiction por miiiiii, emoción hasta las lagrimas. Nanacizada al 100¿cuándo hacemos el momento musical otra vez?

**Lady Arilyn**, muchas gracias por leerme! Como verás, adopte tu consejo y lo puse en el sumario de la historia. Espero que la trama te siga atrapando!.

**Zulyb6**, no te preocupes! Continuo!!!!!, y esto se viene para largo. Esperemos que mi proyecto "un día, un capítulo" no desaparezca con mis obligaciones de lawyer je je je.

Un tremendo abrazo para todos los demás lectores!

Acá vaaaaaa!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Ella inmediatamente entró observando como el chico se perdía en el tercer pasillo... sin pensarlo, hizo lo mismo, cuando se vio atrapada por la muñeca izquierda, arrastrada y acorralada entre una estantería y su peor enemigo, Draco Malfloy, el cual después de observarle todo el rostro finalmente dijo._

_¿Por qué me sigues Granger?_

**8.- **

El chico observaba con detenimiento descarado el rostro de la castaña como si quisiera grabárselo...nunca la había visto de tan cerca por lo que no había podido notar con anterioridad los rasgos perfectamente delineados que tenía...una nariz respingada, ojos color avellana, cabello castaño ondulado (aunque ahora lo llevaba liso) y una piel pulcra. De pronto, pudo percibir el nerviosismo de ella al ver como su respiración iba en incremento mientras mantenía apretados los ojos.

No supo porqué, pero el rubio tuvo la necesidad de acercase más y más a ella, ante lo cual la chica dio un pequeño brinco seguido por una serie de temblores... sin embargo...Hermione nada hizo para zafarse de la situación.

_**No puede ser...no puede ser...¿en que me metí?...di algo... lo que sea... diablos!... .no se me ocurre nada... aléjalo... no puedo... no puedo moverme.. **_Abrió los ojos en un ataque de valentía percatándose como su enemigo estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente.

Al ver como la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, despertó, dándose cuenta de lo extraña que era la situación y de lo sospechoso de su comportamiento. Se acercó sigilosamente a su oído izquierdo pudiendo apreciar el delicioso olor a vainilla que la chica expedía.

- Te hice una pregunta Granger... se supone que eres una mujer educada¿o no? – susurró con ironía.

- ...suéltame...- murmuró la chica con voz apagada.

- No hasta que me respondas..¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo? – insistió sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba.

- Me estoy impacientando – informó el muchacho con molestia.

- No te estaba siguiendo hurón...

- ¿Entonces? – interrumpió el rubio.

- No debería parecerte extraño ver a una "sabelotodo" en una librería – respondió retomando el control de sus pensamientos y quitándose con violencia a su enemigo de encima – Por lo demás¿No te estás dando demasiados aires?¿Para que querría seguirte? No me importa tu existencia en lo más mínimo – Mintió mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Él retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada fija en ella, tratando de evaluar si lo que dijo se trataba de una mentira o una dolorosa verdad..._**que estúpido...como podría importarle a alguien a quien le hice la vida imposible...más aun si tiene a la comadreja y a san potter a su lado...**_. Se disponía a responder algo cuando un tercero los interrumpió.

- ¿Herrrmione?- la chica se giró para ver a su profesor de DCAO

- ¿Víktor? Es decir, profesor...que gusto verlo – respondió la castaña con incomodidad.

- No te prreocupes, acá me puedes decir porr el nombrre – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Tienes prroblemas? – preguntó ceñudo al ver quien acompañaba a la chica.

- No no no no! – exclamó desesperadamente – no pasa nada, solo nos encontramos aquí!. – agregó mirando al búlgaro quien no tenía aspecto de estar convencido al respecto.

- ¿Segurrro?

- Ya te respondió – soltó secamente el rubio – Sólo nos topamos en este pasillo.

El chico nuevamente se acercó a la castaña quien se puso nerviosa de inmediato, la tomo por los hombros y con un sonoro _"permiso"_ la corrió suavemente hacia el lado, sacando el libro que necesitaba y que ella estaba tapando con el cuerpo.

- Listo – dijo con el libro en la mano – Nos vemos Granger – soltó mientras le daba un despacio beso en la mejilla y le susurraba – ...Me gustan más tus bucles... – desapareciendo del lugar mientras era asesinado por la mirada de Krum.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza, adquiriendo una tonalidad escarlata furiosa. _**Que mierda fue eso! **_Exclamó mentalmente mientras se llevaba la mano hacia la mejilla tocada por los labios del rubio.

- Herrmione...

- Demonios! Ron!! – exclamó de pronto ignorando a su profesor, notando que ya había pasado más del tiempo convenido para encontrarse en Honeydunkes.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado y a la vez fastidiado por no ser tomado en cuenta por la chica.

- Si si si...es que quedé de encontrarme con Ron y los chicos y voy muy atrasada...con permiso – Dijo la castaña, sin embargo, cuando iba a salir el búlgaro la detuvo del brazo - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ahora ella.

- ¿Lo quierrres? – preguntó con expresión desolada

- ¿A quien?

- A tu novio...

- Por su puesto – dijo no con todo el convencimiento que hubiera deseado – o sino no estaría con él.

- ¿Segurro?- insistió el ex jugador de Quidditch mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

La muchacha se sentía tremendamente incomoda con el tono que había adquirido la conversación, estaba a punto de ordenarle que no se acercara más a ella cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido. Giró su vista en dirección al origen de aquél cuando lo vio...con la cara deformada y los dientes apretados.

- Ron...- murmuró la chica con terror.

- ASI QUE POR ESTE MIERDA NOS TENIAS BOTADOS ESPERANDOTE!!! – Vociferó tan rojo como su cabello.

- ESPERA! – gritó con desesperación ella – NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS!

- POR ESO ESTABAS TAN EXTRAÑA NO?? Y YO ESFORZÁNDOME MIENTRAS TU ME ENGAÑABAS! – gritó a su vez mientras de daba una escandalosa patada a la estantería de su derecha.

- YO JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! – aseguró la muchacha aguantándose las lagrimas.

- MENTIRA! – exclamó con violencia mientras agitaba las manos – MENTIRA! ERES UNA...

- NI TE ATRRREVAS PERRDEDOR!- vociferó esta vez el búlgaro, metiendose de lleno a la discusión

- TÚ NO TE METAS DESCEREBRADO!- le advirtió mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

- POR FAVOR! – suplicó la chica – SOLO NOS ENCONTRAMOS ACÁ...

Pero el pelirrojo antes de escucharla se abalanzó, en una mala estrategia, en contra del búlgaro, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz, la cual empezó a sangrar profusamente. Krum no se dejó amedrentar por la furia de su alumno, así que de inmediato le devolvió el golpe en plena mandíbula, botando al chico como si fuera de papel. Estaba dispuesto a darle más cuando Hermione se interpuso entre ambos

- Noooooo!- suplico nuevamente, mientras se agachaba a ver el estado de su maltrecho novio, el cual trataba de alejarla . – Por favor...vete... – Le rogó a su profesor, el cual la miró con tristeza y desapareció del lugar a pasos agigantados.

- Quítate – ordenó secamente el pelirrojo, sacando con violencia las manos de la castaña de su cara.

- Escúchame...por favor...- susurró la castaña

- No – respondió el pelirrojo parándose con dificultad mientras la miraba con profundo odio – Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

¿_**Porque mierda hice eso?**_Se preguntaba contrariado...por un lado, quería ver la reacción de Granger, por otro, quería fastidiar al cavernícola. Sin embargo, en su inconsciente había una tercera razón: quería hacerlo y punto.

- Por fin! Te tardaste un siglo! – reclamó Pansy mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura en signo de reproche

- ¿Sabes cuantos años son un siglo? – preguntó capciosamente, mientras le entregaba un paquete.

- ¿Para mi? – preguntó ilusionada

- No – la chica lo miró con decepción – Claro que es para ti, no seas ingenua, no eres una Hufflepuff ¿O debemos pedir cambio de casa para que no nos avergüences?.- dijo mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué es? – insistió obviando el sarcasmo de su amigo.

- Yo también quiero saber! – informó Theo con voz de niño en navidad.

- Lo sabrás cuando lo abras...pero eso será en el castillo, cuando estés en tu habitación.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó por tercera vez ya al borde de la desesperación.

- Porqué no nos podemos arriesgar a que te vean con eso en la calle...tenemos una reputación que cuidar.

- Copiado – respondió la chica con una sonrisa enorme.

- Regresemos? Muero de hambre ...- pidió el castaño mientras se pasaba la mano por el estomago.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo cuando sintieron unos gritos de ..._**comadreja y san potter?**_

- Cálmate amigo! – trataba de razonar Harry – No ves que lo más posible es que fuese un mal entendido!

- Sabia que te pondrías de su parte!!!! – recriminó el pelirrojo con un mirada de desprecio.

- Harry no se está poniendo de lado de nadie Ron!!!! Sino que está siendo racional! Hermione no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso!! – gritó Ginny

- A ELLA NI ME LA MENCIONES! DEJO DE EXISTIR PARA MI! – vociferó a todo pulmón,- LO NUESTRO TERMINÓ - marchándose del lugar y dejando a su mejor amigo y hermana completamente petrificados.

_**¿Qué?!! Maldición...Granger...**_pensó con preocupación, sabiendo que la muchacha estaría sumergida en una profunda depresión

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

No veía nada pues las lagrimas le nublaban la visión... corría...corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban... quería alejarse de todo el gentío, pero al parecer, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llenar los espacios que ella quería para si.

Un fuerte peso se le había instalado en el pecho y no la dejaba respirar. Se detuvo a coger una bocanada de aire y avanzó como pudo hacia la sombra de un árbol solitario, arrodillándose debajo de él.

Lloraba...lloraba...y cuando trataba de parar...seguía llorando con más escándalo...

Se rascó los ojos con furia, machacándoselos sin lograr que estos dejaran de llorar. No podía entender, no quería entender, como el supuesto "día especial" se había convertido en el peor que podía recordar (sin contar la guerra por supuesto).

Estuvo ahí por el resto de la tarde...sin poder mejorar su condición anímica como para poder regresar a Hogwarts, hasta que de pronto, sintió la presencia de otra persona.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero estos se encontraban tan hinchados que no podía enfocar a su acompañante, el cual comenzó a tirar de su brazo.

- Vamos Granger...deja de dar lástima y regresa – _**Malfoy? **_– Vamos que ya está oscureciendo – insistió el rubio tratando de levantarla por el brazo.

La chica no podía responder. Quería decirle que la dejara sola, que no la tocara, pero no podía, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello...

- Que fastidio...- espetó el rubio, mientras se agachaba y procedía a tomarla en brazos – Espero que no peses mucho, o sino tendré que dejarte a mitad de camino – informó.

Ella no opuso resistencia al sentir como Malfloy la levantaba a cuestas, y al sentir como él empezaba a caminar, apoyó instintivamente su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quedándose después de unos minutos profundamente dormida.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Theo mientras apuntaba a la castaña con el dedo.

- Un ratón de biblioteca.- respondió Draco mientras caminaban en dirección al castillo ...con una Pansy muy molesta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saludos Queridos Lectores.**

**Acá se reporta su abogada poco seria favorita, con otro capítulo más ).**

**Les cuento que no estoy segura de poder actualizar mañana domingo, pero si no puedo, les indemnizaré con un capítulo XL el lunes. Ahora van los saludos personalizados a aquellas personitas que siempre me sacan una sonrisa con sus reviews.**

**1. Chibi! yo también amo a draco. Que bueno que tu novio no sea celoso!!! asi me puedes seguir leyendo y enamorándote más de él. **

**2. Kareeeeen! Que bueno que hayas moricido con el capítulo!, tengo pensado uno para más adelante donde moricionaras más aún! quedaras hiperventilada XD**

**3. Beautifly, acá va la respuesta a tus dudas ;), me encanta que siempre trates de ver el futuro de la historia.**

**4. Y finalmente, wiiii! me leiste de la casa Karyta! el mega review!!!! espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. (yo también quedé mal con el final de dormiens..pero mal para bien P)...A mi me gustaria que draco me cargara en brazos UU**

**Bueno. **

**Aquí les va!**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"_...Ella no opuso resistencia al sentir como Malfloy la levantaba a cuestas, y al sentir como él empezaba a caminar, apoyó instintivamente su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quedándose después de unos minutos profundamente dormida..."_

**9.- **

La sala común de Slytherin estaba repleta por alumnos hiperventilados que acababan de volver de la excursión a Hogsmade... al parecer, había sido un día emocionante para muchos de ellos, ya que todos hablaban a la vez y mostraban lo que habían comprado por allá.

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando la sala completamente vacía ya a las diez y media, momento en el que tres serpientes más ingresaron por la entrada con menos energías que el resto.

- Mierda mis brazos ...- se quejó el primero de ellos – Mi espalda...

- ¿Te duelen mucho?¿Vamos a la enfermería?- preguntó el segundo, un poco preocupado.

- Déjalo – respondió una tercera – esas son las consecuencias de cometer estupideces y dárselas de buena persona; que asuma y no fastidie

- ¿Por qué tan violenta Pansy? – inquirió el segundo - ¿No estarás celosa?

- Por supuesto!- respondió con simpleza, logrando de dicha forma una expresión de sorpresa en las otras dos serpientes.

- Hey! Un momento¿estás celosa de verdad? – preguntó esta vez Draco con un gesto de incomodidad en el rostro.

- Si – contestó secamente la chica mientras se arreglaba el cabello detrás de las orejas.

- ¿Te gusta Draco? – preguntó Theo con cara de espanto – O sea...yo pensé que se te había quitado...

- No sean tan básicos! – exclamó Pansy con molestia – No, no me gusta desde hace tiempo, pues se que él jamás va a corresponderme.

- ¿Entonces? – insistió el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

- Soy celosa de mis amigos...¿Ya?, NI SE ATREVAN a agregar a otra chica al grupo, soy la única y ustedes son míos ¿Entienden?- amenazó mientras levantaba la ceja izquierda y colocaba sus manos en las caderas – Ahora ven para acá.

La chica tomó de un brazo a Draco y lo instaló en el sillón de la sala común. Le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, sin importarle las protestas del rubio y ni el color del rostro de Theo, el cual se había enrojecido completamente.

"_Esperen" _pidió mientras subía a su habitación y bajaba al instante con un frasquito color blanco, _"esto te quitara el dolor para que puedas dormir"_ explicó, mientras le untaba a su amigo la crema en la espalda, haciéndole un masaje con movimientos circulares.

Draco cerró los ojos sintiendo como el menjurje comenzaba a surtir efecto, percibiendo un agradable calorcillo en donde antes le dolía...estaba en el paraíso.

- Listo – informó la muchacha cerrando el frasco – Con eso debe bastar para que puedas dormir, mañana no sé, no te aseguro nada.

- Gracias Pansy- dijo sinceramente Draco mientras se colocaba nuevamente la camisa.

- Nada que gracias – respondió con pesadez mientras se levantaba para regresar a su habitación - Ya están advertidos, soy la única chica que necesitan dentro del grupo.

Los dos la miraron con extrañeza...nunca habían pensado que la chica sería tan posesiva con ellos, pero en cierta medida, les agradaba. Cuando creían que ella ya había ingresado a la habitación y procedieron a hacer lo mismo, escucharon "_AHHHH, tampoco se les olvide que son míos,¿ está claro?"_, afirmación que fue acompañada de un sonoro portazo.

- Ni siquiera se acordó de abrir mi regalo! – protestó el rubio acompañado de un suspiro de el castaño – Mujeres!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Los primeros rayos del sol le pegaron en la cara, provocándole una incomodidad horrible. _**Maldición...no cerré las cortinas**_, pensó mientras escondía su hinchado rostro entre las sábanas.

Lamentablemente, fue en ese instante que recordó lo sucedido ayer...y la angustia de su pecho volvió a instalarse con violencia, dejándola sumida en una tristeza y angustia inconmensurable. Abrazó instintivamente su almohada, tratando de buscar un consuelo que nunca llegó.

No podía creerlo...la relación que había esperado por mucho tiempo terminó... la persona que quiso durante años la dejó en un arrebato de celos. Ahora probablemente él pensaba que era una traidora y la odiaba con todo su ser.

Conocía a Ron como la palma de su mano, sabía que era un cabeza dura y que cuando se le instalaba una idea en la cabeza era difícil que esta saliera...al menos no en un buen tiempo.

Ya lo había hecho con Harry en cuarto año, cuando no le creyó que el no metió su nombre al cáliz de fuego; también lo había hecho con ella, cuando los abandonó en plena búsqueda de los Horrocruxes acusándola de que ella prefería al morocho. ¿Quién esperaba que esta vez fuese distinto? Nadie... al menos ella había perdido completamente las esperanzas...

_**Un momento...**_se dijo _**...no recuerdo haber caminado de regreso al castillo...solo recuerdo que lloré como nunca... el árbol... Malfoy? ... Malfoy cargándome de vuelta?!..no puede ser...¿o si?...todo es confuso... me tomó y...y luego no recuerdo nada hasta...**_

_**Flashback**_

_- Hasta acá llego – informó el chico despertando a la castaña mientras la depositaba en el suelo_

_- ¿Dónde...?- comenzó a preguntar confundida_

_- ¿Estás? – completó el rubio – estás a un pasillo de tu sala común._

_- ¿...Me cargaste hasta aquí...? – preguntó con asombro levantándose del suelo._

_- Nooooo, te arrastré por el piso – respondió sarcásticamente Draco mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta – Aunque la verdad...estuve a punto de hacerlo...¿Sabes? deberías comer menos... pesas una brutalidad – agregó con malicia mientras se giraba en dirección a las mazmorras._

_- ¿Por qué?!!! – gritó desesperadamente la castaña al verlo partir._

_- No se, pregúntale a un medimago, de seguro es porque tu metabolismo es lento – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros y desaparecía del lugar._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- No me refería a eso idiota...- susurró para si misma, escondiéndose nuevamente entre las sábanas.

Durmió por otros 20 minutos...no tenía ninguna intención de bajar a desayunar...ni siquiera tenía la intención de salir de su habitación a menos que se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no podría llevar a cabo sus deseos.

- Hermione...Hermione – Alguien susurraba mientras la movía con delicadeza – Hermione...despierta amiga, se te va a pasar la hora del desayuno y te quedarás con hambre...

- No tengo hambre – Murmuró entre las sábanas – déjame en paz.

- No seas malcriada...debes comer algo! Vamos, levántate! – ordenó la chica mientras la tomaba del brazo para obligarla a levantarse.

- Te dije que me dejes tranquila Ginny! – gritó con desesperación.

- No te estoy preguntando, te estoy ordenando, levántate! – grito a su vez la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia al ver que sus esfuerzos no rendían fruto.

La castaña sacó su rostro de entre las sábanas y la miró con dureza, una dureza que la pelirroja jamás había visto en el rostro de su amiga, la cual se veía exaltada por lo hinchado de sus ojos y lo seco de sus labios.

- Lo siento...- susurró Ginny mientras bajaba la mirada apenada – No sabes cuanto lo siento, supe lo que pasó y...

- No sé que te habrá contado él, pero probablemente es una versión muy distorsionada...así que dudo que sepas realmente lo que pasó – Interrumpió con frialdad.

- Lo sé. Como sé que todo es un mal entendido y que tu jamás dañarías a mi hermano... – dijo con algo de angustia.

- Ginny...- soltó la castaña mientras aguantaba las lagrimas con exito.

- Ahora hazme el favor y bajemos. No le des el gusto a mi hermano de quedarte acá deprimida – solicitó Ginny – Por otro lado, Harry está de muerte esperándonos abajo¡ni te imaginas cuantas veces trató de subir al cuarto de chicas para poder ver como te encontrabas!

La castaña esbozo una breve sonrisa y procedió a arreglarse, siendo ayudada en la tarea por su mejor amiga. Luego de unos minutos bajaron encontrándose con el morocho, el cual, a penas vio a la chica, la abrazó con fuerza.

- Estoy contigo – le dijo al oído sin soltarla, lo que hizo que Hermione derramara una lagrima rebelde.

Al llegar al gran comedor, la muchacha no pudo evitar mirar dirección a la mesa de las serpientes, encontrando rápidamente su objetivo, Draco Malfoy... Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, hasta que la castaña pronuncio un insonoro _**gracias, **_el cual fue recibido por un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Que pereza! – exclamó una chica de cabellos oscuros mientras se estiraba en su cama y bostezaba tragándose toda la habitación.

Lentamente tomó asiento mirando a su alrededor...La habitación estaba completamente vacía, _**"probablemente las demás se encuentran desayunando en el gran comedor" **_... Se rascó los ojos con las mangas de su pijama y dando otro gran bostezo se levantó. _**"Los chicos también ya deben estar ahí...mejor me apuro o Theo se comerá todo" **_

Pansy se duchó y vistió con rapidez. Cuando estaba lista para bajar recordó..._**De veras! No he abierto el regalo de Draco!**_... Corrió a toda velocidad para abrir su baúl y de el extrajo el paquete que le había entregado el rubio el día anterior.

Como una niña en navidad, comenzó a rasgar el papel desesperada para encontrarse con un _**libro? Desde cuando a mi me gusta leer? Es que acaso no me conoce?**_. Bufó con decepción. Sin embargo, cuando leyó el titulo, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro _**"Costumbres Muggles Volumen 8: Danzas y su significado"**_.

- Draco, te amo! – gritó mientras abrazaba el libro y lo volvía a guardar en su baúl, desapareciendo de la habitación en búsqueda de su amigo.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

El desayuno transcurrió con mayor tranquilidad de lo que esperaba la castaña, lo que se debía principalmente a la ausencia del pelirrojo en la mesa de Gryffindor...pero esto lamentablemente no duró demasiado. De pronto todos los alumnos se quedaron gradualmente en silencio mirando a la entrada del salón...

Hermione se tardó un rato en reaccionar y en mirar a la misma dirección...pero cuando lo hizo, el corazón le dejó de funcionar...Ron entraba al gran salón, sonriente...y no estaba solo...llevaba a una rubia colgando del brazo

- ¿No que Weasley salía con Granger? – preguntó en voz alta un desubicado alumno de Ravenclaw, el cual fue acallado de un codazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Y al final su abogada poco seria pudo actualizar!**

**Siiiiiiii!**

Bueno, estaba pensando dar una pequeña aclaración antes de continuar.

1. Mi intención es hacer una historia larga, así que hay lotus para rato, no se preocupen.

2. Por otro lado, se estarán preguntando cual la razón del nombre...pues bien, esa respuesta la tendrán en unos 5 capítulos más, así que no desesperen!. Todo tiene su razón de ser.

3. Finalmente, les cuento que estoy creando un blog que tiene por objeto poner material adicional, el cual será muy importante después (como la música que acompaña al capítulo, imágenes, etc).

**En fin, quiero agradecer las visitas!, pero especialmente a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejar su opinión.**

**Karyta** estaba pensando hacer un fic de esos que te gustan al terminar este, pero todavía no lo tengo craneado, es que la verdad no me gusta caer en cliches, así que quiero pensar algo original.

**Zulyb6** que bueno leerte de nuevo!, espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho.

**Karix! **Querido dulce de manjar, moricione con el mail, publicando esto te lo respondo. Ahhhhh! Tendrás un capitulo hiperventilado, ten paciencia, lo escribiré dedicado a ti.

**Beautifly **afortunadamente tengo otros planes para Luna ), así que no te preocupes. Ella es demasiado honorable para prestarse a ese tipo de cosas.

**Fay Malfoy **eeee tengo nueva lectora!!! (salto de emoción) Yo también amo esta pareja P, así que no te preocupes, actualizo un capitulo por día (entre demandas escribo uno nuevo)

Finalmente, un saludin para **Chibi**, la primera que me auspició con el fic, se le quiere mucho mija! siempre con reviews muy entretenidos.

Saludos al resto de los lectores! Ahora les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Hermione se tardó un rato en reaccionar y en mirar a la misma dirección...pero cuando lo hizo, el corazón le dejó de funcionar...Ron entraba al gran salón, sonriente...y no estaba solo...llevaba a una rubia colgando del brazo_

_¿No que Weasley salía con Granger? – preguntó en voz alta un desubicado alumno de Ravenclaw, el cual fue acallado de un codazo._

**10.- **

Hermione estaba petrificada. Quería arrancar, desaparecer, pero sus piernas no le funcionaban...su cerebro se había entumecido al igual que su corazón. Desvió su mirada de la puerta jugando con sus cereales mientras sentía como los murmullos aumentaban de volumen, clavándose en sus tímpanos y volviéndola sorda.

Sentía las miradas tanto desde su propia mesa y como las del resto, incluida la de los profesores, donde a uno en especial le picaban las manos para desfigurarle el rostro al recién llegado.

Ron seguía avanzando por el gran comedor dirigiéndose a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde depositó a la rubia desconocida, no sin antes darle un fogoso beso en los labios. Luego, regresó lentamente a la mesa de los leones, sentándose descaradamente al lado de su hermana, frente a su ex novia y su mejor amigo.

- Que mierda estás haciendo ...- siseó Harry entre dientes mientras daba un golpe seco a la mesa.

- Desayunando – respondió con simpleza el pelirrojo, echándose un gran trozo de pastel a la boca.

- ...Déjalo...- susurró Hermione – Ya no importa...- agregó con voz quebrada, levantándose como pudo de su asiento y emprendiendo la marcha a la salida, tan natural como le permitieron sus propios nervios.

- Eres un imbécil! – Le espetó Ginny antes de salir en busca de su amiga.

- ¿Y tu no vas? – preguntó el chico con resentimiento.

- No...lo último que ella necesita es poner más en evidencia su dolor y tu estupidez – respondió Harry sirviéndose otro vaso de zumo de calabaza – Con Ginny basta por ahora- sentenció

Siguieron desayunando ambos con una hipócrita normalidad que nadie en ese salón creyó. El pelirrojo lucía una sonrisa flamante (como las que solía poner cuando ganaba un partido de ajedrez mágico o cuando detenía una Quaffle en los aros) mientras su amigo tenía un semblante pensativo y distante.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- soltó de pronto el morocho.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu nueva "novia"...- dijo con una mueca de desagrado

- Ah¿Sara? No, ella no es mi novia – respondió con simpleza

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

- No es mi novia, solo nos divertimos.. – contestó mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la chica, saludándola con la mano.

- Veo...- dijo Harry con decepción _**¿Desde cuando había dejado de conocer a Ron?**_ – Solamente te voy a pedir algo.

- ¿Qué sería? – preguntó el pelirrojo volviendo su atención a su amigo.

- Que tengas claro que si Hermione se enamora de otro chico, fue tu culpa – respondió con firmeza mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del comedor.

- No me importa...- murmuró Ron, no muy convencido al respecto.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Se habían levantado muy temprano para poder ensayar un poco con sus nuevas guitarras antes del desayuno. Theo estaba impresionado con la rapidez de aprendizaje del rubio, pues ya tenía todos los conocimientos básicos que podía adquirir...solo le faltaba práctica y ponerle su sello.

- Definitivamente me casaré con ella – dijo el castaño mientras observaba su reluciente guitarra.

- ¿Dónde estará Pansy? – preguntó Draco ignorando las alucinaciones de su amigo. - Se nos va a pasar la hora del desayuno si la seguimos esperando.

- De seguro se quedó dormida por estar hasta tarde viendo esos bailes muggles – respondió mientras guardaba el instrumento en su estuche – Mejor nos vamos y la esperamos allá...la quiero mucho pero no pienso quedarme sin comida, me pone de malas pulgas...

- ...Jamás te he visto enojado – interrumpió Draco con incredulidad

- Jamás me has visto sin desayunar..- soltó Theo agarrando del brazo a su amigo para arrastrarlo fuera de la sala común.

Llegaron al gran comedor con rapidez, sentándose al medio de la mesa de Slytherin en dirección a la mesa de los leones. _**Aún no baja...probablemente no lo haga.**_ Pensó el rubio mientras hacía una mueca de desaprobación.

Sin embargo, unos cinco minutos después hizo su aparición Granger, quien lo buscó con la mirada... _**¿Me estás mirando a mi sabelotodo? **_Se preguntó, cuando notó que la chica lo observaba formando un insonoro "gracias" en los labios... Draco sonrió por dentro y asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo _**de nada **_en su fuero interno.

El chico continúo con su desayuno sonriente tratando de ponerle atención a su amigo sin lograrlo, ya que la imagen de Granger aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza... La primera vez que la vio en el expresso Hogwarts, la primera vez que la insultó, cuando ella lo golpeó en tercer año, vestida de gala para el baile de navidad de cuarto, atrapándola como parte de la brigada inquisitorial en la oficina de Umbridge, luchando contra mortífagos en la torre de astronomía, en el aeropuerto a principios de año, llorando frente al lago, en la librería aprisionándola contra una estantería, y finalmente, se vio cargándola de vuelta al castillo...

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron perturbados al ver a Theo con la mirada fija en cierto punto y la boca semiabierta.

- Ouch...eso debe doler!- exclamó el castaño con una expresión compasiva.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó un poco desorientado, viendo como su amigo le señalaba la puerta del salón.

Y ahí lo vio. Al pobretón sonriente con una rubia colgando del brazo.

Instintivamente giró su rostro en dirección a la castaña, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que de pronto se volviera ciega y sorda para no tener que ver y oír lo que se avecinaba. Pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos, siendo testigo de la miseria de la muchacha, quien después de unos minutos salió del comedor al no poder soportar la situación...pensó en seguirla, aunque no sabía para que...pero su impulso se vio coartado al ver salir a la chica Weasley detrás de ella, y un rato después a San Potter.

Suspiró con resignación queriendo a la vez moler a golpes a la comadreja, pero dichos pensamientos tomaron una distinta tonalidad cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba, _**el pobretón acaba de firmar su acta de defunción...por fin se me ha abierto una oportunidad para empezar otra vez...**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Caminaba como zombie por los pasillos del castillo, agradecida de que sus amigos entendieran que en estos momentos lo único que quería era estar sola y enfocarse nuevamente en los estudios. Todavía seguía aguantándose las lagrimas de la mañana, pero ella se había jurado así misma que después de lo que acababa de ocurrir no valía la pena derramar ni una gota de sal más, a pesar de lo difícil que resultara contenerlas y de lo mucho que le ardieran los ojos por ello.

Ya se había acostumbrado a ignorar las miradas compasivas que le lanzaban otros alumnos, y los murmullos que se generaban a su paso. Decidió que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarse afectar por una situación como aquella...después de todo, nada podía ser peor que estar en medio de una guerra, sobretodo cuando uno era el brazo derecho del niño que vivió.

Para evitar escuchar otro comentario más, decidió ir cantando por lo bajo una canción... Increíble fue el alivio que sintió la muchacha al solo escuchar su balsámica voz y no un cúmulo de voces ajenas inquisidoras. Sin embargo, una voz particular se sobrepuso a su canto...

- ¿Cantas Granger? – dijo un chico que solía arrastrar las palabras.

- ¿Ah? – murmuró la castaña saliendo de su ensimismamiento solo para ver que frente a ella se encontraba su ex peor enemigo...ex porque el peor enemigo actual era cierto pelirrojo.

- ¿Vas a defensa contra las artes oscuras o te lo tomarás libre? – preguntó con voz dura y rostro inexpresivo.

- Voy – respondió con firmeza - ¿porqué preguntas?

- Quería comprobar algo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y relajando su rostro.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada, tanto por la pregunta como por tener una conversación civilizada con un Slytherin.

- Que la virtud de los Gryffindors es la valentía – respondió con una mueca asimilable a una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó sin habla...no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, en especial la conducta de Malfloy, quien de un día para otro había dejado de insultarla y ser el bastardo habitual. Estaba a punto de responder cuando se vio interrumpida por un huracán de cabello negro.

- Dracooooooo! – gritaba Pansy, mientras corría hacia el muchacho con los brazos abiertos. – Dracooo te amoooo! – gritaba a todo pulmón logrando un gesto de terror en el rubio.

La serpiente de un salto se colgó a la espalda del muchacho abrazándolo con fiereza, logrando que él se quejara de dolor sonoramente y que la castaña abriera los ojos como platos.

- Disculpa! – Exclamó con arrepentimiento mientras se bajaba de su espalda – ¿Aún te duele? – preguntó obteniendo una afirmación con la cabeza – Lo siento! Vamos que te hago mil masajes más! Te lo mereces! – dijo con alegría mientras lo agarraba del brazo para llevárselo del lugar.

- Un momento...un momento...¿por qué te comportas así? – preguntó el rubio un poco molesto por la excesiva energía de su amiga.

- Como que porque! Por el regalo! Lo abrí hoy por la mañana...lo amé! – exclamó la morocha mientras aleteaba con los brazos como una pequeña ignorando olímpicamente a la gryffindor.

- Ya estaba bueno...- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras la chica le sonreía sinceramente – Ayer casi me asesinaste y ni te acordaste de lo que te había entregado.

- Lo se...lo se...En fin!, vamos por tu masaje ahora o sino vas a tener que aguantar el dolor en clases – ordenó con suavidad mientras lo tironeaba nuevamente del brazo

- No sabía que tenías una masajista particular Malfoy – soltó la castaña con sarcasmo mirándolo con resentimiento.._**¿Por qué acabo de decir eso, porqué me molesta que ella lo trate así?**_

- Ah, tu estabas aquí... eres tan insignificante que ni me di cuenta de tu presencia..- siseó Pansy con fastidio – Pero si, por ahora soy la masajista de Draco ya que él cometió la estupidez de cargar a una obesa rata de biblioteca un largo trayecto lastimándose la espalda por ello.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, no había tomado el real peso del noble acto del Slytherin...el camino de regreso a Hogwarts era considerable, más aún si tienes el peso de otra persona a cuestas.

- Yo...yo...- murmuró la castaña – lo siento...- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Pues deberías – espetó Pansy – Ya vámonos – ordenó dándose la media vuelta y marchando furibunda de regreso a las mazmorras.

La castaña subió la mirada encontrándose con los grises ojos del rubio que la miraban fijamente, provocándole un leve color carmesí en las mejillas. Bajó de inmediato la mirada, sintiéndose indefensa y pequeña.

Draco acortó la distancia entre ambos, tomando la barbilla de la chica y obligándola a mirarlo.

- No te sientas culpable – le dijo sin pestañear – Nadie me obligó a cargarte.

La soltó luego de un incómodo silencio, girándose en la misma dirección por la cual Pansy había desaparecido. Sin embargo, después de dar un par de pasos miró nuevamente a la castaña con una aparente arrogancia.

- No esperes que se repita querida – le dijo con una sonrisa, logrando que la chica se volviera completamente escarlata mientras observaba como finalmente él desaparecía.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo prometido es deuda, acá les dejo el capítulo de hoy, el cual acabo de terminar de escribir ). Espero que lo disfruten tanto como los otros. **

**La verdad es que yo disfruto escribir cada capítulo a rabiar, al igual que me emociona leer los mensajitos que me dejan los lectores. Eso me sube la inspiración al 10000!.**

Les tengo una sorpresita preparada para más adelante, cuando me desocupe de ser una abogada poco sería que, entre demandas y audiencias, escribe una historia de HP.

Ahora los saludos personalizados en orden de aparición!!

**Karyta** te imaginé haciendo una tarea mega importante cuando de repente "oh!" te llega la actualización del fic y te preguntas.. "sigo con los deberes o leo", optando por la ultima P. Yo soy igual, dejo lo que estoy haciendo para leer jajaja.

**Chibi** muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, en serio!. De verdad Draco está para raptárselo a una isla desierta. Ah! Y lo del pelirrojo lo veremos, pero algo pasará ju ju prometido!.

**Fay Malfoy, **que rico leerte de nuevo! Que bueno que te guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia, pero espérate que se pondrá mejor aún!!!! Garantizado con visa.

**Zulyb6, **recibo tus felicitaciones con mucha humildad, gracias por el apoyo!, y aguántate un poquito, que se viene mucha acción..pronto pronto!.

**Silviota! **Eeeeeeeeee! Tengo una nueva lectora que deja reviews!!! Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te gusta, ya verás como cada día se pone más y más emocionante! Exige tu capítulo diario!

**Kariiiixx!, **se viene, se viene, tu ya estás spoileada, pero a penas tenga el dibujo que te comenté escribiré el capitulo de (censurado), para que te hiperventiles una y otra vez! Dedicado para voce.

Y finalmente saludos para otra nueva lectora que deja su opinión, **Clarita! **que bueno que te haya gustado hasta ahora, espero que sigas leyendolooooo.

Bueno, ahora los saludos al resto de los lectores ), y vamos con el capítulo

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_La soltó luego de un incómodo silencio, girándose en la misma dirección por la cual Pansy había desaparecido. Sin embargo, después de dar un par de pasos miró nuevamente a la castaña con una aparente arrogancia._

_No esperes que se repita querida – le soltó con una sonrisa, logrando que la chica se volviera completamente escarlata mientras observaba como finalmente él desaparecía._

**10.- Una semana...**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquél fatídico día en que vio a su supuesta media naranja acompañado de otra muchacha a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo... Desde entonces no había tenido contacto con el pelirrojo ya que ambos deliberadamente, como si tuviesen un acuerdo tácito, han evitado estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

De vez en cuando lo veía pasear con la chica de Hufflepuff, Sara, quien solía portar una sonrisa atontada creyéndose la máxima celebridad del momento... al principio le dolía hasta el tuétano verlos tan felices juntos, sin embargo borraba sus sentimientos de desdicha a través de conversaciones con Harry y Ginny, el estudio, o castigando de vez en cuando a algún alumno travieso en su retomada posición de prefecta...

Pero ella no se mentía así misma...a veces el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía evitar derramar un par de lagrimas...especialmente durante la noche, donde los recuerdos la inundaban...recuerdos de su amistad de largos 7 años con el pelirrojo...de todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos...de la cantidad de ocasiones en las que sus vidas estuvieron en peligro...de las peleas tontas...de todas aquellas veces en que él la defendió sin importarle nada más...de sus caricias...Veía eso tan lejano... su primer beso con él tan borroso, que le punzaba el corazón, dificultándole a ratos su respiración.

Increíblemente, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría, otra persona además de Ron estaba ocupando sus pensamientos...una serpiente de cabellos rubios y ojos grises al que solía ver caminar con elegancia junto a otras serpientes, sentado en los últimos puestos en clases, en el gran comedor o tocando una guitarra con Nott durante los descansos.

Desde ese mismo fatídico día, Malfoy no había intercambiado palabras con ella, lo cual inconscientemente le molestaba ya que encontraba extraño que el chico fuese amable con ella para luego ignorarla por completo.

En algunas raras ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaban, provocando un cúmulo de nervios en el estomago de la castaña,... sin embargo, él siempre cortaba el contacto visual sin dar muestras de interés.

- ¿Me podrías ayudar con esto?, la verdad es que no entiendo nada – dijo con frustración Neville, mientras se rascaba sistemáticamente la cabeza.

- ¿Ah?- respondió distraída la chica.

- Lo siento...¿Estas ocupada? Puedo venir más tarde

- No no, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando – contestó con frustración.

- ¿En los exámenes finales? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Claro! Que bien me conoces Nev! – mintió la chica en el mismo momento que el motivo de sus líos mentales pasaba por el mismo pasillo que ella sin notarla siquiera.

_**¿Por qué habría de tomarme en cuenta? Después de todo, sigo siendo la misma sabelotodo de siempre...al menos ya no me insulta...**_pensó con decepción mientras soltaba un suspiro.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ya eran siete días desde que no hablaba con ella.

Ocho desde la pelea en la librería y el último beso que le dio... No lo estaba pasando bien...aunque aparentara lo contrario.

Necesitaba abrazarla...besarla...decirle cuanto la quería y que la necesitaba...pero su orgullo era más fuerte... Sabía que tenía motivos de sobra para estar enojado, después de todo, ella lo había dejado esperando por estar con el descerebrado de Krum...sin embargo, sus impulsos lo llevaron a realizar la estupidez de enredarse con otra al siguiente día, finiquitando por completo su alicaída relación. Esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos...

A pesar de aparentar no ver a la castaña, solía observarla por el rabillo del ojo con anhelo, machacándose el cerebro al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido; no solo una flamante novia...sino que también una excelente amiga...Además no sabía si era su impresión...pero cada día la notaba más bella que el día anterior.

No tenía las agallas suficientes para hablar con ella...se sentía infame, imbecil, idiota... demasiado poca cosa...aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar un posible rechazo de quien ansió durante tanto tiempo, y perdió en un arrebato.

- ¿Te pasa algo amor? – preguntó una rubia mientras llamaba su atención con una caricia en la mejilla.

- Nada, solo pensaba...- respondió mirando por la ventana del aula.

- ¿En mi? – inquirió coquetamente.

- Por supuesto –mintió el pelirrojo, viendo como a lo lejos aparecía la silueta de su mayor sed escondida detrás de un libro

_**Sara no está nada de mal...pero no es Hermione...nunca lo será. **_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Estaba de animo bipolar, en una especie de montaña rusa emocional en la cual pasaba de estar depresivo a eufórico.

Por un lado se encontraba muy feliz junto a su novia, convenciéndose cada día más de que ella era la mujer de su vida y que no la dejaría ir por ningún motivo.

Por otro lado, estaba cansado de repartirse entre sus dos mejores amigos, sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada para remediar las cosas. Lamentablemente la suerte estaba echada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el no tenía absolutamente nada que ver en el asunto. Solo tenía la esperanza de que en algún futuro, los tres podrían nuevamente estar juntos riendo y apoyándose mutuamente. Como en los viejos tiempos. Como debe ser.

- Pecosa... – murmuró Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

- Mmmm...- respondió semi dormida en el regazo del morocho.

- Te quiero

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Le era inevitable sonreír.

Veía como sus músculos faciales se contraían y no podía hacer nada para reprimirlo...¿cómo hacerlo? Se sentía como una pequeña que ha hecho una travesura y que aún no la han descubierto.

No podía creer que sus planes estaban funcionando a la perfección, la verdad, nunca se había percatado de sus fuertes dotes de actriz dramática, a pesar de que andar aparentando estar enojada con Draco le dolía una brutalidad.

Pero todo valdría la pena mañana, cuando se diera la gran noticia (que tránsfugamente había escuchado momentos antes de encontrar a Draco con la Rata de biblioteca) y entonces, ella utilizaría la técnica de la coacción psicológica para conseguir que él aceptara acompañarla en el reto que ella misma se había planteado.

En más de alguna ocasión, cuando el rubio la miraba con su carita perfecta, ella había estado a punto de desistir de sus oscuros propósitos para abrazarlo hasta el infinito y más allá, pero ésta vez se había puesto una meta mayor, y no claudicaría...después podría abrazarlo todo lo que quisiera...

¿Cómo él se había tragado su supuesto enojo? Si la conociera bien, sabría que ella jamás podría estar molesta con él demasiado tiempo, menos por una estupidez como la de haber charlado con la insignificante de Granger. Pero, afortunadamente el rubio había caído redondito, a pesar de las miradas de desconfianza de Theo, quien era como los animales...olía cuando algo raro estaba pasando.

La muchacha se recostó en el sillón de su sala común, sintiéndose ansiosa por la llegada del día de mañana. _**Espero que la vieja no se arrepienta...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Algo olía mal...estaba seguro...y esta vez si se trataba de Pansy. A el no lo engañaban esas tácticas femeninas...

Su madre, cuando vivía, solía ser la maestra del drama, manipulándolo siempre a través de los sentimientos de culpabilidad. Ahora la pregunta del millón era _**¿Qué quiere ella de Draco?**_ Debe ser algo demasiado grande como para desplegar todo un teatro al respecto...tremendamente sospechoso... _**que merlín te salve amigo...**_

Theo movió su cabeza, tratando de espantar sus pensamientos y siguió practicando frente al lago. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que ya no estaba solo, surgió esa sensación de nerviosismo que le daba siempre cuando ella pululaba cerca.

Giró tímidamente su tronco hacia la izquierda cuando la vio...tan radiante como siempre, tan soñadora, tan especial...De tanto observarla este último año, se había aprendido todos sus gestos, sus gustos y su rutina. _**¿Por qué no termino con esta actitud cobarde y le hablo?¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? **_Pensaba, cuando misteriosamente la chica lo miró a los ojos sonriéndole y regresando rápidamente a su lectura. _**Mierda...acá voy... **_Se paró lentamente, como si cada minuto de demora que obtuviese le fuera a brindar mayor valor para enfrentarse a ella.

Caminaba en dirección a la chica con el corazón y el trasero a dos manos, mirando alrededor como si fuera una especie de turista en el patio de la escuela...Finalmente llegó a destino, se sentó...y dio un gran suspiró, que logró que la rubia saliera de su concentrada lectura.

- Lindo día ¿no? – Soltó lo más tranquilo que pudo.

- Si...está bastante agradable – respondió un poco confundida por la cercanía del Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué tan sola? – dijo Theo, tan directo como siempre.

- Por que no tengo muchos amigos, y los pocos que tengo están en sus propios asuntos – Respondió directamente...al parecer la honestidad también era una virtud de la chica.

- ¿Lovegood, cierto? – preguntó el castaño haciéndose el desentendido...la verdad es que aquel apellido había atormentado su cabeza el último tiempo.

- Si.- Contestó sonrojándose.- Y tú eres Theodore Nott.

- Exacto – afirmó mientras mentalmente exclamaba _**sabe mi nombre! sabe mi nombre!.**_

- ¿Y¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó la rubia con amabilidad mientras dejaba de lado la edición de lujo del quisquilloso.

- Nada¿por qué preguntas? – preguntó a su vez Theo, quien estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso por la mirada de ella.

- Porque uno no suele acercarse tantos metros a alguien solo para comentar el clima – respondió tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Te puedo decir Luna?- solicitó cambiando de tema.

- Claro – contestó la chica con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Te molesta que te hable?

- No, por el contrario, sólo que me parece extraño...la gente no suele hablarme...- comentó con algo de tristeza.

- Pues la gente es estúpida y no deberías tomarla en cuenta... – dijo con severidad cruzándose de brazos - ¿Te molestaría si te hablo más seguido? – preguntó con ilusión.

- Claro que no! – exclamó la chica colocándose de color fucsia.

- Pues bien Luna Lovegood, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que te converse de ahora en adelante– informó con una sonrisa –ahora debo marcharme ... o sino Draco me matará por dejarlo plantado.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella mientras veía como el chico se levantaba.

- ¿Por qué que cosa?

- ¿Por qué tengo que acostumbrarme a que me hables?

Después de un breve silencio, Theo la miró fijamente a los ojos y respondió con simpleza.

- Porque voy a conquistarte.

Luna lo miraba con los ojos cuadrados y la boca levemente abierta, mientras el se dirigía de vuelta al castillo, silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos, cantando mentalmente _**Draco me va a matar, Draco me va a asesinaaar.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

¿Dónde diablos se había metido el estúpido de su amigo? Llevaba más de veinte minutos esperándolo en el lugar acordado y aún no daba signos de vida. _**Ese boludo...sabe que detesto esperar...**_le recriminó mentalmente.

Resignado, se sentó en la escalera meditando los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que Pansy no le hablaba...ahora estaba seguro de que no entendía a las mujeres..._**¿Cómo puede pasar tanto tiempo enojada por una tontería? **_La verdad es que no se lo explicaba...Había tratado hablar con ella en innumerables ocasiones sin resultado, ella solo lo ignoraba o se marchaba.

La situación ya lo estaba empezando a sobrepasar pues se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la muchacha... _**si no estuviera molesta ahora no estaría esperando a este estúpido solo... **_Soltó un bufido de exasperación, mientras apoyaba su codo en la rodilla a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de la mano.

Cerró los ojos y la primera imagen que apareció fue la de la otra muchacha que le estaba matando neuronas: Hermione Granger. Aunque le había costado, se propuso ignorarla durante cierto tiempo para que no fuese tan evidente su repentino interés en ella...después de todo, el era un Malfoy y el ser insistente no era una cualidad de él...

La mayoría de las veces él no tenía que mover dedo alguno en lo que se refería a las conquistas, ya que pateaba una piedra y debajo de ella salían cientos de chicas que darían lo que fuera por tener algo con él. Pero ella no era así...Y él tampoco.

Decidió entonces utilizar con la castaña la técnica de la indiferencia para lograr colarse en sus pensamientos poco a poco. Estaba seguro que funcionaría... _**¿una semana será suficiente?**_ Se preguntó mientras se formaba en su rostro una mueca de satisfacción..._**Claro que lo es...**_se respondió de inmediato...

_**Fase uno completa, comienza fase dos...**_aseveró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro permaneciendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué cochinadas estás soñando despierto?- preguntó su amigo que acababa de llegar con la misma cara de idiota.


	12. Chapter 12

Tadaima!

Ya queda menos para el estreno del blog dedicado al fic, el cual tendrá material adicional de apoyo a la historia!.

Les cuento que el capítulo de hoy no es muy largo pero está hecho con mucho cariño para todos los que me leen, aunque en especial es para los que me dejan sus saludos.

En orden de aparición:

**Karyta, **como te fue en tu cita en la regadera? Jajaja. Suena muy extraño eso P. Espero que este capítulo también te quite el aburrimiento.

**Chibi, **querida, Theo es una mezcla extraña adorable, si no estuviera Draco, lo amaría a él, pero como está, se encuentra en segundo lugar (obvio obvio). Ah! Y estás cerca cerca, pero aún no se devela el misterio...las respuestas vienen pronto! Con pop corn incluido y explosiones hormonales al por mayor.

**Beautifly!** No te contesté el review anterior porque me apareció después de haber publicado el capítulo! Pensé que el que me habías dejado era de ese y no del anterior, plop! Pero hey! Tu y Chibi están muy cerca de la verdad de mis planes maléficos, que se vienen con todito.

**Karix! **Amiga nananizada, Theo es un wen chato, así que para el no habrán 1...2...3...4...MA... XD. También se le echa de menos UU, abrazos multicolores para ti!.

**Zuly, **me hace muy feliz que estés divirtiéndote con el fic, y no te preocupes! Lo seguiré aunque me cueste la life!

**Nydia Hiragizawa!!! ****Eeeee!!** Nueva lectora que me deja mensajitos n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. ¿Cierto que Luna y Theo prometen? Ambos son igual de relajados pero asertivos.

Bueno, saludo para el resto de los lectores y vamos con el capítulo!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_¿Una semana será suficiente? Se preguntó mientras se formaba en su rostro una mueca de satisfacción...Claro que lo es...se respondió de inmediato...Fase uno completa, comienza fase dos...aseveró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro permaneciendo aún con los ojos cerrados._

_¿Qué cochinadas estás soñando despierto?- preguntó su amigo que acababa de llegar con la misma cara de idiota._

**12.-**.

Ya estaba todo listo, todo planeado y su reloj a la hora exacta.

Había llegado el día de cobrar la deuda de su amigo con intereses leoninos... _**por fin...**_ se dijo, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro pálido y delgado.

Se miró un instante al espejo..._**!como he cambiado! **_Exclamó para sí misma; se había dejado crecer el cabello y ya no portaba como estandarte de lucha el ceño fruncido. Ahora era capaz de reír y querer libremente, sin sentirse culpable por tener sentimientos propios de los débiles, como le habían llamado sus padres, los que sólo aprobaban la relación con Draco porque era un sangre limpia y de renombre..._**¿cómo tomarían la noticia de que ambos habían dejado de estar juntos hace dos años?**_. La verdad es que ella sabía que siempre una parte de su corazón lo iba a querer, después de todo había sido su primer amor...sin embargo él nunca pudo sentir lo mismo..._**¿Para que engañarse y perder el tiempo? **_Prefería olvidar sus sentimientos en espera de que apareciera la persona correcta ...además no podría permitirse perder a un gran amigo por la culpa de su idiotez...**_hay que saber cuando perder..._**razono con madurez.

Se miró por última vez y suspiró antes de partir...esperando sinceramente que todo saliera bien y que su meta se hiciera realidad...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Estaba en su santuario, su segundo hogar, su iglesia personal, su espacio vital...la biblioteca. En ese lugar siempre se podía respirar tranquilidad, además del exquisito olor a libro viejo y conocimiento.

Había terminado los dos pergaminos de deberes que le habían dejado en Artimancia, por lo que iba a seguir con sus estudios para los exámenes de fin de año... Se levantó para buscar los libros necesarios con algo de entusiasmo, ya que le encantaba tener tiempo de sobra para poder repasar las materias y así estar más preparada..._**de verdad soy una rata de biblioteca...**pensó suspirando._

Estaba mirando la estantería con concentración inusitada cuando de pronto se empezó a escuchar un leve silbido desde el otro lado...¿_**Quien es el gilipollas que tararea en un lugar como este?...**_. pensó, tratando de ignorar el sonido. Sin embargo, el ruido no cesó, por lo que procedió a dar la vuelta para ver quien estaba del otro lado... a ver si le imponía un castigo por desubicado.

Más su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que la causa de su molestia era el mismo rubio que la había estado ignorando durante estos últimos días. Él estaba buscando un libro mientras silbaba un ritmo desconocído para ella...estaba con el pelo revuelto y llevaba desabrochada la corbata, lo que le daba un toque muy atractivo...**_pero que demonios estás pensando! _**se reprochó mentalmente la chica.

Sin embargo el rubio, como era su costumbre últimamente, no había notado la presencia de la castaña, por lo que ella decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto...aunque fuera por las malas.

- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a leer Malfoy? – espetó Hermione mientras apuntaba un letrero que consignaba "no hablar".

El chico se dio vuelta y procedió a mirarla de arriba abajo...luego miró hacia donde estaba apuntando la castaña.

- Me enseñaron a leer en muchos idiomas Granger – contestó con arrogancia – Pero parece que a ti no te enseñaron comprensión de lectura, yo no estaba hablando, estaba silbando, pero ahora estoy rompiendo las reglas porque tu lo provocaste – agregó cruzándose de brazos con una actitud _**¿divertida?**_

- Se llama ver más allá huroncito – respondió roja de rabia – el letrero indica claramente que se debe mantener silencio, es decir; no hablar, no silbar, ni cantar, o bailar tap, o tocar la batería, etc.

- Graciosa – dijo con una mueca torcida – pero creo que la que está causando problemas acá eres tú.

Ella lo miró parpadeando en múltiples ocasiones para luego soltar un bufido y regresar a su mesa a paso pesado. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo, ya que luego de unos minutos, el chico se sentó en la misma mesa que ella, justo al frente, abriendo un enorme libro de pociones y escondiéndose detrás de él, dejando a la vista solo desde los ojos hacia arriba.

Hermione trató de no reaccionar frente a esa incitación...pues tenía conciencia clara de que él quería fastidiarla.

Pero pasaron los minutos...uno tras otro...ya se estaba acabando la hora libre y no había podido concentrarse con el rubio ahí...no podía evitar mirarlo, sus ojos tenían vida propia. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y con resignación le dijo.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas en otro lado? Me estas desconcentrando con tanto ruido que haces.

- ¿Estás segura que es el ruido lo que te desconcentra? – preguntó con un voz insinuante el Slytherin.

- Pues si – respondió inevitablemente roja - ¿No ves que la biblioteca está vacía? Tienes muchas mesas para elegir- agregó mientras con sus manos mostraba el lugar.

- Pero a mi me gusta esta mesa – le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos para luego volver a su "lectura" – Si quieres cámbiate tú – espetó con indiferencia.

- Que caballero!!- gritó ella enfadada, levantándose y recogiendo las cosas para irse a clases con diez minutos de adelanto.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando escuchó.

- Hey Granger!- La chica se dio vuelta lentamente con una mirada asesina – Deberías quitarte puntos...en la biblioteca no se grita- sentenció con una sonrisa viendo como la castaña apuraba el paso para arrancar de ahí.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ya había llegado la hora de otra clase de DCAO. Muchas alumnas la esperaban con ansias, pues esa era la oportunidad de ver a su profesor preferido, el cual no lo era precisamente por sus conocimientos en defensa, sino por su marcado físico que arracancaba uno que otro suspiro entre las chicas.

Por su parte, los alumnos varones se aburrían con facilidad y dormitaban, ya que el búlgaro no había mejorado mucho su complicado acento y les era difícil concentrarse con tanta "R" junta y compañera babosa.

Durante la clase de ese día, Draco sentía la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, devolviéndole el gesto con una expresión del tipo "_¿Qué hice ahora?"_ mientras se encogía de hombros. Al lado de él, Theo estaba en su propio mundo ajeno a la lucha de miradas de sus amigos, pues se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos acerca de cierta rubia de espíritu soñador y aretes extravagantes.

Hermione se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala sentada junto a Neville, ya que especialmente en dichas clases Harry encontraba conveniente tener a la mano a Ron...uno nunca podía estar desprevenido..así como decía el viejo Moody, "hay que estar en alerta permanente".

La clase se estaba desarrollando con normalidad...sin embargo, unos minutos antes de darla por finalizada hizo su aparición la directora del colegio; Minerva Mcgonnagall, con un aire peculiarmente alegre.

- ¿Se habrá conseguido novio?- murmuró por debajo Parvati, logrando una risilla ahogada de su compañera de banco.

La ex profesora de transformaciones se acercó a Krum susurrándole unas palabras al oído, las cuales fueron recibidas con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Estimados alumnos – finalmente dijo – lamento interrumpir su apasionante lección de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero tengo una importante noticia que entregarles. Como ustedes ya saben, cada año, a excepción del pasado por razones obvias, se ha entregado la copa de las casas a aquella que ha acumulado más puntos durante el transcurso del año. Sin embargo, este año cambiarán un poco las reglas del juego, todo con el fin de hacerlo más participativo y emocionante...- inhaló una bocanada de aire y siguió – Cada viernes se informarán de ciertas pruebas de distinta índole, para las cuales tienen el plazo de una semana; estas pruebas adicionales tendrán un puntaje preestablecido, el que irá a parar a la casa de aquél alumno que resulte ganador.

Los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, provocando lentamente un caos en el aula...un caos de emoción mezclado con asombro.

- Para el próximo viernes, cada casa deberá presentar un show de talentos, el cual tendrá como jurado a sus profesores...bueno, eso sería todo queridos alumnos, debo seguir cumpliendo con mis deberes y ustedes ya deben ir a cenar. Espero con ansias sus espectáculos!!! – exclamó mientras daba pequeños aplausos, retomando de inmediato la compostura y saliendo del lugar ante la mirada atónita de sus alumnos.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

El comedor durante la cena era un barullo.

Mientras algunos comentaban con entusiasmo la noticia planeando lo que haría su respectiva casa, otros, como en la casa de Salazar Slytherin estaban preguntándose si la vieja de su directora no estaría ya peinando la muñeca.

Draco y Theo estaban enfrascados en su propio tema, cuando de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un torbellino de cabellos oscuros.

- Pansy...- dijo Draco con asombro.

- Respóndeme algo...¿Estás cansado de que esté enojada contigo y no te hable? – preguntó mientras alzaba la ceja izquierda y colocaba sus manos en la cadera.

- Pues la verdad ha sido un alivio... – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, logrando una mueca de la chica.

- Responde – insistió molesta

- Si...¿Por qué? – contestó dándose por vencido

- ¿Quieres que vuelva a la normalidad?- preguntó con la misma pose.

- Si...¿por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió sintiéndose un poco extrañado por la conducta de su amiga.

- ¿Me harías un favor para compensarme? – preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- Por favor Pansy, para con el misterio! – exclamó cansado

- Firma esto – dijo la chica extendiendo un papel, el cual fue arrebatado por el rubio y devuelto con una elegante firma.

- HEY! – gritó Theo demasiado tarde...

- ESPERA!- vociferó Draco - ¿Qué mierda acabo de firmar?!!!! – le preguntó con temor, machacándose el cerebro por ser tan impulsivo.

- Una promesa de que harás la próxima cosa que te pida – dijo mientras enrollaba el pergamino con satisfacción.

- ¿O sino qué? – espetó cruzándose de brazos.

- O sino tu bello rostro se verá marcado por horrendas espinillas propias de un adolescente mi querido Draco- el chico se tocó con desesperación la cara, mientras su amigo lo miraba con compasión...

- ¿Y que es lo que me vas a pedir?- preguntó con evidente resignación mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro.

La chica puso una falsa cara pensativa...la verdad es que ella tenía muy claro lo que le iba a pedir...

- Que bailes conmigo en el show de talentos.

- Maldita serpiente...- siseó Draco dándose cuenta recién de todo el plan llevado a cabo por su amiga, en el cual habia caido como un principiante.

- Aprendí del mejor..- respondió con una sonrisa radiante.


	13. Chapter 13

Se viene el bloooooog!

Respondo en orden de aparición n.n

**Chibiiii**, querida, Draco es todo un adonis contemporáneo...ya lo quisiera para mi jejeje!...muchas gracias por siempre leerme, en serio, fuiste la primera en apoyarme y por eso se le quiere mucho. De verdad!

**Karix...**adivina...la imagen que tanto nos mato...me permitieron usarla!!! Así que esa será la imagen oficial de mi draco en Lotus yeah yeah!. Ya se viene la hiperventilación!.

**Beautifly..**eres psíquica o que? Precisamente ese era el baile que había pensado para tal galan! jajaja. Aunque no le achuntaste al 100 en cuando donde gira la trama. Si bien es importante el baile, no es lo principal n.n

**Zuly, **Tienes toda la razón, ahora empieza lo entretenido!

**Karyta, **si entendí lo de la regadera solo te estaba molestando je je. Oye! Que bueno que mi fic te este sacando sonrisas! Sabes que el reirse aumenta la expectativa de vida?

**Fay Malfoy, **Acá le traigo el capitulo de hoy, no coma ansias!

Saludo general para el resto de los lectores y vamos con el capítulo!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Maldita serpiente...- siseó Draco dándose cuenta recién de todo el plan llevado a cabo por su amiga._

_Aprendí del mejor..- respondió con una sonrisa._

**13.-**.

Lo primero que hizo Draco Malfoy aquella mañana de sábado fue correr con desesperación al espejo del baño...exhaló con alivio al comprobar que su rostro seguía inmaculado.

Desde ayer se encontraba en un estado de paranoia brutal (gracias a la astucia de Pansy) donde tantas horas le estuvo dando la vuelta al asunto para ver como podía librarse, que le provocó horrendas pesadillas en las cuales él se negaba a bailar e inmediatamente su rostro comenzaba a deformarse en un mar de granos y furúnculos a punto de hacer erupción... No lo iba a negar, el era un hombre extremadamente vanidoso, pero ¿Qué era peor, hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela o su imagen?.

Negó con la cabeza resignándose a su destino, y volvió a la habitación para vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Theo estaba aún en el quinto sueño, babeando como un niño en su almohada, por lo que decidió dejarlo descansar, total, era sábado y el no necesitaba que lo acarrearan de la manito.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección al gran comedor, pero como no había visto la hora no se percató que aún era demasiado temprano para que éste se encontrara abierto. _**Diablos! **_Exclamó mentalmente al recordar su triste situación mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, haciendo guardia a la puerta.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Era aún demasiado temprano para levantarse, pero no tenía ganas de quedarse en la cama cuando el día había amanecido tan bello. Se levantó sigilosamente y se arregló en cinco minutos, para luego bajar al gran comedor, no sin antes agarrar un libro regordete para entretenerse mientras esperaba al resto..._**algo de lectura ligera **_pensó con una sonrisa.

Estaba concentradísima en su lectura hasta que notó que no era la única que madrugaba..._**Malfoy?**_...el estaba caminando de un lado para otro mirando fijamente el piso con un semblante de preocupación notable...la castaña pudo notar como en repetidas ocasiones pasaba nervioso su mano derecha por sus cabellos, para luego colocarla en su barbilla con expresión pensativa.

- Ahí estas!! – oyó Hermione desde el otro lado del pasillo, escondiéndose por inercia detrás de la estatua que estaba a su izquierda y asomándose lo suficiente para poder ver con un solo ojo al par de serpientes.

- Hey¿y tu no estabas durmiendo? – dijo Draco un poco aliviado de poder pensar en otra cosa.

- Si, peeeero a pesar de que te alistaste calladito, lo cual aprecio y es algo nuevo en ti, al salir diste un portazo de la puta que nos despertó a todos – respondió mirándolo de lado.

- Oh!...lo siento, no medí mi fuerza... – Explicó apenado.

- No te preocupes, tu mente anda en otro lado desde ayer, es comprensible, si hasta hace poquito parecías un león enjaulado tanto que te movías en círculos! – el rubio sonrió con la imitación de su amigo - ¿Qué harás? – preguntó finalmente tornando su rostro a serio.

- ¿Tú que crees? – espetó con fastidio al rememorar su actual situación -¿Tengo opción?

- ¿Y bien? – dijo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación...Pansy - ¿Lo harás? – insistió cruzándose de brazos en una actitud amenazadora

Después de mirarla un rato, suspiró profundamente pidiendo a merlín que mediante un milagro se salvara finalmente de todo...

- Esta bien – La chica se puso a saltar y luego lo abrazó con fuerza dándole repetidos breves besos en las mejillas – HEY! QUITATE! Si estoy molesto contigo!- gritó el rubio alejando a la chica, que puso una cara de niña regañada – Te digo que si lo haré, pero con una condición...

- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Pansy con los ojos brillosos de curiosidad.

- Yo elijo cual hacemos – ordenó mirándola fijamente, tratando de doblegar su voluntad, al menos en esto.

- PERO! PERO! – Exclamó la chica con desesperación – YO YA LO TENGO TODO PLANEADO!

- No seas injusta – soltó duramente Theo defendiendo a su amigo – Déjalo al menos decidir cual de todos le es menos incómodo...

- Esta bien...- cedió rindiéndose y pidiendo.. _**por favor que sea el mismo, por favor...**_

- Entonces, hoy a las siete de la tarde, en la sala de los menesteres. Lleva todo lo que tengas y de ahí yo elijo – impuso Draco sintiéndose un poco mejor respecto a si mismo.

- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó el castaño con una cara de niño inocente

- Claro!, Tu serás mi asesor.

- EEEEE! – chilló mientras levantaba los puños al aire.

- Basta!, no te vayan a ver así...mantén tu dignidad – le espetó Pansy, buscando con quien desquitarse de su frustración.

- Miren! Se abrió la puerta! – exclamó Theo obviando el comentario mordaz de la chica.

- Fantástico...muero de hambre...

Las serpientes entraron al gran comedor sin notar que su conversación era de cuatro partícipes... la castaña salió lentamente de su escondite con una expresión confundida..._**¿Qué se traen estos **__** entre manos? **_...estaba sumamente intrigada por el comportamiento de los Slytherin..._**¿Qué es eso de "yo elijo" y "muéstrame todo lo que tengas"?**_. La chica soltó un bufido de exasperación al no tener más pistas al respecto..._**Ojalá Harry me hubiera enseñado Legeremancia...**_pensó con pena.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Durante el desayuno Theo no dejaba de mirar insistentemente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, incluso en un momento había dejado de ingerir bocado, cosa rara en él ya que era un comilón de primera. Sus dos amigos notaron la sospechosa conducta del castaño, ya que era difícil que éste pasara desapercibido.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Pansy.

- No – contestó secamente el chico, como si no quisiera perder la concentración.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó esta vez Draco.

- Estoy esperando que pase algo – explicó sin quitar la vista del punto fijo.

Fue en ese entonces cuando llegó el correo matutino...las lechuzas volaban en distintas direcciones pero una resaltaba más que el resto...tenía el pelaje completamente negro y de su pico sobresalía una un botón de rosa blanco.

- Oye...¿Esa no es tu lechuza? – preguntó Pansy con desconcierto.

- Exacto- afirmó con una sonrisa viendo como el animal se posaba en la mesa de los cuervos y dejaba la flor en manos de cierta rubia despistada, la cual se enrojeció al ver que la atención del gran comedor estaba puesta en ella y su regalo – Ahora si puedo desayunar – Agregó el chico sirviéndose un gran pote de cereales y un pedazo de pastel, sin notar la cara de espanto que tenían sus amigos, los que aún no podían volver a encajar sus mandíbulas de la sorpresa _**¡!!LOVEGOOD!!!**_

Ambas volvieron a sus respectivas comidas, sumidas en un silencio sepulcral...el rubio con una cara de incredulidad mientras que la chica cada vez se volvía más roja de furia.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Las tres serpientes habían tomado caminos separados, aún un poco incómodos por los hechos en el gran comedor. Theo se fue al lago a practicar con su guitarra mientras Draco aludió que tenía "algo importante que hacer". Por su parte, Pansy solo soltó un bufido y se retiro a su habitación aún indignada.

El castaño se dirigía a paso decidido al árbol en donde sabía que se encontraría la muchacha...y no estaba equivocado. Ahí se encontraba ella, escondida detrás de un libro de criaturas mágicas mientras su pelo ondeaba al viento. La rosa yacía en su regazo.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó el chico.

Ella se giró a mirarlo mientras con su mano le daba palmaditas al pasto para que tomara asiento. Después de un rato de mirarlo inquisitivamente le preguntó.

- ¿De verdad te gusto?- preguntó con el rostro impasible mientras el chico pensaba que a veces ser tan directo era molesto..._**un poco de tu propia medicina**_ se dijo.

- Si Luna, me gustas bastante – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué una rosa blanca? – preguntó nuevamente la chica.

- Porque creo que te representan más. El color significa inocencia, pureza y humildad.

-...

- Pero cuando aceptes ser mi novia y tratar de quererme te regalaré rojas.

- ¿Cómo sabes los significados de las flores? – inquirió con curiosidad

- Mi madre era una mujer muy especial, sabía de muchas cosas...

- ¿Era? – dijo la rubia con una expresión de empatía

- Si, murió hace bastante tiempo – dijo sin más el chico.

- La mía también – informó con tranquilidad la chica.

Por unos instantes se miraron fijamente sin saber que decir...ambos sentían como si se conocieran de siempre, y es que la verdad, eran muy parecidos... finalmente Luna decidió cortar el silencio.

- ¿Sabes que son los nargles? - preguntó

- No. Pero no me importaría aprenderlo si tu me enseñas – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa tímida y sincera.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Mmmm...¿Dónde podrá estar? **_Se preguntaba Draco..._**¿Dónde más? En la biblioteca!...**_se respondió como fuese lo suficientemente obvio como para no haberlo pensado antes...Y ahí la vio, sentada en la misma mesa que de costumbre, donde procedió a tomar asiento también él.

Ella tardó un rato en notar la presencia del muchacho ya que estaba concentrada en una simple novela que la estaba dejando mal anímicamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí hurón? – preguntó cuando notó la presencia del rubio

- Leo – respondió secamente sin siquiera mirarla...obviamente a propósito...solo para fastidiarla.

- No sabía que los hurones leían – espetó con sarcasmo inusual la chica.

- Ya te lo había dicho Granger, leo y en muchos idiomas...¿Tienes amnesia acaso? – contestó sin levantar la mirada...nuevamente.

Pasó unos minutos y Draco se extrañó de que la leona no hubiera respondido a su ofensa...por lo que decidió levantar la mirada brevemente para saber que estaba haciendo..sin embargo, su pecho de oprimió al ver el rostro desolado de la chica mirando por la ventana, como si estuviera en una fuerte guerra de contener las lagrimas...y al parecer iba perdiendo.

Miró en la misma dirección que la castaña y entendió el porque... Justo desde ahí se veía perfectamente al pobretón y a la tejona besándose como si no pudieran despegarse, succionándose mutuamente por completo en una escena bastante asquerosa..._**al parecer aún quiere a la estúpida comadreja...**_pensó con desaliento.

- No la quiere – soltó mientras volvía a su "lectura" – Si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Hermione sin dar crédito a sus oídos...¿_**Malfoy tratando de consolarla?**_

- Que no la quiere – repitió automáticamente sin mirarla.

- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Malfoy- respondió no muy segura de estar haciendo bien.

El chico pareció no oír esto último, pues su rostro permaneció impasible aparentemente muy concentrado en su lectura.

- ¿...Por qué lo dices...?- susurró la castaña finalmente, vencida por la curiosidad.

La miro significativamente unos segundos, para luego volver la vista a la ventana...

- Los ves¿cierto? – dijo apuntando la imagen, ante lo cual la castaña asintió pesadamente – Bueno, eso te lo deja en claro.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó la chica sin entender.

- Cuando uno realmente quiere a alguien, no la anda exhibiendo de esa manera, protege los momentos privados y los atesora como si fueran sagrados. No anda manoseándola en público ni mancillando su fama...¿tu crees que esa es la imagen de una señorita? – preguntó con ironía sin pestañear.

- Quizás tienes razón...- murmuró la castaña.

- La tengo. – respondió secamente mirando nuevamente la escenita, que aún no finalizaba y tenía para rato, miró de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba hipnotizada con lo que sucedía - ¿Sabes? Me aburrí de tener que soportar esta clase de demostraciones de afecto en público – dijo sacando su varita y murmurando un hechizo no verbal.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al verlo apuntar a la pareja y pronunciar un hechizo. Miró nuevamente al pelirrojo y a su novia, notando que estaban moviéndose como si tuviesen arcadas...solo tuvo que pasar un par de segundos para que ambos comenzaran a vomitar babosas...Las misma clase de babosas que él vomito en segundo año al tratar de hechizar al rubio.

No supo porqué...pero eso le formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro...y sin poder evitarlo, se puso a reír sonoramente, incapaz de detenerse.

- Shhh Granger, estamos en la biblioteca! – exclamó el rubio, tratando de calmar a la chica, pero nada surtía efecto... – AGACHATE! – gritó tirándola por el brazo, al ver que el pelirrojo había notado que el causante de su vomito se encontraba en la biblioteca, obviamente, guiado por la fuerte risa de la castaña – VIENE PARA ACÁ! – vociferó tomando sus cosas y las de la chica, llevándosela de la muñeca mientras ella aún reía como condenada.

_**Demonios, no alcanzamos a salir**_...razonó el rubio..._**eso es!**_...exclamó cuando vio una puerta pequeña escondida detrás de la sección prohibida. Empujó dentro de ella a la chica y se metió también él.

- Por favor, para! – le dijo con algo de violencia, tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

En ese instante la castaña se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de ropero oscuro muy pequeño, muy cerca de su enemigo y su risa paró de golpe.

-¿Qué haces? Déjame salir! – gritó Hermione nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

- Te quieres callar! – le ordenó con desesperación.

- No me digas que le tienes miedo...- soltó con malicia la chica.

- Ese pobretón no me da miedo en lo absoluto – Respondió ofendido.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó tratando de ver el rostro del chico en la oscuridad sin éxito, solo sentía la respiración de éste en su cuello causándole cosquillas.

- No puede saber que fui yo...- bufó con impotencia – ...Como un tiempo fui mortifago estoy bajo la supervisión del ministerio...no puedo utilizar hechizos en contra de una persona, a menos que sea en defensa propia...y este no es precisamente el caso...si me pillan...uf...- confesó con pesadez

Hermione notó la voz de angustia del chico..._**debe ser horrible que aún desconfíen de ti ¿No?**_ Pensó la muchacha.

- Entonces porqué lo hiciste – preguntó colorada, agradeciendo la oscuridad.

- Porque me fastidiaba verlos – respondió automáticamente

- ¿Solo eso?

- No...también me fastidiaba tu cara de tragedia por ello.

No supo porqué, pero sus impulsos le jugaron una mala pasada...se acercó lentamente al rubio y lo abrazó. El chico tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, abrazándola fuertemente después, mientras se embriagaba con el olor a vainilla que desprendía la castaña.

- Gracias...- le susurró en el oído, sin separarse de él...no quería dejarlo ir...al menos no ahora.


	14. Chapter 14

Se viene el bloooooog!

), aún está bajo construcción, pero ahí se irán archivando también los capítulos...además pondré las canciones que servirán de ambientación para determinadas escenas.

Disculpen no haber actualizado ayer por la noche, pero me falló la inspiración (porque estoy pensando en los capítulos de más adelante y eso me gastó todas las neuronas)... para más remate me dieron la práctica judicial, lo que me dejó tan contenta y nerviosa a la vez que uff...colapsé.

**Chibi, **Tienes razón...es uno de esos lugares en los que nos gustaría haber estudiado...¿sabes? al mundo le falta magia...a menos los humanos fuimos dotados de imaginación para poder fantasear XD.

**Zuly, **Pobre conejo!!! Porqué tuviste que asesinar a uno? Que penita te debió dar...En fin, siii lo de la biblioteca es lo mejor! Ya quisiera uno estar en esa situación con él jo jo.

**Beautifly, **Siiii Draco es todo un galán, un príncipe de sangre azul!!! Ojalá yo estuviera en ese armario...demonios!

**Karyta, **Que chori que te haya gustado el capitulooo, de verdad Theo y Draco son perfectos!. Pero hey! Si quieres te puedes imaginar que tu estas también en el armario jajaja.

**Nydia, **gracias por las felicitaciones! Que bueno leerte de nuevo ). Espero dejarte aún más contenta con los episodios que se vienen.

**Karix!**, ayer me caí justo cuando te estaba spoileando!!! Pero se viene mija, la hiperventilación máxima!

**Silviota, **que rico leerte de nuevo!, es super reconfortante saber que hay gente que está disfrutando con lo que uno escribe , de veritas n.n

Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores y vamos con el capítulo!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_No supo porqué, pero sus impulsos le jugaron una mala pasada...se acercó lentamente al rubio y lo abrazó. El chico tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, abrazándola fuertemente después, mientras se embriagaba con el olor a vainilla que desprendía la castaña._

_Gracias...- le susurró en el oído, sin separarse de él...no quería dejarlo ir_

**14.-**.

Por primera vez en la historia de su linaje un Malfoy no sabía que hacer con una chica entre sus brazos...es decir, sabía perfectamente lo que quería a rabiar...y eso era besarla por horas mientras se alcoholizaba con el dulce olor de la muchacha...sin embargo, una parte de él estaba confundido...no quería que la chica pensara que se estaba aprovechando de las circunstancias o de su actual debilidad emocional...no...eso provocaría en ella una desconfianza que quizás le impediría ganarse su corazón más adelante... pues eso era lo que quería ...no una aventura fugaz con la castaña, sino algo verdadero...sacar para siempre a esa comadreja malagradecida e instalarse en su pecho.

Suspiró tenuemente y decidió conformarse con solo abrazarla, con fuerza, pero solo eso...aunque si ella quería llegar más allá no sabía si podría negarse...después de todo, el era un hombre que hace tiempo estaba portándose bien...a pesar de las tentaciones diarias por parte de sus admiradoras...

Por su parte, la castaña no quería moverse ningún centímetro lejos...se sentía tan a gusto en los brazos del rubio que podría dormirse en ellos...nunca pensó que su cuerpo se acoplaría tan bien a la anatomía de su enemigo..._**pero que estaba pensando! **_Se reprochó, moviendo su cabeza y topando accidentalmente su nariz con el cuello del rubio, el cual se estremeció al sentir la respiración de la chica, erizándole cada pelo.

El chico se dio cuenta que el abrazo se estaba alargando en demasía, por lo que decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto... Tomó suavemente por los hombros a la castaña para separarla de él, ante lo cual la chica cedió con una docilidad insospechada.

- Ya debe haberse marchado – le susurró, sintiendo como ella asentía con la cabeza.

Al salir del lugar ambos sintieron un ardor en los ojos, al parecer llevaban demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad...Cuando miraron el piso se dieron cuenta que había una línea de babosas que cruzaba casi toda la biblioteca. Hermione podía imaginarse perfectamente al pelirrojo buscando como desaforado al causante de los vómitos de él y su novia...y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

- Bueno Granger, creo que debemos salir del lugar del crimen, antes que sospechen de nosotros – Le dijo en broma el chico mientras tomaba sus pertenencias.

- Claro...-asintió un poco desconcertada ante la capacidad del rubio de seguir con normalidad después de todo lo ocurrido.

El muchacho se disponía a salir cuando la miró por última vez...estaba con las mejillas enrojecidas y algo despeinada...increíblemente hermosa...

- Por cierto ... De nada Hermione – agregó mientras desaparecía por el umbral de la biblioteca, dejando a cierta castaña en las nubes por el solo hecho de pronunciar por primera vez su nombre.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Theo y Luna llevaban alrededor de una hora conversando sin parar, no podían creer cuantas similitudes existían en sus respectivas vidas a pesar de ser de personalidades completamente opuestas...salvo por la honestidad, claro está.

- Aún no me explico como supo donde ponerte el sombrero seleccionador – comentó Luna mientras mascaba una manzana que de pronto parecía demasiado apetitosa para el castaño.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, tratando de ponerle atención a la rubia.

- Porque eres una mezcla extraña de las cualidades de cada casa...- contestó con simpleza mirándolo como si tuviera una criaturita en el cabello.

- Ahh...¿Tu dices que debería existir una casa Nott?- preguntó con gracia, logrando una carcajada de la chica – Si es así, también debería existir una casa Lovegood¿No?

- Mmm...sería interesante – respondió la rubia siguiéndole el juego.

Se quedaron un instante callados mirándose fijamente a los ojos...él con la mirada le pedía permiso para robarle un beso...ella le devolvía la mirada tímidamente, pero aceptando ser asaltada.

Cuando Theo decidió acortar las distancias, notó que por la espalda de su acompañante se aproximaban dos sombras que finalmente se detuvieron al frente de ambos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren? – preguntó Theo sumamente molesto al ver perturbada su oportunidad con Luna.

Uno de ellos tenía la piel pálida con los ojos color avellana y el cabello negro. El otro tenía la piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello café. El primero llevaba el símbolo de Ravenclaw, mientras el segundo portaba la insignia de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Tu eres Theodore Nott, cierto? – preguntó el Ravenclaw con diplomacia.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – respondió molesto al ver que ellos no pretendían irse luego.

- Yo soy Alexander Bleu y mi amigo tejón – dijo señalando al moreno del lado – se llama Nathan Price.

- Ok...y ahora me podrían responder ¿Qué quieren¿no ven que estoy ocupado?- dijo señalando a Luna que de inmediato se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- ¿Podemos hablar contigo un minuto a solas? – pregunto Price

- No te quitaremos mucho tiempo – Aseguró Bleu.

- Mas tarde – respondió secamente Nott, volviéndose a la chica.

- Anda...yo te espero – Le dijo Luna con suavidad, logrando que el chico soltara un bufido de resignación.

Se levantó con pesadez ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sentado y se le habían acalambrado las piernas. Una vez que estuvo completamente de pie y sin dolor, se giró hacia los dos chicos con una mirada amenazante, propia de un Sly, marca registrada de Draco, siseando.

- Más les vale que sea importante.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ...¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry preocupado al ver al espíritu de su amiga cruzar la puerta de la sala común.

- ¿Ah?- esbozó ella como si estuviera recién despertando.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó esta vez Ginny, logrando que un segundo pelirrojo que estaba sentado al otro lado de la sala comenzara a poner atención en la conversación.

- S i...si...si- respondió la castaña, mientras agitaba las manos como si estuviera espantando moscas.

- No te creo nada..¿Por qué no nos cuentas?¿O vas a soportar a Ginny de intrusa? Tu sabes que no se queda con la curiosidad..ouch!- dijo el morocho, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el brazo por parte de su novia.

- Quizás más tarde...ahora no puedo – contestó mirando de reojo a Ron, el cual inmediatamente se giró para aparentar estar realizando cosas más importantes.

- Oye! A que no adivinas que te perdiste! – exclamó Ginny con emoción.

- No se¿Qué me perdí?- preguntó teniendo una leve noción de lo que podría estar hablando la pelirroja.

- A mi hermanito vomitando babosas...como en los viejos tiempos!- chilló divertida, logrando que su hermano saliera hecho furia a su habitación, cerrando de un sonoro portazo.

Después de que todos observaran en silencio como el pelirrojo se marchaba del lugar, Ginny rió con una mueca triunfadora.

- Ahora si puedes contarnos.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¿Y a ti que bicho te picó?- espetó con fastidio Pansy al ver a un Draco volátil entrando a la sala común Sly.

- ¿Y a ti?- replicó el rubio molesto con la actitud de ella y recuperando su estado natural.

- Nada...solo no... es que – empezó a balbucear, bajando la mirada con tristeza – yo...

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó esta vez con tono preocupado.

No recibió respuesta por parte de la chica...ella se limito a e inhalar y exhalar pesadamente mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos. Draco se sintió horrible, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable y frágil...se acercó a ella y lentamente pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, acercándola para que apoyara su cabeza en él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – insistió esta vez susurrando, sintiendo como una de las manos de la chica se afirmaba fuertemente de su camisa, formando un bollito.

- Tengo miedo...-confesó casi inaudiblemente.

- ¿De que? – inquirió acariciándole el cabello con dulzura.

- De que...de que... que si ustedes se enamoran...se olviden de mi y me abandonen...- murmuró completamente fucsia, sintiéndose estúpida por ser tan sensible.

- Mírame – le ordenó el rubio tomando su barbilla para verla directamente – Jamás¿Escuchaste? Nunca te voy a abandonar, y estoy seguro que el despistado de Theo tampoco haría tal cosa.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó un poco más aliviada sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

- Lo juro – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Siento la demora- pidió Theo con las manos en los bolsillos y un brillo particular en los ojos.

- No te preocupes – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar que querían esos dos? – soltó un poco contrariado.

- No. Son asuntos tuyos – contestó mientras se ponía de pie ante un Theo de ojos gigantescos - ¿Qué? - agregó al ver la expresión del muchacho.

- Me sorprendes. Las mujeres suelen ser curiosas...como Pansy, ella ya estaría bombardeándome de una y mil preguntas – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ya ves que yo no soy así – afirmó a su vez también con una sonrisa- ¿Te parece si volvemos al castillo? Ya es algo tarde, es casi la hora de la cena.

- CIERTO! – exclamó el castaño - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 18:50

- Nooo! – exclamó teatralmente, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza – Estoy atrasado!

- ¿Para que? – preguntó Luna levantando las cejas.

- ¿No que no eras curiosa? – atacó burlonamente el Slytherin

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en la sala común de Gryffindor. En ella actualmente habían solo tres ocupantes. Uno de ellos miraba el piso evidentemente sonrojado, mientras el segundo tenía una expresión de espanto imborrable. El tercero estaba ceñudo, ocupando todas sus neuronas en un mar de conjeturas.

- Que Malfoy hizo que! – gritó Harry luego de la sorpresa inicial

- Harry! No grites! – contestó la castaña incomoda mirando a cualquier lugar menos a su amigo

- ...¿Que Malfoy hizo que? – insistió más bajito pero con la misma expresión facial

- Ya la escuchaste amor – respondió Ginny mientras con una mano le cerraba la boca a su novio - ¿Y que piensas hacer? – preguntó a la castaña.

- ¿Cómo¿Qué pienso hacer de que? – balbuceó con desconcierto.

- Es obvio que ese huevito quiere sal...- afirmó maliciosamente Ginny.

- ¿Sal? – Repitieron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

- Que quiere conquistarte – aseveró como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – gritaron a dúo ambos amigos.

- Ahhhhh – suspiró con un movimiento de manos - ¿Tu crees?¿No te ha insultado durante todo el año, cierto?

- Cierto

- ¿Tampoco se ha metido con tus amigos?...bueno, a excepción de Ron.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Te cargó todo el trayecto de regreso a Hogwarts y se lastimó la espalda por ello?

- Si...- dijo apenada.

- ¿Te lo topas casi a diario en la biblioteca?

- ...

- ¿Hizo que mi hermano vomitara babosas solo para que quitaras la cara de depresión?

- ...

- ¿Y luego te abrazó en vez de aprovecharse de la situación y tratar de hacer algo más?

- YA ENTENDÍ! YA ENTENDÍ! CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! – vociferó la castaña evidentemente nerviosa.

- Pero...es Malfoy... – Murmuró Harry con semblante acongojado

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Eran las 19:00 horas en punto y dos serpientes veían como se formaba una puerta de acceso a la sala de menesteres. Estaban a punto de ingresar cuando una tercera serpiente corría con velocidad en dirección a ellos.

- Es...pe...ren! – gritó como pudo sin tener más aire en los pulmones.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó el rubio un poco molesto por su retraso. – ¡Casi me dejas solo en mi cruzada personal! – agregó mientras formaba un cuchillo con sus manos y se lo enterraba dramáticamente en el pecho

- Bah! – exclamó apoyándose en sus rodillas para descansar – En el lago.

- ¿Con Lovegood? – preguntó Pansy sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Si – contestó un poco incómodo con la astucia y el tono de la muchacha.

- Ah...- soltó Pansy con falsa indiferencia – Bueno¿entremos? Hay mucho que ver y poco tiempo.

Los tres entraron a una sala completamente equipada con una pantalla enorme para ver videos muggle. También, al fondo había una especie de pista de práctica. Todo lo que necesitaba la chica.

- Empecemos! – declaró la chica con energías renovadas.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas mirando las distintas cintas de la chica..Ya les dolían un poco los ojos, pero no se les quitaba su expresión de asombro.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó finalmente Pansy, esperando la resolución de los otros dos.

- YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO!­ – Gritó al borde del colapso mental el rubio ­ - ES DEMASIADO COMPLICADO!

- Si puedes – respondió secamente la chica mirando ahora al castaño quien se veía pensativo - ¿Tu que opinas?

- Se ve muy difícil – afirmó logrando un bufido de enojo de su compañera – Peeeero, te tengo fe amigo – le dijo a Draco con una palmadita en la espalda.

- Traidor...- siseó mirándolo asesinamente.

- ¿Y cual es tu decisión? – preguntó Pansy con evidente nerviosismo.._**por favor que sea lo mismo...**_

- ¿Tu que dices?- soltó Draco mirando a su amigo, el cual tomó una de las carátulas y se la entregó – Yo también pensé lo mismo – esbozó el rubio al ver lo que le habían entregado y pasándolo a su vez a Pansy.

- SIIIIIII! – exclamó de felicidad la muchacha, al ver **Tango** en la portada.


	15. Chapter 15

Estimadas lectoras!

Acá les traigo otro capítulo de la historia, para que no se aburran el fin de semana!!!.

Lo malo es que no podré actualizar el sábado por la noche ya que salgo de la ciudad a un matrimonio...buuu. Pero les prometo que pensaré en un capítulo XL para el domingo.

El blog ya tiene fecha de estreno. Pondré el link el día lunes 3 de diciembre n.n

Ahora respondiendo los mensajitos que tanto me alegran:

**Luádica, **wiiii, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo. Y sabes? Obviamente Draco está hecho para el tango, no se que opinas, pero concuerdo con Pansy. Es demasiado galán...

**Karytaaaaa, **No te arranques las greñas si me demoro en actualizar! (aunque no tengo idea que son esas cosas jajajaa), si no actualizo en la noche, lo hago en la mañanita. Espero seguir siendo tu fuente de entretención.

**Chibi, **ooooo, viste todo lo que puse? Que bueno que te gustara!!!! De verdad has sido toda una sorpresa! Me das tu msn?

**Beautifly, **como dice una sabia amiga, esto es solo el comienzo, espera el plato fuerte!!!. Ahí si que quedaras en las nubes (espero). Y no, hermione va por otro lado...en este capítulo hay pistas.

**Zuly, **Harry no esta molesto sino preocupado...quien no! Se entendería si uno estuviera en la misma situación. Es que ella es casi su hermanita, aunque no la pequeña porque es mucho más inmaduro haha.

**Karix!** moricionemos juntas ?muchos animos y abrazos multicolores en lo poquito que te queda de la practica. Cuando quiera me hace consultas legales P oigaaaaaaaa, aun muero con tu super lema "después de draco cualquier es tragedia" XD

Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_¿Tu que dices?- soltó Draco mirando a su amigo, el cual tomó una de las carátulas y se la entregó – Yo también pensé lo mismo – esbozó el rubio al ver lo que le habían entregado y pasándolo a su vez a Pansy._

_SIIIIIII! – exclamó de felicidad la muchacha, al ver __**Tango**__ en la portada._

**15.-**.

La luz se colaba por sus cortinas dándole directamente a los ojos, obligándola a despertar de un hermoso sueño...sentía que flotaba arriba de una nubecita que permanecía en los cielos a pesar de estar completamente despierta... Una sonrisa sincera afloró de sus labios sintiendo como un ardor reconfortante se le instalaba en el pecho.

Ginny tenía razón..._**!como pudo ser tan tonta!...**_ estaba tan desconcertada por el cambio de actitud del rubio hacia ella que jamás se preguntó los motivos de dicho cambio... es más, si hace un año atrás le hubieran contado que esto pasaría probablemente se reiría en la cara de la persona y lo tildaría de loco. Pero hoy no... no era una locura, era una posibilidad...una oportunidad de volver a empezar...después de todo, el mundo no se divide en hombres buenos y hombres malos, todo ser humano tiene tanta luz como oscuridad en sus corazones... y la luz que había visto en el de Malfoy había sido lo suficientemente luminosa como para cegarla.

Pero por otro lado, también entendía a cabalidad la preocupación de Harry...después de todo, seis años de insultos y agresiones no se perdonan tan fácilmente... sin embargo _**¿podía esperar otra cosa de alguien a quien le habían enseñado desde pequeño a odiar a la gente distinta de él?**_...lamentablemente, gran parte de nuestras influencias y creencias vienen de la familia...

Ahora que el se encontraba solo, le estaba mostrando su verdadero yo, escondido bien al fondo entre todas las actitudes aprendidas por costumbre, un yo que quería conocer por completo...

Quería abrazarlo de nuevo. Quería abrazarlo todos los días. Mirar por horas sus ojos grises, sentir su aroma y jugar con sus cabellos. Rellenar todos esos vacíos con su cariño. Conocer a sus amigos, presentarle a los propios... _**Que estas pensando! **_Se reprochó a si misma cuando se dio cuenta que estaba planeando su futuro en torno a una ilusión...pero a pesar de ser eso...la tenía completamente embelesada dicha visión.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Estaba durmiendo profundamente, sintiéndose completo sin saber porqué. Ni siquiera el hecho de bailar le estaba preocupando...de un momento a otro se sintió invencible...

Cuando su reloj biológico marcó la hora de despertar solo abrió uno de sus ojos, pidiendo a merlín que aún no amaneciera...quería seguir soñando con la imagen de la castaña, abrazándolo, agradeciéndole... quería seguir sintiendo esa esencia a vainilla y los bucles juguetones de la castaña haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Pero merlín no era tan grande...y se elevaba por la ventana un enorme sol que le daba los buenos días.

- Buenos días – También le dijo su compañero de cuarto favorito.

- ¿Y tu tan temprano? – preguntó el rubio con ironía - ¿Cuál es la ocasión especial?

- Estoy un poco nervioso...no pude dormir bien – confesó el castaño mientras con el índice mostraba sus prominentes ojeras.

- ¿Nervioso?¿Por qué? – inquirió Draco confundido...Theo no era de esas personas nerviosas, sino que se limitaba a vivir la vida a su propio ritmo.

- Es que ayer no tuve la oportunidad de contarte...

-¿Qué cosa? – interrumpió el rubio impacientándose.

- Ayer mientras estaba con Luna, se me acercaron dos sujetos, un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff que me contaron que estaban formando una banda y me pidieron que me uniera a ellos...previa audición claro está – Dijo Theo jugando a enlazar sus manos reiteradamente.

- ¿Una banda¿De que? – preguntó emocionado y a la vez decepcionado por no ser él el invitado.

- No sabría decirte...hoy lo sabré...¿Me acompañas a la audición? – pidió con un brillo de _"compadécete de mi, se bueno" _en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve de la manito? – preguntó burlonamente el rubio.

- No es necesario, con que estés ahí me basta – respondió ignorando el comentario – Es que a pesar de que te parezca perfecto, soy tremendamente tímido...pánico escénico – confesó ganándose una sonora carcajada por parte de su amigo.

- Esta bien...esta bien...- respondió cuando pudo parar de reír – Te acompañaré, aunque en estos momentos me das envidia.

Se vistieron mientras charlaban, poniéndose al tanto de lo sucedido el día de ayer mientras no se vieron. Ambos, claramente, en su condición de hombres rudos, omitieron los momentos dulces para solo comentar lo medular.

Lo primero que vieron al bajar de la habitación fue a Pansy sentada en el sillón de la sala común con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno.

Theo, quien había sido pertinentemente informado por el rubio acerca de los temores de la chica, se acercó a ella dándole un suave coscorrón para luego regalarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el cual fue recibido como una agradable sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo amanecieron? – les preguntó cerrando su cuaderno.

- Perfecto – dijo el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa

- Mal – respondió por su parte el castaño acompañado por un gran bostezo.

- ¿Por qué mal? – preguntó preocupada la chica.

- Después te explico – contestó Draco - ¿Hoy comenzamos con los ensayos no?

- Si... ¿por qué el repentino interés? – inquirió extrañada.

- Porque cuando un Malfoy se compromete a hacer algo, lo quiere hacer bien. Tenemos que ganar esa competencia y lucirnos como esos muggles de tu video...

- ¿Y que anotabas? – interrumpió de pronto el castaño.

- La información que he recabado

- ¿Información? – repitió extrañado.

- Si, y estoy más que satisfecha. Ninguna otra casa se presentará con un baile – comentó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Y que harán? – siguió preguntando mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Nada de importancia...al menos, nada tan espectacular que pueda opacarnos.. – aseguró la chica mientras con la mano hacía el signo de la victoria.

-Te lloverán admiradores después del viernes – afirmó el rubio con una mueca de falso fastidio.

- Siiii...vamos a tener que espantarlos como mosquitos!! – secundó el castaño haciendo con sus manos la mímica del acto.

La chica sonrió sonrojada, pensando precisamente que ese era uno de los motivos por el cual había deseado bailar tango con el chico soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts... quería sobresalir y mostrarse como algo más... que el mundo viera que Pansy Parkinson era una persona completamente distinta a la que habían conocido los años anteriores.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Una rubia avanzaba a brincos por los pasillos del castillo mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida... nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan especial... que un chico como Theodore Nott, un Slytherin, pudiese ver más allá de su apariencia excéntrica y quisiera conocerla... que un chico como él quisiera conquistarla y pasar tiempo con ella.

Él no sabía que ella había averiguado lo de la audición de hoy. Iría a verlo sin que él supiera y después lo invitaría a dar un paseo para conversar...pues, aunque ella no quiso admitirlo en el momento, le molestó verse interrumpida por ese par.

- Luna! – gritó una chica a unos metros.

- Ginny! – dijo al ver a la pelirroja – Hermione! – agregó al ver que no se encontraba sola.

- ¿Porqué tan contenta? – le preguntó la castaña al ver a su amiga tan radiante.

- Me gusta alguien – soltó con honestidad – y ahora voy a verlo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la castaña sorprendida por lo directa de la respuesta.

- Por merlín Luna! Muchas felicidades! – exclamó la pelirroja dando pequeñas palmaditas. - ¿Y se puede saber quien es el afortunado? – preguntó levantando la ceja derecha.

- Theodore Nott.

- ¿¡QUE?! – exclamaron las leonas de asombro.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Nada..nada – se apresuraron a decir al mismo tiempo para no ser malinterpretadas.

- Disculpen, pero tengo que irme o sino no alcanzaré a llegar a la...

- ¿Cita? – interrumpió con sorna Ginny.

- No precisamente, voy a ver una audición de él y luego le diré que salgamos.

- ¿Audición? – preguntó esta vez la castaña

- Si, de una banda musical que están creando Alexander Bleu y Nathan Price – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y quienes son esos? – preguntó despectivamente la pelirroja.

- Son un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff respectivamente – contestó Hermione – No tenía idea que eran músicos.

- Si, Alex toca la batería y Nathan el bajo, pero les faltaba un guitarrista y el vocalista – explicó la rubia – Y Theo toca la guitarra.

- ¿Podemos ir? – preguntó Hermione al pensar de que, probablemente, si estaba el castaño estaría Malfoy...no lo había visto durante todo el día y ya se estaba poniendo ..._**¿Ansiosa?**_

- Claro! – contestó la rubia empezando la marcha

- Yo también quiero! – se apresuró a decir Ginny siguiendo el mismo rumbo que sus dos amigas.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Habían llegado al lugar acordado con cinco minutos de anticipación, sin embargo, los sujetos ya se encontraban allá. Theo estaba con las manos sudorosas de tanto nervio acumulado, mientras Draco lo molestaba y Pansy le desordenaba el pelo...ambos con el objeto de hacerlo despertar...cosa que no sucedió.

- ¿Y porqué esta actividad inter-casas? – soltó Pansy de pronto a los otros dos alumnos para desviar la atención del castaño.

- Nada en particular – empezó a contestar Bleu – como Nathan y yo somos de distinta casa, pensamos que sería interesante llenar los cupos con gente de las dos casas restantes...además, eso nos daría una popularidad asegurada por todo el castillo.

- ¿Me están diciendo que el otro puesto será de un Gryffindor? – preguntó un poco molesto el rubio...sin saber porqué.

- Exacto. – Respondió Price – Y como no conocemos a nadie de esa casa que sea bueno en la guitarra decidimos que el vocalista sería de ahí.

- ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Pansy un poco decepcionada...por un momento se le cruzó la idea de ofrecerse para el puesto.

- Solo que queremos que se trate de una mujer – explicó Bleu – y que sea muy representativa de los leones.

- ¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir... ¿Y que tal si le decimos a la chica Weasley? – sugirió Price.

- ¿Weasley? – repitió Theo al fin despertando de su nerviosismo.

- Si, es decir, toda su familia pasó por la Casa de Gryffindor, que más representativo que eso!!!...además es toda una belleza... – contestó Price encogiéndose de hombros y colocando una expresión abobada.

- San Potter no le va a dar permiso – espetó con maldad Draco.

- ¿Entonces a quien sugieres Malfoy? – preguntó el Ravenclaw.

- Granger.


	16. Chapter 16

Queridos lectores!.

He vuelto de las tinieblas sureñas! Por fin! Aunque con varios kilos de más! Que se come harto en los matrimonios...en fin.

No pude actualizar el domingo porque...ejem...llegué tan tarde que mis ojitos se cerraban solos. Pero heme aquí, hoy, actualizando, para ustedes. Transcribiendo el capítulo que tenía anotado a mano antes de salir a tribunales...otra vez dejando lo laboral de lado je je.

Ah! Y el link del blog se los dejo en la actualización nocturna...si! porque este capítulo es atrasado y el de hoy se los publico en la nochecita.

Quería agradecer todas las visitas y los reviews, en especial a:

**Karix! **Muricionemos juntas? con mi rally jurídico y tu con tu práctica from hell. Hoy me haré mi momento musical con mmm...no se¿qué sugieres? Quiero hiperventilarme...pero ya!

**Beutifly..**Siii! eres toda una pitonisa! Me has leído la mente un montón de veces! Y no te preocupes, mientras recorro los juzgados voy pensando en como continuar n.n

**Karyta, **Pucha! No andes depre! Andas con bajón de fin de año?, bueno sube el animo que por lo menos ya viene navidad con los regalitos.

**Chibi, **hoy por la noche te agrego a msn para que pensemos en esa idea que te comenté de los universos paralelos. Puede surgir algo muy bueno!...el 5? No, Draco no es manager de nadie, solo de él mismo XD. Tu ilusión se hará realidad exactamente el miércoles. O.O,

**Nydia!! **Que bueno leerte otra vez y saber que aún sigues metida con la historia n.n, ya verás como se pone cada día más interesante, pues como ya dije anteriormente, este es solo el comienzo!

**Embercita!** Review nuevo! Eeeeeeee! Gracias! Que bueno que te gustara la historia y el trio Sly, aunque este es más peculiar en su condición de serpientes jo jo. ¿estás estudiando derecho? Uff...te compadezco!, yo sufrí mucho con comercial, procesal no, era mi fuerte P. Suerte en las solemnes! Puros 7!

**Zuly, **Suerte en tus finales en la preparatoria, y es verdad, no debes desatender las obligaciones escolares!, pero no te olvides de darte un tiempecito para leerme ).

**Mrs Malfoy**, mucha felicidad! Otro lector que me deja saludo, muero!. Que bueno que te guste la historia como va hasta ahora. ¿Cierto que Theo y Luna son adorables?, menuda parejita.

**Cristal Princess Malfoy! **Muchas gracias por los saludos. Que bueno que te guste la historia!!! Exprimo mis neuronas a diario para sacar nuevos capítulos cada noche. Espero que sigas leyéndome!.

Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_San Potter no le va a dar permiso – espetó con maldad Draco._

_¿Entonces a quien sugieres Malfoy? – preguntó el Ravenclaw._

_Granger._

**15.-**.

Tres muchachas totalmente distintas, tanto de personalidad como de apariencia, caminaban de un lado para otro sin rumbo fijo, robándose las miradas de los transeúntes masculinos del lugar.

- Aquí es!!!- dijo finalmente Luna al encontrar el lugar de la audición

- Por fin!!!- exclamó Ginny con alivio – hemos dado unas 10 vueltas antes de poder encontrarlo!!!

- Lo siento...nunca he tenido muy buen sentido de la orientación...- se disculpó con tristeza.

- No te preocupes Luna¿Porqué no entramos de una buena vez? – sugirió la castaña, un poco impaciente por ver a cierta persona.

- No se escucha nada desde acá chicas...¿será el lugar correcto? – inquirió la pelirroja

- Estoy segura que es acá – aseguró la rubia.

- Lo más probable es que el salón se encuentra con un encantamiento silenciador – explicó Hermione entrando al lugar sin esperar al resto.

Bastó con girar la manilla y avanzar un par de pasos para sentir como la música se iba colando por sus oídos hasta abarcar todo el lugar. Adentro del salón se encontraban Bleu, Price y Nott tocando una canción de rock que a pesar de ser completamente desconocida para las chicas, les encantó de inmediato, subiéndoles las revoluciones en un dos por tres.

Cerca de la banda se encontraban Pansy y Draco conversando muy de cerca, lo que provocó que la castaña recién llegada frunciera el ceño en signo de desaprobación y celos. Luna, por su parte, se encontraba en otra constelación mirando de forma hipnotizada a su querido Theodore, quien luego de quedar petrificado al verla entrar por la puerta tan linda como siempre, aplicó todo su carisma en la interpretación para contrarrestar los nervios que le carcomían las entrañas.

Al terminar la pieza hubo sonoros aplausos por parte de todos los oyentes.

- Muy bien Theo! – gritó la rubia mientras levantaba ambos pulgares hacia arriba, gesto que le infló el pecho de orgullo al Sly.

- Bueno, creo que ya tenemos guitarrista – Informó Bleu con una sonrisa diplomática, estirándole la mano para un apretón – Ahora, sólo nos falta un integrante.

- ¿Y que tal si lo probamos de inmediato? – Sugirió Price – Después de todo, las dos opciones que barajamos se encuentran aquí... – Agregó mirando significativamente a las leonas, quienes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

Alexander Bleu, que más que un estudiante parecía un político, se acercó con prestancia y luego de realizar una breve pero formal reverencia les dijo.

- Como ya intuyen, nos falta el vocalista...¿Les gustaría audicionar para el puesto? – preguntó mirándolas alternativamente.

Ginny, después del shock de lo inesperado de la situación, profirió un sonoro** si**, para luego subir de inmediato al improvisado escenario con una actitud de _rockstar_.

- Bueno...supongo que como ya está ahí, Weasley audicionará primero – dijo Bleu encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a la batería.

- ¿Y bien?¿Qué tema te acomoda? – preguntó Price mientras retomaba el bajo.

- Cualquiera de _The Wizards – _Respondió Ginny

- Entonces démosle con la última que sacaron ¿Te la sabes Nott?

- Claro – aseguró.

- Ok...Listos? – preguntó Bleu - 1, 2, 3, 4!!!!

La música comenzó a sonar, esta vez acompañada de la aguda voz de la pelirroja que si bien, poseía una gran personalidad y no cantaba mal, no era lo suficientemente carismática...al menos en opinión de Draco.

La canción terminó con enérgicos aplausos, especialmente por parte de Luna que estaba fascinada con la situación (y con Theo). Price se acercó sigilosamente a su amigo para discutir el asunto a solas...

- Creo que también tenemos vocalista- aseguró mientras miraba de reojo a Ginny con una sonrisa boba.

- Yo creo que debemos probar a Granger primero – soltó con seriedad Bleu sin soltar las baquetas.

- ¿Para que? Weasley lo hizo perfecto – respondió ceñudo el Hufflepuff.

- Porque puede que Granger lo haga mejor aún – Contestó el Ravenclaw reprochándolo con la mirada – Que te guste la chica Weasley no debe interferir en las decisiones de grupo, además, te recuerdo que ella no está soltera...

- No me gusta!!! – interrumpió Price colérico.

- Entonces deja que audicione Granger y luego decidimos – concluyó el chico en tono autoritario – HERMIONE GRANGER! – gritó desde su lugar provocando que la castaña brincara de susto - ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de cantar la misma canción con nosotros?

La castaña ante tal solicitud quedó congelada...sentía como Ginny y Luna la tironeaban de los brazos para que caminara, pero ella no reaccionaba en lo absoluto...hasta que sintió como dos manos se posaban en sus hombros desde la espalda.

- Vamos Granger, camina – ordenó el rubio empujándola hacia delante con suavidad, logrando de inmediato un cambio de color en la chica, el cual fue observado con interés por la pelirroja.

-...no...no...puedo...- susurró con angustia sin poder evitar ser arrastrada por el muchacho.

- Si puedes, yo te he escuchado cantar y no lo haces nada de mal – dijo el chico poniéndola más nerviosa que antes.

- ..es...que...yo...

- Déjate de tonterías! – le reprochó Draco - ¿No que vienes de la casa de la valentía?..., por Merlín es solo una canción Granger!!, no te van a comer ni te van a calificar por ella!...y yo que pensaba que los sabelotodos no tenían problemas de autoestima!...

- NO TENGO PROBLEMAS DE AUTOESTIMA!­ – vociferó enfadada

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó divertido al notar que su táctica había dado resultado...la conocía demasiado bien.

- Lo haré...pero porque quiero!, no por las estupideces que dices! – respondió hipócritamente pues sabía que de no haber mediado dicha provocación jamás se hubiera subido al escenario como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

_**Aquí voy...relajate...**_se dijo así misma cuando escuchó el conteo del baterista, agarrando con fuerza el micrófono y enterrándose inconscientemente las uñas en la palma

- 1, 2, 3 y 4!!!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**¿**_**Dónde se habrá metido?...¿Dónde estás?...**_La había buscado por todo el castillo y aún no podía dar con ella..._**¿Porqué me molesta tanto que no esté a mi lado?...debo aprender a ser más independiente de Ginny**_...pensó el morocho mientras vagaba por los pasillos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

- Harry...tienes un momento?

- ¿Que sucede Ron? – respondió dándose la vuelta

- ¿Te pasa algo? Tienes una cara...- preguntó el pelirrojo al ver el semblante de su amigo.

- Nada, solo estoy que muero de aburrimiento – contestó dando un suspiro – Por cierto¿Has visto a Ginny?

- Ni idea...tu sabes que no me habla últimamente – murmuró apenado.

- Cierto...- recordó súbitamente dándose cuenta que había metido la pata.

- Harry...

- ¿Si?

- Podría...yo...mmm...preguntar...- balbuceaba el chico sin sentido

- ¿Qué cosa Ron? – interrumpió a su amigo al ver que no llegaba a ningún puerto la conversación.

- ...¿Cómo esta...?- empezó a preguntar mirando el piso con melancolía - ...¿Cómo está...?

- ¿Hermione? – interrumpió nuevamente Harry.

- Si...- susurró sin quitar la vista del suelo.

- Mejor – aseguró el chico – Mucho mejor.

- ...tu crees que ya...es decir...- Balbuceaba el pelirrojo otra vez.

- ¿Qué¡Habla claro Ronald! – le reprochó con fastidio - ¿Qué si ya encontró a alguien más? – su amigo asintió – Pues no – el rostro de Ron se iluminó – Pero está en vías de encontrarlo – La iluminación del rostro pasó a ser una mueca de pánico.

- ¿QUÉ? – logró articular finalmente el muchacho.

- Que ya tiene prospecto Ronald...¿Qué esperabas?¿Qué te esperara por siempre hasta que se te pasara la idiotez?¿Qué no conociera a nadie mientras tu estás divirtiéndote con esa chica? – espetó con crudeza.

- Yo no...

- Nada, Tu nada. Te dije que esto pasaría, te lo dije! Pero para variar, no me escuchaste! – exclamó levantando los brazos para luego dejarlos caer con violencia..definitivamente había perdido la paciencia.

- Pero yo la amo...- susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

- Lo siento amigo, pero perdiste. Hermione es una chica bella y lista...era cuestión de tiempo que otra persona aprovechara el hecho que tu la dejaras sola para tratar de conquistarla...

- ¿Y lo hizo? – preguntó ya deprimido el Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Conquistarla? – murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

- Yo diría que sí Ron, lo siento...- Agregó al ver como su amigo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- Y...¿quien es?...¿quien es?...- preguntaba mientras negaba con su cabeza sin destapar su rostro.

- No te lo puedo decir yo amigo... además, jamás me creerías...- _**Ni yo lo creo...**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Todos miraban impactados a la castaña Gryffindoriana mientras cantaba. Nadie se había imaginado que la prefecta sabelotodo detrás de tantos libros tenía escondido un talento enorme como cantante, siendo capaz de hechizar sólo con su balsámica y melódica voz...bastó con tocar el último acorde para que el sonido de los aplausos inundara todo el salón.

- Fantástico! – exclamó Bleu - ¿Qué opinan? – preguntó a los otros dos integrantes.

- Mmmm...no sé, prefiero a Weasley – respondió hipócritamente el tejón.

- A mi me parece perfecta Granger – esbozó Theo mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Esta dicho! Dos contra uno. Granger¿Aceptas ser parte del grupo? – preguntó el Ravenclaw emocionado por primera vez.

- Yo...yo..- balbuceaba la castaña

- CLARO QUE ACEPTA! – respondió por ella Ginny, dándole palmaditas de felicitación en la espalda.

- Eso sí, si aceptas tendrás que venir a ensayar con nosotros todas las tardes...y toda la tarde..- informó el muchacho, retomando su postura diplomática.

- ¿Por qué tanto? – metió la cuchara Luna al darse cuenta de que si su amiga debía gastar tanto tiempo en eso, de seguro su querido Theodore estaría en las mismas condiciones.

- Porque nuestra primera presentación está a la vuelta de la esquina – Dijo Price cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Theo interesado ya que él tampoco sabía que ya tenían una fecha establecida.

- El viernes, justo después de la competencia de talentos – contestó Bleu como si fuera natural.

- ¡¿TAN PRONTO?! – gritaron al unísono los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo.

- Si. Hay que aprovechar el evento...además, ya compuse el primer tema, solo tienen que repasarlo hoy por la noche y mañana lo ensayamos. También tengo otros en carpeta, pero me cuesta un montón ponerle letra a la melodía...- comentó el Ravenclaw un poco decepcionado consigo mismo.

- Damelos y trato de ponerle letra al menos a otra, así tenemos dos – ofreció Nott.

- Excelente!

Los tres chicos seguían hablando entre si, pero Hermione solo veía como movían sus bocas sin poder escuchar nada ... estaba muerta de miedo.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Los días para llegar al viernes estaban pasando a una velocidad desconcertante.

Pansy estaba hecha una bola de nervios irritable que inconscientemente contaba del uno hasta el ocho repasando mentalmente los pasos de la coreografía...el atuendo que la convencía un día dejaba de hacerlo el próximo, ocasionándole un envejecimiento prematuro de tanta preocupación y stress.

Theo era otro caso, parecía un fantasma más del castillo ya que al solo imaginarse a si mismo en un escenario frente a todo el colegio le daba vértigo. Lo bueno de toda la situación es que Luna se encontraba conciente de sus temores y se comportaba de forma más cariñosa y atenta que de costumbre...robándole por décima vez el corazón.

Por su parte, Draco estaba exhausto. En las mañanas asistía a clases como de costumbre y en las tardes se dividía; primero iba a ver a los chicos ensayar (especialmente a la vocalista del grupo) y después era arrastrado (literalmente) por su amiga a practicar el baile hasta altas horas de la noche.

Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio brutal que sentía acumulado en todo el cuerpo...estaba contento. Tan contento que había tomado una resolución... se dejaría de juegos y le confesaría sus intenciones a la chica que se colaba en sus sueños las últimas noches...después de ganar el concurso le diría..._**¿qué podía salir mal?..**_ estaba seguro que más de una hormona le revolucionaba a la leona, quien en la última semana había cambiado su comportamiento diametralmente con él..._**Si hasta ahora nos llamamos por el nombre!**_.

_**Flashback**_

Un rubio muy apuesto entró a la sala de música de Hogwarts esperando encontrar ahí a su mejor amigo...más él no sabía que el ensayo de ese día había acabado con quince minutos de anticipación, quedando en dicho salón solo una persona.

- ¿Malfoy¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con suavidad una castaña de bucles.

- Venía a ver a Theo, pero parece que ya se marchó – contestó mientras miraba alrededor comprobando el hecho.

- Si, hoy terminamos antes.

- ¿Y que haces acá todavía? – preguntó con extrañeza el chico.

- Me quedé practicando un rato más...- contestó avergonzada.

- Siempre esforzándote al máximo¿No?, por eso me agradas – dijo el rubio provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos solo observándose fijamente...cada uno en sus propios pensamientos...cada uno recorriendo el rostro del otro e imprimiéndolo en sus mentes...sin embargo, Hermione decidió cortar el contacto visual mirando el piso, para evitar ponerse aún más nerviosa.

- Bueno...me voy a buscar a este tarado – informó el rubio dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Malfoy? – interceptó la chica.

- ¿Si? – respondió con interés.

- ..¿Tepuedollamarportunombre? – murmuró inteligiblemente

- ¿Ah? – esbozó Malfoy sinceramente desorientado.

- Nada...olvídalo

- No, dime – ordenó acercándose...quedándo a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Si te puedo decir por tu nombre ...- solicitó susurrando mirando aún el piso.

- Draco sonrió y con un movimiento corrió un bucle rebelde detrás de la oreja de la muchacha, logrando de esta forma que ella levantara la vista, luciendo un evidente sonrojo.

- Si tu quieres...Hermione...

_**Fin Flashback.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Hola por segunda vez en el día!

Siiii, porque mi mente lo quiso, y entre demandas me nació la inspiración, pude actualizar como les había prometido!!!

Les cuento, el blog ya está habilitado.

h t t p / l o t u s - f i c. b l o g s p o t . c o m

irán archivando los capítulos y les podré indicar cual es el soundtrack del capítulo desde mañana en adelante...porque sí!!! Mañana se viene el concurso de talentos...y pasado mañana la presentación de la banda¿Creían que los dejaría sin eso? Noooo, no soy tan mala para eso!.

**Karix! **No te enojes conmigo por no poner la hiperventilación!!! Pero se viene mañana...lo prometo por nana! Por el demon lord!!!!!!

**Aysa nana!** Eeeee, gracias por dejar tu primer saludo en el fic, que bueno que te guste, y no te impacientes! En principio actualizo todos los días. Ahhh! La verdad es que no sabía que tenía bloqueado a los no usuarios...¿cómo se desbloquea?

**CHIBIIII, **no sabes lo feliz que me hizo hacerte morir con el capítulo! Quiero dejarte muchas veces eufórica para poder agradecer el apoyo que me brindaste desde el comienzo.

**Beautifly, **Morí con tu Ps...muerte a Ron!!! Jajajajaja. Eso lo pensaré sobretodo cuando salga la película del príncipe mestizo, pucha que lo odié en ese libro..

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **Te juro que cuando te describa el capítulo con la respectiva música te parecerá completamente razonable que hermione cante rock...las tranquilitas son las peores!!! Jajaja.

**Karyta, **Me fue muy bien en el matricidio...comi como un porcino, casi para venirme rodando de vuelta...hahahaha. Bueno, no te impacientes, acá esta el capítulo!

**Zuly, **No te mueras de ganas de leer más! Porque si te mueres...err...no vas a poder leer! Yo pasé por el colegio o la prepa hace mucho tiempo. De hecho tengo 23 años y el año pasado salí de leyes...que fome!

En fin, un saludo general para el resto de los lectores

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_...¿Tepuedollamarportunombre? – murmuró inteligiblemente_

_¿Ah? – esbozó Malfoy sinceramente desorientado._

_Nada...olvídalo _

_No, dime – ordenó acercándose...quedándo a escasos centímetros de ella._

_Si te puedo decir por tu nombre ...- solicitó susurrando mirando aún el piso._

_Draco sonrió y con un movimiento corrió un bucle rebelde detrás de la oreja de la muchacha, logrando de esta forma que ella levantara la vista, luciendo un evidente sonrojo._

_Si tu quieres...Hermione..._

**17.-**.

_**Ya es jueves...**_pensó un rubio Slytherin mientras se alistaba frente al espejo de su baño. _**Sólo unas horas para el viernes...**_se dijo anudándose la corbata con elegancia, ya casi listo para ir a clases.

- ¿Cómo logras eso? – preguntó Theo apuntando el nudo de perfectas proporciones de Draco.

- Con las manos...veo que tu no eres tan habiloso como dices ser – Contestó señalando a su vez el desastre que tenía por corbata el castaño – A ver...pásamela – ordenó estirando la mano.

Theodore obedeció entregándole la prenda mientras miraba atentamente todo el procedimiento empleado por su amigo para realizar dicha tarea...aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, el castaño estaba fascinado con la amistad que había forjado con el rubio lo que llevaba del año...nunca pensó que el arrogante, vanidoso y mimado de Draco Malfoy en realidad pudiera ser una excelente persona en muchos sentidos...siendo sincero, Theo estaba conciente que le admiraba...ya le gustaría tener la prestancia y seguridad de él, pero no era así...aunque al estar juntos le había pegado varias de sus actitudes.

Lo que era un misterio para Nott era la reticencia de su amigo a mostrar su verdadera personalidad ante el resto. Muy pocos lo conocían realmente, él era uno de los pocos afortunados junto a Pansy, y estaba agradecido por ello.

_**Flashback.**_

Era la noche de miércoles, casi la madrugada del jueves y el único despierto en aquella habitación de serpientes era Theodore Nott, quien se agarraba los cabellos de la cabeza con furia tratando de exprimir sus neuronas. Había estado todo el día trabajando en la letra de la melodía del Ravenclaw, pero nada se le venía a la mente..._**maldita la hora en la que te ofreciste estúpido...**_se ofendió mentalmente ya frustrado.

- Apaga la luz maldición! – vociferó su amigo molesto

- No puedo, tengo que terminar esto – respondió sin darle mayor atención

- ¿Y se puede saber que haces? – preguntó incorporándose de la cama.

- Trato de escribir una canción...

- ¿Todavía en eso?¿Cómo tanto? – soltó desconcertado.

- No es fácil como aparenta serlo...- comentó Theo con depresión.

- A ver...¿Puedo tratar? – preguntó Draco.

- Como gustes ...

Se recostó mientras su amigo tomaba posesión del escritorio, y sin quererlo se durmió por media hora...hasta que alguien lo movió para despertarlo.

- Ya está – sentenció entregándole un pergamino con la letra.

Theo no lo podía creer¿_**como tan rápido y fácil?**_ así que leyó el pergamino escuchando la música.

- Esta...perfecto...-esbozó atónito el castaño - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Solo tienes que pensar en alguien – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – AH! Y ni se te ocurra decir que yo lo escribi! Te mato!

- ¿Por qué? Si está buenísima! – reclamó el chico.

- Tengo una reputación que cuidar – contestó acostándose nuevamente y quedándose dormido en el acto.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Listo – Informó el rubio entregándole la corbata con un perfecto nudo hecho con la misma pulcritud que el que llevaba en el cuello.

- ¿Bajemos? Muero de hambre – dijo el castaño avergonzado al ser interrumpidos sus pensamientos por un fuerte sonido de estómago.

Descendieron juntos a la sala común donde ya estaba siendo esperados por Pansy...la que por cierto traía una cara de neurótica que denotaba que la chica no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

- Parecen niñas tanto que se demoran! – les recriminó con las manos en las caderas - ¿Se demoraron mucho en maquillarse?

Draco bufó de fastidio acercándose a la muchacha. Le agarró su mano derecha y la hizo girar sobre su eje tres veces, para luego inclinarla hacia atrás con elegancia dejando a una Pansy completamente en las nubes.

- WOOOO! – exclamó Theo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Ves? No tienes que preocuparte, tu galán está listo. – aseguró el rubio con tono arrogante propio de su apellido.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Falta solo un día...falta solo un día...falta solo un día...Merlín! falta solo un día!! Que voy a hacer! Maldición! Alguien que me ayude¿Y si me dejo inconsciente ahora mismo me durará hasta el sábado? **_Pensaba con desesperación cierta castaña en la torre de Gryffindor.

- Por favor Hermione! Quita esa cara de tragedia! – Reclamó Ginny un poco molesta por el pánico de su amiga.

- Ginny! Como quieres que esté tranquila siendo que haré el ridículo frente a todos mañana! – espetó con rapidez.

- No harás el ridículo! – respondió la pelirroja – Así que déjate de pavadas. Es hora de probar el vestuario.

_**Cierto...**_recordó la chica _**...se me había olvidado que Ginny se había auto nombrado asesora de imagen del grupo...**_

- Ya tengo la ropa que usaran todos los hombres, y aunque reclamaron un poco, aceptaron usarla. Solo me faltas tu! – le dijo apuntándola con el dedo a la cara.

- Pero Ginny...para que tanto escándalo, cualquier cosa está bien...-dijo con resignación.

- No! No está bien¿No sabes? Si bien el 60 del éxito de un grupo es su talento, el otro 40 solo se basa en la imagen! – informó como toda una catedrática del asunto – ¿Y para que desperdiciar la oportunidad siendo que todos los integrantes son apetecibles?

- Pero...

- NADA DE PEROS!, está claro?, ahora te pruebas esto – ordenó estirándole un conjunto.

- ¿QUÉ?! Pero Ginny! Eso no es mi estilo! – reclamó Hermione.

- ME VALE UN "#$&& TU ESTILO, te lo pruebas y se acabó! – vociferó con una actitud muy de Molly Weasley.

- Esta bien...- suspiró rindiéndose.

- ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? – preguntó un muchacho entrando a la sala común

- HARRY!!!! – gritó Ginny mientras se abalanzaba sobre su novio para darle un sonoro beso – No pasa nada, solo estaba regañando a esta tonta.

- HEY! – reclamó ceñuda la castaña, retirándose al baño con las ropas que le había entregado su amiga.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Tres serpientes caminaban en dirección al gran comedor mientras conversaban entre si, algo incómodos por estar siendo descaradamente observados por todo aquél que pasaba por su lado.

- ¿Qué les pasa a estos idiotas? – soltó Pansy, recuperando el mal genio matutino.

- No lo se...- suspiró Theo – Pero hoy he visto más babosas que nunca.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el rubio levantando la ceja izquierda sin entender las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Hay draquito...que le paso a tu actitud casanova por merlín! – bromeó la chica.

- Quizás quedó tonto de tanto golpe – secundó burlonamente el castaño-.

- ¿!Quieren decirme a que cresta se refieren!? Si no lo dicen pueden irse al demonio vía PEEC Airlines!! – refunfuñó el Sly

- ¿PEEC? – preguntó el chico confundido.

- De veras que tu eres su amigo desde ahora no más... no conoces el idioma Draco-español, español- Draco ...- esbozó Pansy

- Ya, ya, pero que significa – insitió Theo perdiendo también la paciencia.

- AJA¿A ti te gusta no más hablar de cosas que los demás no entienden? PUES NI PIENSO EXPLICARTE TARADO! – gritoneó el rubio avanzando más rápido dejando a ambas serpientes atrás.

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora a este? – comentó Pansy al aire.

- ¿Qué significa? – insistió por tercera vez el chico ignorando el mal genio de sus amigos.

- Patada En El Culo Airlines – respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera lo más idiota del planeta.

- Ahhhh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA- explotó de la risa Theo cuando entendió lo estúpido ( y a la vez tierno) que podía ser su amigo.

Siguieron caminando los tres. Draco unos pasos más adelante que los otros dos, a los que les había dado un ataque de risa repentino...ataque que terminó al solo poner un pie en el comedor... Vieron como todas las cabezas del lugar se giraron en la misma dirección casi al mismo tiempo... Hacía su amigo Malfoy, mirándolo como nunca lo habían hecho.

Siempre el rubio había tenido conciencia de que llamaba la atención en el sector femenino...pero esta vez era demasiado, se sentía acosado...casi violado... Todas las chicas del lugar lo miraban con ojos brillosos como si en cualquier momento se le fueran a tirar encima.

Como buen amigo que era, Theodore lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo hasta la mesa...ya que el no podía moverse por si solo, estaba sumido en una especie de pánico mortal...por su parte, Pansy devolvía las miradas sistemáticamente con odio puro, pero ni ella podía contra tanta mujer en celo...

- ¿Qué mierda les pasa?! – preguntó la chica a una Slytherin de quinto año que iba pasando por el lado de ella.

- Es que ya se sabe señorita Parkinson...- respondió con sumo respeto y admiración

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió ceñuda.

- Que el joven Malfoy bailará Tango con usted...se ha formado una gran expectación al respecto en todo el castillo– contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Mierda...- murmuró Pansy mirando como su amigo era comido a través de los ojos.

En el otro lado del salón, se encontraba Hermione, profundamente furiosa por la conducta de las féminas..._**mierda...**_

- Ginny! Tu también! – reclamó la castaña al ver la pose coqueta con que miraba a su prospecto– Tienes suerte que Harry sea un despistado! – le susurró al oído con furia.

- Lo siento...!es que no puedo evitarlo!, el solo imaginármelo hace que me sonroje...sobretodo ahora que ha cambiado tanto...- suspiró la pelirroja, apoyando su mejilla en la palma.

- Si lo que buscas es burlarte de mi, no me parece gracioso – soltó ofendida la chica.

- Lo siento...pero ¿Tu crees que todo el comedor quiere burlarse de ti? Lamentablemente ahora que se supo lo del Tango tu huroncito está llamando la atención más que antes, y si no te avispas, mi pequeña saltamontes, perderás como en la guerra – sentenció mirando por última vez al rubio.

_**Ah no, eso si que no...**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

El resto del día no fue distinto...el pobre Draco fue acosado a diestra y siniestra por alumnas inescrupulosas que querían seducirlo a cualquier costo. El pobre Sly agradecía mentalmente a su amiga Pansy, quien no se había separado ningún segundo de él, tomando las cartas en el asunto cuando las chicas ya estaban siendo fastidiosas. Por otra parte, maldecía a Theo por haberlo abandonado..._**cosas importantes que hacer...¿Qué cosa más importante puede ser que el estado de necesidad de un amigo? Traicionero...**_

- Hey Malfoy

- ¿Potter? – esbozó confundido

- Necesito hablar unos minutos contigo¿puedes? – preguntó, más en tono de orden que de petición.

- Pues...

- No puede – interrumpió la chica – tenemos ensayo y ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo con todas esas babosas.

- Es importante – declaró el morocho, arreglándose las gafas.

- Esta bien... Pansy, nos encontramos donde tu ya sabes en 15 minutos más, no tardo – aseguró el rubio

- Pero ¿Y si te secuestran en el camino después de que hables con Potter? – señaló Pansy, ya paranoica al respecto – Hey tu! – le dijo al Gryffindor – Me lo traes hasta la sala de los menesteres a las 19:00 en punto... y entero!! – ordenó la chica dándose la vuelta para desparecer por el pasillo.

Harry miró detenidamente a Draco tratando de leer su mente sin legeremancia pues esta era inútil... Cuando se dio cuenta que el juego de miradas no estaba siendo fructífero, decidió hablar de una buena vez.

- ¿Qué te traes Malfoy? – preguntó con más agresividad de la que hubiera querido

- ¿Que qué me traigo?

- No te hagas...¿Qué pretendes con mi amiga?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Theodore Nott ya era un hombre completamente feliz. Tarareaba alegremente de regreso al salón de música para el ensayo acordado el día anterior. Aún no se podía sacar esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía dibujada en el rostro..._**como hacerlo!**_, después de la maravillosa tarde que había pasado con su querida Luna...a pesar de que se sentía un poco culpable por dejar a su amigo a merced de las hienas..._**bueno, solo un poco culpable...pero cuando le cuente, se le pasará el enojo...**_pensó con ilusión.

_**Flashback.**_

Un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol observando el lago; de vez en cuando podían ver como el calamar gigante emergía de las profundidades salpicándoles un poco de agua en el acto, refrescándolos.

- Así que PEEC Airlines- esbozó Luna aguantándose la risa.

- Si...me estuve riendo mucho tiempo...casi me salieron lagrimas – dijo el castaño, tratando de aguantar la risa también.

- Oye, Theo ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – soltó la rubia, cambiando súbitamente de tema y semblante.

- Todas las que quieras – contestó cerrándole un ojo coquetamente.

- ¿Aún te gustó?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente

El chico, que en esos instantes estaba tomando un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, lo escupió lejos al atragantarse con él..._**como puede ser tan directa!**_ Pensó sintiéndose nervioso por la mirada constante de la chica.

- Si Luna, aún me gustas – respondió el castaño completamente escarlata.

La muchacha lo miro unos segundos más, completamente tranquila...lo que incomodaba aún más al Slytherin. Se acercó lentamente a él y le susurró al oído.

- Entonces...¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

_**Fin Flashback.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hola hola carambola

Mis saludos terrícolas, acá, contra viento y marea actualizando! Uno de los esperados capítulos.

Lamentablemente les aviso al tiro que no se si mañana pueda actualizar...tengo un día súper ajetreado y para más remate, estoy ayudando en la redacción de un libro de derecho (que fome!) el cual he dejado completamente de lado por dejarme llevar por mi lado creativo harrypotteristico.

Pero en caso de no hacerlo, tengan por seguro que tendrán su ración de Lotus al otro.

**AVISO...EN EL BLOG (LOTUS – FIC . BLOGSPOT . COM) SE ENCUENTRA LA CANCIÓN "SANTA MARÍA DEL BUEN AYRE" DE GOTAN PROJECT.** Cuando tengan abierta la página, pongan silencio a su computador, y yo les aviso cuando deben poner la música. **OK? **Es importante que lo hagan

Ahora, respondiendo Reviews!

**Chibi!, **espero no decepcionarte con el capítulo y que cada día te enamores más de Draco, aprovechando que tu novio no se pone celoso jajajaja.

**Beautifly, **es muy mono no? El PEEC podría patentarse y ser una verdadera línea aérea para mandar al carajo a quien se lo merece!!

**Karix...**Uff...toy nerviosa...tanto que has esperado esto...te juro que escribía pensando en Karen, me decía a mi misma...no voy a defraudarla!, espero hiperventilarte lo suficiente. Si no lo logro, probablemente sea culpa de demon lord!.

**Zuly, **acá va el esperado capitulo! El aviso anterior fue un error brutal, ya que subi dos veces el capítulo 17...mensa para mi.

**Karyta, **lo de devolverme rodando es algo común en mi, no se controlar mis apetitos y suelo comer por todo...jejejej...pero bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior!.

**Cristal Princess Malfoy!, **gracias por pasarte por mi blog y dejar tu comentario! Lamento el mal entendido del capítulo 18 y que estuvieras hasta tarde revisándolo...gomenasai!!!!! pero acá te va, espero que te muriciones con el jeje.

En fin, un saludo general para el resto de los lectores, no me enojo si me dejan saluditos.

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_¿Aún te gustó?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente_

_El chico, que en esos instantes estaba tomando un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, lo escupió lejos al atragantarse con él...__**como puede ser tan directa!**__ Pensó sintiéndose nervioso por la mirada constante de la chica._

_Si Luna, aún me gustas – respondió el castaño completamente escarlata._

_La muchacha lo miro unos segundos más, completamente tranquila...lo que incomodaba aún más al Slytherin. Se acercó lentamente a él y le susurró al oído._

_Entonces...¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?_

**18.-**.

- ¿Y qué te pasó? – preguntó verdaderamente extrañado Alexander Bleu al ver entrar al salón de música a un Theo silbante de ojos brillosos y sonrisa estúpida.

- Soy feliz! – declaró el castaño encogiéndose de hombros y desempacando su guitarra.

- Das miedo...- soltó burlonamente Price - ¿Siempre eres tan bipolar? – comentario que fue ignorado por completo

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?¿Seguro que no pasó algo? – preguntó con preocupación Hermione, quien en la última semana había formado una especie de amistad con la serpiente.

- De verdad - contestó el castaño con una reluciente sonrisa – Me siento fenomenal.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque tanto? – insistió la chica con expresión de gato.

- Mmm...no se...¿qué me das si te digo?- replicó cruzándose de brazos y alzando la ceja, en una actitud falsamente arrogante.

- Definitivamente te hace mal la compañía de Draco – soltó la gryffindor ceñuda - ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, solo te estaba fastidiando – respondió mientras se cruzaba la guitarra.

-¿Entonces me dirás?- insistió colocando su mejor cara de niña inocente.

- Sólo si tu me ilustras del porqué las mujeres son tan curiosas.. – Bromeó el castaño logrando un bufido de la chica – Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré solo porque eres tú...desde hoy tengo otro apellido

- ¿Cómo? – esbozó desconcertada la leona.

- En adelante puedes llamarme "Theodore de Lovegood" – informó colocando las manos como si estuviera visualizando un letrero.

- ¿!QUE?!- gritó la muchacha, tapándose en el acto la boca de la gran sorpresa que se llevó- ¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia? – susurró bajito para que ninguno de los otros dos integrantes del grupo la escucharan.

- Nope – respondió tocando unos acordes.

- ¿Entonces? – ahora si que la castaña no entendía nada.

- Ella me lo pidió a mi...

- ¿!QUE?!- gritó más fuerte que antes, colocando una expresión de asombro como si acabase de ver al mismo Voldemort surgir de las cenizas.

- Cierra la boca Hermione, te pueden entrar moscas – soltó el chico divertido por la reacción de la chica.

La castaña parpadeó muchas veces tratando de despertar...¿_**Luna pidiéndole noviazgo a un chico? Y no cualquier chico¿Al mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy¿Y este se encuentra al frente mío con una sonrisa bobalicona¿Sabrán las otras dos serpientes?...o sea, yo sabía que Luna tenía personalidad...pero nunca para tanto!, espera...¿porqué me importa? Que es esto que siento...puaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj**_

Hermione empezó a escupir con desesperación, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de puro asco.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA – reía sin parar el Sly – TE ENTRÓ UNA MOSCA! TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA BOCA!!

Cuando la muchacha paró de hacer arcadas, lo fulminó con la mirada pues aún él seguía convulsionándose completamente rojo, al parecer le estaba faltando la respiración...

- Cállate imbécil! Es tu culpa! – espetó con furia apuntándolo con el dedo...tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzarle una imperdonable.

- Lo...si..en...to – pidió como pudo con el escaso aire que le quedaban en los pulmones – Es...que...f..ue...de..masia...do...irr...eal – agregó mientras se agarraba el estómago.

La castaña bufó aún enfadada cruzándose de brazos, esperando que la serpiente recuperara el aliento...

- Por cierto – dijo con más tranquilidad – no creo que se aparezca Draco a este ensayo.

- ¿Ah¿Y a quien le importa? No te he preguntado por él – soltó evidentemente sonrojada haciendo un leve desprecio con el rostro.

- Sólo te informaba – respondió Theo sonriendole de lado.

- Hey! Ya basta de jueguitos! – los reprendió el líder de la banda – Es hora de ensayar!

Ambos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros a la vez, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos puestos. Ella al medio ... la serpiente a su derecha.

Practicaron alrededor de una hora la misma canción, una y otra vez hasta que el exigente Ravenclaw se dio por satisfecho, regalándoles 15 minutos de descanso.

La castaña, aún se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos... suspiró decepcionada de si misma..._** ojalá tuviera la valentía de Luna...**_se recriminó mirando por vigésima vez el lugar..._**ni rastros de Draco**_...pensó con tristeza...

La última semana había sido fatal para la prefecta, se dividía entre clases, tareas, deberes de prefecta y ensayos que la traían vuelta loca..._**si aún tuviera el giratiempo sería más sencillo!.**_ Para rematar, ni siquiera había podido estar con el rubio a solas para conversar un rato con él... sólo lo veía en las clases que compartían y un rato en los ensayos...un rato porque después de unos minutos Pansy lo raptaba para practicar su bendito tango..._**que suerte tiene...**_se dijo envidiando a la pelinegra mentalmente, pues ella conocía a la perfección el tango, sabía que en todos los minutos que ella no veía al rubio éste se encontraba semi abrazado a la chica Sly... por un momento se imaginó a ella misma bailando con él...y el solo hecho de hacerlo le proporcionó un bello color rojizo en las mejillas.

- ¿Te vino un bochorno? – preguntó Theo con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

- Púdrete – le espetó la castaña cambiando la vista a otro lugar

- Theodore... – dijo Bleu misteriosamente mientras caminaba a paso resuelto en dirección al chico.

- Alexander...- dijo a su vez el muchacho imitando el tono misterioso ocupado por el Ravenclaw, logrando que este frunciera el ceño molesto.

- ¿Pudiste hacer algo con respecto a la letra de la canción o no?, porque queda un día para la presentación y si ya la tienes tendríamos que ensayarla ahora mismo – soltó el cuervo sin esperanzas.

- CLARO! – exclamó Theo – Se me había olvidado! – agregó dirigiéndose a su bolso y extrayendo de él un pergamino con la letra – Aquí tienes – le dijo mientras le estiraba el papel.

Alexander ojeó el pergamino varias veces. Primero hizo una lectura rápida, luego una lenta y terminó leyéndolo por tercera vez mientras movía el índice derecho como si estuviera tocando el ritmo con la batería. Terminado dicho proceso, lo miró con un rostro inexpresivo que pronto empezó a adornarse con un semblante de satisfacción infinita.

- Esta perfecto – declaró con su habitual tono de político - ¿Lo hiciste tu solo?

Nott se quedó callado unos instantes...quería decir que en realidad el no había hecho nada, que todo había surgido de la mente de su amigo...pero tampoco quería morir victima de sucesivos cruciatus que probablemente le lanzaría Draco si el revelaba que era el autor intelectual de la letra de dicha melodía...

- Ejem...si, claro – respondió titubeando más de lo que hubiese querido.

- Bien. Ensayémosla de inmediato, quiero que también la toquemos mañana – informó el pelinegro sin tomar en consideración de que el descanso que había dado a los integrantes del grupo había durado solo 5 minutos en realidad.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

En la sala de los menesteres solo habían dos personas... Un hombre y una mujer que se deslizaban con destreza por la pista de baile hecha de piso flotante, que la sala amablemente les había proporcionado para sus ensayos...se movían al ritmo de una música brutal abrazados en una coreografía sumamente sensual y compleja.

Al sonar el último acorde, se separaron lentamente para mirarse en silencio...Ella lo miraba con profundo agradecimiento... se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo y la ilusionaba pensar el éxito que tendrían mañana... Él la miraba espirituado...nunca pensó que un baile pudiera expresar tantas cosas...definitivamente era una experiencia para repetir, pero esta vez con alguien que fuera más que su amiga...alguien de cabello ondulado por ejemplo.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy – sentenció el rubio con una mueca de satisfacción.

- Tenias razón...- comentó la chica mirando al suelo.

- ¿En que? – preguntó extrañado

- En que mi galán estaba listo – respondió subiendo la mirada hasta los ojos grises del chico.

No supo porqué, pero recibir tal piropo de su amiga lo halagó en extremo, colocando un poco de color en su pálida piel... Cómo no supo que decir, solo atinó a darle un fraternal abrazo el cual fue correspondido fervientemente por la muchacha.

- No te preocupes Pansy...mañana todo saldrá a la perfección – aseguró el rubio.

- No lo hago...- dijo ella, sintiendo como pequeñas hormigas comenzaban a caminarle por todo el cuerpo...percatándose de que aún sus sentimientos por su amigo seguían intactos..._**estúpida¸**_ se maldijo mentalmente, aprovechando el abrazo que le estaba regalando el chico.

Luego de unos minutos salieron del lugar en búsqueda de Theo, quien probablemente aún se encontraba en la sala de música. Sin embargo, a penas entraron al lugar quedaron de piedra...estaban ensayando una canción nueva... una canción lenta y romántica..._**demonios! la que escribí anoche! **_Pensó Draco con pánico, rogándole a merlín que el castaño no se hubiera ido de tarro y soltara quien era el verdadero autor de la misma.

De pronto, sintió que alguien lo miraba...giró su rostro hacia el escenario y la vio... Ahí estaba Hermione Granger... cantando como los ángeles la letra que el mismo había escrito en la noche...palabras que sonaban tremendamente hermosas en sus labios... avanzó un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarla y se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar, cerrando sus ojos para dejarse inundar por la música.

"_**I´m here waiting for you"**_

Sintió como Pansy tomaba lugar al lado de él y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, en la misma actitud de relajación que él tenía...se podría decir de que casi estaban listos para dormir plácidamente hasta el otro día.

**"_And I continue screaming"_**

Un tornado de imágenes atravesó su mente... Todo lo malo que había vivido los últimos 7 años de su vida... recordando lo desgraciado y cobarde que había sido ...a cuantas personas que había herido gratuitamente...cuantas veces se había sentido infinitamente solo e incapaz de decidir su futuro...

**"_To bring you by my side as before"_**

Y todo lo bueno que estaba viviendo estos meses...la amistad de Theo...el cariño de Pansy...y el incipiente amor que estaba sintiendo por Hermione...sentimiento que no podía y no quería desaparecer...sentimiento que se extendía por todo su ser y hacía sentir increíblemente vivo..._**Que equivocado estabas padre...los sentimientos no nos hacen débiles...**_pensó con melancolía.

**"_No need... to cry"_**

Al terminar la canción abrió lentamente los ojos, notando como una lagrima solitaria bajaba por la mejilla de la chica que se encontraba recostada en su hombro, la cual se limpió con rapidez para que nadie notara dicho desliz. Draco esbozo una sonrisa..._**no soy el único redimido...¿no Pansy?**_

- Draquito hijo mío, pudiste venir! – Exclamó Theo al ver a su amigo - ¿Cómo lograste que esta loca te soltara? – soltó mientras le desordenaba el pelo a la chica de un coscorrón.

- No seas insolente con tus superiores niñito – espetó Pansy con malicia.

El rubio en ese instante dejó de prestar atención al par de peleadores ya que su concentración se había volcado a una tercera persona que se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Qué te...pareció? – preguntó nerviosamente Hermione acercándose yt tratando de mantener la mirada del Slytherin.

- Perfecto- sentenció el chico mientras observaba fijamente a la castaña, recorriéndola por completo con sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo... ha salido tu ensayo? – siguió preguntando, tratando de mantener una conversación civilizada con él.

- Verás los resultados mañana – contestó enigmáticamente.

- ¿Cómo...

- Espera! – exclamó el rubio – No te muevas – ordenó mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de la castaña sacando de su mejilla una pestaña caída, contacto que hizo que la chica diera un discreto respingo – Pide un deseo – dijo mientras escondía la pestaña entre su pulgar e índice.

- No sabía que tuvieras costumbres muggles... – comentó sarcásticamente la muchacha

- ¿Vas a pedir el deseo o no? – respondió con un tono amenazador.

- Listo, ya lo pedí – informó la castaña rindiéndose...ya no quería pelear con él.

- Arriba o abajo

- Arriba.

Draco separó los dedos y vio como la pestaña se encontraba en el índice, es decir, arriba.

- Yo nunca le achunto – confesó como si fuese un gran crimen - ¿Qué pediste?

- Ah ah ah ah! – respondió la castaña negando con el dedo – No lo puedo decir o sino no se cumple..._**y de verdad quiero que se haga realidad... Draco... **_pensó para sus adentros.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Amaneció otro día en Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería...pero no era un día como cualquier otro... Hoy era la gran prueba de talentos para ganar puntos en pos de la copa de las casas...si los alumnos estaban nerviosos por ello...!que decir de los participantes! que estaban enfrascados en una lucha personal entre enfrentar el público o arrancar con la cola entre las piernas.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritaba una pelinegra con desesperación mientras corría de un lado para otro – COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA EN NO PENSAR ANTES QUE ME PONGO!! – se recriminaba brutalmente mientras sus prendas volaban por los cielos.

Desesperada bajó las escaleras en búsqueda de ayuda...de quien fuese...y ahí encontró al par de pelotudos de sus amigos..._**mierda, no me sirven...**_pensó enojada, sintiéndose miserable de no tener una amiga por primera vez...Tan enfrascada estaba en su propia tragedia que no notó que del brazo de Theo colgaba una chica que no era precisamente de tu casa.

- ¿Sucede algo Pansy? – preguntó risueñamente Luna Lovegood, logrando que los dos chicos notaran la presencia de la pelinegra.

La chica quedó de piedra...primero _**¿Qué hacia ella en la sala común de Slytherin? **_...segundo, _**¿Por qué colgaba del brazo de Theo? **_Y tercero, _**¿Desde cuando ella le había dado la confianza para que la tratara por su nombre? **_...tantas preguntas la inundaban y era tanta la desesperación que sentía por los nervios que solo atinó a señalar con el dedo las manos enlazadas de su amigo y la Ravenclaw.

- Ah! – esbozó Theo como recordando algo súbitamente – Ayer casi no tuve oportunidad de contarte esto.

- ¿Esto? – repitió la chica levantando la ceja.

- Si. Verás, desde ayer que con Luna somos novios... – respondió un poco nervioso...recordando a su amiga furiosa gritando por la sala común que tanto él como Draco le pertenecían.

- Ah...- esbozó Pansy tratando de parecer desinteresada...la verdad es que estaba furiosa por dentro, pero decidió guardar sus fuerzas para el baile.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar – se ofreció Luna amablemente

-¿En que me podrías ayudar tu?- respondió siseando, logrando que sus amigos la miraran como si la estuvieran regañando.

- En tu vestuario...¿por eso estas tan de mal genio no? – insistió Luna encogiéndose de hombros y dejando a la serpiente sorprendida por su sagacidad.

- Pues...

- Vamos, acompáñame – dijo la rubia agarrando la muñeca de la serpiente y secuestrándola ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos que observaban la puerta por donde habían desaparecido fijamente.

- Vamos – dijo Theo finalmente – Tu también debes arreglarte.

- Cierto! – exclamó el rubio, subiendo de inmediato a su habitación mientras su amigo se sentaba en el sillón a practicar un rato.

Sólo transcurrieron escasos 30 minutos cuando finalmente reapareció Draco completamente irreconocible, dejando al castaño impactado... Llevaba un terno negro que a lo lejos se notaba extremadamente fino, una camisa blanca con colleras y una corbata también negra de seda italiana que contrastaba con su pálida piel, haciendo resaltar sus orbes grises como si fueran un par de luces titilantes en la noche. Su cabello estaba peinado a la antigua usanza del muchacho, encontrándose parcialmente tapado por un sombrero muy ad hoc.

- ¿Y¿Qué opinas? – preguntó a su amigo, quien aún no decía ni pio.

- ¿Le avisaste a Mcgonagall que tuvieran ambulancias listas? – respondió sarcásticamente Theo, logrando una carcajada de su amigo.

Estaban en esas cuando por la puerta aparece Luna seguida por Pansy, la cual estaba despampanante también, dejando a ambos muchachos con las mandíbulas desencajadas...ella llevaba un vestido verde Slytherin bien ceñido al cuerpo, que tenía un amplio escote en V arriba y llegaba hasta las rodillas solo por el lado izquierdo...pues por el lado derecho tenía un tajo diagonal infartante.. ...en el cuello llevaba enlazada con cinta de seda una rosa negra bien coqueta, la cual resaltaba con la piel pálida de la muchacha y el moño alto que llevaba.

-¿Y? – preguntó la serpiente nerviosa.

- Perfecta – respondió Draco dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y ofreciéndole enseguida el brazo, el cual fue agarrado con felicidad por una sonriente Pansy, procediendo a caminar directo al patio...donde ya estaba instalado el escenario mágico para las presentaciones.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El público estaba expectante...el 99 de ellos tenían por objetivo solo ver el baile de los Slytherin, mientras que el 01 asistía a ver el show completo...

Las presentaciones comenzaron con una penosa rutina cómica de dos Hufflepuff, que si bien habían partido como avión, con el transcurso de los minutos se estaba volviendo cada vez más aburridos, perdiendo el interés del público y finalizando con escasos aplausos...todos regalados por alumnos de su propia casa.

Los segundos en presentarse fue un grupo de Ravenclaw, quienes interpretaron una pequeña obra de teatro muy empalagosa... aunque los cuervos actuaban bien, el lenguaje utilizado en la obra era tan rebuscado que la gente se miraba entre si con desconcierto y terminaron por perderle el hilo a la historia, profiriendo descarados bostezos capaz de engullir el escenario por completo, incluyendo a los sabihondos.

Luego de ellos, les tocó el turno a los Gryffindor, quienes realizaron acrobacias aéreas con sus escobas...el público aplaudió bastante y se emocionó con las maniobras mortalmente peligrosas, pero en sus cabezas estaba la idea que no era nada nuevo...eso lo podían ver en cualquier partido de Quidditch

Finalmente llegó el turno de los Slytherin...el público enmudeció repentinamente, como si el que realizara algún sonido fuera objeto de expulsión de la escuela sin posibilidad de objeción. Los corazones de las chicas palpitaban furiosamente, especialmente el de cierta leona prefecta que se había asegurado una vista privilegiada.

El escenario se oscureció repentinamente...después de unos 30 segundos se encendieron dos luces cenitales tenues en los dos extremos opuestos del escenario.

A la izquierda se encontraba Draco, sentado virilmente tocándose el sombrero con la punta de los dedos. A la derecha estaba Pansy, a medio camino de bajar la escalera, mirando al muchacho con melancolía...

**Acá ponen play a la canción del blog recomendada**

_La música comenzó a sonar con fuerza, provocando desde la primera nota que los alumnos espectadores dejaran súbitamente de respirar. _

_La mujer enfundada en su estrecho vestido verde bajaba con una elegancia parsimoniosa cada peldaño que le restaba de la escalera, logrando en el último captar la atención del hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella._

_Él se levantó y avanzó con seguridad hacia su presa, colando una de sus manos por su cintura mientras que con la otra le atrapaba la mano, apretándola contra su cuerpo con posesión y mirándola apasionadamente a los ojos...mirada que era completamente correspondida._

_Ella ...con timidez...acarició el borde de la pierna del hombre con la suya, como si quisiera provocarlo a entrar en un juego de a dos... Él comenzó a avanzar a través del escenario, guiando a la chica por donde quería solo con un movimiento de mano...de vez en cuando la detenía...momento que aprovechaba ella para deslizar su pierna izquierda por entremedio de las de su amado...de vez en cuando él también hacia lo mismo._

_Seguían el movimiento de la música fuertemente abrazados, en una imagen que irradiaba sensualidad...mientras que sus miradas evidenciaban una complicidad infinita..._

_De improviso él se quiso separar para partir...no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando la mujer ya lo tenía atrapado abrazándolo por la espalda, permaneciendo en dicha posición unos segundos reveladores...él decidió girarse súbitamente y la atrajo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás...dejándola diagonalmente, con una pierna doblada y la otra totalmente estirada._

_Ella decide a su vez no perder...se incorpora con un movimiento de caderas y posa una de sus piernas en la cintura del cazador, acercando sus labios lentamente...sin embargo, cuando está a punto de llegar a puerto el ansiado beso, él decide avanzar nuevamente, retomando el control de la situación..._

_Cuando la mujer menos se lo esperaba, a través de un movimiento hábil logró inclinarla nuevamente, esta vez hacia atrás, completamente pegado a ella, liberando una de sus manos para explorar el rostro de su presa, pasando por el cuello, llegando casi a su pecho...para luego incorporarla con tortuosa lentitud..._

_En un arrebato infantil, ella osa quitarle el sombrero para colocarlo en su propia cabeza...gesto que es recibido con una sonrisa pícara por parte de él..._

_Siguen avanzando por la pista intercalando pasos en un juego de piernas complicado que solo podrían lograr dos personas tan compenetradas como aquellas...hasta que él inclina una de sus rodillas sirviéndole de asiento a la pelinegra, la cual se va acercando cada vez más a su cazador... dispuesta a ser atrapada..._

_Cuando están a punto de encontrarse sus labios, la imagen es obstruida por el sombrero que la chica ha puesto entre ellos y el público..._

_Y las luces se apagan nuevamente..._

El público completamente escarlata de excitación (incluyendo al profesorado jurado) estalló en aplausos y silbidos enloquecidos, mientras gritaban _**¡otra otra!**_, petición que fue respondida con una reverencia por la pareja, más no con otro baile.

Hermione estaba con las mejillas ardientes y la respiración entrecortada, echándose viento con una mano mientras con la otra se afirmaba el pecho...asegurándose que no se le fuera a escapar el corazón...hecho, que por cierto, no pasó desapercibido para cierto pelirrojo que la observaba atentamente...


	19. Chapter 19

Holanda que talca.

Acá, reportándose, su abogada poco seria favorita que ahora está haciendo la práctica y tiene más de 100 causas...moriré.

Les traigo el capítulo más esperado de la temporada...jo jo jo, con algo de retraso, pero lo bueno tarda...ejem. Es un capítulo XXL!

Espero que les guste, moricionen y se hiperventilen al máximo.

**AVISO...EN EL BLOG (LOTUS – FIC . BLOGSPOT . COM) SE ENCUENTRAN LAS CANCIONES DEL CAPÍTULO. HOY USAREMOS 3.**

**ROSE **

**A LITTLE PAIN**

**EVERYBODY´S GOTTA LEARN SOMETIMES (VERSIÓN BECK) **

**Las dos primeras son parte de la banda sonora del anime nana, así que obvien que están en japonés...les pondré la traducción al inglés.**

Cuando tengan abierta la página, pongan silencio a su computador, y yo les aviso cuando deben poner la música. **OK? **Es importante que lo hagan

Ahora, respondiendo Reviews! (en orden de llegada)

**Karixxxxxxx, **que bueno que amaste el tango, como tu bien sabías, era un asunto que me tenía bastante preocupada...no quería desteñir XD, y acá te traigo, finalmente, el capítulo hiperventilado que ya te spoilee...espero que te guste n.n

**Chibi**, lloraré de felicidad al lograr mi objetivo...que muricionaras! Yo también estoy hinchando a mi novio para que aprendamos tango...espero que algún día se concrete. (ps, como ya te conte por msn...yo me acaloré escribiéndolo jajaja)

**Nekoham, **que bueno que los hayas visto mentalmente bailar! Esa era la idea de la descripción del baile, el cual me mató bastantes neuronas destinadas a litigar en juicio jo jo jo.

**Embercita!**, que rico seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos...a mi me encantaría ser Pansy también!!!, la envidiaba mientras escribía el capítulo XD.

**Karyta, **sorry tenerte botada tantos días¿Te aburriste mucho en la espera? Ojalá que nop. Ahhh! Espero que este capítulo también te deje la mandíbula desencajada, wiiiii.

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **soy feliz! Que bueno que hayas muricionado porque ese es el objetivo!!!! Si imaginándoselo así está para servírselo con wasabi jajajaja. Y si, era mi intención que quedara hot hot hot el tango.

**Zuly, **gracias por las felicitaciones! Acá por fin viene el capítulo que estabas esperando...espero que sea acorde a tus expectativas!

**Beautifly, **Me alegro que te gustara n.n!, en principio quería hacer tango exhibición, pero pensé..."solo están ensayando una semana...no son tan pro, es poco creíble" así que, para ponerle estilo, lo hice como actuación. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Sirinnette, **wiii, lectora nueva n.n¿Te leíste los 18 capítulos de una patada? Wooo, que bien!. Yo también quiero que existan más dracos en el mundo, aunque eso implique que haya altos índices de muerte por infarto cardiaco!

**Silviota!** Que rico leerte de nuevo...siiii, todos quieren que el amor floreeeesca! Pero como bien dice una amiga, lo mejor es dar de a poco...primero su buena entrada para llegar al plato de fondo. Saludos!

**Konsntida, **¿Una hora gastaste por mi? Snif snif...que bueno que al menos esa hora te quedaste metida con la historia, más aún si no te convencen los dramione, soy la primera en hacerlo!! Lero lero! Gracias por el review n.n

En fin, un saludo general para el resto de los lectores, no me enojo si me dejan saluditos.

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_El público completamente escarlata de excitación (incluyendo al profesorado jurado) estalló en aplausos y silbidos enloquecidos, mientras gritaban __**¡otra otra!**__, petición que fue respondida con una reverencia por la pareja, más no con otro baile. _

_Hermione estaba con las mejillas ardientes y la respiración entrecortada, echándose viento con una mano mientras con la otra se afirmaba el pecho...asegurándose que no se le fuera a escapar el corazón...hecho que no pasó desapercibido para cierto pelirrojo que la observaba atentamente_

**19.-**.

Draco y Pansy aún se encontraban arriba del escenario, incapaces de marcharse debido a la euforia del alumnado..._**¿otra? pero si no preparamos otra! **_Pensaba la pelinegra entrando en pánico, echándole rápidas miradas a su compañero que parecía de lo más tranquilo sonriendo con satisfacción.

- PSssss ...pssss– llamó discretamente la chica.

- ¿Qué? – susurró el rubio sin dejar de mirar al público.

- Salgamos de aquí... antes que nos obliguen a bailar...- suplicó también sin dejar de mirar a todos los alumnos que ahora los aplaudían de pie.

- ¿No que te gustaba bailar? – replicó Draco solo para fastidiarla...en realidad, el también quería salir de ahí.

Los chicos hicieron otra reverencia y procedieron a descender del escenario, pero la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall los detuvo en pleno trayecto

- Maravilloso chicos! M.A.R.A.V.I.L.L.O.S.O! – Exclamó aún colorada la directora. – Espléndido! Jamás me imaginé que pudieran preparar algo como eso!

- Gracias – respondieron los chicos al unísono, sintiéndose un poco incómodos por la emoción de la señora, tratando de seguir su camino.

- MOMENTO! – ordenó paralizando a las serpientes – tengo que hacer un anuncio...ejem ejem..._sonorus! _– pronunció un hechizo para que su voz se escuchara como por alto parlante- ALUMNOS! quiero comunicarles inmediatamente los ganadores del reto de talentos, ya que vencieron por paliza...DRACO MALFOY Y PANSY PARKINSON!...100 puntos para Slytherin!!!.

Si bien los alumnos de Slytherin rompieron a aplausos, también lo hicieron los alumnos de las otras tres casas, provocando una batahola jamás vista en otro lugar que no fuera en un partido de Quidditch.

- Aún no termino! – informó la directora, logrando que el gentío se calmara por unos instantes – La fantástica presentación de los jóvenes Malfoy y Parkinson me ha dado una idea genial! El próximo reto será una competencia de baile entre las casas, donde una pareja de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor le disputaran el título de campeones a Slytherin!!. El ganador obtendrá 100 puntos para su casa!...por cierto, recuerden que en 40 minutos más habrá una sorpresa acá mismo, así que procuren volver a verla!.

La calma duró poco ya que después de estas declaraciones todos los alumnos discutian entre si quienes serían representantes dignos de competencia para la pareja Sly, y cual sería el baile apropiado para vencerlos. Mientras tanto, en el escenario se encontraba una Pansy inflada de orgullo y un Draco más pálido de lo habitual, que movía la boca queriendo decir algo sin tener éxito.

- Campeones – repitió Pansy con una gran sonrisa – ¿Qué vamos a preparar para el próximo viernes? – le preguntó a su acompañante

- Yo...no...yo...no...mierda! no quiero! – alegó el rubio dando una patada al suelo.

- ¿Por qué no?¿Tan desagradable fue bailar conmigo? – preguntó con tono lastimero, tratando de manipularlo vilmente.

- No, de hecho, lo pasé genial...pero...no quiero! – insistió como niño mañoso.

- Ah...bueno, entonces rindámonos y quedemos en ridículo – contestó maliciosamente mirándolo con fastidio- Quien diría que Draco Malfoy es un cobarde...

- No soy un cobarde! – exclamó apretando los puños.

- ¿Entonces¿Temes que nos venza algún Gryffindor?

- JAMÁS! Ni todos los leones juntos tienen la elegancia para bailar como nosotros!

- Pero si te niegas, pensarán que tienes miedo...- soltó con sorna.

- Ya se a donde quieres llegar Pansy, no trates de manipularme – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Pero esta bien, lo haré por última vez¿entendido?

- Siiiiii! – exclamó la chica dando brinquitos.

- Ahora volvamos a cambiarnos para ver a Theo – ordenó el rubio

- Si mi capitán! – contestó Pansy llevándose una mano a frente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El corazón de Hermione estaba desbocado. Latía con furia dentro de su caja toráxica provocándole un fuerte color fucsia en sus mejillas. Hace unos minutos la pareja había terminado su baile...pero ella se sentía en otro lugar, como si hubiera sido ella la que se encontraba bailando con Draco...ella a quien había tomado con seguridad por la cintura ...ella a quien había inclinado para recorrer su cuello con la mano...

Miró a su alrededor y vio que no era la única. Todas las muchachas del lugar estaban en las mismas condiciones..._**demonios...**_pensó la castaña..._**Ginny tenía razón...si no me apuro voy a perder como en la guerra.**_

- Hermioneeee! – gritaba la pelirroja que también había adquirido un color como su cabello - ¡Morí! – exclamó colocando los ojos blancos y llevándose las manos al pecho en una pose teatral.

- Hey!, aún estoy aquí..- informó Harry molesto por la conducta adolescente de su novia.

- Ya lo se tontito – respondió tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo – Pero a pesar de que te amo demasiado, tienes un gran defecto y ese es.

- No es mi culpa haber nacido con dos pies izquierdos! – reclamó el morocho sintiéndose torpe.

- En fin, amiga, tenemos que salir corriendo a la sala de música, tienen que cambiarse de ropa y traer los instrumentos...¿Estas nerviosa?

- ¿Por qué?..._3...2...1..._ MALDICIÓN! LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! – gritó al recordar súbitamente la presentación de la banda

- Ufffff...te dejo grave el huroncito... – soltó burlonamente - ¿Te llevamos a la enfermería?

- Cállate Ginny¿Quieres controlar a tu novia por favor? – le reprochó a su amigo que solo las miraba con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Para que? – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – no ha dicho ninguna mentira...

Hermione se quedó de piedra..._**¿Harry indiferente ante un comentario amoroso respecto de ella y el Slytherin¿De que se había perdido?. **_De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro...al girarse supo que se trataba de Theo, que estaba acompañado por una sonriente Luna.

- Vamos, estamos atrasados – informó el castaño – Ustedes también pueden venir si quieren – agregó señalando a Harry y Ginny.

- OBVIO que puedo ir – respondió la pelirroja – Soy la asesora de imagen!

- Como quieras...

- ¿Vas amor? – le preguntó con ternura al morocho.

- Vayan, yo los alcanzo.

Harry Potter los vio partir sintiéndose bastante desorientado...algo no calzaba...algo había cambiado radicalmente...Supuestamente, los Slytherin eran los malvados del colegio, cuyos máximos exponentes era el hurón y tropa...sin embargo, luego de aquella conversación que sostuvo con él, y verlo bailar como hoy, seguía llenándole de dudas la cabeza. Ya no sabía ni que pensar..._**.ese sujeto llamado Theodore se ve agradable...hasta Pansy ya no es igual!**_

_**Flashback**_

- ¿Qué te traes Malfoy? – preguntó con más agresividad de la que hubiera querido

- ¿Qué me traigo?

- No te hagas...¿Qué pretendes con mi amiga?

- ¿Con Granger?

- ¿Quien más?

- ¿Acaso eres su guardián? – soltó con fastidio

- Por supuesto – respondió sin mover un músculo. – Es como mi hermana.

- ¿Y te molestaría mucho que te dijera cuñado? – preguntó levantando la ceja

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Harry, quien creyó no haber oído bien.

- Ya te lo dije Potter, yo no repito – contestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

- Veo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, no eres capaz de dar una respuesta directa – espetó el Gryffindor.

- Si soy capaz, solo que no me apetece – espetó a su vez el Sly.

- Solo te diré una cosa, sea lo que sea que estés planeando, más te vale no herirla – amenazó con el dedo el morocho.

- ¿O que? – incitó con sorna

- O no respondo

- ¿Así como no respondiste por lo que le hiciste a la comadreja?...HEY...espera... TU NO LE HICISTE NADA! – exclamó sarcásticamente – Menudo guardián tiene la pobre...

- Eso fue diferente y no es asunto tuyo, solo te digo que te alejes de ella – advirtió nuevamente.

- Lo veo difícil Potter. – sentenció mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta.

Draco se giró para alcanzar a Pansy, dejando a un Harry completamente perplejo y mudo, sin posible respuesta ante tal declaración.

- Ah! – agregó el rubio – No me compares con la comadreja, yo jamás le haría daño.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza tratando de sacar el embrollo que tenía en su masa gris, y decidió ir en búsqueda de la causa de sus actuales jaquecas. Malfoy.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Al llegar a la sala de música solo se encontraron con Alexander Bleu, quien estaba sentado sosteniéndose las manos con la cabeza, aún con el uniforme de Ravenclaw.

- Ufff...podrías haber aprovechado de por lo menos cambiarte si no fuiste a ver el show– comentó Ginny señalando el vestuario que ella religiosamente había elegido.

El chico no respondió, al parecer tenía una batalla de ideas en su cabeza que lo estaban atormentando...tormento que se veía claramente reflejado en su rostro que tenía un fuerte aspecto cadavérico.

- No hay presentación – soltó finalmente levantando la mirada.

- ¿QUEEEEEE? – exclamaron todos abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos.

- Que no hay presentación – repitió

- Eso ya lo escuchamos! Lo que queremos saber es por qué! – chilló la castaña.

- No tenemos bajista

- ¿Cómo? – esbozó Theo confundido - ¿Y Nathan?

Alexander respiró hondo y luego los miró tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para contarles todo lo sucedido tan sólo unos minutos antes...

_**Flashback**_

Un cuervo y un tejón charlaban animadamente haciendo tiempo para la presentación que estaba por venir...habían sido amigos desde que entraron a la escuela, amistad que mantuvieron a través de los años a pesar de encontrarse en distintas casas, y que pretendían mantener hasta que fueran vejestorios seniles, a pesar de lo opuestas que eran sus personalidades...

- Espérame, voy a pedirle comida a los elfos...no podemos tocar con el estomago vacío! – dijo Nathan mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Alex asintió con la cabeza y caminó de vuelta a la batería cuando notó algo en el piso... una carta. _**Debe ser de este tarado...¿por qué es tan desordenado? **_Se preguntó al instante que se hincaba para recogerla..._**¿Durmstrang?¿porqué tiene una carta de durmstrang?..**_

A pesar de que el cuervo siempre se había comportado correctamente y no era una persona curiosa, en ese instante no pudo evitar leerla...algo malo presentía...

Pasaron unos 15 minutos para el regreso del tejón, quien volvió con un plato de comida para su amigo.

- Volví! Mira lo que te traje – dijo señalando con alegría el plato.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? – preguntó Bleu, ignorando el gesto... apretando con fuerza los dientes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ COSA? – vociferó con furia – ESTO! – dijo mostrándole la carta.

- ¿Por qué lees cosas que no te pertenecen? – preguntó quitándole con violencia el sobre.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que te habían transferido? – insistió dolido

- Por que lo supe hace poco – contestó incómodo.

- Tres días no es poco! – gritó desesperado - ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

- Si...después de la presentación...-confesó apenado.

- Claro! O sea, te presentas con nosotros y luego nos dejas!

- Lo siento! Que quieres que haga! – exclamó desesperado – Mi abuelo quiere que pase mi último año allá, junto a él...amenazó con desheredarme si no me cambiaba!

- Pues que lástima...pero yo no puedo perdonarte que me lo ocultaras...eras mi amigo!!! – soltó con violenta tristeza

- Soy tu amigo!, mejor hablemos del tema después de la presentación... – sugirió al borde del colapso.

- Lo siento...¿Cómo quieres que presente un grupo destinado a morir pasado mañana? Porque pasado mañana te vas ¿no? Eres increíble...

- COMO QUIERAS! – respondió alterado Nathan – Tu y la banda se pueden ir a la mierda! – vociferó marchándose de un sonoro portazo.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- O sea...estamos fritos – declaró la castaña con pena

- Al menos por ahora...- afirmó Alex.

Se mantuvieron en silencio...cada uno en sus propio mundo...hasta que alguien decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- Me niego – soltó Theo.

- ¿Qué? – esbozó desconcertado el líder

- Me niego a perder todo el tiempo que estuvimos ensayando. – repitió secamente

- ¿Y que quieres que haga¿Ah?

- Tu nada.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el cuervo

- ¿Entonces que¿Necesitamos un bajista no? Yo puedo tocar el bajo, me sé la parte de Nathan.

- ¿Tocas el bajo? – preguntó asombrada Luna

- Soy una caja de bombones – respondió coquetamente el castaño, sonrojando a su novia.

- Ya, OK, ok, tenemos bajista...Pero... ahora no tenemos guitarrista!- exclamó levantando los brazos con fuerza para dejarlos caer.

- Eso es fácil – respondió Theo con una mueca mientras agitaba la mano como si estuviera espantando moscas.

- ¿Ah si? – contestó incrédulo.

- Draco.

- ¿QUÉ? – intervino la castaña tomando colores.

- Lo que escuchaste, Draco puede hacer mi parte, se la sabe.

- ¿Malfoy toca la guitarra? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, le estoy enseñando desde el inicio de clases – informó – Además, se sabe mi parte porque la ensayo junto a él cuando no estamos con el resto.

- Fiuuu – chifló Ginny - ¿Entonces que están esperando? Vayan a buscarlo!!!

- Estoy esperando la aprobación del jefe – respondió Theo mirando al Ravenclaw.

- Búsquenlo.

- Te acompaño! – se ofreció Hermione al ver como el castaño se iba retirando del lugar.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los dos volvieron al lugar de la presentación y sonrieron al ver que el rubio seguía ahí. Más dicha expresión desapareció de sus caras al ver el inmenso mar de personas que lo separaban de él...había un grupo de chicas que lo tenían acorralado mientras le pedían citas, ofrecían chocolates o simplemente, le hacían caritas para tratar de seducirlo... el se veía sobrepasado al respecto... y parecía que estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Por su parte, Pansy se encontraba en las misma situación unos metros más a la izquierda de su compañero, aunque a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ser objeto de atención del sexo opuesto...

- Mierda – maldijo Theo al ver la escena – Tu que eres tan inteligente¿Cómo llegamos allá?

- No se..no se...- negaba con la cabeza Hermione, sintiendo rabia por el descaro de aquellas muchachas...

- ¿Buscan a Malfoy? – preguntó una voz familiar

- ¿Harry?¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió la castaña con extrañeza

- Lo mismo que ustedes...quería hablar con el hurón pero creo que de hoy en adelante hay que pedir hora para ello...

- ¿Y porque querías hablar con él? – insistió la chica.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan curiosas? – soltó Theo logrando un bufido de la Gryffindor – Tenemos cosas más importantes ahora...solo quedan 20 minutos y aún no sabemos si nos vamos a presentar o no...

- Ya se! – exclamó la castaña súbitamente – _ACCIO CORBATA!_ – conjuró logrando el rubio fuera arrastrado por el cuello hacia ellos con un color casi morado en la cara..atropellando a todo aquel que se encontrara a su paso.

- A la otra lo matas!- reclamó el Sly mientras se inclinaba a ver como estaba su amigo - ¿Estas bien?

- Quecrestapaso... –balbuceó el rubio algo atontado.

- Nada! – dijo rápidamente la castaña haciéndose la desentendida– Sólo necesitamos tu ayuda...

- ¿Ayuda? – interrumpió

- Draquito hijo mío – comenzó Theo logrando que su interlocutor frunciera el ceño – La banda no tiene bajista!

- ¿Y a mi que? No puedo hacer nada. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Claro que puedes...puedes tocar la guitarra

- Pero me acabas de decir que no tenían bajista – soltó confundido.

- Ahhhh., te explico, yo toco el bajo y tu la guitarra...zan! se acabó.

- ¿Tocas el bajo?

- Si.

- No lo sabía.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi – replicó levantando las cejas altivamente.

- No se desvíen de lo importante! – regañó la castaña – Draco¿Aceptas o no?

- ¿Desde cuando tuteas a Malfoy? – preguntó Harry ceñudo.

- Silencio! – ordenó perdiendo los estribos. - ¿Aceptas?

- Pero no he ensayado como ustedes! – reclamó el rubio.

- ¿Aceptas?

- Y probablemente haga el ridículo! – siguió reclamando

- Última vez que te pregunto...¿Aceptas¿o eres un cobarde?

- Que le ha dado a las mujeres con manipularme por ese lado!! – bufó molesto – Esta bien, está bien!

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llegaron todos de vuelta al salón y se cambiaron rápidamente...todos excepto Draco, que era el invitado de última hora...

- Que haré contigo! - soltó Ginny frustrada – Para ti no tenía vestuario contemplado!!

- No es necesario que...

- ¿Como que no? No puedes desteñir!- dijo señalando a los otros miembros del grupo – Déjame pensar.

Ginny comenzó a mirarlo de pies a cabeza mientras se acariciaba la barbilla pensativamente..._**YA SE!**_ Exclamó mentalmente, y se abalanzó contra el chico quien puso una expresión de pánico en el rostro. La pelirroja comenzó por quitarle la chaqueta...luego le aflojó un poco la corbata desabrochándole los primeros tres botones de su camisa negra, sin prestar atención a los reclamos del Sly ni los de su novio..._**mmmm...falta algo...**_pensó mirándolo fijamente otra vez, _**...el toque final**_ se dijo mientras procedía a despeinar al rubio dejándolo con un look elegantemente desgarbado y sexy.

- LISTO! - sentenció

- Woooooo! – exclamó Luna mientras daba pequeños aplausos felicitando a la chica.

Draco, quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de insultarla por haberlo desordenado como si fuera un muñeco, quedó mudo al ver a la castaña lista...estaba preciosa en ese atuendo... un vestido escarlata escotado sin mangas más arriba de la rodilla que caía con elegancia, mostrando todos los atributos de la chica...llevaba sus bucles sueltos y ordenados, afirmados en un solo lado por una pequeña traba negra...

El rubio sentía como mil escregutos de cola explosiva se revolvían en su interior...más el no sabía que la muchacha que tenía al frente estaba en las mismas condiciones...sólo que ella sentía un millón de nargles en el estómago al verlo en esa facha tan salvaje...

Alexander también ya estaba listo, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro manga corta, que dejaba ver sus brazos fornidos debido a su condición de baterista y que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos...por su parte Theo vestía jeans negros y una remera verde que contrastaba con la chaqueta de aviador que tanto insistió la pelirroja que se pusiera.

- Vamonos! – ordenó el líder, siendo obedecido en el acto por la mayoría.

- Esperen! – gritó Theo – No tenemos nombre!

- Ah?- esbozó confundido el nuevo guitarrista.

- Tienes razón!- recordó la castaña - ¿Cómo nos llamamos jefe?

- Er...no he pensado en el nombre...- confesó Alex.

- Creo que debería ser un nombre corto y fácil de recordar, que fuera asociable a una imagen – intervino Luna, quien solía meter la cuchara donde no la llamaban.

- Mmmmmmm...

- Ya se! – exclamó la castaña – Podríamos ser Flor de Loto.

- ¿Flor de loto? – repitió el Ravenclaw - ¿Por qué?

- La flor de loto ha sido símbolo de variadas civilizaciones...especialmente en los griegos, donde se encontraba el mito de una hermosa diosa que cayó en un lugar llamado loto, el cual estaba destinado para los humanos fracasados...se hundió accidentalmente en dicho lugar por siglos!!! sin embargo, ella nunca se rindió, logrando el triunfo finalmente y emergiendo en forma de flor – respondió como si estuviera contestando una pregunta de clases.

- Oooohhh! – Exclamó Theo asombrado por el conocimiento cultural de la leona.

- Bonito mito...pero creo que suena un poco femenino – opinó el líder.

- ¿Y loto? – insistió la castaña.

- Eso suena feo – opinó Ginny.

- ¿Y que tal si lo ponemos en inglés? – sugirió Draco un poco ansioso por salir a escena – ¿Lotus? - Hubo un asentimiento general por parte de los presentes – Entonces, ya tenemos nombre...¿podemos irnos? estamos atrasados.

- Cierto! – exclamó el grupo, empezando a retirarse del lugar.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se habían empezado a reunir personas frente al escenario... La mayoría llevados por la curiosidad que les provocaba dicho acto... Finalmente llegó la hora, y las luces del escenario se apagaron por completo para que los integrantes del grupo tomaran sus respectivas posiciones... Draco se encontraba a la izquierda de Hermione, mientras Theo estaba a la derecha. Todos, a excepción de Alexander, estaban con la respiración entrecortada de puro nervios.

La chica miraba con horror al público, conteniendo las irresistibles ganas de salir arrancando del lugar..._**¿Será muy tarde para arrepentirme? **_Se preguntaba tontamente, pues era obvia la respuesta... ya no había vuelta atrás.

- No te preocupes – le susurró de pronto el rubio al oído – Nos irá bien – agregó regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, que se llevó todos sus miedos...

_**(ACÁ PONEN PLAY A LA CANCIÓN "ROSE")**_

_Se prendió la luz que iluminaba a Draco...quien empezó a tocar la guitarra, captando la atención de los espectadores... chillidos de admiradoras inundaron todo el lugar._

_Luego se prendieron dos luces más...la batería y el bajo estaban sonando también, provocando más gritos de las alumnas, que ya estaban al borde de un ataque al corazón de la emoción. _

_Finalmente se prendió la última luz, dejando al público impactado...¿__**Hermione Granger? ..**__se preguntaba todo el mundo desconcertado...hasta que la chica empezó a cantar..._

_**When I was darkness at that time**_

_**My lips are trembling**_

_**and I cry in the corner of the room**_

_**The more I struggle, the more this wound pierces**_

_**The broken promises hurt me**_

_El público salió rápidamente del shock inicial y había empezado a seguir el ritmo, totalmente embrujados por el sonido..._

_**Nobody can save me**_

_**There is just one God**_

_**It seems like my love stops and tears me**_

_La vocalista pasó sus manos por la cabeza desordenando su cabello y luego sacó el micrófono totalmente fuera de si..._

_**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.**_

_**Your song is the sadness that falls down**_

_**My lonely life with nowhere to go**_

_El bajista y el guitarrista se miraban muertos de la risa, moviéndose también rítmicamente con la música... deslizando sus dedos con agilidad por las cuerdas..._

_**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.**_

_**Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**_

_**with your smile, your eyes,**_

_**and sing me, just for me**_

_**I wanna need your love...**_

_**I'm a broken rose**_

_**I wanna need your love...**_

_El baterista manejaba con gran habilidad las baquetas, haciendo su propio espectáculo...siendo objeto de admiración.._

_**When you are with me at that time**_

_**I chase after your shadow**_

_**and ran through it barefoot; stop me**_

_**The more I block it, the more this love gets complicated**_

**_Kiss me gently, tenderly _**

**_Nobody can save me_**

_**Like a frozen rose**_

_**I want to sleep gently; my tears**_

_Hermione se había girado en dirección a Draco caminando hacia él, y apoyando un brazo en el hombro del muchacho...el cual comenzó a tocar el instrumento solo para ella..._

_**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.**_

_**My sad soul dies off**_

_**I'm a little girl that breaks down**_

_**I need your love. I'm a broken rose.**_

_**Oh baby, help me from frozen pain**_

_**with your smile, your eyes,**_

_**and sing me, just for me**_

_**I wanna need your love...**_

_**I'm a broken rose**_

_**I wanna need your love...**_

_Se escuchó el último golpe seco de batería y el público comenzó a gritar desaforadamente estirando los brazos..mientras pedian "__**otra otra otra!" **__...Draco suspiró aliviado al saber que en esta ocasión si tenían preparado otra cosa...aunque lo tenía nervioso el hecho de que la letra de la otra canción la había escrito él...y lo había hecho pensando precisamente en quien la iba a cantar..._

_**(AHORA PONEN PLAY EN A LITTLE PAIN)**_

_El rubio se dio ánimos y comenzó a tocar a la señal de Alexander...pues nuevamente le tocaba partir a él...y lo hizo... mirando por el rabillo del ojo a quien le pertenecía la letra..._

_**Travel to the moon**_

_**You're sleeping, solving a dream**_

_**while the light of the deserted star pulls the [puppet strings**_

_No podía dejar de mirarla...nunca pensó que podía sonar tan bella la letra que había escrito en la voz de la castaña_

_**I forgot to smile in order to be strong**_

_**I'm sure that if we're together, I can get it back**_

_Una fuerte brisa empezó a correr, haciendo danzar en el aire los bucles de la castaña y la corbata del Sly...como si hubiese sido planeado._

_**Realize that**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**Even if the future is different from now**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**continuing to shout**_

_**Surely my heart is reeling in the string that connects us**_

_**No need to cry**_

_Cuando su voz fue reemplazada con el sonido de la guitarra pudo observarlo con claridad...dándose cuenta de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia él. _

_**Travel in silence**_

_**When I stretch my hand out, I feel you, but**_

_**You're far away**_

_**It's within my memories**_

_Dentro del público había un pelirrojo que miraba con melancolía la presentación...sintiendo como su corazón se encogía con cada palabra cantada por la que fue su amor..._

_**When I close my eyes, I can hear your voice**_

_**Even the small ache is dear to me**_

_El público suspiraba...algunas chicas lloraban de emoción...deseando que algún día alguien les dedicara tan bellas palabras..._

_**Look at me**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**Even if I'm lost all alone with the wind blowing on me**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**My heart is protecting you all the time, my hands spread out**_

_**no need to cry**_

_La música terminó e inconscientemente musa y creador se miraron... ignorando a la muchedumbre enardecida que clamaba por más..._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Somos lo mejor! – exclamó luego de la presentación Theo, lanzando un puño al cielo.

- 100 cierto – secundó Draco - ¿Los viste? Estaban enyeguecidos! Segunda vez en el día que casi no salgo vivo!

- Después de esto, no podrán tener vida privada! – Bromeó Ginny – Ya son celebridades¿Me dan su autógrafo ahora que aún me hablan?

- Oh...- esbozó Luna con pesar - Probablemente los acosen mucho...

- No te preocupes preciosa – dijo el castaño mientras le tomaba el mentón – Mis ojos son solo para ti.

- ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación y las conductas dulces para después? Muero de hambre! – reclamó Alex.

- Vamos a pedirle comida a los elfos domésticos y hacemos una celebración ¿Les parece? – Sugirió Luna siendo aplaudida por la gran idea, y cambiando de dirección a las cocinas de la escuela.

- Chicos! Olvidé algo en el salón de música, los alcanzo de inmediato – Anunció la castaña corriendo en dirección al lugar

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione entró al salón a toda prisa pues quería regresar rápidamente con el grupo...especialmente con Draco, con quien había decidido hablar finalmente para poner en claro las cosas... aunque no estaba segura de si tendría la valentía suficiente para ello..._** quizás debería pedirle un consejo a Luna...**_reflexionó.

Revisó todo el lugar pero no podía dar con su libro..._**maldición**_.

- Buscabas esto...- le susurró una voz conocida muy cerca del oído

- ¿Ron? – se giró con temor la castaña - ¿qué quieres? – preguntó incómoda.

- Hablar contigo...-murmuró mirandola fijamente.

- ¿Sobre...?

- Nosotros

- Ya no existe un nosotros Ronald, tu lo terminaste ¿no lo recuerdas?- espetó con resentimiento.

- Lo se...todo es mi culpa...- afirmó devolviéndole la mirada a la chica – Hermione yo...

- ¿Tu que? – interrumpió la chica.

- Por merlín¿Me dejas hablar? – y sin esperar respuesta se acercó más a ella y le tapó la boca dejándola estupefacta - Hermione yo...te amo, nunca dejé de amarte...y soy un estúpido...el peor de los tarados!... Al dejarte ir...te extrañé, te extraño, todos los días...cada hora, minuto o segundo estás en mi cabeza y no puedo evitarlo...la cagué de nuevo...tan grave como la vez que me metí con Lavender en sexto solo para sacarte celos...y esta vez no fue distinto!...me sentía confundido, dejado de lado...y tremendamente celoso...tenía miedo...Lo único que yo quiero que sepas es que...te amo...y nunca lo he dejado de hacer...durante estos 7 años de amistad...por favor...dame una última oportunidad...Hermione... eres la persona con la que quiero estar por el resto de mis días...

El pelirrojo finalizó su discurso quitando su mano de los labios de la castaña para posarla en su nuca y acercarla intempestivamente, robándole un profundo beso... Escena que lamentablemente también presenciaron unos ojos color mercurio...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Chicos! Olvidé algo en el salón de música, los alcanzo de inmediato – Anunció la castaña corriendo en dirección al lugar.

El grupo siguió caminando charlando con alegría, al parecer Harry y Theo podían sostener una conversación civilizada...a pesar de que el castaño tenía la habilidad para sacarlo rápidamente de sus casillas con su extraño comportamiento bipolar... Por otro lado, Pansy estaba enfrascada en una alegre conversación con el Ravenclaw, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía un alumno corriente y no un político ni un empresario.

Ginny y Luna comentaban con alegría todo lo ocurrido en el día...mientras Draco permanecía callado, esperando que cierta castaña volviera pronto..._**tengo que hablar con ella hoy...tengo que hacerlo...**_se decía mentalmente.

- ¿Hijo? – sintió de pronto - ¿Usted que está haciendo aquí?

- ¿Cómo? – esbozó desorientado el rubio.

- Que qué estás haciendo aquí tarado!!, deberías haberla acompañado para estar a solas y poder hablarle...¿no? – insistió Theo colocando los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y tu que sabes? – preguntó extrañado, no recordaba haberle comentado sus planes.

- ¿Vas a ir o no? O ya te arrepentiste...

- Tienes razón – dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho la castaña.

Como estaba muy ansioso por saber la respuesta de la chica, apresuró el paso para llegar lo antes posible con ella ...sin embargo... al entrar al salón de música ...su corazón se arrugó como un pergamino estropeado. Ahí estaba ella..._**con la comadreja**_...bien cerca el uno del otro...

"_**Lo único que yo quiero que sepas es que...te amo...y nunca lo he dejado de hacer...durante estos 7 años de amistad...por favor...dame una última oportunidad...Hermione... eres la persona con la que quiero estar por el resto de mis días..."**_

Draco dejó de respirar cuando vio como el pelirrojo tomaba posesión de los labios de ella...

No quiso ver más... dolía demasiado... salió como un huracán en dirección al lago, sintiéndose impotente, estúpido y furioso...apretando los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estaban más blancos que su pálida piel...sentía como lo inundaba un rencor infinito...lo odiaba ...la odiaba...pero más a ella, por hacerle creer que las cosas podían cambiar...

Se dejó caer debajo de un árbol agarrando su cabeza con las manos, mientras trataba de luchar contra las dagas que sentía atravesadas por todo el cuerpo...sintió como agua se iba acumulando en sus ojos...pero no lloraría..._**un Malfoy no demuestra debilidad...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Fue demasiado rápido todo...no pudo evitar el beso que ahora estaba recibiendo por parte del que fue su amor platónico durante tantos años...uno de sus mejores amigos...aquél que la protegió tantas veces...y que la hirió otras tantas...

No podía mentirse...aún tenía curiosidad de saber si sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo seguían intactos...pero con ese beso forzado lo supo..._**no siento nada**_...se dijo mientras con sus manos empujaba el pecho del chico para apartarlo de sí.

- No puedo – soltó cuando pudo separarse por completo – No puedo darte más oportunidades Ronald...al menos no como un novio.

Ron empalideció...sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad... su mejor amigo lo predijo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó como pudo.

- Porque me heriste demasiado ...y ya no siento nada por ti que no sea un cariño de amigos – respondió firmemente la castaña... feliz interiormente de estar segura que era una etapa superada.

- Dé...déjame conquistarte de nuevo...- suplicó el chico evidentemente desesperado.

- Lo siento Ron... – respondió mientras se giraba para marchar – Alguien más ya lo hizo - Agregó antes de salir a toda velocidad... en búsqueda de aquel a quien pertenecía actualmente su corazón...

_**(ACÁ PONER PLAY A EVERYBODY´S GOTTA LEARN SOMETIMES)**_

Inconscientemente, como si le hubiera dicho su instinto, al pasar por el jardín de la escuela notó una silueta debajo de un árbol... tenía una guitarra al lado..._**¿Será? **_se preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a la sombra para mejorar su visión.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, supo que era él...podría reconocer esos cabellos rubios, al borde de lo albino en cualquier lugar...pero había algo extraño...algo no estaba bien...

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Draco? – insistió al no recibir respuesta.

- Que quieres – soltó secamente incorporándose.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada al ver los ojos rojos del chico.

- Eso no te incumbe Granger – contestó con el rostro inexpresivo y la voz dura.

- ¿Granger? – repitió extrañada.

- ¿Así te llamas no? Que quieres, estoy ocupado – respondió tomando sus cosas.

- Necesito hablar contigo...

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con una sabelotodo fastidiosa – siseó como en los viejos tiempos, dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar.

- DRACO! – llamó logrando que el chico se detuviera...- ¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

- Ya te dije que no te incumbe y no tengo tiempo...ah!, por cierto... NO ME LLAMES POR EL NOMBRE SANGRE SUCIA! – vociferó el rubio completamente rojo de rabia.

Hermione se congeló...sintió como sus palabras le hacían múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo...y sin poder evitarlo...comenzó a llorar..._**¿por qué?¿por qué?**_ Se repetía mentalmente.._**¿Volviste a ser el de antes?...no...por favor...no**_

- ¿Qué¿Vas a llorar? – soltó burlonamente el Sly– por qué no te vas a llorar a otra parte! Me enfermas...

La castaña no podía moverse...tampoco podía parar de llorar...se rascaba compulsivamente los ojos como una niña pequeña...esperaba despertar en cualquier momento de lo que ella creía que era su peor pesadilla...

- TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS A OTRA PARTE A LLORAR! – gritó Draco con furia, aguantando el dolor que le provocaba dañar a la chica – ANDA A QUE TE CONSUELE EL POBRETÓN DE TU NOVIO!

Ella levanto con rapidez la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos grises, actualmente enrojecidos de quien ahora la atacaba..._**¿novio? **_

- No tengo nada con Ron! – aclaró con fuerza

- No me creas estúpido porque no lo soy!! – exclamó el rubio.

- Es verdad! – aseguró desesperada

- Mentirosa! TE VI! – soltó apuntándola con el índice – No sabía que eras tan estúpida como para volver con ese sujeto!

- No he vuelto! – insistió – Te lo puedo explicar...

- Yo sé lo que vi! Y no quiero que me hables más! No hay nada que explicar – interrumpió el chico, reanudando la marcha a paso fuerte en dirección al castillo.

- Espera! – gritó la castaña siguiéndolo a paso apresurado – Espera! – gritó nuevamente sin éxito.

Ahora ya entendía la actitud de Draco..._**¿Qué hago?...no pretende escucharme...pero...tengo que explicarle... no puedo dejar las cosas así**_...reflexionaba a duras penas mientras lo seguía se cerca sin lograr que el chico detuviera su marcha...

- Quieres dejar de seguirme! – reprochó el Sly apresurando el paso.

_¡- Petrificus Totalis! _– conjuró la castaña desesperada, logrando que el rubio cayera como un saco de papas al pasto.

- Que hiciste!!!! – gruñó – Déjame ir sangre sucia!

- Es la única forma de que me escuches - se disculpó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y lo giraba...ya que había caído de cara.

- No pretendo escuchar nada!!- gruñó nuevamente rojo de ira – No me toques!! San...

_- Silencius!! – _conjuró nuevamente, quitándole las palabras de la boca – Para que no digas más estupideces de las que te vas a arrepentir – explicó al ver la mirada asesina que le estaban regalando – Yo...mira...lo que pasó...maldición Draco abre los ojos! – soltó desesperada al ver como él los cerraba con fuerza...como si eso pudiera evitar escuchar a la chica – Esta bien, está bien, no los abras pero me vas a escuchar de todas formas...Sé lo que piensas, pero no es así...no he vuelto con Ron...pero tampoco te voy a mentir...me pidió que volviéramos y de paso me robo un beso...cosa que tu ya debes saber por tu comportamiento agresivo... pero no he vuelto con él ni pienso hacerlo...¿Sabes porqué? Porque ya no lo quiero...en lo absoluto! No siento nada por él...NADA...¿Me oyes?...la verdad es que yo... actualmente...estoy enamorada de otra persona... – confesó, logrando que el rubio abriera un ojo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que ella estaba diciendo era realidad - ...y esa persona es alguien a quien nunca hubiera imaginado amar ...- el chico abrió el otro ojo mirándola fijamente, poniendo atención a sus palabras – y esa persona eres tu...Draco Malfoy...a pesar de todo el pasado que tenemos juntos ... me enamoré de ti... y de todo lo que significas...incluyendo tu arrogancia y sarcasmo...yo...bueno...me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes tu... _Finite Incantem! – _pronunció no muy segura al respecto

No alcanzó ni a respirar después de haber conjurado el hechizo cuando se vio atrapada por el rubio, quien se había abalanzado sobre ella recostándola sobre el pasto, afirmando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza...mirándola con fijeza.

- ¿Es cierto? – Preguntó con voz grave y un rostro inexpresivo.

- Cada palabra – reafirmo la chica completamente colorada.

Él se empezó a acercar lentamente a la cara de la chica cambiando su expresión a una infinita ternura...apoyó su frente en la de ella aspirando el perfume a vainilla que destilaba la muchacha...para luego, con su nariz, acariciar sus mejillas, logrando que Hermione cerrara los ojos de placer...

- Me arruinaste mi declaración...yo pensaba decirte lo mismo hoy – le susurró al oído.

Se alejó unos centímetros para cambiar de objetivo... sus labios...el corazón de la Gryffindor comenzó a latir desbocadamente al ver las intenciones del muchacho, sin ninguna intención de detenerlo...cerró los ojos...y esperó...pero nada pasaba...Los abrió desconcertada y pudo ver su rostro...tenía un semblante contrariado y las cejas fruncidas...sus ojos reflejaban una lucha interior...

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con temor

- Sólo recordé algo... – contestó levantándose y tomando en brazos a la castaña...como aquella vez en Hogsmade.

- ¿Qué haces?! – gritó sorprendida mientras veía como el chico la cargaba..¿_**!en dirección al lago!!?**_ - ¿QUÉ HACES¡SUÉLTAME! – reclamaba aleteando desesperadamente sin ser escuchada por el rubio.

Draco se metió al lago llevándola a cuestas...y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente profundo...la soltó.

Ella no lo podía creer...sencillamente no lo podía creer..._**es el colmo! **_Reclamó mentalmente... salió a la superficie completamente empapada y enfurecida..._**Ginny me va a matar por haber arruinado su vestido...**_

- ¿! PORQUE CRESTA HI...?!

No alcanzó a decir más pues el rubio rápidamente la había tomado de la cara con ambas manos y la había atraído hacia él...dándole un beso que hizo que la castaña olvidara todo ...su enojo...su timidez...y hasta el hecho que seguían adentro del lago completamente empapados...

En un principio se besaron con ansiedad...demostrándose cuanto tiempo habían deseado que sucediera eso...abrazandose con fuerza para asegurarse que no estaban soñando...

Luego disminuyeron la velocidad... besándose lentamente y con dulzura...reconociéndose mutuamente... como si quisieran plasmar el momento en sus mentes por la eternidad...Ella enlazó sus manos detrás del cuello, mientras él acariciaba suavemente su espalda, jugando ocasionalmente con sus bucles mojados.

Estuvieron en eso varios minutos, hasta que el rubio decidió separar el contacto por razones prácticas...

- Ya tendremos tiempo princesa – dijo con una sonrisa galante – Pero ahora debemos volver al castillo...te puedes resfriar – aseguró mientras enlazaba su mano con la de ella y la llevaba afuera del agua.

- A todo esto...¿Por qué me tiraste al lago?¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó dejándose arrastrar y recuperando un poco del enojo que tenía

- ¿Pretendías que te besara después de la comadreja sin más? Me perturbaba sólo la idea.- confesó sin ningún tapujo.

- Hubiera sido más practico que me lo dijeras para lavarme la cara – bromeó la castaña.

- Pero no hubiera sido tan romántico – replicó rodeándola por la cintura para fundirse nuevamente en un apasionado beso - Ahora estos labios son sólo mios...

- Solo tuyos...


	20. Chapter 20

Buenas noches lectores!

Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Es cortito pero contundente, mañana se viene otro largo.

Quisiera agradecer las lecturas y las visitas al blog. De veritas.

Ahora respondiendo reviews...

**Aysa nana, **siiii fuiste el review numero 100!!! Nadie te ganó! Oye! Gracias por los saludos desde Madrid n.n

**Konsntida **woooo¿te deje con el corazón en la mano? Así me gusta! Esa es la idea, plasmar los más ocultos y dulzones deseos XD. Espero que no te saques un rojo! Tampoco es la idea jajaja.

**Karyta, **chillaste con los insultos de draco? Yo encuentro que ese momento es para dejarte sin respiración...está tan dolido que por un instante vuelve a ser el de antes!!! Eso si, a mi no me importaria que me lanzara al lago para una desinfección jajaja.

**Zuly, **Te mate y te resucite? Genial! Que bueno que te hayan gustado también las canciones, yo de verdad me imagino a hermione cantándolas.

**Chibi!**, me siento realizada, te hice moricionarrrr yeah yeah yeah! (pongo cara de felicidad), deberías tratar de hacer algo así con tu gordito...o mejor...tu tíralo al lago! Te quiero!

**Fay Malfoy,** que bueno que haya valido la espera! Espero emocionarte muchas veces más con la historia n.n

**Beautifly, **Siiii soy otaku como vocé. Jo jo jo, valió la pena la espera? Genial! Esa es la idea n.n

**Embercita, **Yo también necesito un lago...pero también un tango con draquito adonis (creo que estoy un poco grande para el pero no me importa!!). Estudié en la PUC --

**Carolaqd **(wii, soy el primer dramione que te gusta) **, Lunatica87 **(cierto que las canciones le van de pelo?)**, X.Mrs.Malfoy.X (**nana y dramiones rules yeah!) **y Malfoy Girl Potter **(que emoción! La amaste!)Todas nuevas lectoras...muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme! Espero ir cumpliendo sus expectativas n.n, y si, efectivamente le puse el nombre por la flor de loto de ren (nana) porque estoy obsesionada con ese anime ), ya me vi todos los capitulos, las dos películas y he leido todos los mangas que han salido..jejeje

En fin, un saludo general para el resto de los lectores, no me enojo si me dejan saluditos.

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_- A todo esto...¿Por qué me tiraste al lago?¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó dejándose arrastrar y recuperando un poco del enojo que tenía_

_- ¿Pretendías que te besara después de la comadreja sin más? Me perturbaba la idea.- confesó sin ningún tapujo._

_- Hubiera sido más practico que me lo dijeras para lavarme la cara – espetó la castaña._

_- Pero no hubiera sido tan romántico – replicó rodeándola por la cintura para fundir de nuevo sus labios en un apasionado beso.- Ahora estos labios son solo mios..._

_- Sólo tuyos..._

**20.-**.

_**¿Dónde se metió? **_Se preguntaba mentalmente una pelinegra mientras vagaba por los pasillos del castillo en búsqueda de su pálido amigo..._**Por entretenerme conversando con Alex lo perdí! **_Lamentaba la chica.

Aún tenía las revoluciones a mil después de todo lo sucedido ese día...el baile, la presentación de la banda, la pila de fanáticos que la perseguían...y la verdad sea dicha: Pansy Parkinson no quería que ese viernes terminara...pero lamentablemente el sol ya se había escondido dando su paso a un millar de estrellas que titilaban en el cielo ennegrecido. Su única esperanza ahora residía en cierto rubio con el cual debía planear la presentación del próximo viernes... para que ésta resultara aún más inolvidable que la primera. Desafortunadamente el chico había desaparecido como un pastel en manos de Theo.

Finalmente, después de recorrer y recorrer por minutos, decidió buscar en los jardines, cerca del lago...sabía perfectamente que cuando su amigo deseaba estar solo acudía a ese lugar, escondiéndose bajo el manto de la noche, cavilando incesablemente acerca de quien sabe que cosas...

Y allí lo vio. Agazapado bajo un árbol. Hundido entre sus propias manos.

_**¿Qué te paso? **_Pensó preocupadamente, encaminando rápidamente sus pasos hacia la sombra del muchacho, aún a sabiendas de que a él probablemente le molestaría su presencia y le ordenaría que se fuera. Pero ella no podía dejarlo así... hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía en ese estado... derrotado anímicamente... refugiándose en su soledad como un ermitaño...

Él no solía hablar de sus sentimientos, demostrar sus preocupaciones o pedir ayuda con sus miedos... lo habían criado de una manera muy distinta al resto... Sólo gracias a su Madre tuvo la noción de lo que era el afecto...

Aún le quedaba distancia por recorrer cuando vio que otra sombra se acercaba a su amigo...una sombra demasiado familiar para ella..._**¿Qué quieres Granger?**_ Se preguntó al ver como la castaña le hablaba al chico con cara de angustia. Se acercó un poco más para oír mejor... después de todo, ella jamás ha negado que su peor defecto es la inmensa curiosidad que posee... sin contar los celos y la inseguridad, claro está. De pronto, pudo ver como Draco se levantaba con violencia de su posición vociferando...

"_**NO ME LLAMES POR EL NOMBRE SANGRE SUCIA!"**_

_**¿Sangre sucia? **_Repitió mentalmente la chica..._**¿desde cuando ha vuelto a usar esa expresión?**_...algo debía estar muy mal. Su amigo había cambiado esa parte de su personalidad... podía insultar a la gente por lo estúpida o lo torpe que fueran, mas no por su sangre, ese aspecto ya no era relevante para él..._**¿O si?**_

"_**¡Petrificus Totalis!"**_

_**¿Qué se cree?!!! **_Exclamó Pansy para sus adentros al ver como su amigo era petrificado ante sus ojos, y caía como saco de papas al suelo.

"_**Silencius!!"**_

_**Esto ya es el colmo!! **_Sentenció la Sly al escuchar el segundo conjuro , comenzando a dar grandes zancadas para darle su merecido a esa Gryffindor mal agradecida que en esos momentos se hincaba al lado del chico y le susurraba cosas ininteligibles para ella.

" _**Finite incantem!"**_

El corazón de la chica dejó de latir cuando vio como Draco se abalanzaba sobre la chica aprisionándola por sus muñecas y murmurándole cosas al oído...Sintió que todo se volvía inexplicablemente helado cuando observó como éste la acariciaba el rostro con su nariz... y percibió como su cerebro amenazaba con dejar de funcionar al verlo acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la castaña, queriendo cerrar los ojos sin poder hacerlo. Sin embargo...no llegó aquel beso...devolviéndole el aire a los pulmones y esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa...

_**Un momento! **_Se dijo al ver como el rubio levantaba a la chica en dirección al..._**¿Lago?**_ y posteriormente la arrojaba en el...Pansy rió mentalmente..._**Te lo mereces atrevida**_. Pero luego sucedió lo que no se esperó ni en sus más horribles pesadillas...Draco agarraba del rostro a Granger y le estampaba un apasionado beso...el cual era completamente correspondido.

Sintió como de sus ojos comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas hasta convertirse en toda una cascada...Sabía que algún día ocurriría...que él se fijaría en alguien y que sus más profundos deseos se verían destruidos irremediablemente... sentía como si alguien le hubiera agarrado el corazón con la mano, apretujándolo con violencia...y no quiso ver más...corrió...corrió... y corrió hasta desaparecer dentro de su fría habitación de serpientes.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Aún retumbaban en sus oídos sus palabras..._** "Ya alguien más lo hizo"**_... ¿Quién fue el bastardo que la conquistó mientras el dormía en los laureles? Tenía que saberlo...debía saber quien fue el que le robo el corazón de Hermione.

Sin pensarlo más, salió del salón en la misma dirección que la castaña...Fuese como fuese le sacaría el nombre del sujeto...y luego iría a romperle la cara...si, eso haría.

Sigilosamente, casi como un ninja, la siguió...al parecer buscaba a alguien..._**De seguro es él, **_pensó, reconfortándose de que quizás no tendría que presionarla a confesar; podría verlo con sus propios ojos.

Más su alma pareció desvanecerse de su cuerpo cuando vio que se acercaba a..._**¿Malfoy?¿Por qué mierda querría hablar con él?...espera, no desesperes, de seguro es porque ese idiota está en la banda...**_razonó, y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder escuchar la conversación de ambos...

"_**¿Draco?"**_

_**¿Draco¿Desde cuando llama por el nombre al hurón¡que cresta está pasando aquí!**_ Pensaba con desesperación el pelirrojo, empezando a tomar un color rojizo en las orejas.

"_**NO ME LLAMES POR EL NOMBRE SANGRE SUCIA!"**_

_**¡!Que se ha creído este maldito!! **_Exclamó in sonoramente mientras se aguantaba las ganas de lanzarle un moco murciélago agarrando con fuerza su varita...pero esperaría...algo le decía que no debía revelar su presencia...

"_**TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS A OTRA PARTE A LLORAR!, ANDA A QUE TE CONSUELE EL POBRETÓN DE TU NOVIO!"**_

"_**No tengo nada con Ron!**_"

_**¿Porqué le da explicaciones?...**_ya no estaba soportando la incógnita... algo estaba pasando y el no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba...de pronto, vio como ella lo petrificaba y silenciaba..._**Así es mi chica!**_ se dijo, agudizando el oído para poder enterarse de lo que le diría a continuación...de seguro sería un tapaboca...

"_**...la verdad es que yo... actualmente...estoy enamorada de otra persona... esa persona es alguien a quien nunca hubiera imaginado amar...y esa persona eres tu...Draco Malfoy..."**_

El corazón de Ron Weasley se desmoronó a pedazos... sus ojos querían salir de sus orbitasy su mandíbula se había desencajado..._**¿ÉL? **_pensó con angustia...no podía ser...no quería creerlo...aquél que le hizo imposible la vida tantos años...que la insultó cuantas veces pudo...quien estuvo de lado del señor tenebroso...quien la despreciaba por su sangre...él...¿ahora era el dueño de los sentimientos de SU chica?...

_**No, no, no! Mil veces no! Cualquiera menos él! Cualquiera! Incluso el estúpido de Krum! Cualquiera! No! No! **_Gritaba en su interior _**¡Debió hechizarla! Si! Eso fue! Debe estar bajo el maleficio imperio! Ella no puede! No debe!...**_trataba de auto convencerse sin éxito...en el fondo...hasta él había notado un cambio en el Slytherin... pero a pesar de ello, él jamás le perdonaría tantos años de injurias, de hacerlo sentir miserable, y más aún, de haberle rebatado a la chica con la que se casaría...

_**Me las pagarás maldito mortífago...ya lo verás...**_ sentenció con un brillo malicioso en los ojos y las manos empuñadas, mientras observaba como se besaban en las profundidades del lago.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó el chico a la vez que la abrazaba por la espalda, tratando de brindarle un poco de calor.

- Un...po...co...- respondió a duras penas con la barbilla tiritando.

- Son las desventajas que tienes al usar tan poca ropa...- comentó recorriéndola con la mirada - Aunque yo no me quejo – agregó con sorna, logrando que la castaña se tensara por completo en sus brazos.

- Disculpa – dijo liberándose de él – debo buscar mi varita, debió caerse en el camino.

- Cierto! Pero espera – respondió quitándose la negra camisa que lo cubría y poniéndola en los hombros de la chica – Por mientras...para que no te vayas a resfriar.

Hermione quedó de piedra... si bien, encontró muy tierno el gesto, no podía concentrarse en buscar su varita si tenía al frente al chico desnudo en el torso...pero el no parecía darse cuenta de la distracción que producía en la leona, se movía de aquí para allá mirando en el suelo, tratando de localizar el trozo de madera.

- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó el rubio, agachándose y extendiéndole el brazo para entregársela.

- Gracias - Y con un movimiento de varita, la Gryffindor secó sus ropas y las del chico.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – preguntó asombrado.

- En un libro...por cierto, toma tu camisa, gracias – dijo extendiéndola sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – soltó con una sonrisa- Es útil tener a una sabelotodo de novia ...

- ¿Novia? – interrumpió la chica con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado mientras se colocaba nuevamente la prenda.

- Es que...

- Lo di por sentado...¿acaso tu no...- empezó a preguntar con temor.

- Claro! Es decir...como no me lo habías pedido...- confesó con timidez.

El se acercó lentamente, aún si abrochar los botones de su camisa, y la rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente...le besó la frente logrando que ella cerrara los ojos con pereza y luego le susurró al oído.

- Siento haberte insultado... no sabes cuanto lo siento... ¿podrías perdonarme? – la chica asintió - ¿Podrías perdonar todos los años de insultos¿Todos mis pecados y errores¿Aguantar mi pesadez con la gente y mi terquedad¿podrías? - la chica asintió nuevamente – Entonces... ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?¿Aceptarías ser la novia de un hurón orgulloso?

- SI! – gritó la castaña estampándole un sonoro beso en los labios – Pero...

- Pero..?- repitió con reserva

- Me gustaría que me dieras una semana para hacerlo público...- solicitó con timidez

-¿Por qué?

- Quiero preparar a mi entorno...es muy repentino...y no lo tomarán bien...- dijo bajando la voz progresivamente

- Entiendo...bueno, quizás sea lo mejor...a Pansy no le va a caer muy bien, es celosa...

- ¿Y porque es celosa contigo?¿Tiene algún motivo? – interrumpió ceñuda.

- Hey! No pienses cualquier cosa...me refería a que ella es celosa con sus amigos, es decir Theo y yo. – se apresuró a aclarar – En serio – agregó divertido al ver la primera reacción celosa de la castaña.

- En fin...me gustaría que esa semana trataras de acercarte a Harry – cambió de tema para evitar malos ratos.

- ¿QUÉ?! – exclamó el chico como cuando se le daban obligaciones que no quería realizar – Esta bien, esta bien! – agregó al ver la cara de puchero que le estaban dando – Pero una cosa...probablemente Theo lo averigüe pronto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ese tío es como los animales...tiene un olfato envidiable.

Después de reír con ganas por el comentario, decidieron que era hora de volver con el resto del grupo y se dirigieron al lugar acordado. Antes de entrar, se regalaron otro beso para luego soltarse las manos y entrar por separado.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco entró, noto de inmediato la ausencia de una persona..._**¿Y pansy?**_


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas noches lectores!

Wiii, me dio la inspiración y entre demandas escribí otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como el resto.

Les cuento que de a poco me van recargando con mas obligaciones, ya sea en mi práctica profesional o en el trabajo. Pero aún así me doy el tiempo para continuar este proyecto ) y actualizarlo con regularidad, casi todos los días.

Quiero agregar que este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga **KAREN, alias karix7**, por haber pasado su ramo nemesis. Muchas felicitaciones!! n.n, ya no queda nada para que seas toda una profesional! Te quiero mucho gaia!

Bueno, ahora contestando los reviews que tanta alegría me dan:

**Embercita, **Mish! Yo salí de la U el año pasado...¿En que año estas tu? Quizás hasta fui tu ayudante O.o. Oye! Draco es todo una delicia, cierto? Ojalá existieran lawyers así. Ah! Y no te preocupes...ya le tengo un destino craneado a Pansy.

**Konsntida, **La reacción en el cole tardará un poquito, como verás, Hermione le pidió un poco de tiempo para preparar el ambiente..pero no te preocupes, llegará! Y bueno, Ron siempre ha sido un cabezota, necesitaba una lección.

**Chibi!** Sip, el par de dinamitas sabe todo...antes que todos!. ¿Te has fijado que la gente que supuestamente no debe enterarse de las cosas suele ser la que se entera primero? Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, mi intención era precisamente dejar claro cual sería el arco argumental de los próximos capítulos, aunque debo aclarar que este fic tendrá muchos arcos argumentales n.n. Oiga! muchas pero muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme desde los albores de mi inspiración, se le quiere mucho!

**Kharlie, **eeeeee, nueva lectora n.n, supongo que habrás gastado un buen rato leyendo tanto capítulo de una sola patada, pero al menos te gustó y eso es lo importante. Muchas gracias por tu saludo y no te preocupes por las actualizaciones. Normalmente actualizo a diario, aunque en ocasiones me he tardado dos días y medio en subir capítulo (por exceso de trabajo).

**Beautifly, **definitivamente Ron se lo merece...cierto!, es que es tan re bolas que dan ganas de pegarle un par de cachetadas para que se avispe. Ah! Y como ya dije antes, no te preocupes por Pansy...yo también le agarre cariño y no pienso hacerla sufrir tanto. (o si?)

**Karyta, **Es que sabes? Me imagine perfectamente a Draco destrozado...pense ¿Qué haría? Y me dije, claro! De seguro volvería a ser el bastardo de siempre, de pura rabia. Luego pensé ¿cómo reaccionaría hermione? Y también me llegó al toque la respuesta...ah! y yo también me hiperventilo imaginándomelo así...yo también quiero que busque mi varita!!. En fin, te aviso al tiro que no creo en eso de que las almas heridas se confortan las unas a las otras..no tengo ninguna intención de empatar a Ron y Pansy.

**Sirinnete, **No te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el capítulo anterior, entiendo que estamos en un periodo de stress de fin de año que nos deja a todos más que colapsados. Lo bueno es que te gusta la historia y pasas un buen rato leyéndola. Muchas gracias por los halagos! Me pongo roja!

**X.Mrs.Malfoy. X**, woooo, somos dos fanáticas de nana y los dramione...de seguro no eres mi gemela perdida en Barcelona?. Yo también disfrute mucho las películas de nana, aunque me molestó el hecho que mostraran tan insignificantemente a la reira...su romance prohibido es lo mejor del manga y el anime. Por otro lado, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia, espero seguir cumpliendo mi objetivo, el cual es dejar a todas con el corazón en la mano!

**Desirable – hate, **holi! Bienvenida a mi fic, que bueno que te haya gustado. Yo también espero que actualices el tuyo para seguir leyendote ).

**Zuly, **Grandioso? Wooo, esa es una gran palabra así que muchas gracias!, No te preocupes, espero no dejarlas de nuevo un fin de semana sin actualización. Ah! Y gracias también por siempre dejarme tu opinión.

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **Que bueno que me dejaste la opinión respecto de los dos capitulos n.n. Me alegra mucho que muricionaras con el capítulo 19, de verdad, lo cranee mucho para poder lograr ese efecto en los que leyeran la historia. Espero muricionarte muchas veces más!. Y repito, no se preocupen por pansy, que ya le tengo destino, cual griego.

En fin, un saludo general para el resto de los lectores, no me enojo si me dejan saluditos.

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_Antes de entrar, se regalaron otro beso para luego soltarse las manos y entrar por separado. _

_Sin embargo, cuando Draco entró, noto de inmediato la ausencia de una persona...__**¿Y pansy?**_

**20.-**.

Un chico de cabellos castaños se revolvía en las sábanas de su cama, regocijándose de la comodidad de su colchón y agradeciendo con todo su ser que ya fuese sábado. La noche anterior se había quedado celebrando hasta altas horas de la noche en un grupo bastante particular compuesto por tres leones, dos serpientes y dos cuervos. Ningún tejón. Price desapareció ese mismo día y luego supieron que después de pelear con su mejor amigo tomó sus cosas y adelantó su partida a Durmstrang.

Theo lamentaba su partida, después de todo, no era un mal chico. Por otro lado estaba Alexander, quien a pesar de tratar demostrar lo contrario, estaba destrozado por dentro, _**¿Quién puede culparlo? Yo también me deprimiría si se marchara Draco o Pansy...por cierto¿Y Pansy¿por qué no quiso bajar a celebrar?**_ Se preguntaba el chico extrañado... Presentía que había pasado algo...Ella fue en búsqueda de Draco, pero él volvió solo con Granger...

Instintivamente miró al rubio, ahí seguía durmiendo con un rostro radiante de tranquilidad...ahora que lo pensaba, jamás lo había visto dormir tan apaciblemente, como si sus sueños fueran hechos de algodón de azúcar..._**¿Será que...? **_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran bostezo capas de engullir toda la habitación.

- Buenos días bella durmiente – saludó Theo con sarcasmo

- No jodas – respondió secamente el chico mientras se rascaba los ojos con las manos empuñadas.

- ¿Qué soñabas? – preguntó con sorna... logrando incomodar a su amigo.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – contestó retomando su aspecto inexpresivo.

- Te hubieras visto la cara de baboso...

- ...

- ¿Sabes? Creo que sé la razón... – afirmó

- ¿Ah si? - interrumpió tratando de aparentar incredulidad...más el sabía que su amigo siempre acertaba en sus suposiciones.

- Creo que ya estas saliendo oficialmente con Granger – concluyó ante una mirada atónita de su interlocutor.

- ¿Co...mo...o sea...es decir... – balbuceaba el rubio

- BINGO! – exclamó con una sonrisa desde su cama - ¿Me vas a contar los detalles o tendré que indagarlos por mi cuenta?

El chico lo asesinó con la mirada, pero luego consideró que era mejor contarle de primera mano lo ocurrido, obviamente, omitiendo ciertos detalles dulzones... después de todo, tenía un reputación que cuidar. Era escuchado atentamente por su amigo, que asentía en cada pausa como si lo quisiera animar a continuar con su relato, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa burlona para que no se enojara.

- Veo...mmm...interesante – comentó cuando el chico dio por finalizada la historia.

- ¿Qué es lo interesante? – preguntó alzando la ceja izquierda.

- Que a los dos se nos declararon primero... creo que esto de la igualdad entre los sexos está dando vuelta los papeles...

- Ajá ...- esbozo el rubio...a decir verdad, a él le había encantado la declaración de la chica, no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Estás seguro que nadie los vio? – preguntó mientras se tocaba la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando el próximo movimiento de un partido de ajedrez mágico.

- Eso creo...¿ por?

- Nada, nada – contestó haciéndose el desentendido - ¿Y cuando lo harán oficial?

- En una semana – dijo Draco con algo de fastidio – Quería tiempo para preparar a San Potter y a la comadreja pequeña.

- ¿Le dirás a Pansy? – insistió con las preguntas

- Creo que también necesito prepararla...es decir, tu viste la reacción de la otra vez...aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás no sea tan grave, después de todo, solo te miró feo un día por lo de Lovegood.

- Pero en mi caso es distinto – afirmó

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella no estuvo (o está) enamorada de mi – concluyó el castaño dejando a su amigo perplejo ante la posibilidad de que la pelinegra aún sintiera cosas por él.

- Demonios...- murmuró con preocupación.

Ambas serpientes se arreglaron y bajaron a buscarla para ir a tomar desayuno juntos, sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la sala común no la encontraron ahí. Una alumna de tercer año les informó (prácticamente balbuceando por los nervios) que ella había bajado muy temprano al gran comedor, completamente sola.

Theo se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle relevancia al asunto... pero Draco no podía fingir...estaba preocupado de que las conjeturas de su amigo fuesen ciertas...después de todo, él no quería herirla... no ahora.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hace tiempo que se había despertado; ella era del tipo de chicas madrugadoras que aprovechan la gran parte del día para hacer todo a tiempo y no dejar nada para después. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión se había quedado en la cama, prendada aún en sus sábanas, pensando en que hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Ocasionalmente, mientras miraba el techo con interés en su propio mundo, se le aparecía la figura de cierto rubio provocándole una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. A veces esa imagen se encontraba con el torso desnudo, logrando que la chica se enrojeciera por completo con tan solo repetir mentalmente lo sucedido ayer.

Aún no podía creerlo por completo, las cosas en este último tiempo habían cambiado radicalmente...se había convertido en la vocalista de una banda bastante prometedora y ahora era novia de uno de los chicos más cotizados del castillo, Draco Malfoy...

Por dentro sentía la necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que ninguna otra chica se le acercara con segundas intenciones, ya que ahora él tenía dueña. Pero sabía que no era conveniente, al menos no por el momento, ya que debía preparar el terreno para una confesión tan fuerte...y prepararse psicológicamente para ser el centro de atención (y odio) de muchos alumnos (especialmente mujeres).

La sacó de sus pensamientos un torbellino pelirrojo que entró súbitamente a su habitación sin ser invitada y se sentó a los pies de su cama, con una cara ávida de información.

- ¿Y bien? – soltó Ginny

- ¿Y bien que? – replicó la castaña haciéndose la desentendida.

- Oh vamos! Te conozco, me conoces¿para que estamos con juegos? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...CUENTAMELO TODO! – exclamó la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

- De verdad no se a lo que te refieres... – insistió Hermione.

- Ok, te haré memoria. Tu desapareciendo para ir al "salón" + Malfoy desapareciendo también + ambos volviendo muy felices lanzándose miradas cómplices es a...ALGO PASÓ ENTRE USTEDES! – afirmó la pelirroja apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

- Por merlín...

- ¿Cómo se te declaró ese bombón? – preguntó teatralmente

- No lo hizo

- No me mientas!

- De verdad! No lo hizo! – aseveró la castaña – A decir verdad...yo...este...bueno, yo lo hice...

- ¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Ginny tapándose su boca irremediablemente abierta.

- Se dio así...

Hermione estuvo varios minutos contándole todo lo sucedido la noche anterior a su mejor amiga, quien sucesivamente ponía distintas caras dependiendo de la parte de la historia que se tratara. 1) Horror al escuchar el beso con su hermano, 2) más horror al saber que Malfoy lo presenció, 3) Indignación por los insultos del rubio hacia su amiga, 4) Embelesamiento por la captura que hizo de ella , 5) Diversión por su baño indeseado en el lago, 6) Acaloramiento con lo que siguió...especialmente al imaginárselo a torso desnudo.

- Ginny! Quita esa cara de pervertida! – reclamó la castaña un poco molesta con lo evidente que era su amiga.

- Ay! No seas pesada! No se peca de pensamiento!... Y bueno, supongo que hoy desayunaran juntos ¿no? – inquirió la pequeña Weasley.

- No...decidimos no darlo a conocer todavía... – murmuró la castaña.

- ¿Decidimos? - repitió la chica

- No, la verdad yo se lo pedí – confesó

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada

- Tengo mis razones...por favor Ginny no se lo comentes a nadie¿puedo confiar en ti? - soltó mirándola con severidad.

- ¿Ni siquiera Harry?

- A él precisamente.

- Esta bien, no se lo diré a nadie – prometió la chica – Pero si yo fuera tu, estaría con un letrero en la frente con la buena nueva.

- No creas que no se me hacen las manitos para decirlo...pero no es conveniente.

- Bueno...¿Te parece que te levantes perezosa? Es hora del desayuno y supongo que querrás echarle una ojeada a tu príncipe gris. – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

- Toda la razón.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

En el gran comedor, los alumnos de las distintas casas desayunaban sin mayor alboroto. Conversaban y bromeaban entre si... Hasta que hicieron aparición uno a uno los alumnos más populares del momento.

Primero entró Pansy Parkinson con la mirada perdida...sin notar que estaba siendo objeto de miradas lascivas por los hombres del lugar... se sentó en su puesto habitual dentro de la mesa de las serpientes y comenzó a desayunar lentamente, ajena al revuelo hormonal que estaba provocando su presencia.

Unos segundos después apareció el Ravenclaw Alexander Bleu, caminando a paso firme a la mesa de los cuervos y llenando el aire de suspiros y miradas ensoñadoras... hasta el día anterior, nadie se había fijado en los hermosos ojos del chico y en su personalidad diplomática... al parecer, su destino estaba junto al ministerio en el departamento de relaciones mágicas internacionales.

Mas tarde entró por la puerta la prefecta Gryffindoriana Hermione Granger, logrando que los murmullos aumentaran de volumen. Los hombres del lugar comentaban el cambio de la muchacha y lo atractiva que se había puesto con el pasar de los años; era una mezcla de inteligencia, belleza y rebeldía que llamaba mucho la atención... las mujeres, por su parte, la envidiaban abiertamente por estar dentro de una agrupación junto a esos tres bombones, no entendían porque ellos se juntaban con la leona sabelotodo.

Pero eso no fue todo... el Apocalipsis surgió cuando hicieron su entrada Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, especialmente por el primero ya que ya se había hecho pública la noticia del noviazgo del segundo con la extravagante lunática lovegood.

El salón se llenó de sonoros suspiros y risas chillonas de adolescentes hormonales. Todas las miradas de las féminas estaban clavadas en el blondo, conjuntamente con sonrisas nerviosas y frenéticos movimientos de pestañas, los cuales fueron olímpicamente obviados por el chico... más no por cierta castaña quien observaba la escena roja de furia.

- Estúpidas ...- siseó con rabia.

- Por suerte que las miradas no matan...ya estarías en Azkaban por haberlas asesinado a todas! – le susurró Ginny al oído – Pero no puedes culparlas...creen que está soltero, y aunque lo sepan, probablemente seguirían comiéndoselo con la mirada, después de todo, la imagen de su tango va a ser difícil de olvidar...

- Lo se ...lo se.. – murmuró molesta la chica al ver como su novio se acercaba a la pelinegra para susurrarle algo al oído, metiéndose en la boca un gran trozo de pastel que difícilmente podría digerir con los modales propios de una señorita.

- Hermione...- le murmuró una voz a sus espaldas logrando que diera un respingo.

- Ron...- esbozó al ver que era el pelirrojo quien le estaba hablando.

- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? – solicitó el chico con gravedad.

- Yo...no creo que sea conveniente – contestó la castaña incómoda ante la situación

- Te prometo que no te diré ni haré nada que te incomode...solo quiero hablar contigo – insistió

En esos momentos pasaba Sarah, la rubia tejona supuesta pretendiente del muchacho, quien al verlo, lo fulminó con la mirada para luego darle una evidente mueca de desprecio. Hermione puso una expresión de incógnita, que no pasó desapercibida...

- No te preocupes – dijo Ron - Sólo está resentida porque ayer cortamos...

- Ah...- esbozo la chica aparentando desinterés

- Me di cuenta que no podía estar con quien no quiero...- explicó encogiéndose de hombros - En fin¿podrías regalarme 5 minutos?¿por los viejos tiempos?

La prefecta dudó unos instantes...la verdad es que no tenía nada de malo conversar con uno de sus mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo, pero por otro lado, no quería tener problemas con el rubio. Miró rápidamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes, notando que aún él se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación (aparentemente incómoda) con Pansy, _**no está pendiente..**_pensó, por lo que se levantó con rapidez y salió del comedor...siendo seguida de cerca por el pelirrojo.

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Entraron al gran comedor y de inmediato sintieron como las miradas se clavaban en ellos...por tercera vez en el año, Draco Malfoy se había intimidado por los ojos de sus admiradoras, casi como si lo estuvieran violando.

Caminó aparentando tranquilidad hacia la mesa de Slytherin, echando a los alumnos que en esos momentos se encontraban al lado de Pansy, pues por derecho, esos asientos le pertenecían a él y a Theo.

- Hola querida¿qué tal? – dijo el castaño, el cual tuvo que darse por respondido con un solo asentimiento de cabeza

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el rubio, extrañado por la indiferencia de la chica.

- Perfecto – contestó secamente, absorta en su plato de cereales.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos los ensayos? – preguntó nuevamente Draco, tratando de encontrar tema de conversación con su amiga.

- No sé.

- ¿Estás enojada? – insistió el Sly.

- ¿Debería estarlo? – replicó volteando su cabeza hacia él, dejando a la vista sus ojos completamente enrojecidos.

- Que pasó Pansy...me preocupas, en serio – le susurró al oído después correrle los cabellos detrás de su oreja, provocándole un temblor sin quererlo.

- Nada...nada que este en mi poder solucionarlo ... perdona mi mal genio...- murmuró la pelinegra con el corazón destrozado, sabiendo a la perfección de que aquellos gestos no correspondían a amor...sino una simple amistad.

- Cuando quieras hablar de ello búscame...¿me lo prometes? – soltó el rubio cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la castaña salía del comedor...siendo seguida por el pobretón Weasley.

- Te lo prometo – esbozó como pudo.

- Esta bien. – dijo separándose de la chica – Ahora me van a disculpar un momento que se me quedó algo en la habitación, nos vemos más rato – agregó mientras se levantaba en dirección a la salida...

Había caminado un par de metros cuando pudo divisar a los leones a la distancia. Él hablaba y ella escuchaba. Ambos reían súbitamente, para luego culminar en un abrazo... La sangre de Draco comenzó a hervir en grados Celsius, a la vez que inconscientemente apretaba las manos dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos..._** cuenta hasta diez, hay una explicación para esto, no explotes... **_se ordenaba mentalmente avanzando a grandes zancadas a donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegó hasta ahí, siguió de largo, no sin antes empujar con el hombro a Ron logrando que este tambaleara un poco...todo para hacer notar que él se encontraba allí.

- Fíjate por donde avanzas hurón! – gritó el pelirrojo.

- Tu fíjate donde te paras comadreja! – respondió el rubio sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose a la vuelta del pasillo.

El Sly miró a todas partes al perderlos de vista, buscando un lugar apropiado para lo que haría a continuación... y cuando lo encontró, se quedó en las sombras...esperando que apareciera su presa.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Que querías decirme? – soltó la castaña una vez que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la entrada del comedor.

- Quería proponerte una tregua.

- ¿Tregua?

- Si...creo que tenemos una gran amistad como para echarla por el tacho de basura... no quiero dejar de verte ni tampoco quiero dejar de ser parte de tu vida, ni que tu dejes de ser de la mía – confesó Ron – A pesar de nuestro fracasado noviazgo, tu antes que mi novia, fuiste mi mejor amiga.

- Yo...

- Si no quieres intentarlo por mi, al menos hazlo por Harry, que está estresado con toda esta situación – interrumpió el pelirrojo, poniéndose el parche antes de la herida.

- Claro que quiero intentarlo! – exclamo la chica – No sabes lo feliz que me hace! No sabes cuanto te extrañé! – agregó con evidente emoción, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

- Ven...- dijo mientras la abrazaba como antes, sellando de esa forma el trato.

Fue en esos minutos cuando apareció Draco Malfoy, empujando al muchacho sin detenerse a mirar a la chica que lo acompañaba. _**Mierda...**_pensó la Gryffindor entrando en pánico, sabiendo que lo que presenció su novio era una imagen muy mal interpretable.

- Fíjate por donde avanzas hurón! – gritó el pelirrojo.

- Tu fíjate donde te paras comadreja! – respondió el rubio sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose a la vuelta del pasillo.

- Disculpa Ron...¿podemos hablar más tarde? Recordé que tengo algo que hacer...- mintió

- Claro, nos vemos en la sala común – contestó el chico dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de verla desaparecer por el mismo pasillo..._**mentirosa**_, pensó _**¿así que no es oficial lo de ustedes? Mejor para mi...en una semana más estará lista la pócima...y sabrás que con un Weasley no se juega.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione caminaba frenéticamente en la dirección por la que se había marchado el rubio, esperando encontrarlo a tiempo para explicarle que lo que vio no es lo que parece... Más ella no sabía que él no estaba arrancando, sino que la esperaba sigilosamente, esperando respuestas...

La muchacha ni se dio cuenta cuando de pronto fue abducida hacia una sala desierta. Tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando fue tomada por las caderas y obligada a tomar asiento en una de las mesas de ella... Cuando levantó la mirada para ver a su captor, se topó con unos gélidos ojos grises que la escudriñaban fijamente...inexpresivamente... Quiso hablar, pero no tenía palabras...fue como se hubiera tragado su propia lengua...

- Sé que hay una explicación a racional a lo que vi – soltó el rubio sin parpadear siquiera – Y quiero conocerla ahora.

Ella suspiró hondamente, agradeciendo que él quisiera escuchar razones en vez de explotar como lo hacía continuamente Ron mientras estuvieron de novios. Le reprodujo como pudo la conversación sostenida con el pelirrojo, tratando de vislumbrar algún cambio de semblante...sin embargo, el chico permanecía impasible.

- Eso es todo...¿Te molesta que volvamos a ser amigos? – preguntó con temor.

- No – mintió el rubio – Pero pobre de él que intente algo más, porque le parto su pecosa cara – agregó siseando.

La castaña sonrió aliviada al ver que con él podía arreglar las cosas a través de palabras, sin embargo, sus pensamientos positivos se vieron aturdidos por el repentino acercamiento de Draco, quien aprisionó sus labios en un posesivo beso...donde demostró todos los temores que no se reflejaban en su rostro. La pegó a su cuerpo, mientras la afirmaba fuertemente por la espalda para que no se fuera a desvanecer como un sueño...

- Mi indemnización por el mal rato...- le susurró entre besos dejando a la leona completamente domada...a punto de alcanzar el paraíso cuando se posesionó de su cuello...

- Y tu castigo por el susto que me hiciste pasar... – espetó separándose de ella intempestivamente, saliendo del lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada soberbia... sabiéndose completamente dueño de la situación al verla con la mirada perdida y las mejillas encendidas.


	22. Chapter 22

Muy queridísimos lectores.

Siento la demora nuevamente, aunque pensándolo bien, solo han pasado dos días jejeje...

Les cuento que he estado muy ocupada, especialmente ahora que me toca ir a audiencias orales por la práctica...ayer tuve mi primer divorcio.. oficialmente soy una rompe hogares.

**Kharlie, **hola otra vez n.n¿Qué tal? Espero que ya de vacaciones...aprovecha que yo no tengo UU. ¿Qué los celos son malos? Claro! Pero también le dan su toque a la relación...o sea, depende de la entidad, si son moderados todo bien jajaja.

**Beautifly, **A mi también me da pena pansy...pero este es un HxD. Don´t worry! Le tengo preparado algo...

**Chibi, **Mmm puede ser que me una a ese club, pero la verdad no lo odio tanto como para matarlo P. Como podrás ver en este capítulo no es lo uno ni lo otro (respecto a la poción) je je je, o sino sería muy común! (woooooo, si si, ve nana, si si!! Asi la podemos comentar!!!!)

**Konsntida, **La indemnización fue el beso apasionado, y el castigo fue haberla dejado con ganas de más! (Ginny es una fresca por si no te has dado cuenta)

**Embercita, **hoy sabrás cual es el plan de Ron, al parecer este chico está muy avispado porque se le ocurrió algo original. Y a mi también me encanta Theo, es como el amigo ideal! (Yo hago ayudantía de ramo de quinto, plop!)

**Oromalfoy,** Que bueno que te hayas quedado atrapada por la trama! Esa es la idea de esta abogada poco seria ). Yo también considero que Ron, la mayoría de las veces, es noble, pero también es un cabezotas celoso...en la historia tome esa parte, aunque quien sabe, quizás más adelante se redima.

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **Yo también tengo la manía de revisar las actualizaciones y leer de inmediato!, no se porqué, pero es casi adictivo!, Yo me moricionaria al tiro de ver a Draco a mi lado, y moricionaria por segunda vez si se pusiera celoso y me cobrara semejante indemnización...yo quiero!

**Zuly, **hoy tendrás respuesta a algunas de tus dudas. Y sip, tiene que haber obstáculos en la relación de ambos...cuando hay tanta historia detrás, no todo sale como miel sobre hojuelas. Además hay que aclarar que si fuera todo sencillo no habría conflicto dramático! Y el drama lo hace creíble jo jo jo. Los humanos tendemos al dramaaaaaaa.

**Karyta, **yo también me enamore del final cuando lo escribí! Ufff...si pudiera regalarlo para navidad probablemente no lo haría, me lo dejaría solo para mi!! Quizás te lo prestaría un poquito, y solo por las festividades jajajaa.

**X. Mrs. Malfoy. ****X, **¿Hola gemela?¿Qué tal? Uuu, te encuentro toda la razón con lo de reira y shin.. es que su historia es tan prohibida e ilegal que saca suspiros!. Al parecer todos quedaron con los nervios de punta por la pócima...eh eh eh!

**Sirinnette, **unete al club de "yo quiero indemnizar a Draco Malfoy...POR FAVOR" hahahaha, lo que hace la imaginación!

**Fay Malfoy, **¿Te encanta la historia? Genial! Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. Muchas gracias por los besos y abrazos!

**Carol Zabini, **Holi nueva lectora! Que bueno que te haya llamado la atención la historia y la nueva personalidad de Draco (más que nueva, reformada). ¿Zabinni? Quizás lo meta dentro de la historia pero no para juntarlo con Pansy, a ella ya le tengo un destino predeterminado.

**Saku Malfoy, **Muchas gracias por lo que dices, me sonrojo! no te preocupes, obviamente seguiré escribiendo porque entre idas de tribunal en tribunal se me ocurren cosas! Ah, y actualizo con regularidad, antes escribía un capítulo por día, pero ahora entre audiencias se me hace un poquito difícil, así que me demoro dos. UU

**Glorfindell, **¿También de Chile? Wiii, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia...y si! Uno se encuentra con cada cosa tan improbable como que yo me vaya a ser millonaria escribiendo jejeje. ¿Estudias historia? Genial! Yo tuve varios compañeros de universidad que estudiaron carreras paralelas, derecho + historia, todo un desafio!!, yo no podría, tengo problemas con las fechas u.u

En fin, un saludo general para el resto de los lectores, no me enojo si me dejan saluditos.

bye!!!

**PLAY.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_La castaña sonrió aliviada al ver que con él podía arreglar las cosas a través de palabras, sin embargo, sus pensamientos positivos se vieron aturdidos por el repentino acercamiento de Draco, quien aprisionó sus labios en un posesivo beso...donde demostró todos los temores que no se reflejaban en su rostro. La pegó a su cuerpo, mientras la afirmaba fuertemente por la espalda para que no se fuera a desvanecer como un sueño..._

_Mi indemnización por el mal rato...- le susurró entre besos dejando a la leona completamente domada...a punto de alcanzar el paraíso cuando se posesionó de su cuello..._

_Y tu castigo por el susto que me hiciste pasar... – espetó separándose de ella intempestivamente, saliendo del lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada soberbia... sabiéndose completamente dueño de la situación al verla con la mirada perdida y las mejillas encendidas._

**22.-**.

Normalmente los días sábados pasaban muy rápido para todos los alumnos del castillo, casi como si no los vivieran en lo absoluto... Sólo unas cuantas personas afortunadas podían decir que realmente aprovechaban ese día...

Uno de ellos era Ron Weasley, quien después del desayuno se dirigió misteriosamente a la desierta biblioteca...si Madame Pince lo hubiese visto en ese instante, sentado tranquilamente tan concentrado en un libro de pociones avanzadas se moría de inmediato de un paro cardio respiratorio... no era habitual ver al pelirrojo en ese sitio, salvo cuando era obligado por las circunstancias o sus amigos. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba solo, pensativo, buscando la poción de la cual había escuchado hablar alguna vez a su padre...

Él sabía que no podía utilizar cualquier táctica para llevar a cabo su desquite del maldito hurón... debía ser cauteloso si no quería ser atrapado, después de todo, no estaba lidiando con cualquier persona...por otro lado estaba la castaña, la cual es muy astuta y ataría cabos con rapidez si no lo planeaba como un partido de ajedrez...y él no tenía intenciones de que lo descubrieran...no si la queria recuperar a su lado...

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando por fin la encontró... "_**Pócima Conscienta: bien preparada, logra que la persona que la beba sueñe con las situaciones que le atormentan la conciencia, provocándole terribles sentimientos de culpabilidad... Tortura al sujeto a través de la repetición constante de los hechos escondidos dentro de su subconsciente, haciéndolos patentes e incluso magnificándolos... Se usaba antiguamente como una medida de castigo en los prisioneros, no sólo para perturbarles el sueño, sino para recordarles el porqué se encontraban en ese lugar...Tarda una semana la preparación y los ingredientes son muy sencillos para tan potente arma...se debe usar un caldero número 2...Advertencia: una poción Conscienta mal preparada puede tener nefastos resultados... "**_. El pelirrojo seguía leyendo mientras anotaba las instrucciones en una pequeña libretita, felicitándose mentalmente por la gran idea.

Él solo le daría de beber la pócima... después se olvidaría del asunto, ya que el resto lo haría Malfoy... pronto no podría soportar la culpabilidad de todas las atrocidades que cometió en el pasado (las que no son pocas) y se alejaría por completo de Hermione, rompiéndole el corazón y regalándole, de paso, una nueva oportunidad para eventualmente reconquistarla.

Cerró el polvoriento libro y lo devolvió a su estante con un semblante triunfador...estaba seguro que funcionaría...el esperaría pacientemente... y mientras ella jugaba a ser la novia de un mortifago reformado (lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto), él aparentaría una simple y sincera amistad...esperando el momento adecuado para volver al ataque...

Y con esos pensamientos, salió de la biblioteca en búsqueda de la castaña,...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco bostezaba aburrido en el jardín del castillo... Había pasado gran parte de la tarde solo, ya que Theo se encontraba regaloneando con su novia y Pansy... Pansy era otro tema, arena de otro costal, ya que se había dedicado a esquivarlo sistemáticamente a pesar de las palabras cruzadas por la mañana.

También se encontraba levemente frustrado... le frustraba el hecho de no poder estar junto a la castaña libremente como cualquier pareja, así que había decido unilateralmente dejarla estar junto a San Potter y la comadreja pequeña para que avanzara rápido con eso de "preparar el camino"..._**¿Qué camino tiene que preparar¿Tan malo es estar conmigo?. **_

Bufó con fastidio al verse observado intensamente por un grupo de alumnas de Ravenclaw que murmuraban entre si cosas ininteligibles completamente coloradas como un tomate... Por un instante, tuvo un flashazo de sus antiguos hábitos, teniendo que reprimir las grandes ganas de mandarlas a la mierda vía PEEC...aunque, pensándolo mejor... el generar suspiros en el sexo opuesto siempre le había encantado...

- Hola alegría de vivir – dijo de pronto una voz burlona al ver la cara de tedio del muchacho.

- Bah! Y ustedes? Que hacen por acá? – preguntó al ver a Theo y a Luna tapándole el poco sol que quedaba en el cielo.

- Nos diste pena...- contestó con sorna logrando que su amigo frunciera el ceño – Así que vinimos a hacerte compañía... aunque no por mucho, ya que estarías tocando el violín y tendríamos que echarte... – agregó sarcásticamente.

- No seas pesado! – regañó la rubia dándole una palmada en el omoplato – La verdad es que este pedazo de pastel te estaba extrañando y quería ver como estabas...

- Mentira! – interrumpió el castaño un poco nervioso por la revelación de su novia...aunque, siendo honestos, él se había acostumbrado a la presencia del blondo, y cuando pasaba mucho rato sin él lo empezaba a extrañar...sin embargo, ese hecho jamás lo aceptaría, ni aunque tuviera un litro de veritaserum en el cuerpo.

- ¿Y porqué no estás con Hermione? – preguntó dulcemente Luna, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Draco.

- ¿LE CONTASTE?! – exclamó el muchacho con un poco de molestia.

- NO! – se apresuró a aclarar el chico – Ella lo averiguó sola...

- Es verdad – aseveró Luna – Digamos que poseo un sexto sentido...y lo supe de inmediato al verlos entrar a la celebración de ayer.

- Ustedes dos son un par de mutantes ...- soltó el rubio entre dientes con un poco de impotencia al no poder tener secretos frente a ambos.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió la chica. - ¿Qué haces solo?

- Me regocijo de mi propia compañía...no sabes la suerte que tengo, ya lo quisieran ellas... – dijo con sarcasmo apuntando al grupito de cuervos

- No me digas que te pidió un tiempo para darlo a conocer... – inquirió la Ravenclaw logrando una expresión de sorpresa en la serpiente.

- Veo que deberían darte el puesto de profesora de adivinación... definitivamente lo haces mil veces mejor que esa loca ...¿Por qué no lo intentas y te lanzas una profecía?

- No la molestes! – exclamó el castaño abrazando a Luna del cuello como si fuera un peluche, asfixiándola un poco – En fin...¿tu no tendrías que estar haciendo lo tuyo también? – preguntó sin soltar a la chica, quien ya estaba empezando a aletear por la falta de respiración.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A preparar el camino, tu sabes... hablar con Pansy, o tratar de ponerte de buenas con Potter... – contestó mientras liberaba a su novia quien respiraba frenéticamente tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones.

- A ver...¿cómo te explico? – soltó el rubio con una falsa expresión pensativa – Pansy al parecer no me quiere ver ni en pintura, se la tragó la tierra! ...Y Potter, la verdad no me interesa acercarme a él a menos que sea necesario...

- Pero deberías hacerlo – opinó la chica recuperando los colores del rostro – Al menos por ella...

- Lo sé...lo sé – mirando en dirección hacia un trío de leones que paseaba por ahí... trío que pronto de convirtió en cuarteto...provocándole una aguda molestia - Pero cuesta...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione, Ginny y Harry habían decidido pasar la tarde del sábado juntos, poniéndose al día de lo que ocurría en sus vidas...a decir verdad, esto solo se aplicaba para la primera, ya que la pareja no se separaba ni por si acaso... Conversaron y bromearon alegremente de todo... de las clases, de los profesores, de la próxima salida a Hogsmade, de la banda, entre muchas otras cosas.

- ¿Y cuando es su próxima presentación? – inquirió la pelirroja de pronto.

- Según Alex será igual que el viernes pasado, es decir, después de la competencia de baile

- ¿Y cuando comienzan a ensayar? – preguntó esta vez el morocho.

- El histérico de nuestro líder dice que desde mañana a más tardar pues aún Theodore no entrega las nuevas letras.. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Letras? – repitió extrañado

- Si, el está encargado de ponerle letra a la música que compone Alexander..

- No sabía que una serpiente podía ser tan romántica... – suspiró Ginny llevándose las manos al pecho teatralmente – Que suerte tiene Luna!

- Hey¿y yo que? – reclamó Harry... para variar su novia lo había ignorado

- Yo tengo más suerte aún – respondió la chica dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz.

La castaña se rió de la reacción de la pareja, dándose cuenta lo mucho que hubiese querido que Draco también estuviera con ellos... Inconscientemente miró de soslayo a su izquierda, notando que el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba precisamente ahí, junto con su mejor amigo y a Luna...Tenía tantos deseos de ir a buscarlo para pasear juntos... ganas de indemnizarlo nuevamente por el mal rato matutino... a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser condenada a ello una y mil veces...no si eso implicaba un castigo de ese tipo.

- Heeeeeermioneeeee – dijo la pequeña Weasley mientras movía su mano delante de los ojos de la chica, tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Dime? – soltó desorientada

- Te estaba preguntando tu opinión...

- ¿Acerca de?

- ¿En que planeta vives?! Te estaba contando que Neville me pidió que concursara con él en la competencia de baile del jueves...¿Qué hago?

- Ahh... – contestó la castaña mirando de reojo a su amigo...quien aparentemente se encontraba incómodo por el hecho de que su novia se zangoloteara con otra persona – Yo te apoyo en lo que tu decidas, pero creo que deberías preguntarle a Harry si le molesta...

- No me molesta – interrumpió el morocho cruzándose de brazos – mientras que no sea algo erótico...

- ¿Y que van a preparar? – preguntó la chica de improviso, ignorando el comentario

- Eso es un S.E.C.R.E.T.O. – pronunció lentamente la pelirroja, logrando un bufido por parte de su novio y risas de su amiga.

Fue en ese entonces cuando una sombra se fue acercando sigilosamente al trío...uniéndose sin permiso a la conversación...

- Ufff ¡que me costó encontrartlos! – dijo un muchacho a sus espaldas, asustándolos.

- Por merlín Ron! Casi me matas del susto! – exclamó la castaña después de dar un respingo.

- Pero es que andaban desaparecidos!- se excuso el chico – Hermione¿Te molestaría si me uno al grupo? – preguntó tímidamente

- Claro que no! - contestó palpando el pasto en señal de invitación a tomar asiento.

Tanto Harry como Ginny miraban con asombro la naturalidad con la que ambos ex novios conversaban_**...¿qué había pasado?¿Desde cuando volvían a dirigirse la palabra con amabilidad? **_

- Cierren el hocico o sino les van a entrar moscas – espetó el pelirrojo burlonamente, señalando sus rostros deformados

- Uy! Si, y déjenme decirles que no es nada agradable – secundó la castaña con una mueca de asco.

- MENTIRA QUE A TI TE PASÓ! – exclamó el chico Weasley aguantándose la risa.

- Ni me lo recuerdes... - murmuró generando una explosión de carcajadas en el grupo.

A ella no le hacía en lo absoluto gracia, así que solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras volvía a mirar con el ceño fruncido como un grupo de alumnas de Ravenclaw se comían con la mirada al rubio, el que no parecía muy disgustado al respecto...**_!ah no hurón!, esta me la pagas_**, pensó traviesamente la leona.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya quedaba poco para que anocheciera y se viera obligaba a retornar a la sala común de las serpientes... Había logrado su jornada de evasión a sus amigos con éxito, ya que ellos jamás imaginarían que durante todo el tiempo se encontró en el invernadero...pensando, digiriendo, madurando...

Sentía que el corazón le ardía... y no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez aquella escena en el lago. Quizás ella había tenido la suerte de bailar un tango con él frente a toda la escuela... pero Hermione había ganado su corazón... lo cual no era poco decir... A pesar de que el rubio siempre fue un tipo de grandes conquistas, jamás se involucró emocionalmente con nadie... Sólo el Draco ahora estaba descubriendo verdaderos sentimientos hacia otras personas... y para ella tenía solo amistad. Para la castaña era amor.

Respiró hondamente por vigésima vez aún con la mirada fija en una mandrágora... por un instante tuvo la intención de arrancarla para que llorara estruendosamente y la dejara inconsciente por meses... así al menos dejaría de pensar en él y quizás, después de tantos meses, él ya se aburriría de la leona...

- ¿De quien te escondes tú? – preguntó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quien dijo que me escondo? – respondió secamente sin saber quien era la sombra.

- ¿Por qué otra razón Pansy Parkinson estaría en el invernadero? Por lo que yo tengo entendido, tu no eres muy fanática de la herbología...- soltó mientras se acercaba a la poca luz que quedaba para develar su persona.

- Alexander... – murmuró cuando pudo reconocer al muchacho - ¿Y tu que haces por acá?

- Me escondo igual que tú.

- ¿De quien?

- No te voy a responder porque yo te pregunté eso primero... aunque ya sepa de quien te escondes – respondió con sorna.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos con incredulidad - ¿Y de quien sería mister cerebrito?

- De Draco – esbozó mirándola fijamente

- ¿Co...co...m...- balbuceaba la pelinegra.

- Fácil – Interrumpió el chico - ¿De quien más te esconderías? Tu eres una mujer muy fuerte, irónica e independiente, toda una serpiente, y si no quisieras ver a alguien simplemente lo o la mandarías a la mierda – explicó como si estuviera recitando un libro – Pero tus defensas bajan cuando se trata de él...¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo...

- Soy un Ravenclaw – interrumpió nuevamente – y cuando algo me llama la atención lo estudio a cabalidad... Te he estado observando este último tiempo, y podría decirse que te conozco tanto como el par que tienes como amigos... tanto como para notar que estas prendida de Malfoy... aún.

- ¡y quien te dio derecho a observarme! – gritó con furia la serpiente, sintiendo como le caían las lagrimas que había estado aguantando durante toda la tarde - ¡tú y tu puto psicoanálisis se pueden ir a la misma mierda! – exclamó antes de dar zancadas en dirección a la salida.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, esto es, alejarse del presumido sabelotodo de Alexander Bleu, sintió como una mano se cerraba entorno a su antebrazo, evitándole partir. Ella lo miró con furia..._**¿Quién se cree? Lo que menos necesito es que venga un imbécil a recordarme mis asuntos con Draco**_...sin embargo, cuando pudo ubicar sus ojos, notó que el semblante del muchacho había cambiado radicalmente...

- Lo siento...me sobrepasé – declaró con arrepentimiento - no quise molestarte... de verdad... – dijo mientras la atraía hacia él para darle un abrazo. – Pero debo agregar que en mi humilde opinión... él se lo pierde.

En un principio Pansy quería lanzarle un millón de crucios por desubicado y metiche... pero luego, al sentir como sus brazos se ceñían alrededor de su espalda apretujándola se sintió aliviada... De verdad, en esos momentos, necesitaba un abrazo...a pesar de que proviniera de alguien completamente inesperado...

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración del chico en sus cabellos...

- Esta bien – murmuró – te perdono.

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Por fin la parejita de dulzones lo habían dejado tranquilo. Si bien quería a Theo como un hermano, cuando se juntaba con su novia era de temer...Ambos lo interrogaban y le sacaban respuestas como si estuviesen utilizando legeremancia en él. Se podría decir que después de unos minutos con ellos, empezaban a intimidarlo...eran demasiado felices, demasiado relajados, demasiado honestos... muy tal para cual.

Movió la cabeza tratándo de pensar en otras cosas mientras caminaba elegantemente por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a las mazmorras, estaba algo cansado y frustrado por no poder haber estado con Hermione más tiempo... sin embargo, de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un leve sonido sin poder identificar de donde venía.

- ¿Qué? – esbozó Draco girando la cabeza en todos sentidos.

Fue en ese instante cuando sintió algo de temor... todas las luces del pasillo se apagaron dejándolo en completa oscuridad... una parte de él esperaba que en cualquier minuto apareciera un ex seguidor de Voldemort prófugo y le lanzara un avada por traidor...pero no llegó el rayo de luz verde...

Lo que si sintió fue como unas cuerdas se le enredaban en los brazos y piernas cual serpientes y lo empujaban hacia atrás, dejándolo aplastado como un bicho en la pared... Cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando lo peor... hasta que una conocida voz le susurró al oído.

- Creo que es mi turno de castigarte a ti Malfoy...

Abrió los ojos intempestivamente... no necesitaba ver más allá de su sombra para saber quien lo tenía en esas condiciones, pues un suave olor a vainilla impregnaba el lugar...

- ¿Tu dices Granger? – respondió arrastrando las palabras como antaño – ¿No crees que fue un poco cobarde atacarme por la espalda?

- No cuando se trata de ti... –le dijo lentamente al oído, logrando un tenue escalofrío en el rubio.

- Suéltame y verás – replicó en un tono sugerente... Hermione agradeció el manto de la oscuridad para que él no se diera cuenta de que sus palabras habían surtido efecto... ponerla nerviosa.

- No me apetece – dijo tratando de parecer impasible, mientras con sus manos comenzaba a hurgar en el cabello del chico, despeinandolo.

- Segunda vez que me inmovilizas...No sabía que te traía tan loca Gran...

- Calladito te ves más bonito...

Interrumpió la castaña mientras acortaba la distancia para darle el beso que había estado esperando toda la tarde... un beso en el que ella estaba llevando el mando, logrando que de a poco comenzara a enloquecer el chico ante la imposibilidad de movimiento, quien, entre beso y beso, trataba inútilmente de liberarse, pues sus brazos ardían en la necesidad de corresponderle las caricias...

- Lo siento, hasta aquí llega – sentenció una Hermione sonriente.

- ¿Qué? – balbuceó desorientado por la separación abrupta de la castaña.

- Esa era mi indemnización por no secuestrarme durante el resto de la tarde – siseó con voz triunfal – Y este es tu castigo...- soltó mientras se alejaba de él dejándolo completamente en las nubes.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola estimados lectores.

Heme aquí otra vez, creando un nuevo capítulo de Lotus entre las escrituras públicas que estoy redactando...yeah!

Quisiera agradecer a la gente que me sigue leyendo y ojalá Kamizama me siga iluminando con nuevas ideas para la trama!.

**Embercita!**, supongo que ya saliste de vacaciones oficialmente...que bien! Aún recuerdo como era salir de vacaciones después de un largo semestre rindiendo examenes orales y estresandose con trabajos de último minuto...era un alivio impagable, que uno lo pierde cuando entra la mundo laboral...uff...En fin, con respecto a la historia, yo creo que tampoco podría castigarlo así, porque en definitiva, me estaría castigando yo, jajajajaja. No tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad. Y sip, increíblemente astuto Ron..quien lo diría!. Y lo de Pansy...ya verás!

**Beautifly, **Es genial tener esa habilidad de adivinarle el pensamiento a la gente. A veces a mi me pasa, le quito las palabras de la boca y me miran con cara de espanto! Ya me imagino la incomodidad de Draco aguantando ese par...jajajaa.

**Karyta, **shuatas, sorry por dejarte esperando tanto rato (aunque pensándolo bien...dos dias no es tanto P), después de haberte acostumbrado a un episodio diario, jejeje. Bueno, digamos que la maquina de la vida real me absorbe, así como las responsabilidades propias de mi edad. Asi que te gustó verlo a merced de Hermione? Siiii, algún día ella tenía que agarrar las malas costumbres de Draco XD.

**Evanedh, **Mi gemela perdida se cambio de nombre? Woooo¡y porque? Bueno, será!. Yo estoy súper...súper agotada! Pero viva al fin y al cabo¿Y tu? Alexander de a poco irá mostrando su verdadero ser, cuando lo cree desde el principio tenía un propósito jo¿a que no te lo esperabas¿También quieres un Draco para navidad? Ponte a la fila!!! Porque creo que todas estamos en las mismas...es que es tan... ains (suspiros). Saludos desde santiago a barcelona!

**Nanny Potter, **Bievenida! Eee nueva lectora, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y no te preocupes! Actualizo con regularidad.

**Chibi, **querida! De verdad que se le quiere mucho! Siempre dejando su valiosa opinión y enviándome las actualizaciones de su estupenda historia. Espero que encuentres nana pronto para que podamos comparar notas, pero si te es muy complicado, avísame ya que hay unas páginas donde puedes verla online n.n

**Saku Malfoy, **Hola de nuevo!!! Muchas gracias por los halagos...de verdad que si. Nunca me he considerado una buena persona al momento de escribir algo. Como que tengo excelentes ideas pero siempre me quedo corta en el papel. Espero seguir mejorando la redacción y de paso, mejorando la historia para que sigas quedando maravillada!.

**Konsntida, **Sip, Ron tenía sus motivos oscuros para volver como amigo...pero bueno, ya veremos si le resulta o no. Y la historia de Pansy y Alexander será muy diferente a la del resto de las parejas...ya verás!. NOOO, te mandaron a buscar trabajo! Que fastidio! Deberías aprovechar las vacaciones que tienes! Pero bueno, el sucio dinero siempre puede mas TT

**Glorfindell, **eeeeeh! Ya no eres una incógnita por la life¡Te pareció cortito? Puede ser, es que a veces cuando uno se embala leyendo y esta entretenido con ello, se hace poco. Yo creo que voy a crear un club llamado "apapache a un Draco Malfoy"¿te tinca? Apuesto que sería uno de los clubs con más afiliaciones.!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy! **, Yo también soy una adicta a los fics...lo reconozco! Y lo peor de todo es que las historias que leo se actualizan escasamente (salvo la de mi querida Chibi, que esa se actualiza con regularidad).. Te juro que me desespera no leer!. Oye, que bueno que ya salieras de la escuela...vacaciones, ehhh! Aprovéchalas por mi¿vale? Que yo no tengo (puchero). A la próxima, manda a tu compañero por vía PEEC, con estadía pagada jajaja.

**Uilos, **gracias por las felicitaciones¿También escuchas música japonesa? Genial! Entonces no te choco tanto que las canciones de hermione estuvieran en japo. Jejejeje. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo!.

**Malfoy Girl Potter, **hola nuevamente! Te cae mal ron? Uuuy, es que de veritas se ha portado re mal este cabro...ah! y respecto a Pansy, todo con calma, los sentimientos en la vida real no cambian de un momento a otro,...peeeero, no te preocupes, ella es toda una serpiente fuerte!.

**Darky 7, **¿En serio que es de las mejores historias que has leído? Me emociono hasta las lagrimas!!!, que rico saber que alguien aprecia con entusiasmo el esfuerzo que uno le pone a los pasatiempos!!! De verdad, muchas gracias por los halagos...y no te preocupes! No pienso terminarla luego...se viene para largo!!

Para el resto, un gran abrazo y espero escuchar (o mejor dicho, leer) sus opiniones pronto!

PLAY 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Calladito te ves más bonito..._

_Interrumpió la castaña mientras acortaba la distancia para darle el beso que había estado esperando toda la tarde... un beso en el que ella estaba llevando el mando, logrando que de a poco comenzara a enloquecer el chico ante la imposibilidad de movimiento, quien, entre beso y beso, trataba inútilmente de liberarse, pues sus brazos ardían en la necesidad de corresponderle las caricias..._

_- Lo siento, hasta aquí llega – sentenció una Hermione sonriente._

_- ¿Qué? – balbuceó desorientado por la separación abrupta de la castaña._

_- Esa era mi indemnización por no secuestrarme durante el resto de la tarde – siseó con voz triunfal – Y este es tu castigo...- soltó mientras se alejaba de él dejándolo completamente en las nubes._

**23 - **

Draco Malfoy volvió a la sala común de las serpientes flotando por los aires anímicamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aún no podía creer por completo lo que había sucedido momentos antes, donde ser vio prácticamente secuestrado por su pura y casta novia...que al parecer, estaba siendo terriblemente mal influenciada por él.

- Hasta que volviste – le dijo una voz conocida. - ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

- Theo, Theo...¿Ya me extrañabas¿No crees que soy un poco grande como para que me andes controlando los horarios? – respondió con sorna.

- No te hagas aires sopenco... solo te esperaba porque...ejem...necesito pedirte algo...

- ¿Qué cosa? – el castaño no respondía, solo lo miraba con una cara traviesa repleta de culpabilidad - ¿Qué cosa carajo?

- Es que..bueno...Alexander me pasó todas las composiciones que había hecho y me pidió...a decir verdad, casi me ordenó, que les pusiera letra... como lo había "hecho" tan bien la vez anterior...

- NI SE TE OCURRA! – amenazó el rubio apuntándolo con el índice – Te dije que solo lo haría esa vez...

- PERO..PERO...

- NADA DE PEROS! Esta vez te la arreglas solito – Contestó pasando de largo en dirección a su habitación.

- Noooo, ayúdame...necesito dos...solo esas dos! – rogaba ya de rodillas el castaño, logrando un bufido de fastidio de su compañero.

- ¿Para cuando? – soltó finalmente

- Mañana

- ESTAS DEMENTE!, PORQUE NO LO MANDASTE A LA CRESTA! – vociferó el rubio rojo de ira.

- Es que...me lo encargó el viernes, pero a mi se me olvidó y me acabo de acordar... por favor... hago lo que quieras, pero ayúdame! A menos que...

- ¿A menos que qué? – interrumpió Draco.

- A menos que quieras que diga la verdad...- respondió Theo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- No te atreverías.

- Pruébame.

Se mantuvieron las miradas asesinas durante cinco minutos aproximadamente, hasta que el rubio soltó un bufido de resignación y estiró la mano para recibir las partituras de un agradecido castaño.

- No te aseguro nada – informó – Puede que resulten ser un bodrio.

- No importa – aseguró con una sonrisa.

En esos momentos ingresó por la puerta de la sala común una tercera serpiente, quien al verlos se tensó por completo, dibujando una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro...

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he buscado por todo el castillo! Ya me tenías preocupado. – recriminó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones – dijo secamente la pelinegra, mirándose las uñas con interés – Si me disculpan, voy a dormir.

- No, tu no te vas – ordenó Draco afirmándola por el brazo - ¿Te hice algo?¿Te dije algo?¿Porqué me evades? – preguntó con desesperación.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Porque me importas.

Pansy lo observó detenidamente soltando un suspiro..._**¿Cómo es tan lento que no se da cuenta?**_...pensó con frustración, pero sabía que no era su culpa. Él nunca le había ofrecido nada más que una amistad, a pesar de que ella lo amaba con todo su ser... tendría que superarlo...

Por otro lado, ella no quería dejar de estar a su lado...siempre sería su primer amor y su primer amigo de verdad. Sabía que él acudiría cada vez que ella lo necesitara y lo agradecía a montones... así que se acercó lentamente al rubio y lo rodeó en un tierno abrazo...

- Lo siento Draco – le susurró – Siento haberte preocupado... pero te voy a confesar algo... el día viernes, después de la presentación, te fui a buscar pues habías desaparecido..y bueno...te vi con Granger – la chica notó como el muchacho se tensó en sus brazos – Si, te vi, y me dolió una brutalidad... ya que fue ahí que me di cuenta que aún te amo... pero no te preocupes, se que jamás me verás como algo más que una amiga, casi como una hermana, así que procuraré asesinar las esperanzas de obtener algo más de ti... eso si te pido, ahora que lo sabes, no me trates distinto ni te alejes...por favor... actúa como siempre, yo me las arreglaré... pero no podría soportar que me alejes...

- Nunca lo haría, ni aunque me lo pidieses – respondió el rubio depositándole un reconfortante beso en la frente – Siento ser un bastardo y no haberme dado cuenta antes...

- No lo sientas, no es tu culpa... – interrumpió la pelinegra – Ya verás que pronto lograré superarlo y me verás con un flamante novio! – exclamó separándose del chico.

- Puede ser...pero el susodicho tiene que tener mi aprobación – contestó cruzándose de brazos en una falsa posición de padre protector.

- Y la mía – agregó Theo.

- ¿Tu estabas aquí? – bromeó Pansy logrando que el castaño le hiciera un gesto obsceno – En fin, solo quiero que tengas algo claro Draco...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que siempre una parte de mi pequeño y frío corazón te va a pertenecer – sentenció con una cálida sonrisa jamás vista en su rostro – Y AHORA A ENSAYAR!

- ¡AHORA?!

- Si!

- Imposible! – negó Theo – Tiene que hacer otra cosa primero.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te incumbe chismosa...

- YA BASTA! – declaró el rubio de un aleteo – Miren, voy a ensayar no se que cosa con Pansy primero para que no se duerma tan tarde...y llegando, hago lo tuyo¿Les parece? – ambos asintieron – Entonces, manos a la obra!.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Era un nuevo y resplandeciente lunes y Hermione se estiró en su cama alegremente.

El domingo había sido muy productivo, pues había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde ensayando las nuevas canciones de Theo, que por cierto, estaban excelentes... lo que le había dado pena era que no pudo demostrarse especialmente afectuosa con el blondo, ya que nadie sabía de su relación...y cuando habían quedado liberados del ensayo, Pansy lo había secuestrado nuevamente para otro ensayo, esta vez de baile...dejándola con un notable puchero.

Pero ya era lunes y ella estaba segura de que ese sería un muy buen día...no sabía la pobre cuan equivocada estaba...

Se arregló y bajó rápidamente las escaleras con Ginny para encontrarse con sus otros dos amigos y así, ir todos juntos a desayunar. Entró al gran comedor mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la mesa de las serpientes, esperando encontrarlo... pero bufó de decepción al darse cuenta que su dormilón hurón aún no había hecho acto de presencia.

Poco a poco el gran comedor se empezó a inundar de alumnos... y la castaña echaba miradas sistemáticamente a la entrada... hasta que por fin apareció.

Venía junto con Theo y Pansy colgando del brazo...¿_**Que le pasa a esa? **_Se preguntó a si misma molesta por la cercanía de la pelinegra. A decir verdad, ella no podía ser tan hipócrita... Pansy era la mejor amiga de Draco, tal como ella lo era de Harry y Ron, a quienes solía darle largos y apretujados abrazos... sin embargo, aún así, el verla sonriéndole y haciendo quien sabe que comentarios que causaban la risa del rubio la molestaban profundamente...

- Eso te pasa por no hacerlo público – Le susurró Ginny al oído.

- No se de que me hablas – respondió sin mirarla pues estaba atenta como su novio tomaba asiento en la mesa

- Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas – insistió burlonamente la pelirroja

Fue en esos instantes cuando la directora del colegio, Minerva Mcgonagall se levantó de su silla y golpeó suavemente su copa con una cucharita de té.

- Alumnos, por favor, atención – Solicitó logrando la atención de las cuatro mesas – Necesito informarles ciertas cosas. Como algunos ustedes ya saben un alumno de la casa de Hufflepuff se fue de intercambio a la escuela de Durmstrang, el joven Nathan Price, sin embargo, ese cupo será tomado el día de hoy por una nueva alumna de intercambio proveniente de la escuela Beauxbatons, la joven Sophie Saunier, por favor, adelante para que el sombrero seleccionador le indique cual será su casa por el resto del año.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una bella joven que acaparó todas las miradas del lugar, tanto por su aspecto físico como por su elegante y distinguido caminar. Su cabello era completamente liso y negro, contrastando con su palidez de muñeca de porcelana... Su cuerpo era delgado, alto y con curvas, poseyendo una nariz perfectamente respingada...Pero lo más interesante de esta muchacha era el color de sus ojos...nunca antes habían visto una persona con ojos lila.

- Cierren la boca o nos ahogaremos en su baba – espetó Ginny al ver la cara de su novio y de su hermano... a decir verdad, de cualquier hombre de ese lugar, incluidos profesores.

La chica procedió a sentarse donde le indicaba la profesora con mucho estilo, mientras ésta le colocaba el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza. El sombrero se inmediato comenzó a cantar, para luego monologar acerca de cual era la casa más conveniente para ella "_mmmmm" _razonaba _"eres una muchacha extraordinariamente inteligente, virtud propia de una Ravenclaw...pero también tienes un ansia de poder y una arrogancia propia de un Slytherin...mmmm...donde te pongo jovencita, donde te pongo..."_. Ella esperaba pacientemente la decisión, cuando un alumno en particular le llamó de sobremanera la atención...era tan pálido como ella y sus ojos, los cuales podría jurar que eran grises, la miraba inexpresivamente a diferencia de los otros muchachos... tenía el cabello exquisitamente rubio y le caía con elegancia por su amplia frente. _"Ahhhh" _exclamó de pronto el sombrero _"ah si que eso deseas? __**SLYTHERIN!**__"_gritó sacando aplausos de la mesa de las serpientes, y bufidos de decepción por parte de los chicos de las otras tres.

Hermione observó como la muchacha avanzaba a paso firme hacia la mesa que le correspondía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tuviese tan decidido el puesto que tomaría...justo al frente de su novio, logrando que a la castaña se le fueran todos los colores..._**¿podría ser que lo hizo a propósito? **_Se preguntó con pánico.

- Odio a las francesas – escuchó decir a su amiga pelirroja, que miraba con el ceño fruncido la atención que estaba recibiendo la nueva.

- Yo la odio a ella – dijo de pronto una tercera voz.

- ¿Por algo en particular Parvati? – preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Porque no es solo francesa, sino que es mitad Veela.

En ese minuto la castaña quería morir..._**¿Y si ella ya le echó el ojo a Draco¿Cómo competir con una Veela?...**_suspiró con depresión para volver de lleno a comer de su plato de cereales... Aún tenía muy patente el embobamiento de Ron en cuarto año con Fleur...¿quién le aseguraba que Draco no cayera en lo mismo? Después de todo, no podía culparlos ...las veelas estaban hechas para atraer a los hombres...

Miró por última vez la mesa de las serpientes, notando como Sophie rápidamente se había adaptado a su entorno... y como Pansy Parkinson la miraba ceñuda...al parecer, la pelinegra también había olido las intenciones de la nueva chica.

Con pesadumbre, se levanto de su lugar..

- ¿A donde vas? – le preguntó Harry atrapándola del brazo antes de que pudiera partir.

- A la biblioteca

- ¿Tan temprano? – preguntó con incredulidad

- ¿Algún problema? – replicó con más dureza de la que hubiese querido.

- ¿Te acompaño? – ofreció de pronto el pelirrojo haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

- Preferiría ir sola...Gracias de todas formas – agregó al ver la cara de decepción del chico.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba agotadísimo...sentía como si una aplanadora le hubiese pasado por encima unas treinta veces... El domingo ni siquiera había podido descansar, entre ensayos, ya sea de banda o de baile, se le había esfumado el día entre los dedos sin poder detenerse unos segundos a respirar que sea...

Sabía que ya estaba retrasado para el desayuno, pero su pereza podía más...hasta que empezó a sentir como su cama se movía de arriba abajo.

- Despierta dormilón! Despierta! – Gritaba Pansy mientras saltaba en sus rodillas arriba de la cama del rubio. – Despiertaaaaaaaa!

- ¿Pero que demonios estás haciendo?! – preguntó con molestia al ver que la chica seguía saltando en su cama.

- Despertándote – contestó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- Ya lo lograste...ahora...¿puedes hacerme el maldito favor de dejar de brincar? Me estás mareando...

- Pussy – replicó sacándole la lengua y bajándose de la cama.- Theo ya está de mal genio abajo porque también te ha esperado para desayunar... mejor te apuras antes que se salga de madre y te lance un crucio.- agregó tirándolo del brazo mientras él hacia peso muerto.

- Esta bien...esta bien...- cedió finalmente – Ya voy...oye, no es por ser pero.. .¿PODRIAS SALIR PARA PODER DUCHARME Y VESTIRME?

- Nope – contestó con sorna la chica.

- Depravada!

- Ya, ya, ya, ya me voy, no exageres.

Después de 10 minutos, y de un Theodore caminando de un lado para otro con impaciencia, bajó finalmente Draco con el cabello aún mojado y desordenado.

- Ay por merlín! – exclamó Pansy sacando su varita y pronunciando un hechizo no verbal que le dejó el pelo completamente seco – Si salías así te ibas a resfriar.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – preguntó extrañado mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

- PODEMOS BAJAR! – gritó al borde del colapso el castaño – NO VEN QUE MIS JUGOS GÁSTRICOS ESTÁN EMPEZANDO A COMERSE MIS ENTRAÑAS!...por favor... – agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa de las serpientes...quienes nunca habían querido creer que Theo era una persona capaz de enfurecerse... y menos aún que el motivo podía ser la comida.

Entraron al Gran salón el cual ya se encontraba repleto... En ese instante, Pansy se colgó del brazo del rubio solo para enfurecer a unas alumnas de Hufflepuff que lo miraban con deseo, logrando que las chicas la fulminaran con la mirada para luego hacerle un evidente desprecio, gesto que la divirtió mucho. Finalmente, tomaron sus habituales ubicaciones y comenzaron a desayunar...en el caso de Theo... a tragar como enajenado.

- Que querrá esta vieja ahora – soltó la pelinegra al ver como la directora golpeaba su copa para llamar la atención.

"_**...ese cupo será tomado el día de hoy por una nueva alumna de intercambio proveniente de la escuela Beauxbatons, la joven Sophie Saunier, por favor, adelante para que el sombrero seleccionador le indique cual será su casa por el resto del año..."**_

En ese momento hizo su entrada la muchacha logrando que el castaño escupiera un poco de cereal que se le había atragantado de la sorpresa, poniendo de inmediato una cara de embobado.

- Que mier... – empezó a murmurar la pelinegra mientras la miraba avanzar llevándose los suspiros de el sector masculino.

- Que no te sorprenda, es mitad veela.. – informó el rubio sin dejar de observar su plato.

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- Una de las tareas de un Malfoy es conocer a las familias más influyentes de Europa, y si bien a ella no la conocía personalmente, si había oído de la familia Saunier.

- Ahh...- esbozo la chica, pendiente del veredicto del sombrero seleccionador.

Fue en ese instante que notó como la nueva alumna posaba su mirada en su amigo, recorriéndole el rostro con anhelo...

"_**..Slytherin!!!!"**_

_**Maldición!**_, _**ese estúpido cachivache tenía que ponerla acá...**_ pensó Pansy, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que la chica se les instalaba al frente... _**Maldita Zorra, te tengo identificada...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Después de haber pasado el resto del desayuno en la biblioteca, aparentando leer un libro de los fundamentos de la artimancia, Hermione decidió pasar al baño antes de ir a su primera clase... Estaba a punto de salir de él cuando escucho unas voces femeninas en el lavamanos.

- Que bueno que te hayas quedado con nosotros...como verás somos la mejor casa – decía con arrogancia una alumna desconocida de Slytherin – Por cierto...tu inglés es perfecto!

- Claro, hablo 4 idiomas ... – respondió con la misma arrogancia mientras se arreglaba el pelo – Por cierto, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Dime?

- Como se llama ese chico rubio y pálido de ojos grises.

- ¿Te refieres a Draco Malfoy?¿El príncipe de Slytherin? Uy, si que tienes buen gusto!!!!

- Draco Malfoy...- repitió casi en un susurro observándose fijamente al espejo.

- Si. Actualmente es el chico más deseado de toda la escuela...es que te lo perdiste! El viernes participó en un concurso de talentos con Pansy Parkinson...hicieron un baile llamado tango que era para acalorarse completita! Además, es el guitarrista de una banda excelente!

- ¿Ah si¿Y que me puedes decir de su personalidad? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

- A ver...es difícil de explicar. Es galán, irónico, muchas veces pesado, vanidoso, inteligente, arrogante, pero todas esas cualidades lo hacen más atractivo!

- Ya me imagino...- comentó la veela tocándose el mentón.

- ¿Porqué tanta pregunta?

- ¿Tiene novia? – contra interrogo haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta

- No que yo sepa...- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces está decidido

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que yo tomaré el puesto de princesa de Slytherin - respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Al escuchar esas palabras a Hermione se le cayó el mundo en la cabeza... aturdiéndola...haciendo realidad uno sus peores temores...

A penas sintió que el baño ya se encontraba desierto, salió corriendo en búsqueda de Draco... no sabía para que, pero necesitaba verlo... necesitaba asegurarse que aún la queria...


	24. Chapter 24

Hola!!!

He vuelto!

Cansada, muy cansada, pero por suerte, aún no asesinada por el derecho!. Se viene una semana de batallas campales jurídicas que van a ser todo un reto.

Por cierto! quería agradecer a mi queridisima amiga Karen que me dio una copia de todo lo de nana que tenía (música, y videos),mori mori mori!

Ahora los saludos!

**Glorfindell; **Uy! cualquiera se enviciaria apapachando a Draco. ahh! y lo se sophie...mi maldito inconciente me embarro! no era la intención hacer una alusión al libroooooo! grrrrrrrr...pero bueno, quedó asi y no se puede cambiar. (ps: yo también ando de babosa por la vida...sobretodo con personajes ficticios!)

**Karyta, **Wow, anduviste de fiesta? como estuvo? espero que estes disfrutando tus vacaciones a concho, y que sigas pasandolo bien con el fic!

**Beautifly, **hahahaha, mori con lo de atorrante!!!... yo creo que preguntó mas de curiosidad que de decencia...esa chica es una maldita! XD (y lo peor es que salió de mi cabecirijilla enferma)

**Karix! **aun alucino con lo que me pasaste!! la cagaste, te amo! muchos besos y abrazos multicolores... y no te preocupes! esta tipa va a ser torturada por su semejanza con quien tu ya sabes.

**Chibi, **Actualizando esto te mando al tiro los links de nana, para que puedas hiperventilarte como yo! Oye! eres una suertuda con lo de tu novio. Ojalá ya luego te tire al lado para qu después reclames su correspondiente indemnización

**Zuly, **Sorry por no mandarte saludos! lo te´nía super presente a pesar de que no me hubieses dejado review, pero como ando en otra, se me fue!...mil disculpas!

**Kharlie, **Siii, me encanta complicarles la vida...porque asi es! la vida es dificil, complicada y llena de cototos...y la felicidad no es sencilla. Mmm lo de la poción ya lo verán! no se coman las uñas!

**Jaz, **nueva lectora! eh eh eh!, que bueno que te gustara la historia! ojalá me sigas leyendo y yo no te decepcione con la trama n.n

**Carol Zabinni, **Jajajaj, parece que te dejó ultra molesta esa veela maldita arrogante...uy, si hasta yo me sulfuro escribiendola!

**Sirinnete, **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n. Tienes mi permiso para estrangularla...asi no peco de parricidio n.n

**Darky, **siiii, hay muchos obstaculos en la relación de draquito y hermione, pero eso le da mas sabor ¿o no? Hierba mala crece en todos lados!

**Uilos, **uyyy, yo también amo a los orientales...me embarran la mente pero igual los quiero n.n sobretodo ahora, que me obsesione con la anna tsuchiya, es que esa tipa es genial!. Ah! y como decia anteriormente, el nombre se me chispoteo TT

**Saku Malfoy, **muchas gracias por lo que me dices! de veritas!. Como verás, en este capítulo pansy ya no sufre tanto, lo esta superando..con una manita.

**Nany Potter, **Te encanto? YEAAAH, esa es la idea no? espero que te siga gustando!!!

**Elfed lied 13, **Uy, no se que tanto pueda ayudar al alicaido sistema judicial si soy una abogada tan poco seria!! pero hare mis esfuerzos por tornar la justicia en un lugar menos lugubre y más alegre n.n. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que sigas leyendome!!!

**Malfoy Girl Potter, **creo que es unánime...todos odiamos a esa francesa de pacotilla! cree que porque es linda puede hacer y deshacer a su gusto...pero no! Creo que te gustara este capítulo porque al menos, ya no anda tan lerda hermione jejeje.

**Embercita, **Lamentablemente trabajare all summer, pero al menos sacare la vuelta escribiendo esta historia que cada vez tiene más vueltas de tuerca! Disfruta tus vacas mientras puedas!

Para el resto, un gran abrazo y espero escuchar (o mejor dicho, leer) sus opiniones pronto!

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Tiene novia? – contra interrogo haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta_

_- No que yo sepa...- contestó encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Entonces está decidido_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Que yo tomaré el puesto de princesa de Slyherin._

_Al escuchar esas palabras a Hermione se le cayó el mundo en la cabeza... aturdiéndola...haciendo realidad sus peores temores... _

_A penas sintió que el baño ya se encontraba desierto, salió corriendo en búsqueda de Draco... no sabía para que, pero necesitaba verlo..._

**24 - **

Por más que recorrió todos los lugares habidos y por haber, Hermione no logró encontrar al chico de ojos grises que buscaba. Para rematar su mala fortuna, la primera clase de ese día no la tenían juntos, por lo que tenía una hora de ventaja esa maldita veela... _**¿Porqué estas cosas me pasan solo a mi? **_Se preguntaba la castaña en un suspiro, mientras con fastidio se dirigía al lugar de clases... Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se dignó a ver por donde estaba caminando, chocando estrepitosamente con una _**¿pared? **_Porque así se sintió la colisión...

- Herrrmione estás bien? – preguntó su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Si... lo siento, fue mi culpa, andaba algo distraída... – respondió alisándose la falda con las manos.

- ¿Acaso ese perrrrdedor te hizo algo?- inquirió ceñudo.

- No. Ron no me hizo nada. Y por favor, no te refieras así a él – dijo con firmeza.

- Lo siento...no sabía que habían vuelto... – esbozó con decepción.

- No hemos vuelto, solo que se trata de un amigo de muchos años y no me gusta que lo insulten...por muy papafrita que a veces sea – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, logrando una sonrisa por parte del búlgaro.

- Entonces ... ¿Por qué tan distrrraída?, tu no sueles ser así.

- Otros asuntos... con el tiempo lo sabrás – agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa, antes de partir de regreso a su primera clase.

Víctor apoyó la cabeza contra la pared más cercana y se dio un pequeño golpe recriminatorio... después del incidente con el chico Weasley, él había decidido alejarse de la vida de la castaña... era inútil tratar de tener algo más que una amistad con ella pues, en primer lugar, ella no lo veía como un pretendiente, y en segundo lugar, el era su profesor... estaba completamente prohibido.

Sin embargo, a veces no podía evitar que sus pensamientos volaran hacia su imagen, especialmente cuando la observaba de reojo en clases, con su semblante concentrado, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando trataba de comprender algo, o como le brillaban los ojos al haber adquirido un nuevo conocimiento... _**debes olvidar... debes hacerlo...**_ se ordenó, reanudando la marcha directo hacia su oficina.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw compartían una no tan apasionante clase de herbología...la mayoría de ellos lanzaba profundos bostezos o derechamente se ponían a roncar... Afortunadamente la profesora suplente era algo ciega y bastante sorda como para notarlo.

Luna Lovegood era una de las pocas alumnas aún completamente alertas, pero no era precisamente a causa de los efectos de las hojas estrella, sino porque observaba atentamente como un castaño miraba aparentemente al vacío con una postura pensativa.

No pudo soportar la curiosidad de saber en que mundo perdido en el universo andaba su novio, así que escribió en un papelito y se lo hizo llegar.

"_¿Qué ocurre¿Porqué tan pensativo? Ps. Te quiero!"_

Al rato llegó una respuesta que no se esperaba para nada...

"_Pensaba en que nuestros nombres tienen la misma cantidad de letras pero al revés... Ps. Yo también te quiero, pero no se lo digas a nadie..shhhh"_

La rubia frunció el ceño con desconcierto.. A veces no entendía como funcionaba la mente de Theo, y se daba cuenta lo que debía sentir el resto de la gente cuando se trataba de ella hablando de criaturitas mágicas...

"_No entiendo" _escribió nuevamente, notando que el castaño se sonreía al escribir su respuesta

"_Luna tiene 4 letras, al igual que Nott...y Theodore tiene 8 letras, al igual que Lovegood... somos iguales pero al revés"_

La Ravenclaw tuvo que morderse la lengua para no estallar a risas... _**como es posible que esté gastando neuronas pensando en eso! **_Razonó divertida, dándose cuenta que efectivamente eran iguales... iguales en distinta forma, pero iguales al fin y al cabo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una pelinegra disfrutaba de los minutos que le restaban para volver a enfrascarse en las clases... Se había alejado del resto del grupo ya que ellos no quisieron acompañarla a dar una vuelta los jardines... _**ociosos los muy malditos**_, pensó divertida ...y es que no podía culparlos! Si ella estaba muerta con solo los ensayos de baile, Draco es un infieri con esos y los de la banda.

- Parkinson... – escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas

- Qué quieres – espetó cortantemente al darse cuenta quien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

- ¿Qué te traes con Draco? – preguntó la chica Saunier

- ¿Disculpa?

- Dije que qué te traes con Draco – repitió con fastidio

- No, si eso lo escuché

- ¿Entonces?

- Me llama la atención tu desfachatez de tutear a alguien con quien no hablas siquiera. – soltó mordazmente

- Querida Parkinson... pronto haré algo más que hablar con él... – contestó con malicia.

- Ni lo sueñes... no eres su tipo.- siseó apretando los dientes y puños ante la arrogancia de la veela.

- ¿Ah no? Lamento borrar tus esperanzas, pero dudo que alguien pueda resistírseme – soltó con una sonrisa altanera – A diferencia de ti, ya que obviamente nadie quiere a una chica con cara de perro...

- Mejor cara de perro que actitud de perra...

- ¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamó alzando su varita en posición de duelo.

- Lo que oíste – espetó realizando la misma acción.

- ¿Algún problema señoritas? – preguntó el recién llegado prefecto de Ravenclaw – Quizás usted, señorita Saunier, aún no sabe las reglas del Hogwarts, pero le informo que se encuentran prohibidos los duelos.

- Ella me insultó! – se defendió la francesa

- ¿Puede probarlo? – preguntó con la ceja alzada pero sin mirarla directamente a los ojos – su silencio me dice que no...por favor haga el favor de retirarse y no causar más problemas.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada antes de dedicarle un desprecio con el rostro, retirándose del sitio con una actitud ofendida. Pansy, por su parte, miraba al joven con las manos en las caderas en un ademán molesto, esperando a estar solos para soltar su lengua...

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste Alex? Yo se me defender sola.

- Lo sé, pero no me iba a arriesgar que esa te hiciera daño – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Tuve la tentación de quitarle puntos pero después recordé que eran de la misma casa – agregó pegándose en la cabeza como si fuera muy obvio.

- Me quedé con las ganas de dejarle el rostro lleno de furúnculos! – protestó la pelinegra. – Por cierto... ¿como pudiste ser tan duro con ella? La mayoría de los chicos que la ven quedan embobados de inmediato... solo Draco y tú son indiferentes...

- Eso es fácil, su color de ojos denota que es una veela, y para que su condición de tal no cause efectos, solo basta con no mirarla directamente.

- Vaya! – exclamó la chica

- Además... yo sólo tengo ojos para otra mujer – soltó significativamente, logrando un sonrojo en la pálida piel de ella. – Y espero que algún día ella los tenga solo para mi...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya habían pasado las dos clases de la mañana...

Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y la castaña aún seguía vagando por el castillo en búsqueda del rubio..._**Si se lo tragó la tierra! **_Exclamó frustrada mentalmente, sin percatarse que sus pasos se habían dirigido inconscientemente hacia las mazmorras... terreno de las serpientes.

- Granger – sintió a sus espaldas.

- ¿Parkinson?

- ¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó con la ceja alzada arrogantemente

- Nada de tu incumbencia – contestó un poco nerviosa la castaña.

- Como quieras...- dijo pasando por su lado, sin embargo, unos pasos más adelante se detuvo y la miró con intensidad – Por cierto, pensaba que eras más inteligente- soltó con desprecio

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó ofendida.

- Que pensé que eras más inteligente – repitió con una mueca.

- ¿A que te refieres?! – chilló mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color escarlata de ira.

- A que si fuera tú no estaría durmiéndome en los laurenes dejando el camino libre a cualquier zorra que quisiera quitarme al novio...si, si sé lo tuyo con Draco – agregó al ver la cara de shock de la Gryffindoriana - Los vi con estos bellos ojos que poseo... no lo apruebo, pero nada puedo hacer contra las excentricidades de mi amigo... – dijo cambiando su semblante a pesadumbre y mirando interesadamente el piso.

- ¿Y quien es la quiere quitarme a Draco? – preguntó en un susurro

- Mmm... digamos que todo el colegio, pero en especial la perra de Sophie Saunier – respondió entornando los ojos – Aunque veo que no te sorprende.

- En lo absoluto – afirmó mirando también detenidamente el diseño del piso.

- ¿Entonces¿Vas a esperar que eso suceda? – preguntó sonriéndole de lado.

- Claro que no! – gritó empuñando sus manos y girándose en dirección al gran comedor, donde probablemente ya se encontraba él.

Pansy la vio alejarse a grandes zancadas con una mueca de burla en el rostro..._**!Que fácil de manipular! **_Pensó para sus adentros... debía aceptar que si bien, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la prefecta leona, la prefería mil veces por sobre esa francesa de cuarta... _**Quien lo diría, yo dándole consejos a Granger... menuda cosa¿qué sigue?¿ir de compras juntas? **_Rió ante la absurda imagen que se le pasó por la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar en la misma dirección por la cual había desaparecido la susodicha...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al comedor, alguien intempestivamente la detuvo agarrándola del antebrazo.

- ¿A dónde te habías metido? Ya nos tenías preocupados – dijo Harry, soltándola lentamente.

- Dando vueltas por ahí – _**y no es chiste...**_pensó amargamente – Oigan¿Han visto a Dra... ejem... Malfoy? – preguntó aparentando desinterés

- ¿Para que quieres al hurón? – repreguntó Ron.

- Yo...ahhh!... esta bien, esta bien. Les tengo que confesar algo a ambos...por favor no se enojen... por favor!! Ni me traten de traidora ni piensen tonterías...

- ¿Quieres decirlo de una buena vez? – interrumpió Harry al ver la indecisión de su amiga.

- ESTOYDENOVIACONDRACOMALFOY – confesó casi sin respirar – Tengo hambre¿Entremos?

- UN MOMENTITO!- exclamó Ron – No entendí nada de lo que dijiste – mintió descaradamente.

- Yo tampoco – secundó el morocho pensando que había sido producto de su imaginación enfermiza.

- Soy la novia de Malfoy...- murmuró bajando la mirada, esperando que en cualquier momento ambos la empezaran a reprender, gritar, zarandear y quizás cuantas cosas más...pero nada eso llegó - ¿No me van a decir nada? – preguntó finalmente con temor

- ¿Para que? Ya me lo estaba esperando... - respondió no muy alegremente el niño que vivió recordando la conversación que tuvo con el susodicho. – Solo te advierto que a la primera que te haga lo pagará muy caro... hey! No es para tanto, no me babees – exclamó al ver como la castaña le llenaba las mejillas de besos.

- ¿Y tu Ron¿No estás molesto? – preguntó ilusionadamente.

- No me agrada...pero mientras te haga feliz ... – contestó hipócritamente siendo de inmediato atrapado en un mar de besos en las mejillas también - Pero me sumo a la advertencia de Harry.

- No se preocupen por eso! – aseguró la castaña mientras pensaba con alegría..._**ya no hay nada que me frene...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco y Theo fueron los primeros en entrar al gran comedor...como si eso les asegurara de por si tener derecho a más comida que el resto. Ambos estaban realmente hambrientos, a pesar de que el rubio siempre había sido un tipo recatado respecto del alimento, sentía que podía comerse un caballo ahí mismo, probablemente a causa de la mala influencia de su castaño amigo.

- ¿Y Pansy? – preguntó de pronto al notar la ausencia de la pelinegra

- Ya viene, me dijo que tenía que volver a la habitación para buscar algo – contestó el castaño mirando fijamente la mesa, esperando que los elfos domésticos hicieran aparecer la comida en cualquier instante.

- ¿Los molesto? – dijo de pronto una tercera voz tomando asiento al lado del rubio – Lamento interrumpir su conversación pero me gustaría hablar un momento con ustedes, como verán, soy nueva por aquí y no conozco el castillo y mucho menos las usanzas de Hogwarts¿Podrían ayudarme con eso? Se los agradecería mucho... – agregó significativamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- Lo siento pero estamos muy ocupados, de seguro cualquier otro alumno estaría encantado – respondió educadamente Malfoy, evitando mirarla a los ojos – Por cierto, ese asiento esta reservado¿Me harías el favor de desocuparlo?

- Si, desocúpalo idiota – repitió con violencia una cuarta voz.

- Metete en tus asuntos Parkinson – siseó tratando de mantener su imagen de señorita.

- Este es mi asunto pues es MI ASIENTO – respondió recalcando lo último.

- Así es – secundo Theo distraídamente mientras le brillaban los ojos al ver como había aparecido un suculento trozo de pollo al frente.

- Esta bien – respondió forzadamente levantándose del asiento con las mandíbulas apretadas..._**¿Quiénes se creen estos?... caerás Draco Malfoy, caerás**_, pensaba mientras rodeaba la mesa para ponerse en frente de su presa, logrando un bufido de exasperación de la otra pelinegra.

Justo en ese instante, por la puerta del gran comedor apareció una castaña de bucles desordenados, completamente eufórica por quien sabe que cosa. Avanzó a paso apresurado en dirección a su mesa, pero paró a medio camino... pensando... evaluando posibilidades... tomando decisiones. ...

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejo de ella, acercándose peligrosamente a la mesa de las serpientes, quienes la fulminaban con la mirada por su atrevimiento. Se puso de espaldas a su enemigo declarado, Draco Malfoy, quien estaba absorto en su almuerzo y no había notado su presencia, así que procedió a pincharlo con el dedo en la espalda para reclamar su atención...

El rubio se giró molesto, quedándose de piedra al percatarse quien era la causante... y a la vez nervioso por su indiscreción.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con falsa indiferencia, después de todo, ella le había pedido que mantuvieran las apariencias.

Hermione se mantuvo callada unos segundos, observando la expresión de sorpresa de Pansy y Theo (quienes mantenían la boca semiabierta) y la mirada asesina que le regalaba la alumna nueva... Posó nuevamente sus ojos en su novio oculto, quien la miraba extrañado esperando una respuesta.

- Venía a reclamar lo que es mío... no me saludaste como es debido en la mañana – dijo con naturalidad agarrando al chico de la túnica para acercarlo con agresividad y besarlo ante la presencia de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Draco quedó inmóvil ante la acción de la chica, sin poder oponer resistencia, sintiendo como sus labios eran atrapados por los de la castaña... se escuchó gritos de sorpresa, voces irritadas y uno que otro sorbeteo de nariz, probablemente, de alguna fanática a quien le acabaron de romper la ilusión...

- Así está mejor – declaró cuando por fin libero al chico, retornando a la mesa que le correspondía y dejando atónito a todo ser humano que pisaba el lugar.

En el camino de regreso pudo observar muchas mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos saltones y miradas asesinas de alumnas de distintas casas, incluyendo la de los leones, que la observaban con rabia... agradeció mentalmente que no se pudieran lanzar crucios a través de los ojos.

Se sentó con dignidad entre Harry y Ron, frente a Ginny (quienes estaban en las mismas condiciones que el resto de los alumnos) y se sirvió un trozo de pavo con puré de manzana en su plato, comenzando a digerirlo con aparente tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero contenta...ya había marcado su territorio.

En el otro extremo del gran salón, Draco aún estaba congelado mirando el vació, tratando de procesar lo recién ocurrido, y descifrando de si se trataba de un sueño... No le molestaba en lo absoluto que se hiciera pública su relación, ya que él más que nadie estaba aburrido de tener que aparentar lo contrario... pero le había sorprendido la forma en que ella lo hizo... como si quisiera asegurarse que no quedaran dudas al respecto. Una sonora carcajada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿De que te ríes? – preguntó molesto - ¿Y tu, porque me miras así?

- Me río porque Granger la hizo de lujo... – respondió Pansy agarrándose el estomago que ya le estaba doliendo - ¿Cierto Saunier? – agregó burlonamente logrando un bufido de la otra pelinegra.

- Y yo te miro así porque tu cara es impagable... lástima que no tenga cámara para retratar el momento- respondió burlonamente Theo, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- No me jodan! – exclamó adquiriendo colores en su rostro fantasmal.

- Definitivamente ya sabemos quien es el macho alpha de la relación, y lamentablemente no eres tú – continuó el castaño negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo con un tono de pocos amigos – Ya verán ...- pronunció mientras se levantaba y caminaba al otro extremo.

- Oh oh... creo que te has sobrepasado – comentó con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

- Oh oh – esbozó también Ginny al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente el rubio a la mesa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la castaña tragándose el pedazo de pavo

- Tienes visitas...

Hermione se giró y palideció al ver los ojos grises que la observaban impasiblemente, sin poder descifrar que se escondían detrás de ellos... por un instante tuvo miedo de que estuviera molesto por cambiar unilateralmente el plan de mantener su relación oculta y dejarlos al descubierto antes de tiempo... pero no fue así.

Lentamente el rubio se agachó a su altura sonriéndole seductoramente... rozó la mejilla derecha de la muchacha con su mano, la cual después posó en la nuca... acercandola para darle un tierno beso en la frente... bajando luego a sus labios con una lentitud tortuosa... Fue un dulce y pausado beso que fue observado con anhelo por parte de las otras mujeres del salón, quienes tenían acelerado el pulso...

Finalmente se separó de ella, notando como la chica permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas evidentemente coloradas...

- Creo que soy una pésima influencia en ti – le susurró al oído – Pero me gusta...- finalizó irguiéndose y saliendo del lugar con la elegancia que caracteriza a un Malfoy, ondeando su costosa capa hasta desparecer...


	25. Chapter 25

OMG! 

**De verdad quedé anonadada, impresionada, impactada, consternada, etc etc, y todos los sinónimos que pueda dársele... y es que recibí demasiados reviews!!!! De verdad que me hicieron muy feliz ¡! Me sacaron más de una sonrisa entre demandas y querellas, así que de verdad, mil gracias por leerme y por darse la lata de dejarme su mensajito... y disculpen la demora! Ayer iba a actualizar pero por problemas de índole técnico no pude.**

Chibi, Querida!, mi primera lectora del yunivers!, yo también la quiero harto, siempre apoyando las tonteras que escribo a pesar de que nos separan varios kilómetros de distancia. De verdad deberíamos llevar a cabo el proyecto de hacer un fic juntas... te apuesto que quedaría la escoba! Ah! Y si, mi idea es que cuando lo lean queden tan acaloradas como yo quedo cuando lo escribo...esa es mi meta! Que justicia para el mundo ni ganar litigios, mi fin es lograr que lo pasen bien leyendome! 

**Kharlie, **Hay que fundar un club de "Yo quiero a DM como novio", porque de verdad que es del gusto del pueblo! Jajaja. Lástima que exista en los pensamientos no más, y estos no se materialicen...buuu.

**Zuly, **Draco es el principe gris de cualquiera... ojalá existiera de veritas. No te preocupes! Se viene otra presentación del grupo y otro baile...espero hacerte moricionar de nuevo!

**Oromalfoy, **Hoy verás un poco más de alex y pansy, (eeeee), y bueno, con Ron no te puedo asegurar nada. Tendrás que esperar para ver que sucede con lo de la pócima y a ver si la francesita de cuarta se rinde. Jo jo.

**Nydia Hiragizawa, **Wooo, soy la droga de tu mente que te tiene adicta! (Mad baila de felicidad), que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo... especialmente la parte final..nadie se esperaba que Hermione reaccionara asi, no? Es que no es para menos! Cuando una veela va detrás de tu novio hay que utilizar medidas drásticas!..y la reacción de draco OMG, me acaloré de solo escribirla...yo creo que todas quieren ser mal influenciadas. jajaj

**Uilos, **Lo siento! Te desesperaste mucho con la espera? Pero no te preocupes, acá tienes más material de lectura! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y no, no me inspiro en nadie... todo es sacado de mis deseos más ocultos o.o. Y bueno,si, me gusta el señor de los anillos, hace varios años, antes de la película, me leí la saga, y para el estreno de la segunda película ñoñamente me disfracé de arwen jajaja. De nuevo, reitero mis agradecimientos por tus felicitaciones y por dejarme un post tan entretenido!

**Beautifly, **jajaj, si, fue marcar su territorio, aunque de una manera mucho más elegante que como lo hacen los animalitos, jejejej. Todos queremos el valor de Hermione...o de Luna, que chicas más atrevidas!

**Glorfindell, **Te hice reir? Yeah! Si, el inconsciente sucks! Siempre nos juega chueco!

**Karyta ; **Wooooo, todas queremos ser asi de mal influenciadas y que santa nos traiga un draco para navidad...OMG! merecemos un tang o, no?, una tirada al lago, no?, una indemnización, no? CREEMOS UN SINDICATO!

**Saku Malfoy; **Que bueno que te hayas enamorado del capítulo!!!! Espero que este te mantenga el enamoramiento! ...oye, estuve buscando como enajenada el poema, pero no lo encontré...me dejas el link?

**Darky, **De verdad crees que cada dia escribo mejor? No sabes cuanta alegria me da saber que estoy evolucionando! Y no te preocupes! No me dejaré vencer por el derecho! Ni por nadie! Ps: yo tb quiero un draco,...pidámoselo a Santa?

**Silviota, **Si pues! Ya estaba bueno que hermione se avispara, cierto? Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Espero que este también!

**María, **TE AGRADEZCO MUCHO TU ENORME REVIEW! Gracias por intentarlo hasta lograrlo, por suerte la tercera fue la vencida! Sabes? Me sonreí mucho leyendote porque es demasiado satisfactorio saber que con la imaginación puedes alegrarle el día al resto (y el propio también)... ah! Y me rei mucho con los cuernos mentales! De verdad que si! A carcajadas! Mi novio me miraba de ladito porque yo me apretaba la guata...y es que creo que a pesar de tener 8 años de diferencia de edad (yo tengo 23) tenemos la misma mentalidad.. viva el complejo de peter pan!!!.

Me sonrojo de saber que soy tu abogada poco seria favorita y me alegro de saber que te hice hiperventilar con el tango...es que estaba para acalorarse!

Bueno, gracias nuevamente por el review, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas!

**Nanyy Potter, **Snif...gracias por tus felicitaciones, sobretodo por decir que es de los mejores que has leído, porque de verdad, hay muchas historias buenas y me halaga saber que estoy dentro de tus favoritas.

**Emmadrake; **Lectora nueva! (Mad baila conga) que bueno que te encantara!, te demoraste una hora? Wooo, es decir, lo leíste de corrido..a la próxima que hagas una maratón así deberías llevarte pop corn . Gracias por el review!

**Lunática87; **Yo creo que Sophie es la chica a quien todas quisiéramos desplumar! Jajaja, un personaje perfectamente detestable. Muchas gracias por tu saludo!

**Evadneh; **mi gemela perdida de barcelona! Sorry por no dejarte mensajito de saludo, de verdad se me pasó (Mad se autogolpea el craneo). Jajaja, me reí mucho con lo de "nos harás sufrir y a mi me gustará".

**Karix, **amiga mia, aun delirio con el dvd que me pasaste...hiperventilacione pesadamente. Oye! Me han surgido muchas ideas que te harán moricionar! Ps: yo también alucino con un rubio de ojos grises...

**Janet; **Pongo cara de felicidad al saber que se te aceleró el pulso!, esa es la idea, que los que me leen se hiperventilen al máximo y sueñen con draquito... y eso que lo que escribo es sanito¿Moriste también con el tango? Espero que si!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy: **uuuu, te envidio un montón por las vacaciones...sigue disfrutándolas! Por mi que no tengo UU... Oye, gracias por tus comentarios sobre cada capítulo, yo también me fijo en tonteras como Theo jeje, y también llevo como 7 meses adicta a los fics XD!

**MariJose: **Wooo, que genial saber que estas enviciada! Jeje. Lo digo porque se lo que es estarlo y la emoción que uno le da al ver que han actualizado...muchas gracias por todo lo que dices!.

**Gabriela: **Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! siempre es entretenido saber que hay gente que hace poquito empezó a leer y avanzó capitulo tras capitulo sin parar!. Te cuento que actualizo con regularidad, antes era uno por día, ahora es cada dos, por mis obligaciones laborales, buuu.

Para el resto, un gran abrazo y espero escuchar (o mejor dicho, leer) sus opiniones pronto!

PLAY 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Lentamente el rubio se agachó a su altura sonriéndole seductoramente... rozó la mejilla derecha de la muchacha con su mano, la cual después posó en la nuca... acercandola para darle un tierno beso en la frente... bajando luego a sus labios con una lentitud tortuosa... Fue un dulce y pausado beso que fue observado con anhelo por parte de las otras mujeres del salón, quienes tenían acelerado el pulso... _

_Finalmente se separó de ella, notando como la chica permanecía aún con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas evidentemente coloradas..._

_- Creo que soy una pésima influencia en ti – le susurró al oído – Pero me gusta...- finalizó irguiéndose y saliendo del lugar con la elegancia que caracteriza a un Malfoy, ondeando su costosa capa hasta desparecer... _

**25 - **

Era de mañana, y una europea de finos rasgos y piel pálida se paseaba en pijama de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación que compartía...Cada cierto tiempo negaba con la cabeza y bufaba de exasperación... y es que sinceramente, Sophie Saunier no era una chica que acostumbrara perder... a decir verdad, jamás había sufrido una derrota, y esta no sería la primera vez..._**no , no, no, **_pensaba, _**esto no se quedará así! Ya lo verán! Draco no puede estar con una impura como ella! Una maldita y horrible sangre sucia!**_, maldecía internamente cuando en un arranque de violencia, tomo un espejo y lo azotó contra la pared, rompiéndolo en trocitos._** Esa imbecil debe aprender su lugar...**_

- HEY! Eso era mío! – reclamó una de sus compañeras, la cual fue completamente ignorada a través de un movimiento de mano de la francesa, como si estuviera espantando una vil mosca.

- ¿Porqué tanta histeria Saunier? No llevas ni dos días... – preguntó otra con sorna.

- ¿Cómo quieren que esté¿AH?, ustedes también vieron lo de ayer¿no?

- Ah... por eso – esbozó con decepción la primera.

- Porque tan tranquilas, AH! Esa IMPURA OBVIAMENTE lo está manipulando! De seguro le dio amortentia o está bajo el maleficio imperius!!!!

- Es cierto! – exclamó de pronto una de ellas, pegándose una palmada en la frente – Draco en sus cabales jamás estaría con la sabelotodo! Es una sangre sucia, Gryffindor y además, desde pequeños se insultan mutuamente! No es lógico!

- Esa maldita las pagará si ha hechizado a mi querido Malfoy!!! – aseguró una tercera con una expresión furiosa.

Sophie sonrió satisfecha al ver como la furia hacia la castaña se iba expandiendo por toda su sala común... a la hora ya había llegado a alumnas de otras casas, todas despechadas por el noviazgo de su querido príncipe gris y por LA incredulidad ante la relación que tenía con la leona... rumores circulaban de boca en boca, inventando las más absurdas situaciones ..._**pronto te arrepentirás, **_se repetía mentalmente la veela.

En otro lado del castillo, en un habitación decorada de escarlata y dorado, se encontraba un pelirrojo en la misma situación... furioso y rojo como el color de su cabello, donde ya las pecas se habían difuminado por completo...

En efecto, si Ron Weasley alguna vez tuvo dudas de llevar a cabo su plan, estas se habían ido al tacho de basura al ver la romántica escenita protagonizada por su ex novia y el mortífago redimido... Presenciar ese beso le había hecho arder las entrañas por completo, aguantándose con todo su ser el no explotar ahí mismo y lanzarle un cruciatus... a ambos.

_**Sólo tres días... solo tres, y todo comenzará a decantar...**_

- ¿Porqué esa cara?- preguntó de pronto su mejor amigo, sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

- Nada... sólo tengo mucha pereza – contestó fingiendo un enorme bostezo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo es que recibiste con tanta tranquilidad la noticia de Hermione?– la verdad, Harry había quedado sorprendido con la repentina madurez de su amigo.

- Porque sé que es temporal... además yo estuve con Sarah, así que no tengo nada que reclamarle... – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tu crees que será temporal? – inquirió confundido

- Si Harry... durarán menos que un trozo de pollo en mis manos – afirmó con tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro? – insistió el morocho.

- Por las sencilla razón de que Hermione y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Harry lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad... conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, y tenía la seguridad de que Ron sabía algo que él no para poder afirmar algo así... por primera vez en su vida, desconfió.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El trío de Sytherin salía de la sala común de las serpientes en dirección al gran salón... no se podía decir cual de los tres era el más hambriento, pero si se podía vislumbrar cual era el más desesperado por ello; Theo.

Caminaban mientras hablaban de distintos temas, soltando carcajadas de vez en cuando y lanzando miradas asesinas solo para mantener su estatus de rudos. Lamentablemente, aquella mañana habían más personas de lo habitual en el camino, y la mayoría murmuraba cosas ininteligibles mirando al rubio, quien bufó de desesperación.

- Debiste prever que las cosas serían así, pequeño saltamontes – Dijo el castaño, dándole un golpe seco en la espalda. – Ahora apechuga...hey...¿Habrá pollo en el desayuno?

- Me irrita que se metan en mis asuntos – siseó entre dientes aguantándose petrificar a todo el pasillo, incluyendo a su amigo.

- Es que es evidente Draco – opinó Pansy agarrándose del brazo del chico – Nadie podría creerlo si no lo hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos... la verdad, no puedes negar que es sorprendente ¿o si? Tantos años de guerra fría con Potter y compañía, maldiciendo a los Gryffindorianos y despreciando a los que no sean sangre pura y de pronto, ZAS! Mágicamente eres Draco Granger.

- No, ella es Hermione Malfoy. – respondió arrogantemente.

- Como sea - dijo entornando los ojos – El punto es que es para algunos del castillo es demasiado extraño para ser cierto, mientras para otros...para otros es sencillamente inconcebible.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, tienes que prepararte, porque nadie te dijo que sería fácil – interrumpió Pansy severamente.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se dedico a caminar altivamente como en los viejos tiempos, logrando que el ondear de su capa provocara que automáticamente los alumnos comenzaras a abrirle el paso para facilitar su tránsito. Pansy lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras aún afirmaba fuertemente su brazo, hasta que de pronto, se le apareció algo escrito en el piso.

"_**¿Te atreves a seguir la flecha blanca?"**_decía _**...Que diablos! **_Pensó extrañada.

- Chicos, ven eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron ambos

- Eso, eso! – dijo desesperadamente apuntando al suelo.

- Yo no veo nada – aseguró el rubio

- Ni yo.

- ¿Me están tomando el pelo?

- ¿Acaso estás loca? No hay nada escrito en el piso! – exclamó el castaño perdiendo la paciencia, ya que estaban perdiendo valiosos minutos del desayuno.

De pronto, el escrito desapareció, dando lugar a una gran sucesión de flechas blancas titilantes que dirigían quien sabe a donde.

- Esto si que lo ven! – exclamó apuntando con fiereza el suelo

- Sigo sin ver nada ...

- ¿Podemos ir a desayunar? Después si quieres imaginamos que vemos lo que tu dices¿quieres? – contestó un malhumorado Theo.

- Aghhhh, ya¿saben que más? Vayan ustedes, yo después los alcanzo – dijo antes de partir en la dirección que apuntaban las flechas.

Camino por varios pasillos, subió y bajo escaleras, pero _**esas malditas flechas me están guiando en círculos!**_ Exclamó mentalmente, cuando vio que al final del camino se encontraba un cofre blanco. Corrió como enajenada a él, y al abrirlo gruñó de enojo. Un simple papel...

"_**Este premio no es gratis, debes primero responder lo siguiente¿Qué es lo que es algo y a la vez nada? **_

- QUE MIERDA! – vocifero enojada, cuando fue sorprendida por el papel, que cambió las letras a un _**"las señoritas no dicen palabrotas, responde por favor". **_La pelinegra se rascó la ceja izquierda en un ademán pensativo, cuando de pronto se le iluminó la cabeza - ¿Un pez? – soltó finalmente.

En ese instante, otro cofre apareció, esta vez de color rojo. Cuando lo abrió, se encontró con un pequeño gatito, que salió disparado del lugar. Pansy corrió a más no poder detrás de él, aunque aún no sabía porque estaba siguiendo el jueguito que le habían puesto.

El gatito se detuvo de pronto en el jardín del castillo, justo al frente de una fuente de agua... la chica extrañada procedió a mirar su reflejo cuando de pronto se dibujaron unas letras en el agua con los pequeños peces que se encontraban ahí.

"_**Mete la mano"**_

La serpiente obedeció al instante, tanteando el fondo de la fuente, encontrando súbitamente un objeto...

- ¿Una llave? – murmuró cuando apareció a su lado un tercer cofre, esta vez, de un color azul aviejado.

Tomó la llave con firmeza y la introdujo en el cerrojo, el cual se abrió con facilidad...quedando completamente maravillada con lo que guardaba en su interior. Primero tomó aquél adorno de cristal cuya forma era la de una pareja danzando, y lo dejó con sumo cuidado a su lado. Después sacó con religiosidad el hermoso vestido plateado que aún yacía en el fondo del cofre, notando que debajo de él, estaba la última nota.

"_**Para tu presentación del viernes... como ya usaste el verde, como buena Slytherin ahora te toca usar uno plateado...¿o no?**_

Pansy sonrió ampliamente... _**Si...ahora me toca el plateado.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione realizaba una rutina habitual. Cuando no tenía clases ni nada mejor que hacer, concurría a la biblioteca a adelantar sus deberes o a leer un buen libro... Se le retorció el estómago al recordar súbitamente aquellas tardes en que el rubio iba al mismo lugar solo para fastidiarla... aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta que lo único que buscaba el muchacho era llamar su atención.

Hubiera sido un día normal como todos si no se sintiese permanentemente observada por todo ser viviente (o muerto) del castillo...pero en el fondo lo comprendía, sus actos fueron desmedidos y extremos, pero no se arrepentía de nada... absolutamente de nada...

Fue en esos instantes cuando se encontró con un grupo de alumnas de Slytherin, quienes la miraban con cara de pocos amigos...Trató de pasar entre ellas pero le cerraron sistemáticamente el paso... y fue en esos momentos que el pulso de la castaña se empezó a acelerar...

- Déjenme avanzar – dijo secamente, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

- Vaya, vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? – soltó sardónicamente una voz a sus espaldas – Bah! Es la rata de biblioteca dirigiéndose a su habitat natural.

- ¿Qué quieres? – espetó con firmeza.

- Sólo hacerte un par de preguntas...¿cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Hacer que?

- No te hagas, que podrás ser impura pero no tonta – el corazón de la castaña se achicó al escuchar el denominativo - ¿Y bien¿Cómo lo hiciste¿Fue amortentia u otro filtro amoroso? O quizás... ¿Utilizaste el maleficio imperio?

- Responde maldita! – siseó otra amenazadoramente, enterrándole la varita en el cuello.

- Yo no necesito recurrir a esas bajezas...

- Silencio! – interrumpió la veela – Nadie te cree estúpida... eres muy poca cosa para él, por no decir que eres una sangre sucia e inmunda, así que esta vez seremos buenas contigo... tienes hasta mañana para alejarte de Draco y deshechizarlo...

- Yo no lo hechicé!... – interrumpió con furia.

- O SINO SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS! – vociferó Sophie perdiendo la paciencia

- ¿Consecuencias de que? – Agregó una voz duramente

- ¿Qué te traes por aquí Parkinson¿Vas a la biblioteca? No sabía que podías leer... – ironizó la nueva

- Muy lindo Saunier¿qué se siente ser una cobarde y necesitar de una tropa de inútiles para amenazar a alguien? – siseó la pelinegra.

- ¿Yo¿Amenazando? Como crees...simplemente le estábamos advirtiendo... Vamonos chicas! – ordenó a la tropa, que la empezó a seguir automáticamente.

Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, apuntó con su varita a la castaña pronunciando un hechizo no verbal y sonriendo con el resultado...

- ¿Qué me hizo!? – preguntó Hermione con desesperación a Pansy.

- Tu ..pelo... – balbuceó apuntando la cabellera de la chica.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era de noche y sus pasos se dirigieron inconscientemente hacia el salón de música... estaba tan acostumbrada a ir a buscar a su pareja de baile a los ensayos de la banda que ya se le había olvidado que probablemente Draco no estaría allá, al menos no hoy, no después de lo que le sucedió a Granger... afortunadamente, luego de que ésta saliera arrancando al verse al espejo, ella había podido ubicar a su amigo y contarle lo sucedido.

Cuando entró, solo se encontraba una persona, que sonrió ampliamente al notar su presencia.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó con sorna mirándola de lado.

- No realmente... – esbozo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros...la verdad sea dicha; le incomodaba bastante la presencia del Ravenclaw.

- Mmmm... demonios, me hiciste feliz por dos segundos – bromeó el chico mientras terminaba de ordenar unas cosas.

- Por cierto, Draco no viene hoy, tampoco Granger. – comentó la pelinegra obviando lo dicho por el cuervo.

- Ah... entonces soy el único, Theo me avisó que no podría...irresponsables... – murmuró con fastidio

- ¿Por qué ese ocioso no puede? – preguntó ceñuda.

- Ni idea, el es raro.

- ¿Y que me dices de ti?

- ¿De mi? – preguntó extrañado

- Si, tu también eres raro – respondió Pansy con sorna.

- Explícate – ordenó algo molesto.

- En algunas ocasiones pareces como si fueras funcionario del ministerio o el propio ministro de magia, pero en realidad te gusta aparentar esa formalidad y seriedad para obtener el respeto del resto. Creo, sinceramente y sin animo de ofender, que aún no nos muestras tu verdadero yo. – declaró la chica

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

- ¿Y si soy tan aburrido como aparento ser?

- Si fueras tan aburrido como aparentas ser probablemente no estaría conversando contigo ni serías el líder, manager y baterista de una banda. Tampoco hubieras tenido una idea tan genial como la de las flechas – contesto con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué flechas? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

- No te hagas, se que fuiste tu – sentenció la pelinegra.

- Inteligente¿Por qué no estás en Ravenclaw? – soltó con una sonrisa

- Porque mi lado arrogante y sarcástico es aún mayor – respondió coquetamente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Hermione se encontraba debajo de un árbol observando entre lagrimas el movimiento de las aguas del lago que se encontraba al frente... Cada cierto tiempo se tocaba con suavidad el cabella, asegurándose de que todavía permaneciera ahí... El resto del tiempo lo miraba con anhelo, esperando que todo lo sucedido fuera un mal sueño...

Lamentablemente, todo había sido tan real como que su apellido era Granger y que pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor... sus bucles aún poseían un color verde Slytherin provocándole sentimientos de rabia y angustia a la vez... y lo peor era la certeza de que aún esas estúpidas tenían muchas ideas para hacer su existencia miserable.

Pero no les daría el gusto...no señor!, no tenía ninguna intención de terminar su relación con Draco, ni mucho menos demostrar vulnerabilidad ante una tropa de imbeciles... ni siquiera se molestaría en contarles lo sucedido a sus amigos (menos aún a su novio).. quizás sólo a Ginny, pero bajo pena de muerte en caso de abrir la bocota. Sólo desaparecería del planeta hasta recuperar su aspecto natural y fin del asunto.

No quería ver a nadie, ni que nadie la viera, sin embargo, para su mala fortuna ella no se percató que hace varios minutos su cómoda soledad se había ido por el excusado...

- Así que era cierto – esbozó una voz conocida a su espalda, ocasionándole un fuerte escalofrío.

- NO ME MIRES! – gritó la castaña, escondiéndose frenéticamente debajo de su túnica – VETE!

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo? – preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

- NO! PERO VETE! NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS ASÍ! – Vociferó con desesperación, escondiendo su ya tapada cabeza entremedio de sus rodillas.

- ACASO ERES TONTA! – exclamó en voz alta perdiendo la paciencia – Ni aunque te hubieran dejado calva me importaría! Yo sólo quiero estar contigo... – agregó mientras se agachaba a la altura dela chica, retirando con suavidad la tela que la cubría.

Tomó su mentón para obligarla a que lo mirara, y una vez cometido su propósito, le sonrió tratando de brindarle las fuerzas de las que ella escaseaba.

- Combinas con mi habitación – soltó en broma, ganándose con ello un manotazo en el pecho, pero a la vez, una sonrisa entre los llantos.

El rubio notó como aún existían lágrimas que adornaban su rostro... se acercó lentamente para borrar la más reciente de un beso, logrando que la chica se estremeciera por el gesto y dejara de inmediato de llorar...La abrazó reconfortándola, y le susurró...

- Lo siento, es mi culpa – la leona negó con la cabeza – pero si quieres mi opinión... te ves igual de hermosa que siempre.

Hermione sonrió con timidez, separándose de Draco para poder mirarlo directamente a sus ojos grises...

- Gracias – dijo finalmente, regalándole un casto beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- Preferiría que no – confesó mirando nuevamente al piso, pues sabía que si recordaba todo volvería su faceta llorona.

- Entonces... ¿Me puedo quedar acá contigo? – pidió como un niño que le pide a sus padres que lo dejen ver televisión hasta más tarde – Prometo quedarme callado!

- Esta bien – respondió con una sonrisa ante el gesto tan inusual del Sly... de verdad se notaba que con ella se comportaba distinto a que con el resto... con ella no tenía empacho en mostrar su lado dulce... y eso le encantaba... ser la única objeto de ese tipo de trato preferencial.

Draco se acomodó al lado de ella, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, y la atrajo de la cintura para dejarla apoyada en su hombro... Pasaron varios minutos en silencio... la castaña pensaba como su vida había cambiado radicalmente, compartiendo sus días con gente que jamás se hubiera imaginado hace unos meses atrás... como había dejado de ser exclusivamente la sabelotodo, para pasar a ser la sabelotodo –novia – de –malfoy –y – vocalista –de - lotus.

- Draco...- susurró - ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que llegaríamos a esto?... ¿Draco? – repitió ante el silencio del muchacho.

Se giró y ahí lo vio... dormía apaciblemente con unos mechones de pelo platinado tapándole los ojos... La Griffyndor sonrió ante tal imagen tan falsamente angelical... ¿quién diría que tras esa apacible cara se escondía un muchacho arrogante y molestoso?. Trato de liberarse del brazo que rodeaba su cintura, pero al efectuar el primer movimiento, este la apretó con más fuerza en ella...

- 5 minutos más... – balbuceó entre sueños Draco Malfoy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Mañana es navidad¿se portaron bien este año? Espero que si, así el viejito pascuero, santa, papa noel, o el viejo recu, les traerá todo lo que pidieron...salvo Draco, que ese es para mi solita xD, aunque siempre pueden tenerlo en sus pervertidas mentes!**

**Bueno, acá les dejo otro capítulo, como regalo adelantado!.**

**En este tienen que poner una canción del blog (LOTUS - FIC. BLOGSPOT. COM) llamada Smooth, de Carlos Santana y Rob thomas. Es la antepenúltima de la lista-----**

**EmmaDrake, **Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n

**Jaz, **Nice! Esa es la idea, que te encanten los capítulos! Y si, se viene más draco y hermione, esto solo está calentando motores.

**Blanks Malfoy **ooooooo, que bueno que te haya encantado!, te lo leíste todo de una patada? Es entretenido pegarse atracones de fic. Gracias por leerme!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **Diangelito...precisamente eso es Draco...por eso nos deja hiperventiladas jajaja. Hey! Mi versión de Pansy es muy adorable a su manera, pero no será gato fácil de atrapar. Ya veremos como se las ingenia Alexander con todo su genio de ravenclaw... espero que vuelvas a moricionar con este capítulo!

**Zuly, **A mi me gustaría combinar con la habitación también, no me importaría tener el pelo verde!!! Y creo que a ti tampoco je je je. Y se viene mas de Pansy y Alex.

**Beautifly, **Las niñas engreídas son odiosas,! Toda la razón. Ahh, y el final, de todas maneras salió muy tierno...morí imaginándome al rubiecito durmiendo bajo el arbol pidiendo 5 minutos más...uf.!

**Karix, **No soy malvada! Te leo la mente sin querer, aunque probablemente es que pensamos lo mismo y por eso coincidimos tanto! Te imaginé pateando a la perra de Sophie en el suelo hasta deformarle su rostro, jajaja... eso sonó muy violento. Abrazos multicolores! Quiero combinar con la habitación de ese desgraciado que nos hiperventila

**Darky, **holi!, jejeje, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no lo saqué del código da vinci, pero cuando lo puse, hasta a mi me sonó familiar...y cuando me lo hicieron ver, quise pegarme un cabezaso contra la pared XD. Theo te tiene tb loquita? Shuatas, tendremos que crear otro sindicato.

**Embercita, **excelente respuesta no? A veces uno le gustaría tener esa mentalidad tan rápida! Y siiii, el café es mi mejor amigo! Los mokkachino o los vainilla me obsesionan. Jejeje, espero no morir en tribunales! Deséame suerte.

**Saku Malfoy, **Las ideas salen de mi cabecita enferma de romántica no más, je je je...oye! no hay caso, no apareció el link de tu poema!! Yo quiero leerlo no es justo!!!!! . Gracias por los saludos!

Evadenh , Es que era algo ridículo porque solo era la advertencia, además, la muy cobarde se chupó al ver a Pansy también ahí jeje je. Ya vi todo el anime de nana, las dos pelis y voy en el manga 70 n.n, y tu? 

**María, **Te juro que me impresionan tus reviews eternos, los cuales agradezco mucho porque me divierto demasiado leyéndolos!. Acá estamos en pleno verano, sudo como condenada y se me suicidan las neuronas de desesperación.. te lo cambio! Yo amo los inviernos...YO TAMBIÉN ME LO COMO, con sal o sin sal, azúcar, ketchup, mermelada...inclusive con mayonesa! O solito! Porque igual sabroso asi jajajaja!. Que bueno que te haya gustado el gesto de Alex, en un principio no estaba tan segura si había hecho bien con una escena tan como alicia en el pais de las maravillas, pero es que tengo una idea de personalidad de alex tan especial que ya veran como salen más y más cosas. Por cierto, no esperen que pansy ceda al tiro, es difícil de atrapar!. Gracias nuevamente por tu magnifico review, y que crees, me leiste la mente con tu post data!.

**Glorfindell, **Uuuu, lo quieres en celofán? Hahaha morí con ese comentario...si! ya quisiera uno hacer tuto con él, no? Pero lamentablemente es un chico producto de la imaginación enfermiza de yo...TT. Alex la lleva!

**Chibi, **amiga! Estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado todo, de inicio a fin, aprecio mucho tu opinión pues encuentro que eres una muy buena escritora. Harry irá tomando protagonismo de a poquito, veremos si se da cuenta a tiempo. Y Alex, se viene con tuti, es un diamante en bruto aún, retomaré a Theo. )

**OroMalfoy, **uuuu, falta falta de pansy y alex, ya verás como realmente se va cuajando la relacióoooooon. Y obviamente Hermione no se dejará pisotear, o sino no sería la granger que conocemos n.n.

**Uilos, **Me encantaría seguir publicando todos los dias, pero no me da el tiempo! Porque si bien, cada dia creo un capítulo en mi cabezota, me demoro en pasarlo al computador por falta de tiempo...buu...pero bueno, actualizo cada dos asi que no es tan dramático jejej. Alex es muy ingenioso e inteligente, será un buen partido para Pansy, si es que llega a aceptarlo porque no te aseguro nada (que soy mala! Jaja) Oiga!, yo muero por tener el colgante de arwen!!! Mi disfraz está esperándolo para sentirse completo (por si las moscas, es de la tercera película, el rojito)

**Karyta, **Buuu, tuviste que esperar más para leerme, pero finalmente lo hiciste y eso es lo importante! Pero lo más importante aún es que te haya gustado, eeeee¿Tu también quieres un draco en papel celofán y con un moñito de regalo? Sería genial que existiera uno para cada una (yeah) pero solo existe en nuestras metes pervertidas (buuu)-...espero seguir emocionándote hasta las lágrimas!

**Desirable Hate, **Acabo de leer tu fic! Lo dejaste en la mejor parte! Jejeje. No te preocupes, lo seguiré, es mi meta! Pero será largoooo, al menos si me siguen soportando mis lectores ja!.

**Akarui Wakai, **ooo que genial! Te leiste los 25 capítulos de corrido, jejeje. Oye! Que genial que te haya gustado,...ah! revise tu profile y tienes una foto de susumiya! Esa serie la lleva, sobretodo haruhi ).

**Konsntida, **Eeee, bienvenida al alucinante (y enviciante) mundo de la internet (otra vez). Que lata no poder conectarse! Pero bueno, ya volviste y uno se alegra n.n. Que bueno que te gustaron los capitulos que no habías podido leer...¿te impacto la francesa¿te paso algo parecido? Ouch, espero que puedas pegarle un buen golpe en la nariz a esa tipa. Uy! Y todos tienen la imaginación potencial para escribir algo! Solo falta que te obligues a explotar ese ámbito.

Para el resto, un gran abrazo y espero escuchar (o mejor dicho, leer) sus opiniones pronto!

PLAY 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Draco...- susurró - ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que llegaríamos a esto?... ¿Draco? – repitió ante el silencio del muchacho._

_Se giró y ahí lo vio... dormía apaciblemente con unos mechones de pelo platinado tapándole los ojos... La Griffyndor sonrió ante tal imagen tan falsamente angelical... ¿quién diría que tras esa apacible cara se escondía un muchacho arrogante y molestoso?. Trato de liberarse del brazo que rodeaba su cintura, pero al efectuar el primer movimiento, este se apretó con más fuerza en ella..._

_- 5 minutos más... – balbuceó entre sueños Draco Malfoy._

**25 - **

Estaba furioso, enojado, indignado, encolerizado, agriado, y cualquier sinónimo que se pudiese aplicar... Ayer no había querido reaccionar como solía hacerlo ya que consideró que era prioridad ver el estado de SU castaña. Pero hoy era distinto, hoy tomaría las cartas en el asunto y dejaría claro un par de puntos...nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con las cosas o afectos de un Malfoy sin consecuencias.

- ¿Te dio una parálisis facial? – preguntó Theo al notar como el rostro de su amigo se encontraba más tenso y afilado de lo normal.

- No.

- ¿Entonces? – soltó intrigado.

- Asuntos confidenciales – contestó secamente mientras se colocaba su elegante túnica.

- No me salgas con esas tonteras, si quieres te puedo ayudar...

- Conociéndote, dudo que me quieras ayudar – interrumpió el rubio con un ademán de manos.

- ¿De que se trata? – insistió el castaño.

- ¿No vas a dejar de hincharme hasta que te lo diga, no? – preguntó fastidiado

- Exacto – respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.

Draco soltó un bufido de exasperación seguido por un suspiro de resignación... lo miró fijamente analizando cuales eran sus posibilidades de petrificarlo y salir arrancando, pero luego desistió de ese plan... después de todo, el chico era de confiar.

- Hoy me comportaré como en los viejos tiempos, no creo que quieras acompañarme en eso – contestó enigmáticamente, volviéndose al espejo para arreglar su corbata.

Theodore se quedó callado con aire pensativo, probablemente, tratando de leer la mente del rubio como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo, en esta ocasión era distinto... por más que trató, no pudo adivinar que se traía entre manos... chasqueó la lengua decepcionado. Draco notó el estado de su amigo y se sonrió al ver que, por esta vez, había logrado ocultarle algo.

- No te preocupes, no me meteré en problemas... al menos no muchos – dijo sardónicamente antes de salir de la habitación.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Esa mañana, luego de echar chispas ardientes por los ojos, Ginny se dedicó a ayudar a su amiga con su pelo de flamante color verde. Como no encontraron forma de revertir el hechizo y devolverlo a su estado original , decidió practicar de peluquera y realizarle un peinado especial, uno que favoreciera a la castaña, colocándole una traba bastante bonita de brillantes plateados y verdes a uno de los costados, recogiéndole el cabello detrás de la oreja, y definiendo aún más sus bucles con un redondo cepillo.

- Ya está, espero que te sientas más cómoda con tu aspecto – declaró la pelirroja con satisfacción, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su túnica - Si que pareces toda una Slytherin con esos colores!

- Gracias por la ayuda... aunque no había necesidad...

- ¿!Cómo que no?! – interrumpió la chica llevándose las manos a las caderas – Mientras no encontremos la solución, es mejor aplicar un poco de estilo para que al menos no se vea mal. Extraño, pero no mal.

- No te preocupes, hoy me enclaustro en la biblioteca para encontrar la solución... hubiera sido mucho más fácil si se tratara de un hechizo verbal! – reclamó la leona un poco frustrada, ya que nadie pudo ofrecerle soluciones al no saber de que era lo que efectivamente le habían lanzado, ni siquiera la amable enfermera Pomfrey.

Bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontrándose ahí con Harry y Ron, quienes lucían una cara de impacto, con las mandíbulas levemente desencajadas y los ojos saltones.

- ¿Qué...- esbozó el Harry, siento acallado por el beso de buenos días de la pelirroja.

- Ni preguntes – ordenó la castaña, disponiéndose a salir del lugar.

Camino al gran comedor muchos curiosos observaban con incredulidad el nuevo aspecto de Hermione, conjeturando las razones del radical cambio. Una valiente alumna de tercero se acercó para preguntar descaradamente el porqué del color de su cabello. La prefecta la miró con fastidio, completamente tentada de quitarle un centenar de puntos por su insolencia, sin embargo su amiga se adelantó.

- Es el nuevo look de la presentación del viernes, tu sabes, los rockeros son extravagantes – contestó guiñándole el ojo.

La chica asintió con energía entusiasmada, y salió disparada al encuentro de sus amigas, de seguro para contarles lo informado por Ginny, pero antes de desaparecer, se giró en dirección a Hermione y con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Mis amigas y yo esperamos con mucha ilusión la próxima presentación de Lotus, tienen todo nuestro apoyo! – exclamó llevándose un puño al pecho, alejándose posteriormente.

Los dos Weasley y Harry se reían bajito, tratando infructuosamente de pasar desapercibidos.

- Se podría decir que ya tienes fanáticos – comentó el morocho burlonamente

- Aaaaa callate! – espetó sonrojada.

- Por cierto, tendré que cambiar el vestuario que te tenía preparado, no combina para nada con tu cabeza- informó Ginny apuntando el cráneo de su amiga

- ¿Nos tienes preparado vestuario? – preguntó extrañada

- Por supuesto! Ya les dije que soy asesora de imagen– respondió achicando los ojos

- Por cierto¿Cómo van tus ensayos con Neville? – preguntó esta vez Ron.

- Perfectos. Yo que tu Hermione me preparo para consolar al huroncito porque de seguro le vamos a patear su albino trasero el viernes! – exclamó la pelirroja haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano derecha.

- Je je je – se rió nerviosamente la castaña, al ver como el semblante de sus amigos se tornaba un poco arisco.

- ¿Y que van a bailar? – preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Veinteava vez que te digo... es un S.E.C.R.E.T.O.- deletreo con malicia, lanzando una sonrisa pícara.

- Sólo espero que no sea nada erótico... – murmuró con fastidio el niño que vivió reanudando la marcha.

Siguieron caminando entre risas por el repentino amurro de Harry, quien al parecer, no aprobaba felizmente el que su novia se anduviera zangoloteando con otro que no fuera él, aunque se tratase de Neville. Sin embargo, entendía que no había nada que hacer al respecto, pues no era culpa de nadie que él hubiera nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba relajándose poco a poco. Ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas del resto y la verdad sea dicha, sus amigos le estaban haciendo el día muy agradable desde tempranito. De pronto, sintió como el pelirrojo acortaba las distancias con ella, agachándose a su altura y diciéndole al oído...

- En mi opinión, el verde te queda fenomenal – musitó solo para ella, logrando que se sonrojara esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa.

Cuando entraron a desayunar, lo primero que hizo la castaña fue buscar con la mirada a su novio, quien brillaba por su ausencia...también notó la ausencia de la maldita veela, lo que la dejó inmediatamente con una sensación de angustia en el pecho, no pudiendo ingerir ni un bocado en lo que restaba del desayuno.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Sophie Saunier caminaba con aire autosuficiente por los pasillos del castillo, contoneando sensualmente las caderas y destilando una "natural" sonrisa llena de coquetería, dejando embobado a cualquier hombre que se le cruzara. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que su presencia provocaba entre los hombres... y es por eso mismo que se había obsesionado de inmediato con aquel rubio de ojos grises llamado Draco Malfoy, pues él era distinto... insistía en ignorarla sistemáticamente como si no existiera, y eso le molestaba... suponía un reto...y ella amaba los retos.

Se sintió tremendamente afortunada cuando el hombre que robaba sus pensamientos se apareció justamente al otro extremo del pasillo, caminando en dirección opuesta en un encuentro inminente...ella se propuso hacer durar ese encuentro, más no sabía lo que pasaba en la mente del muchacho en esos instantes.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lado de la pelinegra, ignoró por completo su meloso saludo, agarrándola fuertemente por la muñeca izquierda y arrastrándola a una sala vacía. La chica, luego de quitar su expresión de sorpresa del rostro, sonrió pícaramente, imaginándose cosas que estaban años luz de la realidad...

Por primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts, Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos, más la sorpresa de la muchacha fue que su condición de veela no surtía ningún efecto en él... sus ojos la penetraban gélidamente, como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de lanzarle un cruciatus...o quizás más de uno, conociendo su pasado de mortífago...

El corazón de la serpiente comenzó a latir a mil por hora en una mezcla de emoción, miedo y excitación que la hizo sentir extremadamente viva, y a la vez en inminente peligro de muerte. El rubio se acercó lentamente, acorralándola contra la pared mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la misma y se puso a la altura de la chica, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos...Sophie cerró instintivamente los ojos, esperando algo que por supuesto no iba a suceder...

- Entiende esto – le susurró al oído siseando – Como te vuelvas a acercar a Hermione será personal y se me quitará todo lo caballero que tengo... No quieres meterte en mis asuntos, no te conviene preciosa... a mi me valen una mierda tus encantos, no me afectan en lo más mínimo como a los otros débiles mentales con los que sueles tratar...así que desde ahora te dejo en claro lo siguiente; no me interesas en lo absoluto, eres una estúpida, engreída y descerebrada, ni siquiera vale la pena perder estas palabras contigo, pero de todas maneras te lo voy a repetir por si tu cabecita no lo entendió... ALEJATE de Hermione, de mis amigos y de mi... esto no es una "advertencia" es una amenaza ...

- Pero Draco... – esbozó lagrimeando la chica.

- SILENCIO! - gritó endureciendo aún más sus afiladas facciones – No te he dicho que hables... y menos aún que corrompas mi nombre... no me mires con esa lastimera expresión...¿Acaso te duele escuchar la verdad? No seas patética..ten algo de dignidad – Siseó mordazmente con una sonrisa burlona, antes de liberar a la chica y girar sobre sus talones para desaparecer.

Sin embargo, su retirada se vio obstaculizada por la chica que se colgó inesperadamente de su brazo, intentando retenerlo.

- NO ME TOQUES! – exclamó el rubio antes de mover su brazo con violencia para soltarse, empujándola de paso hacia el banco más cercano, donde la chica cayó perfectamente sentada.

Saunier lo vio desaparecer con el corazón encogido y la autoestima por el suelo... jamás se había sentido tan miserable desde que tenía memoria, pero a pesar de ello, su deseo de conseguir a ese chico para ella aumentó inexplicablemente...tenía que ser suyo...sin importar a lo que tuviera que recurrir.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Después del abundante desayuno ingerido, Alexander se levantó en dirección a la biblioteca a leer un poco durante su hora libre, pues, a pesar de que por él estaría practicando para la presentación del viernes, de nada servía si el resto del grupo se encontraba en clases...

Se sentó en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana con una gran cantidad de libros gordos, observando primero los jardines fijamente, para luego embullirse en una densa lectura sobre encantamientos avanzados... por tanto, no se percató de que ya no se encontraba solo...

- ¿Sabes? eres como la sabelotodo versión masculina - broméo la pelinegra sentándose al frente de él.

- ¿Ah si? - preguntó el chico cerrando el libro que soltó mucho polvo. - ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

- Las dos y ninguna en especial - contestó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo un ejemplar del profeta... fingiendo su lectura.

- ¿Y tu que haces por acá? No suelo verte mucho por estos lugares... - soltó el chico apoyando su cabeza en la mano.

- Vengo de turismo - confesó sin tapujos, logrando una carcajada de su acompañante.

- Sabes...quizás si me parezco a Granger - comentó cuando pudo dejar de reirse, volviendo su vista a la ventana.

- ¿Por lo estudiosos y cabezotas? - bromeó Pansy sonriéndole de lado.

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Porque a ambos nos atraen las serpientes - contestó volteando sus ojos a los de la chica, quien se sonrojo de inmediato, escondiendo su rostro detrás del periódico.

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

Por fin lo vió aparecer... se dirigia a la sala en la cual compartían las clases de Artimancia, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia él con aire preocupado... estuvo tentada de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino mirándolo recriminatoriamente... notó de inmediato que él traía una cara de culpabilidad evidente, que cambio radicalmente al verla ahí parada cruzada de brazos...

- ¿Que? - dijo el rubio colocando su mejor cara de santo.

- ¿Donde te habías metido?¿Porque no fuiste a desayunar? - preguntó sin respirar, sin parpadear, sin relajar su tensado rostro.

- Estaba en mi sala común, y no fui a desayunar porque me dolía el estómago - respondió ordenadamente metiendose las manos a los bolsillos.

- No me mientas - amenazó la castaña con el dedo- Me estás mintiendo...confiesa! - ordenó desesperada.

- ...

- BIEN! - exclamó exasperada - COMO QUIERAS! - agregó dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra por el resto del día.

- Espera! - exclamó a su vez Draco, atajándola del brazo y logrando afirmarla como si fuera la reencarnación de un pulpo - Esta bien... te lo diré, pero prometeme que no te vas a enojar!

- No te puedo prometer eso - contestó la chica friamente.

- Estuve...ejem...charlando con Saunier... - balbuceó nervioso ante la agresividad de su novia.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No me malinterpretes, solo quería dejarle en claro que no se metiera más contigo! - se defendió entrando a desesperar.

- Por si no lo has notado, PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLA! - vociferó la muchacha roja de furia.

- LO TENGO CLARO! - gritó Draco liberándola para encararla - PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE HAGA NADA!

- NO SON TUS ASUNTOS! - replicó Hermione dando una patada al suelo

- LO SON! NOTICIAS GRANGER... ERES MI NOVIA!- exclamó ya enojado.- Y SE ESTÁN METIENDO CONTIGO POR MI CULPA!

- AUNQUE SEA ASÍ YO...

Lamentablemente Hermione Granger no pudo continuar con su discurso feminista de autosuficiencia ya que el rubio se le abalanzó, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos para estamparle un fuerte beso, logrando callarla con ello... Luego, bajó su mano derecha, recorriendo el contorno de la chica hasta llegar a su cintura, donde se posó definitivamente.

En un principio, la castaña se resistió...pero sus fuerzas se fueron de vacaciones cuando sintió como Draco la acercaba más a él, momento en que la chica se abandonó completamente a los designios del jóven. Después de unos minutos, se separó de ella...

- No soportaría que te pasara algo... - confesó el Sly apoyando su frente con la de ella - Disculpa si te molestó.

- Esta bien... - concedió la leona, totalmente desarmada ante los encantos de su novio.

- Por cierto, linda traba...ahora si que combinas con mi casa - broméo el chico, para después darle un sonoro beso en la frente y extenderle la mano para caminar juntos a las clases.

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

****Theodore Nott era un chico algo extraño. Poseía una mezcla de extravagancia con un toque de desenfado que dejaba desconcertado a cualquiera...sin contar con su aficción por la honestidad y la verdad pura y dura... Cualquiera que conociera su pasado se sorprendería que a pesar de todo era un chico feliz con cosas simples...

Sus padres murieron hace diez años, producto de una maldición imperdonable lanzada por su tío mortífago en un arranque de ira al escucharles decir que no estaban de acuerdo con los ideales del señor tenebroso... Su tío, un sujeto envuelto en locura y obsesión por las artes oscuras, no tuvo empacho en tomar el nombre y las posesiones de su hermano, convirtiendose en el nuevo "padre" de Theo, quien siempre lo odio por asesino y por las constantes torturas a las que era sometido...

No hubo persona más feliz en toda inglaterra cuando, cursando quiento año, Nott fue atrapado en el ministerio y llevado a Azkaban para ser sometido a la pena del beso del dementor... Por primera vez en su vida, Theodore se sintió libre, y sus heridas podían comenzar a cicatrizar...

- Hola hola hola hola - sintió a sus espaldas.

- Lo siento... estaba en otro lado - se excusó el castaño esbozando una débil sonrisa para su novia.

- ¿Que te ocurre? te ves decaído...¿Acaso estás enfermo? - preguntó Luna con preocupación inusitada en ella.

- No... sólo recordaba aspectos poco agradables de mi pasado - confesó el chico - Dime una cosa¿Cómo es tu papá?

- Es una persona muy dulce y amable...también es culto e inteligente, además de gracioso y alegre- respondió la rubia con orgullo...ella amaba a su padre por sobretodas las cosas.

- Ah...

- ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? - pregúnto súbitamente

- ¿Cómo?

- En las vacaciones de navidad... Ven a pasarlas conmigo - ofreció con una sonrisa del porte de un buque.

- ¿No le molestará? digo, ni me conoce... - esbozó el chico tratando de no entusiasmarse con la idea de pasar la navidad junto a una de las personas que más le importaba.

- ¿Cómo crees? - dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del muchacho - De seguro te adorará...como yo.

El castaño se tornó color escarlata a la velocidad del rayo, y mirándola con ternura a los ojos, le respondió.

- Me encantaría pasar la navidad con ustedes.

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

Finalmente llegó el día viernes, y con ello la competencia de baile entre las casas. Esta vez cada alumno apoyaba a su lugar de origen con carteles de los colores oficiales... bueno, exceptuando a las mujeres, que en el fondo de sus corazones, apoyaban a la pareja de Slytherin, ansiosas de ver lo que en esta ocasión tenían preparado...

La primera pareja en abrir la competencia fueron los de Hufflepuff, quienes se presentaron con un baile de Rock and Roll bastante alegre y llamativo, ganándose bastantes aplausos por parte del público. Luego, fue el turno del dúo de Ravenclaw, que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas muggle, ataviados con elegante vestimenta danzaron con elegancia un bello vals, logrando más de un suspiro en las muchachas espectadoras.

Gritos de emoción se escucharon cuando llegó el turno de Gryffindor, donde la pareja estaba compuesta por nada más ni nada menos que Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom, a quienes ya se les conocía sus dotes de bailarines luego del baile de navidad de cuarto año, ya que fueron los últimos en abandonar la pista en dicha ocasión. Neville vestía un terno blanco patas de elefante, camisa negra y el pelo engominado hacia atrás... se veía demasiado extraño como para hacer comentarios al respecto. Por su parte, Ginny estaba enfundada en un vestido rojo furioso como su cabello, que caía libremente y ondeaba con garbo. Una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en el rostro de Harry Potter, al ver la evidente belleza de su novia, quien le guiño el ojo al ubicarlo de vista.

La música comenzó a sonar bajito, elevando su volumen inesperadamente al son de unas trompetas, seguido por una melodía bastante alegre. (**Si quieren saber que canción bailan, está en la página de lotus, se llama September de earth, wind &fire)**

- Disco! – exclamó Hermione dando pequeños aplausos – Están bailando disco!

- ¿Disco? – preguntó extrañado Ron.

- Si – afirmó Harry – es un baile muggle antiguo, de los años 70 – 80, bastante movido y alegre... también complicado para personas como nosotros Ron.

- ¿Y los hombres se vestían así? – preguntó burlonamente

- Si Ron, así se vestían – contestó la castaña rodando los ojos- ¿Podrías obviar el traje de Nev y fijarte como se mueve? Por merlín que lo hace bien! - y no estaba equivocada. Todo el público estaba enardecido con la acrobático y coordinado baile de los leones.

Finalmente la música dejó de sonar, con un Longbottom alzando sobre su hombro a la pelirroja Weasley, ganándose múltiples aplausos de los alumnos, y muchas felicitaciones de su profesora de transformaciones.

Detrás del escenario, Pansy escuchaba aterrada el furor que habían causado esos dos, temiendo perder ante ellos. Se paseaba frenéticamente de aquí para allá tratando de relajar sus músculos tensados, logrando solamente que le dolieran los pies por lo alto de sus tacos... hasta que cierto personaje la detuvo de un abrazo por la espalda.

- Detente! – ordenó Draco agarrándola por la cintura – No te preocupes, son pan comido – agregó liberándola del abrazo.

- No lo sé, no lo sé...- esbozó Pansy con nerviosismo – Es que no quiero perder!

- No perderemos – aseguró el rubio apretándole la nariz suavemente.

En esos instantes una bella y elegante lechuza entró llamando la atención de la pelinegra. Llevaba un pergamino y una rosa blanca, entregándosela de un picoteo.

- ¿De quien es? – preguntó extrañado, alzando la ceja.

- No sé – contestó la chica más extrañada aún

Abrió el papel y se encontró con la esmerada caligrafía de Alexander _**"Creo que una rosa blanca detrás de la oreja hace perfecto juego con tu vestido plateado...¿no crees?"**_. Pansy sonrió ampliamente mientras situaba la flor en el lugar indicado, ante la mirada expectante de su amigo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó finalmente

- Un admirador secreto – contestó sonriente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y le ofreció el brazo a la chica, quien lo tomó gustosamente, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de salir a escena.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El alumnado general murmuraba mientras esperaba que saliera la pareja final, los actuales campeones de baile. Muchos consideraban que la presentación de Gryffindor había sido tan sólida que era muy difícil que la pareja Sly pudiera sobrepasarlos. ...no sabían cuan equivocados estaban aquellos ignorantes, y cuan preparados estaban Draco y Pansy quienes aparecieron en el escenario tomados del brazo, como si se tratara de una pareja, separándose posteriormente unos metros y colocándose de espaldas al otro, con una actitud altiva e indiferente.

El vestia patalones negros más oscuros que la noche, y su camisa, del mismo color, estaba abierta en los tres primeros botones, dejándo a la vista una cadena que llevaba un colgante de una enredada serpiente... Las mangas de su camisa estaban recogidas a la altura del codo, sin temer que la gente se espantara al ver vestigios de su extinguido tatuaje de mortífago y su pelo estaba desordenado, cayendo traviesos mechones por su frente.

Por su parte, ella vestía un elegante y atrevido vestido plateado escotado en V tanto adelante como atrás, que le llegaba hasta mucho más arriba de sus rodillas, exhibiendo sus largas y tonificadas piernas. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, y traia como accesorio una bella rosa blanca.

**(ACÁ PONER LA CANCIÓN SMOOTH DE SANTANA Y ROB THOMAS, ES LA ANTEPENÚLTIMA DE LA RADIO DEL BLOG)**

_Súbitamente la chica se dio media vuelta en dirección al rubio moviendo circularmente las caderas, para luego avanzar a pequeños pasitos diagonales, hasta donde éste se encontraba girándolo por los hombros. __Se contoneó provocativamente de arriba a abajo, con las manos en el torso de su compañero, logrando incitar al chico quien violentamente tomó posesión de su cadera izquierda, agarrándole la mano derecha, y avanzando de a dos pasos por pie, bien pegados el uno al otro... casi fundidos como uno solo..._

_Su avance se detuvo cuando llegaron a la mitad de la pista, moviendose un paso adelante y otro a atrás sucesivamente , separandose primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, hasta hacerlo con gran distancia extendiendo los brazos... De un movimiento de muñeca, el chico la hizo girar hacia a él, agarrándola al vuelo y reclinandola a su siniestra rápidamente, para luego, mantenerla en dicha posición mientras la movia a su diestra, incorporandola lentamente, rozando el cuello de la joven con su aliento, y volver a recostarla con violencia. _

_Ella se levantó con desenfado, moviendo negativamente su coleta, y comenzó a avanzar con la mano derecha en el pecho del rubio, la cual fue rápidamente robada por él, haciéndola girar a su alrededor como si ella fuese un planeta alrededor del sol. Cuando se detuvo, comenzó un juego de brazos muy complicado, siempre con un toque de sensualidad y elegancia propia de un Sly... sus piernas se enlazaban mutuamente... cada vez más fundidos el uno con el otro, y sin dejar en ningún momento de mover las caderas al compás de la música. Hasta que finalmente, el chico decidio girarla con rapidez hasta llegar al piso, lanzándola con agilidad. La pelinegra llegó al otro extremo con carisma, y una sonrisa abrumadora, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía el rubio que estaba parado al frente...volviendo al paso inicial hacia adelante y hacia atrás, para luego ir avanzando mientras giraban ambos en 360 grados paseándose por cada rincón del escenario como si flotaran en el aire...__El vestido de ella parecía ir dejando polvo de estrellas en el aire con cada movimiento... _

_De pronto, ambos se separaron quedando al frente del público y comenzando a bailar cada uno por su cuenta, perfectamente sincronizados, con movimientos friamente calculados y llevados a cabo con gran técnica._

_Finalmente, se volvieron a encarar, acercandose sin dejar de mover los pies al ritmo, hasta que ella levantó su pierna hasta la cadera de él, dejándola en reposo ahí, mientras por su parte el rubio la recostaba hacia atrás, terminando la música en ese instante..._

Tal como la primera vez que se presentaron, el público estalló a enérgicos aplausos y gritos (especialmente de admiradoras) pues quedaron completamente enardecidos con la caliente coreografía de la pareja, pidiendo repetición del plato.

Las serpientes se limitaron a sonreír y realizar una pequeña reverencia, viendo como subían al escenario las otras tres parejas, listas para escuchar el veredicto del jurado, representado por la directora de Hogwarts, que en esos momentos se subía también a escena completamente emocionada, echándose aire con la mano.

- Uy! – exclamó con una sonrisa – ha sido una tarde muy divertida¿no les parece?, pues bien, después de conversar con el jurado de profesores, y tomando en consideración también obviamente la magnitud de los aplausos, la tabla de posiciones quedó de la siguiente manera...Cuarto lugar, para la pareja de Hufflepuff!

La sonrisa de la chica tejona desapareció por completo mientras su pareja daba una patada al suelo en señal de frustración.

- El tercer lugar - continuó Mcgonagall – es para la distinguida pareja de Ravenclaw!

Los aludidos simplemente se encogieron de hombros recibiendo el apoyo de los alumnos de su casa.

- Ahora, antes de anunciar el segundo y primer lugar, me gustaría aclarar que fue una competencia muy reñida... Ambas parejas estuvieron excelentes! Y demostraron unas coreografías muy originales y opuestas..

Ginny se tocaba nerviosa el cabello mientras que Neville trataba de esquivar inútilmente la fija mirada del público... por su parte, Pansy apretó tanto la mano de Draco que en ella dejó de circular sangre, dejándola más pálida de ser posible científicamente..

- El segundo lugar es para la maravillosa pareja de Gryffindor! GANA NUEVAMENTE SLYTHERIN! – anunció enérgicamente mientras a el alumnado le picaban las manos de tanto aplaudir – 100 puntos más para ellos! 50 puntos para el segundo lugar!

- Directora Mcgonagall!, directora Mcgonagall! – gritaba la pelirroja, tratando de hacerse escuchar dentro de todo el caos formado – ¿puedo decir algo?

- ¿Si querida? – contestó con amabilidad inusitada

- REVANCHA! – pidió con llamas en los ojos, logrando que el público se calmara de un sopetón, impactados por la competitividad de la chica.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó un poco desconcertada la anciana.

- Quiero una revancha! – repitió Ginny, mirando directamente a Pansy, caminando hacia ella y extendiéndole la mano - ¿Te atreves?

- Por supuesto – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa arrogante, estrechando la mano de la chica y obviando olímpicamente los reclamos de Draco.

- Muy bien!, entonces el próximo viernes, GRYFFINDOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN! - anunció la profesora

- Noooooo! – gritó el rubio siendo completamente ignorado por tanto ruido existente.


	27. Chapter 27

Estimados Lectores.

Lamento haber demorado tres días en actualizar, pero sinceramente, la vida me está sobrepasando. La práctica, el trabajo y mi bipolaridad habitual me quita la mayor parte del día, dejándome escasos minutos para poner escribir lo que ya tengo craneado. Pero he aquí, el capítulo 27, esperando que les agrade tanto como el resto.

Este capítulo es como un corte a lo que viene... como una especie de segunda temporada... ahí ustedes verán.

Ah! Decidí hacerles un regalito... como he puesto canciones, haré una especie de OST de lo que llevamos hasta ahora, subiéndolo a rapidshare para que lo descarguen¿Les parece?

Díganme si les tinca o no.

En este capítulo utilizaremos una sola canción **Kuroi Namida, que está en el blog L O T U S - FIC . BLOGSPOT. COM.**

**Respondiendo saludiños:**

**Oromalfoy, **gracias por tu review!, siiiii... al pobre Draco no lo dejan opinar...primero lo timan con un documento para obligarlo...después lo manipulan...y ahora simplemente no lo pescan!!, pero no te preocupes, el se hará escuchar, después de todo es un Malfoy P

**Emma Drake, **Mmmm...a ver, digamos que lo tiene simplemente verde, ni feo ni bonito, solo EXTRAÑO XD, por eso Ginny trata de hacerlo más pasable.

**Elendoy**, Hola! Que rico que llegaste a mi fic. ¿No te gusta la pareja? Pero al menos te gusta esta historia eeeee (Mad baila conga de la victoria) , lo de la poción ya lo sabrás, recuerda que tarda una semana su elaboración...queda poco!

**Uilos, **Anotadas todas tus sugerencias, de hecho, en algunas me leíste la mente y van a aparecer en el fic, pero no te diré cuales para mantener la incógnita (uuuu), Ah! Y si, en la próxima competencia Gryffindor también tendrá bien detallado su baile, dont worryciones!

Gracias por el tremendo review!

**Beautifly, **A ver...no me quedó claro ¿Te encanto? Je je je. Que bien! Me alegro muchísimo!, Y tome todos los pasos de baile que quiera!!!! Se los presto encantada.

**Chibi, **Ay querida, el viejito no me trajo a draco en celofán...estafa! pero bueno, lo pediré para mi cumpleaños...jeje. Y sip, en la revancha todo estará muy detallado por parte de ambas parejas!, El beso antes de artimancia estuvo cool no? me reía sola de escribirlo, creo que pronto me mandarán al loquero O.o.

**Karyta, **que no se le salga el corazón!!!! Debe seguir vivita y coleando para poder leer lo que sigue! He he. Eso si, espero que tengas un hospital cerca de la casa porque de seguro en los próximos capítulos te viene un paro cardiacoooo. Aguanta la revancha!

**Lulis, **Que bien! Te gustó! Yupi! No comas ansias que acá viene el capítulooooo. Snif, muero de emoción, soy una de tus favoritas.

**Karix, **Para con el zangoloteo, de verdad con usted parece que hago legeremancia porque te vivo leyendo el pensamiento (Alex seguirá ganándose tu corazón, te lo aseguro XD). Niña! Mori con tu llamada navideña, de verdad, me reí un buen rato con eso!. Y ahora te saco pica porque tengo original nana best, lero lero!

**Evadenh, **Feliz navidad para ti también! Noo! A mi tampoco me lo trajeron para navidad, una estafa del porte de un buque...creo que definitivamente santa claus no existe. Y sip, me explico, es que dentro de cada tomo vienen capítulos. Yo lo leo por internet, y el último es el 70, no se de cual tomo XD.

**Darky, **hahaha, sip, llevan poco pero igual el mundo real atenta contra ellos! Bueno, o sino no tendría chiste la historia no? Ahh! Y ya verás lo que se traen este par de malvados.

**Embercita, **Gracias por los animos en tribunales! Pronto sabrás lo que es el ejercicio de la profesión... algo muuuy aburrido. Espero que tengas más vocación que yo je je. Que bueno que hayas amado esas tres cosas! Me tinca que eres muy divertida xD.

**Aysa nana, **Gracias por el review, besotes para ti también.

**Nanyy potter, **bueno! Acá te traigo otro capitulo para que no comas ansias!, que genial que te haya gustado tanto el anterior, espero que este también te deje hiperventilada. Ahh! Y mil gracias por recomendarlo! Tengo mi propia manager! Lero lero!

**María!, **Que manera de disfrutar con tus reviews, de verdad, los leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Obviamente,,,, quien no quisiera ser Pansy! Creo que es la mujer más envidiada del siglo!. A quien no le gustaría una salsita hot o un tango con Draco? Habría que sacar numerito.

Efectivamente, Alex va despacito por las piedras, pero asegurándose en cada pasito, todo un galán antiguo.

Ahhh, el otro día conversaba con una amiga que ya existen varias frases para la historia "quiero combinar con tu habitación", "lánzame al lago", "déjame indemnizarte", etc! Hahahaha. Deberia ponerlas como marca registrada!

Gracias por la suerte en mis tareas de abogada poco seria, lo mismo para ti en física y matemáticas...a mi me iba re bien cuando hace mil años atrás asistía al colegio, pero hoy no recuerdo nada nada...estoy como dory de buscando a nemo XD.

**Asumi Malfoy, **lloro sangre con tus felicidades, de verdad, gracias por todas ellas!. Que bueno que te gustara tanto la historia como para leértela de corridito! Ahh! Y si, en mi trama Pansy es adorable, y no una arrastrada o maldita como en la mayoria¿porqué? No se, se me dio redimirla al igual que a mi rubiecito de ojos grises. Y viste? Actualice pronto!.

**Saku Malfoy, **No te mueras de ganas! Si te mueres, no sabes que ocurrirá!, acá te traigo otro capitulo cargado de suspenso! Jajaja, parezco trailer. (quien no querría pelear así pues)

**Nikolle, **gracias!!! Y si, actualizo a la velocidad del rayo!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **Me encanta intrigarte¿Porqué te deje traumada con pansy? Eso no lo entendi...buuuuu..., bueno el link del blog está más arriba, para que no te pierdas el concierto! Ahhh! Y pronto moricionaras!!! Eso te lo garantizo!.

Saludos cordiales para el resto de los lectores, espero que les agrade el capítulo!.

**27.- **

Bajó los peldaños del escenario con violencia... exhausto pero a la vez frustrado por tener que hacer toda la parafernalia otra vez...Siendo honesto, no le molestaba en lo absoluto bailar y lucir frente al resto, estaba acostumbrado a sobresalir... lo que sí le molestaba profundamente eran los autoritarios ensayos con Pansy, el cansancio acumulado y que nadie tomase en cuenta su opinión... otra vez.

- Draco! Espera! Draco! Draco! – Gritaba una pelinegra a sus espaldas, siendo completamente ignorada – Por favor, detente! No puedo seguirte con estos tacos...

- Que quieres! – exclamó con agresividad sin voltearse ni detenerse

- No te enojes! Por favor... – suplicó la chica, avanzando hacia él a duras penas.

- Cómo quieres que no lo haga! Me involucraste! Otra vez! Y sin mi consentimiento! – vociferó el rubio completamente escarlata de furia.

- Que querías que hiciera! – chilló desesperada - ¿Qué dijera que no al reto como una vil gallina?

- ...

- Por favor...De verdad... es la última vez que te obligo a algo como esto...vamos, no te enojes, hazlo por mi...¿bueno? – pidió la chica con ojos acuosos.

- La vez pasada también dijiste que era la última vez...- soltó duramente, sin dejarse enternecer por la mirada de su amiga.

- Esta vez te lo juro, no volveré a obligarte a nada...¿Vale?

Draco respiró hondamente, tratando de aplacar el monstruo interior que estaba rugiendo... luego la miró detenidamente, tratando de encontrarle alguna pillería a sus palabras... sin éxito.

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo finalmente con resignación – Pero lo juraste.. recuérdalo.

- Si si! – exclamó Pansy emocionada, colgándose de su cuello amorosamente.

- Coff coff – Dijo una tercera voz – Siento interrumpirlos pero venia a felicitarlos.. si que la hicieron de lujo! Ahora eres todo un latin lover...

- Cállate Theo – ordenó el rubio molesto, observando como de a poco se iba incorporando otra persona más a la sala.

- Ese vestido te queda de maravilla! – exclamó Luna – Quien te lo regaló de seguro conocía a la perfección tus medidas... – agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Gracias... pero yo no te he dicho que haya sido un regalo, no supongas tonterías – replicó la pelinegra completamente fucsia.

- En fin, es hora que vayamos a la sala de música, nos están esperando para arreglar las cosas; quedan solo 30 minutos para la presentación - informó el castaño cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz burlón a uno serio.

- Vamos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Todos arreglaban sus pertenencias para dirigirse con prontitud al escenario... sin embargo, el ambiente estaba exageradamente tenso en el proceso. Si bien, su primera presentación había sido fenomenal (en opinión del público) la segunda ya contaba con una alta expectativa, lo que colocaba un tremendo peso en las espaldas de los integrantes del grupo.

- Por cierto¿Cuándo me entregas el resto de las canciones? Las necesitamos pronto, ya que me conseguí una presentación para la excursión a Hogsmeade, específicamente en las tres escobas, el sábado subsiguiente – soltó Alexander intempestivamente, mirando a Theo con seriedad ya que el chico solía entregarlas a última hora. ... no era una persona muy responsable que digamos...

- ¡QUE?! – exclamó Hermione con emoción llevándose las manos a la boca.

- ... Además, hoy viene un corresponsal del profeta... – agregó el cuervo ignorando la reacción de la chica.

- ¿QUÉ?!!?! – esta vez exclamaron al unísono todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué? – repitió Alex algo molesto - ¿Acaso creían que esto era un hobby de escuela? – preguntó seriamente, retomando su papel de manager del grupo.

- Es que ... - esbozó la castaña sin poder finalizar.

- ¿Y? – insistió el líder ignorandola de nuevo - ¿Para cuando me las tienes?

Theodore Nott en esos instantes estaba contra la espada y la pared. La última vez le había jurado a su amigo de rodillas que no le pediría nuevamente el favor de que le escribiera la letra de las canciones, y sabía a la perfección que el rubio se negaría rotundamente, por más que volviera a rogárselo... En un vano esfuerzo por inspirar lástima, miró a Draco con su mejor cara de ternura, tratando de invocar la bondad del sujeto... sin embargo, sus artimañas estaban lejos de funcionar en el Slytherin, que le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos asesinos y con un gesto muy significativo: el pulgar recorriendo su cuello como una navaja.

- Er...ejem...¿Sabes? creo que se me fue toda la inspiración... ya no se me ocurre que escribir¿Por qué no lo hace Hermione? – mintió el castaño mientras se cruzaba el bajo.

- Eso no es posible, debes hacerlo – ordenó Alexander perdiendo la paciencia – O sino estamos acabados...

- No te preocupes Theo! De seguro te vuelve la inspiración, y le podrás una letra preciosa, al igual que el resto.. – aseguró Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó la serpiente mirando de reojo a Draco.

- De verdad¿Para que te mentiría? Eres un genio de la música! – aseveró la castaña sin tapujos - ...¿Éstas bien Draco? - preguntó preocupada al ver como su novio se atoraba en ese mismo instante con un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

- Coff coff... si ... coff coff ... es que... ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Dudo que este bolas sea bueno para algo... además, las canciones no están ni tan buenas... – soltó con malicia, entrecerrándole los ojos a su amigo para que cerrara su gran bocota.

- Te equivocas – contradijo la chica – son geniales, no seas envidioso.

- ¿Viste? - preguntó burlonamente el castaño mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la leona, quien se removió un poco incómoda – Soy todo un genio.

Nunca antes Draco Malfoy había tenido la urgencia de lanzarle una maldición a su mejor amigo, pero en esos momentos se estaba pasando... no sólo se estaba llevando descaradamente los créditos de su trabajo sino que también se estaba aprovechando de la situación al abrazar a su novia... A pesar de que tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle que la soltara de inmediato, no quería mostrarse como un celoso empedernido al igual que la comadreja.

- Luna¿No te molesta que el tarado de tu novio sea tan cariñoso con tu amiguita y te deje de lado? – preguntó el chico sardónicamente.

La rubia miró a su novio y a Draco alternativamente, cambiando su rostro impasible a una sonrisa traviesa... de aquellas que solo se colocan en las ocasiones en que uno sabe algo que el resto desconoce.

- Claro que no!, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar siempre con la misma persona... son buenos los cambios ¿Sabes? No me molestaría intercambiar por un rato... – soltó con sorna, colgándose del brazo de un sorprendido Draco y notando la mandíbula evidentemente desencajada de ambos castaños.

- Ahhh... si es por cambiar, a Hermione le iría mejor con otro sabelotodo... – dijo de pronto Alex juguetonamente – Nuestros niveles intelectuales se complementan a la perfección – agregó mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, logrando un bufido de cierta pelinegra que hasta esos minutos observaba con gracia los hechos.

- Si es por eso – soltó Pansy siseando - Yo debería estar con Draco... es decir, al ser los más deseados del castillo... – espetó significativamente colgándose del brazo libre del rubio, quitándole unos mechones imaginarios de los ojos, sintiendo como la fulminaba la mirada del cuervo.

- Ahh.. si es por eso ...- alcanzó a esbozar Ginny siendo reprimida en el acto...

- Ni lo pienses – interrumpió en tono autoritario Harry, apretujando la mano de la pelirroja para evitar que también se colgara del hurón.

Se quedaron todos en un tenso silencio... Al parecer el juego había ido demasiado lejos... Hermione y Draco tenían la cara encendida, en una mezcla de sonrojo y furia... Pansy miraba por el rabillo del ojo el diplomático ceño fruncido de Alex... Theo apretaba los nudillos observando como su novia aún no se soltaba de su amigo... y Luna... bueno, Luna tenía la mirada perdida, completamente ajena a la situación que ella misma había provocado...¿inocentemente?

- Ya, basta de jueguitos!, es hora de que se vayan a cambiar ...quedan 10 minutos - informó la pelirroja, tratando de desviar la atención.

- Si... basta de jueguitos – espetó Alex - ¿Por qué no confiesas de una buena vez? – preguntó mirando al rubio.

- ¿De que me hablas? – replicó el aludido sin entender.

- Que tu eres el que escribe las canciones...

- TRAICIONERO! – interrumpió en un grito Draco, apuntando con violencia al castaño.

- Yo no dije nada! – exclamó con temor a las represalias el chico, levantando las manos.

- Es verdad, no dijo nada – explicó Alex – Era algo obvio... ¿no?

Hermione miraba atónita la escena, procesando toda la información con una lentitud impropia de ella..._**¿Draco escribió esas canciones? Pero...¿cómo?**_, se preguntaba internamente, mirando alternativamente al Ravenclaw y al Sly.

- ¿Y porqué tan obvio? – preguntó Theo un poco desconcertado a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

- Porque tu eres poco disciplinado para ese tipo de cosas, por lo demás, de ser tú, la temática de la canciones sería acerca de pasteles, pollo frito, cervezas de mantequilla o Luna. – soltó con malicia inusitada – En fin, da igual quien haga el trabajo mientras se realice... ... la chica Weasley tiene razón, es hora de cambiarse...

Los integrantes del grupo empezaron a tomas las prendas que les iba entregando la pelirroja... en ese momento Hermione percibió la incomodidad del rubio, que era como un alma en pena en esos instantes.

- ¿Que te sucede? – le preguntó en un susurro

- Nada. – contestó secamente.

- ¿De verdad? – insistió la chica

- De verdad.

- Dime ¿que te pasa?

- Ya te dije que nada!. – respondió molesto.

- ¿Te molesta que supiera que eres tu quien escribe las letras? – siguió interrogando la muchacha, ignorando el estado anímico del rubio

- Olvídalo – esbozó con cansancio... se estaba aguantando inhumanamente sus impulsos Malfoy de mandarla a la mierda vía PEEC.

- No...¿por qué te avergüenza? – volvió a arremeter la castaña.

- ¿Qué parte de olvídalo no entendiste?! – preguntó siseando amenazadoramente... era oficial, Granger había completado su paciencia.

- Son bellísimas.

- No voy a seguir contestándote... eres... eres ...bah!. eres una fastidiosa.- dijo rindiéndose antes de cometer una barbaridad.

- Pero aún así me quieres. – sentenció con una sonrisa coqueta y arrogante.

El rubio no se esperaba una respuesta como esa... tan...tan... esperable de él, pero completamente sorpresiva de ella. Sin embargo, le gustó... Tuvo que retener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de hacerla callar de un beso... o quizás más de uno...y no necesariamente en los labios, pues el cuello de la muchacha empezó a parecerle especialmente apetitoso...

- Ah! Se me había olvidado avisarles – exclamó Alexander, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – Mcgonagall me informó que solo podríamos tocar una canción ...

- Porque!!!? – chillaron todos impactados

- No lo sé...pero creo que deberíamos tocar Black Tears... – esbozó el cuervo acariciándose la barbilla.

- ¿La lenta? – preguntó Theo

- Si, musicalmente nos suena mejor.

El resto se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus respectivas labores...

- Toma – escuchó Draco a sus espaldas– Apúrate que queda poco.

- No pienso ponerme eso – espetó despectivamente, señalando las prendas que le extendía la pelirroja – Es demasiado corriente.

- Se que no piensas hurón, pero hazlo. – contestó sonriéndole cínicamente, apretujando las ropas entre sus manos.

- ¿Por favor?¿Por mi? – solicitó de pronto Hermione con una voz infantil, abrazándolo por la espalda, provocándolo sin quererlo...

Luego de unos instantes, Draco gruñó mosqueado, recogiendo las prendas y marchándose al baño mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles. Ginny miraba a la castaña con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó impacientemente la castaña.

- Por fin estás aprendiendo amiga...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El arte de la manipulación femenina. – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Qué están cuchicheando? – inquirió Harry, acercándose a su novia y a su mejor amiga-

- Lo guapo que estás – contestó hipócritamente Ginny, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, que estalló en carcajadas ante un desconcertado morocho.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_El escenario se llenó de neblina, dando paso a la entrada de cuatro sombras que tomaban sus respectivas posiciones. El público estaba callado como tumba, expectantes ante cualquier movimiento o sonido, sólo sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones llenos de emoción. _

_De pronto, las luces se encendieron, dejando a la vista a los integrantes de Lotus. Cada uno tan distinto al otro, pero a la vez, pertenecientes a un todo...Los tres hombres vestían lo mismo pero en distintos colores, Alexander Bleau usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, con pantalones oscuros y una corbata de la casa de Ravenclaw anudada en su muñeca izquierda, dejando su cabello levemente despeinado... Theodore Nott por su parte llevaba la misma camisa, pero en color sangre, con pantalones un poco más oscuros y la corbata de Slytherin amarrada en la cabeza (lo cual fue idea de Luna), pareciendo más rudo de lo que en realidad era... _

_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger eran otra historia... el primero vestía camisa sin mangas de color gris que combinaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos...con pantalones negros desteñidos por el uso y la corbata de Slytherin mal anudada al cuello... su cabello también se encontraba levemente despeinado, y caían unos mechones rebeldes por su frente... La segunda vestía unos pantalones oscuros ajustados, botas, y un corsé de color verde, que hacía juego con sus definidos bucles y su pequeña trabita._

_Los gritos comenzaron a retumbar en el lugar. Se escuchó el conteo del baterista y la música comenzó a sonar._

_**(ACÁ PONER PLAY A LA CANCIÓN "KUROI NAMIDA" DE ANNA TSUCHIYA)**_

_Empezó a sonar tímidamente la guitarra de Draco, logrando inundar hasta la parte más profunda del ser de la castaña, y cerrando los ojos cantó a la orden de la batería_

_**I can't count the nights when **_

_**I've hoped tomorrow won't come**_

_**I've lost my dreams and my love;**_

_**lashed by the rain, I'm crying, crying, crying…**_

_La voz de Hermione sonaba como un triste y solitario lamento que logró encoger hasta los corazones más fríos y duros del lugar..._

_**What do I need to do  
To be able to live as I am, without dressing myself up?  
I can't even believe in myself, so what should I believe in?  
The answer is so close that I can't see it**_

_Poniéndoles la piel de gallina... desarmándolos por completo..._

_**I cry black tears  
I have nothing, I'm so sad  
Unable even to put it into words  
My whole body begins to ache  
**_

_Robándoles un suspiro..._

_** I can't take being alone**_

_La guitarra retomó el protagonismo con fuertes acordes...llevados a cabo con mucho sentimiento... para luego dar paso nuevamente a la voz resquebrajada de la leona._

_**At night I grew tired of crying and drew my face, yet it wasn't my face  
I need to stop hiding my weakness and putting on a smile**_

_**Is it the hardest thing in the world  
To live without dressing oneself up?  
If I could have something from you, I want something intangible  
I no longer need things that can break**_

_De pronto, la castaña se volteó y al verlo comprendió que su pasado no había sido más que una careta, un personaje, construido por el miedo y la tristeza... toda su arrogancia era un escudo... forjado por la desconfianza..._

_**Even if I cry black tears and scream  
Tomorrow will come with an unfamiliar face  
And I'll come up against the same pain  
If those days are going to continue  
Then I want to go far away  
Even though I know it's selfish of me...**_

_Por lo que le había tocado vivir, por lo que le habían obligado a creer..._

_**I cry black tears  
I have nothing, I'm so sad  
Unable even to put it into words**_

_Pero manteniendo, en lo más recóndito, la esperanza de volver a empezar..._

_** My hole body begins to ache, i canpt take be alone**_

_Y ella lo ayudaría..._

La música terminó...dejando varias almas anhelantes flotando por los cielos... Especialmente una...que pudo entender al objeto de sus afectos con una sola canción...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La presentación había sido todo un éxito. Al salir del escenario la masa de público se lanzó encima de ellos como salvajes, pidiéndole autógrafos y fotografías mágicas, cómo si fueran verdaderas estrellas y no simples compañeros de colegio... Más de algún apretón en lugares indebidos sufrieron los hombres, quienes estaban bastante nerviosos con la reacción hormonal de las brujas...

Divisaron a la lejanía cómo el corresponsal del profeta se hacia paso entre las fanáticas empedernidas, no temiendo dar codazos y empujones de ser necesario... cuando llegó junto a ellos, les sonrió ampliamente, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Alexander.

- Excelente campeón, veo que no me hiciste perder el tiempo – afirmó el sujeto, llevándose una pipa a la boca.

- Gracias por venir señor Boots, espero que le haya gustado la presentación – dijo seriamente el cuervo.

- ¿Bromeas? Estuvo fenomenal!, ya tengo pensado gran parte del articulo que escribiré para la sección de espectáculos del profeta... – respondió mientras pasaba la mano por su barba de chivo – Pero me gustaría complementarlo con un set de mini entrevistas a los integrantes de Lotus ... ¿podría ser mañana? Es sábado, no tendrían problemas con las clases.

- No hay problema

- Entonces está dicho!, por cierto, deben estar arreglados como para los conciertos, ya que deseo sacarles unas fotografías promocionales.

- De acuerdo – contestó Alex, tratando de ocultar su cara de júbilo, mientras el resto de los integrantes miraban anonadados su conversación con el periodista.

- Genial!, bueno, ahora los dejo! - se despidió de apretones de mano con los hombres y de un beso en la mejilla para la vocalista y sus amigas – Adiós! – dijo antes de salir a toda velocidad en una motocicleta voladora.

- ¿Quién es el mejor? – preguntó arrogantemente Alex, sacándolos de su cara de embobamiento y perdiendo toda la diplomacia desplegada momentos antes - ¿Quién es?¿Quién es?

- Esto hay que celebrarlo! – exclamó Theo realizando unos movimientos extraños y descoordinados, desplazando sus puños adelante y atrás, realizando movimientos trapezoides con su cadera, sacando aplausos por parte de Luna.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – pregunto Hermione extrañada, apuntando a la serpiente que aún seguía moviéndose.

- El "baile" de la victoria – contesto entre risas Draco, mientras acercaba a la chica por la cintura para robarle un beso.

- Espera! Voy a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo – interrumpió la chica, liberándose del agarre.

- Te acompaño – informó secamente, cambiando radicalmente su expresión...ya que la ultima vez que la dejó ir después de un concierto, acabó viendo como la comadreja se la comía con la boca.

- No es necesario – dijo la castaña un poco incómoda por la intensa mirada del chico.

- Igual, voy contigo – insistió, tomándole la mano y arrastrándola a la torre de los leones.

- De verdad, prefiero ir sola – replicó Hermione, soltándose y tomándolo del rostro – De verdad, no me va a pasar nada – agregó leyendo los miedos de Draco, quien bufó aparentemente resignado, observando como unos bucles verdes desaparecían a la vuelta del pasillo.

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo, decidió que era lo mejor seguirla...quizás no era lo mejor para ella, pero para la tranquilidad de él era fundamental... No alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo

- Hurón, necesito hablar contigo...

- San Potter, te tardaste! – exclamó irónicamente el rubio, falsamente sorprendido.

- ¿En que? – preguntó desconcertado.

- De seguro me vienes con la cháchara de que para ti Hermione es muy importante, como la hermana que nunca tuviste, blah blah blah y luego me amenazaras de muerte o algo peor si la hago sufrir ¿no? – contestó alzando la ceja soberbiamente mientras Harry solo lo miraba sin parpadear - Pues ¿adivina que? Te lo puedes ahorrar!!!, No esta en mis planes hacerle daño, ni jugar con ella, ni algo por estilo. Así que pierdes soberanamente tu valioso tiempo - soltó cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz.

- Que bueno que lo tengas claro Malfoy – respondió cambiando su semblante y estirándole la mano para un apretón, el cual fue respondido lentamente ya que el rubio se tardo siglos en reaccionar al gesto. – Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos amigos ni que nos llevemos bien... – aclaró el morocho soltando la albina mano de su enemigo declarado.

- Me leíste el pensamiento Potty.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione corría en dirección al retrato de la dama gorda... quería cambiar su vestuario a algo más cómodo y menos estrafalario. Sin embargo... unos instantes antes de pronunciar la contraseña, sintió una presencia extraña que la escudriñaba con los ojos.

- ¿Quién es?! – preguntó violentamente, desenfundando su varita, lista para lo que fuera.

- Baja eso... no la necesitas – pronunció la voz de una chica, que a medida que se iba apartando de las sombras dejaba a la vista sus profundos ojos lilas.

- ¿Qué quieres¿por qué me sigues? – inquirió con rapidez, sin bajar el trozo de madera.

- Hablar contigo – dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! – exclamó la castaña completamente escarlata, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones iban aumentado cada segundo.

- Entonces hablo yo solamente – insistió Sophie, dando un profundo respiro antes de continuar – Yo...lo siento. Me sobrepasé contigo...

- ¿Cómo? – esbozó Hermione desconcertada.

- Ya lo dije! ... Lo siento... fui una jodida perra contigo – contestó la veela con aparente remordimiento – Quiero arreglar lo hecho – agregó elevando su varita sin decir palabra alguna... otro hechizo no verbal.

- ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?! – chilló la muchacha, entrando en pánico.

- Solo te devolví tu apariencia natural... la verdad, dejarte el cabello verde fue una reverenda chiquillada – respondió girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo del lugar sin otra explicación.

La castaña se giró hacia la puerta y gritó la contraseña, logrando que la señora gorda la retara y le frunciera el ceño antes de dejarla pasar. Corrió escaleras arriba, entrando a su habitación como un rayo y colocándose frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados... tenia un gran miedo de abrirlos y encontrarse con otra cosa más desagradable en su aspecto... abrió primero el ojo izquierdo, pero como no veía lo suficientemente bien, decidió que debía hacerle honra a la valentía de su casa y abrir el otro... Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro al ver su cabello nuevamente de su color natural... _**¿Porqué lo hizo? **_Se preguntó a si misma, sin saber que la mente de una veela encaprichada podía ser muy peligrosa...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Por fin...está lista... dulces sueños hurón... **_pensó maliciosamente cierto pelirrojo, mientras vertía un liquido transparente e sin olor dentro de un pequeño frasquito...La conciencia estaba lista.


	28. Chapter 28

Queridos, estimados, amados lectores!

Estoy tan cansada...pero a la vez taaan feliz!...puede que suene materialista al tope, pero lo que me hace feliz es que tengo en mi poder el micrófono para play 2 y podré jugar al karaoke!. Soy muy feliz...y a la vez, muy cabra chica para mis cosas... ¿no?.

Pero no importa!! Después de una audiencia de divorcio y otra de pensión alimenticia lo que me alegró el día fue eso (y también escucharme en audio ya que todas las audiencias de familia se graban, el proceso pasó a ser oral... tengo una voz mil veces más agradable para el registro de audio que en vivo jo!).

Bueno.

Espero que todos tengan su pizca de felicidad en este día, ya sea dando jugo con amigos, viendo una película, escuchando música al volumen máximo, comiendo un whooper, o devorando un gran chocolate con almendras. Por mi parte, seré feliz desafinando con el juego... pobres serán mis vecinos.

Ojo, en este capítulo usaremos la canción **WITH OR WITHOUT YOU de U2, que está en el blog.** **h t t p / l o t u s – f i c . b l o g s p o t . c o m**

Ahora, respondiendo los reviews de rigor:

**Pamina Black, **Woooo, gracias por tu mensaje! Que bueno que ames la historia! A mi también me gusta mucho la tuya y me tiene muy metida,!. Y si, el final estuvo de miedo jajaja. Ron esta poniéndose maquiavélico.

**Lullaby Snape, **supongo que te imaginas lo que pretende ahora sophie... una mente tan perversa como la suya es capaz de aparentar inocencia para luego apuñalar por la espalda! Espero que también te guste este capítulo

**Jaz, **No te preocupes, aún no tengo pensado siquiera terminarlo, queda para mucho ). Espero sorprenderte!

**Beautifly, **Feliz año nuevo para ti también! Queda poquito para cambiar al 2008...paso rápido el año no?. En fin... tendrás que esperar para ver si surten efecto los planes de ron y sophie. Espero que lo pases muy bien en la playa, con harto aire marino y descansando con un juguito natural.

**Embercita, **Esa canción es lo máximo, pone los pelos de punta no? Sobretodo cuando uno la escucha a media noche con audífonos y la luz apagada... te llega hasta el tuétano!. Y con respecto a la vocación, te advierto que el derecho internacional es muuuuy fome! Al menos lo fue para mi. Sin embargo, el penal es entretenido. Muchos terminan queriendo ser fiscales o defensores. Saludos leguleyos!

**Emma drake, **Interesantísimo? Espera a ver lo que se viene! Jejeje

**Lady Uilos, **OBVIO que se viene winter sleep, ya tengo pensado como será la creación de ese tema...je je je. ¿Te puedo sacar pica? Me regalaron nana best ost original! Morí mil veces!.

Oye, estuve buscando eso lo de emma y tom y no me sale nada... de donde sacaste esa información?

Morí al ver tu otro review...lo leíste dos veces? Bailo conga de felicidad!!! Y si, si la vestía de los colores de gryffindor parecería arbolito de navidad...jajaja!,

Por cierto, si pudieras leer mi cabeza para saber que pasa quedarías igual pues yo voy pensando lo que haré en cada capítulo y muchas veces cambio de idea... así que se te formaría un enredo mas o menos. Muchas gracias por el extendido review, yo se que muchas de las cosas que estoy pensando para la historia te gustaran P

**Karix, **Querida, te extrañooooo, el otro día te llame pero no caché nada, al parecer la conexión telefónica esta media mala...

Oye, yo también alucino con ellos. Ya he visto dos, un abogado y un postulante...uuu... te juro me reía sola! Eran un 90 Draco. Sip. Hasta a mi me esta haciendo mal escribir el fic... imagino cosas y todo se ve como miseria (notable frase, de saloon). Y concuerdo completamente, deberían existir cursos para entrenarlos... a veces son tan re pavos! Avíspate re w...!

Siii, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para bailar!

**Karyta, **Oye, te envidio mucho porque vas a Cancún como quien va a la plaza. De verdad, me gustaría aparecerme por allá algún día...lástima que no existen los trasladores ni los polvos flu!. Que rico que murieras de la risa, pero hay que admitirlo, draco es más un European Lover que uno Latin.

**Aysa nana, **gracias! Ojalá este también te guste.

**Evadneh , **hola hermana gemela¿Qué tal? Yo acá, nananizandome al máximo en la espera del capítulo 71...uuuu...y si, conozco a yuna ito, me cayó re bien aunque su participación como reira fue bien escasa...en eso las mataron, la historia de ella es muy linda (y prohibida). Lamentablemente voldemort es un fiambre, asi que no se puede llevar ni a ron ni a la francesa de 4 UU.

**María, **Querida, me leíste los pensamientos... precisamente es eso lo que quiere hacer Sophie, vamos a ver si le resulta la nueva estrategia, ya que con el ataque directo le fue mal mal...se echó encima a draquito he he he. Y ron,...está desesperado... imaginate! Muchos años sin poder declararse por timidez y cuando logra tenerla como novia se manda el tremendo error y la pierde...es como para meterse al WC y tirar la cadena¿No?

Ah! Y te apoyo completamente con la idea de hacer Dracos en cadena con frases establecidas... podrían hacer despertadores, así no sería tan tedioso madrugar.

Y por ultimo...puedes creer que me imaginé separándote de él con una espátula? De verdad que me reí demasiado con eso!.

**Kaoru Riddle, **Gracias por los buenos deseos y las felicitaciones n.n. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!

**Caolinet,** UUUU gracias por tus post! Tanto acá como en el blog. De verdad. Que rico que te haya gustado la historia tanto como para dejarme tus felicitaciones. Y no comas ansias! Que actualizo con regularidad )

**Desirable Hate, **Si si si!, no te preocupes que la seguiré! Y tu también sigue tu historia que también me tiene muy metida!!!

**Saku Malfoy, **Genial! Que bueno que te gustara!. Mira el link es h t t p / l o t u s – f i c . b l o g s p o t . c o m , pero todo junto. Muchas gracias por copiarme el poema, y tenias razón...esta muy triste! Pero bello bello. Y yo también quiero disminuir los tiempos de actualización para que no esperes mucho, pero a veces la vida me come TT.

**Malfoy girl potter, **Entiendo, las fiestas comen mucho tiempo y al final uno se estresa más de lo que se relaja, especialmente con las compras navideñas y las comidas!, pero bueno, lo importante es que te gustaron los capítulos. Feliz año nuevo para ti también.

**Chibi nina, **Amiga mia, el primer apoyo que tuve en el fic. Fuiste la única que se pronunció respecto del OST así que lo subiré a rapidshare!!!! Eeeee!!! Y si, se vienen muchas intrigas, tu sabes, para darle sabor a la trama. ¿Y cuando actualizas?, saludos!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **Me luzco? Jo jo jo, gracias! Haces que me sonroje, ahhh, ahora entiendo tu trauma con Pansy. Yo he leido también de ella y hay algunas descripciones muy entretenidas y otras la dejan como una especie de sophie (como una bitch). Y siii! La francesa es una hipócrita, y esas son las peores, porque no sabes que esperar! Habrá que esperar para ver que trama con esa actitud santurrona que esta adoptando.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**- Por fin...está lista... dulces sueños hurón... **_pensó maliciosamente cierto pelirrojo, mientras vertía un liquido transparente e sin olor dentro de un pequeño frasquito...

**28.- **

Inquieto se removía en su asiento... si bien el sillón proporcionado por la sala de los menesteres era bastante cómodo y la situación en la que se encontraba era una celebración, su cerebro razonaba intranquilo...No estaba acostumbrado a tanta felicidad circundante, más aún cuando aquella alegría provenía de gente con la que hace unos años atrás jamás esperó compartir más que algunos insultos...

Por otro lado, el retraso de la castaña lo tenía nervioso... desde pequeño, la vida le había enseñado a esperar siempre lo peor... sólo se contenía de correr a buscarla porque ella misma le había dejado en claro que no deseaba tenerlo como guardaespaldas...

Frunció el ceño al ver como por la puerta ingresaba la comadreja..._**¿Quién invitó a este? **_Pensó con molestia, sin embargo, una parte de su interior se tranquilizó... al menos lo tenía a la vista, conversando animadamente con Potty, y no tratando de seducir a Hermione como el viernes pasado...

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Pansy tomando asiento a su lado izquierdo, colocando su mano comprensivamente en el hombro del muchacho.

- Nada importante. – contestó secamente sin quitar la vista de su enemigo.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por ella? – ofreció la pelinegra

- ¿Por quien? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

- No te hagas, tu sabes de quien estoy hablando...

- No, gracias...Ya volverá. – respondió el muchacho con un leve suspiro, que no paso inadvertido para su amiga.

- Como quieras... – dijo fastidiada con el corazón algo encogido... aún sus sentimientos por Draco no habían desaparecido completamente...

- Por cierto... ¿Qué te traes con Alex? – soltó súbitamente el rubio.

- ¿De que me hablas? – replicó incómoda, mientras su rostro se empezó a tonar levemente rosa.

- No soy ciego Pansy, y aunque no lo notes, te tengo bien vigilada... – espetó el rubio– Supongo que no tienes nada con él...

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó algo enfadada... ¿_**Acaso él puede andar con otra y yo no?**_

- Porque aún no se ha acercado a pedirme permiso – contestó con simpleza mientras se incorporaba para darle un suave coscorrón a la chica.

- Ouch! – se quejó, peinándose el cabello con los dedos luego que el ataque cesó – No, no ha pasado nada...

- Aún... – interrumpió Draco con sorna – Pero cuando suceda, nos los harás saber... ¿Cierto?

Pansy se quedó con las palabras de respuesta en la lengua ya que la conversación había dejado de ser privada... Frente a ellos se encontraba una tercera persona con un semblante inexpresivo, que estaba esperando la oportunidad precisa para hacerse notar...

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Si¿Qué quieres comadreja? – siseó el rubio, ya que a pesar de ser amigo de Hermione, a ese pobretón le tenía el ojo con sangre...

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo con tranquilidad – A solas – agregó mirando significativamente a la pelinegra, quien entendió la indirecta y se marchó del lugar, no sin antes regalarle una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Y bien? – soltó Draco arqueando la ceja arrogantemente. - ¿Qué quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo...

- Venía a ofrecerte una tregua.- interrumpió el Gryffindor.

- ¿Me estás bromeando? - preguntó después de soltar una carcajada

- No... No creas que me agrada tu existencia hurón ... pero existes, y ahora eres parte de la vida de nuestra Hermione... y como yo no pretendo dejar de verla ni dejar ser su amigo como lo he sido durante estos 7 años, tendré que acostumbrarme a que respires mi mismo aire... No quiero hacerle las cosas difíciles a ella, se merece tranquilidad después de todo lo que ha (y hemos) vivido...- explicó seriamente el pelirrojo.

- Mira tú, eres tan santo como Potter... aunque si mal no recuerdo, el que más la incomodado en el último tiempo haz sido tú - espetó con malicia... en su interior, no le creía ni una sola palabra a Weasley.

- No fastidies – amenazó el muchacho arrugando su pecosa nariz – Hice un enorme esfuerzo para hablarte civilizadamente... por lo demás, si ella me perdonó, nada tienes tu que recriminarme.

Se miraron unos segundos evaluativamente... ninguno de los dos parpadeaba y sus respectivos ojos comenzaron a arder... Algunos, los más observadores como Theo y Ginny, se dieron cuenta de que se estaba avecinando una tormenta, sin embargo, cuando se estaban haciendo los ánimos para intervenir entre ambos muchachos, ingresó por la puerta el principal motivo de sus diferencias, Hermione Granger, quien de inmediato los miró con sorpresa y algo de temor al verlos frente a frente con expresiones no muy amigables.

- Herms! Recuperaste tu color! – exclamó el pelirrojo cambiando su tenso rostro a una flamante sonrisa, acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo que tensó el pálido rostro de Draco.

- Eehh...si – dijo la castaña levemente ruborizada por la efusividad de su amigo, mirando tímidamente al rubio, quien en esos momentos no le quitaba los ojos de encima...

- ¿Y como lo lograste? – preguntó Harry, abrazándola de la misma forma, tratando de desviar la atención.

- A decir verdad, yo no hice nada...

- ¿Cómo? – esbozó finalmente Draco realizando una mueca - ¿Entonces quien?

- La misma Saunier ...espera! – exclamó al ver como el rubio se disponía a salir a toda velocidad de la sala, de seguro, a recriminarle a la pelinegra el haberse acercado nuevamente a su novia a pesar de su clara advertencia – No me hizo nada malo... en serio... al parecer se veía arrepentida...

- No le compres ese cuento – espetó Pansy desde la mesa – Esa no es de confiar...

- Por primera vez concuerdo con Parkinson – secundó Ginny .

- Bueno...Dejen de conjeturar¿Vale? lo importante es que Hermione ya no tiene la cabeza verde... Salud por eso! – dijo Ron, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y levantando una lata de cerveza de mantequilla de la mesa.

Todos lo imitaron, menos Draco y Hermione, quienes seguían mirándose mutuamente tratando de leerse los pensamientos...

- ¿No vas a brindar por tu novia? – dijo el pelirrojo con sorna, ofreciéndole un vaso de cerveza al muchacho...-... ¿Acaso me vas a dejar con el brazo estirado? – preguntó al ver que Draco no hacia ningún ademán en recibirlo – Yo pensaba que los Malfoy, con toda su fortuna, tenían mejores modales...- espetó con una sonrisa irónica.

Ante tamaña provocación, Draco agarró el vaso con violencia, bebió la mitad de su contenido de un sorbo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, desapareciendo del lugar sin explicaciones ni despedidas...

Hermione no entendía la actitud del muchacho, y aunque salió tras de él para hablar, no pudo encontrarlo a pesar de lo mucho que recorrió... finalmente se dio por vencida, dejando su charla para mañana... después de todo, era sábado y además tenían la entrevista para el profeta... no podría arrancarse de ella.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Te acompaño hasta tu sala común? – Preguntó Alexander una vez que la celebración había finalizado.

- ¿Porqué¿Me puedo perder en el trayecto? – replicó burlonamente Pansy, pues le encantaba molestar al cuervo.

- Puede ser...también te puedes aburrir como ostra caminando sola hacia allá... – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y como se supone que me vas a entretener? – preguntó significativamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras jugaba con su pelo.

- Ehhh... bueno... yo...- balbuceaba el chico, rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

- Si, me puedes acompañar – dijo tomándolo del brazo- Pero no me enojo si quieres algo más que acompañarme... es broma! - agregó al ver las enrojecidas orejas del Ravenclaw.

Caminaron entre risas sin soltarse del brazo... ambos se sentían sumamente cómodos con la presencia del otro...increíblemente acompañados...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Se merece un cruciatus...no, se merece más de uno! **_Exclamaba mentalmente Malfoy mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas en dirección a las mazmorras... A decir verdad, no podía humanamente describir la ira que sentía hacia el pobretón Weasley en esos momentos... siempre lo había odiado, pero su odio se había incrementado especialmente este año... y que ahora el susodicho tuviera la desfachatez de ofrecerle una tregua para luego provocarlo con una actitud tan cariñosa hacia su castaña, lo cegó de rencor... Estaba seguro que algo tramaba, que quería provocarlo, y que, probablemente, se valdría de su larga amistad con ella para hacerlo... Pero no, no caería en su juego...

Cuando por fin logró llegar a su habitación en tiempo record, se sacó las prendas con rapidez y se zambulló en sus costosas sábanas de seda, tapándose por completo... tratando de conciliar el sueño...

- Hijo – escuchó unos minutos más tarde.

- No jodas Nott – amenazó duramente

- ¿Nott? – repitió desconcertado y algo dolido.

- Déjame en paz ¿quieres? Te prometo que mañana estaré igual que siempre, pero por hoy déjame... Ni yo entiendo porqué estoy así, de manera que es improbable que pueda explicártelo.

- Aha...

Sintió como Theo salía de la habitación sigilosamente, evitando el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse... bufó una vez más y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a que morfeo se llevara todo su mal genio... Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió.

En el sueño se sentía increíblemente despierto... Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos dentro del castillo, cuando de pronto, como si fuera un fantasma, lo atravesó Gilderoy Lockhart con una actitud muy vanidosa ante las muchachas que lo observaban con anhelo..._**¿No que ese farsante estaba en San mungo? **_Se preguntó extrañado... algo no estaba funcionando bien...

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala común de Slytherin, quedando completamente petrificado al verse a si mismo parado ante la chimenea, con varios centímetros menos y con el pelo engominado hacia atrás. Sin duda alguna estaba soñando, pero parecía tan real... tan actual...

- "_**¿Porqué usas anteojos?" – **_dijo su versión pequeña

- "_**Oh...uh...para leer" – **_respondió un incómodo Goyle

- "_**Leer? No sabía que pudieras leer..."**_

A Draco se le formó una sonrisa traviesa con dicha respuesta... desde pequeño su principal fuerte había sido la ironía y el sarcasmo...Sin embargo, notó algo que en ese entonces no había podido vislumbrar...tanto Goyle como Crabble se veían nerviosos por algo... lanzándose miradas cómplices... removiéndose en sus asientos...

- "_**Mi padre siempre ha dicho que Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha pasado a este lugar...".- **_Draco actual frunció el ceño ante su propia soberbia infantil

- "_**Te equivocas!" – **_gritó furioso Goyle

El rubio arqueo la ceja al mismo tiempo que la imagen de él... definitivamente, había algo que no encajaba en la actitud de ambos gorilones...

- "_**¿QUÉ¿Acaso crees que hay algo peor en este lugar que Dumbledore?"**_ – preguntó el Draco de 12 años amenazadoramente.

- "_**...¿Harry Potter?"**_ – esbozó inseguro el muchacho

- "_**Buen punto Goyle. Tienes razón"**_ – contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

_**Aquí hay gato encerrado, **_sentenció mentalmente el Sly... En esa época no había podido notarlo ya que no era una persona observadora... solo estaba preocupado de si mismo y el resto no importaba verdaderamente... Pero ahora, era completamente distinto...

- "_**Ya te dije que no sé quien abrió la cámara de los secretos Goyle!!!!!! Ya me lo habías preguntado... Pero la última vez que fue abierta, un sangre sucia murió, es cuestión de tiempo que otro caiga...y si me preguntan, por mi que fuera Granger."**_

_**¿QUÉ? **_Exclamó el rubio, _**¿Deseé la muerte de Hermione¿Cómo...? es decir... siempre la fastidié pero eso dista mucho...**_En ese momento, mientras su versión joven se giraba pudo ver como Crabble se abalanzaba contra en su contra furioso, siendo interceptado por Goyle...pero..._**¿Son realmente ellos?.**_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar... El cabello de Crabble comenzó a cambiar a un color anaranjado, mientras que en la frente de Goyle se formaba una cicatriz de forma de rayo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ese sábado madrugó como nunca... Se había dormido tan ansiosa de que llegara el sábado que su cerebro no necesitó muchas horas de sueño para sentirse satisfecho. Se arregló con rapidez y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, recibiendo un regaño por parte de la señora gorda por hacerla trabajar desde tan temprano.

Miró el reloj. 6:30 am... _**Aún no abren el gran comedor...**_ razonó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la entrada de la sala común de las serpientes. Cuando finalmente llegó, se sentó en el pasillo abriendo un gran libro de Artimancia, para pasar los minutos de espera de manera productiva.

Sintió como se abría la puerta, y sin esperanzas miró para ver de quien se trataba... más su sorpresa fue al ver que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy, precisamente a quien estaba esperando. Miró nuevamente su reloj, 6:45 am..._**¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?**_. Se dedicó a observarlo aprovechando de que aún él no notaba su presencia... Se veía cansado, despeinado y un poco encorvado... en su rostro se marcaban unas oscuras ojeras...como si no hubiera pegado el ojo en toda la noche...

Se dio cuenta de que el muchacho en ese estado de letargo no se daría cuenta por sus propios medios de que ella se encontraba ahí, sentada en el suelo, así que cuando pasó por su lado lo agarró del pantalón...

- ¿QUÉ MIER...?...¿Hermione? P... pero...¿Qué haces en el suelo?- preguntó sumamente extrañado, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla.

- Esperándote – contestó con simpleza, aceptando la ayuda ofrecida.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Bueno, al parecer no soy la única que madruga – dijo mirándolo inquisidoramente - ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

- Si – contestó titubeando...no quería preocuparla por unos sueños estúpidos

- Mentiroso. ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir? - insistió.

- ¿Por qué siempre me interrogas? – replicó ofendido

- No te desvíes. Respóndeme.

- Insomnio¿Te suena? – contestó más duramente de lo que hubiese querido

- Ah...- esbozó la chica algo sentida por su tono.

(ACÁ PONER PLAY A LA CANCIÓN "WITH OR WITHOUT YOU" DE U2, ESTA EN EL BLOG TAMBIÉN)

Se dió cuenta que había cometido un error al hablarle así...Instintivamente Draco se acercó a la castaña envolviéndola en sus brazos, en un cálido y tierno abrazo... apretándola firmemente de la cintura, como si quisiera evitar que de un momento a otro la chica se desvaneciera.

- ¿Sabías que yo me muero si te pasa algo? – le susurró al oído acongojado.

- Draco...- murmuró pasando sus extremidades por detrás de su cuello. - ¿Por qué me dices esto?...

- Sólo quería asegurarme que lo supieras – contestó separándose unos centímetros para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. – No podría perdonarme si te pasara algo...

Ella le devolvía la mirada enternecida, pero a la vez confundida, por el súbito temor del chico... Él la miraba con angustia, no pudiendo creer que alguna vez hubiera deseado la muerte de una chica tan maravillosa..._**¿Y si hubiera pasado?¿Y si Potter y Weasley no hubieran conseguido despetrificarla?¿Y si...? ...**_El peso se iba instalando cada vez más en su pecho, no encontrando vía de escape... un sentimiento de culpabilidad inmensurable.

De pronto, desesperado, se dirigió a los labios de la castaña, besándola con ansiedad, asegurándose de que estaba ahí, con él, y que no lo odiaba, que lo quería y deseaba tanto como él a ella... De a poco fue avanzando hacia al frente sin dejar de besarla, sin separarse ni un milímetro de la muchacha, chocando finalmente con la fría pared, no dejándole vía alguna de escape...

Hermione se había entregado completamente a la intempestiva pasión de Draco, correspondiendo cada uno de sus besos con el mismo énfasis... igualmente cargados de sentimientos... Un gemido se le escapó al sentir como el rubio había comenzado a descender por su cuello beso a beso, deteniéndose en el hueco de su clavícula, entreteniéndose ahí un rato para volver a subir por el otro costado, nuevamente, en dirección a los labios... El corazón de la castaña latía a gran velocidad, como exigiendo salir en ese mismo instante...

Derrepente se separó bruscamente de ella, tomándola de la mano y empezando a correr en dirección a los jardines... ella, atontada por sus caricias, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada hasta que sintió frío entrándole por las fosas nasales... Se encontraban en el patio del colegio, el cual estaba cubierto de un blanco manto de nieve... no por nada faltaban menos de dos semanas para navidad...

- ¿Qué hacemos acá? - Preguntó extrañada

- Arrancando de Theo – Explicó mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la envolvía en el cuello de ella.

- ¿Theo?

- ¿No lo viste salir de la sala¿Tan desconcentrada te tenía? Eso debe ser todo un mérito...- replicó Draco burlonamente...

- Hurón presumido - bufó cruzándose de brazos amurrada

- Hey! Pero no te enojes... no pretendía dejarlo a medias...

No tuvo tiempo para responder cuando vió que estaba a punto de ser atrapada nuevamente por él... trató de evitarlo, pero al hacerlo, chocó con una piedra escondida por la nieve, y cayó de espaldas... llevándoselo con ella...

- Si querías esto solo tenías que pedirlo... Pero de esta forma te resfriaras... así que con permiso.- dijo abrazándola con fuerza y rodando...dejándola a ella encima – Así esta mejor... – susurró antes de afirmarla por la nuca para seguir besándola...

Y ella, se siguió dejando besar...sintiendo como unos copos de nieve empezaban a caer sobre sus cabezas...

- Pasa... la ...navidad...conmigo... - pidió Draco entre besos.

- No... pue...do... mis...pa...dres - contestó a duras penas.

- Miente...por...mi...- soltó en un tono autoritario - Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

- Esta bien...


	29. Chapter 29

Estimados lectores! Su abogada poco seria se derrite al sol!

Definitivamente el calor me anula la actividad cerebral, con suerte me alcanza para mis audiencias...por eso el retraso (también por las festividades, claro). En fin, pero he regresado, con un nuevo capítulo solo para ustedes! A latigazo limpio tuve que obligar a mis neuronas a funcionar, ya que las ideas estaban, pero muy abstractamente.

**Awwwww**, a veces me gustaría ser talentosa en el dibujo para poder hacer algunos fanart para que vean las cosas como yo...snif...en fin.

**Saludos particulares a:**

**Chibi, **No te preocupes, si te llega un Draco de regalo no te delatare con tu novio (shhhhh es un secreto). Me encanta hacerte moricionar, revivir y moricionar nuevamente, ese es mi principal objetivo como escritora (hell yeah!). Ah! Me reí mucho rato con lo de las pizzas XD.

**Nydia Hiragizawa, **Siii, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia! (como no ¬¬), el miente por mi salió muy romántico no? Gracias por las felicitaciones y felicidades en este año para ti también.

**Karyta, **te hice caso y busque en google al tipo... OMG, está bastante potable, que quieres que te diga jajaja. Le diste un abrazo tu o tu amiga? Eso no lo entendí, pero si fue a ti es comprensible que sigas en las nubes. Ahh! Y lo del permiso ya lo había dicho antes pero de otra forma "tiene que tener nuestra aprobación", lo recuerdas?. Saludos!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **No te preocupes! Haré un esfuerzo especial en la pareja pansy/alex solo por ti. Aunque debo confesar que le agarré mucho cariño también. Y tienes toda la razón...los fanfic son enviciantes! Que te vaya muy bien este año y espero que moriciones!

Evadneh , hahaha, también juegas al karaoke? Mira, de verdad eres mi gemela perdida en España. Y si, la poción lo que hace es que la persona sueñe con las cosas malas que ha hecho durante su vida, provocándole sentimientos de culpa. 

Nana 3? La historia prohibida? Ouch, lo veo improbable, porque a decir verdad, su historia es media triple x jajaja. Pero sería re bueno, total, las películas han abarcado solo la mitad de lo que hay en el manga. Ahhh! Muchas felicidades para ti también! Ojalá un día vaya a Barcelona, y me haces un tour!

**Asumi Malfoy, **que bueno que te hayan encantado! La canción de Santana es de lo mejor, candente, candente. A mi también me gustaría verlo en serie o película, pero ahí si que me demandan de derechos de autor!!

**María, **Podríamos escribir un libro de frases dracreanas porque pucha que se tira buenas líneas él. Debería escribir un manual ultra sencillo para enseñarle al resto de los boludos a comportarse como todo un galán. Yo aún espero que me llegue de regalo de navidad, aunque el viejito pascuero ya se retrasó mucho!.

Oye, ten cuidado con la baba que igual mancha! Lo se por experiencia propia jajajajaja.

Gracias por tus mega gigantosos reviews, que siempre me sacan hartas risas!. Y no te preocupes, obviamente cuidaré a Alex.

**JocelynAndrea, **Feliz año para ti también!, me leías de hace tiempo? Woo, gracias por registrarte y dejarme un comentario! Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas con una lectura entretenida.

**Kaoru Riddle, **Gracias por las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos! Espero que también tu 2008 esté lleno de exitos!

**Karix, **Te encuentro toda la razón... con el, le mentimos hasta el demon lord no?, jajajajaja, morí con el "draco donde andai te espero en viña", me imaginé a karen diciéndolo y exploté de la risa. CAMINEMOS JUNTAS! Por cualquier sendero, de asfalto, piedras, arena, tierra, etc. Cuenta conmigo.

**Embercita, **Siii navidad juntos...uy, se viene bueno eso. Oye, shuatas¿quieres viajar around the world? Yo también quería, pero cometí el error de meterme en la carrera más complicada para ello!, a menos que te metas en la academia diplomática. Allá capaz que te envíen hasta a algún país africano desconocido. Saludos y gracias por los animos!

**Beautifly**, Siii, ya empezó a hacer efecto... pobre de mi rubio! Nanai nanai. Feliz año nuevo para ti también!

**Emma Drake,** noooo no te mueras!!! Bueno, si, pero solo un poquito P, gracias por hacerme caso con lo de la música! Definitivamente haré un pack de las canciones que he utilizado y las subiré a rapidshare. ( y si, la ultima parte sube la temperatura!)

**Kharlie, **Lo de ese sueño es solo el comienzo, los efectos de la pocion es que sueñes con aquellas cosas malas que has hecho, provocándote un sentimiento de culpa horrible. Van de menor a mayor, así que te podrás imaginar que cosas estará soñando Draco el en futuro! (pobrecito...) ¿Porqué preguntas si pienso hacerlo no apto para menores? No entendi, debe ser el calor que me mató las pocas neuronas que me quedaban hahaha.

_**Saludos generales para el resto de los lectores, y espero sus comentarios. **_

**_PLAY_**

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

_Y ella, se siguió dejando besar...sintiendo como unos copos de nieve empezaban a caer sobre sus cabezas..._

_- Pasa... la ...navidad...conmigo... - pidió Draco entre besos._

_- No... pue...do... mis...pa...dres - contestó a duras penas._

_- Miente...por...mi...- soltó en un tono autoritario - Te prometo que no te arrepentirás._

_- Esta bien..._

**29.-**

_**¿Dónde diablos se metieron?!**_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Alexander mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, _**Irresponsables, iresponsables!**_. Ya casi era la hora, faltaban breves minutos para que llegara el periodista y él era el único que se encontraba en el lugar acordado.

- Tranquilizate! Ya me estás mareando! – Reclamó la pelinegra un poco molesta por no ser el centro de atención del muchacho.

- ¡Como quieres que lo haga! Esta es una gran oportunidad que no debe ser desperdiciada!... si estos idiotas no llegan, más les vale estar muertos... – masculló el chico de ojos avellana, echando humito por las orejas.

- Como sea, te quedas solo refunfuñando... – dijo la chica tratando de avanzar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, él se puso adelante y no la dejó seguir - ¿Qué quieres? – espetó arrugando la nariz.

- No te puedes ir, no podría estar acá esperando solo.

- ¿Y porque no? Búscate a cualquier fanática para que te acompañe, total, después de la presentación son celebridades – ironizó Pansy con un dejo de molestia.

- ¿Celosa? – inquirió sonriendo levemente.

- Ya quisieras... – contestó rodando los ojos. – Ahora¿Me dejas pasar?, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con un histérico.

- No. Yo quiero que tu me acompañes... a decir verdad, me gustaría que siempre me acompañaras...

- ...

- Digo... si ando solo me pueden violar.- bromeó sintiéndose un poco incomodo por su casi declaración.

- Ahhhh, o sea¿soy algo así como tu guardaespaldas? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Algo así... – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y que gano yo?

- ¿Acaso mi compañía no es suficiente? – soltó arrogantemente.

- Creo que te está haciendo muy mal juntarte con tanta serpiente - comentó evitando sonreir

- A mi no me molesta... es más, ya te dije que me atraen las serpientes...

Justo en ese preciso instante aparecieron por el retrato el resto de los integrantes del grupo, dejando a una Pansy muy agradecida al no tener que responder esa indirecta tan directa... a decir verdad, se sentía muy atraída hacia el cuervo, pero una parte de ella se rehusaba a arriesgarse a querer de nuevo a alguien... No quería sufrir... y a pesar de que Alexander se veía que no mataba una mosca, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para meter las manos al fuego por él.

- ¿QUÉ ESTABAN PENSANDO¿DÓNDE CRESTA SE HABIAN METIDO? – vociferó con una ira desconocida el aparentemente apacible Ravenclaw.

**_Flashback_**

Dos estudiantes corrían por la nieve, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la lechucería. El que iba más adelante prácticamente arrastraba al otro del brazo, quien no podía seguir corriendo de esa forma.

- Draco basta! Déjame descansar! – reclamó la castaña a duras penas – Además, tenemos que ir a la entrevista, nos vamos a retrasar!

- Ni pensarlo, vas a enviar ese sobre ahora mismo – contestó el chico sin detenerse un instante.

- ¿No puede ser después de...?

- Ni hablar. Vamos, envías la carta y regresamos con el resto. – interrumpió el rubio.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque si dejo que pasen los minutos te vas a arrepentir

- No lo haré

- Si lo harás. Te vendrá todo el cargo de conciencia y me dirás que no puedes mentirle a tus padres... Te conozco.

Hermione se dio por vencida y siguió con pereza a Draco, sintiendo como si el camino se hubiera hecho más largo de un momento a otro. Los copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabezas, y el frío les tenía las narices congeladas, a pesar de lo bien abrigados que se encontraban. Finalmente, llegó la parte más complicada...las escaleras. La muchacha protestó, rehusándose a subirlas hasta haber descansado por lo menos cinco minutos...como respuesta, vio que el rubio se la echaba en la espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Bájame, bájame! – gritaba la castaña mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en los hombros.

- Deja de moverte ¿Quieres?, que te haces más pesada! –regañó Draco comenzando a subir la escalera.

- Te vas a dañar la espalda si me cargas! – exclamó casi chillando.

- No sería la primera vez que me pasa eso por llevar una rata de biblioteca a cuestas...

-...- La leona se quedó callada... _**es verdad...no es la primera vez, **_pensó, recordando aquella ocasión en la que su peor enemigo la cargó todo el trayecto de regreso al castillo al no poder caminar por su propia cuenta a causa de la gran tristeza que le ocasionaba el que Ron hubiera terminado con ella

- Me pregunto si Pansy tendrá todavía de esa crema... a pesar de que olía como un Troll, me arregló la espalda de inmediato con ese masaje..

- Esta bien. Me quedaré tranquila. - dijo finalmente

- Que extraño¿Granger obedeciéndome? – soltó en un tono burlón.

- Pero solo con una condición. – dijo obviando el comentario.

- ¿Cuál? – inquirió mientras seguía subiendo peldaño por peldaño

- Que si te hieres la espalda, Pansy no podrá masajeártela.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó extrañado, deteniendo su marcha.

- Porque ahora me tienes a mi. Yo puedo hacerlo.

No supo porqué, pero Draco sentía como su pálida cara, más pálida aún por el frío, iba tomando un leve sonrojo. Asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta para evitar hablar y siguió su camino hasta que finalmente llegó a destino, depositándola en el suelo.

- Tenemos un problema – informó la chica

- ¿Qué?

- No tengo lechuza.

- Eso no es problema, usas la de Theo – Dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba a un ave completamente negra como la noche.

- ¿Y porqué no me prestas la tuya?

- Porque la usaré – respondió a la vez que se acercaba a otra ave de un color gris brillante que casi parecía plateada, enrollándole un pergamino en la pata. – Vamos _Stardust_, entrégasela a ella¿de acuerdo?

- ¿A ella? – preguntó ceñuda - ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Me vas a celar todo el tiempo?- replicó el Sly divertido.

- ¿Me vas a responder?- insistió molesta

- Me encanta verte así. – soltó acercándose a ella lentamente, afirmándola por la cintura para acercarla – Es una carta para mi madre¿De acuerdo? Le estoy escribiendo para avisarles que no pasaré la navidad allá.

Hermione se había olvidado completamente. _**¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? **_Se preguntó un poco desolada... había olvidado que Draco tenía padres, y que sus padres no eran nadie más ni nadie menos que Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, un par de aristocráticos obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre y enemigos declarados de los hijos de muggles... personas que la rechazarían de inmediato al saber la relación que tenía con su hijo.

- ¿Porqué pones esa cara? .- preguntó preocupado el chico, sin dejar de abrazarla

- Por nada... En fin... ¿Vamos a pasar la navidad en el castillo? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Estás loca! Ni muerto, demasiado aburrido

- ¿Entonces? No entiendo.

- Nos vamos a ir de viaje.- sentenció

- AH?!!?- exclamó abriendo ampliamente la boca.

- Ya decidí el lugar, pero será una sorpresa – informó con una sonrisa de lado, comenzando a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

- Pero...como...yo...este... – balbuceaba confundida.

- NO! - gritó deteniéndose de un sopetón - Mira la hora!, hay que correr de regreso antes que lleguemos atrasados! – gritó el rubio, tomándola de la mano, e iniciando una nueva carrera.

**_Fin Flashback_**

- No nos hables de ese modo, además, no tengo porque responderte – espetó Draco frunciendo el ceño... a él nadie lo reta.

- Lo sentimos! – exclamó la castaña, con un evidente sentimiento de culpa.

- No le pidas disculpas! De hecho, ni siquiera llegamos atrasados!- exclamó a su vez el rubio señalando el reloj – Si tu llegas antes no es nuestro problema...aunque no entiendo porqué te quejas si estabas a** SOLAS** con Pansy.- espetó recalcando la palabra - ... te advierto, más te vale comportarte si quieres obtener mi permiso – soltó sardónicamente logrando un sonrojo de la pelinegra y una mirada confundida del cuervo.

- Pues yo llegué tarde porque acompañé en la mañana a Luna a darle de comer a los Thestral, y nos perdimos de regreso – confesó Theo. - ¿Te satisface como excusa?

- ¿Puedes verlos? – preguntó interesado Alexander - ¿Viste morir a alguien en la batalla?

- No. Los veo desde pequeño, desde el asesinato de mis padres – contestó con simpleza, tomando asiento en el sillón más cercano.

- Este... bueno... – empezó el cuervo un poco incómodo por su metida de pata – En cualquier momento los del profeta estarán por llegar, así que les voy a pedir algo... si les preguntan sobre su vida privada no respondan la pregunta, esto incluye las preguntas de índole amoroso, no deben saber que tienen pareja.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntaron desconcertados los chicos

- Entiendo – esbozó la castaña – Ya me lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo?

- Miren... si bien, lo importante de una banda es la música, también es importante los integrantes de él. Si son o no atractivos, si están comprometidos, su personalidad...todo eso suma o resta puntos de popularidad...

No pudo seguir explicándole las razones de mercado pues en ese mismo instante llegaban los enviados del periódico. Un periodista y una fotógrafa bastante jóvenes, con una pluma y una cámara magica

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Un muchacho pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en el pasto, debajo de los tres aros Quidditch, disfrutando de los agradables rayos de sol que llegaban a su rostro... Dando por hecho que en estos momentos, su plan estaba en pleno desarrollo...

Tan satisfecho de la vida estaba, que no se percató que ya no se encontraba solo, alguien se había sentado a su lado... que le miraba atentamente

- Hola Ronald – dijo una voz femenina cargada de sensualidad.

- Oh...ho..hola – balbuceó Ron incorporándose, al ver quien estaba a su lado. – Sophie... digo... Saunier.

- No te preocupes, puedes tutearme – dijo luego de soltar una falsa risita – Después de todo... estamos en las mismas.

- ¿Disculpa? – esbozó extrañado.

- Me he informado de todo lo que ocurre en el colegio ¿sabes? Y últimamente te he estado observando... – dijo misteriosamente

- ¿Ah si¿Y para que? – preguntó algo desconfiado... los ojos de la chica podían ser preciosos, pero su mirada evocaba la más pura maldad.

- Quería ver si en ti tengo un cómplice...

- ¿cómplice?

- Verás... sé de tu fallida relación con Granger – el chico frunció el ceño – Y también sé de tu público odio hacia Draco – toda la expresión de Ron se ensombreció – Pero, he estado observándote, y tengo la certeza que no te darás por vencido tan fácilmente... ¿o me equivoco?

- No son tus asuntos – Espetó con dureza, levantándose con violencia.

- Tranquilo... tranquilo...- dijo ella, levantándose también – Vengo a proponerte un trato – agregó, mientras tocaba con el índice el pecho del pelirrojo, formando pequeños círculos – Tu la quieres , yo lo quiero... si nos unimos, probablemente podremos separarlos.

- Trabajo solo – soltó con más nerviosismo de lo que hubiese querido...después de todo, tenía debilidad por las veelas.

- Ahhh... entonces reconoces que no te has dado por vencido...

- Yo...- reprochándose mentalmente por ser tan bocaza.

- No importa. Yo también estoy moviendo mis piezas, pero me tranquiliza saber que no soy la única... por cierto, no nos haría nada de mal divertirnos mientrs tanto – le susurró al oído antes de marcharse, provocándole un tremendo escalofrío.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llevaban alrededor de una hora en aquella bendita entrevista. El chico periodista de reemplazo (pues el señor Boost no había podido asistir) era bastante incisivo, realizando muchas preguntas incómodas... indagando bastante sobre el pasado de los integrantes de Lotus. Por su parte, la fotógrafa, en ningún momento dejó de hacer el molestoso _click, _enfocándose principalmente en los hombres, sin tomar en consideración a la vocalista del grupo.

- Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente ¿o no? – soltó Alex un poco fastidiado... de haber sabido que mandarían a otro sujeto no se habría arriesgado a realizar la entrevista.

- Casi, casi – Dijo el moreno periodista – Me faltan algunas preguntas.

- Por favor apúrese, que tengo hambre y ya casi es hora del almuerzo – pidió Theo con cara suplicante.

- Esta bien, esta pregunta va para el guitarrista... ¿Qué se siente acarrear el apellido Malfoy¿Un apellido tan controversial, antes importante y ahora vapuleado?

El semblante de Draco se ensombreció, enviándoles avadas, crucios y muchos otros maleficios que conocía como aprendiz de mortífago.

- Como te atreves?! – chilló la castaña escandalizada

- ¿Podrías hacernos el favor de retirarte? Esto terminó – ordenó Alex duramente.

- Tarado – siseó Theo por su parte.

- Pero no ha respondido mi pregunta – insistió mordazmente el moreno.

- Puedes entubártela donde mejor te quepa – espetó el rubio, levantándose con elegancia y saliendo del lugar.

- Es mejor que te vayas si no quieres terminar muerto – amenazó Nott, evidentemente molesto, empuñando su varita... él era muy simpatico...hasta que le tocaban un ser querido.

- No te preocupes, me encargaré personalmente de informarle a su jefe de su lamentable comportamiento – soltó el cuervo, tomando de la túnica al periodista y arrastrándolo afuera de la sala.

- Bien hecho! – aplaudió Pansy, orgullosa de él...provocándole una tonta sonrisa.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los chicos se dispersaron, cada uno por su parte, alegando distintas cosas que hacer... Por su parte, Draco caminaba furibundo por los pasillos hasta que sintió como una presencia lo seguía cual sombra.

- ¿Quién diablos ...? Ah!, Bleu¿Qué te traes?¿Porqué me sigues? – preguntó atropelladamente

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Estamos hablando.

- ¿A que te referías?- preguntó gravemente Alex.

- ¿A que me refería? – repitió desconcertado.

- ¿Para que precisamente necesito algún permiso tuyo? – aclaró el cuervo.

- Ahhhh...eso – esbozó la serpiente con una sonrisa burlona – Bueno, si quieres intentar algo con Pansy debes tener mi aprobación.

- ¿Ah si¿Y de donde sacaste tamaña idea de que quiero algo con ella? – preguntó ceñudo. – Además¿Por qué debería tener tu aprobación?

- ¿Entonces no es así? Bah! Es una lástima...te prefería a ti que al otro muchacho... pero bueno... – espetó significativamente

- ¿Qué otro muchacho?- inquirió algo incómodo.

- ¿No sabes? Un Slytherin que anda vuelto loco por ella. La persigue a todos lados y prácticamente ya quiere proponerle matrimonio...

- ¿En serio? – interrumpió con la mandíbula desencajada.

- En serio – mintió descaradamente, pero de manera convincente – Pero eso no debería importarte... ¿O si?

- ...

- ¿Te comió la lengua un hipógrifo? – soltó con malicia, sabiendo que su plan había tenido resultado.

- Permiso... recordé que tengo algo que hacer...- dijo antes de salir a toda marcha, probablemente, en búsqueda de cierta muchacha pálida de cabello negro

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La noche del sábado llegó, así como también las pesadillas del rubio que se revolvía en sus sábanas sin poder conciliar un sueño corriente. Cada cierto tiempo despertaba... inquieto, cansado, frustrado... sintiéndose la peor basura del planeta... recordando cada una de las maldades que había cometido cuando era más joven... desde cosas pequeñas, como aquellos insultos proferidos a los hijos de muggles o cuando molestaba a los niños menores, quitándole sus cosas en su calidad de prefecto... hasta otras de tal calibre que él preferiría no recordar...

Se rindió incorporándose en la cama , tomando un pergamino y tinta, aprovechando de avanzar con su tarea de compositor de la banda... para que, después de todo, algo provechoso tuviera su segunda noche de insomnio. Curiosamente, aquella noche le puso letra a tres canciones... todo un record.

El domingo hizo su aparición, y él aún no podía pegar un ojo sin tener esos estúpidos recuerdos. Theo lo observaba con preocupación y le insistió hasta el cansancio que se tomara el día, que descansara, pero él no quiso. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al retrato de la dama gorda, esperando el momento en que la castaña saliera. Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos sin novedad... Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un _bombarda_ a la gorda chillona que no dejaba de hablarle, salió la pequeña comadreja a tomar desayuno, quien después de sorprenderse de verlo ahí le informó que Hermione se encontraba en cama, recuperándose de un fuerte resfrío... Draco se reprochó mentalmente, pues sabía perfectamente que la condición de la castaña era completamente su culpa. Fue su idea sacarla al frío, besarla bajo la nieve y arrastrarla a la lechucería..._**maldición...**_

Volvió a su habitación y le escribió una pequeña nota, a la cual iba adjunta una rosa completamente roja... de ahí fue al gran comedor y le encargó su entrega a la chica Weasley, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Potty que de seguro, malinterpretó todo...Pero al rubio no le importó. Sin desayunar siquiera, volvió a su sala común a seguir componiendo, completamente solo.

Finalmente el sol se escondió dando paso a un millar de estrellas resplandecientes. Draco bufó con fastidio, anticipando desde ya que sería otra noche sin dormir... pero quiso hacer el intento. Subió a paso lento hasta llegar a su habitación, y se metió a la cama sin siquiera ponerse el pijama. Cerró los ojos esperando pronto caer...

_**Oh no!**_, exclamó mentalmente al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo... _Dumbledore se encontraba apoyado contra un muro y muy pálido, se limitó a mirarlo para luego esbozar un "buenas noches Draco". __**Maldición, maldición, maldición, **_pensaba Draco, sabiendo precisamente que momento estaba punto de revivir.

- "_No, no estoy solo, por su no lo sabía, esta noche hay mortífagos en su colegio"_ – expresó con soberbia su versión de 16 años.

- "_Vaya, vaya, muy astuto. Encontraste la forma de introducirlos ¿no?"_

_**No! Sáquenme de aquí! No quiero ver esto! **_Gritaba desesperado, tratando inhumanamente de despertar...no lográndolo en absoluto...se podía ver a si mismo, respirando entrecortadamente, apuntando con su varita a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, al único que temía el que no debe ser nombrado...

- "_Draco, Draco... tu no eres ningún asesino..."_

_**Claro que no lo soy!**_Exclamó apretando los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos aún más pálidos de lo que ya por naturaleza eran.

- "_¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no sabe de qué soy capaz¡ni sabe lo que ya he hecho"_

_**Eres patético! **_Se recriminó mentalmente... recordaba exactamente lo que sintió en esos momentos...un profundo miedo...un gran terror...disfrazada de una arrogancia insólita.

- "_...Y la idea de envenenar la hidromiel me la dio esa sangre impura de Granger; un día en la biblioteca oí como decía que Filch no sabía distinguir pociones..."_

- "_Te agradecería que delante de mí no emplearas esa expresión tan injuriosa"_

- "_ja ja ja¿le molesta que diga sangre impura cuando estoy a punto de matarlo?"_

- "_Si, me molesta"_

Draco se sentó en el piso de su sueño derrotado...no quería verse a si mismo otra vez haciendo eso... ya mucho le había costado olvidarlo para volver a revivirlo...pero al parecer... cualquier intento de despertar era inútil...Esperó que ocurriera todo... escuchó como Amycus, Alecto y Greyback lo presionaban para que terminara el trabajo...y vio como su apreciado profesor se le adelanto y mató al viejo director, evitándole la desdicha de mancharse las manos con sangre por la eternidad...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba aburrida. Demasiado aburrida. Por primera vez en su vida, lamentaba el hechizo que no permitía que ningún chico pudiera llegar a su dormitorio... La verdad, su tarde hubiera sido mucho más agradable de haber tenido la compañía de Draco... _**Draco**_, _**Draco, Draco **_repetía mentalmente, y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro recordando la nota que había recibido por la mañana a manos de Ginny, junto con una bella rosa.

"_**Querida Hermione: Lamento que te hayas resfriado. Todo es mi culpa. Prometo recompensarte a penas te mejores. Ya te extraño.**_

_**D.M."**_

Era una nota corta, casi telegráfica, pero a ella le había encantado recibirla..._**Tonto... **_pensó pícaramente... _**si estás son las consecuencias... estoy dispuesta a que me dé neumonía...**_


	30. Chapter 30

HOOOOOOLAAAAA 

Disculpen el retraso! Me he visto sumamente explotada tanto en el trabajo como en mi práctica profesional...les juro que me duele todo, todo!. Llegó como zombie a la casa y de ahí los escasos minutos que tengo los pierdo comiendo...grrrr...

En fin. Acá les dejo otro alucinante (espero) capítulo de Lotus. En esta oportunidad necesitaran el blog nuevamente, **h t t p / l o t u s – f i c . b l o g s p o t . c o m , **donde hay una canción que utilizaremos de banda sonora, llamada "**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps" de CAKE. **

**Esop. **Ahora respondiendo los reviews que tan feliz me hacen:

**Chibi, **Me imagino que te viste contrariada. Por un lado, está Draco (OMG) y Alex, que nos sacan suspiros, y por el otro esta Ron y Sophie planeando maldades. De verdad dan ganas de golpearlos, al primero por tarado y a la segunda por bitch XD. Ps: espero mi draco merlín con ansias.

**Karix**, amiga! Revise su mail que ya le contesté. Pucha... espero que te hayas des-resfriado y que alguna cosirijilla te haya llegado para subir el animo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de que probablemente si el rubiecito estuviera contigo te mejorarías en un dos por tres. Hahahah! Somos lo peor! Ultra hiperventiladas con personajes ficticios...no es justo! Ps: aún no puedo leer nana 71 UU

**Beautifly, **cierto que es una ternura? Espera a ver la recompensa! De más que te saca algún suspiro loco por ahí. No se si terminen juntos (Ron – Sophie)...imagínate! demasiada idiotez junta!

**Embercita, **A mi también me dio pena esa parte del libro...pero para su pesar tiene recuerdos aún peores! Lástima TT, En el próximo capítulo sabrán donde van para navidad jeje. (UY, si conoces un inglés platinado preséntame a su hermano XD)

**Karyta, **Ya quisiera yo andar en las nubes así...no te imaginas cuanto!. Oye, lamentablemente no creo que se pasen luego los efectos de la poción, tendrá que sufrir un poquito más...pero no te preocupes! Mi mente tratara de que no sufra mucho.. (hay que hacer un club "Weasley y Saunier sucks!)

**Evadneh** No me envidies! Que me derrito al sol! Es lo peor! Yo por mi estuviera en un invierno eterno...no soporto el verano, me quita neuronas y me pone mal genio...grr...En fin, ahí veremos que sucede entre esos dos pastelazos conspiradores. Saludos a mi hermana gemela perdida!

Casillas 95, Oh oh oh!, muchas gracias por dejarme estar dentro de tu trono personalizado! Me siento muy honrada ), Espero seguir avanzando en los lugares! María, puedes dejarme todos los reviews kilométricos que quieras! Estás expresamente autorizada por mi P. ¿También te enfermaste y no llego un enfermero de ojos grises? Que estafa, yo que tu reclamo. (pobre de tu novio, ha de tener los gigantes cuernos mentales jajajajajaja) ¿Qué te llegó por reyes magos? Lástima que acá no exista esa tradición...siempre es bueno recibir muuuuuuuuchos regaaaaaalooooos!. Por cierto, ya verás donde los mando a ambos para navidad, espero que te hiperventiles mucho y moriciones con ello. Oye, entiendo todo tu odio hacia los "malos", y es que la verdad son detestables! No se aún si Krum conspirará también... pero de que aparecerá de nuevo, aparecerá. Jo jo jo. 

Muchos saludos!!! De verdad te he agarrado mucho cariño!...ah! Y nunca crezcas! (así como yo, que soy una quinceañera en un cuerpo de 23)

**Cristal Princess Malfoy**, Acá hay más Pansy / Alex para ti!!!!! Espero que te moriciones e hiperventiles mucho. Ah! Y déjame decirte que estoy considerando lo del lemon...¿qué opinas? Quizás debería hacer una encuesta. 

**Kaoru Riddle, **Gracias por las fuerzas! Mira que las necesito una brutalidad...espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. Wiiiii.

**EmmaDrake, **No mueras, ya acá hay otro capítulo..¿A que te asustaste porque no actualizaba? La verdad es que las ideas están, falta el tiempo para ponerlas en orden y escribirlas en word. A mi no me molesta la pareja en el 7 libro, pero siempre he pensando que la JK perdió una gran oportunidad al no hacer una pareja dramione.

**Darky **Feliz año! Si te encierran en el psiquiatrico...vamos a ser dos! Porque de verdad creo que ya estoy empezando a peinar la muñeca con ese Sly. Oo

**Kuni**, hola compatriota!, gracias por amar el fic! De verdad espero seguir aprendiendo entre capítulo y capítulo. Hahahaha... hice que odiaras a Ron! Yo, al verdadero no lo odio, pero cuando se mandaba sus pastelazos te juro que me daban ganas de asesinarlo... cuando se puso de novio con lavender se me crispaban los dedos. Gracias por las recomendaciones! Puedes ser mi manager jajaja. (Quieres ser abogada? Uuuy suerte con eso! Aunque yo no lo recomiendo)

**Zuly, **Ya te estaba extrañando, pero ahora se los motivos de tu ausencia. Lo peor de cambiarse de casa es quedarse desconectada del mundo!. Pero bueno, ya estas de regreso y eso es lo importante. Hoy por la noche te agrego a msn!!

**Emma Kinney **Eeeeee. ¿te demoraste mucho en leerlo? Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas la historia, y yo también amo a Draco!.

**Saku Malfoy, **Lloro! Que emoción saber que soy favorita! De verdad, me alegra mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te deje en las nubes!

Saludos también a **Uilos**, que anda desaparecida pero me acuerdo de ti.

Para el resto, gracias por leerme, y no me enojo si me dejan su opinión...jejeje.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

"_**Querida Hermione: Lamento que te hayas resfriado. Todo es mi culpa. Prometo recompensarte a penas te mejores. Ya te extraño.**_

_**D.M."**_

Era una nota corta, casi telegráfica, pero a ella le había encantado recibirla..._**Tonto... **_pensó pícaramente... _**si estás son las consecuencias de un beso en la nieve y que me acarrees en tu espalda, estoy dispuesta a que me de hasta neumonía...**_

**30.- **

Ya había amanecido otra vez, y nuevamente él no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche... La verdad es que tenía miedo a soñar... no quería seguir recordando la basura de persona que había sido hace un tiempo atrás... No deseaba echarse en cara todos los errores cometidos...

Si bien, a principio de año estaba seguro de encontrar la redención a sus actos, ahora dicha seguridad se disipaba con el viento... Incluso, un poco antes de que el sol hiciera su aparición por la ventana, Draco ya se estaba cuestionando gravemente su relación con Hermione... , ya que, según él, no la merecía bajo ningún punto de vista...

Entonces se veía en una contradicción fatal, pues la quería...la amaba...de eso no cabía duda... Sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran lo suficientemente fuertes y egoístas para mantenerla a su lado el mayor tiempo posible..._**hasta para querer soy una basura... debería hacer lo mejor para ella y alejarme..**_ pensó molesto consigo mismo, levantándose de la cama para arreglarse y comenzar el día.

Su atención se vio desviada hacia la ventana, desde la cual provenía un insistente sonidito. Pudo ver como una lechuza bastante común de color marrón, traía en su pata izquierda un pergamino enrollado.

- ¿Para mi? – le preguntó mientras abría la ventana y desataba el mensaje.

"**Estimado Joven Malfoy:**

**Siento el lamentable comportamiento de mi estudiante en práctica. Fui debidamente informado al respecto y será sancionado por su falta a la ética profesional, dejando que su vida personal afectara su trabajo. Le ruego que me deje realizar a mi la entrevista después de año nuevo. Disfrute las festividades.**

**Saludos Cordiales.**

**Atte.**

**Clark Boost"**

- ¿Vida personal? A que se refiere... – esbozo un poco sorprendido .

- Veo que ya te llegó carta del profeta – Dijo Theo incorporándose de la cama con un bostezo capaz de engullir toda la habitación. – Alexander me había dicho que te enviarían una ...¿Puedo leerla?

Draco se la extendió cruzándose de brazos posteriormente, esperando que el pudiera explicarle un poco a que se refería con _"dejó que su vida personal afectara su trabajo"..._

- Ahhhhh... con razón me parecía familiar. – soltó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio con impaciencia.

- Él chico era hijo de Ethan Montty.

- ¿Y quien es ese? – inquirió extrañado..._**¿Acaso debería conocerlo?**_

- ¿No sabes?...mejor dejémoslo así...

- No, dime – replicó Draco con severidad.

- Era un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia...

- ¿Y...? – dijo animándolo a seguir.

- Murió a manos de mortífagos hace un par de años... siempre su familia culpó a tu padre, pero nunca tuvieron pruebas suficientes...

El muchacho palideció en un dos por tres. Estaba casi traslucido, dejando entrever las gruesas venas de sus brazos. Su expresión se endureció, y su mirada se veía atormentada.

- Déjalo Draco, no te tortures – dijo el chico preocupado – No es tu culpa.

- No puedes entenderlo... – esbozo con tristeza... toda su familia y él estaban manchados... por más que quisiera, jamás podría escapar a su pasado, siempre, de alguna u otra forma lo alcanzaría...

- ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? – inquirió regañándolo.

- ¿Quién dijo que no duermo? – respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

- No soy estúpido...me hago, en efecto, pero no lo soy... – espetó endureciendo sus facciones .

- Sólo desde la noche del viernes...- contestó sin ganas de seguir hablando más del asunto.

- Esto no es común... – murmuró más para si que para su amigo, agarrándose la barbilla en una expresión pensativa mientras lo veía desaparecer por el baño.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se sentía mejor, de eso no cabía duda.

No pretendía perder clases, así que se incorporó más lentamente de lo que hubiese deseado y empezó a alistarse para las clases. Tardó un par de minutos adicionales en colocarse todo su uniforme...al parecer, el haber pasado el domingo completo en cama le había entumecido los músculos...

- Por merlín Hermione! Porqué no pediste ayuda! Nunca en mi corta vida te había visto tan descuidada!- exclamó Ginny con espanto al ver a la castaña bajar por las escaleras con una apariencia completamente desarreglada... con la falda mal puesta, un feo nudo en su corbata y el pelo completamente despeinado.

- No creí que fuera necesario ...- respondió en un hilo de voz que a penas podía oírse.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Habla más fuerte que no te entendí nada ...

- No creí que fuera necesario – repitió tratando de alzar la voz sin éxito.

- ¿QUÉ?- grito la pelirroja

- Ginny...me cuesta hablar...- dijo a duras penas

- OH! Lo siento... – la chica movió la cabeza con una mirada comprensiva – En fin, déjame arreglar el desastre que estás hecho – dijo mientras comenzaba a poner el vestuario de la leona en su lugar y la peinaba con una pequeña peineta que extrajo de su bolso – Listo!

A pesar de sentirse débil, Hermione bajó a pasos agigantados al gran comedor... una ansiedad enorme de ver a Draco la estaba carcomiendo por dentro... además, se moría por saber cual era la recompensa que le tenía... Cuando entró, con decepción vio como su lugar se encontraba vació. Bufó de fastidio procediendo a tomar asiento entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Apareció mágicamente la comida y todos se lanzaron cual caníbales a ella, especialmente Ron. Pero ella no. Había perdido el apetito al no poder verlo... sin contar que le dolía una enormidad la garganta, permitiéndole tragar solo unos escasos sorbos de zumo de calabaza.

Después de unos minutos de mirar su plato vacío con melancolía, sus sentidos le alertaron que alguien había ingresado al lugar. Giró la cabeza esperanzada, sonriendo visiblemente al ver que él se estaba caminando en su dirección. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa sinceramente, con los ojos visiblemente aliviados...pero luego, su mirada se ensombreció, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca deforme..._**¿Qué le pasa? **_Se preguntó preocupada la castaña.

Draco se acercó cautelosamente a ella - que aún se encontraba sentada - colocando ambas pálidas manos en sus hombros para luego darle un beso en su cabeza, precisamente en sus cabellos. Luego, se agachó un poco a su altura para susurrarle al oído un _"me alegra que te hayas mejorado"_ y en seguida desaparecer.

Su corazón estaba encogiéndose..._**¿Porqué su mirada cambió¿por qué se mostró tan cariñoso pero a la vez distante?**_.. Una seguidilla de suposiciones incoherentes empezó a inundar su mente, dejándola completamente aturdida.

- Estimados alumnos – dijo la Directora mientras golpeaba con una cucharita su copa para llamar la atención – Debo hacer un par de avisos antes de que termine el desayuno, así que por favor, pongan atención – hizo una pausa para asegurarse que había concentración en el lugar – Muy bien. Como sabrán, supuestamente este domingo se iban a sus casas a pasar la navidad y año nuevo...y digo "supuestamente" porque después de consultarlo con el resto del profesorado hemos decidido cambiar un poco la agenda de Hogwarts... En primer lugar, la competencia de baile entre Gryffindor y Slytherin se suspende... SILENCIO! - ordenó cuando se empezaron a escuchar pifias de descontento – Esta quedara para el primer viernes de regreso de vacaciones por cuanto este viernes realizaremos un baile de navidad...SHHH! – volvió a ordenar cuando se escuchaban gritos ahogados de emoción y murmullos por parte de las chicas - Es así como también se suspende el paseo del sábado a Hogsmade, pues volverán a sus hogares por adelantado...eso sería todo, a clases se ha dicho!...Ah! – agregó – Los jóvenes Malfoy, Longbottom, señoritas Parkinson y Weasley, hagan el favor de reportarse ahora mismo en mi oficina... tenemos un par de cosas que discutir.

Expresiones de jubilo se escuchaban por todo el lugar, dando por finalizado el desayuno. Todos cuchicheaban entre si pensando con quien le gustaría ir acompañados. Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry dando claramente a entender que el ya estaba acompañado... increíblemente, Luna había hecho lo mismo, apareciendo en un segundo al lado de Theodore que ya estaba siendo acechado por miradas femeninas.

Otro sujeto objeto de deseo era Alexander, que al parecer estaba muy concentrado en algo indescifrable sin ser consciente de la atención que estaba llamando, logrando que Pansy bufara de indignación ante esas chicas que con descaro lo observaban.

Sin embargo, el más anhelado de todos era cierto rubio que en esos momentos se encontraba con su mentón apoyado en la palma de la mano... ausente, mirando el vacío, pensando quien sabe que cosas, con una mirada notablemente angustiada...

Hermione, tomando de ejemplo a sus amigas, casi voló a su lado abrazándolo del cuello por la espalda...sintiendo su olor tan característico que solía dejarla hiperventilada. El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, volteándose mientras le dirigía una nostálgica sonrisa a su novia.

- Te extrañe mucho – Dijo un tono adolorido que descolocó por completo a la castaña.

- Yo también...- Respondió a duras penas, con la escasa voz que poseía.

- ¿Porqué hablas tan bajito? – preguntó repentinamente ceñudo.

- Estoy afónica – contestó como pudo mientras se apuntaba con el dedo la garganta.

- Ah...veo – esbozó aparentemente tranquilo, pero la chica pudo notar como sus puños se habían apretado hasta dejar sin circulación sus nudillos.

- Te quiero – soltó sin pensarlo, pero sintiendo la necesidad de informarle al chico de sus sentimientos...en caso de que existieran dudas.

Él giró su rostro con rapidez, y la leona por un momento temió que se le hubiera salido de lugar al efectuar un movimiento tan brusco... La miró intensamente a los ojos, como si estuviera analizando algo que ella ignoraba. Luego se levantó, sobrepasándola por varios centímetros y observándola inquisidoramente desde arriba.

Por un momento, la sensación brutal de pánico volvió al pecho de la castaña...pero se disipo rápidamente, cuando se vio envuelta entre los brazos del muchacho...apoyó su cabeza en el pecho, sintiendo como el corazón del Sly latía con la fuerza de un tambor bastante armonioso.

- Yo también...yo también – dijo con una dulzura inusitada.

Sin embargo, luego de aquella declaración, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó como piedra... como si estuviera haciendo algo muy, pero muy malo. Se separó con delicadeza de ella...

- Pansy ya se ha ido...Debo irme yo también al despacho de Mcgonnagall, te veo al rato – informó con una voz inexpresiva, que le produjo más de un retorcijón en el estomago a la castaña... quedándose inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

Draco salió del comedor como si el mismo Voldemort lo estuviera persiguiendo... No podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba cada vez que la muchacha era cariñosa- inmerecidamente – con él...Sin embargo, se encontró en el camino con un desconcertado Alexander, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó sin mayor interés.

- Nada... sólo que recién me percaté que la presentación del sábado quedó automáticamente cancelada ...avisaré a las tres escobas para ir otro día - dijo el Ravenclaw no muy seguro de sus palabras... evidentemente estaba ocultando algo.

- Me lo imaginaba, y aunque no nos hubieran adelantado las vacaciones, tampoco podría haberse llevado a cabo, Hermione perdió la voz momentáneamente...

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó preocupado el cuervo

- Por mi culpa... – murmuró desviando la vista, girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo del lugar.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Jóvenes – dijo con solemnidad la directora – Ya se dan cuenta de que su plazo para preparar el baile se ha extendido una semana más – los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza – Sin embargo, hemos decidido hacer un cambio en el duelo...

- ¿A que se refiere profesora Mcgonagall? – interrumpió Ginny con impaciencia.

- A que en esta ocasión se presentará dos bailes por pareja y estos serán sorteados – La mandíbula de rubio se desencajo notoriamente – Así es joven Malfoy, no me ponga esa cara...

- ¿Y como se van a sortear?- interrumpió esta vez Pansy.

- Mediante esto – respondió la anciana sacando de su escritorio una bolsita aterciopelada color escarlata – Cada pareja sacara un papelito. Cada papelito tiene dos bailes dentro de un mismo estilo. De esa forma, no habrá diferencias sino de técnica.

- Ah...- esbozó Neville un poco desconcertado.

- Señorita Parkinson...¿Me hace el favor? – dijo extendiéndole la bolsita mientras la pelinegra introducía la mano en él - ¿Qué le salió?

- Flamenco y Tap – contestó leyendo el pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

- ¿Cuál de los dos elige?

- Flamenco – respondió con una sonrisa...

- Muy bien. Ahora usted señorita Weasley – ordenó esta vez extendiéndole la bolsita a la pelirroja, que extrajo de él un pergamino- ¿Qué dice?

- Swing y ¿Jive?

- ¿Cuál de los dos elige?

- Swing – contestó sin tener la menor idea de que se trataban aquellos bailes.

- Muy bien! Entonces Slytherin debe preparar Flamenco y Jive, y los Gryffindor Tap y Swing. Esto será para el viernes subsiguiente...y sin excusas. – espetó con dureza mirando al rubio, que maldecía internamente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era martes.

Draco caminaba - con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba – sin rumbo fijo, robándose los corazones incautos de aquellas chicas que transitaban por el lugar. Su aparente rostro inexpresivo se curvó en una sonrisa sardónica al ver a aquel muchacho tan conocido para él en este último tiempo con una actitud desesperada y llena de furia contenida. A medida que se acercaba a aquella figura su actitud burlona se fue disipando para dar lugar a un semblante preocupado _**¿Qué le ocurre? **_Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño, formando una arruga perfectamente acorde con su afilado rostro...y es que no era para menos.

Desde que lo conoció, Alexander Bleu era un sujeto que se caracterizaba por una personalidad seria y metódica, que solía comportarse con una solemnidad propia de un político o del mismo ministro de magia. Pero hoy estaba distinto..._**muy distinto...**_caminaba por el jardín de izquierda a derecha...y luego en círculos grandes, como si estuviera aprisionado por una pared invisible que no le permitía moverse en línea recta sin chocar.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – preguntó Draco con su característica voz - Pareces un _colacuerno_ encerrado a punto de lanzar llamas por la nariz.

- ES QUE YA ME SUPERA! – gritó con angustia – ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO!

- Ya lo puedo ver... – murmuró el rubio sorprendido. – Pero...¿Cuál sería la razón?

- NO ENTIENDO A LAS MUJERES!- vociferó subiendo los brazos con fuerza y bajándolos del mismo modo.

- Eso es lógico. No tienes que tratar de entenderlas..- Contestó el Sly sin perder la calma.- Sólo comprender como funcionan...¿El porqué funcionan así? Es un misterio, no te revientes la cabeza...

- ES QUE PARA **TI** – dijo apuntándolo y recalcando sus palabras – ES FÁCIL, YO NO TENGO ESA CAPACIDAD.

- ¿Cuál capacidad? – preguntó extrañado

- La de engatusar a las mujeres... – contestó mientras se le apagaba la voz.

El rubio no pudo evitarlo, y se empezó a convulsionar en carcajadas, sintiéndose objeto de una mirada asesina por parte del Ravenclaw.

- Lo .. si..en...to – dijo entre respiros – Es... que... me tomó de sorpresa...a ver...déjame adivinar...y tu quieres engatusar a Pansy¿Cierto?

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron como platos para luego contraerse en una mirada indiferente.

- Si – contestó escuetamente.

- ¿Y que has hecho para ganarla? – inquirió levantando la ceja derecha

- Muchas cosas.

- ¿Han dado resultado? – insistió

- No... o sea si...es decir...aghaghghagha! son tan complicadas! A veces me da la sensación que me corresponde y en otras ocasiones parece que fuera una molestia para ella!

- Creo que exageras – soltó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.- O...- dejó en el aire

- ¿O que? – repitió en un tono poco amigable

- O...podría ser que es la primera vez que intentas conquistar a una chica?...

El cuerpo del cuervo se tensó por completo, moviendo la mirada nerviosamente mientras sus mejillas se iban tornando coloradas.

- Lo sabia! – exclamó el rubio con una risa atropellada

- En estos momentos soy capaz de golpearte...no tientes al destino – amenazó aún rojo como tomate.

- Mira... te voy a ayudar...en serio! – agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de su interlocutor - ¿Le preguntaste si estaba interesada en alguien?

- Si – respondió pateando una piedra

- ¿Y que te dijo? – inquirió

**_Flashback_**

Era de noche, y uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw corría en búsqueda de cierta pelinegra de tez pálida para hacerle un par de preguntas... quizás más..._**¿A que se refería Draco con ese "otro muchacho"? **_se preguntaba mentalmente, revelando una cara de angustia notable. Por fin la vio, saliendo del baño de prefectos, donde la atajó con premura.

- ¿Qué pasa¿qué tienes? – preguntó la chica al ver su cara de espanto.

- Nada...- mintió descaradamente, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó sonriendo de lado

- No – mintió nuevamente.

- Ahhhh... entonces me voy...

- Espera! – exclamó agarrándola del brazo antes de partir.

- ¿Qué?

- Queriapreguntartealgo –dijo atropelladamente

- ¿Qué? Repite, pero esta vez, modula por favor – soltó con dureza

- Quería preguntarte algo...¿Es verdad que un Slytherin te acosa?

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunto desorientada

- ¿Es verdad que un Slytherin te acosa y que quiere proponerte matrimonio? – repitió con la sensibilidad de un robot.

- ¿Quién te dijo tamaña... – empezó a sisear entre dientes

- Draco

- ... verdad- modificó la ultima parte de la frase entendiendo al vuelo el porque de la mentira de su amigo.

- Oh...- esbozó sin poder ocultar su tristeza -¿Y a ti te interesa?

- Quizás – contestó escuetamente

- ¿Porqué quizás¿Acaso hay otra persona que te interese más? – preguntó con un naciente brillo en los ojos.

- Quizás. – repitió encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Será de mi casa el afortunado? – insistió evitando la sonrisa nerviosa que se le estaba formando

- Quizás – soltó la chica por tercera vez, antes de marcharse sin siquiera despedirse.

**_Fin Flashback_**

- ¿Podrías dejar de burlarte? – preguntó furiosamente al ver como el rubio se agarraba el estomago...al parecer le dolía de tanto reírse.

- Es...que...es...ejem... ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – replicó con los ojos acuosos de tanto reír.

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió ceñudo

- A que te lo está haciendo a propósito! – exclamó denotando evidencia empírica - De verdad eres un principiante... A ver...¿La invitaste al baile de navidad?

- Si – bufó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

**_Flashback_**

Inmediatamente de haber escuchado el aviso de la directora del colegio, Alexander casi se atragantó con el desayuno para poder salir en cuanto Pansy lo hiciera...no quería que nadie se le adelantara... él tenía que ir con ella al baile... era su oportunidad de oro.

Después de unos minutos por fin vio su oportunidad... La pelinegra se levantaba con movimientos femeninos para salir del salón y él se paró igualmente para seguirla...Sin embargo, en el camino se interpuso un tal Thomas Bing de Hufflepuff, que al parecer tenía las mismas intenciones. _**Ahhhh no, ni te atrevas...**_pensó asesinándolo con la mirada.

_- Confundus! _– murmuró a escondidas mientras lo apuntaba con la varita debajo de su capa, causando que el chico Bing detuviera su marcha y mirara con desconcierto a su alrededor.

Pasó al tejón susurrándole un "lo siento" y se puso inmediatamente detrás de la serpiente, llamando su atención con un pequeño golpeteo en el hombro.

- ¿Si? – preguntó con una voz sedosa que le quitó las palabras por completo - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó nuevamente al ver que el chico no respondía.

- Este...emm...Hola – _**Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido**_, se insultaba en el interior

- Er... Hola – contestó desorientada - ¿Qué te traes?

- Quería saber...¿Querrías ir al baile de navidad conmigo? – preguntó, sintiéndose aliviado por tener un poco de valor y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

- Oh!...mmmm...

- ¿mmmmm? –imitó el sonido de la voz un preocupado

- Quizás. – dijo antes de desaparecer nuevamente

_**Fin Flashback**_

- ¿Viste que no es justo Malfoy? Se está burlando de mi! - exclamó frustrado colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca. – Tu amiguita es de lo peor!

- Es verdad...se está burlando de ti – el cuervo lo miró con ojos centelleantes de rabia – Peeero, eso no quiere decir que no le intereses...es más creo que se comporta así por lo mismo.

- Bah! De seguro no me quiso decir que sí de inmediato porque tiene esperanzas que tu la lleves... – soltó celosamente

- Qué estupideces dices! – contestó con un dejo de molestia

- Es verdad!

- No seas imbécil!

- No me insultes! Solo estoy comprobando un hecho...

- Somos amigos .- sentenció con dureza el rubio, como si aquello fuera a finalizar la discusión

- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

- Pues claro!

- Quizás no lo acepta...

- Claro que lo acepta! Uff... de verdad eres limitado... y pensar que los de Ravenclaw eran los inteligentes... – espetó con malicia

- ...

- Mira tengo una idea...hay una melodía que compusiste a la cual yo le puse una letra muy parecida a tu situación actual...déjame pegarle unos retoques y la dejo especialmente para ustedes...

- ¿Y eso de que me sirve? – interrumpió sin entender ni pizca

- Pues se la cantas.

- NI LOCO! - exclamó con cara de psicópata.

- Allá tú...

- ¿Tu crees que funcione? – preguntó levantando una ceja, cambiando radicalmente de opinión

- Por supuesto! – contestó, aunque en su interior, no tenía el mayor atisbo desde donde había surgido esa idea tan impropia de él.

- Pero canto pésimo...- soltó finalmente angustiado.

- No importa.

- Desafinaré todo el rato...

- No importa

- Y se burlará de mi...

- ¿Tu crees?

- Está bien, está bien! Tu ganas... Pero si quedo en ridículo por nada, te voy a golpear.- amenazó con el dedo.

- No podrías – afirmó divertido...nunca se habría imaginado que había algo más que protocolo en ese muchacho.

- Tienes razón...A veces me fastidia ser bueno. – murmuró mosqueado

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Lo vio a unos metros de distancia, desgarbado, sin gracia y con las manos en los bolsillos. Su pelo color zanahoria se reflejaba con el escaso sol existente entre tanta nieve, logrando que se viera más naranjo que de costumbre. Al parecer estaba nervioso por algo... y pudo saber lo que era al seguir la dirección de su mirada.

Ahí estaba Ronald Weasley, observando con ansiedad a la sabelotodo Granger, mientras ésta estudiaba en las escaleras que daban al patio. Probablemente, el pelirrojo estaría debatiéndose entre acercarse a hablar o no con ella... y Sophie decidió esperar a ver su decisión.

De pronto, el muchacho comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas, hasta llegar al lugar y desparramarse al lado de ella... la serpiente avanzó unos pasos para escuchar que palabras intercambiaban.

- Hermione¿Te molesto? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba a su lado

- No, para nada, solo estaba adelantando tareas – contestó con su escasa voz.

- ¿Qué te pasó, estás enferma? – inquirió mientras se incorporaba con preocupación.

- No es nada. Un resfrío – respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

- Pero eres una irresponsable! – la regaño mientras se sacaba la bufanda y la cruzaba en el cuello de la chica – Te quedas acá justo donde te da el frío... si serás bruta.

- Gracias... – esbozó colorada al ver como Ron le arreglaba la bufanda.

- Si te resfrías no podrás cantar en Hogsmade – insistió con el tono de reproche en su voz

- Por eso no me preocupo, se canceló la presentación - informó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque según Madame Pomfrey no estaré bien hasta el domingo... además, vuelvo a casa el sábado.

- Ahhh...es una lástima...

- ¿Porqué?

- Primero, porque me encanta oírte cantar, y segundo, porque creí que pasarías las fiestas en la madriguera...

Hermione se quedó callada mientras intentaba desaparecer el rubor que se había encendido en sus mejillas... devolvió su mirada al libro sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que estaba leyendo, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado. La chica pensaba en lo irónico de la vida... hace años atrás hubiera matado para que el pelirrojo fuera tan atento y amable como lo era últimamente... y en la misma época había odiado con todo su corazón al rubio que hoy se alzaba como su flamante novio. _**De verdad, el futuro es algo incierto... las cosas que uno da por imposibles se vuelven posibles... y las que uno da por sentado se van a la mierda...**_

- ¿Hermione? – dijo mientras la miraba con curiosidad - ¿En que planeta andas?

- Disculpa Ron...¿Me decías algo?

- Sí. Te decía que me gustaría que me reservaras una pieza en el baile de navidad... Se que al hurón no le va a gustar, pero ¿Te confieso algo? Desde cuarto que tengo ganas de llevarte aunque sea un rato de mi brazo... me hacía mucha ilusión poder hacer eso este año en vez de ese primate de Krum... pero como ya vez... no se pudo... – respiró pesadamente y siguió - No seré un buen bailarín pero haré el esfuerzo...¿Bailarías conmigo el viernes? Sólo una canción... cómo amigos, claro.

- Ron...

- Entenderé si no puedes...

- Claro que puedo! De seguro Draco comprenderá. – afirmó no muy convencida al respecto...pero ¿qué le podía decir? Él, a pesar de todo, era su amigo, y tenían una larga historia juntos...

- Y discúlpame de antemano si te piso mucho – bromeó con una sonrisa.

- No creo que lo hagas, no me pisaste ni una sola vez en la fiesta de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- Jeje... estaba muy entretenido bailando contigo... lástima que los mortífagos tuvieran que intervenir... –se quedó callado al ver la cara de incomodidad que había colocado la castaña – Bueno! Te dejo estudiar tranquila... nos vemos! – se despidió no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente...dejándola desorientada por varios minutos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Miércoles.

Alexander leía un trozo de pergamino que se encontraba escrito con una costosa tinta verde. Cuando hubo finalizado, miró a su acompañante con los ojos bien abiertos... el talento del rubio no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- De verdad te has pasado...esta genial. – dijo con un hilo de voz

- Lo sé – contestó Draco arrogantemente

- ¿Cuándo has hecho esto? – preguntó aún impactado.

- Digamos que no he podido dormir muy bien y me he entretenido en eso. – respondió algo incómodo...no quería hablar de sus sueños con nadie... le avergonzaban.

- ¿Seguro quieres que la cante?

- ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

- Porqué la asesinaré con mi pobre voz...

- No seas ridículo. – espetó dándole una palmada veloz en la frente.

- Pero hay un problema... – continuó mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe – Si canto¿Cómo toco la batería? No me siento capacitado para hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo...

- Eso es fácil, hay un hechizo imitador. Sólo tienes que tocar mientras conjuro a la batería, y luego, ésta imitara los movimientos sin problemas.

- Wow - esbozó sorprendido – Y yo que pensaba que eras un inútil...

- Gracias – espetó sarcastimente. – Sin embargo, toda esta ayuda no será gratis.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Ya lo sabrás...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Jueves.

Hermione Granger estaba hecha un atado de nervios... no podía evitar la constante sensación de felicidad – angustia que sentía cada vez que se encontraba en compañía del rubio. En instantes se preguntaba si estaba siendo paranoica y si le daba muchas vueltas a sus actitudes y gestos... pero ahora estaba segura: algo le pasaba a Draco, y ese algo no era nada bueno.

Cada vez que caminaban juntos el se comportaba de manera amable, pero a la vez distante... Evitaba tocarla, como si de pronto, ella tuviese lepra...una actitud diametralmente opuesta a la que había tenido en los albores de su noviazgo..._**!ni siquiera me ha pedido que vayamos juntos al baile! **_Reclamó mentalmente, _**¿Será que lo da por supuesto?...o...¿no pretende ir conmigo?**_

En el fondo, lo que más le aterraba a la castaña era el hecho de que él pudiera, en estos instantes, estarse arrepintiendo de permanecer a su lado, no teniendo la suficiente hombría para notificárselo.

Tenía miedo... un miedo inexplicable...debían hablar.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba concentrada en la lectura de la nueva edición de "corazón de bruja". Si bien, no es que le agradara esa revista chismosa, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sus amigos habían desaparecido del mapa y no le apetecía hablar con alguien solo por aburrimiento... Suspiró hondamente mientras cambiaba de página, dando un fuerte respingo al sentir como alguien colocaba su mano en el hombro.

- Por merlín Luna, casi me matas! – chilló la pelinegra al ver quien era.

- Considerando tu edad, peso y hábitos alimenticios, dudo que exista la posibilidad de que mueras de un ataque cardiaco por susto – contestó la rubia con tranquilidad.

- Este...¿Qué quieres? Desde ya te digo que no se donde se encuentra Theo – soltó volviendo su mirada a la revista... definitivamente lunática la incomodaba.

- No vengo a buscarlo, sé perfectamente donde está – replicó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó extrañada.

- Vengo por ti – sentenció agarrándola del brazo para levantarla.

- Donde sea no quiero ir – bufó ceñuda, soltandose de ella

- Te conviene... – replicó con una mirada misteriosa logrando su atención.

- Esta bien...¿dónde vamos?

- Sorpresa.

Caminaron en silencio. Pansy sentía como de vez en cuando lunática tenía que reprimir una sonrisa..._**¿Qué diablos se trae esta loca? **_preguntó molesta. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al pasillo principal, los vio... Draco y Theo en sus respectivos instrumentos, y Alex _**¿Al micrófono?**_. En ese instante, su mirada se cruzó con la del cuervo, quien esbozo una sonrisa y con un movimiento de manos le indico al resto que era hora de comenzar el show.

**(ACÁ PONER LA CANCIÓN DEL BLOG "PERHAPS, PERHAPS, PERHAPS", DE CAKE)**

_**You won't admit you love me.**__(Tu no admitirás que me amas)__**  
And so how am I ever to know?**__(Así que¿Como lo sabré alguna vez?)__**  
**__**You only tell .me **__(sólo me dices)__**  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. **__(Quizás, quizás, quizás)__**  
**_

Pansy se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula levemente desencajada, mientras el prefecto la miraba fijamente. __

A million times I've asked you, _(un millón de veces te he preguntado)__**  
and then I ask you over again, **__(Y después te he preguntado otra vez)__**  
you only answer **_(_Tu única respuesta)__**  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. **__(quizás, quizás, quizás)__**  
**_

Miró como la gente se iba aglutinando alrededor de los chicos ... Alexander no cantaba muy bien, pero había que aceptar que tenía mucho estilo...__

If you can't make your mind up, _(Si no te puedes decidir)__**  
we'll never get started.**__(nunca podrenos empezar)__**  
And I don't wanna wind up **__(y yo no quiero terminar)__**  
being parted, broken-hearted. **__(Siendo partido, con el corazón roto)__**  
So if you really love me, **__(Así que si realmente me amas)__**  
say yes. **__(Di si)__**  
But if you don't, dear, confess. **__(pero si no, querida, confiesa)__**  
And please don't tell me **__(Y por favor no me digas)__**  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. **__(Quizás, quizás, quizás)__**  
**_

La pelinegra, luego de salir del shock, sonrió ampliamente... de verdad se había pasado... Ya era hora de parar el jueguito.

_**  
**__**If you can't make your mind up,  
we'll never get started.  
And I don't wanna wind up  
being parted, broken-hearted.  
So if you really love me,  
say yes.  
But if you don't, dear, confess.  
And please don't tell me  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps,  
perhaps, perhaps, perhaps,  
perhaps,  
perhaps,  
per………….haps**_

Terminó la música y los espectadores accidentales aplaudieron a rabiar. Alexander, más colorado que de costumbre, volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la muchacha, esperando una respuesta directa y clara.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó una vez que el barullo había cesado.

- Si – contestó avergonzada por primera vez al atraer tanta atención sobre su persona.

- ¿Si a que? – insistió sonriente.

- Si, iré contigo al baile.

- ¿Y lo otro que te pregunte?

- Preguntame otra vez en el baile.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Había llegado la noche.

Faltaban escasas horas para el viernes.

Escasas horas para el baile de navidad.

Todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus habitaciones extasiados, con la idea de que, entre más rápido se dormían, más rápido llegaba el amanecer. Sin embargo, a cierto rubio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo llegar a su cama. Caminaba exhausto hacia las mazmorras con la intención de enfrascarse en un libro... uno que lo mantuviera atento para no caer en la tentación del sueño...pues los sueños derivaban en pesadillas... las pesadillas en recuerdos... y los recuerdos lo hacían infeliz.

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la puerta de la sala común pero una mirada lo hizo detenerse. Había alguien que lo observaba desde las sombras... Su cara se tensó inmediatamente, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente para que, quienquiera que se encontrara en ese lugar, diera la cara. Más su sorpresa fue inconcebible cuando de la oscuridad, vio emerger a una figura que conocía a la perfección..._**Hermione.**_

- Bah¿Pero que haces despierta tan tarde? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a una distancia prudente.

- Esperándote – contestó secamente

- ¿Para que? – inquirió extrañado.

- Tenemos que hablar

El corazón del Sly se aceleró al instante..._**¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta que no le convengo?¿Qué soy un error?..¿Habrá recordado todas las ofensas?**_ Miles de preguntas bombardeaban su cerebro con desesperación, hasta que una adolorida voz reclamó su atención.

- ¿Ya te aburriste? – preguntó sin despegarle la vista.

- ¿Disculpa? – definitivamente no entendía nada.

- Que si ya te aburriste... o encontraste alguien mejor. – repitió la castaña tratando de evitar el temblor que se le producía en las piernas.

- ¿Qué estupideces estás hablando? – replicó enfadado.

- Ya no te gusto, o nunca te gusté...

- PARA DE DECIR SANDECES! _– _Vociferó Draco increíblemente molesto, _**¿Cómo podría pensar tamaña estupidez?**_

- ENTONCES? – chilló no pudiendo retener las lagrimas que corrían a toda velocidad por sus mejillas - ¿ENTONCES¿PORQUE PARECIERA QUE ESTAS INCOMODO CADA VEZ QUE ME ENCUENTRO A TU LADO¿POR QUÉ ME EVITAS¿POR QUÉ?¿AH¿ACASO RECORDASTE QUE SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA E INMUNDA?¿ACASO...

- YA CALLATE – interrumpió elevando su tono de voz por sobre el de ella.

En dos segundos, el rubio la había atrapado contra la pared, besándola con necesidad, como si quisiera recuperar todo los momentos perdidos durante la semana... Rápidamente, la rodeó con sus brazos para acercarla más, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo de oso y cortándole significativamente la respiración... Hermione respondía con la misma fiereza a sus besos, tratando de sacarse todos los miedos que se le habían acumulado en el pecho durante esa semana... sintió como era mordido su labio inferior y no pudo reprimir un gemido que no hizo más que incitarlo...

Cuando pensó que ya había pasado el arranque de fogosidad de su novio, el rubio le demostró lo contrario, profundizando aún más sus besos, y colando rápidamente las manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciándole cada vértebra de la espalda, sintiendo como le quemaba su contacto.

Finalmente se separó de su rostro, apoyando su frente en la de ella, sin abrir aún los ojos y sin quitar las manos de donde se encontraban situadas.

- Cómo puedes pensar tanta tontera junta... – esbozó en un susurro – Te quiero demasiado...pero...

- ¿Pero? – repitió la chica con temor.

- No te merezco...

- Absurdo.

- No te convengo...

- ¿Y yo soy la que habla tonteras? – inquirió sarcásticamente

- Estoy hablando en serio. – repuso soltándola

- Yo también. – respondió sosteniéndole la mirada

- No seas cabezota – le recriminó con severidad

- No, TU no seas cabezota – contestó perdiendo la paciencia – Yo veré quien me merece o me conviene¿De acuerdo?

- No eres objetiva Hermione...

- Tu menos! – exclamó frustrada. – Escucha bien esto, PARA MI, tú me convienes más de la cuenta, te quiero, me haces hiperventilar, me aturdes por completo! y el solo pensar en que te alejes me deprime de sobremanera...¿Acaso te imaginas todo el susto que pasé pensando que ya no te interesaba? – el chico negó con la cabeza – Lo pasé fatal! Ni siquiera tomaba a puntes en clases de la preocupación! Así que te advierto solamente una cosa Draco Malfoy...POBRE QUE LO VUELVAS A HACER DE NUEVO O NO RESPONDO!. – amenazó fieramente con el dedo antes de lanzarse directo a sus delgados labios, tomando el control de la situación...aunque a decir verdad... el control y la racionalidad la había perdido hace rato...


	31. Chapter 31

**Estimados Lectores!**

He vuelto, como siempre, con un nuevo capítulo de Lotus, para su entretención dominguera nocturna. (ouch, eso sonó casi a Yoda).

Les cuento que hubiera actualizado antes, pero no se pudo porque...ejem...nos chocaron! Dos autos nos hicieron hot dog, siendo nosotros la salchicha. Quedé con una contractura dolorosa producto de la resistencia que opuse al choque...buuu. Pero estoy bien, vivita y coleando!

Ahora, respondiendo reviews.

**Evadneh **Ohhh, que ternura, ya me echabas de menos!, pero al menos te diste por pagada con la extensión del capítulo...¿Te gustó la canción? Es buenísima, tanto la versión de cake, como la de perez prado o nat king cole. Hey! Aún la maldad no ha comenzado, así que Draco no canta victoria. Jejeje. Yo también me enamore de mis personajes UU.

Y si, yo estudié derecho pero ya salí, ahora estoy en los tramites para ser abogada, es decir, práctica más examen de grado y tesis...uf...ni me lo recuerdes TT.Ahhh! Y tanto que me recomendaron crepúsculo, lo terminé leyendo, ese y luna nueva el fin de semana... me gustó bastante! Ahí comentamos.

**Saku Malfoy, **eeeee! Ya no llegamos a las nubes sino al cielo! Wiiii, después que será... al paraíso? Eso espero!. Y no agonices! Que ahora tienes un nuevo capítulo que leer!. (yo respondería igual que herms)

**Karyta, **Oh oh oh, que bueno! Hiperventilaste! Eeeeee (me felicito, me felicito). Ojalá también te enamores de este capítulo, ahí me cuentas!

**Beautifly, **noooo no es tonto, lo que pasa es que esta enamorado, y a veces eso hace que la gente haga tonteras XD. Bueno, si siguen juntos!...por ahora...jo jo jo.

**Cedería Lysandra, **Gracias por tus felicitaciones! me alegra de sobremanera recibir comentarios de lectoras nuevas. Espero seguir enganchando bien la historia!.

**EmmaDrake, **hahahah, únete al club de amo a alex, que ya son varias. Y no importa que sean personajes ficticios! Existen en nuestras pervertidas mentes!

**Zuly, **nooo, no pienses que jamás actualizaría, solo que me demoro un poco más por lo atareada que estoy. UU. Pero al menos te encantó el capítulo y eso es lo importante. Uuuu, ya entras a la universidad? Que vas a estudiar? Suerte para ti también!.

**Karix, **Gracias por sus dos reviews! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el llaverito, lo hice para ti, usted sabe. Lástima que los de TNT fueran tan poco eficientes y lo llevaran con retraso...pero llego!. Oye! Tu alex cantando en informaciones del supermercado me parece una excelente idea! Lo usare como argumento en el guión de la serie de televisión que pretendemos hacer con la katin. Jajajaa, sería la zorra. Ahh, y que decir de Draco. Imagínate! Todas queremos pasillos, lagos y tangos...hasta cuando? Porqué no pasa eso en la realidad? Me imagine a karen en pasillo de supermercado con draco, omg! Hahaha. Saludos mija, abrazos multicolores, se le quiere mucho!.

**Nena, **te enamoraste! Genial!, espero que este capitulo también te desboque el corazón. Abrazos para ti también!

**Gatita Malfoy , **Uuuuuu, gracias por el comentario! A pesar de la vagancia que te daba dejar uno jejeje. Saludos y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Cristal Princess Malfoy, **MORI con tu review. Me reí mucho imaginándome la escena jajajaja. Que bueno que te haya fascinado el capítulo y te dieras por pagada con el Alex/Pansy que hice. Y aún se viene más, así que prepárate. Ahhh! Y sin duda los olores también pueden hiperventilar. A mi me ha pasado, una o dos veces, pero sucede!. Por cierto, ahí verás como hago la escena de los bailes...ni yo sé! Me resultaría más fácil tener actores y dirigir un video...pero como no hay presupuesto ni tiempo, ni modo, tendré que esforzarme por hacerlo creíble. (ouch, en que lío me meti).

Con respecto al lemmon, no se, la verdad es que no se si hacerlo o no. (colapso!)

Finalmente, POR FIN ALGUIEN COMPRENDE MI AMOR AL INVIERNO!, yo amo el frío, estar abrigada tomando cafecito...es lo mejor! El sol apesta --.

Gracias por el review gigantoso!

**Namine 1993, **Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho! Espero que moriciones e hiperventiles con los siguientes capítulos, que Draco, Alex y Theo se las traen je je.

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, **Gracias por las felicitaciones! de verdad, que bueno saber que estoy empatada entre las mejores (Mad salta de felicidad jajaja.). Y si, me gusta escribir decentemente, porque, como lectora, el que me escriban un capitulo demasiado corto decepciona¿no crees?. En fin. Saludos! Y espero que este capítulo también te encante.

**María! **En efecto, fuiste el Review 300!!!!! Jajajajaja. No te disculpes si algún día no me puedes dejar un review kilométrico, la verdad es que lo que escribes, sea corto o largo, siempre me saca más de alguna sonrisa. Eres demasiado ocurrente y divertida! Ya me gustaría que vivieras en Chile. Te adoptaría como mi hermana pequeña. ¿Eres la persona más empalagosa de la tierra después de tu novio? Uff, eso habría que verlo. Yo por mi parte no soy dulzona, pero si romántica, jejeje.

Tendrás que esperar para ver lo que trama la francechuta, si te digo no tiene gracia pues! Pero que bueno que te tiene enganchada... espero sorprenderte! (ps, sabes? Estoy escribiendo un libro...quizás más adelante te lo envíe P)

Bueno, te dejo, deseándote que lo pases de lo mejor! (que bueno que no pretendas estudiar leyes, es muy aburrido!)

**Finalmente saludos a mi amiga Chibi nina! **Es el primer capítulo en que no me deja review, pero no importa, la quiero mucho y de seguro está muy ocupadita.

**Saludos Generales!**

**PLAY.**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- No eres objetiva Hermione..._

_- Tu menos! – exclamó frustrada. – Escucha bien esto, PARA MI, tú me convienes más de la cuenta, te quiero, me haces hiperventilar, me aturdes por completo! y el solo pensar en que te alejes me deprime de sobremanera...¿Acaso te imaginas todo el susto que pasé pensando que ya no te interesaba? – el chico negó con la cabeza – Lo pasé fatal! Ni siquiera tomaba a puntes en clases de la preocupación! Así que te advierto solamente una cosa Draco Malfoy...POBRE QUE LO VUELVAS A HACER DE NUEVO O NO RESPONDO!. – amenazó fieramente con el dedo antes de lanzarse directo a sus delgados labios, tomando el control de la situación...aunque a decir verdad... el control y la racionalidad la había perdido hace rato..._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**31 .-**

El viernes finalmente había hecho su triunfal aparición, trayendo consigo un centenar de jóvenes histéricas por su apariencia. Pocas bajaron a tomar desayuno, como si aquello les permitiera entrar más fácilmente en sus ceñidos y escotados vestidos de noche... Una de las pocas que bajó fue la prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Granger, que consciente de las reglas de la alimentación, no podía dejar pasar la comida más importante del día...

Solo escasos centímetros la separaban de la entrada del gran comedor, cuando sin previo aviso se vio arrastrada por su muñeca hacia atrás, alejándola de ahí.

- ¿Pero que..? – esbozó desconcertada, antes de ver quien había sido responsable de su secuestro.

- Ya me había preocupado! Pensé que no bajarías...- suspiró el rubio una vez que la hubo liberado al llegar al lado del ventanal.

- Draco! – exclamó entusiasmada, colgándose de inmediato al cuello del chico, para estamparle un sonoro beso.

De inmediato, su lado izquierdo del cerebro, el racional, le indicó que quizás estaba siendo demasiado impulsiva con alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta melosidad junta...así que lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, se fue alejando para darle su propio espacio personal... estaba roja como un tomate mirando atentamente el piso, y se insultaba por ello..._**¿Cómo puede avergonzarme esto cuando ayer prácticamente me tenían que separar con espátula de él?**_... como buena representante de la casa de los leones, se obligó a levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con el rostro del chico bañado en los nacientes rayos de sol que se colaban por los vidrios del ventanal... Quedó completamente aturdida con la visión que tenía al frente. El la miraba sonriente, con unos mechones rubios que le caían despreocupadamente por la frente...la muchacha agradeció mentalmente a Merlín por permitir que Draco perdiera la costumbre de engominarse el cabello hacia atrás... Sus ojos grises también eran prueba del cambio del Sly... ya no demostraban la frialdad o indiferencia de antes, sino que estaban repletos de significado, capaces de hablar sin pronunciar palabra.

- Uf... si hubiera sabido que iba a tener este recibimiento te estaría esperando todas las mañanas... – soltó el rubio sin dejar de lado su sonrisa pícara y logrando que la castaña se pusiera aún más nerviosa... de ser posible.

- Bue...nos días – saludó tratando de controlar sus impulsos de lanzarse nuevamente...Para ella, Draco se había vuelto una necesidad, un vicio irrefrenable, del cual no se había percatado hasta la semana pasada. Cuando no estaba con él, sentía que los minutos se volvían horas, y el aburrimiento se multiplicaba por mil. Pero a la vez, tenía temor de que algo o alguien se lo fuera arrebatar... no podría soportarlo, y la ansiedad la empezaba a carcomer. - ¿Cómo dormiste? – agregó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver como el semblante del rubio se ensombrecía a pesar de estar aún iluminado por el sol.

- Bien – mintió, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, recordando...

**_Flashback_**

Un muchacho se levantaba violentamente, fastidiado por pasar otra noche sin dormir... Abrió las cortinas de su cama con rapidez, y prácticamente saltó de ella para darse una ducha fría, cuando su trayecto se vio interrumpido...

- ¿Otra vez con pesadillas? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Bingo – contestó con molestia

- Insisto, esto no es normal ...- esbozó el castaño.

- Insisto, esto es conciencia...algún día iba a aparecer para pedir que le rindiera cuentas... .

- ¿Qué soñaste esta vez? - Inquirió Theo, visiblemente preocupado.

- No querrás saberlo...

- Claro que si, además, nada de lo que puedas decirme va a cambiar mi relación contigo. – declaró el muchacho.

- ¿Estás seguro¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conoces por completo...

- Pero te conozco ahora. Nada de tu pasado me importa – interrumpió decidido.

- Eres demasiado ingenuo...

- ¿Me vas a contar o no? – preguntó impacientándose ante la negatividad del rubio.

- Esta bien...soñé...soñé con una muerte...

- ¿Provocada por ti?

- Cómo crees! Yo jamás maté a nadie.- exclamó ofendido.

- ¿Era un familiar?

- No

- ¿Amigo?

- No

- ¿Entonces¿Porqué te hace sentir mal? – preguntó totalmente desconcertado

- Porque era una conocida... y no hice nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Quién?

- La profesora Burbage. – confesó apenado – Voldemort la mató en mi presencia.

- ¿La de estudios muggles?

- Exacto...

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que uno de los dos decidió tomar la palabra.

- ¿Viste? – preguntó Theo con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Qué cosa? – soltó sin entender ni pizca

- Que no cambió nada. Sigo considerándote mi mejor amigo.

**_Fin Flashback_**

- Este... – susurró la castaña sintiéndose terriblemente incomoda por la expresión tormentosa del chico - ¿Y porque la sorpresa?

- ¿Sorpresa? – repitió el chico volviendo su mirada

- Si, el que me estuvieras esperando ahora...

- Ah! – exclamó cambiando su triste mirada– Es que ayer por la noche me di cuenta de algo y me asusté...

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Que no te había pedido ser mi pareja para el baile... ¿Quieres ir conmigo? .. dime que no es demasiado tarde...

Los ojos de la Hermione se abrieron como platos, sintiendo como un enorme calorcillo se iba extendiendo por todo su pecho y extremidades. Si bien, era obvio que asistirían juntos, le alegraba de sobremanera que en estos instantes se lo pidiera formalmente...

- Demonios...no me digas que ya alguien se me adelantó – dijo en un hilo de voz, entrando en pánico ante el silencio de ella- Soy un idiota.

- Si eres un idiota – afirmó la chica aguantándose la risa– CLARO que iré contigo! No me plantearía ir con nadie más.

- ¿Y porqué no? – preguntó juguetonamente mientras la atrapaba por la cintura.

- Porque nadie más me interesa...Además, eso significaría que tu podrías ir con otra, y eso no podría aceptarlo...

- ¿Ah no?¿Y porqué? – preguntó mientras olía el cuello de la castaña, deslizando su nariz desde detrás de su oreja hasta la clavícula.

- Por..que...eres...mío... – contestó a duras penas, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba como una gallina ante el contacto.

- Ah!, eso es cierto – respondió separándose de ella con una expresión triunfal y encaminándose nuevamente a la entrada, acarreándola por la mano que sostenía posesivamente en la cadera.

- No deberías hacer eso – reprochó la castaña una vez que recuperó la voz.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió extrañado sin dejar de caminar.

- Hiperventilarme tan a menudo...- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Es malo? – preguntó alzando una ceja, con una voz soberbia y llena de orgullo.

- No, pero me siento en desventaja. – confesó, antes de separarse de él para dirigirse a su mesa.

Se sentó entremedio de sus dos amigos sin apartar la vista del rubio, dándose cuenta recién de tres cosas. **En primer lugar,** de lo débil de su voluntad cuando estaba a su lado, perdiendo todo rastro de racionalidad; en **segundo lugar**, de la habilidad de la serpiente para seducirla hasta alcanzar el paraíso con un simple beso; y en **último lugar**, que esa habilidad y experiencia no había nacido por generación espontánea..._**¿Cuántas antes que yo?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?¿Quién?**_...

Entonces, recordó los rumores de sus habilidades como amante que había escuchado de las cotillas de siempre y que antes no había tomado en cuenta, considerando de que se trataba de su peor enemigo y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo sus conquistas... Una fuerte punzada de celos se instaló en su pecho, la cual creció exponencialmente al ver como Pansy se acercaba a él para susurrarle algo al oído..._**¿Acaso ellos no estaban juntos antes? **_Se dijo con amargura _**...Al menos, parecían pareja en los años anteriores... Y si fue así ... ¿porqué se habrán separado?¿Qué tan lejos habrán llegado?**_

Frustrada por sus inseguridades repentinas, desvió su mirada hacia sus dos amigos. Harry sostenía despreocupadamente el profeta, como si en realidad solo estuviera mirando las fotos sin leer palabra, mientras Ron estaba completamente rojo ingiriendo comida hasta por las orejas.

- ¿Y Ginny?- Preguntó al morocho, sin mucho interés.

- No bajará a desayunar... dijo algo de que se iba a hinchar o no se que cosa que no entendí bien...

- ¿Ron te pasa algo? - interrumpió la chica al ver como el pelirrojo ni siquiera respiraba de tanta comida.

- Egtouy pegfegto – contestó sin siquiera mirarla ni tragar.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – le susurró a Harry buscando alguna explicación hacia el comportamiento del chico.

- No lo sé, hace unos minutos estaba bien...pero ahora parece que se trata de suicidar de tanto que come...

- Log estog esgugando – soltó tragando el último trozo de pastel – Y les repito que no me pasa nada.

- Esta bien – contestó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Y con quien irás hoy a la fiesta?

- No iré – contestó secamente, buscando más alimento con la mirada.

- ¿Porqué no? Miles de chicas se morirían por ir contigo – dijo la muchacha tratando de animarlo.

- Y no es chiste. Mientras caminamos nos detienen a cada rato para pedirle que las lleve al baile... – informó el morocho, doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.

- A mi no me importan esas miles de chicas ni las que nos detienen¿ Podemos dejar el tema de lado? Gracias – soltó con amargura, sirviéndose más leche en sus ya remojados cereales.

- Si no vas al baile...¿cómo pretendes que te reserve una pieza?

El pelirrojo chocó de inmediato su mirada con la de ella, haciéndola sentir intimidada. Sus ojos azules eran insondables, nadie podía descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza...nadie, ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos. De pronto, su semblante se transformó radicalmente, naciendo en su rostro una radiante sonrisa.

- Buen punto – dijo finalmente – Iré, pero no les diré con quien.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Porque no les gustará...

Justo en dicho instante, la comida desapareció del lugar, y así también lo hizo Ronald Weasley, dando por finalizado el desayuno.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Fiuu...volviste rápido – dijo la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Si... he decidido que vayamos juntos al baile – respondió el pelirrojo, evidentemente incómodo por encontrarse en territorio de serpientes.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión al respecto? – preguntó la pelinegra, acercándosele peligrosamente con un vaivén de caderas hipnotizante.

- No es tu problema – espetó con frialdad, desviando la mirada para no caer en sus redes.

- Ahh...te diste cuenta que yo tenía razón¿no?

- No – mintió el chico, recordando lo hablado antes del desayuno.

**_Flashback_**

Caminaba a toda prisa en dirección al comedor.

Desde que había abierto un ojo, el estomago le gruñía fuertemente exigiendo un bocado. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a destino, ya alguien se encontraba en el lugar, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, sin pestañear una vez si quiera.

- Te estaba esperando Ronnie – dijo Sophie sonriéndole de lado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó duramente, aunque por dentro estaba completamente nervioso por la penetrante mirada de la chica.

- Pedirte un favor...

- ¿Y sería?

- Llévame al baile – dijo con resolución.

- Eso parece una orden – espetó el pelirrojo – Y la respuesta es no.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó ofendida

- ¿Para que? Debe haber una lista de interesados...

- ¿Y eso que? Yo quiero que me lleves tú...

- ¿Un plan o algo por el estilo? – inquirió, recibiendo un asentimiento confirmatorio – No cuentes conmigo, ya te dije que trabajo solo.

- Pero...¿porqué solo ellos pueden divertirse?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tu no quieres trabajar conmigo porque sientes que estarías traicionándola¿no?

- Eso no es verdad..

- Claro! Eres tan inocente...- soltó en un tono lastimero

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que tu no aceptas mi propuesta de "diversión" y trabajo mientras ella se revuelca con Draco...

- Hermione no se revuelca con nadie!!!!!!!! – vociferó rojo como un tomate, perdiendo toda la calma

- Puede que ahora no, pero me pregunto ... ¿cuánto tardará en seducirla? Tu sabes su fama...

- Cállate – ordenó apretando los dientes

- ...En el fondo, sabes que es verdad...cada vez que la ves con él, su mirada brilla y sus mejillas son coloradas¿no?

- CALLATE! – gritó fuera de si, sacándola de un empujón del medio y entrando a grandes zancadas al comedor.

**_Fin Flashback_**

- En fin...da igual – susurró Sophie, deleitada por su poder de persuasión – Lo importante es que vayas conmigo.

- ¿Cuál es el punto? – preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos – Dudo que a alguien le importe. No a Hermione, menos a Malfoy... el no desea verte ni en pintura.

- No pretendo que les importe Ronnie – soltó la chica a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla– En esta ocasión solo nos limitaremos a estar juntos... ya verás lo que tengo preparado para más adelante – agregó antes de darle un beso en la comisura del labio y desaparecer

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- Aprovechando que estamos solos ... ¿Cómo estás Hermione? – preguntó Harry mientras caminaban a la primera clase del día - ¿Algún problema con el hurón?¿Debo golpearlo?

- No Harry, estamos perfecto – contestó con una sonrisa – Pero te agradecería que no lo llamaras hurón.

- ¿Y ex hurón? – la chica lo miró ceñuda – Oh! Vamos Herms, objetivamente fue un hurón.

- Si, pero hace mucho ...

- ¿Y que? Él aún me dice San Potter, Potty o cara rajada...no es justo! – exclamó un tanto molesto.

- No en mi presencia... Además, les pedí a ambos, por separado, que trataran de llevarse bien... – soltó con algo de decepción.

- Pero si no nos llevamos tan mal! – se defendió el chico – Solamente que no podemos ser mejores amigos... 7 años no pasan en vano...

- En fin...¿Cómo van las cosas con Ginny? – preguntó la castaña para no seguir hablando del tema.

- Excelente – contestó con una cara de embobado – Definitivamente es la persona con la que quiero estar hasta ser anciano...

- ¿De veras? – inquirió con asombro – Wow...quien diría que el tímido de Harry Potter pudiera hacer tamaña confesión.

- Lo sé... lo sé... pero bueno, es la pura y santa verdad. – contestó aún radiante.

- ¿Y tu me ves en un futuro con Draco? – preguntó de improviso, reprochándose mentalmente el haberlo hecho.

- Bueno...yo...mmm - Balbuceaba incómodo.

- Harry, puedes decirme la verdad...

- La verdad yo siempre pensé que terminarían juntos con Ron... aún no puedo sacarme esa imagen...

- Yo también pensaba eso... pero ya ves! Las cosas cambian – exclamó la castaña.

- Pero quizás, más adelante...

- No sigas – interrumpió la castaña – El futuro que tenía con Ron se esfumó aquella tarde en Hogsmade. - sentenció con dureza

- Está bien...- esbozó desganado, pero sin perder las esperanzas de que algún día, ambos olvidaran los conflictos y las diferencias...

- Por merlín Hermione! – exclamó una voz conocida desde el otro extremo del pasillo . Te he buscado por todo el colegio!

- Ginny! – saludó la muchacha - ¿Pasó algo?

- Oh! Oh! Oh! – dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano – Es que muero de la curiosidad!

- Buenos días – espetó el morocho, molesto por ser ignorado.

- Ah! Buenos días amor, no te había visto – dijo antes de darle un fugaz beso en los labios

- ¿Y que es lo que te mata de curiosidad? – insistió la muchacha

- Ah! Es que una niña de primero, de Slytherin, fue a la salida de la sala común a dejarte un paquete! Era enorme!

- ¿De quien era? – preguntó extrañada -¿Qué era?

- No sé, de seguro que es de Malfoy! – exclamó emocionada – Te juro Herms... estaba tan llena de curiosidad, que te empecé a buscar como condenada para que fueras a abrirlo.

- Tendrá que ser después de clases, ya estamos en la hora...- declaró no muy convencida al respecto.

- Por todos los dioses¿No te mata la curiosidad? – insistió la pelirroja.

La verdad, era que el corazón de la castaña palpitaba desbocado dentro de su caja toraxica..._**¿Será de Draco¿Porqué no me dijo nada esta mañana¿Y si es alguna broma de alguna de sus admiradoras?**_. Muchos pensamientos a favor y en contra aparecían en la cabeza de la chica, tentándola a reportarse enferma como ya lo habían hecho la mitad de las chicas del colegio.

- No seas ingenua Ginny, las clases siempre serán más importantes para Hermione que un regalo anónimo...¿no Herms? – preguntó el morocho

- Con permiso! – dijo Hermione antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia la sala común de los leones, dejando a Harry con la mandíbula completamente desencajada.

Corría a mas no poder, sabiendo que era seguida de cerca por la pelirroja, que estaba fascinada y apoyaba el cambio de prioridades de su amiga. Dijo la contraseña atropelladamente, y cuando entró a la sala común, pudo ver con asombro un enorme paquete color plateado envuelto con un gran moño verde.

- Te lo dije – soltó su amiga – Que esperas! Abrelo!

- Si, si

Desató el moño con torpeza, y desgarró el papel con brutalidad, para encontrarse con una caja de seda blanca, de la cual colgaba una tarjetita...sintió como Ginny se apoyaba en su hombro para poder leerla también.

**_"En el supuesto de que hoy me aceptes como tu pareja en el baile, me gustaría que lucieras para mi este vestido._**

_**Ah! No es tu recompensa por el resfrío, esa la tendrás en la navidad...**_

_**Prepárate.**_

_**D.M"**_

- ¿Qué? – esbozó confundida y a la vez encantada.

- ¿Recompensa?¿Navidad?¿Pasarás la navidad con él?¿No que la pasarías con tus padres? – preguntó la pelirroja a la velocidad de la luz.

- Ginny, por favor...¿podrías guardarme el secreto? – pidió desesperada - ¿Por favor?

- ¿Dónde irán? – inquirió ignorando las suplicas

- No se, según el es una sorpresa – confesó la chica.

- Ah...

- Por favor Ginny, no le puedes decir a nadie - suplicó nuevamente

- Esta bien, esta bien – prometió rodando los ojos – Pero eso si, debes contarmelo todo!...uf... déjame decirte que me da algo de envidia.

- ¿Porqué?- preguntó extrañada

- Ya me gustaría a mi que Harry me secuestrara a algún lado...En fin, déjame ver ese vestido! – ordenó cambiando de tema

La castaña hundió sus manos en la caja, palpando una suave y costosa tela que se deslizaba como agua entre sus dedos. Cuando finalmente pudo tomarla, se encontró con un elegante y a la vez provocativo vestido que iniciaba con un corsé color cobrizo el cual llegaba hasta sus caderas, lleno de cintas de seda negra que adornaban la espalda en forma de cruz, finalizando con una falda negra, del mismo material que las cintas.

Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos de la pura emoción, mientras Hermione sostenía la prenda entre sus manos sin aún creerlo por completo.

- Hay más! Hay otra caja adentro de la caja! – exclamó la pelirroja, sacando sin permiso el rectángulo desde el fondo, para encontrarse con unos zapatos hechos especialmente para el atuendo – Oh! Por Merlín! Mataría por algo así! Parece como si estuvieras dentro de ese cuento muggle, la _Cenisanta._

- Cenicienta – corrigió la castaña – Pero no puedo aceptar esto Ginny.

- ¿Porqué no? – preguntó repentinamente enfadada.

- Se nota que es muy caro, no sería apropiado...

- No seas tonta – interrumpió mosqueada – Eres su novia y es un regalo.

- Pero aún así...

- Mira, si no lo recibes, probablemente se molestará... además, me da la impresión que el se dará por pagado con solo vértelo puesto.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, dándose por vencida ante los argumentos de su amiga, que sin duda, tenía más experiencia en esto de los noviazgos y las apariencias.

- Si esto es un simple regalo – empezó Ginny - me pregunto cual será la recompensa que te tiene...

La pelirroja sonrió picaramente, logrando que el rostro de su amiga se volviera completamente fucsia de tan solo pensarlo, ya que , inesperadamente, la imagen de su primer beso en el lago y el pálido y bien formado torso del chico inundó cada uno de los recovecos de su cabeza.


	32. Chapter 32

Saludos a todos!

Acá reportándome con otro emocionante y meloso capítulo de "Lotus". Les cuento que estoy hecha puré! De tanto trabajo y tanto sol... todos los días me derrito, es horrible!!! Quien me cambia un invierno por un verano? Por favor! Piedad con esta abogada poco seria!

En fin, les cuento que en este capítulo tendremos banda sonora, la canción se llama **"The Reason" es del grupo "Hoobastank" y se encuentra en el blog del fic H T T P / L O T U S – F I C . B L O G S P O T . C O M **. Está al final de la lista. Sé que la canción es demasiado popular, pero le viene como anillo al dedo a la historia, ya verán porqué.

OJO, ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO A MI AMIGA KARIX...QUE TU MAMÁ SE MEJORE PRONTO! MUCHOS ABRAZOS NANANISTICOS Y MULTICOLORES!

Ahora, respondiendo Reviews:

**Ari Evans, **Hola! Un gusto conocerte. ¿Moriste? Genial! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! de verdad, es un agrado saber que logro mis propósitos maléficos de hacer moricionar a mis lectoras ju ju ju. La música de nana es genial! Que bueno que ahora te estés nananizando, es lo mejor! (aunque igual trauma un poco o.o). Y bueno, acá está la actualización...no quiero ser responsable de un suicidio intelectual!!! Mira que como lawyer no puedo ser procesada o me quitan el titulo jajaja.

**Beautifly, **hahaha, está bueno el sobrenombre "soputa". Podrías patentarlo. Gracias por los saludos!!! Siempre te haces un tiempo para dejarme un mensajito, snif...

**Evadneh **mi gemela! Te envidio! Acá no llega eclipse hasta marzo...grr... y si, ya sabía que cedric haria de edward...la verdad es que no había notado que era bastante atractivo (pervert mode ). Así que cantas? Woooooo, que espectacular! Ojalá te vaya bien en eso! Suerte suerte suerte! Cuando seas famosa me das tu autografo...vale?

**Jaz, **Uy! Que alivio saber que cada día te gusta más el fic. A veces tengo miedo de estar wateando (expresión chilena para decir que no lo estás haciendo bien) . Gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy sanita sanita!

**Saku Malfoy, **¿Grandioso? Uy me sonrojo...Ya no esperes más, acá está el esperado baile! Redoble de tambores! (tu tu tu tu tu). Suerte para ti también! Que lo pases regio!

María, hermanita pequeña adoptada¿Te mate? BIEEEEN!, que bueno! Te juro que soy muy feliz cuando te encanta un capítulo. Espero siempre con ansias tu review kilométrico y divertido, que me mantiene varios minutos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ahh! Y con respecto a lo del libro...de verdad estoy escribiendo uno, no tiene nada que ver con harry potter pero bueno, si te interesa, cuando tenga el primer capitulo te lo mando ), eso si, me tienes que dejar tu mail para poder hacerlo¿vale?. 

Morí de la risa con el jersey amarillo pollo! No se porqué me imagine una chaqueta con plumas amarillo patito...nada que ver! Pero tu ves, la imaginación da para mucho y a veces se extiende maaaaas y maaaaaas.

Pucha, espero que te vaya muy pero muy bien en tus exámenes! Te voy a extrañar mucho! Y no te estreses tanto con el estudio...aún eres demasiado joven! Tienes toda tu vida para el estrés. (yo quiero aprender alemán! También francés! UU)

Saludos!!!

**Karix**, Como puse al inicio, este capitulo va dedicado para voce. Ojalá a tu mamá la den de alta luego. Yo se lo que es tener que ir a cada rato a ver a la madre hospitalizada. Aparentando tranquilidad con los nervios de punta. Pero ya tu sabes, se mejorara, de eso no tengas duda.

Con respecto a lo del super...hasta yo me muero!, es una declaración que irá definitivamente en la serie de tv. Será todo un hit.

Aún me río con "corre, corre lo barnechea abajo" jajaja. Me imagine corriendo desesperadamente mientras tu me perseguías a la velocidad de la luz con cara de angry nana.

Abrazos multicolores otra vez ).

**Emma Drake, **Uu...que ternura lo de tu cadena... se parece mucho a lo que pasa en este capítulo (ya lo tenía pensado de antes!). Si pues, al principio uno se niega porque le da vergüenza, pero después igual se aceptan los regalos caros!. Jeje.

**Cedrella Lysandra,** no te preocupes por lo corto! Lo importante es que te guste. Oye! Mejórate pronto! No estés más enfermita, trata de cuidar tu salud. Suerte!

**Namine 1993, **Muchas gracias por la suerte y los animos, mira que los necesito más que nunca!. Sip, todas quieren sorpresas de navidad, tiradas al lago y tangos hot. Lastima que solo quede en nuestras retorcidas mentes (especialmente la mía! XD)

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, **Me sonrojo! Gracias! Espero que ls capítulos que siguen te gusten más que los pasados. La idea es ir evolucionando, no? Saludos!!

**Karyta, **sabes? A mi no me importaría que draco me hiperventilara todo lo que quisiera, es más, se lo exigiría! (pervet mode ). Te imaginas que con el choque me hubiera dado amnesia y olvidara el fic? UUUUUUU. Drama total, como para hacer una telenovela jajajaja. Pero estoy vivita y coleando, con muchas ideas entre idas a tribunales, así que no te preocupes!. Ps: si, draco le envió el vestido...lindo, no?

**Embercita: **afortunadamente no tuve que guardar reposo! Me muero con este calor! Me derrito entre audiencias!. No se como sobrevivo...¿Tu ya saliste de santiago? Si es así, te envidio mucho!. Aprovecha de descansar harto. Ps: yo también soy una internet necesitada jajaja.

**Cristal Princess Malfoy**, Pucha! No hubo grito? Hahaha. Pero tienes razón, no me demoré tanto en actualizar. Mmmm... yo diría que Sophie está aprovechando todo lo que puede, tener su plan y además divertirse a la pasada, por otro lado, hay que aceptar que Ron igual está bastante potable, aunque sea un cabezota. 

Está bastante cool el vestido no?, yo tuve uno muy parecido para mi graduación de la universidad, y me sentía como toda una top model jajaja. Por eso se lo puse a ella, claro que el de ella es mucho más fino, considerando que se lo compró draquin. Oye! Y no te disculpes por los reviews gigantes, que de verdad los disfruto mucho!. Muchos saludos para ti, abrazos multicolores!

**Alejandra,** Gracias por los ánimos, las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos. Que bueno que te guste la historia! Yo también muriciono de solo pensar a Draco guitarrista...es para revolucionarle a uno las hormonas no? Saludos! 

Antes de los saludos generales, un saludo en especial para **Chibi, **que sigue perdida en el cyber espacio...¿dónde estás amiga?

Ahora si, **saludos generales! **Y no me enojo si me dejan sus comentarios.

**PLAY.**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Si esto es un simple regalo – empezó Ginny - me pregunto cual será la recompensa que te tiene..._

_La pelirroja sonrió picaramente, logrando que el rostro de su amiga se volviera completamente fucsia de tan solo pensarlo, ya que , inesperadamente, la imagen de su primer beso en el lago y el pálido y bien formado torso del chico inundó cada uno de los recovecos de su cabeza._

**32.- **

- ¿Y tu que haces acá? – preguntó ceñudo el rubio al ver ingresar a su habitación a cierto pelinegro de ojos avellana.

- No seas Draco – regañó Theodore, que venía detrás del invitado - ¿No ves que lo carcomen los nervios?

- No es cierto! – se defendió inútilmente Alex, pues cada centímetro de su cuerpo demostraba un inmenso pavor.

- ¿Cómo te puede poner tan histérico un baile? Pareces niña! – molestó el Sly, mientras se recostaba en su cama. - ¿Desde cuando tan cobarde?

- Mmmm... ahora que mi hijo lo dice, le encuentro toda la razón...Puedes manejar situaciones diplomáticas y ser uno de los más inteligentes de tu casa...pero aún así, eres un completo idiota cuando se trata de mujeres! – bromeó el castaño, echándose también en su respectiva cama, recibiendo de lleno la fulminante mirada del cuervo.

- Les recuerdo que sigo siendo el líder de la banda...- siseó amenazadoramente.

- Está bien, está bien, no te sulfures...pero¿podrías responder mi pregunta? Aún no me dices que haces por acá...

- El no vino por voluntad propia, yo me lo traje – confesó Theo – Lo vi tan desesperado y solitario abajo que me compadecí.

- Hey! – reclamó rojo de furia – Yo no necesito que nadie me tenga pena!.

- Te estamos molestando! – exclamó el rubio – Si quieres estar con Pansy debes ser más avispado... ¿Te doy un consejo? – el cuervo asintió – Habla con ella antes del baile, porque si vas a estar así de nervioso ella lo pasará fatal y de seguro te mandara a volar.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si...y por favor...se directo, a ella no le gustan los rodeos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco esperaba pacientemente al pie de las escaleras la llegada de su castaña. Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, soportando de buena gana las miradas libidinosas de las descaradas chicas del lugar... y no era para menos, el rubio vestía un terno negro italiano que acentuaba su palidez natural, con una camisa blanca de doble puño que se encontraba adornada con carísimas colleras de oro blanco, que llevaban por inscripción las letras "DM". Su corbata de gala era de un color gris plateado que hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos, y su cabello se encontraba peinado pero no engominado como antaño...

El sabía a la perfección la reacción hormonal que ocasionaba en el sexo opuesto. En años anteriores disfrutaba de sobremanera de dicha cualidad y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Sin embargo, hoy esa sensación se veía completamente opacada ante la tremenda felicidad que le daba el sentirse querido por ella...su peor enemiga por años...Hermione Granger. _**¿Quién diría que el haberme arrepentido de viajar al verla en el aeropuerto aquél lejano día cambiaría por completo mi vida? **_Se preguntó internamente, porque la verdad sea dicha, si no hubiera pasado aquello, no conocería a Theo, su mejor (amable y extravagante) amigo, ni se habría percatado que Pansy era una fiel (astuta y cariñosa) compañera. Tampoco conocería a Alex, y menos aún estaría involucrado en una banda.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...

- Malfoy

- ¿Qué tal Potter¿Se te perdió algo?

- No se le perdió nada, estamos en lo mismo que tú- respondió secamente Ron, evidentemente molesto por su presencia.

- Esperando a las acompañantes – aclaró Harry

- ¿Y tienen que esperarlas aquí? – preguntó fastidiado, pateándose mentalmente pues sabía que debía dejar ese tipo de modales... _**a ella no le gustaría...**_ – Digo¿Quedamos todos en el mismo sitio?

- Eso parece... – contestó el morocho encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y Theodore?¿Alexander?

- No sé...ambos me dijeron que llegarían un poco más tarde...

En ese instante apareció Ginny, quien bajó con una amplia sonrisa directo a los brazos de su novio, el cual no podía quitarse la cara de embobado por el despampanante y apretado vestido rojo que marcaba toda su figura. Ron frunció el ceño, desaprobando la elección de vestuario de su hermana, mientras Draco entornaba los ojos _**¿Así de estúpido me veo cuando estoy con ella? **_Pensó.

- ¿No crees que estás enseñando mucho hermanita? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras trataba de ponerle su chaqueta en los hombros.

- Déjame! Metete en tus asuntos! – reclamó la pequeña Weasley rechazando el gesto

- Harry di algo! – reclamó Ron buscando apoyo

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Mentiría si digo que no me gusta...- contestó evitando la mirada de su amigo.

- Pervertido – masculló el joven molesto, volteando su rostro en dirección opuesta.

Luego de un par de minutos, hizo su aparición Sophie Saunier, quien de inmediato acaparó toda la atención con su atrevido vestido lila que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con su espalda completamente desnuda y su caminar sensual en dirección al grupo.

- ¿Vas con ella Weasley? – preguntó despectivamente el Sly

- Si¿Algún problema? - respondió mosqueado el aludido

- No...digamos que es mejor de lo que esperaba para ti, al menos en aspecto... – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Mirando para el lado Malfoy? – inquirió sardónicamente el pelirrojo

- Ni en mis peores pesadillas, ella no le llega ni a los talones a Hermione.

Ron se tuvo que morder la lengua, ya que no tenía como replicar a eso...no había duda... Sophie podía ser más sexy, pero aún así, no se comparaba con la castaña.

- Hola chicos – saludó fingidamente al llegar mientras se colgaba del brazo del pecoso - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si váyanse – animó el rubio mientras los corría con las manos.

- No, no, no...no aún – contestó Ron, clavándose al piso – Mejor esperemos a Herms y nos vamos todos juntos.

- Si! – exclamó Ginny – Aunque ni la van a reconocer cuando baje!

La pelirroja tenía toda la razón. Finalmente hizo su aparición la prefecta de Gryffindor, con su costoso vestido que se le amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo. Su cabello, inusualmente liso, se encontraba recogido en una coleta, que dejaba a la vista su largo y delgado cuello. Ella bajaba aparentando seguridad, pero por dentro se encontraba completamente nerviosa... Veía las mandíbulas desencajadas de Harry y Ron, la expresión cómplice de Ginny, la mirada fulminante de Sophie, y la sonrisa satisfactoria de Draco... Nunca le había gustado llamar la atención, pero ahora todo ser viviente del lugar la veía fijamente descender peldaño por peldaño.

- Cierra la boca Weasley – soltó con sorna Draco, antes de caminar al encuentro de su castaña, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones.

- Gracias – musitó la chica adquiriendo una tonalidad carmesí en las mejillas.

- WOW! – dijo Harry luego del shock– Te ves estupenda!

- ¿Vieron? Les dije! – exclamó Ginny – Es otra!

- Estas bellísima Herms... – murmuró Ron con tristeza, mirando súbitamente el piso, como si hubiera algo interesante en él

- Si Granger, ese vestido es fabuloso – agregó falsamente la Sly molesta por la atención generada hacia la castaña – Se nota que lo eligió tu acompañante...¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó la pelirroja ceñuda

- Ese buen gusto y elegancia solo lo tiene Dra...quiero decir, un Malfoy – contestó con aparente tranquilidad...el único que sintió su furia fue Ron, al sentir como la chica le estaba enterrando por completo las uñas en el brazo.

La leona la miró fijamente unos segundos...¿_**Esta estúpida piensa que yo no tengo ni buen gusto ni elegancia? **_Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una falsa tos proveniente de su novio, que esperaba el momento adecuado para hablar.

- Mmmm...te ves bien – dijo finalmente.

- Gracias ...- contestó con algo de decepción, al parecer el chico no estaba tan impactado como el resto de sus amigos (y enemigos)

-Pero...

- ¿Pero? – repitió la chica..._**¿pero?¿pero?¿pero?¿acaso hay un pero? No puedo creerlo! De seguro no me quedó tan bien como él pensó que me quedaría...de seguro se está arrepintiendo de haber gastado un dineral en alguien tan deforme como yo!**_Pensó con desesperación.

- Pero te falta un detalle – continuó mientras se acariciaba el mentón con la mano en una posición pensativa – Creo que con esto estarías perfecta – agregó introduciendo la mano al bolsillo y extrayendo una caja de terciopelo gris.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó impactada.

- No sé – contestó juguetonamente – Ábrelo y me dices...

La castaña perdió toda la compostura y con desesperación de una niña en navidad abrió la cajita, encontrándose con una bella cadena de oro blanco que poseía un pequeño colgante con forma de flor de loto hecho de diminutos diamantes. Lo miró unos instantes atónita sin poder procesar nada en su intelectual cerebro.

- Pensé en dártelo para navidad... es tu recompensa por el resfrio... creí que ahora te sería más útil. – explicó el rubio.

-...- Ella no decía palabra, miraba el colgante y a Draco, para luego volver al colgante.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó incómodo por su silencio

- ESTAS LOCO, ME ENCANTA! – gritó lanzándose a los brazos del chico quien la recibió con una soberbia sonrisa.

- ¿Te lo pongo? – preguntó

- Claro! – contestó entregándole la joya y girándose para dicho efecto.

- Si yo me resfrío...¿qué me das? – bromeó la pelirroja

- Nada – contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. – Esos beneficios solo los tiene ella – contestó apuntando con la boca a la leona.

- Demonios! – exclamó falsamente frustrada – Deberías enfermarte más a menudo Herms.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Dónde me llevas? – preguntó la pelinegra un poco desconcertada – La fiesta ya comenzó.

- Eso lo sé...sólo serán unos minutos ...

Continuaron caminando por el jardín hasta llegar a una fuente de agua llena de pececillos, la misma en la que guardó la llave del último cofre aquella vez...Ahí, Alexander se giró para quedar al frente de ella, mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la muchacha incómoda, arreglándose unas falsas arrugas de su flamante y escotado vestido verde.

- Necesito que me respondas – informó con severidad el cuervo.

- ¿Ahora? – inquirió visiblemente nerviosa.

- Si. Ahora.

- ¿No puede ser después de la fiesta?

- No.

- ¿Y porqué no? – insistió

- Porque no voy a pasarlo bien con la incertidumbre que, sinceramente, me tiene mal... jamás en mi vida había estado tan nervioso!. Nunca me había interesado en alguien antes... estaba demasiado imbuido en los estudios, mis deberes como prefecto y mi amistad con Nathan...pero ahora... tu imagen se me aparece por todos lados! No es que me moleste...pero... creo que sería lo mejor dejar las cosas en claro desde ya...

- Yo...- esbozó en un hilo de voz

- Aunque él me lo niegue, yo sé que aún no has superado completamente tu amor a Draco...pero ¿sabes? Jamás podrás hacerlo si no permites que nadie entre a tu corazón... Si no te permites intentarlo..

- Yo...

- Escúchame por favor, que ahora me siento capaz de decirte cosas que en mis cabales jamás diría! – interrumpió en una suplica – Yo te quiero, me encantas a pesar de ser una persona con una personalidad diametralmente opuesta a la mía, si tú...

Alexander no pudo seguir hablando, pues Pansy se había colgado de su cuello y le había robado un lento y profundo beso. Luego, cuando él se percató que no se trataba de un sueño, empezó a responder el beso tímidamente, mientras posaba las manos en la espalda de la chica, quien lentamente separó su rostro...

- ¿Siempre hablas tanto? – preguntó burlonamente

- No siempre... – contestó el Ravenclaw, tomando ésta vez él la iniciativa.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una pareja caminaba con las manos enlazadas por el borde del lago, donde, de vez en cuando, el calamar gigante se asomaba de sus aguas como si quisiera saludarlos.

La luna se elevaba por los cielos completamente redonda y amarilla...parecía un gran queso que los iluminaba en la oscuridad... Ella miraba al astro distraída, mientras él la miraba a ella... ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- Ejem...Luna

- ¿Si?

- Dime una cosa...¿Porqué quisiste que viniéramos aquí antes de la fiesta? – preguntó el castaño

- No sé... pensé que sería bonito volver al lugar donde me avisaste que me conquistarías... disculpa lo caprichosa...- contestó entristecida

- No te disculpes! – exclamó, volteándola – Me encanta estar contigo, no importa donde estemos...

- ¿No te molesta que sea rarita? - preguntó con temor

- Bah¿Cómo se te ocurre? Por ser "rarita" me encantas... – contestó abrazándola – Además¿Quién soy yo para pensar que eres rara? Mírame! Soy un chiste! – agregó divertido, provocándole unas carcajadas a la rubia. -¿Volvamos a la fiesta? Por mi me quedaría acá toda la noche, pero antes tengo que hacer dos cosas...

- ¿Qué cosas? – inquirió con los ojos brillosos de curiosidad.

- Primero, exhibir a mi bella acompañante para que todos me envidien ...hey! es verdad – dijo al recibir un cariñoso golpe en el brazo – Y segundo, porque prometí ayudar a Draco con algo...

- ¿Con que?

- Ya verás...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El baile estaba mejor que nunca... al parecer la directora se había esforzado un montón, pues, tanto la decoración como la música estaba mil veces mejor que el baile de navidad para el torneo de los tres magos. Los alumnos de todas las casas de zangoloteaban frenéticamente y muchos se encontraban con las frentes llenas de sudor.

Cuando ya había llegado la medianoche, finalmente tocaron el esperado lento, y las parejas se fueron acercando hasta bailar completamente abrazados mientras las luces descendían su intensidad. Hermione estaba encantada al ver como se acoplaba perfectamente al cuerpo del rubio, el cual la guiaba con maestría a través de la pista... ella simplemente se dejaba llevar mientras él, internamente, se estaba empezando a desesperar... quería sentirla aún más cerca...

Sintió como el olor a vainilla ingresaba por su olfato, mientras los dedos de la chica jugueteaban con sus cabellos, incitándole a perder la templanza... Acercó su rostro al descubierto cuello de la castaña, rozándolo con los labios en una caricia abrumadora, y regalándole pequeños besos de vez en cuando.

- Draco...acá no...no hagas eso – gimió la muchacha sin mucho convencimiento en su voz.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia, sin dejar su tarea

- Eso...

- ¿Porqué?

- Gente – soltó con torpeza, como si fuera en estos momentos tarzán de la selva.

- ¿Y que? ... estamos casi a oscuras...

A Hermione le empezaron a temblar las piernas y su corazón latía con tanta fiereza que pensó que en cualquier momento le venía un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

- Draco...

- ¿Si? - respondió acariciando con la nariz su clavícula

- Para...- suplicó

- ¿Porqué¿no te gusta?

- Se notará después...

- No te preocupes, no te dejaré marcas.

En ese preciso instante, la castaña recordó un detalle que le estuvo molestando durante todo el día, sacándola de su sopor ..._**¿hasta es perito en no dejar rastros?**_

- En serio, detente – dijo separándolo por los hombros.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Dale... – contestó algo fastidiado

- Sin que te enojes...- agregó

- No puedo asegurártelo si no se que es lo que me vas a preguntar. ... dispara.

Ella lo miró vacilante...no quería arruinar la noche, pero de verdad necesitaba saberlo...

- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

- Solo tú – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Reformulo la pregunta...¿Con cuantas chicas te has besado? O algo más...- preguntó con decisión.

- ¿Y eso porque? – replicó súbitamente nervioso

- Quiero saberlo – insistió la leona

- ¿Para que?

- ¿Me vas a responder o no? – insistió nuevamente, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

- No le veo el punto de responder una pregunta estúpida – siseó bastante mosqueado, como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a ser el Draco de sexto año.

- No es estúpida! – respondió ofendida

- ¿Importa?¿Cambiaria en algo lo nuestro? – inquirió ceñudo...sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

- No – contestó con menos seguridad de la que hubiese querido.

- Entonces es una pregunta inconducente, por lo tanto estúpida. – sentenció el rubio

- Pero...

- Pero nada...quizás otro día si me preguntas te responda, hoy no, ahora no - interrumpió con severidad. - ¿Quieres ponche? - agregó con increíble amabilidad.

- Ee...bueno... – contestó desconcertada por el repentino cambio de tema y de animo.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La fiesta seguía su curso, hasta que sin previo aviso las luces se apagaron, dejando en completa oscuridad a los participantes de la fiesta. Se escuchaban múltiples murmullos desconcertados de los presentes, quienes no entendían ni se imaginaban que pudo haber pasado.

Hermione se empezó a desesperar...!_**Justo tenía que ocurrir cuando Draco se fue!**_ Lamentaba con algo de miedo, después de todo, tantos años de vivir situaciones peligrosas, al borde de la muerte, convierten cualquier circunstancia cotidiana en una "_alerta permanente_". La castaña empezó a caminar a tientas, tratando de encontrar al susodicho, angustiándose cada vez más al no lograrlo..._**dónde estás, donde estás, donde e...**_

- Ouch! – gritó al chocar con otra persona

- ¿Hermione?

- Ron! – exclamó repleta de alegría al reconocer la voz – Que bueno encontrar a alguien familiar,...¿Sabes que sucede?

- Ni idea – respondió despreocupadamente.

- No será...¿un ataque? – preguntó nerviosa

- No seas paranoica Herms – dijo divertido – Si hubiera sido eso ya estaríamos todos muertos ¿no?. No creo que nadie ande con su varita.

- Tienes razón... – concedió la castaña sin poder evitar sentirse aún nerviosa.

- Ven – dijo el pelirrojo, tomando la mano de la muchacha – Mejor quedémonos juntos por cualquier cosa... No te me sueltes o sino te perderás.

- Está bien – musitó un poco enrojecida al sentir la tibia mano del pelirrojo apretando la suya.

En ese mismo momento, se encendieron un par de luces en el escenario, revelando a los miembros de Lotus... a excepción de la vocalista.

- Mierda! – exclamó la castaña, llevándose la mano libre a la boca – ¿Teníamos presentación y nadie tuvo la decencia de informármelo? Ohh...no, ohhh no, esto no puede ser! esto no se quedará así...¿Qué hago?¿Me subo? Ay... No tengo voz! No tengo voz! Aún no tengo voz!

- Cálmate – recomendó Ron al ver la crisis de la muchacha – Relájate... ¿Porqué no te habrán dicho?

- No sé, no sé – contestó mientras negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Súbitamente, sintió como si la hubiera petrificado...alzo la mirada y se encontró con los grises orbes de Draco, observándola fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella no entendía en principio, hasta que notó que aún sus dedos se entrelazaban con los del pelirrojo. Se soltó torpemente de él para luego modularle al rubio con una cara de angustia infinita _"no es lo que parece"_. Las facciones del chico aún estaban rígidas, inmóviles, aún escudriñándola con la mirada...entonces, Theodore, el castaño apacible que se encontraba a su diestra, le tocó el hombro y le susurró algo al oído...

El corazón de la leona estaba paralizado, esperando una señal, una bandera blanca, para seguir latiendo... vio como el Sly cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, como si quisiera encontrar la paz interior en dicha acción... volvió a abrirlos y modulo un _"lo sé"_, que le devolvió los colores a la muchacha.

Draco miró hacia atrás, y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Alexander, quien a su vez lo respondió, y con un movimiento de baquetas comenzó a tocar.

**(ACA PONER CANCIÓN "THE REASON" THE HOOBASTANK" QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL BLOG)**

_La guitarra del rubio comenzó a sonar en una pequeña introducción, para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a cantar._

_**I'm not a perfect person **__(no soy una persona perfecta)__**  
There's many things I wish I didn't do **__(Hay muchas cosas que dese__aria no haber hecho)__**  
But I continue learning **__(pero continuo aprendiendo)__**  
I never meant to do those things to you **__(nunca quise hacerte esas cosas)__**  
And so I have to say before I go**__ (Y tengo que decirte antes que me vaya)__**  
That I just want you to know **__(que yo solo quiero que sepas)__**  
**_

_Las chicas gritaban enardecidas, estirando sus brazos al escenario, tratando de alcanzar al rubio_

_**  
**__**I've found out a reason for me**__ (que encontre la razón para mi)__**  
To change who I used to be **__(para cambiar lo que solia ser)__**  
A reason to start over new **__(una razón para comenzar otra vez)__**  
and the reason is you **__( y la razón eres tú)_

_En ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione, dándole a entender que esto era más que una canción que había escrito producto de el insomnio...eran todas las palabras que tenía atascadas en el pecho... ___

I'm sorry that I hurt you _(siento haberte herido)__**  
It's something I must live with everyday **__(es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día)__**  
And all the pain I put you through **__(y todo el dolor que te hice pasar)__**  
I wish that I could take it all away **__(me gustaría poder hacerlo desaparecer)_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears **__(y ser quien atrape todas tus lagrimas)__**  
Thats why i need you to hear **__(Es por eso que necesito que oigas)__**  
**_

_Por la mejilla de la castaña corría una solitaria mejilla. No de pena, ni de tristeza. Sino de alegría...un calorcillo que se iba extendiendo por todas sus extremidades... ahora sabía que sus miedos eran infundados, __**¿!Qué mas da todas las que hayan pasado!? Lo importante es que su presente soy yo...**_

_**  
I've found out a reason for me **__(que encontré la razón para mi)__**  
To change who I used to be **__(para cambiar lo que solía ser)__**  
A reason to start over new **__(una razón para comenzar otra vez)__**  
and the reason is You **__(y la razón eres tú)_

La música cesó pero aún continuaban los gritos desaforados del público femenino. Sin embargo, en los oídos de Draco solo se oían los latidos de su corazón, pues en su mente solo existía una espectadora, que lo miraba con más cariño que todo el cariño que había recibido en su vida...

Sin embargo, un grito desesperado se elevó por sobre el resto, llamando la atención del muchacho...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Una expresión de horror se formó en el rostro del rubio, quien saltó desesperadamente del escenario, y corrió hacia el fondo del salón, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que lo miraba extrañado...

- NOOOOOO! – gritó al ver como un sujeto con traje de mortífago despedía por segunda vez una luz roja desde su varita, impactando en pleno pecho a Sophie Saunier, quien se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.


	33. Chapter 33

**Holaaaaaa!**

Siiii, he vuelto al fin!.Antes que nada, lamento contarles que la próxima semana estaré muy, pero muy ocupada...tengo como mil audiencias! y no es chiste... Así que con suerte actualizaré nuevamente el jueves, por lo que les pido disculpas por adelantado. Espero que no se rebanen los sesos por la espera!

AH! Pasando el dato...**empecé nuevo fic, se llama "conociéndote**" y pueden llegar ahí desde mi profile. Esop.

Ahora, respondiendo reviews.

**Karyta, **me imagino tu cara de desconcierto al llegar al final del capítulo, jo jo jo. ¿A que no te lo esperabas?. Por suerte no me dió amnesia ni nada por el estilo...hubiera sido muy penoso no recordar lotus...y para ustedes...no poder saber nunca como continuaba!. ¿Sabes? He buscado los dos fic que me has recomendado pero no he dado con ninguno...que extraño. En fin! Gracias por los saludos!

**Alejandra, **jajaja, quedo full bueno? Excelente! Espero que este también te guste un montón. Saludos!

**Embercita, **moriste, renaciste, moriste y así sucesivamente? Eeeeeee! Bailo de felicidad, pues esa es mi principal idea. Ohhhh. Que chori, ahora debes estar en pucón. ¿Vas a hacer rafting?¿Hydrospeed? te lo recomiendo completamente! Pero siempre y cuando sea por el trancura alto!. Pásalo porcino por mi n.n

**Karix, **Amigaaaaaaaa. Espero que tu mamá se esté recuperando muy rápidamente y que pronto la den de alta...¿Qué te vas a morir de calenturienta? Yo creo que todas gaia, todas estamos en las mismas... es lo perverso de la graaaan imaginación. (a mi tampoco me importaría atentar contra la moral y las buenas costumbres XD). Aún me río cada vez que me mandas a correr abajo lo barnechea...recuerdo la foto tan pelo lais que me sacó hamter y me doy vergüenza...plop!... y con respecto a las escenas romanticonas e hiperventiladoras...digamos que ya no soy digna de ser parte del team anti azúcar...jeje. Ps: porque soy de mora y no de frambuesa?

**Marisol Evans, **Jajaja. Que reacción niña!, bueno, al menos recibió cruciatus la francechuta. No 700 pero si 2...cuenta¿no?. Oye! No soy mala! Por mi me dedicaría a escribir gran parte del día, pero mi boring life as a lawyer no me lo permite. (puaj!). ¿De verdad te pareció bello el momento? Es que ¿sabes? Cuando escuche la canción y le puse atención a la letra dije "ohhhhh es muy de draco!" y decidí que debía cantarla...ahora el giro del final fue completamente imprevisto...de pura mala que soy, ahí si que lo acepto. Pero hey! Te prometo que tiene sus razones y no es porque si. Saludos! Y gracias por tu mega review!

**Beautifly, **¿Cantaste la misma canción en el colegio? Jejeje. Y como te salió? Supongo que muy bien si tuviste la misma reacción de draco. ) Ohhh... te vas de viaje! Mucha suerte donde quiera que vayas!. Te envidio a montones!

**María, **Hermanita adoptada pequeña! Siempre ella luciéndose con sus mega reviews divertidos (que, aunque no lo creas, son muy comentados niña! Te has vuelto todo un personaje)...en fin...entonces hacemos el trueque? Yo feliz me quedo con tu invierno...si quieres te cambio todos mis veranos por todos tus inviernos...amo el frio, detesto el sol --, a veces creo que debería vivir en la antártica junto con happy feet. ¿Qué crees?. Oye, morí con lo de "sophie obviamente iría de mujer-que-trafica-con-su-cuerpo", casi me ahogo de la risa! ... y que bueno que ames las parejas y sus momentos melosos, aunque dudo que pueda dosificártelos porque o sino el fic no tendría gracia¿o si?, solo espero que no te mueras de un paro cardiaco porque te extrañaría mucho. Mucha suerte en lo que te queda de la época de exámenes, ojalá no te expriman demasiado el cerebro!. Se le quiere! Ps: viste kare kano? Dime que si.

**Namine 1993, **No se la han cargado ("aun") así que tenemos francechuta para rato. Y si, concuerdo completamente, draco es lo mejor con hermione...quien no quisiera tener un novio así de hiperventilador y elegante?. Gracias por los saludos!

**Saku Malfoy, **Te deje con esa cara? Me imagino! No te esperabas bajo ninguna circunstancia ese final, no?. ¿Lo mejor que hayas leído? Niña! Me halagas mucho! No me hagas sonrojar!. En fin...no agonices! Hago mis mejores esfuerzos para terminar los capítulos entre tanto trabajo... si tuviera mucho dinero me dedicaría a escribir solo fics jajaja, pero lamentablemente tengo que trabajar para vivir UU

**Kaoru Riddle, **Gracias por las felicitaciones. De verdad, que bueno que te haya encantado. También te agradezco las fuerzas y los ánimos...mira que los necesito con tanta cosa que tengo sobre los hombros! Saludos para ti también.

**Zuly, **Te hice llorar? Nooooo no llores!!! Oye, no te preocupes...mas vale tarde que nunca! Y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Yeah!

**Elena, **gracias por hacerte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, me pone muy feliz que te encante la trama y te emocione. Saludos!

**Evadneh **¿Extrañabas lotus? Pero no pasó tanto tiempo¿O si? Bueno, es que antes actualizaba prácticamente todos los días y ahora, con tanto trabajo, a veces ni me doy cuenta cuando ya esta llegando otra vez el fin de semana! Es horrible...Por cierto, esa canción es muy linda...imagínatela con draco! Mejor aún, como para dejar de respirar todos los minutos de duración!. Ps: no me saques envidia con eclipse! Mira que yo voy a morir esperando a que llegue por acá...no es justo!

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, **OO que bueno que hago algo de bien en el mundo haciendo tu vida menos miserable jejeje. Gracias por las correciones, de veras, no me molestan en lo absoluto. Lo que sucede es que a veces estoy tan desesperada por publicar que no hago una segunda revisión de lo que he escrito, y ahí se me chispotean algunas cosas. Saludos!!!!

**Makarva, **Lectora nueva! (hago el baile de la victoria), gracias por tus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz que les guste la trama, la música y los personajes...de veritas! Yo la verdad me he encariñado mucho, tanto con el texto como con los lectores...(jo jo jo, es adictivo!!)

**Un saludo general para el resto, y como siempre, no me enojo si me dejan sus mensajitos.**

**Bye!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Una expresión de horror se formó en el rostro del rubio, quien saltó desesperadamente del escenario, y corrió hacia el fondo del salón, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que lo miraba extrañado..._

_NOOOOOO! – gritó al ver como un sujeto con traje de mortífago despedía por segunda vez una luz roja desde su varita, impactando en pleno pecho a Sophie Saunier, quien se retorcía en el suelo de dolor._

**33.- **

Sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad... aún quedaban mortífagos libres y activos. _**¿Cómo es posible?¿Cómo?...¿si el señor oscuro ya fue completamente destruido?...**_un escalofrío recorrió por completo su cuerpo, mientras corría en dirección a la pelinegra que estaba semi conciente en el suelo. Algo no calzaba y barajaba dos opciones. O bien, eran seguidores dementes que actuaban independientemente, ó estaban agrupados en un nuevo líder..._**Pero de ser así... ¿Quién?**_ Se preguntó con pavor.

Los gritos comenzaron a inundar el gran salón. Las parejas corrían de un lado a otro mientras que los profesores sacaban sus varitas con decisión... fue en ese instante que el encapuchado se dio a la fuga, no sin antes pronunciar un hechizo que oscureció por completo el lugar, provocando aún más confusión entre los presentes que chocaban entre sí.

_- Lumus! _– conjuró el rubio, que por costumbre, jamás andaba sin su varita - ¿Saunier?¿Saunier?¿Dónde estás?¿Te encuentras bien?¿Saunier? responde!

Caminó a tientas hasta que sus pies chocaron con un gran bulto en el suelo... movió la luz en dicha dirección para encontrarse con la chica acurrucada en posición fetal, temblando desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

- Aléjalo...aléjalo... – suplicaba entre hipidos negando con la cabeza, manteniendo fuertemente cerrados los ojos.

- Shh...tranquila, ya se fue – contestó el rubio hincándose a su lado para verla mejor.

- Ayúdame... – gimió llorando desconsoladamente, sin las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse.

- Ya se fue, no te preocupes.– respondió tratando de incorporarla... sin embargo ella no dejaba de temblar, y con fiereza, se refugió en el pecho del muchacho, empuñando sus manos y agarrando con fuerza la tela de su traje.

- No me dejes sola... tengo miedo – balbuceó avergonzada mientras las luces volvían al lugar.

Draco no sabia que hacer. Detestaba a esa mujer por lo que había hecho, pero por otro lado, el sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía al recibir un _crucio_ por primera vez, y en cierta medida, le tenía mucha lastima...

- ¿Esta bien? – preguntó Hermione, que ya había llegado a su lado y lo miraba desde arriba con el rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Esta herida? – preguntó a su vez Ron, que venía acompañándola.

- Supongo – contestó con simpleza el rubio.

- Con permiso!, con permiso!, dejen pasar por favor! Vuelvan a sus habitaciones, de inmediato! – chillaba la directora Mcgonagall mientras empujaba a los curiosos alumnos para abrirse camino – Joven Malfoy, hágame el favor de llevarla a la enfermería...RÁPIDO!- agregó al ver que el aludido no reaccionaba.

El chico miró instintivamente a la castaña, como si estuviera pidiéndole autorización a través de los ojos, ante lo cual, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza

- No te preocupes. Te alcanzo en unos minutos – dijo, regalándole un beso en la mejilla pero aún con el rostro inescrutable.

- Cuídala Weasley – ordenó Draco mientras levantaba a la pelinegra y la acomodaba en sus brazos.

- Ni que lo digas – respondió en un bufido el pelirrojo mirando de reojo como el rubio desaparecía a la vuelta del pasillo.

Hermione respiró profundamente, tratando de ahuyentar las ganas de gritar de pánico y correr como una cobarde...Porque no podía, estaba preocupada por él...necesitaba saber como se había tomado aquél suceso. Lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró... ahí, agazapado en una esquina, con una pelirroja que le acariciaba con ternura el cabello.

- Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Harry – dijo ella

- Tienes razón.- contestó preocupado

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

- Gracias...- musitó Sophie una vez que el rubio la depositó encima de la cama de la enfermería.

- No te preocupes – contestó algo incomodo ante la mirada genuinamente agradecida que ella le brindaba.

- Si no lo hubieras visto... si no hubieras reaccionado...

- No pienses en eso¿de acuerdo?- interrumpió - ya verás como pasa el dolor, debes ser fuerte.

- Hablas como si lo hubieses vivido...

- Lo viví – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida

- Lamentablemente si... y déjame decirte que recibir un imperdonable del mismísimo Señor Oscuro no se compara con nada...

- Oh...- esbozó con los ojos completamente abiertos - ¿Y porque?

- ¿Porqué que¿porqué me castigó? – la chica asintió – Porque no cumplí con mi misión de matar a Dumbledore... veo que no te sorprende – agregó al ver la tranquilidad de su interlocutora a pesar de la información.

- No. Podré ser nueva en este colegio, pero se a la perfección tu pasado... – confesó.

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió levantando una ceja - ¿Y porqué?

- Porque...

En esos instantes entró la enfermera Pomfrey muy alterada, reclamando por lo bajo y murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Se movía nerviosamente de acá para allá, tomando frasquitos y mezclando sus contenidos... Finalmente se volteó hacia la cama de la victima, con una cara de pocos amigos a su acompañante.

- ¿y Usted porqué sigue aquí?¿No ve que está perturbándola?- preguntó ceñuda.

- Lo siento...- contestó el rubio, haciendo el ademán de partir.

- NO! – reclamó la pelinegra, agarrándole el brazo para impedírselo – Quédate...

- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer – contestó soltándose amablemente - Cuídate, aprovecha de descansar en las fiestas...

- ¿Draco? – interrumpió la chica

- ¿Si?

- Lo siento- susurró agachando la mirada

Salió desconcertado de la enfermería, la cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar y ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mareado... a penas avanzó unos pasos, se encontró con unos brillantes ojos color miel que lo miraban fijamente y en silencio.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó finalmente con un tono de voz monótono.

- Bien – contestó sin darle mucha importancia

- Ah...- esbozó desviando la mirada a algún punto.

- Oye...Lamento que se haya arruinado la sorpresa... – dijo entre mosqueado y apenado.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa – contestó caminando hacia él, acortando las distancias – Además, me encantó...

- ¿Si? – inquirió sonriendo de lado - ¿Y que fue lo que más te gusto?¿El atractivo vocalista, la música o la letra? – preguntó con sorna.

- Las tres cosas – contestó mientras que con ambas manos le agarraba el rostro y le depositaba un cálido beso en los labios.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Bajó a toda prisa escaleras abajo, molesta por encontrarse con 5 minutos de retraso...todo por estar indecisa acerca de que y que no llevar en el viaje que haría por las festividades junto con su novio... Aún podía escuchar la voz de Ginny en su mente gritándole _"Estás loca! Para que llevas libros!"_. Bufó un poco molesta..._**¿Qué tiene que quiera llevar libros?**_

Llegó al lugar acordado exhausta, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas, y él ya se encontraba ahí, sentado cómodamente mirando al vacío... Ella lo observó detenidamente y con preocupación... desde unos días hasta hoy, en varias ocasiones lo había pillado con la misma mirada, perdido en quien sabe que pensamientos, con los ojos más oscurecidos que de costumbre e inexpresivos... Se acercó más al muchacho, tratando de que este se percatara de su presencia, pero al parecer, el se encontraba en otra sintonía...

- Llamando a Dracoooo – dijo en un tono burlón, mientras pasaba una mano por el frente de sus ojos.

- Bah! No te había visto – contestó, parándose de inmediato y cambiando su expresión facial radicalmente...sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa de un millón de dólares - ¿Estas preparada?

- Claro! – exclamó emocionada – Espera un momento ¿Qué es eso?¿videos? – agregó al notar que encima de su baúl, se encontraba un bolso un poco femenino para que fuese de él, relleno con varias cintas.

-Tarea de Pansy...ni me lo recuerdes – contestó rodando los ojos – Aunque... ahora que lo pienso... – agregó mirándola traviesamente

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me tendrás que ayudar a ensayar- dijo levantando una ceja

- ¿QUÉ?! – chilló en voz alta la chica – No, no, no, no, ni se te ocurra.

- No te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando – espetó el rubio ceñudo

- A mi nadie me manda – replicó la muchacha imitándolo.

- Eso lo veremos - soltó pícaramente, mientras le tomaba la mano - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si – contestó resignada - ¿a dónde?

- Ya lo verás.

- Me cargan las sorpresas – reclamó la castaña frustrada.

- No seas mentirosa...vamos, tenemos que llegar al traslador antes del mediodía

- ¿Nos iremos en traslador?

- ¿Que esperabas¿Qué nos fuéramos en avión?...¿QUÉ? – preguntó al ver la cara de impacto de la chica.

- Nada...solo que dijiste avión...

- ¿Y eso que¿Lo dije mal?

- No, lo dijiste perfecto...solo que no sabía que conocieras medios de transporte muggle...- esbozó aún atónita

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. – respondió complacido.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Pero mírenlos! Están demasiado delgados¿No les están dando de comer apropiadamente? Esto no puede ser!

Exclamó Molly Weasley con una expresión de horror en el rostro, mientras tocaba los brazos de los chicos recién llegados a la madriguera, quienes rodaban los ojos por la exageración de la mujer.

- Mamá, basta, estamos bien...- bufó Ron

- Si, de hecho, Ron come tanto que deja sin almorzar al resto...– bromeó Ginny recibiendo de inmediato un codazo en el estómago - Ouch!

- Les prepararé una contundente cena para rellenar esos famélicos cuerpos – aseguró Molly mientras caminaba de a pasitos pequeñitos pero decididos a la cocina – Por cierto ¿Y Hermione?

Esta pregunta les cayó a los tres adolescentes como un balde de agua fría. Nadie se había percatado hasta entonces que la señora Weasley no se encontraba informada acerca de los últimos acontecimientos personales de sus hijos.

- Cariño ...¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó nuevamente, esta vez directamente al pelirrojo

- Con sus padres ¿Dónde está Papá? – respondió tratando de evitar el tema

- ¿Va a venir más tarde? – insistió la mujer.

- No mamá. No va a venir – contestó secamente, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Dónde está Papá?

- ¿Acaso están peleados? – inquirió – Hijo, deberías ser más paciente con ella y madurar un poco...no te puedes andar peleando porque sí todo el día, o sino un día se va a aburrir y te va a mandar a volar!... – aconsejó

- Mamá, es un poco tarde para eso – interrumpió Ginny

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó con horror

- Hermione y yo terminamos – soltó el pelirrojo mirándose detenidamente las uñas.

- Más bien, él termino con ella – aclaró su hermana, recibiendo de lleno una mirada asesina - ¿Qué? Si es verdad!

- POR MERLÍN¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY? ANDA A PEDIRLE PERDÓN DE INMEDIATO JOVENCITO! – vociferó fuera de si...ella no concebía otra mujer que Hermione para su hijo.

- Es un poco tarde para eso también – contestó la menor de los Weasley, metiendo la cuchara otra vez sin permiso.

- ¿Cómo?! – gritó poniendo sus manos en la cadera

- Cállate y escúchame mamá. – espetó el afectado - Terminé con ella a principios de curso por celos infundados...fue una reverenda estupidez y lo tengo claro, no necesito que me grites...

- A decir verdad, la estupidez más grande que hiciste fue meterte con esa Sarah al otro día... – agregó Harry sin darse cuenta que tan a fondo había metido la pata.

- ¿QUÉ!? PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE HIJO! ESO ES EL COLMO! TENDRÁS SUERTE SI LA POBRE TE PERDONA! QUE FALTA DE RESPETO¿ACASO NO APRENDISTE NADA DE TU PADRE? - Vociferó Molly.

- YA MAMÁ BASTA! – Gritó Ron furioso

- NO ME GRITES JOVENCITO, QUIERO QUE ARREGLES LAS COSAS CON ELLA AHORA YA!, NO HAY MEJOR MUJER PARA TI QUE ELLA¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?

- LO SÉ, LO SÉ! – Exclamó desesperado – Pero ya cometí el error...- agregó con evidente tristeza mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón apesadumbrado.

Al ver a su hijo evidentemente mal, la señora Weasley cambió su actitud a una mas comprensiva y maternal. Suspiró hondamente y se sentó al lado de el, acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente.

- Hijo, esa chica te quiere, todavía no es tarde... – le dijo volviendo a su tono dulce.

- Si lo es mamá...si lo es... – susurró mirando el piso.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Se positivo! Ya la conquistaste una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo! – exclamó

- ¿Cómo quieres que sea positivo? Las cagué...las cagué en grande...

- Cuida ese lenguaje jovencito... – amenazó un poco molesta

- Es que es verdad... Ella ya se enamoró de otro...

- ¿Y quien sería? Bah! Da igual quien sea! No hay nadie mejor que tu Ronnie – aseguró la mujer completamente convencida.

- Draco Malfoy – informó el pelirrojo viendo como la cara de su madre se desfiguraba ante la noticia.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Podrías dejar de moverte por favor? Me estas empezando a marear...

- Lo siento...es que estoy muy nervioso... – contestó el castaño, tomando asiento al lado de su novia, pero comenzando a mover frenéticamente su pie derecho.

- ¿Por qué? Mi padre no muerde – dijo Luna divertida

- Lo sé...pero no puedo evitarlo... me supera...¿Y si no le gusto? – preguntó con pánico. - ¿Y si al saber mi apellido me echa a patadas de la casa?

- Como se te ocurre! No seas melodramático, de seguro le encantarás, además, a él no le importará tu apellido. - aseguró

- ¿Cómo estás segura? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Porqué a mi tampoco me importa – contestó con una sonrisa despeinándolo con la mano – Bueno¿Entramos?

- ¿No podemos esperar 5 minutos más? – preguntó el chico casi suplicando

- Por Merlín Theo! Llevamos más de 15 minutos afuera de la casa esperando que se te pase la crisis de pánico y ¿aún necesitas más minutos? – soltó divertida

- Por favor... – insistió mirando el suelo como un pequeño regañado

- Está bien...solo 5 minutos más – contestó entornando los ojos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llegaron justo a tiempo para tomar el traslador y llegar a quien sabe donde... No lo había querido decir en ese momento, pero Hermione realmente odiaba ese medio de transporte... la mareaba y le daban terribles nauseas...además, otro punto que la molestaba era que jamás caía de pie, y esta vez no fue la excepción... Mientras Draco caía con gracia en la tierra desconocida, a la castaña de dolían las nalgas por haber caído sentada en el suelo.

- Ouch... – esbozó mientras se pasaba una mano por ellas, en una actitud muy poco femenina.

- Primera parada, PARIS! – informó el rubio, mientras movía un brazo horizontalmente, mostrándole el sitio.

- No puedo creerlo! No puedo creerlo!– gritó, olvidando súbitamente su dolor y corrió a abrazarlo– Estamos en Paris!!!!! ... Espera ... dijiste ¿PRIMERA PARADA?

- ¿Que creías¿Que pasaríamos toda una semana en un solo lugar?- la chica asintió - Eso sería muy aburrido...

- A veces se me olvida que estoy tratando contigo – resopló sintiéndose un poco torpe...de seguro para él aquellos viajes eran de lo más común, mientras ella se portaba como una chiquilla novata - ¿Y bien?¿Cuáles son los planes¿Señor oh-si-soy-tan-genial?

- Haré como si no me hubieras dicho eso – contestó arrugando la nariz – Y los planes los iremos fabricando en el camino... improvisemos.

- Me parece perfecto. – opinó la muchacha, aún gritando de alegría en el interior, pero con la curiosidad al máximo..._**¿Dónde iremos después?¿cuándo?**_

El día fue de lo más activo. Pasearon de la mano por las calles parisinas, visitaron el bohemio barrio Montmartre (acordando que debían volver algún día en la noche), comieron en un restaurante de lo más caro en donde Draco hizo gala de su conocimiento del idioma y de la cocina francesa. Luego, él la llevo a conocer el Arco del Triunfo, Notre Damme y la Plaza de la Bastilla.

Hermione miraba fascinada de un lado para otro, tratando de retener en sus pupilas y en su mente todos los momentos que estaban viviendo... Sentía la mano de Draco guiándola con decisión entre calle y calle como si todo Paris le perteneciera...sensación que le encantaba.

- Ufff...estoy agotadísima – confesó cuando ya atardecía.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó extrañado – Pero nos falta mucho! Me falta mostrarte tantas cosas! La Torre Eiffel, el Pantenón, el Museo Louvre, Moulin Rouge, la Plaza de los Pintores, El Sacre Coeur...

- Si. Si. Ya entendí- interrumpió sabiendo que la lista jamás acabaría – Pero lo podemos hacer mañana...¿por favor? – insistió con un puchero.

- Esta bien – contestó resignado – Entonces vamos al Hotel.

En menos de 15 minutos ya se encontraban en la recepción, y el botones los guió hasta la habitación 707. A penas el muchacho abrió la puerta la mandíbula de la castaña se desencajó completamente... era una habitación bellísima, decorada completamente de blanco y dorado, con una pequeña salita de estar y un baño digno de un rey. La chica notó que habían dos camas, una al frente de la otra, y no supo porqué, pero se sintió aliviada y decepcionada a la vez...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La primera noche Hermione estaba completamente nerviosa... Aunque dormirían en camas separadas se encontraban dentro de una misma habitación, lo cual sinceramente le aterraba... no por lo que él le pudiera hacer, ya que a pesar de las malas lenguas, le había demostrado que era todo un caballero... su temor era de si misma y su autocontrol.

Miraba su cama para luego desviar su vista a la de él, la cual se encontraba vacía, pues el aún se encontraba en la ducha... se escuchaba como el agua corría presurosa, y por un instante, en su mente se formó la imagen... Movió repetidamente la cabeza tratando de alejar dichos pensamientos..._**No puedes ser tan pervertida Hermione! **_Se recriminó... observando con desdén su viejo pillama de estrellitas.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la manilla al abrirse, se escondió bajo las sábanas en una reacción irracional, dejando solamente sus ojos a la vista... Él la miraba divertido desde el otro lado de la habitación, solo con una toalla blanca enrollada en la cintura...mientras unas gotas rebeldes caían por sus rubios cabellos, formando un camino que avanzaba por su espalda hasta desaparecer quien sabe donde.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme para poder ponerme el pijama? – soltó entretenido.

- Cla..claro – balbuceó completamente roja, escondiéndose por completo debajo de su cama, maldiciendo lo evidente que era su estado.

- Listo – informó el chico – Puedes salir.

Ella salió con lentitud de su escondite, dando un brinco al ver que el rubio se encontraba sentado a su lado, solo con la parte de abajo...

- ¿No que te ibas a poner pijama? – soltó un poco indignada..._**Este lo está haciendo a propósito!**_ Reclamó mentalmente.

- Este es mi pijama. Me molesta dormir con algo arriba...Pero si te pone incómoda, me puedo poner algo.. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- No... me da igual – mintió la chica desviando la mirada.

- Buenas noches – dijo él, girándole la cara con la mano y robándole un beso – Que duermas bien – agregó mientras se levantaba y se acostaba en su respectiva cama, apagando las luces de dos aplausos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando el techo, pero parecían horas... la verdad sea dicha: Hermione Granger no tenía ni pizca de sueño. Y aunque morfeo la hubiese extorsionado para caer en sus brazos, ella no hubiera podido aceptar de tantos nervios que la carcomían... Ni siquiera los leves pero armoniosos ronquidos del rubio lograban convencerla de que nada pasaría..._** Estás siendo ridícula **_pensó en su fuero interno _**El duerme y tu sigues despierta... Acéptalo, en el fondo querías que el tuviera otras intenciones. **_Bufó ante la incomodidad que le provocaba el tener dicho pensamiento, y escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Después de unos minutos, sintió como su acompañante se removía en su cama inquieto.

- ¿Draco? – Nadie respondió - ¿Draco, estas bien?

Prendió la lámpara de velador y miró como el rubio sudaba y se movía de un lado para otro, con una cara de angustia infinita... Se levantó, camino un par de pasos y se sentó a la orilla de la cama de su novio...

- Draco! – exclamó, moviéndolo suavemente del hombro – Draco despierta! – insistió, sin éxito – DRACO!

- NOOOOOOOOO! – gritó el rubio, incorporándose violentamente con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración completamente agitada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Agradecía mentalmente su habilidad para esconder sus emociones, porque de no ser así, ella se daría cuenta de inmediato que estaba completamente nervioso... _**si, un Malfoy estaba nervioso por la presencia de una chica...quien lo diría!**_ Pensó pegándose con la mano en la frente..._**Pareces un novato...**_

- Voy a ducharme – informó, y sin esperar respuesta, se encerró en el baño, tratando de evitar la mirada de su acompañante

Dejó que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos de la espalda, mientras se recriminaba por no ser más inteligente y haber arrendado piezas distintas...Él sabía a la perfección que esa noche no sería diferente a las restantes... probablemente despertaría gritando a medianoche a causa de una pesadilla y no quería preocuparla..._**Estúpido.**_

Cerró la llave y se enrollo una toalla en la cintura sin secarse mayormente. Exhaló antes de salir, para encontrarse con la castaña escondida entre las sábanas... Entendió de inmediato los pensamientos y las dudas de la chica, así que trato de relajarla con una broma.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme para poder ponerme el pijama?

Una vez vestido, se despidió de ella de un beso y se mentalizó para dormir bien...pero no lo logró... _**Oh...no.. **_Lamentó internamente al ver que su apacible sueño se estaba transformando en un recuerdo...

_"Estaba en la mansión Malfoy...al parecer, en pleno apogeo de la guerra... Vio a su madre y a su padre hablando cosas que no podía llegar a descifrar...cuando de pronto, ella dijo con una voz gélida."_

- "_**Dicen que atraparon a Potter... Draco, ven aquí."**_

_**Mierda**_, pensó el rubio actual, al identificar a la perfección el momento que estaba a punto de recordar.

_"Apareció su otro yo, pálido, demacrado, y observó a los prisioneros, quienes evitaban el contacto visual. "_

- "_**¿Y bien chico?"**__ le preguntó el licántropo._

- "_**Y bien Draco?"**__ dijo Lucius __**"Es o no es Harry Potter" **_

- "_**No puedo estar seguro"**_ _contestó el chico, como tuviera miedo de mirar a Potter._

Draco miraba con el corazón entumecido la escena, rogando que terminara pronto y no llegara a ver lo que luego pasaría...

- "_**¿Y que hay de la sangre sucia, entonces?"**_ _gruñó Greyback_.

- "_**Espera" – **__dijo Narcissa – __**"Si, ella estaba en la tienda de Madame Malkin con Potter! Vi su foto en el profeta! Mira, Draco¿es la chica Granger no?**_

- "_**Si...podría ser" **__– contestó evidentemente incomodo._

- "_**Entonces, este es el chico Weasley!...Son ellos, los amigos de Potter, Draco, míralo¿no es el hijo de Arthur Weasley?¿Cuál era su nombre? **__– gritó su padre_

- "_**Si...podría ser" **__– contestó nuevamente, dándole la espalda a los prisioneros. _

Draco se miraba así mismo con tristeza... ya que desde ese entonces el tenía la certeza que no quería que le hicieran daño a ninguno de los tres, que el odio que les profería era de la boca para afuera...sin embargo, no contaba con la suficiente fortaleza para ayudarlos...temía por su familia, temía por él...se sabia enteramente indefenso.

_"Fue en esos momentos que hizo su aparición su tía, Bellatrix Lestrange, iniciando una fuerte discusión con los adultos del lugar, en donde ella claramente tenía la ventaja..."_

- "_**Lleva a los prisioneros a las celdas Greyback"**_ – _ordenó Narcissa_

- "_**Espera...todos excepto...excepto a la sangre sucia"**_ – _agregó Bellatrix_

- "_**No" –**__Gritó Ron __**– "Puedes tenerme a mi!"**_

- "_**Si ella muere, sin duda tu serás el siguiente"**_ – _respondió la bruja._

El rubio comenzó a moverse con desesperación...le urgía despertar de inmediato de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo...no quería, no debía volver a ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...

_"Vio como su tía arrastraba a Hermione al medio de la habitación, mientras Greyback se llevaba al resto a las celdas... Podía oír claramente a la comadreja gritar el nombre de su amada con desesperación, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente esperando lo peor..."_

- "_**CRUCIOOO!"**_

- "_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

- "_**HERMIONE!!!!"**_

- NOOOOOOOOO! – gritó el rubio, incorporándose violentamente con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de tranquilizarse sin éxito...sin embargo, se estremeció al sentir un contacto cálido en su espalda...una mano...la mano de ella.

- Tranquilo...Lo que haya sido, fue sólo un sueño... – dijo ella con una voz cargada de ternura, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- No...no lo fue – contestó él con un hilo de voz, girándose para abrazar con fiereza a la castaña, asegurándose de que ella estaba bien y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica. – No lo fue...- repitió con amargura.

Se quedaron en silencio... Hermione no tenía idea que decir...jamás lo había visto en ese estado, tan vulnerable, tan solitario...solo atinaba a acariciarle torpemente el cabello, sintiéndose inútil. Por su parte, Draco no quería decir nada, se sentía avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer como si nada pasara...tenía miedo, un profundo miedo a perderla, y por eso mismo, no estaba dispuesto a deshacer el abrazo.

- ¿Te molestaría dormir conmigo esta noche? – dijo finalmente el rubio, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la castaña se ponía tan tieso como una roca – Prometo portarme bien... De verdad... solo dormir...- agregó en una súplica.

- Esta bien – respondió nerviosa.

El chico la liberó momentáneamente para que ella pudiera meterse debajo de las sábanas, sin embargo, una vez adentro, la volvió a atrapar, abrazándola por la cintura posesivamente, decidido a no soltarla jamás.

- Gracias... – le susurró al oído, besándole el lóbulo – Siento haberte despertado...

- No te preocupes- contestó la leona, agradecida de la oscuridad ya que su cara estaba hecha de un festival de tonalidades coloradas – Tú duerme tranquilo.

- Lo haré...sabiendo que estás a mi lado...


	34. Chapter 34

Disculpen!

Me retrasé porque me sentía malita. Por eso no pude actualizar ayer...

Pero hoy les traigo un capítulo muy variopinto pero lamentablemente más corto UU que los anteriores, puede que les guste o puede que lo odien...no sé. No me inclino por ninguna de las dos opciones je je je.

Les cuento desde ya que no actualizaré hasta el lunes, ya que...MILAGRO! me voy a la playa el fin de semana, al fin unos días de descanso!!!!.

Ahora, respondiendo reviews.

**Makarva, **¿qué tiene de malo tu edad? Yo creo que no hay edad para ver monitos animados, leer comics o enviciarse con un fic...da igual! Viva el complejo de peter pan!!! Gracias por pasarte en ambas historias y dejar tu opinión. Saludos!

**Ary Evans**, Bueno, dos cruciatus es mejor que ninguno¿no? No creo que sea factible los 698 restantes, jejeje..nadie aguanta! Para eso le envío un avada y zas se acabó. Mmmm... lo consultaré con la almohada P.

**Namine 1993, **Quien no adora draco! Debería existir una serie llamada "everybody loves draco", te apuesto que sería la serie más vista del canal sony. Todas babeando y queriendo consolarlo de sus pesadillas (ya me use pervertida jaja)

**EmmaDrake, **mmm si, conozco la fobia de los espacios abiertos, pero a mi también se me olvidó como se llamaba¿Así que fuiste su peluche? Pero no entendí, te estaba ahorcando o abrazando? Hay un laaaargo trecho entre ambos!. (a mi no me ha pasado, pero encontré que sería muy tierno)

**María, **pequeña hermanita revoltosa, que bueno que te haya gustado la primera parada de nuestra pareja...uuuuhhhh parisssss, te juro que al principio yo encontraba medio trillado, eso de la "ciudad del amor" y blah blah, pero después de ver la película paris je t´aime, quedé en los cielos (y eso que no todas las historias eran felices) y encontré que era la ciudad perfecta... ya me gustaría estar allá! Sería demasiado feliz!. Pero me quedan muchos años para ir a Europa...si es que alguna vez puedo...snif.

La mirada perdida de Draco no es por sophie...no! es que se queda pensando en lo que ha soñado la noche anterior. Como que le da vueltas al asunto (es un poco masoquista jeje). ¿Te gustó la aparición de Molly? Es que tenía que opinar! De verdad yo creo que ella jamás aprobaría a otra persona para Ron, así que era necesario su aparición. Y theo...o theo, es como mi hermanito adoptado imaginario...es que te juro, es taaaaan especial! Ya me gustaría conocer alguien como él.

Dudo que Draco se tiraría por la ventana por el sueño, pero quedaría muy, pero muy deprimido. Así que fue una suerte que Hermione estuviera ahí, al menos para hacer de osito de peluche.

Te agregué a messenger!

Y si, batiste tu propio record kilometricooooo. Jajaja. Que estés bien, abrazos multicolores!

**Evadneh **Ojalá yo también pudiera ser ella! No me molestaría acompañarlo hasta que pudiera dormir, jajaja. Y bien! Yo sabía que te darías cuenta de la habitación 707, era un guiño nanistico. Siii...yo morí con el capítulo de la mansión malfoy...fue estupendo! Uno de mis favoritos con la historia del príncipe. Un beso para ti también gemela!

**Karyta, **siii, me di cuenta que te has pasado por el otro fic, y estoy muy contenta que te gustara! Jejeje. Aún no me puedo pasar por la historia que me recomendaste, pero pronto lo haré! Saludines!

**Zuly**, Excelente! Espero que este también te guste...aunque no se que me pasó cerebralmente, me costó sacarlo... ¿será crisis artística? Que estés bien!

**Karix, **Amiga mía de mi soul. Por la noche andaré en tu jurisdicción¿Cómo está tu mamita? Espero que mejor y recuperándose...ánimo!. Ahhh...nop, Sophie no podía irse con don sata, después ¿a quien odiamos? Con ron no basta, toda trama debe tener sus villanos. Jejeje, lo de la habitación 707 fue para usted. Ps: tienes razón, no es un pecado ir contra la moral y las buenas costumbres cuando se trata de draquin!

**Remmy-ro, **hola! Gracias por tu comentario. El único error que se ha dado cuenta Ron es el de haber dejado ir al amor de su vida...snif...que triste por el, pero el que se fue a melipilla perdió su silla.

**Moonlight wolf, **gracias!!! Te lo leiste en una noche? Woooo. Es genial cuando uno encuentra historias con hartos capítulos ya escritos...el problema es que cuando llegas a la última actualización quieres leer el próximo de inmediato! (me ha pasado, me ha pasado). Ya verás lo que sucederá con los villanos!

**Cedrella lysandra, **tanto tiempo! Jajajaj, morí con lo del supercalifrastdklfjneioue. Digamos que es una palabra que me cuesta escribir jejeje...¿dónde andabas¿De vacaciones¿descansaste? Espero que si. Uuuuuu...que bueno que sospeches de Sophie, porque ese "lo siento" fue importante (y para la mayoría pasó inadvertido). Saludos y bienvenida!

**Embercita, **Genial! Volviste de pucón city, pero no puedo creer que no hicieras deporte extremo! Es lo mejor que tiene! Aunque también son ricos los helados. Me imagino que te debes haber derretido cual chocopanda de micrero...uff! yo hoy me voy a viña por el fin de semana y creo que me derretiré como un helado fruna. Jajaja. Espero tu opinión del otro fic!

**Bueno, saludos generales para el resto de los lectores! **

**Bye bye!**

**PLAY.**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_El chico la liberó momentáneamente para que ella pudiera meterse debajo de las sábanas, sin embargo, una vez adentro, la volvió a atrapar, abrazándola por la cintura posesivamente, decidido a no soltarla jamás._

_- Gracias... – le susurró al oído, besándole el lóbulo – Siento haberte despertado..._

_- No te preocupes- contestó la leona, agradecida de la oscuridad ya que su cara estaba hecha de un festival de tonalidades coloradas – Tú duerme tranquilo._

_- Lo haré...sabiendo que estás a mi lado..._

**34.-**

Ya era la tercera vez que tocaban el timbre y aún nadie había acudido al llamado. Luna miraba atentamente la puerta mientras Theo silbaba con las manos en los bolsillos, aún evidentemente nervioso por conocer a su suegrito...

- Oh! Quizás tu padre se fue de viaje- dijo el castaño con falsa decepción - ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió con esperanza

- Imposible que no esté – respondió la chica – Probablemente esta durmiendo la siesta...tiene el sueño muy pesado – agregó tocando por cuarta vez.

El castaño suspiró de resignación... A pesar de que se moría de ganas de conocerlo, una parte de él estaba muy inseguro... se había acostumbrado a que todos lo vincularan con su tío, incluso dando por hecho que ambos eran padre e hijo, cuando en realidad el sujeto no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el asesino de sus seres queridos, y que no hizo otra cosa que amargarle la existencia...

Se oyeron pasos acercándose progresivamente indicando el inminente encuentro... El muchacho tragó sonoramente saliva mientras la rubia le tomaba la mano izquierda y le depositaba un fugaz beso en la mejilla en señal de apoyo...

Se abrió lentamente la puerta para dejar ver a un hombre bastante adulto vestido con una túnica amarilla semi brillante, cuyos sedosos cabellos blancos llegaban hasta la altura de sus hombros... portaba una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos azules eran pacíficos, tranquilizadores, como una leve inyección de morfina...

- Papa! – exclamó Luna lanzándose a sus brazos como una pequeña.

- Querida hija! – respondió abrazándola mientras le acariciaba el cabello - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?¿Todo bien?

- Sin novedades – informó separándose de él – Papá... quería presentarte a mi novio, The...

- Theodore Nott – completó - Mucho gusto – Agregó estirándole la mano

- Mucho gusto Señor Lovegood – contestó estrechándosela apresuradamente.

- Dime Xenophilius ... aunque es un nombre un poco complicado¿no? – comentó entre risas - Vamos, pasen! Los estaba esperando!.

- Gracias...- musitó el castaño mientras era adentrado a los extraños terrenos Lovegoodeanos.

Después de los extraños sucesos ocurridos dentro de esa casa durante la guerra, el primer piso había sido completamente remodelado...La casa tenía tanto color en sí misma que parecía que vivieran en el interior de un arco iris...

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Xenophilius a su hija – Te fuiste antes de los arreglos así que no pude pedir tu opinión...

- Me encanta! – exclamó encantada, parpadeando con mucha rapidez – A mamá le hubiera fascinado!.

- Pienso lo mismo – secundó con una sonrisa. – Hija¿porqué no le muestras su habitación a nuestro honorable invitado?

- Claro! Ven – dijo tomándolo de la mano para subir al segundo piso - ¿Quieres conocer mi pieza antes?

- Por favor! Compórtate mujer! Sabia que me traías con dobles intenciones. – bromeó el muchacho, recibiendo una mirada divertida de parte de la rubia.

Cuando entraron, Theodore se quedó sin respiración...no podía creer la ternura de su novia... en el techo, se encontraban cinco caras pintadas, que a pesar de no tener movimiento como las fotos, se veían completamente mágicas...todas se encontraban unidas por una cadena que repetía una y otra vez la palabra "_amigos_"... Ahí estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, y le devolvían la mirada sonrientemente.

- Falta la persona más importante - le susurró Luna al oído.

- ¿Tu papá? – preguntó completamente desorientado.

- No, tonto... tú.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Su cara reflejaba todo el tedio y aburrimiento que sentía... miraba por la ventana con fastidio, arrugando levemente la nariz...No, no era justo. Mientras Draco y Theo se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas en las festividades, ella estaba sola, en casa de sus padres y con sus apestosos hermanos. Nunca se habían llevado bien... mientras que con Piper desde pequeñas sus personalidades eran diametralmente opuestas... con Pietro derechamente se ignoraban. Tan distintos eran los tres que todos fueron llamados por distintas escuelas de magia.

Bufó molesta...esa sería otra navidad y año nuevo total e irremediablemente soporífero... _**Mala idea empezar un noviazgo un día antes de partir de regreso a casa...**_se recriminó molesta.

- Si sigues con esa cara terminaras más arrugada y fea de lo que eres – comentó su hermana mientras ojeaba despreocupadamente la nueva edición de _corazón de bruja_ casi acostada en el sillón de la sala de estar.

- Cállate Piper – ordenó ceñuda – No me interesan ni tus opiniones ni tus comentarios ...puedes ahorrártelos.

- Después no te quejes que nadie te dijo – insistió levantando las cejas, sin mirarla siquiera.

- ¿Qué es lo que suena? – preguntó Pansy colocándose una mano en la oreja - Probablemente es un insoportable mosquito...

- Estúpida

- Tarada.

- ¿Podrían callarse? Trato de leer – siseó Pietro, hasta ahora ajeno a la pelea.

- ¿Sabes leer? – preguntó sarcásticamente la menor

- Cállate Piper¿porqué no haces algo más productivo y te tiras de cabeza a un río?

- SILENCIO! – ordenó Patrick Parkinson - ¿Porqué los tengo que soportar?¿Porqué aun no maduran? Ya no son unos chiquillos por merlín!

- Cariño, cálmate, no pierdas también los estribos– sugirió Anna Parkinson – Y ustedes¿podrían comportarse? Nunca están juntos! Hagan el esfuerzo...por nosotros... ¿está bien?

Los tres hermanos asintieron no muy convencidos, enviándose recíprocamente gélidas miradas de desprecio... fue en ese instante que la elfina domestica entró al lugar con sigilo.

- Ama Pansy – susurró temerosa - La buscan...

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó extrañada

- Dice llamarse Alexander Bleu – A la pelinegra se le fueron todos los colores - ¿Le digo que se retire?

- No, no, no! Voy de inmediato! – contestó nerviosa levantándose de su silla

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó despectivamente su hermana.

- No es de tu incumbencia metiche – espetó la Sly, tornando sus mejillas coloradas.

- Yo también quiero saber – informó el Sr. Parkinson, con un brillo especial en los ojos... un brillo aterrador.

- E.l.e.s.m.i.n.o.v.i.o – contestó y salió echa un relámpago a la puerta - ...¿Qué hacen?! – reclamó histérica al ver que todos los miembros de su familia la seguían

- Pues queremos conocerlo hija – respondió con naturalidad su madre.

- No quiero! – exclamó dándole una patada al suelo – Déjenme en paz! No molesten!

- Ni pensarlo...no pretendo dejar que mi hija se relacione con cualquier pelagato ... además.. ¿No estabas con Draco? - le espetó su padre ceñudo.

- No papá, eso fue hace mucho – contestó roja de furia– Y Alex no es cualquier pelagato!

- Entonces no habrá problema con conocerlo¿Verdad hermanita? – soltó Piper sardónicamente.

- Púdrete...

La pelinegra siguió avanzando a la puerta derrotada..._**esto no puede ser peor...después de que los conozca no querrá seguir conmigo! Será el noviazgo más corto de la historia!**_. Su corazón palpitaba como un tambor, tan fuerte que se sorprendía que el resto de su familia no pudiera oírlo... Giró en el último pasillo y lo vio, aún en la entrada de su casa, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas y mirando fijamente el piso.

- Alex... – susurró la chica logrando llamarle la atención.

- Buenas Tardes señorita - dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole el ramo – Perdona la molestia de venir hasta tu casa...pero ya te extrañaba.

- Gracias... – musitó incómoda.

- Buenas tardes Sr. y Sra. Parkinson, un placer conocerlos – dijo el muchacho con una reverencia muy formal – Y ustedes deben ser Piper y Pietro, encantado – agregó con una sonrisa radiante, que hipnotizó a todos.

Pansy lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada..._**¿cómo sabe los nombres de mis hermanos? Jamás le había mencionado que tenía¿Y porqué la estúpida de Piper y mi mamá tienen esas caras de babosas? Esto es el colmo!**_

- Gracias muchacho¿y tu eres? – respondió complacido el jefe de hogar, al ver la diplomacia del joven y su aspecto serio.

- Alexander Bleu – informó aún sonriente – Por cierto... supe que usted era un gran conocedor de vinos¿o me equivoco?

- Vaya muchacho! Estás bien informado¿porqué preguntas?

- Mis padres poseen una viña personal, y quise traerle un detalle... – dijo entregándole una botella muy fina, sellada con un cuervo de corcho.

- Gracias, gracias...!¿Qué¿De 1950? Chico, esto debe ser exclusivo. – soltó mirando fijamente la etiqueta.

- ¿Usted cree? – preguntó hipócritamente asombrado – De todas maneras, es toda suya... si la quiere claro está.

- Por supuesto! – exclamó contento.

- Que eres gentil Alexander – comentó la Sra. Parkinson encantada.

- Ohh, no es nada Piper...

- No, yo no soy Piper, yo soy la Mamá – interrumpió con una sonrisita nerviosa.

- Lo siento! Es que se ve tan joven...- comentó, logrando que la aludida se pusiera fucsia y se echara un poco de aire con la mano.

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar? – preguntó la hermana menor con una expresión coqueta.

- Si me invitan, no podría rechazar la oferta – respondió cerrándole un ojo.

- Por supuesto chico! – exclamó Patrick – Eres casi como de la familia!

- ¿De que casa vienes? – inquirió Petrio levantando una ceja.

- Ravenclaw – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ahh, los inteligentes... por fin alguien con quien conversar! - exclamó mirando de reojo a sus hermanas

Los ojos de la pelinegra se desorbitaron...jamás en su vida había visto a alguien tan manipulador!!!! Bueno... si, al propio Draco, pero de Alexander nunca se lo esperó... y lo más impactante e increíble de todo, era que cada uno de los miembros de su familia le habían creído el cuento... si, definitivamente estaba hecho para la política.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los rayos de sol poco a poco comenzaron a inundar la habitación, perturbándole el sueño a cierta castaña. La muchacha respiró profundamente aún con los ojos cerrados, sin intenciones de despertar aún...sin embargo, un fuerte peso instalado en su cintura y un aire cálido en su cuello la hizo reaccionar...

Abrió los ojos desconcertada, tratando de salir de la cama..._**No puedo moverme**_, pensó ceñuda, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el peso que sentía...ahí pudo ver un brazo tan blanco como la nieve y fibroso, que la retenía con firmeza...

De golpe, volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior... su nerviosismo infundado, los gritos del rubio y su posterior petición. Giró su cuerpo en ciento ochenta grados para quedar de frente a él y por un instante su corazón se paralizó... Dormía placidamente con una respiración casi imperceptible... sus cabellos le caían ordenadamente por su frente, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud. Su rostro era tranquilidad pura...como si dormir fuese un placer otorgado por los mismos dioses.

Hermione suspiró ante la magnífica visión que tenía, _**después de todo, cumplió su promesa...solo dormimos**_ pensó con una sonrisa cargada de ternura...Instintivamente su mano derecha se movió en dirección al rostro del chico, corriéndole un mechón de pelo que le estaba tapando el párpado... luego, le recorrió su mejilla una y otra vez,..._**nunca me había dado cuenta que tenía la piel tan suave...**_se dijo.

La castaña decidió dejarlo dormir hasta que despertara por su cuenta, aprovechando de arreglarse en el inter tanto, sin embargo, a penas trató de liberarse del abrazo, el rubio la atrajo con más fuerza, gruñendo algo que no entendió en lo absoluto.

- Draco...- le susurró en la oreja – Tu sigue durmiendo, yo aprovecho de ducharme.

- No – contestó atrayéndola hacia él - Quédate conmigo – ordenó sin abrir los ojos.

- Draco...necesito darme un baño

- Noooo – reclamó apretujándola

- Draco no seas malcriado ... a penas respiro!

- No, no te vas. – interrumpió girando su cuerpo para ponerse encima de ella, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos aún.

Por un momento ella se paralizó, pensando que esa maniobra tenía segundas intenciones. Sin embargo, el solo siguió durmiendo, seguro de que la muchacha no tenía escapatoria pues su peso le estaba impidiendo la retirada.

- Quédate un poco más...- suplicó tiernamente - Hace tanto que no duermo tan bien...

- ¿Porqué?¿Qué te ocurre?¿Tienes pesadillas frecuentemente? – preguntó la chica, viéndose liberada de inmediato. Draco pareció ser impulsado por un resorte fuera de la cama...- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió extrañada

- Nada, solo que ya es tarde y debemos salir de inmediato o perderemos el día... – contestó desviando la mirada.

- No mientas. – dijo duramente la muchacha – Se nota que algo te perturba...¿porqué no me lo dices?¿porqué no confías en mi?

- Si confío en ti! – alegó – Pero...

- ¿Pero? - repitió la castaña - ¿PERO? – insistió al ver que no le contestaban.

- Hermione... – susurró, volviendo a tomar asiento a la cama – No es importante, de verdad...- agregó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Si lo es...o sino¿porqué no me lo dices?- contestó alzando una ceja...no se dejaría confundir por los encantos del chico..._** si quieres jugar así, perderás**_ – Vamos... dímelo...- dijo cambiando su severo tono de voz a uno sensual.

El la miró extrañado y a la vez nervioso, al percatarse que ella estaba acortando las distancias significativamente... ya podía oler su esencia a vainilla que tanto lo enloquecía... Hermione se sintió interiormente triunfadora, sabiendo que estaba aturdiéndolo...sin embargo, no presupuestó cual sería la reacción del rubio, hasta que se vio atrapada debajo de él...siendo observada como nunca antes...


	35. Chapter 35

**Estimados!**

Volví! (aplausos, aplausos). No saben como ha sido esta semana del demonio!. De hecho, mientras escribía este capítulo...me quedé dormida! Es que durante todo el día estuve estrujando mis neuronas, y cuando llegué a la casa, seguí estrujándolas para parir este capítulo... y lo logré! Me siento muy conforme de él.

Bueno, quería agradecer las lecturas, en especial a:

**Cedrella Lysandra, **woooo...a mi también me encanta la música, pero no tengo dedos para el piano. Durante 5 años estuve tocando violín, pero por falta de tiempo (y de dinero, porque ya el ¾ me quedaba chico para el brazo y debía adquirir uno 4/4) tuve que abandonarlo...snif... algún día retomaré eso!. Yo también me reí escribiendo la super "puesta en escena" de Alex, y supones bien, fue dateado por las dos serpientes. Suerte con tu gira artística!!!! Espero que cuando vuelvas de ella te hiperventiles con este capítulo.

**Namine, **uh, uh , uh! Ya verás lo que hace Draco...espero que te deje contenta!. Yo me lo imaginé durmiendo y me lo babee entera jajajaja.

**Makarva, **Hoy me siento medio malita de nuevo, me duele la espalda de tanto cargar carpetas y expedientes... n.n., al menos aún estoy lúcida para seguir escribiendo!. A penas pueda escribo un capítulo más largo, pues ideas no me faltan, solo tiempo, snif.

**Evadneh, **si! Si puedo hacer eso! Muajajaja. (pongo cara de nana cuando hace una maldad). Pero no, no me gusta hacerlas sufrir, lo que no dice relación con que me agrade dejarlos enganchados para el próximo capítulo, son cosas completamente diferentes. No responderé lo del lemmon, será una sorpresa (jo jo). Supuse que les agradaría la escena de alex...y es que fue muy descarado!. Suerte con tu grupo de teatro!, de seguro terminarás hablando inglés como toda una británica.

**María, **adorada hermana pequeña...LO SIENTO!, siento no haber respondido el review de conociéndote...y es que, siempre te dejo para el final, y como ayer andaba tan volada, escribí tu nombre y luego se me olvidó responderlo... mil disculpas!. (supongo que tu F5 debe estar pelado de tanto apretarlo jejeje)

Si, se pone bien peligrosillo el asunto¿qué quieres que te diga? Son adolescentes hormonales...y como no serlo! Con ese tremendo guapetón albino al lado. Por su parte¿Qué esperabas del sr. Lovegood? Estaba desesperado por recuperar a su adorada hija, así que le perdono el haber tratado de venderlos... por cierto, yo también soy dependiente de mis amigos, pero de esa dependencia emocional, no necesito verlos pero si sentirme querida. Raro¿no?.

Alex es perfecto (no tanto como draco pero hace el intento), Se metió los padres (y hermanos) de Pansy al bolsillo!. Me imaginé la cara de un metro de Pansy de la pura impresión al ver al cínico de su novio engatusando a su familia. AWESOME!. Y bueno, en este capítulo tendrás más dramione (y más de los malos --) para que te pongas furiosa unos instantes. Saludos hermanita!!!!!!! Sea feliz usted también!

**Karyta, **Todas quisiéramos un novio que tenga comiendo de la mano a los padres¿no? La vida sería mucho más fácil (te lo digo por experiencia propia, después de 4 años y medio de noviazgo, mi papá y mi pololo aún no se llevan jajaja). Si pues, es que hermione es muy inocente...cómo se le ocurre dárselas de seductora con el seductor más grande de la historia?. Que estés bien!

**Karix, **amiga del alma. Tengo fe que no me harás correr barnechea abajo y que te hiperventilarás mucho con este capítulo... apuesto que tendrás muchos, pero muchos pensamientos marvados.

Me imaginé a tu papá agarrando del brazo a Alex para llevárselo a la esquina y preguntarle ¿Y cuando se casan? Notable. Alex es todo un Arima, basta que sonría y caen rendidos.

Si. Luna y Theo andan arriba de otra nube, una nube hecha de algodón de azúcar, bien rosadita miechica. Ojalá vuelva pronto por allá. O usted venga para acá, así nos tomamos otro helado gigantoso y rematamos con puercosas hamburguesas con queso de papa...yummy!. Te quiero washa.

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, **ufff...suerte con tus tareas! (me gustó eso de "estoy hasta la madre", será incorporado a la brevedad en mi léxico semanal). Espero que este capítulo te deje con los ojos saltones de la pura emoción!

**Embercita, **colega. ¿Cómo le baila su veraneo¿Se va a ir de paseo a otro lado? Yo quizás si, pero todo depende de las circunstancias leguleyas y de la bendición de kamizama. A mi también me gusto mucho lo del techo de luna, por eso lo quise reconstruir. Oye, gracias por recomendarme!!!!. Y no comas ansias, que acá viene este hot capítulo.

**Zuly, **hey niña¿Que tal? Me imagino que te reíste mucho con lo de Alex...y yo me reía mucho escribiéndolo!. A mi me gustaría también amanecer con uno así (ups...cuernos mentales, cuernos mentales!). Saludos!

**Jaz, **no quedes con ganas! Acá te traigo la continuación! Espero que te agrade ;).

**Moonlight Wolf, **Estaba cortito por falta de tiempo, pero espero que este emocionante (chan chan chan) capítulo lo sientas como una indemnización al daño moral que te provocó el morirte de curiosidad. Ps: yo también quiero un hermano como nott!, ps2: pásate por mi otro fic, apostaría que también te va a gustar.

**Gatita Malfoy, **¿Tu te llevas así con tus hermanos¿los mandas a tirarse de cabeza al río? Jajajaja. Yo no, mi hermana y yo tenemos 16 años de diferencia o.o, por lo tanto, no nos peleamos de esa forma (aunque igual sería divertido). Gracias por la suerte!

**Patricia 21: **gracias por la información! No tenía idea eso de los songfic...de hecho, ni leí los términos de la página... me da pereza a pesar de que soy lawyer y debería leer todo lo que firmo jo jo jo. Que bueno que te encante el fic! Pero tengo la impresión que este se convertirá en tu capítulo favorito de los 35 (buena pos, me puse como la profesora de adivinación XD). Ps: claro! Hubiera sido violado al toque!. Jajaja.

**Almanara, **Hey!!! Yo te he visto en San Joaquín, con la francisca¿me recuerdas?. También soy amigui de la Karen!. Shuatas, te lo leíste de una patada! El otro día, de ociosa, junte todos los capítulos y voy en 229 páginas word (no será musho?). En fin.

Que ternura tu pololo!!!!! Le pasa lo mismo que a Draco...y sip. Despertar con un brazo en la cintura es genial...como explicarlo...mmmm...demonios, no se me ocurre!. ¿Y que cantas para no aburrirte? Yo me pongo a chamullear nana, aunque eso lo hago todo el día (sobretodo Lucy, Rose, a Little Pain y Kuroi Namida) je je je.

SIIII CAZA DE BRUJOS! Apoyo la moción. Aunque les aseguro que yo encontraré primero a draco! Muajajajaja. Oye, tu review fue muy aporte! Así que no lo menosprecies...por cierto, pásate por el fic que le regalé a la Karen, ojalá te guste tanto como este.

**Alejandra, **toda la razón, yo también adoro a Alex, pero jamás más que a Draco...el es el rey!. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y si, lo pasé chancho en la playa!

**Lthien of dorthonion, **¿3 días? Jajaja, me imaginé moviendo de un lado para otro tu laptop para encontrar una señal y robártela. Idola! Me pone muy feliz (aunque suene trillado) que te encante la historia, eso es como la recompensa del escritor aficionado n.n. No comas ansias por el próximo capítulo pues, aquí está!. Muchas gracias por tu animo, los besos y abrazos!. Y no me agradezcas nada! Solo espero seguir haciéndote sonreír a montones. Besos!

**Un saludo general al resto de los lectores.**

**PLAY**

_El la miró extrañado y a la vez nervioso, al percatarse que ella estaba acortando las distancias significativamente... ya podía oler su esencia a vainilla que tanto lo enloquecía... Hermione se sintió interiormente triunfadora, sabiendo que estaba aturdiéndolo...sin embargo, no presupuestó cual sería la reacción del rubio, hasta que se vio atrapada debajo de él...siendo observada como nunca antes..._

**35.-**

Theodore despertó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jamás pensó que el padre de su novia lo acogería con los brazos abiertos... ¡incluso ya se sentía parte de la familia! Y esa era una sensación que no tenía desde hace diez años, cuando murieron sus dos padres...ambos asesinados a sangre fria.

Espantó los recuerdos moviendo su cabeza con violencia, y estiró cada uno de sus músculos en su cama mientras emitía un gran bostezo, capaz de tragarse la habitación de invitados en la que se encontraba alojado.

Suspiró... jamás creyó que podría encontrar gente que valiera la pena... su propia vida le había enseñado a vivir en la soledad, sin necesitar cariño ni aprobación ajena... pero el destino es mañoso, y le interpuso a dos grandes amigos y una novia, por quienes era capaz de entregar la vida.

**_Ya es hora de levantarse..._**Giró su cuello hacia la ventana para ver el estado del clima, sin embargo, no contaba con que tenía compañía inesperada... que esperaba silenciosa su despertar.

- ¡Sr. Lovegood! – Exclamó tapándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas – Ejem... ¿se le ofrece algo?

- Quería hablar unas palabritas contigo – informó sin dejar de mirar atentamente la ventana

- Claro – contestó algo nervioso ..._**sabía que no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas...**_

- Muchacho¿Tu quieres a mi hija? - preguntó con seriedad.

- Disculpe la imprudencia de lo que le voy a decir, pero por favor, no pregunte tonteras¡claro que la quiero! Es más, esa palabra queda corta para mis sentimientos por ella...

- ¿Ah si? – esbozó volteando su atención al castaño.

- Si – respondió con seguridad

- Muy bien – contestó el extravagante Lovegood – Luna tiene razón...

- ¿En que? Si se puede saber, claro está.

- En que eres un chico bastante honesto. Se nota en tus ojos... - comentó más para si que para él - Por otro lado¿quien le diría al futuro suegro "no hable tonteras"?

- Lo siento... – murmuró apenado.

- No lo sientas, es más, aprecio que seas así...eres un buen chico Theodore.

- Gracias Señor, es muy amable

- Discúlpame.

- ¿Porqué? – inquirió extrañado

- Por "preguntar tonteras"...- rió sonoramente antes de continuar - Verás...Luna es lo más preciado de mi vida, la amo por sobre todas las cosas y me preocupa que la vayan a herir...

- De eso no tiene que preocuparse. Yo no pretendo hacerla sufrir ni dejaré que nadie lo haga.- aseguró el joven con convicción

- Entonces cuento contigo – dijo con una paternal y sincera sonrisa.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Y dime hija...¿cuándo vuelve este muchacho tan simpático?

- ¿Te refieres a Alex? – preguntó fastidiada – No sé papá, no me dijo.

- Que lástima... ojalá nos visite pronto – dijo la Sra. Parkinson, sinceramente esperanzada.

La pelinegra bufó molesta. Ayer estaba tan feliz por haber sido visitada por su novio, sin embargo, dicha felicidad se esfumó al verlo monopolizado por sus padres y hermanos... todos se peleaban entre sí para atraer la atención del cuervo, ignorándola por completo... _**no es justo.**_

- Me voy a mi habitación – informó, levantándose de la mesa sin terminar su desayuno.

- Pero si acabas de salir de ella – dijo Piper mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo – No sé que hace mi querido Alexander con la aburrida de mi hermana.

- !Momentito! – exclamó furiosa – Primero!no te metas en mis asuntos! Y segundo!Alexander no es querido tuyo! No te tomes atribuciones estúpida...

Hija... ese vocabulario – regañó su madre.

- Pero es verdad! Mi hermana es una...

- Pansy, basta, estamos en la mesa – ordenó su padre – Y tu no sonrías Piper, también deja de molestarla.

La muchacha emitió un sonoro gruñido, y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su pieza, cerrando de un solo portazo.

Caminó por ella como un animal enjaulado, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz, cuando sintió unos leves golpecitos en su ventana.

- ¿Alex? – esbozó incrédula, al ver del otro lado al muchacho montado en su escoba.

- Shhhh, te van a oír

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aún impactada

- Vengo a secuestrarte – informó con una sonrisa.

- POR FAVOR HAZLO! – exclamó ella, encaramándose en su ventana y subiéndose en la parte posterior de la escoba del cuervo - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya verás – contestó misteriosamente – Pero es un viaje un poco largo.

- Mejor aún – soltó sonriente, abrazándose con fuerza de la cintura del chico, partiendo a toda velocidad.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Su corazón palpitaba con violencia, taladrando su pecho como si quisiera salir de su caja toraxica... sentía la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo por el peso del rubio, quien la atrapaba además por las muñecas, sujetándoselas a la altura de la cabeza...

Tenía miedo, si, pero de esa clase de miedo que seduce y te corta la respiración...

No podía articular palabra... estaba hipnotizada por los ojos grises que la observaban atentamente... y por la falta de tela que cubriera su torso... De pronto, empezó a sentir mucho calor, uno casi asfixiante que le estaba evaporando el agua del cuerpo, dejándole la garganta completamente seca...impidiéndole tragar adecuadamente.

Con pavor, vio como el muchacho empezaba a acortar las distancias, rozándole los labios, torturándola por el contacto inconcluso... Luego, con su respingada y pálida nariz, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la castaña, igual que la primera vez que confesaron sus sentimientos, un poco antes de ser lanzada sorpresivamente al lago...

Todos sus músculos de la castaña se habían relajado, disfrutando cada una de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, abandonando completamente cualquier rastro de raciocinio... dio un respingo al sentir que su cuello estaba siendo lentamente invadido a besos, comenzando por la parte trasera de la oreja, hasta llegar a la clavícula... a penas podía ver, todo se había tornado repentinamente borroso y la habitación le daba vueltas... hasta que las caricias cesaron.

- No me tientes Granger. No juegues con fuego – le susurró el rubio al oído antes de darle una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo.

La castaña tembló. Nunca le había encantado tanto que la llamaran por su apellido... sin embargo, su orgullo de Gryffindor la impulsaba a aparentar lo contrario, y seguir tentando a la suerte...

- ¿Ah si¿No serás tú el que está jugando con fuego? – susurró de vuelta, mordiéndole el labio.

En el rostro de Draco se formó una sonrisa curvada hacia la derecha, de aquellas que roban más de un suspiro y ... se levantó. Se levantó de la cama como si nada hubiese pasado hace cinco segundos atrás.

Ella lo observaba con los ojos como platos sin entender ni pizca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El chico abría su baúl, y con un rápido movimiento de varita, echaba toda su ropa en el clóset de la habitación, a excepción de unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca... mientras tanto Hermione lo miraba desde la cama, completamente inmóvil..._**¿Acaso pretende dejar las cosas hasta aquí? Ahhhh no...no es justo. **_

Un sentimiento de ira se posó en su corazón y nubló su juicio. Se levantó con violencia de la cama e interceptó al rubio antes de que pudiera encerrarse en el baño para arreglarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con la inocencia de un santo, descolocándo a la chica.

- ¿Qué pretendes?¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió ceñuda

- ¿Qué fue que?

- !Eso! – exclamó la castaña, señalando iracunda la cama - ¿Acaso sufres de bipolaridad? Primero me haces hiperventilar, y después te vas como si nada!

- Sigo aquí, no me he ido – contestó sin darle importancia a los reclamos de su acompañante.

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Draco Malfoy! – espetó recriminatoriamente

- ¿Qué pensabas¿Que te iba a seducir hasta terminar acostándome contigo? – preguntó ceñudo, logrando que la leona se pusiera tan colorada como un tomate y bajara la mirada al piso - ¿Sabes? No hay nada que desearía más que eso¡no sabes cuantas veces me he frenado las ganas de hacerlo! pero no es el momento... No quiero arrebatarte algo tan especial de una manera tan burda, no quiero que te arrepientas después y me odies. Tiene que ser una ocasión especial ¿te parece? – la chica seguía mirando el piso, sin intención de cruzar su mirada con la de él - ¿Porqué no me respondes? O es que acaso tú... bueno... yo asumí que tu no...

- NO! – exclamó Hermione apresuradamente – Yo no... aún.

- ¿Entonces?¿porqué estas tan callada?

- De felicidad... - confesó sinceramente - Sabía que me querías mucho... y esto solo viene a confirmármelo – contestó la castaña, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.- Te quiero Draco.

- Lo sé – soltó con falsa arrogancia, acercándose a la chica para plantarle un lento y apasionado beso, cargado de sentimientos – Pero te advierto... – le susurró separándose escasos milímetros - Una vez que lleguemos a eso, vas a tener que arrancar de mi...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba preocupada...¿desde cuando a su hijo le había faltado el apetito? Jamás. Sin embargo, ya había pasado un día desde su regreso a la madriguera y casi no había probado bocado.

Subió las escaleras con una bandeja entre las manos, rellena de comida y algunas ranas de chocolate de postre...después de todo, eran sus favoritas. Tocó suavemente la puerta como si se fuera a romper con el contacto.

- Pase – dijo una voz apagada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo¿Porqué no saliste con Harry y tu hermana? – preguntó Molly, sentándose al borde de la cama donde se encontraba acostado el pelirrojo.

- ¿Para qué? Solo hubiera estorbado – contestó con simpleza, mirando detenidamente el techo.

- Bueno...te he traído tu plato favorito – anunció nerviosa.

- Gracias mamá, déjamela en el escritorio por favor, ahora no tengo hambre...

- Ronald, no me iré hasta que te termines lo que te traje – interrumpió con severidad.

- Entonces prepárate a acompañarme mucho tiempo – respondió sin darle importancia a las amenazas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ronnie?¿Dónde quedó mi hijo alegre y comilón? – preguntó la señora Weasley cargada de ternura.

- ¿Dónde crees que quedó? – replicó con amargura – Mamá, no sabes como me siento en estos momentos...como un completo imbécil... y lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que me siento así...en cuarto año me porté como un idiota con Harry, en sexto fue con Hermione, y durante la guerra los abandoné a ambos por mis estúpidos temores e inseguridades!

- Pero hijo! Volviste por ellos! Salvaste a Harry! También a Hermione! – exclamó desesperada.

- Pero de todas formas... estoy cansado de cagarla... Siempre de alguna forma las cosas se arreglaban... pero esta vez, dudo que eso suceda... Dudo que Hermione vuelva a quererme... cuando yo jamás he dejado de hacerlo en estos 7 años... – murmuró antes de caer rendido ante la tristeza, tapándose la cara con las manos, tratando de ocultar el par de lagrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Molly Weasley lo observaba sin alma en el cuerpo, sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor de su pequeño...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Bueno¿Y donde iremos hoy? – preguntó entusiasmada

- Mmmm... ¿Te parece que vayamos a almorzar primero y luego nos escapamos al Museo Louvre? Sé de un restaurante delicioso que queda a unas cuadras de aquí..

- Por supuesto! – exclamó sonriente – Ahora que lo recuerdo... dijiste que esta era nuestra primera parada¿no? – el chico asintió - ¿Cuándo nos iremos a la segunda? Es decir, para saber cuanto tiempo me queda para conocer Francia...además¿cuántas paradas son? no me has dicho.

- Te responderé en orden, primero, nos iremos de acá después de navidad, y segundo, son tres paradas.

- TRES! – chilló, tapándose la boca de inmediato – Tres! – repitió más bajito - ... No puedo creerlo¿No crees que será mucho?

- No – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eres imposible Draco Malfoy – bromeó sacándole la lengua

- Y tu una insufrible infantil...- replicó rodando los ojos - Podría irme preso por tener de novia a una menor de edad...

- !Yo podría irme presa! – interrumpió, colocando sus manos en las caderas - Soy mayor que tú.

- No lo pareces...al menos en edad mental - contestó levantando su característica ceja arrogante.

Justo en ese momento, cuando ambos se trataban de asesinar falsamente con la mirada, una mano se posó en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, llamando su atención.

- ¡Draco¡Hermione¡Que agradable sorpresa!

- ¿Sophie...? – esbozó extrañado

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió la castaña, con la mirada repentinamente ensombrecida.

- ¿Qué hago!Vivo aquí! A solo unas cuadras...no sabía que tenías tan mala memoria niña...

En ese mismo minuto el cerebro de la leona hizo _click...__**claro...los franceses vienen de Francia estúpida, **_se dijo.

- Les presento a mi hermano – dijo la pelinegra, agarrando del brazo al chico que se encontraba a su lado – Jean Paul.

El muchacho se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza... poseía la misma belleza innata de su hermana, y los mismos ojos color lila, aunque algo más oscuros... Tenía la misma altura y palidez de Draco, y a simple vista, se podía apreciar que también era igual de arrogante.

- Draco Malfoy, un gusto – dijo el rubio con frialdad, extendiéndole la mano por pura cortesía, ya que no le agradaba para nada que el recién llegado tuviera sus ojos posados en su castaña.

_- Enchanté_ – respondió con elegancia estrechándosela- ¿Y usted señorita?¿Quién es? – preguntó besándole la mano, colorando por completo a la muchacha.

_- Ma Fianceé _– contestó el Sly, arrebatándole la mano - _Cést un plaisir, mais nous fallons aller._ – agregó mirándolo con odio diplomático.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – musitó Hermione desconcertada, siendo completamente ignorada.

- ¡Oh! Que lástima... – soltó Sophie evidentemente decepcionada – Supongo que nos veremos por ahí...

- Ahora que recuerdo...¿Cómo te encuentras? No te he visto después del ataque. – preguntó por cortesía el rubio.

- ¡Bien! – respondió sonriente – Me vine el mismo...

- ¡Excelente! Nos vemos – interrumpió el chico, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y se llevó prácticamente arrastrando a la leona, quien solo se pudo despedir mediante un movimiento de manos.

_**¿Qué cresta había pasado? **_Lo miró y dudó si debía preguntar al respecto... Caminaba con aire enfadado, y le apretaba con fuerza la mano...

- Draco, me duele – informó cuando su mano ya estaba blanca por la presión.

- Lo siento – contestó, sin embargo, no disminuyó la presión.

- ¿Qué le dijiste¿Qué pasó ahí? – preguntó insegura

- Le dije que eras mi novia, que era un placer conocerlo pero que nos teníamos que ir...y ¿Qué pasó? pues que ese tipo es un imprudente y tu eres muy inocente

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió ofendida, soltándose de un tirón del agarre.

- Por favor, estaba evidentemente interesado en ti a pesar de que te encontraras conmigo... detesto a los descarados...- espetó con rencor

- Déjame recordarte que tus papeles al respecto no están limpios... haces hiperventilar a medio Hogwarts – regañó Hermione ceñuda – Y por otro lado¡se cuidarme solita!

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¡Pero nada! – interrumpió - ¡O me cambias esa actitud o tendremos problemas!

El chico la miró sorprendido, pero luego su expresión cambió radicalmente a una inexpresiva... En un dos por tres la castaña se vio atrapada por la cintura, completamente apretada contra el cuerpo de su opresor.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – siseó recibiendo un tímido asentimiento de cabeza – Pues bien, como quieras...- agregó, liberándola por completo.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – inquirió extrañada.

- Significa que no podrás reprocharle a nadie que me coquetee...

- ¡Claro que puedo! - exclamó súbitamente furiosa

- No. Si yo no puedo, tu tampoco. – contestó, devolviéndole el saludo a una parisina que le sonreía descaradamente.

- ¡No seas infantil! – reclamó roja como un tomate.

- ¡No seas injusta!, yo también puedo "cuidarme solito" – dijo imitando el tono de voz de la muchacha.

- Aaaah! Ya cállate!!!! – ordenó, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa para acercalo y estamparle un posesivo beso, logrando que la parisina frunciera el ceño.

En un inicio, Draco se resistió al contacto sellando su boca con fuerza, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, comenzó a debilitarse su fuerza de voluntad... y tomó el control de la situación, solo como él sabía hacerlo...


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello!**

Uff... por fin pude parir este capítulo! Hace tiempo que no me pasaba esto: tenía la idea súper clara pero no podía llevarlo a word. Sin embargo, lo he logrado! (aplausos, aplausos) y estoy súper satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que ustedes también.

Les cuento que hay una compatriota que tuvo la genial idea de realizar un fic dentro de mi fic. ¿Cómo? Se preguntarán, bueno, tendrán la respuesta si lo leen. La autora es "**Almanara"** y el fic se llama "**Stardust Lotus**" (tiene permiso xD).

**Respondiendo reviews!**

**Beautifly **(si, había mucha miel en ese capítulo, pero este se trae un conflicto mega gigantoso OO, ojalá no entres en crisis jajaja), **Karyta **(siii, ese final fue lo mejor, pero es mejor como continúa esa escena...hot hot hot. Me van a terminar bloqueando la cuenta por pervertida), **Zuly **(estoy bien! Mmm, acá quise poner cosas de las tres parejas, así que espero que te guste, saludos!) **Moonlightwolf **(este capítulo es más largo! A pesar de que no tengo más tiempo para escribir, de hecho estoy peor que antes! Jo jo. Yo también encuentro a Luna un personaje notable, y la verdad, son una pareja muy interesante con Theo. Me cuidaré!) **Lthien of Dorthonion **(me parece muy bien que te robes la señal para leerme! Después de todo es por algo productivo...¿o no?. ¿Estás siguiendo también mi otro fic? Es que hay gente que también se envicio con ese, jeje. Saludos!) **Embercita **(¿quién no quiere una noche con Draco en paris? Yo cacho que hay que hacer fila jajaja. Lamentablemente los únicos que cierran por feriado judicial son los civiles. Me quedan los laborales y los de familia puaj. Gracias por las musas!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña, me parece excelente que se de volteretas mentales y todo lo que quiera mental, para no perder la costumbre...también considerando que esa frase está patentada por ti, jo!. Oye, de verdad suena bien esa frase, es como campaña presidencial "por un theo en tu vida!", yo me muero teniendo un amigo así...leal, honesto, uf... ojalá los vendieran en el supermercado!. Yo no le reprocho nada a los papas de pansy, total...es alex de quien estamos hablando! Obviamente lo iban a querer¿quién no?. Por otro lado, Draco estuvo a punto de cortar las huinchas, pero finalmente su autocontrol ganó. Eso demuestra claramente su fortaleza y que la quiere...que ternura!. Veamos cuanto le dura ¬¬. A mi me dio mucha risa escribir "estúpida, las francesas son de francia" porque de verdad es un pensamiento obvio...tan obvio que a veces uno no se da cuenta! Paf...bueno querida, te dejo, abrazos multicolores, bye!) **Evadneh **(me pillaste! Me gusta dejarlos con el bichito de la curiosidad...por eso siempre dejo para el final a los malos o una escena dramione...jejeje. Debería dedicarme a escribir episodios de series!. No respondí lo del lemmon porque debo confesar que aún no lo decido! Un día amanezco pensando que si, otros que no...la verdad me tiene contrariada el tema...UU. Acá se dice de las dos formas "no hable tonteras" y "no hable tonterías", pero suena mas chistoso el primero, por eso lo puse. Weno gemela nanistica, es hora que se ponga al día con el manga! Que está que arde! Saludos multicolores) **Namine 1993 **(imagínate a Draco hablando francés...babababababa...jajaja. Cuando lo escribí casi babeo el notebook! Saludos) **EmmaDrake **(eee! Que bueno que te encante. Espero que después de este capítulo no me quieras tirar piedras!) **Cristal Princess Malfoy **(Ando bien, gracias por preguntar!. Tienes razón, los tres están monisimos, ya uno los quisiera en su closet "ejem, hoy salgo contigo, mañana contigo, y después contigo". Ojalá no te enfades conmigo en este capítulo porque de nuevo salen los franceses de francia...UU Sip, toqué el violín 5 años y cuando entre a la universidad no tenía tiempo...pero tengo todas las ganas del mundo de retomarlo...y es que adoro el violín! Y mi novio toca el piano. Oye, que genial lo de los carnavales, acá no hacen ese tipo de cosas...somos más fomes...Abrazos! y gracias por los buenos deseos) **CKL CKL **(UUUUU necesitaste un balde de agua fria? OMG! Entonces después de este capítulo te va a dar un paro cardiorrespiratorio!!!! Por favor, llámate una ambulancia por si las moscas jajajaja. Gracias por las felicitaciones!! las agradezco un montón! Ya me imagino a tu pobre madre viendo como desperdicias el dia leyendo a una abogada poco seria hiperventilada por los dramione. Cuando tenga tiempo, voy a hacer un ost y lo subire a rapidshare, con todas las canciones que he ocupado...ojalá no me demanden por ello". Yo creo que deberíamos hacer un casting para encontrar un Draco, y de hacer una competencia para ver quien se queda con él...pero ojo, el es el chico malo, de caparazón dura pero de contenido dulce. Gracias por el gran review!) **Karix! **(Amigui karencilla de las mercedes maria magdalena. Ojalá y tu mamá se recupere pronto...es el colmo! Como cedric quiere mandarla para la casa sin saber que tiene? No, eso es una falta de respeto, hay que puro aplaudirle en la cara, o patearle las gónadas hasta que las vomite, lo cual tampoco es desechable... en fin, espero no tener que correr barnechea abajo después que leas esto, es decir, en una de esas te gusta mi final tarantinesco...aunque es así por lo inesperado, no por la sangre a litros!. Obviamente, si Draco nos dice eso a nosotras, nos quedamos más quietas que una estatua humana de paseo ahumada! Que nos atrapen! Jajajaja. ) **Dayis **(Que bueno que te hay gustado tanto como el otro fic. Ya verás que el hermano de sophie tiene mayor relevancia de la que se cree...jo! espero que te sorprendas mucho con este giro de tuerca. No te mueras! Ya actualicé! Está más abajito el capítulo P . Un besote también para ti) **Almanara **(¿Qué tal? Oye, por si no lo notaste, ya le dijo Ron a Molly quien era el nuevo novio de hermione!!!!!! No recuerdo en que capítulo exactamente, pero si se lo dice. Bueno, los franceses se saben atractivos solo por el hecho de serlos...imagínate además que tengan sangre de veela...obvio que van a ser más arrogantes que la chucha!. Bueno, vi que actualizaste tu fic asi que me paso por allá para ver que se trae estrellita...por cierto, estaba pensando en ponerla de extra en algún capitulo de acá...te tinca? Saludos!) **Patricilla 2117**¸(jajajaja, buen, te has quedado helada o caliente? O quizás las dos? Bueno, puedes decir todo lo que quieras, después de todo, te puedo defender como lawyer que soy, además, dudo que te lleven presa virtualmente XD. Que bueno que sea tu capítulo favorito! Veamos si me supero! Ps: soy de Chile!) **Abril **(No tengo planeado cuantos capítulos más haré, pero serán hartos...hay lotus para rato!!!!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto como el otro...saludos!) **Iamalonefordanny 19 **(¿Te leiste el fic de una patada? Wow, debes haberte demorado igual harto, después de todo son más de 250 páginas o.o . No eres la única que quiere enviar a Sophie al infierno vía PEEC airlines, deberíamos turnarnos para ello!. Saludos y gracias por el review!!!) **Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(Gracias por la declaración de lealtad a mi fic!!!!! Espero no decepcionarte con la trama ni con nada!. ¿Cuándo entras a la universidad? Disfruta harto esa etapa, a pesar de todos los trabajos, mira que después cuando sales de ella, tienes que enfrentar la vida de los grandes, la cual por cierto, apesta! XD) **Remmy-ro **(Que bueno que te haya gustado, saludos para ti!). **Claudia **(uh! Justo revisé los reviews antes de actualizar y encontré el tuyo! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste! De verdad la gente con síndrome de peter pan va a conquistar el mundo, muajajajaja! Todo empezó por hiro nakamura! Ps: personaje de heroes, momento ñoño P)

**Saludo general a todos los lectores! Y no me enojo si me dejan sus comentarios….jo!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Aaaah! Ya cállate!!!! – ordenó, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa para acercarlo y estamparle un posesivo beso, logrando que la parisina frunciera el ceño._

_En un inicio, Draco se resistió al contacto sellando su boca con fuerza, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, comenzó a debilitarse su fuerza de voluntad... y tomó el control de la situación, solo como él sabía hacerlo..._

**36.-**

Paseaban tomados de la mano con una expresión de paz en el rostro. No se habían dado cuenta cuanto extrañaban la tranquilidad de la madriguera, ni lo divertido que podía resultar caminar bajo el sol... sin embargo, dicha felicidad tenía un punto negro que impedía el relajo total...la preocupación por el ser querido.

- Me da cargo de conciencia sentirme tan feliz mientras que Ron lo está pasando pésimo...- esbozó Harry, deteniendo el andar justo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- A mi también... Pero no hay nada que hacer... tampoco quiere nuestra compañía – soltó con frustración la pelirroja, tomando asiento en el pasto.

- ¿Sabes lo que me extraña? Que tu mamá no hubiera hecho comentario sobre Malfoy...

- Lo hará, eso no lo dudes... solamente que no era el momento.- dijo con un suspiro – Mi mamá es muy sobre protectora, más aún después de lo de Fred...

- ¿Tu crees que ahora odia a Hermione? – preguntó preocupado

- No... pero de todas formas, no le gustó para nada con quien estaba ahora... ¿Viste su cara deformada?

- Si... pero tampoco es justo... Es decir, ella no terminó la relación, fue Ron... además el hurón ha cambiado bastante...

- Lo sé. Pero anda decirle eso a una madre que se siente impotente ante el sufrimiento de un hijo...- Respiró hondo y prosiguió – Yo también me volvería mono.

- De todas formas. Espero que no la tome con Herms.

- Esperemos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No supo de donde salió aquél impulso….. pero algo si tenía claro, solo él podía sacar toda su irracionalidad y pasión…. Ya era la segunda vez en su corta relación que tenía la necesidad de marcar territorio como los leones…. Y probablemente, mientras siguiera junto a Draco, tendría que hacerlo constantemente, porque las mujeres se le acercaban como abejas a la miel.

Mientras luchaba por abrirse paso en la boca del rubio, quien actualmente se estaba resistiendo al beso por orgullo, una pregunta tomó forma en su cabeza…._**¿Cómo empezó todo?**_ Si bien, tenía claro lo que habían vivido juntos, la cronología de los hechos, no tenía la menor idea desde cuando su peor enemigo se volvió su mayor sed….. Sin duda, él se había acercado primero al confortarla en las situaciones más inesperadas, pero _**¿por qué lo hizo? **_Ella no había cambiado su actitud hacia él en ese entonces, de hecho, en esa época su mente estaba hecha un plato de tallarines a causa de Ron, y no tenía cabeza para nada ni nadie más…...

Todos estos pensamientos y conclusiones desconcentraron de su tarea a la chica, la cual fue lentificando progresivamente el beso….sin embargo, fue precisamente ese cambio lo que hizo reaccionar a Draco, que perdiendo todo rastro de cordura y fuerza de voluntad, se abalanzó contra ella, profundizando el beso, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca….. él no iba a negarlo… le encantaba….. le encantaba todo de ella…..

Amaba cuando ella se estremecía al contacto y sus mejillas de coloraban de la vergüenza… adoraba verla celosa y que tratara de demostrar que él era suyo (de lo cual no cabía duda alguna)…… le seducía su figura curvilínea y sus perfectos bucles……admiraba su inteligencia, valentía y sagacidad…… Y quería ser dueño de todo eso, sentimiento que era trasmitido por ese pasional beso.

Hermione por su parte se sentía desfallecer….tenía la sensación de que con cada segundo que transcurría, Draco le estaba absorbiendo deliciosamente el alma….y ella no haría nada por detenerlo…._**si la quieres, es tuya**_ pensó. De pronto, comenzó a sentir mucho, pero mucho calor, y le estaba costando respirar….. no había pasado ni siquiera dos horas desde la primera hiperventilación del día, y el rubio ya la estaba aturdiendo de nuevo….. Ahora su amenaza de que "tendría que arrancar de él" sonaba bastante tentadora….no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el le mordió el labio inferior.

Al escucharlo, Draco volvió a la realidad…..si no se detenía en este instante, era capaz de hacerla suya en plena vía pública, ante todos los curiosos transeúntes, atentando contra el orden público, la moralidad y las buenas costumbres... y eso a ella no le gustaría en lo absoluto…no era una chica exhibicionista.

Se separó cuidadosamente de ella no sin antes darle otro mordisco….abrió los ojos y se encontró con su leona de mejillas completamente enrojecidas, levemente despeinada y con los labios hinchados…. Sus ojos brillaban y lo miraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Para ese instante, Hermione ya era capaz de violarlo, pero los murmullos de la gente sirvieron de cable a tierra. Nerviosa, peinó su cabello con los dedos y respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar la calma perdida….. Observó las miradas envidiosas de algunas francesas del lugar y se sintió orgullosa…. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de sacarle la lengua y gritarles que habían perdido, que ni lo pensaran, que Draco era suyo y que no se lo iba a regalar a nadie.

- ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió el rubio enlazando su mano con la de ella.

- Claro – respondió, olvidando todo el asunto de los celos y de quien se podía cuidar solo y quien no. – Por cierto, debo hacerte una advertencia…

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió divertido, alzando su ceja derecha -¿Y cual sería?

- Que cuando pase, el que va a tener que arrancar serás tú…..

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya llevaban un par de horas de vuelo y el estomago de Pansy había empezado a rugir clamando algo de comida….Pero no le importaba, mientras estuviera afirmándose de Alex, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda y sintiendo sus cabellos libres al viento, nada más importaba. Ni siquiera que ahora mismo se pudiera comer un hipogrifo.

Miró atentamente el cuello del muchacho, blanco y alargado, y no pudo resistir las ganas de darle pequeños besitos…_**si fuera un vampiro, estarías acabado**_ pensó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Alex tratando de mantener la concentración en el manejo de la escoba

- Nada – la voz de la pelinegra era falsamente inocente.

- Vamos, para¿Quieres que me estrelle contra alguna montaña? – inquirió nervioso.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? – replicó sin dejar de recorrer el cuello del muchacho a pequeños besos.

- ¿Qué crees¡Me encanta! – exclamó enérgico – Pero me desconcentra demasiado, no sabes cuanto….si lo sigues haciendo definitivamente nos estrellaremos…. ¿Tienes pensamientos suicidas?

- ¿Por qué no descendemos a tierra firme un rato? – sugirió seductoramente, acariciando con su índice la yugular del cuervo.

- Porque aún nos falta por llegar y no me gusta estar atrasado…Tu sabes, en el fondo sigo siendo el mismo ñoño de siempre.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - tan feliz estaba la chica que nunca se preguntó a donde se la habían secuestrado…..tampoco se dio cuenta que no dejó nota alguna para sus padres, pero eso era de menor importancia, ella no solía respetar las reglas, como buena Slytherin que era.

- Es una sorpresa. Pero no te preocupes, te devolveré antes de la cena.

- ¡No! – exclamó haciendo puchero – Llévame a tu casa…… no soporto a mi fastidiosa familia.

- No señorita, usted va a volver a la cena de navidad con su familia. Si quiere, después pide autorización para visitarme, pero no pretendo que tus padres me odien después de todo el teatro que les monté….. – dijo con autoridad.

- ¡Imposible que te odien! Es más, creo que les caes mejor que yo…… ¡Ah!, te aconsejo que no te acerques mucho a ellos, porque cuando menos te lo esperes te preguntarán ¿Y para cuando tienen fecha¡Si ese par de locos lo único que quieren es casarme! – soltó frustrada- ...!No te rías¡No es gracioso! – agregó al ver como el pelinegro reprimía una carcajada.

- Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo. – contestó con tranquilidad – De hecho, me gustaría algún día casarme contigo, no ahora, sino más adelante, cuando cada uno haya cumplido sus sueños personales….

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó súbitamente emocionada. -¿Haz pensado en ello?

- Claro, de aquí a 6 años más, cuando ambos tengamos carreras estables, y siempre y cuando no te hayas aburrido de mí, nos casaremos.

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió divertida - ¿Y en que más haz pensando?¿Cual serían nuestras carreras?

- Mmmmm….bueno, yo naturalmente llegaré a Ministro de magia y creo que a ti te iría muy bien como jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas….o quizás como medimaga…. Aún no lo tengo claro.

- Interesante… aunque te advierto. Retener a una serpiente es una tarea difícil. – soltó irónicamente.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo – replicó él con una sonrisa – ¡Hey¡Ya llegamos!

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡ESTAMOS EN……AGHAGHAGH! – no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que descendían en picada a toda velocidad.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Bajó las escaleras casi con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo un profundo bostezo... Aún no despertaba del todo, ya que la noche anterior se quedó "actualizando" su techo de personas importantes, agregando al trío de slytherin….. poniendo especial énfasis en capturar la esencia del castaño...

Sus pasos inconscientemente se dirigieron a la cocina, en búsqueda de algo de alimento para saciar su hambre voraz. Sin embargo, no era la única con hambre, pues ahí ya se encontraba su novio y su padre, conversando amenamente mientras devoraban unos enormes hotcakes con syrup.

- ¡Buenos días dormilona! – saludó alegremente el Sr. Lovegood

- Buenos días….¿Desde que hora que están despiertos?- inquirió sintiéndose un poco floja.

- Mmm..algunas horas…

- ¡Horas! – exclamó impactada- ¡Pero como no me despertaron antes!

- Verás….traté hija, pero te veías tan exhausta que preferí dejar a que te despertaras sola.

Luna se puso roja como un tomate de vergüenza al ver la hora... ¡ya era el mediodía! Pero todos seguían en pijama. Sonrió internamente al observar lo tierno que se veía su castaño en su pijama de franela escocesa verde y completamente chascón.

- ¿Y bien?¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? – preguntó tomando asiento al lado de su novio.

- Mmmmm...tu padre me dio permiso para llevarte a almorzar afuera – respondió Theo, muy concentrado en hacer una carita feliz con el syrup arriba de su plato.

- ¿A dónde?

- No seas curiosa hija – bromeó su padre – Deja que sea una sorpresa...

- ¿Tu sabes? – él asintió - ¿Irás? – negó con la cabeza - ¿Porqué?

- Porque estaría fuera de lugar – contestó con simpleza – Además dudo que les gustaría...-

- EJEM – tosió el muchacho, dando entender que estaba hablando de más.

- ¿Les gustaría¿A quienes? – insistió la rubia.

- No te diré nada más. Mejor anda a arreglarte para que nos vayamos¿bueno? – dijo el Sly.

- Está bien...esta bien...¿Me arreglo bonita o así no más? – preguntó alzando las cejas

- Tu siempre te ves bonita. No importa lo que te pongas.- respondió con simpleza, logrando que la chica se tornara de color fucsia.

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Entraron al famoso restaurante del cual le había hablado Draco durante todo el camino. Se trataba de un local muy exclusivo y elegante llamado **"Paradis Éternel"** , que estaba decorado exquisitamente con muebles estilo siglo XVIII y telas blancas cayendo del techo...

- Me podrías haber avisado que era formal... – le susurró la castaña sin mover los labios, como si se tratara de un ventrílocuo.

- No es formal, no seas paranoica – rió el muchacho.

_**Claro...para ti nada es demasiado...**_reclamó internamente mientras eran conducidos por el mesero a una mesa excesivamente grande para dos personas.

- ¿No se habrán equivocado? – le preguntó al oído nerviosa una vez que tomaron asiento.

- No – contestó el rubio distraídamente, revisando la carta.

- ¿DRACO?- preguntó una voz incrédula a sus espaldas.

El chico se dio vuelta para saludar a los recién llegados, Pansy y Alex, mientras Hermione tenía la mandíbula desencajada de la sorpresa.

- ¡Draquin!!! Que alegría verte! Jamás pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí! – exclamó la pelinegra colgándose de su cuello como solía hacerlo, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! – reclamó sonriente, a la vez que le estiraba la mano al cuervo para estrechársela.

- ¡Ya te extrañaba! – agregó la chica, zarandeándolo como si se tratara de un peluche.

- No seas exagerada...!sólo han pasado dos días!

- !Dos días es demasiado! Además!necesito que ensayemos!

- EPA! Mucha demostración de afecto, con permiso – dijo Alex tomando de la mano a su novia para descolgarla del Sly - ¿Y los demás¿ no han llegado aún? Que son poco serios...

- ¿Quién es el poco serio? – replicó el recién llegado Theo levantando la ceja altaneramente

- ¡Luna!- exclamó la leona, saltando de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero - ¡Pero que hacen aquí!.

- Todo fue idea de mi hijo – respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros .- Hacer un almuerzo navideño en Paris...

- ¡Draquin que ternura! – Interrumpió la pelinegra con un tono dulzón

- ¡Que te dije! – recriminó ceñudo.- ¡Draco¡por último Malfoy¡pero nunca, NUNCA, Draquin!.

- Está bien Draquin... – soltó burlonamente, haciéndose acreedora de un coscorrón.

El almuerzo fue muy agradable para todos los asistentes. Comieron deliciosos manjares a cuenta de Draco, conversaron de toda clase de temas, planearon los próximos eventos del grupo y bromearon hasta que derramaron lagrimas. Luego de ello, salieron a dar una vuelta por las calles parisinas encontrándose con un ciego que tocaba en su acordeón un bello tango...

- Oh, oh, oh...bailemos! – propuso Pansy, tironeando del brazo a Draco, que después de varias súplicas por parte de su amiga, accedió.

Tanto Alex como Hermione observaban ceñudos como sus respectivas parejas se lucían ante los habitantes del lugar, que de a poco, se habían amontonado en círculo alrededor de los bailarines... Al finalizar, los transeúntes estallaron en aplausos y dejaron varias monedas en el sombrero del ciego, quien jamás había recolectado tanto dinero con una sola canción.

- ¿Ustedes tienen problema de autoestima o que¡les encanta mostrarse! – broméo Theo, recibiendo una palmada en la nuca por parte de Pansy. - ¡Ouch¡Luna¡Defiéndeme! – La rubia se rió y luego le propinó también una palmada en la nuca - ¡OUCH, porqué hiciste eso... malvada!

- Porque se veía divertido – contestó aguantándose las ganas de hacerlo nuevamente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya se encontraban de regreso en el hotel, arreglándose para la comida navideña que se realizaría más tarde. Sus amigos se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas dejándolos completamente solos...y la castaña estaba feliz...no porque le desagradara la compañía del resto, sino porque quería disfrutar a su novio...tener toda su atención para ella solita...

Esta vez, si se trataba de un evento formal. Así que se arregló con un vestido que el Sly le había comprado durante el paseo...blanco sin tirantes y hasta la rodilla, adornado con una cinta de seda color vino tinto del mismo color que la corbata del rubio. Ambos acordaron intercambiar los regalos al regreso para no andar llenos de paquetes.

- Vamonos, quiero mostrarte algo antes - dijo Draco, tomándola del brazo y desapareciendo del lugar

Cuando la muchacha volvió a abrir los ojos no lo podía creer... !estaba mirando Paris desde las alturas de la Torre Eiffel!

- Que bello...-musitó anonadada.

- Muy bello... - le susurró él al oído, abrazándola por la espalda

- ¿Porqué me trajiste? - preguntó volteándose para verlo directamente a los ojos.

- Para hacer esto... - dijo al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo la rodeaba por la cintura y la mano libre la enlazaba con la de ella - ¿Quieres bailar tango acá arriba, viendo toda la ciudad bajo tus pies?

- Draco yo... Pero yo no sé bailar - contestó apenada, bajándo la mirada.

- ¿Y que? yo te enseño... Además¿Tu crees que no noté como me mirabas hoy al bailar con Pansy? Te mueres por estar en su lugar... - soltó con arrogancia antes de comenzar a tararear una melodía y moverse al ritmo de ella.

La castaña sentía que flotaba y que los calores volvían a apoderarse de ella. El rubio la guiaba con seguridad y ella solo acataba las instrucciones que le daban a través de los movimientos corporales... Pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo cuando el Sly tomó su muslo y encajó en su cadera.

- Vamos a tener que practicar más seguido...- dijo en un hilo de voz cerrando los ojos... actitud que hizo sonreir de satisfacción a su acompañante.

- Como guste señorita... ¿Te parece que nos vayamos? - propuso soltándola con delicadeza...ella solo asintió sin palabras.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Hermione estaba maravillada. Nunca había visto tanta clase y distinción junta en un mismo lugar... los trajes que usaba la gente parecían de pasarela, después de todo, no por nada Paris era una de las capitales de la moda.

- ¿Quieres ponche? – preguntó atentamente el muchacho.

- Si. Gracias – contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver como se iba en búsqueda del licor, dejándola momentáneamente sola.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**¿Dónde se habrá metido Draco?**_ Se preguntaba la castaña impaciente, sobretodo teniendo conciencia de que no conocía a nadie en el lugar, y más aún al haber divisado la bien formada figura de Sophie a la lejanía...**_Ahora se me aparece hasta en la sopa..._**

Si bien, la pelinegra en el último tiempo se había portado "bien y amable", había decidido seguir el consejo de Ginny y no confiar en ella. Más aún recordando aquella ocasión en que la escuchó autonombrarse "princesa de slytherin" en el baño de mujeres.

- ¿Estas sola cariño? – dijo una voz repentinamente a sus espaldas.

- No... Draco fue a buscar ponche...- respondió nerviosa, al ver que se trataba de Jean Paul Saunier.

- A mi se me perdió mi hermana...¿La has visto? – preguntó maliciosamente

- Hace un rato la vi pasar, pero no se donde estará – contestó incómoda ante la cercanía de él.

No sabía porqué se sentía de esa manera... tan alterada y tan nerviosa por la presencia del muchacho. Sus orbes lilas la buscaban con la mirada, mientras le sonreía seductoramente y le hablaba de los lugares que debía visitar durante su estadía en Paris...sin embargo, ella no escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo oía sonidos incomprensibles como si se tratara de un televisor sin señal...estaba atontada e hipnotizada por sus ojos...sin percatarse que una planta estaba emergiendo de la nada sobre sus cabezas.

- Mira, muérdago – dijo él, antes de acercarse peligrosamente...

El cerebro de Hermione tenía tatuado un gran "ALERTA, PELIGRO" en cada neurona , y su razón le gritaba "!ARRANCA!"..., pero su voluntad no hacía ningún esfuerzo para acatar dichas ordenes. Se sentía petrificada e inmóvil, viendo como se acercaba el sujeto con la clara intención de besarla... y lo hizo. Sus labios se unieron en un breve beso, donde el francés hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo ya que la castaña no se podía mover del shock...

Fue en ese instante que hizo su aparición Draco, quien ante impresión, botó las dos copas que traía en las manos...El rostro súbitamente desfigurado del rubio la hizo reaccionar, separando de un empujón al pelinegro.

- ¡Draco! Yo...!ESPERA! – gritó al ver como el muchacho se abalanzaba contra el franchute y lo derribaba de un certero golpe en la quijada... luego, se arreglo la chaqueta y la miró con todo el odio del mundo, procediendo a salir del lugar a grandes zancadas - ¡NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR!¡DÉJAME EXPLICARTE!!NO TE VAYAS!!DRACO ESPÉRAME!

Corrió en la misma dirección, tratando de esquivar a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino...pero ya era tarde. No había rastro de él.

Desesperada, volvió lo más rápido que pudo al hotel, sin importarle el dolor que sentía en los pies a causa de los altos tacos que llevaba, pero al entrar a la habitación, no pudo evitar romper en llanto... las pertenencias de Draco ya no se encontraban ahí... Se habia marchado y no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde...

Tuvo miedo.

Tuvo miedo de no volverlo a ver, de que no la perdonara jamás, de que la odiara y de que por despecho cometiera alguna barbaridad...

Esa noche la Hermione Granger no durmió. Se acostó en la cama de él sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa... y abrazando fuertemente la almohada...lloró.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola! **

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones, como lo prometí ¿cierto que soy buenita?¿A que si? Estoy muy orgullosa de esta entrega...no sé!. Me inspiré demasiado y lo hice de una patada. Espero que también les guste n.n...ah! y no se olviden de mi en el periodo de ausencia...yo los extrañaré mucho!.

Ahora respondiendo reviews.

**Almanara **(lo prometido es deuda¡acá está la actualización antes de mis vacaciones! En este capítulo todas tus dudas serán respondidas...por cierto, en la próxima actualización, de vuelta de vacaciones, estrellita será artista invitada! Ni te imaginas lo que tengo planeado n.n) **Lthien of Dorthonion **(hahahahaha, si, la vida es injusta, no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas! Pero creo que este capítulo te dejará algo más tranquila. Ojalá que también te guste el otro fic P) **Beautifly **(no entre en crisis! No quiero ser responsable de una muerte por paro cardiaco tan joven! Además, te avise!!!!... bueno, como verás, seguí tu orden antes de irme de vacas jo!) **CKL CKL **(No me importa tener un mal necesario con tal de que sea Draco...jajajaaja, es como too much ¿no? Pero bueno, acá verás que después de todo, el tipo tiene sus fundamentos para actuar como macho de teleserie venezolana XD) **Kyliam **(espero que esta actualización te quite las ansias...o puede ser que te las aumente? Uuuuu! Pero no te preocupes, volviendo de vacaciones actualizaré al toque!) **Karyta **(no me degolléis porfis! Que si muero no puedo continuar! Ojalá que no te hayan comido las ansias y que te guste este capítulo, estoy muy orgullosa de él) **Dayitax **(Wiii! Otra llevada al lado oscuro de los fics...dramiones!!! jo! Espero que te gusten tanto como a mi) **Zuly **(Gracias por el premio y la alabanza! Me sonrojo a borbotones! Ojalá con este capítulo también te emociones) **María (**noooo hermanita pequeña adoptada! No quise hacer sufrir a tu sentimental corazoncito! Pero no pude evitarlo...era parte de la historia...snif. Ojalá y me perdones. ...¿Sabes? a mi nunca me ha pasado eso del beso en la vía pública, soy demasiado vergonzosa...y con respecto a pansy solo puedo decir algo...IDOLA! ella es como mi parte oscura...jejeje. Mi lado geminiano malo. A todo esto,¿qué signo eres tu? Mmmmm no se porqué me tinca que debes ser de agua, por lo soñadora n.n. Me imagino que debes haber escupido fuego al leer la parte de Jean Paul...o sea, escribir a alguien tan malo y perro como su hermana debe ser tan traumante como leerlo. Pero así es la vida! Está lleno de gente mala, buena, loca y gris. No todo es caramelo y manzanitas. Ojalá este capítulo te deje más tranquila y no te desesperes durante mis vacaciones, prometo volver con las pilas recargadas! Ps. Te envidio por tu Theo!)** Evadneh **(Gemela! Que bueno que hayas experimentado toda especie de sensaciones con ese capítulo, desde alegría hasta tristeza...con respecto a lo del lemmon, uff...debo consultarlo con mi almohada! Además, debo ser cuidadosa después de todo, las cosas que se cocinan lento son las mejores. ps: yo detesto a hachi!) **Darky **(No soy cruel UU, si tengo corazón! Y para que veas que si soy buenita, les traje un capítulo largo antes de mis vacaciones¿no merezco un premio por eso? Con una galletita me basta XD) **Imalonefordanny 19 **(hahahaha, Yo creo que más de alguno quiere mandar a los hermanitos Saunier via PEEC al infierno, comenzando por Hermione jo jo jo. Este capitulo lo hice de una patada, mi inspiración volvió!) **Makarva **(eeeee! Esa es la idea! Relatar como si fueran espectadores invisibles de las aventuras y desventuras de los personajes! Espero que este capítulo te deje contento!) **Namine **(mmmm¿estuvo buena la salida en grupo, no? Lastima que los franceses vinieran a embarrarlo! Pero bueno...habrá que ver como se arreglan las cosas...si es que se arreglan jo jo jo!...malvada mode on) **Cedrella Lysandra **(Claro que te eche de menos! Lastima que ahora me toque partir a mi ...buuuu...oye! me pone muy feliz saber que te gustaron los capítulo, espero que este no sea la excepción lalalala, saludos!) **Saku Malfoy **(No te disculpes por no comentar antes! Mientras lo hagas...jajajaja. ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho saber que con cada capítulo te hago sentir muchas cosas, casi provocándote paros cardiacos... de veritas. Muchas gracias por los halagos...no sabia que era tu autora favorita! Ahora tendré que esforzarme más para no decepcionarte! Saludos y disfruta esta nueva entrega) **Karix **(Querida amiga...creo que nos estamos sintonizando brigidamente, ya no solo pensamos lo mismo al unísono, sino que también me adivinas parte de la trama! Ya verás porqué... Oye, a todo esto...me reí un montón con lo del arca, por merlín! Cada día estas más pervertida jajajajajaja, aunque la reina de eso soy yo, después de todo, yo soy la que escribe esas cosas... UU. Te quiero!!!! Hablamos a la noche P) **Jaz **(¿Uno de los mejores del fic? Wow, gracias! Espero que este también te guste mucho!) **Embercita **(Colega poco seria, en realidad, la frase era leguleya a propósito, chiste que solamente podía entender usted y la karix...jajaja. Espero que lo estés pasando muy bien en la playa! Ahora viro a ver tu actualización ps: con tu fic me dan ganas de cortarme las venas!) **Caolinet **(el que sea la noche de navidad es lo que lo hace tan triste...snif...no sé si este capítulo será más positivo, pero al menos, explica muchas cosas jeje. Saludos!) **Dayis **(Ya se que estoy loca! Ya lo sé!, cuando caminas en dirección a tu trabajo imaginándote que tu vida es una película ya uno tiene claro que algo tiene de malo en la cabeza XD. En este capítulo podrás ver la versión de draco, a ver si te deja mas tranquila ). Oye! Vi el video...quedé plop...amé la canción! Gracias por el dato!) **Ary Evans **(Mega review!! Me reí mucho leyéndolo. Yo también morí escribiendo eso de los franceses, de hecho, siempre me preguntan cuando escribo "porqué pones esa sonrisa idiota cuando estás frente al computador?".Uff...si supieran...jajaja. Oiga! Tenga cuidado con la baba y los aparatos tecnológicos...no se vaya a electrocutar! Sería una muy fea muerte...jo!. A todo esto...morí con "las malas intenciones grabadas en el culo!" buenísima frase!!!!!!! Un 10 por ella! Saludos y gracias, ojalá te guste esta nueva entrega n.n)** Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(seamos justas con nuestro rubio oxigenado, tenía motivos para actuar tan enyeguecidamente¿no? Jejejeej. Ya veré como hago pagar a los Saunier por malvados!) **Philana **(No me ahorques! Si me ahorcas no puedo seguir, ergo, el fic queda inconcluso!. No quise matarte de la pena!, pero al menos, en este capítulo sabrás la otra versión de los hechos, a ver si te deja un poquito más tranquila...snif. y como ves¡actualicé antes de irme de vacaciones! Wiii por mi)

**Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores. Deséenme unas buenas y vacaciones!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Tuvo miedo. _

_Tuvo miedo de no volverlo a ver, de que no la perdonara jamás, de que la odiara y de que por despecho cometiera alguna barbaridad..._

_Esa noche la castaña casi no durmió. Se acostó en la cama de él, y abrazando fuertemente la almohada...lloró._

**37.- **

- ¿Quieres ponche? – preguntó atentamente.

-Si. Gracias

El rubio dio media vuelta y emprendió la búsqueda del bendito ponche... La mesa de comida estaba algo alejada y rodeada de gente golosa... !era imposible sacar algo!. Bufó fastidiado antes de empezar a colarse entre la multitud, sin embargo, una mano lo atrapó del brazo y lo sacó del mar de gente.

- ¡Draco¡Que sorpresa! - Exclamó Sophie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ahh... tú ...¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desinteresado, evitando la fija mirada de la chica.

- Pues mi familia siempre viene a celebrar la navidad y el año nuevo acá...es uno de los mejores lugares – respondió encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Buscabas algo en particular?.

- Ponche.

- ¿Para ti solamente? – inquirió con una voz bastante provocativa, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia...no quería enojar al muchacho... éste le había demostrado que podía ser muy hiriente y malvado si se lo proponía.

- No, Hermione está por allá – contestó secamente, empezando a incomodarse

- Ahh...- esbozó decepcionada – Bueno, te ayudaré.

La chica se giró y comenzó a adentrarse en el mar humano con tranquilidad, el cual, misteriosamente empezó a abrirle paso... con una simple mirada logró que el barman enfocara su atención solamente a ella, sirviéndole dos copas repletas de ponche con una sombrilla roja de decoración.

- ¿Ves? – soltó extendiéndole las copas como trofeo, luego de haber regresado tan tranquilamente como se había ido.

- ¿Hasta para esto te sirve ser veela? – ella puso una mirada falsamente inocentona – Gracias de todas formas, nos vemos – agregó regresando al lugar donde había dejado a su novia.

Sin embargo, ni es sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado lo que estaba apunto de presenciar... Ahí la vio, en los brazos del estúpido franchute que conocieron esa misma tarde, regalándole los labios que ella había prometido pertenecerles solo a él...

La sangre le hervía... y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa de la ira... de haber tenido su varita a mano, probablemente no hubiera respondido de sus actos...

Fue asaltado por un ataque de ira incontrolable, impactando al mentecato en plena quijada, derribándolo al suelo de un solo golpe... y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo con cara de espanto.

La escuchaba gritar, pero la tormenta que existía en su cabeza no le permitía procesar lo que le estaba diciendo...La miró... la miró intensamente... y no pudo evitar destilar todo el odio y decepción que estaba sintiendo... Debía marcharse antes de cometer una locura, o quizás más de una.

Con destreza, esquivó a los presentes hasta alcanzar la salida... sabía que ella lo seguía de cerca, pero no permitiría que lo alcanzara...no quería escuchar excusas vanas. Lo había defraudado y punto.

- ¡NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR¡DÉJAME EXPLICARTE! – escuchó a lo lejos.

Llegó rápidamente al hotel, agarró su varita y empacó todo en su baúl con un conjuro... el mentón le tiritaba de impotencia y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban más pálidos de lo habitual. Cuando tuvo todo guardado... se fue. No tenía claro a donde iría, pero no quería verla ni en pintura.

Caminó por las calles aledañas desorientado... tan ofuscado estaba que no podía tomar ni una puta decisión y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera...no estaba acostumbrado a perder la razón de esa forma...y le dolía...le dolía una brutalidad.

Se sentó en una banquita levemente iluminada y escondió su cabeza entre las manos... respiró hondamente, tratando de encontrar algo de calma entre tanto instinto asesino que lo asaltaba...

De pronto, recordó. ¡Había dejado completamente desamparada a Hermione!

No.

No podía hacer eso... su conciencia no se lo permitiría... por mucho que en estos momentos quisiera ahorcarla, en el fondo la amaba, y no podía hacerle eso...aunque tampoco podía perdonarla... así que regresó enfadado al hotel.

- Monsieur Malfoy¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó el recepcionista con una amabilidad perturbadora

- Vengo a cancelar la cuenta de la habitación 707 – contestó buscando el dinero en su baúl.

- ¿Se va hoy mismo?- inquirió extrañado.

- Yo si. Mi acompañante se queda hasta mañana.

- Ohh...- esbozó recibiendo el pago - ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- Si Francis. Por favor, prepárele un traslador a Londres a la señorita.

- Como usted guste – contestó con una reverencia.

- ¿Me cuidas un poco mis pertenencias?

- Por supuesto.

No sabía porqué se subió a aquél ascensor y había apretado el piso 7. Menos aún entendía porqué estaba abriendo sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación, tratando de meter el menor ruido posible para no ser descubierto... y la imagen que presenció le encogió el poco corazón que le había quedado.

Ella dormía abrazando con fiereza la almohada, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro surcado de lagrimas negras a causa del maquillaje...su respiración era entrecortada, probablemente a causa del cansancio provocado por el llanto.

Una parte de él quiso abrazarla, confortarla y besarla hasta el amanecer...sin embargo, la otra parte de él la odiaba por provocarle aquel intenso dolor en el pecho que a penas le permitía respirar.

De su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña cajita con una nota, depositándola en el velador... No quería quedarse con el regalo de navidad que le había comprado... a pesar de que ya no estarían juntos... lo había adquirido pensando en ella y quería que lo tuviera... que lo recordara.

Salió tan sigilosamente como entró...aunque más cabizbajo... más destrozado, pues de ahora en adelante, ya nada sería lo mismo...

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una muchacha de largos cabellos negros observaba fijamente las llamas que bailaban dentro de su chimenea, moviendo su pie con impaciencia mientras que con sus dedos golpeaba el brazo del sillón en el cual estaba sentada. Un chirrido de puerta la hizo voltearse, divisando la sombra de la persona que estaba esperando

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

El recién llegado se acercó hasta ella quedando a la vista, apuntando con su índice un feo moretón en la quijada.

- ¡Eres lo máximo hermanito! – exclamó abrazándolo como una pequeña.

- Lo sé – respondió con arrogancia – Fue pan comido.

- ¿Y como lo tomó él? – inquirió con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Cómo crees?

La sonrisa de Sophie era tan amplia que podía medirse con una regla. ¡Lo había logrado¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes tal brillante plan?

- Hermana...¿Tanto te gusta ese rucio desabrido? – preguntó despectivamente el muchacho.

- Me encanta.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Despertó con los primeros rayos del sol...deseando que todo se tratase de una vil pesadilla...pero no fue así. Nada había sido tan real como lo sucedido anoche.

Saladas lagrimas se volvieron a apoderar de su rostro...se sentía indefensa... temerosa... destrozada. Abrazó sus rodillas tratando de clarificar su mente, cuando notó una cajita verde en el velador que no había visto con anterioridad. Traía una nota.

Súbitamente los nervios la dominaron... con la mano completamente temblorosa la agarró, enfocando su atención en el papelito blanco...

"**Tu regalo de navidad... **

**Quiero que lo tengas a pesar de ya no estemos juntos.**

**D.M."**

Puso la nota contra su pecho y respiró aliviada.

No importaba en lo absoluto que hubiera escrito "ya no estemos juntos". Lo importante es que había regresado mientras dormía...y eso le daba luces de esperanza...no todo estaba perdido.

Abrió cuidadosamente la cajita para encontrarse con un anillo precioso, que hacia juego con la cadena que para el baile le había obsequiado... emocionada, le dio un pequeño beso a la flor de Loto y se puso la joya en el anular derecho...Ya había decidido que haría. Ya había trazado un plan.

Tomó una ducha rápida, y arregló sus cosas... con un retorcijón de estomago fue a la recepción...rogando que lo que traía de efectivo alcanzara para cubrir los gastos.

- Señor... – esbozó, tratando de atraer la atención del recepcionista.

- ¡Oh! Señorita Granger ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – ofreció amablemente Francis.

- Si...¿Me podría dar la cuenta?- preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Cuenta? No hay cuenta madame

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió desconcertada.

- Monsieur Malfoy pagó todo antes de marcharse... ¡ah! también me pidió que le preparara un traslador a Londres, así que es mejor que se prepare, porque se activa a mediodía. – contestó sonriente.

El rostro de la castaña se iluminó. Draco se había preocupado por ella a pesar de todo, lo cual alimentaba potentemente sus esperanzas de recuperarlo.

- Francis¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Lo que usted ordene madame.

- Por casualidad ¿usted conoce a la familia Parkinson?

- Claro. Son clientes frecuentes al igual que los Malfoy – respondió orgulloso de tener gente tan importante dentro de su cartera.

- ¿Podría cambiar la dirección del traslador a su mansión?

- Por supuesto.

No tenía una gran amistad con Pansy, pero si se relacionaban civilizadamente...y si alguien podía ayudarla en estos momentos era ella...

Llegó la hora de la verdad, y el florero que habían hechizado como traslador se activó. _**No caeré de nalgas, no caeré de nalgas **_repetía mentalmente mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzarlo...y todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una muchacha ordenaba sus regalos de navidad en su habitación mientras tarareaba una canción. Estaba muy contenta...su paseo a Francia había sido muy emocionante y le había dado nuevas fuerzas para soportar a su fastidiosa familia...

- Pase - dijo al sentir el llamado de la puerta

- Señorita Pansy, la buscan – informó la elfina doméstica en un susurro.

- ¿Alex? – inquirió emocionada

- No...es una muchacha

- Ah... dile que pase – ordenó decepcionada...sin embargo, cuando vio de quien se trataba su cerebro le dijo que algo no andaba bien - ¿Granger?¿Qué haces aquí?¿No deberías estar en Venecia?

- ¿Venecia?– preguntó acongojada.

- ¿O era Tokio donde se iban para año nuevo?...en fin, da igual... ¡que haces acá mujer¡donde esta mi draquin! – exclamó emocionada mirando por detrás del hombro de la castaña, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el rubio.

- Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras...- susurró mirando el piso

- ¿A que te refieres?

Hermione tomó un gran respiro antes de ponerse a hablar, pensando que no era buena idea aparecerse por allá... después de todo, la serpiente era capaz de asesinarla...

Le contó detalladamente todo lo ocurrido, su encuentro con el hermano de Sophie, el muérdago, su inmovilidad, el beso, la reacción y posterior desaparición de Draco... Los ojos de Pansy lanzaban chispas asesinas, arrugando la nariz con desprecio.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan estúpida para otras? – soltó venenosamente, tomando un peluche con forma de unicornio que tenia en su cama, y apretujándolo para liberar la rabia contra un ser inanimado y no uno vivo - ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que esa perra te puso una trampa enviando al hermano?.

- ¡Me di cuenta cuando era muy tarde! – exclamó desesperada - ¡Te juro que no podía moverme, no se que me pasó!

- ¡Claro que no podías moverte estúpida! – espetó con rabia – ¡Piensa con tus neuronas por Merlín! Ese chico tiene sangre de veela al igual que su hermana...!atraen a los del sexo opuesto por la mirada¡Y tu! – agregó apuntándola amenazadoramente con el dedo – Deberías saberlo, sin embargo ¡caíste!...mierda¡caíste Granger!

- Yo...yo no...

- ¡No quiero ni pensar como está mi pobre Draco! – interrumpió gritando como una loca. - ¡Me decepcionas Granger!¡me decepcionas!¡Se suponía que tu lo harías feliz¡Por eso abandone mis esperanzas y te lo di en bandeja! – la castaña se puso pálida ­- ¿Tu sabes lo difícil que es para él confiar en alguien?

- Pansy...yo...lo siento – balbuceó entre lagrimas, secándoselas con las manos empuñadas.

El corazón de la pelinegra se ablandó al verla en ese estado tan débil emocionalmente... se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo como tiritaba entre hipidos, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Ya veremos como lo solucionamos...tranquilízate – le susurró al oído – Pero no será fácil...es un chico muy orgulloso.

- Lo...sé...

- Cualquier cosa que sepa te aviso¿bueno? Ahora lo más recomendable es que te vayas a la casa a descansar...te ves horrible – bromeó, logrando una fugaz sonrisa en la chica.

- Gracias por tu ayuda...

- Que sea la última vez Granger.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

De nuevo se encontraba en la calle y no sabía que hacer... estaba oscureciendo y no quería regresar a su casa ya que le había mentido a sus padres sobre su paradero... tampoco quería enfrentarlos inventándoles excusas baratas por su depresivo comportamiento...Solo le quedaba una opción: La madriguera.

Tragó saliva espesa ante la sola idea, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Ginny era la única que sabía de su secreto. Con mucho esfuerzo mental, logró aparecerse justo en la puerta de la casa, hecha un atado de nervios...sin saber que diría.

La diosa de la fortuna le sonrió, pues justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta...dejando a la vista a su pelirroja amiga.

- ¿Hermione? – esbozó incrédula

- Shhhhh – dijo poniendo su índice en los labios – Vamos a hablar afuera. – agregó en un susurro.

- Esta bien, déjame avisarle a Harry que saldré – contestó bajito, desapareciendo del lugar.

La castaña caminó de un lado para otro impaciente porque volviera su amiga, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la diosa de la fortuna le dio la espalda...al ver bajar por las escaleras a la persona que en estos momentos le incomodaba ver: Ron.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó sorprendido -¿Qué estás haciendo acá?¿porqué tienes esa cara de tragedia? – inquirió genuinamente preocupado.

- Este... venía a visitarlos...- mintió aguantando el ataque de llanto que sospechaba que vendría.

- ¿Paso algo? – insistió acercándose a ella con cautela

- No – respondió, sin embargo, la voz la dejaba en evidencia.

- No te creo... ¿No confías en mi cierto? – espetó frunciendo el ceño.

- No es eso...Ron...yo...- las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y al siguiente parpadeo, se liberaron, corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. – Estoy bien...

- Shhh...shhh... tranquila – dijo el pelirrojo, rodeándola en un abrazo – Puedes confiar en mi...

- ¡Déjala en paz! – ordenó la recién aparecida Ginny, quitándosela de un tirón – ¡Ella vino a verme a mi!

- ¡Ella también es mi amiga! – exclamó rojo, quitándosela a su vez de las manos y poniendo a la castaña a sus espaldas. - ¡Tú eres la que sobra!

- ¡Niños¡Niños¿Por qué tanto griterío? – interrumpió Molly Weasley, quien venía con un paño de cocina entre las manos - ¿Hermione? Cariño...¿Qué te ocurre? ...ven, vamos a la habitación para hablar un rato – ordenó con suavidad, llevándosela ante la mirada atónita de sus hijos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Había pasado todo el día echado en su cama mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca...Nunca le había gustado esa propiedad de los Malfoy, pero sin duda, era la mejor opción al momento de escapar del mundo... Pocos sabían de su existencia... hasta sus padres se habían olvidado de ella, ya que las olas reventaban muy cerca, dejando una permanente sensación a sal en el ambiente...

En la fatídica noche en que dejó a la castaña no pegó un ojo...y tampoco lo hizo durante el día siguiente, pues estaba seguro que no serían precisamente dulces sueños los que tendría. Sin embargo, ya eran las diez de la noche y se sentía aturdido, manteniendo a la fuerza sus ojos abiertos...hasta que el cansancio irremediablemente lo venció...

_**Mierda...¿Porqué se supone que me tengo que sentir mal ahora? **_pensó irónicamente al verse a si mismo en un sueño de nuevo...pero a los pocos segundos notó que había algo distinto con respecto al resto... de hecho, su cara se veía mucho más adulta...como si estuviera cercano a los cuarenta años.

El Draco adulto caminaba a toda velocidad por la plataforma nueve tres cuartos con un abrigo largo abotonado hasta el cuello...pero no estaba solo. A su lado había una mujer y un niño, de aproximadamente once años de edad..._**¿Mi...mi familia?**_ Pensó temeroso.

_**¿Qué...? **_esbozó el rubio actual confundido. Observó como en dirección opuesta se acercaban un grupo de cuatro personas... y el alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando pudo reconocerlos... Se trataba de Hermione, Weasley y dos niños...probablemente sus hijos. Notó como su versión adulta miraba la escena con tristeza...expresión que cambió radicalmente cuando se percató de que el zanahorio miraba en su dirección, transformándola en algo inescrutable... Asintió cortésmente y se alejó del lugar...al parecer aún le dolía... aún.

No quiso seguirse a si mismo, no le interesaba saber como se encontraba él ...necesitaba saber de ella...necesitaba saber porqué estaba con el pobretón otra vez.

Aliviado por ser invisible, se acercó directamente, involucrándose a la conversación ajena sin pudor.

- "**Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius" – **dijo la comadreja – **"Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre"**

- "**Ron! No intentes volverlos el uno contra el otro antes de que empiecen la escuela!"- **reprochó la castaña.

- "**Tienes razón, lo siento. Aunque... No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura"**

Draco se despertó de un sopetón, sudando frío y con el corazón a mil... El solo hecho de pensar de que hubiese tenido una premonición de lo que sería el futuro le dio nauseas. Cada hora que pasaba estaba más confundido...Ya nada tenía sentido..

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaba preocupada...muy preocupada.

Tenía que hacer algo...la pregunta era ¿Qué?¡Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba!. Bufó molesta, pero sin rendirse... tenía que pensar en las opciones que barajaba, después de todo, era la persona que más lo conocía...

_**¿Se habrá ido a su Mansión? Lo dudo...no creo que le gustaría fingir ante sus padres...¿Hogwarts? tampoco, no es tan simple... ¿Su departamento en Beijing?...no... improbable...mmmmmm...**_ _**¡Lo tengo! **_Exclamó triunfalmente al recordar aquel lugar del cual le había hablando y llevado en solo una oportunidad. Una casa cerca de la costa...justo al frente del mar.

Hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para concentrarse en dicho sitio...cualquier error la podía llevar a aparecerse en un lugar peligroso, o ¡aparecerse a medias!. Cerró los ojos con fiereza y lo logró. Se encontraba en la playa que daba a la casa.

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar...sabía, de hecho, podía apostar que sería difícil, que él se comportaría como el cabezota que era... sin embargo, quería ayudarlo por sobre todas las cosas... con él podía tener paciencia ilimitada.

_- Alohomora _- pronunció en un susurro, entrando al lugar silenciosamente, tratando de no interrumpir el sueño de su amigo, ya que bordeaba la medianoche.

Pero él no dormía.

Estaba sentado en el marco de su ventana mirando atentamente el mar, con sus ojos grises ensombrecidos, completamente despeinado y sus ropas arrugadas... iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

- Las noticias vuelan rápido – soltó sin mirarla, estremeciendo a la chica.

- Draco... ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó acercándose con cautela... en estos momentos estaba jugando con fuego.

- De maravilla – ironizó, sin dejar de observar como las olas chocaban contra las rocas.

- Mira... yo...

- Para – interrumpió con severidad, dirigiendo sus ojos a la recién llegada – Si vienes con el discurso preparado, ahórratelo, no lo quiero escuchar. Se perfectamente lo que piensas.

- ¿Ah si?¿Y que pienso? – inquirió llevándose las manos a la cintura, en una postura desafiante.

- Que todo fue planeado¿no?

- Entonces... – esbozó confundida. – Porqué...

- ¿Por qué estoy así? – la chica asintió – Porque estoy sumamente decepcionado... se suponía que estaba con la bruja más inteligente de su edad, pero resultó caer en la más absurda de las maquinaciones... No me importa la condición natural de los sangre de veela para seducir; lo que me importa fue que ella se dejó, a pesar de las advertencias que le hice...le dije que no podía cuidarse sola...

- Pero...ella no lo hizo a propósito... ¡está destrozada!

- ¿Y yo qué?¿Crees que estoy muy feliz acaso? – inquirió capciosamente - ¡Mírame!¿Alguna vez la engañé?¿Alguna vez caí en las provocaciones de Saunier?¡Te recuerdo que también es veela!¡Sin contar a todas las psicópatas que me seguían por culpa de tus bailes! – vociferó fuera de sí.

- Yo...lo siento... – murmuró apenada.

Draco volvió su mirada al mar, con el cuerpo completamente tenso por la rabia... La muchacha suspiró...caminó en su dirección conmovida, sentándose en el espacio de ventana que sobraba, y con reserva, comenzó a acariciar el pelo del rubio, que de a poco se fue relajando hasta convertirse en un muñeco de trapo.

- Ven – le susurró la pelinegra, acomodando la cabeza de él sobre su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos y mejillas con ternura – No importa lo que suceda de hoy en adelante...yo siempre estaré para ti.

- Gracias... – contestó cerrando los ojos.

- Ni pienses que te dejaré solo... te vendrás a mi casa a pasar el año nuevo... y es una orden.

- Pero...

- Sin peros – interrumpió la chica con severidad. – Arregla tus cosas... nos vamos.

Esa misma noche, luego de arribar a su casa y dejar al rubio en la habitación de invitados, Pansy sigilosamente entró a su lechucería, entregando un sobre dirigido a cierta leona que en estos momentos debía estar con un ataque de nervios...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La sentó en la cama con la dulzura que solía caracterizarla, colocándose inmediatamente a su lado izquierdo. Recogió uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja para verla mejor... estaba pálida y ojerosa. Sus ojos rojos delataban que la chica no había dormido casi nada. Tenía el aspecto de un _infieri._

- ¿Qué sucede hija? – preguntó buscando su mirada - ¿Algún problema con Malfoy?

La castaña literalmente saltó al escuchar su apellido de los labios de Molly Weasley..._**¿Es que acaso ya está enterada?**_.

- No, no se preocupe...no es nada importante.

- ¿Cómo que no?¡mírate por Merlín! Nadie tiene ese semblante por "nada importante" – espetó con un brillo especial en los ojos – Yo ya sabía que ese muchacho no tardaría en herirte...

- ¿Disculpe? – inquirió sorprendida.

- ¡Oh Hermione¡No seas ilusa niña mia!¿Qué podías esperar del hijo de Lucius? Ese desgraciado no pudo haber criado nada bueno...

- ¡Momento! – exclamó levantándose de la cama – Señora Weasley, yo la quiero mucho, es como una segunda madre para mi, pero no permitiré que se refiera a Draco en esos términos...

- ¿Cómo puedes defender a alguien como él? - espetó con dureza - ¿Alguien que le hizo la vida imposible a ti, a tus amigos y a cualquiera que no fuera sangre pura?¡A alguien a quien le pusieron la marca tenebrosa por Merlín!..

- ¡Basta! – gritó colocándose las manos en los oídos – Por favor, déjeme tranquila, guárdese sus comentarios... no quiero pelear con usted.

- Ya verás que tengo razón querida... solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde– soltó con decepción, saliendo del lugar con aire ofendido.

El ceño de la castaña no se relajaba..._**¿Acaso la señora Weasley ha tratado de manipularme? **_No podía creerlo... toda su amabilidad no había sido más que un pretexto para poder influenciarla... Pero tampoco podía enojarse, después de todo, ella solo velaba por los intereses de su hijo..._**Aunque no entiendo porqué lo hace si Ron solo desea mi amistad...**_pensó extrañada.

Un leve golpeteo en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una lechuza negra y elegante, que le estiraba la patita con clase para que desenrollara el mensaje escrito. Con toda su esperanza y fe, la abrió...

"**Granger:**

**Hallé a Draco, se encuentra sano y salvo... logré convencerlo de que se quedara en mi casa a pasar el año nuevo. Sin embargo, te recomiendo que por ahora guardes distancia ... aún está muy dolido. Dale espacio para que su cerebro platinado procese lo ocurrido. **

**Una cosa más...en este tiempo no la vuelvas a cagar... el mundo es muy pequeño y todo se termina por saber.**

**Saludos.**

**P. Parkinson"**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los señores Parkinson estaban encantados de tener a Draco Malfoy en su hogar como huésped... La verdad, siempre habían deseado que se comprometiera con su hija... sin embargo, Alexander tampoco estaba nada de mal. Cumplía todos los estrictos requisitos para ser aceptado en dicha casa...

Pansy, que también estaba entusiasmada con el recién llegado (pues podía tenerlo a su disposición para ensayar los bailes) se dirigió a la pieza de invitados para despertarlo sorpresivamente.

- Dormilóoooon es hora del desayu...- La pelinegra se quedó con el resto de la palabra en la lengua.

El rubio no solamente ya se encontraba despierto, sino que se estaba sentado arriba de la cama, tocando su guitarra a torso desnudo, tal como solía dormir.

- Buenos días – dijo él, sin quitar la vista del instrumento - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Err...bien – contestó tocándose el pelo compulsivamente - ¿Y tú? – el Sly se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

La muchacha, haciendo gala de su capacidad teatral, se acercó al lado del chico sin demostrar lo incómoda que la colocaba el hecho de que él estuviera tranquilamente semidesnudo. No, no podía distraerse en cosas tan superficiales...debía asegurarse de que la estadía de su amigo fuera lo suficientemente agradable como para sacarle una sonrisa... Extrañaba verlo sonreír.

Sin pensarlo, lo rodeó por la espalda en una abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en él.

- ¿Tienes claro que te sacaré el jugo estos días? – bromeó sonriendo de lado

- ¿Me harás ensayar todo el día? – preguntó levemente preocupado, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica

- Mmmm... quizás – respondió divertida.

- Señorita Pansy, la busca el joven Al...

El tiempo se congeló.

Mientras la elfina doméstica informaba de la visita, el aludido entró sin esperar al lugar, desencajándosele la mandíbula al ver a la pelinegra cómodamente apoyada en la espalda de Malfoy... que se encontraba convenientemente sin polera.

- Sabía que algún día pasaría esto ...- murmuró por lo bajo, saliendo a toda prisa de la mansión, seguido de cerca por la muchacha.

- ¡Detente!

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

- ¡Detente! – chilló otra vez desesperada, sacándose una de sus zapatillas de levantar y tirandosela en la cabeza...

- ¡OUCH! – se quejó el cuervo tocándose la nuca - ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Si!¡Y tu eres un estúpido! – gritó con rabia.

- ¡¿Ah si¡¿Ah si?! – provocó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- ¡Si!¡Porqué no entiendes absolutamente nada! Te apuesto que coimeaste al sombrero seleccionador... ¡porque de inteligencia no tienes ni pizca! – siseó con los ojos fulminantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?¿A ver?¡Explícame! – replicó el muchacho perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡No entiendes que Draco es mi mejor amigo y tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros!¡que si estoy contigo es porque te quiero! Y como eres tan obstinado y no me escuchas¡menos vas a entender que ahora él me necesita!¡Por merlín, está destrozado!

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó ceñudo sin entender.

- ¡Que Draco terminó con Hermione! – gritó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿QUÉ?!!!! – inquirió con un rostro plagado de horror

- ¡Lo que oíste! – soltó colocando las manos en la cadera.

- ¡No puede ser!¡Tienes que hacer que vuelvan ahora mismo! – vociferó desesperado, perdiendo todo rastro de celo en su mirada

- Vaya...no sabía que te importaba tanto su relación... – esbozó súbitamente sorprendida.

- ¡Lo que me importa es la banda! – exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose todo el cabello.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si ellos se separan... ¡la banda se irá a la mierda! – aseguró con la compostura completamente perdida ...como si se tratase del fin del mundo.

La pelinegra guardó silencio unos segundos...tratando de procesar las palabras de su novio... _**¿Acaso estaba más preocupado de eso que de la estabilidad emocional de sus amigos?¿Sus celos se aplacaron ante la sola idea de que su banda se disolviera?**_...un calor fulminante se fue apoderando progresivamente de ella, desde la punta de los dedos, extendiéndose por cada cabello revuelto.

- ¡NO ME LO CREO¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE ALEXANDER BLEU! - Gritó con la voz cargada de decepción – ¡NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIGIR LA PALABRA HASTA QUE TE HAYAS DADO CUENTA DE LA BARBARIDAD QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR! – Agregó, para luego lanzarle la otra zapatilla, acertándole de lleno en la boca del estomago...

La muchacha avanzó a grandes zancadas de regreso a su hogar, y no dudó en cerrarle la puerta en las narices al pelinegro que venía corriendo detrás de ella...

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

- Feliz año nuevo Hermione... - susurró al viento cierto rubio, mientras observaba explotar los fuegos artificiales en el cielo... sin saber que en ese mismo instante, alguien le deseaba lo mismo con todo el corazón.


	38. Chapter 38

**Holaaaaaaa!**

Como ya muchos sabrán...he vuelto! Wiiiiii. De regreso al trabajo, a mi practica profesional y al fic!. Ojalá que no se les haya hecho tan larga la espera.

Les cuento que lo pasé un 99 bien. Comí demasiado (sobretodo helados...me trastornan!) y compré muchas cosas, incluyendo varios libros que quería pero que en mi país son excesivamente caros (malditos impuestos!).

Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Lotus. Personalmente me gustó bastante. Estuve escribiéndolo durante mi estadía en Argentina, garabateando un cuaderno de Hello Kitty que me regalaron (claro...siempre con la veta peter pan).

**PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO HICE UN PACK, UN OST, Y LO SUBI A RAPIDSHARE. ESTO SE DEBE A QUE NO ENCONTRE LAS CANCIONES PARA LA RADIO DEL BLOG. ES IMPORTANTE QUE LO TENGAN EN DETERMINADAS ESCENAS. EL LINK ES:**

**http // rapidshare . com / files / 93027513 / competencia . rar . html**

Respondiendo!!!

**Almanara** ( Pobres de tus vecinos! Deben estar chatos XD. A todo esto, en este capítulo hay una invitada sorpresa... a que no te lo esperas! Ojalá te satisfaga como la puse.) **Karyta **(Te imagino gritando como loca tirandote los pelos de la cabeza! Yo me reí mucho con la puntería de Pansy...es que te juro que me lo imagine demasiado real!) **Beautifly **(Viste que no soy mala? El capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones no lo dejé en suspenso...pero ahora si muajajajajaa XD) **Tychesita **(Sip... increíblemente Draco no tuvo problemas con manejar las hormonas... pero nuestra heroína cayó redondita! Ahora verás como sigue la historia) **Zuly **(Que bueno que te gustara!, lamento hacerte sufrir al hacer sufrir a los protagonistas...pero que es una historia sin drama? Jejeje) **Karix **(Amiga mía, te veo mañana, vienes a mi ciudad... la raja!, morirás con lo que te traje de argentina jo jo. La cagó como estamos conectadas... hasta con la misma agenda! Ya me está dando cuco P. Pobre de tus padres ...ya tenían que soportar tus gritos de nana y ahora se suman los de los fics! Pero hey! No hay delito en divertirse e hiperventilar un rato ¿no?. Por otro lado, decidí no ser tan mala con alex y tirarle solo un zapatillazo, que por cierto, es más divertido y menos gore que un martillo!.) **Xgirl **(Altamente adictivo? Wooo. Capaz que los de fanfiction me pongan una advertencia como en las cajetillas de cigarrillos n.n. Gracias por leerme! Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio. Ps: yo también pienso que ese epilogo se lo robó a alguien...) **Iamalonefordanny 19 **(Exacto! A lo hecho pecho y debe afrontar las consecuencias... pero no creas que se dejará vencer. Lucha Hermione, lucha!) **Makarva **(OO... de verdad lo quieres hacer un libro? Por mi no tengo problemas ) mientras resguardes mi derecho de autor...jejeje. Espero que este también te guste... en lo personal me encanta!) **Saku Malfoy **(Noooo ... no te pongas a lagrima viva! También me inspire para este capítulo y este es más alegre! Así que espero que te suba el ánimo! Ps: ojalá no te haya venido el paro cardiaco jaja) **Gatita Malfoy 94 **(Gracias por la suerte! Me viene bastante bien considerando que estoy llena de trabajo! Pero volví con fuerzas renovadas para seguir haciéndote reír y llorar a la vez. Saludos!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña... no puedo creer que te hice llorar... y no mentalmente como estoy acostumbrada! Oye, con mi amiga karix concordamos en que tu deberías tener un stand up comedy... es que eres tan chistosa!!!! O sea¿Zapatillazo en la gonada derecha o en el falo? Mori! Moí mil veces, y aun cuando recuerdo esa frase me río!. Tu si que no te vas con rodeos, al hueso, así me gusta hermanita! Me llenas de orgullo!. ... Sabía que debías ser cáncer!!!!!! Era muy patente! Yo soy un signo de aire, géminis, y también se me nota demasiado...sobretodo en persona jo jo jo. Saludos! Y suerte en tus estudios!!!!)** Moonlightwolf **(Noooooooo no te enojes! Aunque estoy de acuerdo con que debemos hacer algo respecto a esa zorra jeje... no se, quizás quemarla en una hoguera como la bruja que es.) **Embercita **(Colega! Y tu me hablas de capítulos tristes... y los de tu fic? Dan ganas de llorar con las pobres aventuras de hermione!. Si serás... jeje. Espero que este te suba el animo, "le trae de todo") **Elizabeth isis Malfoy **(Noooo... no estés deprimida!!ojalá ya se haya mejorado tu animo... es lo peor cuando uno quiere derrumbarse pero no puede porque los demás dependen de ti... animo!) **Ana Karen Malfoy **(Si.. ella no está acostumbrada al coqueteo masculino... y menos de un veela! Pero ya veremos como se las arregla para recuperar el corazón de nuestro platinado!) **Kuni **(No llores!! Pucha que las deprimí! Pero ya verán... nuestra castaña favorita no se dejará vencer! Me alegra que te gusten ambos fics, ojalá te hagas un tiempecito para leerme. Saludos y wenas vacaciones!) **Ludmy **(Soy feliz como una perdiz. No sabes los ánimos que me da saber que los que me leen disfrutan el producto de mis divagaciones enfermizas sobre esta pareja... si pudieran tan solo meterse en mi cabeza loca podrían ver que en realidad hay todo un universo creado! Ojalá las dos actualizaciones te hayan gustado también.) **Cedrella Lysandra **(Wiiii.. estuvo excelenteeeee, exceleeeeenteeee. Espero que este también lo esteeeeee. Por si las moscas, yo jamás tuve pensado que la dejaría abandonada completamente. Desde un inicio tenía planificado que volvería a darle una ayudadita, pero sin que lo vieran...ju!. Gracias por tu apoyooo) **Dayis **(Ya pude actualizar... wiiii! Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. Le puse harta "garra" como dirían los futbolistas jo jo jo. Saludos multicolores)

**Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores!!!**

**PLAY**

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_- Feliz año nuevo Hermione... - susurró al viento cierto rubio, mientras observaba explotar los fuegos artificiales en el cielo... sin saber que en ese mismo instante, alguien le deseaba lo mismo con todo el corazón_.

**38.-**

Llegó el ansiado día de retorno a clases...ocasión en que todos los alumnos comparten sus experiencias en las festividades e intercambian regalos atrasados.

En el andén ¾ todo era un verdadero caos... personas corrían de aquí para allá, y los padres de los más pequeños despedían a sus respectivos hijos con más afectuosidad de lo que estos hubiesen querido.

Entre toda esta multitud se encontraban dos pelirrojos, una castaña y un pelinegro, esperando el silbato del tren que les indicara que debían abordar. La muchacha de cabello rizado lanzaba furtivas miradas en todas direcciones y se tocaba el pelo compulsivamente por el nerviosismo... Había llegado el día de verlo otra vez, y aún no estaba mentalmente preparada para ello. A pesar de encontrarse al tanto de la vida de él – gracias a las constantes misivas de Pansy – eso no aseguraba que su comportamiento sería igual respecto de ella.

Finalmente, a lo lejos, pudo divisar tres siluetas que caminaban por el anden con seguridad y prestancia, logrando que por un instante, se le olvidara respirar...

El encuentro era inminente, y lo único que ella pedía a Merlín era que no volviera al hábito de insultarla..._** no podría soportarlo...**_

Cinco metros...

Tres metros...

Un metro...

El rubio pasó delante del cuarteto sin mirarlos ni detenerse, asintiendo la cabeza con formalidad, dejándolos atrás con rapidez... La pelinegra que iba a su derecha, se volteó a mirarla, encogiéndose de hombros, declarándose incompetente con el gesto.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola. – Te ves fatal – agregó sin burla.

- Theo...yo...bien...dentro de todo.

El muchacho la tomó del codo y la alejó del grupo para susurrarle unas palabras de consuelo.

- Hermione... te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia, mi hijo es el rey de los cabezotas, pero te quiere..y mucho.

- Lo sé... yo también lo quiero – contestó agachando la cabeza.

- No te deprimas, ya todo se solucionará – prometió acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla, sintiendo la mirada asesina del pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

- Gracias...

- Ahora si me disculpas, debo dejarte. Si Draco me descubre me colgará de la torre de astronomía – bromeó sonriente - ¡Cuídate mucho!

- Claro... y ¿Theo?

- ¿Si?

- Gracias de nuevo.

Hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que no se preocupara, y trotó hasta alcanzar a sus amigos, que ya se habían embarcado en la búsqueda de un compartimiento...

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – inquirió ceñudo el rubio cuando lo vio llegar.

- ¡Bah!...¿Desde cuando eres mi tutor? – resopló entrando a un compartimiento vacío, echándose en uno de los asientos.

- ¡El último que se sienta trae caramelos! – exclamó Pansy, dejándose caer al frente de Theo - ¡Oh! Lo siento Draquin, perdiste... mmm... yo quiero dos ranas de chocolate.

- Y yo tres – pidió el castaño sacando una revista de su bolso... una edición especial del quisquilloso.

- ¡Hey¿Quién les dijo que estoy para sus encargos? – gruñó antes de salir del lugar.

- Igual lo va a hacer – aseguró el muchacho mientras daba vuelta la revista al revés para leer un reportaje sobre los nargles. - No de buena gana, pero lo hará.

- "The old Draco" nos hubiera mandado a la mierda –puntualizó la chica con una sonrisa.

- No cantes victoria, aún puede hacerlo...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

En los bolsillos de su túnica ya tenía los chocolates de sus amigos, sin embargo, aún no le apetecía volver con ellos... quería aprovechar un poco más la soledad del pasillo mientras durara, y así, no andar aparentando por orgullo que estaba sobrellevando las cosas mejor de lo que en realidad lo hacía.

Un movimiento extraño en el final de sus pantalones lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento... miró al suelo y vio como un pequeño gato blanco de ojos brillantes ronroneaba mientras se frotaba contra sus piernas...se agachó y lo tomó con delicadeza, colocando su cara al frente de la del animal.

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – le preguntó como si efectivamente le fuera a responder...y en cierta medida lo hizo, regalándole un pequeño lengüetazo en la nariz.

Draco sonrió pasándose la manga de la túnica por la cara, y luego, acunó al gato en su pecho, acariciándole el lomo con lentitud.

- Tu si que eres un gato bello...no como esa bola de pelos de Crookshanks... parece que le hubieran pegado un portazo en la cara...

En ese momento, notó como alguien lo observaba desde lejos, con reserva... Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una muchacha que jamás había visto... al parecer, se encontraba en último año al igual que él, ya que se veía bastante mayor...

La chica los miraba alternadamente, a él y al gato, con las mejillas encendidas sin decidirse a hablar.

- ¿Es tuyo? – supuso finalmente, estirándole el animal. Ella asintió y se acercó lentamente, agarrando al gato y acunándolo en su propio pecho, sin decir palabra. - ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó amablemente, aumentando visiblemente el nerviosismo de su interlocutora.

- Pip – contestó en voz baja, pero sin desviar su mirada ni un milímetro.

- ¿Pip? – repitió extrañado – Sin duda es un nombre simple pero original...y dime¿Cómo te llamas? No te había visto antes... – no sabía porqué, pero la muchacha le daba una extraña confianza.

- Estrella – contestó esbozando una sonrisa – Y no me habías visto antes porque no soy alumna regular, en realidad yo vengo de...

Su explicación fue interrumpida por una falsa aclaración de garganta, proveniente de una tercera persona que no había revelado su presencia hasta el momento.

- ¿Longbottom? – esbozó el rubio

- Que tal Malfoy¿Listo para el viernes? – soltó con un tono competitivo impresionante.

- Claro – respondió un poco desconcertado... según tenía entendido, la competitiva era Weasley.

- ¡Estupendo!, ahora SI NOS disculpas – dijo agarrando de la mano a la muchacha y desapareciendo del lugar...gato incluido.

- Ese tipo es muy raro... – murmuró para si mismo

- No lo es – contradijo una voz, provocándole un respingo – A cualquiera le pone nervioso que su novia hable contigo.

- ¿Longbottom tiene novia?

- Eso parece – respondió Pansy, mirándose las uñas indiferente.

- ¿Y tu de donde saliste? – preguntó tardíamente sorprendido.

- Acabo de llegar – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Te tardaste tanto en volver que creímos morir de inanición... Después, dejamos a la suerte quien venía por ti, y lamentablemente perdí yo.

- Que exagerada...¿Desde cuando eres tan cerdita como Theo?¿No se supone que deberías cuidar tu figura como el resto de las chicas? – bromeó maliciosamente.

- No jodas. El chocolate me quita la ansiedad y me regulariza el biorritmo... ¡que se yo! tengo ganas de ahogarme en calorías y punto. – argumentó escarbando en los bolsillos de la túnica de su amigo, encontrando las anheladas ranas.

- Lo siento – esbozó recordando súbitamente el motivo de ansiedad de la pelinegra - Todo es mi culpa... para variar.

- ¿Ahora quien es el exagerado? – ironizó zampándose la mitad de una rana de un mordisco – Tu no tienes nada que ver con la imbecilidad del resto...

- ¡Oh vamos! No pongas cara de perrito mojado – esbozó atrayéndola para darle un abrazo – Sabes que pronto se arreglaran... lo traes en la palma.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti...

- No – respondió tensándose por completo, cortando bruscamente el reciente abrazo ... el tema lo ponía de mal humor – Lo mío es distinto y no te incumbe.

- Ufff... si tu lo dices – bufó molesta – Pero la verdad no te entiendo, eres tan bipolar como Theodore cuando tiene hambre... un día eres "nuevo Draco" y al siguiente te comportas como el "viejo", un día eres "amable" y al siguiente te transformas en un verdadero "cabrón" ¿Porqué no te decides de una buena vez? – recriminó antes de retirarse enfadada, devorando la otra mitad de rana que le quedaba.

_**Mujeres...**_pensó enfadado también.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya habían arribado al castillo, y los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivas casas después de la cena...para ordenar sus pertenencias y alistarse a dormir...

En eso mismo estaba Pansy Parkinson, antes de ser interrumpida por un molesto e insistente llamado a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es y que quiere? – gruñó molesta...últimamente no tenía muchas razones para estar alegre..salvo la competencia que se avecinaba claro está.

- Disculpe señorita Parkinson – murmuró una alumna de segundo año, asomando su pequeña cabecita por la puerta... se notaba que estaba sumamente nerviosa porque esquivaba la mirada de la pelinegra

- Vaya... ten más personalidad chiquilla, así te pareces a mi elfina doméstica.. ¡o peor¡A un Hufflepuff¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Un muchacho la está esperando a la salida de la sala común, dice que no se moverá de ahí hasta que acceda a hablar con él. – respondió con algo más de soltura.

- Que espere lo que quiera, no pienso ir...gracias de todos modos – bufó arreglando una arruga imaginaria de su cama.

- Si me disculpa...

- Ya me pediste eso – interrumpió pesadamente

- Lo siento

- ¿Eso vendría a ser lo mismo, no? – ironizó descargando su mal talante en la pequeña.

- ¿Podría darle mi opinión? – insistió dudosa, sin dejarse amedrentar.

- Que bien, al fin algo interesante...dime.

- Al parecer este joven está hablando en serio... traía un bolso con comida y una manta.

Pansy suspiró rendida...

Aunque a una parte de ella le encantaba la idea de dejarlo esperando toda la noche en castigo por su insensibilidad, la otra parte, algo más humanitaria, le aconsejó que era mejor hablar las cosas ahora y no dilatarlas.

- Está bien...dile que ya bajo

Antes de salir, pasó al baño para verse al espejo..._**¿Draco tendrá razón...?¿He sido muy glotona? Creo que he subido un par de kilos...**_ pensó tocándose el estómago... negó con la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos... tomo su cepillo y se peinó el cabello lentamente, demorándose varios minutos en cada mechón, sólo para aumentar el tiempo de espera.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, se encontró con el pelinegro al instante, pues estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas justo a la salida de su sala común... como si lo hubiesen clavado al suelo.

- ¿Me demoré mucho? – preguntó con una sonrisa falsamente inocentona.

- Menos de lo que esperaba – replicó, devolviéndole la sonrisa, parándose con un leve quejido.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió preocupada.

- Nada. Solo se me durmieron las piernas.

- Ah...

Se quedaron en silencio el suficiente tiempo para que a ambos se le hiciera una eternidad...

- ¿Me llamaste para quedarte callado? – espetó ceñuda.

- ¡No! Lo siento...solo quedé atónico con tu belleza – respondió galantemente, logrando que la chica perdiera su posición combativa y que su tez adquiriera un tono rojizo.

- Lambiscón

- Sólo digo la verdad – se defendió mostrando las manos – Pansy...yo...lo siento. Me comporté como un verdadero idiota.

- Eso no te lo voy a negar – secundó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- No lo sé – contestó mirando atentamente la punta de sus zapatos.

- Haré lo que me pidas¡Cualquier cosa! – ofreció entrando en un estado de desesperación.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? – repitió con los ojos brillantes

- Eeee... si – respondió algo inseguro...esa mirada no le auguraba nada bueno

- ¡Trato hecho! – exclamó sellando el pacto con un beso.- Cuando llegue el momento te cobraré la palabra...

- Lo que digas, lo que digas – murmuró atrayéndola para repetir el beso con mayor intensidad – Te extrañé – susurró tomándole la cara con ambas manos para observarla detenidamente – Extrañé tu mirada soberbia, tu actitud arrogante, tu personalidad ocultamente cariñosa y la vez seductora... ¿ te he dicho que eres enviciante? – soltó antes de volver a unir sus labios...sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían funcionado como una flauta mágica en esa serpiente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**¿Qué querrá ahora?**_ Se preguntó molesto, dirigiéndose al lugar donde el pelinegro lo había citado... iba con cinco minutos de atraso... con lo que odiaba la impuntualidad...

Entró a la sala y al echar un vistazo supo de inmediato cual era el objetivo de Alexander... ahí no sólo se encontraba él, sino también Theo y...Granger... _**Manipulador...si Pansy se entera te dará calabazas nuevamente.**_

- Por fin llegas – soltó mirando su reloj con algo de desdén... aún no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del rubio y su novia.

- Ya me tienes aquí. Suelta la bomba – espetó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Eso iba a hacer...Los he citado porque necesito que me respondan algo de suma importancia... Necesito saber si aún les interesa permanecer en el grupo, ya que en caso contrario, debo iniciar a la brevedad la búsqueda de suplentes. El sábado tenemos una presentación en Hogsmeade y no la puedo volver a postergar... así que deben decírmelo ahora...Si quieren renunciar, ahora es el momento.

Se hizo el silencio... Siempre el cuervo había sido muy directo y frío en asunto de negocios...

- ¿Y bien¿Puedo contar con ustedes? – insistió con dureza

- Yo quiero seguir – afirmó la castaña decidida, evitando la mirada de las serpientes.

- Obvio – respondió Theo rodando los ojos - ¿Y tu hijo? No me abandones...no sería lo mismo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó complacido – Desde hoy en adelante nos reuniremos a ensayar por las tardes. Con dos horas diarias bastará.

- ¿Y que tocaremos? – inquirió entusiasmado el bajista.

- Tomen – dijo mientras les repartía unos pergaminos enrollados – Esta es una de las últimas composiciones que hizo Draco, me la pasó antes de salir de vacaciones y creo que es excelente para darnos a conocer afuera de Hogwarts... Acá el papel de Hermione es muy importante, debes demostrar mucha personalidad y estilo, de eso depende nuestro éxito. ¿Podrás?

- Cuenta con ello – respondió segura por fuera pero intimidada por dentro...nunca había sido alguien a quien le gustara la exposición pública.

- Bueno, eso sería todo... ¿Dudas¿Sugerencias?...¿No?...bueno, nos vemos a las siete en la sala de ensayos.

Todos asintieron y los integrantes del grupo se empezaron a dispersar en diversas direcciones. A pesar de que nadie hablaba de ello, existía cierta tensión que se podía sentir en el ambiente.

- ¡Hey¡Espérame! – exclamó el castaño corriendo detrás de su amigo - ¿Porqué esa cara de perro?

- Me enerva que traten de manipularme...- respondió sin aminorar el paso.

- ¡Vamos! Alex no trató de manipularte, simplemente está preocupado por sus intereses, nada más.

- Yo creo que él hubiera estado feliz que renunciara...

- ¿Porqué dices eso? – inquirió extrañado

- Porque en el fondo es un inseguro. Cree que en cualquier momento le levanto a Pansy... ¡es insólito!

- ¡Ahhhhh! Pero oye, por muy amigos que sean los dos, igual le debe molestar que sean tan cariñosos entre ustedes, es decir... cualquiera se pone nervioso contigo. Sobretodo con tu retomada soltería...

- ¡¿Porqué todos piensan eso?! Ya me está fastidiando...

- Porque todos son unos desconfiados – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y tú¿Desconfiarías de mi si me acerco a Luna? – preguntó seriamente.

- Nah... no eres de su tipo

Por eso quería a Theodore como un hermano...porque era una persona leal, preocupada y honesta, a quien le podías hacer una pregunta sin placebos, y te la respondería de igual forma... jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba muy agradecido de haberlo conocido...

- ¿Por qué me miras así¿Te gusto? – bromeó el muchacho al notar el estado pensativo del rubio.

- Nah... tampoco eres mi tipo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido a juicio de todos. Entre deberes y ensayos los involucrados casi no respiraban... ¡A penas tenían tiempo para comer!.

Draco estaba convencido de que ambos pelinegros estaban hechos tal para cual... ¡ERAN UN PAR DE EXPLOTADORES! El cuervo le quitaba más de las dos horas diarias estipuladas desde un inicio... ¡sus dedos estaban acalambrados de tanto tocar¡Era como si tuviera la guitarra pegada al cuerpo!... pero no se quejaba... al menos no en público. Además, tenía la oportunidad de estar con la castaña sin que se viera sospechoso de su parte...la observaba por el rabillo del ojo cantar... como le encantaba su voz... _**maldición, no pienses en eso!!!!.**_

Por otro lado, Pansy estaba hecha una maniática. Si lo veía solo un instante lo secuestraba para ensayar... ¡Le dolían demasiado las piernas! Y no es que él fuera una niñita... no... objetivamente lo estaba presionando demasiado...

Hermione por su parte estaba al borde de una crisis de pánico... entre los deberes y la banda sentía que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos como agua. Pero no dejaría de hacer ambas cosas con dedicación, aunque eso implicara menos horas de sueño... Agradecía cualquier excusa que le permitiera estar al lado del rubio, buscando el momento preciso para volver a la carga... no pretendía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no por nada era una Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, algo la molestaba profundamente... ¡el grupo de niñitas estúpidas y babosas que lo seguía a todas partes! Era horrible... _**¡Peor que cuando vino Víktor en cuarto año!... **_A penas se corrió el rumor del término de su relación, uno podía patear una piedra y de ella salían decenas de fanáticas que tenían a la vista la conquista del Sly... Y a pesar de que él las ignorara olímpicamente, ella no podía dejar de lanzarles miradas asesinas...

Llegó el jueves, y nuevamente Draco estaba siendo arrastrado a un ensayo de baile... pero esta vez iba acompañado.

Después de varios ruegos y promesas de no filtrar nada de la coreografía a los leones, Luna pudo convencer a Pansy de ir como espectadora a los ensayos, y de paso, se coló Theo, que también estaba muy intrigado al respecto.

- Recuerda. Si hablas prepárate para las consecuencias – amenazó por última vez la pelinegra.

- ¡Ya te dijo que no se irá de tarro! – exclamó el castaño cansado de las advertencias.

Entraron a la sala de los menesteres uno tras del otro, pero antes de que pudieran acomodarse en los acolchonados sillones que ésta les ofrecía, la pelinegra retomó la palabra.

- Ejem... ¿Draco? – esbozó con un tono infantil

- ¿Qué? – contestó secamente... sabía que se venía algo desagradable

- Estuve pensando en el vestuario del viernes... y se me ocurrió una idea...

- Suéltala, no me gustan los rodeos. – espetó cruzándose de brazos.

- Estaba pensando que para el jive podíamos disfrazarnos...

- ¿Disfrazarnos? – repitió incrédulo.

- Si. Como es de época, podríamos vestirnos como un soldado y la señorita que conoce en un local en plena guerra.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Oh¡Que magnifica idea! – opinó Luna dando pequeños aplausos.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – gruñó el rubio.

- ¡Por favor¡Se verá genial! – insistió con un puchero.

- Anda, no seas malo... después de todo será la última vez que la complazcas con sus locuras – intervino Theo.

- ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo? – inquirió ceñudo, mirándolos a los tres alternativamente.

- ¿Por favor? - la cara de Pansy era para un oscar...

- Ains... Me vas a deber una muy grande...

- ¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS! – exclamó abrazándolo hiperventilada – Ahora... ¡A ensayar!

La primera hora pasó rápidamente...

La segunda se hizo pesada, pues las piernas de ambos dolían una brutalidad.

A escasos minutos de la tercera decidieron parar... o sino, no tendrían energías.

- ¿Qué¿Ya terminó el ensayo¿Tan cortito? – reclamó Luna con su suave voz.

- ¿Cómo que cortito¡Tres horas es mucho! – exclamó la pelinegra.

- ¿Pasaron tres horas? – esbozó con los ojos muy abiertos mirando desconcertada a Theo, que estaba roncando al lado de ella, despertándolo de un codazo – Se me pasaron volando... que lástima...bueno...este... ¿podría pedirte un favor?

- Claro – dijo el castaño rascándose las ojos.

- No a ti... le pregunto a Draco...

- ¿A mi? – preguntó el aludido sorprendido.

- ¿Podrías bailar una canción conmigo? Como los he visto toda la tarde me ha encantado... Sólo si no es mucha la molestia – explicó con su típica cara de "normalidad"

El rubio miró con culpabilidad a su amigo, esperando una reacción negativa al igual que le había sucedido con Alex y Longbottom... Sin embargo, ahí estaba Theo, observándolo con tranquilidad, esperando la respuesta al igual que su novia.

- ¿Y bien¿Le vas a responder o no? – inquirió después de un buen rato de silencio.

- No te... ¿molesta?

- ¡Bah! No seas ridículo... ¿Porqué habría de molestarme? Me molestaré si dejas a mi novia con las ganas de zangolotearse un rato... yo no tengo ese tipo de habilidades.

- Entonces no hay problema- contesto sonriente.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó la rubia, levantándose de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte incrustado en el trasero.

- Esto va a ser divertido...- murmuró para si Pansy, colocando una canción al azar.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Finalmente llegó el viernes...

- Este es el plan...- anunció la muchacha mientras le susurraba al oído las ideas que había estado desarrollado durante toda la semana.

- ¿Estas... segura¿Funcionará? – preguntó la otra algo insegura.

- Claro, no por nada soy la reina del drama – contestó con una sonrisa – Además, como puedes ver, el plan A) tiene de resguardo el plan B), y el plan B) tiene un C) y el C)...

- Ya, ya...ya entendí – interrumpió con un movimiento de manos.

- La contraseña es "Primus inter pares"

- Hasta para eso son arrogantes... – musitó colocando los ojos en blanco.

- Ahora todo está en tus manos...no te equivoques, que no te ayudaré otra vez.

- Esta bien...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El escenario estaba listo.

El público expectante.

Todos querían ver lo que los concursantes tenían preparado... en especial las chicas, que soñaban con ser ellas las se movían en esos bellos vestidos junto a acompañantes que realmente supieran como llevarlas a través de la pista.

**(PONER PLAY AL ARCHIVO QUE DICE "COMPETENCIA 1")**

_Las luces se apagaron, dejando todo en completa oscuridad... comenzó a sonar una música inaugural, mientras en el fondo se proyectaban dos banderas que ondeaban con solemnidad...una escarlata y una verde... la de los leones y la de las serpientes..._

_Pequeñas estrellas titilaban en el fondo de la escenografía dándole un toque especial, formando la palabra "Hogwarts" para luego desaparecer de un recatado estallido estelar ..._

_Se encendió una luz cenital a la derecha, descubriendo a la pareja de Gryffindor, que de inmediato se pusieron a zapatear al ritmo del tap... Él vestía de frac completamente blanco, con un sombrero de copa del mismo color, y un bastón. Ella también llevaba el blanco, con el pelo recogido y unos guantes de seda que le llegaban hasta el codo. Parecían una pareja de alta sociedad que se movía con gracia y elegancia inusitada por la pista, moviendo sus pies acompasadamente, perfectamente sincronizados y sin margen de error... haciendo sonar el suelo de manera armónica. _

_Todo el tiempo que bailaron lo hicieron de cara al público... Neville giraba su bastón con habilidad y lo intercalaba entre pasos, creando formas con el cuerpo bastante teatrales y atractivas... mientras que Ginny parecía una muñeca de porcelana, demasiado perfecta para y delicada ser real..._

_Se apagaron las luces de la derecha y se encendieron las de la izquierda, mientras sonaban unos aplausos propios del Flamenco...era el turno de las serpientes. _

_Draco vestía de torero, con un traje negro con bordados rojo furioso, del mismo color que la capa que sostenía en el brazo derecho. Pansy estaba enfundada en un vestido largo completamente rojo, ceñido arriba con forma de V y tiritas, mientras que abajo terminaba en tres volantes dobles de gasa haciendo el primero una pequeña subida... su cabello estaba recogido con una peineta con encajes y en su cintura llevaba un fajín. _

_Ambos también zapateaban pero con mayor dramatismo y pasión, abarcando todo el escenario y creando una atmósfera de persecución... El rubio la toreaba con su capa zapateando hacia atrás, agitándola hacia todos lados en movimientos circulares, mientras la tela se movía con mayor lentitud que el brazo del muchacho... y ella lo seguía con fiereza, moviendo las manos con la maestría de un artista... hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó..._

_Se apagaron las luces._

Se encendió un foco del medio dejando a la vista a la directora Mcgonagall, que se echaba aire con las manos mientras aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

- Estimados alumnos – comenzó retomando la solemnidad – Finalmente ha llegado el día del esperado enfrentamiento de baile. En esta ocasión, para la mayor imparcialidad posible, los bailes fueron sorteados al azar, poniendo a prueba las capacidades de los concursantes... En primer lugar, démosle un caluroso aplauso a Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley!

El público aplaudía con entusiasmo, y un gigantesco "ohhhhh" se escuchó cuando entraron. Y no era para menos... los dos se había cambiado de vestuario, y llevaban exactamente lo mismo...un terno negro de rayas blancas y un sombrero de gangster... La única diferencia era que en el caso de la pelirroja aquel traje era ceñido en la cintura, dejándola sumamente atractiva a los ojos marculinos...

Un pelinegro con cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente tragó densa saliva al verla, sintiendo como se estaba haciendo más caluroso el ambiente.

**(PONER PLAY A "HOODOO VOODOO DOLL" DE BRIAN SETZER)**

_La música empezó a sonar, y lo primero que hizo él fue tomarla por la cintura con una de sus extremidades y con la otra agarrar la delicada mano de la pelirroja, moviendo las piernas a ras del suelo pero a una celeridad impresionante, pasando un pie por detrás del otro... intercalándolos a la velocidad de la luz. _

_Nadie se imaginó que aquél chico podía ser tan coordinado, y que podía interpretar tan bien a un gangster italiano... elevando a la chica con agilidad, sin demostración del más mínimo esfuerzo cuando la lanzaba por los aires y la agarraba antes de caer.._

_Ginny también estaba compenetrada en su papel, con una expresión ruda y realizando piruetas imposibles para un alumno corriente... ambos tenían completa confianza en el otro, o sino, no se hubiesen arriesgado a tanta exhibición atlética..._

_El público gritaba y aplaudía._

_Estaban eufóricos, y de vez en cuando se escuchaba un murmullo generalizado de asombro ante las capacidades de ambos leones. _

_Se separaron unos instantes, mirándose como si se tratasen de rivales... discutiendo a quien pertenece el lugar, quien es el jefe, caminando en círculos como felinos, sin darle la espalda al otro...manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos, probablemente con las pistolas listas para dar el tiro final... Hasta que de un movimiento inesperado, él logra atraparla para continuar bailando, girando y saltando por los aires, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. _

_Siguieron moviéndose frenéticamente..., ya no por la competencia, ya no por el público... ellos mismos estaban emocionados, divertidos y sus piernas parecían tener baterías inagotables... ni una gota de sudor corrió por sus rostros, y la cara de rudeza fue suplantada por una amplia y sincera sonrisa, hasta el último paso..._

**- ¡**Excelente, excelente!- exclamaba la directora mientras aplaudía con emoción conjuntamente con el público - ¡Muy bien! Es hora de la segunda pareja...démosle un fuerte aplauso a los actuales campeones ¡Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson!

El público rugió de emoción, y las muchachas gritaban hormonalmente... después de verlo de torero habían quedado completamente hipervertiladas... con ganas de repetirse el plato.

**(PONER PLAY AL ARCHIVO "DRACO PANSY")**

_El rubio salió a escena vestido de soldado de los años cincuenta, con un traje verde oliva, un pequeño sombrerito y la camisa llena de insignias y medallas... a muchas espectadoras se le escapó el aire de los pulmones al verlo así... Caminaba en dirección a una señorita pelinegra, que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la pista, enfundada de negro con lunares blancos, cuyo vestido llegaba mucho más arriba de las rodillas, dejando a relucir sus largas piernas... aún más largas a causa de los altos tacos de aguja que llevaba. _

_Él le ofrece la mano con caballerosidad, y Ella encantada la acepta, dándole un beso en la nariz bastante coqueto._

_La hace girar tres veces sobre su eje antes de tomarse de las manos y comenzar a ejecutar el paso básico del Jive, dando pequeños brinquitos coordinados por la pista, hasta situarse al centro de ella. En ese instante él acerca a la muchacha, abrazándola con una mano en la cintura y otra en la espalda, y sin movimiento en la parte troncal, comienzan a sacudir sus caderas para lados opuestos, en un paso bastante caricaturesco. _

_Regresan al paso básico, mientras que el soldado, ya bastante despeinado, juega a girar a la chica por toda la pista, quien se desliza por ella como si estuviese flotando sin tocar el suelo con los pies...una vez que ha dejado de girar, se abanica fingidamente el rostro con la mano, para luego arrancar una de las medallas de la camisa de su acompañante y lanzársela al público, el cual libró una cruel batalla para su obtención...El rubio levanta una ceja ante tal osadía, por lo que, en castigo, la eleva sin problemas hacia atrás y luego repite el movimiento otra vez, para luego pasarla por los aires hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. _

_Haciendo alarde de su habilidad y fortaleza, en vez de depositarla en el suelo, la hace llegar nuevamente por la derecha, agarrándole las piernas por detrás de su espalda y hacerla aparecer de nuevo por su izquierda con la velocidad de un rayo...nadie supo como lo hizo sin que la chica se le resbalara de las manos._

_Comenzaron a ejecutar una serie de pasos coordinados de frente al público, muy rápidos para procesarlos, muy difíciles para aprenderlos... hasta que termina la secuencia... y ella le lanza un beso al público seductoramente. En ese instante, de dos movimientos, el soldado se la sube arriba de sus hombros, mientras ella oponía resistencia con golpecitos leves en su cabeza, quien al final cede divertido, no sin antes darle dos vueltas en trescientos sesenta grados, lanzarla al cielo y atraparla en el aire...un segundo antes de que se de contra el suelo, con unos reflejos envidiables..._

El público aplaudió a rabiar...otra vez los habían conquistado...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¡Estuvimos fenomenal! – Exclamó Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras caminaban a la sala común para cambiarse de ropa. - ¡Gracias por todo Draquin! - agregó dándole un fugaz beso en la sien.

- Yo creí que estabas molesta...- esbozó desconcertado.

- ¿Molesta¿cómo crees? Fue un empate justo... además¡Lo pasé de lujo¿A que tu no?

- La verdad es que también lo disfrute. Lo único que me incomoda es este estúpido traje...me siento bobalicón – soltó mirándose con una mueca de desagrado.

- ¡Pero si te ves tan mono! – aseguró apretándole las mejillas – Hoy muchas chicas tendrán fantasías sexuales contigo.

- No más que las de costumbre – replicó con sorna, guiñándole el ojo.

- ¡Oh demonios¡Lo olvidé¡Quedé de verme con Alexander!...¿Te molesta volver solo?

- ¿Por quien me tomas?¿Acaso tengo once años? – recriminó ofendido.

- A veces lo pareces – contestó sacándole la lengua – Nos vemos!

La vio alejarse dando brinquitos de felicidad , usando aún su corto y ceñido vestido. Para Draco era todo un misterio como la chica usaba esa clase de prendas tan escasas y podía moverse despreocupadamente con ellas sin mostrar algo de más. ..._**Algún hechizo ha de usar...va contra las leyes de la naturaleza.**_

En ese momento, al encontrarse solo, de la nada, surgió una sensación de amargura que se instaló en su garganta al recordar... al recordarla.

A veces pensaba en mandar su orgullo a la mierda y correr a buscarla... decirle cuanto la quería y que jamás se separara de él. Pero por otro lado, su mente lo traicionaba, reviviendo una y otra vez aquél fatídico día... _**Quizás esté mejor sin mi. **_

- ¿Porqué esa mueca de tristeza en tu bello rostro? – preguntó una sombra femenina que lentamente se iba acercando – Un chico como tú no debería pasear solo ... estás tentando a que tus admiradoras te den un filtro amoroso – Agregó ya al frente de él , mirándolo de pies a cabeza lujuriosamente - ¿Tienes planes para la noche? – susurró acercando su mano a la mejilla del rubio... emitiendo fuertes chispas de sus ojos lilas.

- ¡Tu no me toques! – ordenó reaccionando ante el contacto de un manotazo – Si aprecias tu patética vida te irás lo más lejos posible de mi presencia y jamás volverás a acercarte ni a mi ni a mis amigos – amenazó, sosteniéndole el antebrazo izquierdo con violencia y apuntándole el cuello con la varita.

- ¡No se de que me hablas¡porqué me lastimas! – gritó alterada tratando de zafarse.

- No te hagas la inocente porque de eso no tienes nada... – espetó arrastrando las palabras como en los viejos tiempos – Habría sido un excelente día si no te me hubieras cruzado en el camino.

- ¡Pero Draco¡Porqué me tratas así¡Yo sólo...

- ¿Tu crees que soy estúpido? – gruñó apretando los dientes - ¿Qué no sé que mandaste al idiota de tu hermano a arruinar mi relación con Hermione? – ella negaba con la cabeza desviando la mirada - Pues te digo algo... ¡Lo lograste¡Nos jodiste!... Pero lamentablemente para ti, eso no significa que vaya a prestarte la más mínima atención...eres...una...indigna – siseó mordazmente – Eres un vil bicharraco que no merece mi atención...-

La soltó violentamente, viendo sin piedad como la chica, en un inicio segura, caía al piso empapada en lagrimas... temblando de rabia y de dolor.

- Jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú – sentenció antes de girar sobre sus talones y partir a paso firme...

Sophie lo vio desparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, levantándose con esfuerzo del suelo, jurando que se arrepentiría de la humillación que le había hecho pasar...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se dirigía a pasos agigantados a la sala común de las serpientes, desesperado por quitarse el estúpido disfraz que le había obligado a usar Pansy en la presentación y enojado por su encuentro con ese basilisco francés... sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta se detuvo secamente, ya que ahí se encontró con quien menos hubiera imaginado.

- ¿Granger¿Qué haces acá¿Quién te dejó entrar? – preguntó aliviado de tener experticia en ocultar su nerviosismo...aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarla...aún era muy pronto.

Ella se acercó con cautela, acortando la distancia entre ambos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- No me apetece hablar, estoy muy cansado, así que por favor, retírate – soltó con falsa indiferencia..._**¿Cómo diablos entró? Mataré al traidor...solo hay dos sospechosos.**_

- ¿Quién dijo que venía a hablar? – inquirió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin pizca de nerviosismo.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó elevando una ceja, desorientado.

Él no se lo esperaba bajo ninguna circunstancia... por eso quedó completamente de piedra cuando la castaña eliminó la reducida distancia entre ellos para besarlo con una suavidad perturbadora. Su olor a vainilla era potente, y se colaba sin permiso por sus fosas nasales... aturdiéndolo... mientras que sus labios sabían extrañamente a chocolate.

Hizo todos los esfuerzos humanamente posibles para resistírsele... pero su voluntad se fue al tacho de basura cuando las manos de la muchacha se deslizaron por su pelo, tirando el estúpido sombrerito de utilería al suelo...

Comenzó a responder aquél beso con agresividad, haciéndole saber todo el dolor que tenía acumulado por su culpa, enterrando sus dedos en su cintura posesivamente... sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la separó bruscamente por los hombros, pidiéndole a merlín la suficiente fortaleza para no sucumbir ante la tentación nuevamente.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – espetó con algo de desesperación en su voz – Si piensas que esto arregla en lo más mínimo lo que hay entre nosotros estás muy equivocada... que te haya respondido el beso no significa nada.

Como respuesta, Hermione solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, actitud que descolocó por completo al rubio.

- Conforme – dijo finalmente la chica, antes de empujarlo contra el sillón, para luego, con agilidad insospechada, encaramarse encima y continuar besándolo con desesperación.

El cerebro de Draco se desconectó ante las caricias de la castaña, que casi no lo dejaba respirar entre beso y beso. No obstante, volvió a conectarse con urgencia cuando se percató que las manos de la chica se encontraban en su camisa, desabrochando sus botones...

- ¡No! – gritó agarrándola otra vez por los hombros para separarla... pero la respuesta de la chica fue solo empezar a desabotonar los de su propia blusa... - ¡Basta! – gritó otra vez, tomándola de la cintura para quitársela de encima - ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios estabas haciendo? – regaño con agresividad, completamente colorado.

Ella no respondió. Se dedicó a mirar atentamente el piso...absorta en sus propios pensamientos, cuando una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla derecha... dejando en evidencia el dolor del rechazo.

- ¿Tanto asco te doy? – preguntó en un hilo de voz

El la miraba en silencio, con un retorcijón en el estómago por verla así... por herirla de ese modo.

- ¿Tan despreciable y poco digna soy de ti? – chilló fuera de si, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

- ¡No es eso! – se apresuró a aclarar el rubio.

- ¡¿Entonces qué¡Dímelo! Ya te dije que no me importa que esto no solucione nuestros problemas... yo sólo quiero estar contigo.. ¡no es necesario que me prometas nada!

- ¡¿Te estás oyendo?! – replicó desesperado – Ya te respondí antes porqué no quiero hacerlo aún contigo...!Menos en estas circunstancias y de esta forma¡arréstame por pensar en ti a pesar de todo!

- No seas inconsecuente Draco Malfoy – espetó con rencor – Si pensaras en mi no me alejarías de tu lado sabiendo que me duele hasta el tuétano... No has pensado en mis sentimientos en toda esta semana... ¡Así que te prohíbo que empieces a hacerlo ahora¡Haz como si fuera otra de tu lista de conquistas!

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó al borde del colapso mental, tratando de comprender la absurda situación que estaba viviendo.

- ¡Entonces solo queda una solución! – amenazó antes de salir corriendo del lugar, echa una furia.

- ¡Espera!.

Corrió y corrió, más no pudo alcanzarla..._**¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan rápida?**_ Pensó jadeante _**¿Y porqué la estoy siguiendo? **_Agregó mientras la cazaba por los pasillos del castillo, sin idea a donde se dirigía la chica... los alumnos los miraban con un signo de interrogación en la frente, haciéndole paso para evitar un choque y sus funestas consecuencias.

Finalmente, llegaron a los jardines... pero ella no se detuvo. Siguió, sin aminorar el paso, con decisión hacia _**¿El lago¿Se ha vuelto loca¡Hermione! **_Vociferó mentalmente al ver como la castaña se lanzaba al lago, sin cerciorarse siquiera si el calamar gigante andaba rondando por ahí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se zambulló también, rogando que se encontrara bien, que no tuviera ningún rasguño...pues jamás se lo perdonaría en caso contrario... Abrió los ojos para buscarla desesperadamente, hasta que vio una silueta en el fondo, que al parecer, tenía la pierna atrapada en una alga. Nadó hacia la sombra con el poco oxigeno que le quedaba en los pulmones, y con su varita evaporó el alga de un hechizo, agarrándola de la cintura para subir a la superficie...

La depositó con suavidad en el pasto, mientras ella tosía botando agua por la boca...incorporándose...

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! – vociferó una vez que estuvo seguro que no habían mayores daños que el susto.

- ¡Quizás! – respondió poniéndose de pie sola... con bastante dificultad

- ¡Granger razona! – ordenó al ver como la muchacha tenía su vista puesta en el lago otra vez.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡No te sacaré de nuevo de ahí! – amenazó.

- ¡Lo harás¡Y me seguiré lanzando hasta que dejes de rescatarme o me perdones¡Tu elige!

**(ACÁ PONER PLAY A "GIRL YOU´LL BE A WOMAN SOON" de UrgeOverkill )**

Hermione tenía los brazos tensos, estirados como palos a cada costado, y empuñaba las manos con fiereza... De su labio inferior corría un hilillo de sangre provocado por el fuerte mordisco que actualmente se estaba dado...

Como tenía el cabello y la vestimenta mojada pegada al cuerpo, los ocasionales soplidos de viento la hacían temblar de frío... De sus ojos expedía un brillo mezclado con lagrimas que aseguraba estar hablando en serio... muy en serio.

Draco estaba petrificado observándola. Nunca la había visto tan determinada a cumplir su palabra... o realmente se le había zafado un tornillo.

Su mente divagaba de aquí para allá sin la claridad suficiente como para tomar una decisión...La amaba, de eso no cabía duda, prefería morirse antes de que le sucediera algo... pero su lado orgulloso no podía dejar de repetir la escena de la discordia una y otra vez en su cerebro como disco rayado.

- ¿Tanto te importa? – preguntó finalmente angustiado.

- Eso y más – respondió con la voz quebrada – Estos días han sido un martirio...me di cuenta que me acostumbre a tu presencia y ya no puedo estar sin ti...me cuesta respirar y no puedo concentrarme en nada – suspiró profundamente y continuó – No quiero perderte...no quiero que mires a nadie más que a mi... quiero que me pertenezcas por completo como yo te pertenezco... tengo claro que cometí una grave estupidez... caí en bandeja en los planes de esa arpía... pero eso no quita lo mucho que te amo y que sería capaz de lanzarle un imperdonable al tarado de su hermano solo para demostrarte lo mucho que me arrepiento de cómo sucedieron las cosas... yo lo único que quiero es...

- Cállate – ordenó en un susurro a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre la muchacha con toda la ansiedad retenida...

La abrazó con fuerza, apretujándola contra su cuerpo... y con desesperación, buscó sus labios, que ya se encontraban solícitos esperándolo...recorrió cada recoveco de su boca, tratando de succionarle el alma, dándole pequeños mordiscos que le sacaron más de un gemido a la que los recibió...luego, el rubio bajó a su cuello y clavícula, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda sensualmente, ejerciendo presión en cada vertebra de su columna.

Ella le devolvía los besos y caricias con la misma moneda, y pronto, dicho contacto ya no fue suficiente... sus manos con torpeza se dirigieron nuevamente a su camisa, tratando de desabrocharla con sigilo... ya iba en el cuarto botón cuando fue sorprendida por el rubio, que en un movimiento felino, atrapó sus dos muñecas en una sola mano, y las elevó por sobre su cabeza, apoyando a la chica en el árbol más cercano sin separarse en ningún momento de su boca.

- Esto...se ...hace...así - le susurró entre besos para luego, con la mano libre, desabrocharle también los primeros botones con extrema facilidad y maestría.

- Vas... a ... tener...que...ense...ñarme...ese...truco...- jadeó fuera de si la leona

- Podrás ...practicar...todo...lo...que gustes...

- ¡HERMIONEEEEE! – interrumpió una voz a la lejanía - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

- ¡Mierda¡Potter! – exclamó liberando a la muchacha.

- Shhhhhh – objetó ella, atrayéndolo de nuevo por la camisa para besarle el cuello – Si te callas no nos encuentra...

- Definitivamente te volviste loca – dijo divertido.

- ¿Tenemos que ponernos al día no? Sabes que no me gustan los deberes atrasados – replicó con sorna, mordiéndole traviesamente.

- ¡HERMIONEEEE! – gritó otra vez, cada vez más cerca,

- ¡Maldita sea Harry! – gruñó molesta

- ¿Viste que Potter puede ser un fastidio? – observó mientras con ternura le abrochaba cada botón de la blusa a la castaña, para luego, seguir con su propia camisa.

- ¡Wow! Definitivamente te haré mi vestidor y des-vestidor oficial - soltó pícaramente

- Más te vale...


	39. Chapter 39

_**DISCULPEN EL RETRASO!**_

Hola!, perdonen la demora UU, pero he estado envuelta en diversas actividades que han literalmente comido mi tiempo... además...EL MALDITO INTERNET NO ME FUNCIONA!!! Así que estoy actualizando desde la oficina. Espero que no me lancen crucios por ello.

Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo. No tan largo como el anterior pero si con novedades.

Dos canciones ocuparemos:

"**El diablo" de Brian Setzer. **Se las subí a rapidshare y el link es **http:// rapidshare. Com /files/ 94806727/ TheBrianSetzerOrchestraBESToftheBIGBAND-16El1 .MP3. html**

"**Lucy" de Anna Tsuchiya **y el link de youtube es **http // www . youtube . com / watch?vNVO5cnmFjQc** (téngalo cargado para el momento adecuado)

Respondiendo!

**Karix **(Noooo, no quiero correr lo barnechea abajo! Me da pereza UU. Amigui, yo también quiero alguien que me ayude con el pijama! Y babeeeeeo imaginándome esa escena. Toda colorada la escribí!. XD. Oiga, harto animo por allá, no quiero que se me bajonee o desinfle, para eso...ya estoy yo!!!!. Abrazos nanisticos. Love you) **Embercita **(casi necesitas paramédicos!!!! Jajajajaa, eso me gusta! Que no pueda respirar! Aunque no se me muera, o sino no sabe como termina P . Te aviso que los capítulos se vienen hot O.o. Saludos colega!) **Makarva **(wiiii, gracias por lo de genial. De verdad valoro mucho tu opinión! Y si, el orgullo es tremendo, UU. Pero bueno, acá él lo pudo superar... saludos!!!) **Ana Karen Malfoy **(Siiii, las reconciliaciones son de lo mejor!!!!! Sobretodo las con Draco Malfoy jajajajaja. Saludos! Que bueno que te hayas alegrado con el capítulo n.n) **Beautifly **(woooo, que emoción!!! Creo que nunca me habías dejado un review tan largo, se nota que te gustó!!! Jejeje. Me pone muy feliz n.n. Saludooooos! Ps: hiciste algo parecido) **Karyta **(Pucha, que lata que tu papa anduviera insoportable y no pudieras dejarme más saluditos U.u, pero al menos supe que te gustó!. Saludos!) **Zuly **(Toy bien gracias! A decir verdad el plan no fue de hermione, sino de la reina del drama pansy! Jajaja. Lástima que el link estuviera malo...UU había hecho una mezcla para el evento! Pero ya es tarde...weno, saludos!) **Gatita Malfoy **(Cuando pueda le doy toda la distracción que quiera! Estudias latin? Wooooo, mi admiración hacia ti!!!! Me encantaría saber... se lo básico, términos jurídicos. Nada importante XD. Gracias por leerme a pesar de los estudios!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña...que gusto sorprenderla!! Con respecto a la inanición, yo siempre decía eso en la universidad, de hecho, soy una comilona irrefrenable! Y cuando me falta comida siento que muero!. Lo de estrella es un cruce con otra historia, se llama "Stardust Lotus" y lo hizo almanara tomando de base mi fic n.n. Ahhh! Y no te equivocas, Alex tiene los ojos azules, de hecho, así lo puse en su primera aparición - Te acuerdas? Cuando el y Nathan se acercan a Theo a ofrecerle un puesto en el grupo. Yo ya quisiera tener la suerte de luna... yo quiero que en mi tumba saliera "YO bailé con draco, 100 slytherin. Por último... eres una paranoica hermanita!!!!! Si, es hermione, aunque no lo creas, y todo se resume a una escena bien cortita entre ella y pansy...fue un plan de nuestra reina del drama favorita!!! Quien sabía perfectamente como manipular a su mejor amigo!! Obvio que obvio nn. Muchos abrazos y besos multicolores!!!!) **Evadneh **(Gemela! Quedé shockeada con tu review kilométrico! Efectivamente es el mas largo que me has dejado! Me pone muy contenta n.n, vale por el que se te olvidó jajaja. Siiii, concuerdo contigo, siempre ponen a Pansy como una persona hueca y arrastrada, yo no quería eso, de hecho la niña me cae bastante bien! Debe ser porque también tengo debilidad por los malos. Theo es maestro! Es muy cara de nalga para sus cosas..."hijo"...jajaja...y bueno si, the old draco apareció con sophie, pero se lo tenía completamente merecido!!!! Ahora, tendremos que ver como reacciona ella, porque tamañas arpías son vengativas! Bueno, muchos saludos y graciaaaaas!! Bye bye!) **Cedrella Lysandra **(Jajajaa, otra paranoica! Noooo si es hermione, y todo era un plan de pansy, nuestra reina y gurú personal del drama!!. Que bueno que te haya gustado esa escena de Theo y Draco. Creí que era tiempo de que tuvieran más escenas juntos así como en un inicio, como que había dejado botada su amistad. Gracias por leer y saludos!) **Almanara **(jajajajaj! Karen tuvo que pegarte para que entendieras quien se encontraba detrás de toda esa escena dramática y desesperada? Jajaja, me lo imagino a la perfección! Que bueno que te sintieras satisfecha aunque plop con la aparición de estrella. Jejeje. Era hora de que se cruzaran en algún punto, por mínimo que sea! Espero también ahora tu actualización! Quiero saber que hace estrella en las festividades! Saludos nanisticos!) **Tychesita **(hahahaa, ahora verás si Hermione le agregó al plan o no...que bueno que te haya gustado! Saludos y gracias!) **Saku Malfoy **(claro que no la dejaría morir! Se hubiera tirado una y otra vez de haber sido necesario n.n Que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo y que no te hayas muerto esperándolo!! Ojalá este también te guste. Besos!) **Elena **(espero seguir dejándote sin palabras...gracias!!!) **Alejandra **(Wooooo, muchas felicidades por haber entrado a medicina!!!! Muchas energías porque esa carrera requiere mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y vocación. Que rico que te haya gustado el capítulo, y no mueras esperando el próximo que aquí te lo traigo. Bye bye!) **Aniia-hg **(bailo conga de felicidad! Nueva lectora!! Wiiiii. Aquí te traigo el nuevo capítulo, no comas ansias!) **Dayis **(Aguante los geminianos!!!!!!!!!! Somos lo mejor del zodiacoooo!!. Oye, muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio, gracias por tus felicitaciones,. Pero sabes lo que mas me alegra? Que te entretenga y guste lo que leas. Aprecio mucho tu fidelidad a lotus!! Ps. Ya sabrás lo que pasa con los malos...ji ji ji. Besos!) **Lucy C. Evans **(Wiii, nueva lectoraaaaaaa! Gracias, que bueno que te gustara! Saludos!) **Krissalis Potter **( Hasta a la autora le dio calor con la última parte!!! Jajaja. Abrazos!) **Moonlight Wolf **(Siiii, los problemas de nuestros jóvenes enamorados se solucionaron...por ahora!!!!. Ahhhh, estoy conciente que falto Theo / Luna, pero como ellos están siempre bien, no había ningún enredo que resolver! Saludos y ya me pasé por tu fic!) **Imalonefordanny **(hahahahaha. Bueno, no matarlo, pero si darle un poco de sentido de tino XD. Gracias por el comentario! Saludos)** Arrayan **(No me importa que me fastidies por duplicado, ni me que maldigas con espinillas en las encías, ni con titulares faranduleros estilo SQP, alfombra roja o LUN. Me río demasiado con lo que escribes!!! Así que mejor para mi. Wiiiii... ahora lo que me dejó preocupada es...¿Qué significa eso que al principio se te hizo difícil¿No se entendían las ideas, era fome o que?. . Te cuento que quizás, quizás, quizás, es también una de mis canciones favoritas de todo el yunivers! Sobretodo la letra. Me gustan todas sus versiones, Nat king cole, cake, perez prado...uf!. En fin, que bueno que tengas planeada mi vida porque yo no tengo la menor idea que hacer con ella UU!. Bueno, saludos! Y si, tus reviews me amedrentan para continuar! Ja!) **Remmy-ro **(Me alegra mucho que te encante. Disculpa la demora UU)

**Un saludo general para todos!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¡Mierda¡Potter! – exclamó liberando a la muchacha._

_- Shhhhh – objetó ella, atrayéndolo de nuevo por la camisa para besarle el cuello – Si te callas no nos encuentra..._

_- Definitivamente te volviste loca – dijo divertido._

_- ¿Tenemos que ponernos al día no? Sabes que no me gustan los deberes atrasados – replicó con sorna, mordiéndole traviesamente._

_- ¡HERMIONEEEE! – gritó otra vez, cada vez más cerca,_

_- ¡Maldita sea Harry! – gruñó molesta_

_- ¿Viste que Potter puede ser un fastidio? – observó mientras con ternura le abrochaba cada botón de la blusa a la castaña, para luego, seguir con su propia camisa._

_- ¡Wow! Definitivamente te haré mi vestidor y des-vestidor oficial - soltó pícaramente_

_- Más te vale..._

**39 .- **

Hace meses que no dormía tan bien. Ni rastros de pesadillas ni sobresaltos de medianoche. Nada. La noche hubiera sido perfecta de no sentir una leve molestia en la garganta y algo de calor en el cuerpo... pero nada de consideración, al menos eso él creía.

- ¡Que manera de roncar hijo! – escuchó desde el frente, a penas abrió los ojos.

- Yo no ronco – contestó acomodándose en su cama, abrazando fuertemente su almohada.

- Abas... no roncAbas – puntualizó el castaño – Pero me alegra. Al menos eso me indica que pasaste buena noche... ¿Sin pesadillas?

- Sin pesadillas.

- ¡Perfecto¡Ahora a levantarse flojo¡Hoy es el gran día! – exclamó saltando de su cama para tironearlo del brazo – ¿Pero que diablos...¡estás ardiendo!

- Eso ya lo sé – contestó con sorna

- No estúpido, literalmente – regañó tomándole la temperatura con la mano – Creo que tienes fiebre... mejor quédate en cama para que por la noche puedas tocar, después del desayuno pasaré por la enfermería a buscarte alguna poción...

- No, no, no, no, no. Estoy perfecto – aseguró el rubio mientras trataba de levantarse... sin embargo, a penas estuvo de pie un fuerte mareo lo derribó de nuevo a la cama.

- ¿Perfecto¡Estás destruido! Ni pienses que te dejaré salir en estas condiciones.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero Hermione...

- No. Lo que vayas a alegar será inútil – interrumpió frunciendo el ceño – Si quieres le envías una nota para que no se preocupe y yo se la entrego...O ¿quieres que te acuse con Pansy? De seguro ella tiene métodos más inductivos para "convencerte" a obedecer.

- Traidor...- murmuró por lo bajo, mientras sacaba un pergamino para escribir la nota.

- Así me gusta, mansito como un corderito.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada advirtiéndole que sus usuales bromas no estaban siendo muy "oportunas" y que podían costarle "muy caro". Theodore entendió de inmediato el mensaje, pues a penas el rubio le hizo entrega del pergamino, desapareció de la habitación con prisa.

Bufó molesto. Definitivamente la vida no estaba siendo justa con él... Tenía muchos planes para hoy, y en todos estaba involucrada cierta castaña... sin embargo, se le habían ido al tacho de basura por una simple gripe... _**mañana... la suerte te ha dado un día más preciosa, pero de ahí no pasa ...**_pensó con una sonrisa pícara, decidido a avanzar un paso más en la relación de ambos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ron y Harry conversaban sobre nuevas estrategias de Quidditch en el gran salón, mientras devoraban gigantescos emparedados de queso y tomate. De pronto, su sexto sentido les indicó que venía entrando el elemento faltante del trío, y no se habían equivocado...

Hermione Granger caminaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos relampagueaban de felicidad, y al andar, cada cierto tiempo daba pequeños saltitos como si se encontrara en la pradera... Se notaba que inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente mientras se tocaba el pelo de forma coqueta, mordiéndose el labio inferior de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – susurró extrañado el pelirrojo, pero a la vez muy embobado por la imagen de la chica.

- No lo sé... está muy rara... ayer se molestó conmigo pero aún no entiendo porqué¡no le hice nada!

- Mmmmmm.

- Si hubieras visto como me miró ayer... ¡si las miradas matasen yo sería un fiambre! está demasiado sospechosa...

_**Flashback**_

Un muchacho de cabellos azabaches corría desesperadamente por los pasillos buscando a su mejor amiga... después de preguntar a cada alumno que se le atravesó por ella - y que cada uno de ellos le haya confirmado su temor – decidió buscar en los exteriores del castillo, considerando que adentro no había tenido éxito...

- ¡HERMIONEEEEEE¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? - vociferó angustiado

_**Que no le haya pasado nada...que no le haya pasado nada...que no le haya pasado nada... ¿dónde diablos te metiste?**_ Pensó perdiendo la calma.

- ¡HERMIONEEEEE!

- ¡Aquí¡aquí!, deja de gritar como desaforado... ¿qué quieres? – preguntó la castaña saliendo detrás de un árbol algo alterada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¿Estas bien¿No te pasó nada¿Te atacaron? – inquirió preocupado mirándola de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de que no se encontraba herida.

- ¿De que me hablas?

- Unas alumnas de Hufflepuff me avisaron que te vieron corriendo como una verdadera loca, como si te estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo Voldemort resucitado y bueno... creí que te había pasado algo grave, me asusté mucho... Entonces... espera un minuto...¿Porqué estás toda mojada? – preguntó ceñudo al percatarse del hecho.

- Yo... este... verás, me bañé un rato en el lago...- dijo con su mejor cara de inocencia, después de todo, no era mentira.

- ¿Con ropa? – soltó incrédulo.

El rubio, aún oculto detrás del árbol murmuró un _**"por ahora" **_audible solo por la castaña, quien le propinó un disimulado golpe en el brazo sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Si Harry, con ropa, no sería apropiado si lo hiciera desnuda¿o sí?

"_**No apropiado, pero si muy conveniente"**_ opinó nuevamente el muchacho con un tono de voz seductor que no hizo más que aturdirla.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó el morocho mirando en todas direcciones

- ¿Qué fue que?- replicó nerviosa

- Escuche un murmullo...¿tu no?

- De seguro que te lo imaginaste- contestó fingiendo indiferencia

- Como sea...¿volvamos? si sigues así te resfriarás

- Pero...

- Nada de "pero" señorita.- interrumpió negando con la cabeza - Es de noche y estás empapada. ¡Vamos! – ordenó amistosamente, tironeándola del brazo hasta que logró hacerla caminar de vuelta a la sala común.

_**Fin flashback**_

- ¡No me dirigió palabra en todo el camino de regreso! Respondía puros monosílabos... y yo que me preocupé por ella...

- Que raro, Hermione no es así – le murmuró bajito a la vez que ella se sentaba al frente de ambos.

- Hola chicos – saludó la castaña, abriendo el profeta desinteresadamente

- Hola - respondieron al unísono

Y eso fue todo el contacto que tuvieron. Ella no les volvió a dirigir la palabra por el resto del desayuno... estaba pensativa, su mente vagaba por otros rumbos desde que miró la mesa de las serpientes sin su rubio en ella... Cada cierto tiempo observaba la entrada con la esperanza de verlo, pero ni rastro de Draco. Por un instante tuvo miedo de que lo sucedido ayer fuera producto de su imaginación enfermiza, o que simplemente, él se hubiera arrepentido de haberla perdonado...

Después de varios minutos de angustia, vio entrar a Pansy con Theo y su corazón se encogió de miedo... sin embargo, este fue disipado por un fraternal coscorrón del castaño quien en el acto le entregó un pequeño pergamino dirigido a ella. Era indudable. Ese mensaje era de él. Lo denotaba su característico sello verde, su caligrafía elegante y las escasas palabras que estaban escritas en él.

"**Hermione:**

**Lamentablemente me resfrié. Me mantienen a la fuerza en cama para no arruinar la presentación de esta noche. Lo siento. **

**No te acerques, si te resfrías y pierdes la voz Alexander me asesinará**

**Draco.**

**Ps1: Te quiero.**

**Ps2: Te salvaste "**

_**¿Me salve?¿De que me salve? **_Se preguntó inocentemente, aunque su inconsciente le decía que no quería precisamente salvarse.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la pelinegra sentándose al frente de ella en la biblioteca después del desayuno.

- ¿Y bien que?

- Oh, por favor, no te hagas la misteriosa... ¿funcionó o no?

- A la perfección – contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La castaña le contó pormenorizadamente todo lo ocurrido. De cómo había pasado del plan A) al B) y del B) al C), afortunadamente sin llegar al D). Pansy la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida con el relato, especialmente con ciertos detalles subidos de tono...

- Con razón está resfriado... – murmuró para sí. – En fin, me llenas de orgullo pequeño saltamontes, sin embargo...

- ¿Sin embargo? - repitió extrañada

- No tenías que llegar tan lejos – dijo mirándola significativamente.

- Bueno... eso lo agregué yo – confesó escarlata, sabiendo precisamente a que se refería la pelinegra.

- Ajá – soltó entrecerrando los ojos – Que te deje ser la novia de Draquin no quiere decir que apruebe que lo perviertas, de hecho, te lo prohíbo – agregó con un tono protector – Nos vemos Granger, me citó Mc Gonagall a su despacho... ¡Que querrá ahora esta señora! - reclamó en el aire, mientras se levantaba.

Hermione la vio partir algo enfadada a su cita con la mandíbula levemente desencajda..._**¿Qué no lo pervierta¿Pero de que demonios me está hablando¡El me pervirtió a mi! De hecho...no puedo dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si Harry no aparecía en el momento preciso... **_en ese instante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos personas que se acercaban hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada...

- ¿Por qué tan roja? – preguntó Ginny sentándose su derecha, mientras que Luna se sentaba al frente

- Yo... ejem...nada... – balbuceó tocándose nerviosamente el pelo. - ¿Y tu Luna¿Porqué tan feliz? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema... a decir verdad, su mente se había llenado de pensamientos comprometedores con Draco vestido de soldado que le tenían las pulsaciones exageradamente aceleradas...

- ¿Yo? nada - contestó sin sacarse la estúpida sonrisa del rostro

- Mentirosa... Yo también te he preguntado pero no me has querido decir – espetó con rencor la pelirroja – Mi única pista es que ha andado tarareando toda la mañana una canción que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

- ¿Ah si? – esbozó la castaña alzando una ceja divertida– Ha de ser algo bastante interesante entonces lo que nos ocultas...

- Lo es – afirmó la rubia mirando ensoñadoramente el cielo

- ¡Oh por Merlín me vas a matar de la curiosidad¡Habla de una buena vez! – exclamó la pelirroja desesperada... lo suyo nunca había sido la paciencia.

- Esta bien... pero no se enojen – dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió – Ayer bailé con Draco Malfoy... ¡!!ufff!!! ... de solo recordarlo me acaloro.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron las dos oyentes, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y súbitamente a la castaña le vino un ataque de tos. - ¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Ginny mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su otra amiga.

- Ya te dije que ayer, antes de la presentación y fue en la sala de los menesteres... ¿Cómo fue? ahhhhh... si no estuviera enamorada de Theo definitivamente me hubiera derretido ahí mismo – se sinceró la rubia, riéndose tímidamente.

_**Flashback**_

- ¡Genial! – exclamó la rubia, levantándose de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte incrustado en el trasero.

- Esto va a ser divertido...- murmuró para si Pansy, colocando una canción al azar.

**(ACÁ PONER PLAY A "EL DIABLO" DE BRIAN SETZER)**

_El rubio se acercó con seguridad hacia Luna, quien se paralizó de inmediato al sentir el contacto de su mano en la cintura, que con firmeza la apretaba contra sí... De inmediato, el varonil perfume de la serpiente se fue colando por sus fosas nasales, logrando aturdirla y aumentar sus pulsaciones por minuto...**Theo, Theo, Theo **se repetía mentalmente para no olvidar que tenía novio... _

_- Tienes que seguirme y no oponer resistencia¿Vale? – dijo el muchacho ignorando la revolución de hormonas que le estaba provocando._

_- Lo que usted mande – contestó completamente colorada._

_Con un movimiento de muñeca y una leve presión en la espalda, la Ravenclaw supo que debía llevar su pie derecho hacia atrás, pues su acompañante estaba adelantando el izquierdo, para luego volverlo a la posición inicial. Con otra precisa presión supo que esta vez ella debía adelantar el izquierdo en el mismo movimiento pero al revés. _

_- ¿Viste? Este es el paso básico – ella asintió esquivando la mirada – Ahora trataremos de hacer lo mismo avanzando._

_Dicho y hecho, con una seguridad abismante la paseó por la pista de la sala de menesteres no sin recibir unos pisotones de poca consideración._

_- Lo siento – esbozó apenada_

_- No te preocupes, es normal – respondió con una sonrisa perturbadora._

_Le dio tres vueltas al son de la música, mientras a la rubia le daba un ataque de risa, que se le pegó al maestro de baile. _

_- ¿Te mareaste?- preguntó aguantando una carcajada._

_- ¡No¡Vamos! – exclamó emocionada, perdiendo toda vergüenza y tratando de aprender cada movimiento. - ¡Soy lenta pero aprendo!_

"**_And she said, Yo Soy el Diablo_**

_**Yo soy el Diablo**_

_**Yo soy el Diablo **_

_**And she´s too hot for me**_

_**Haaaaa!"**_

_- ¡Cuídame la mercancía hijo! – gritó Theo divertido, mientras trataba de reprimir sus involuntarios movimientos descoordinados al ritmo._

_- ¡Pero por merlín niña¡mueve las caderas! – reclamó Pansy, que después de todo, era la que verdaderamente se tomaba en serio la danza._

_La pelinegra no pudo evitarlo y se involucró en el baile, poniéndose detrás de Luna con ambas manos en cada lado de la cadera para enseñarle como debía ser el movimiento. _

_- Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha¡así!eso! – felicitó complacida, retirando sus manos y volviendo a su lugar al lado del castaño. _

_- Ahora vamos a mezclar todo lo anterior¿Te atreves? – le susurró a la oreja, provocándole un escalofrío._

_- No seré de Gryffindor pero si soy valiente¡Claro que me atrevo! – contestó eufórica._

_¡Estaban bailando! No con tanto estilo ni técnica ni elegancia como lo hacían entre serpientes, pero Luna estaba completamente satisfecha siguiéndole los pasos al rubio, quien de verdad se estaba divirtiendo enseñándole, girándola, llevándola de una dirección a otra. Hasta que de pronto, si esperárselo, en uno de los tantos giros la dejó pasar de largo recostándola levemente hacia atrás, y la muchacha dejó de respirar de los nervios._

- Ya, ya, ya, suficiente – dijo Pansy, apagando la música – Mañana tenemos competencia y no quiero que me lo dejes agotado ni lesionado.

- ¡Hey no seas pesada! – regaño Theo, entrecerrándole los ojos.

- Gracias – musitó avergonzada a Draco, ajena a la "discusión" de los otros dos presentes.

- Cuando quiera – respondió guiñándole el ojo.

_**Fin flashback.**_

- Debería ser un derecho constitucional bailar con Draco Malfoy – opinó Luna al finalizar su relato, sonrojándose por completo.

- ¡Luna! – exclamó la castaña algo molesta... ya la ponía incomoda ver como todas aquellas babosas lo miraban con deseo como para que ahora también se agregaran sus propias amigas.

- Entonces creo que debo vivir esa experiencia... después de todo, Harry es un lerdo para eso – comentó la pelirroja, acariciándose pensativamente el mentón

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó nuevamente la chica con un dejo de súplica.

- ¡Relájate Mione! Es sólo un baile... ¿O acaso no sabes compartir?¿Vas a ser egoísta con tus amigas? - inquirió la menor Weasley con sorna.

- Si serás...

Tuvieron que dejar la conversación a medias ya que estaban siendo duramente observadas por Madame Pince, que con el dedo le señalaba la salida, ante lo cual obedecieron de inmediato...sobretodo una, que bufaba por debajo, anotando mentalmente la reciente conversación para después pedir explicaciones.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Le había pedido prestada su capa de invisibilidad a Harry... Ya no podía aguantarlo, tenía que verlo antes de la presentación de la banda, a pesar de que su nota claramente decía _"No te acerques, si te resfrías y pierdes la voz Alexander me asesinará"_.

- Primus inter pares – dijo una vez que llegó a la puerta de la sala común de los Sly.

Afortunadamente, no había ningún alumno en el lugar... probablemente todos habían decidido salir a disfrutar del bello día... uno de los primeros con algo de sol.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de los chicos, agradecida de encontrarlo ahí de inmediato... apaciblemente dormido, tapado hasta el cuello con una poción sanadora en su velador. Los rayos del sol le pegaban suavemente en la cara, alumbrando sus perfectas facciones y sus rebeldes cabellos descendiendo por su amplia frente.

Se sentó a su lado, y acarició su rostro con ternura...ante el contacto, él abrió los ojos gradualmente, con algo de pereza, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo acompañaba, una arruga de reproche se formó en su ceño...

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando la chica lo calló colocando su índice en los labios.

- No me retes. No podía evitarlo – dijo depositándole un beso en la frente – No pretendas que me separe de ti después de estar tanto tiempo alejados.

- Eres una insufrible – contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa – Por eso te quiero – agregó acariciándole la mejilla – Pero no me gustaría que te enfermes...

- No te preocupes, no me enfermaré. Sólo me quedaré a tu lado.

- Será bastante aburrido. La enfermera me dijo que la poción era más efectiva cuando dormía... y si quiero estar en la presentación de hoy más me vale dormir todo el día...

- Entonces durmamos – interrumpió la castaña, sacándose los zapatos y colándose en la cama del chico, que la miró con sorpresa mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- No me la estás haciendo fácil Hermione... podré estar enfermo pero aún así no tientes al destino – le susurró al oído luego de retirarle un mechón de cabello de éste.

- No quiero hacértela fácil – contestó cerrando los ojos – No me importaría que Alex nos asesinara a ambos.

El rubio quedó de piedra... _**¿Acaso está pensando lo mismo que yo?**_, pero al rato, la respiración acompasada de su novia le indicó que ya se había entregado al mundo de lo sueños... y él no tardó en acompañarla, abrazándola fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en los bucles de su amada,...respirando su suave olor a vainilla.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Pase

- Directora¿nos buscaba? – preguntó Pansy asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

- Si. Viene con el señor Longbottom ¿cierto?

- Aquí estoy profesora Mc gonagall – respondió el chico, entrando al despacho detrás de la pelinegra - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Quería proponerles un trato, una oportunidad de subir sus calificaciones. – dijo reclinándose en su silla.

- ¿Cuál sería? – preguntó interesada la muchacha. A decir verdad, su calificaciones dejaban harto que desear, y eso no paraba de recordárselo su apestosa familia... en especial Piper, que misteriosamente era la sabelotodo de Beauxbatons.

- Me gustaría que...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya había oscurecido. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche.

Era la única vez en la historia de Hogwarts que se realizaba un paseo a Hogsmeade nocturno... Afortunadamente, la directora había dado su consentimiento para que los alumnos de último año asistieran a la presentación de Lotus en el pequeño pueblo, siempre y cuando se comportaran adecuadamente y, por supuesto, acompañados por ella y Hagrid.

- Estoy nerviosa... – confesó Hermione a penas entró a las tres escobas.

El local estaba repleto. Más aún después de la llegada de los alumnos, que se fueron dispersando ubicando en los lugares disponibles.

- No puedes estarlo – le susurró al oído Alexander con una fingida sonrisa – Gran parte del trabajo recae en ti – agregó dándole unas poco confortantes palmaditas en la espalda.

El escenario ya estaba listo y dispuesto para la presentación, y los cuatro integrantes de la banda fueron tomando sus respectivas posiciones...

La castaña sentía los mismos nervios que la carcomieron la primera vez que cantó frente a un público numeroso...pero ahora era distinto... ya no solo eran compañeros de colegio los espectadores, sino que también había gente recién egresada, adultos, no tan adultos, y profesionales...

En una esquina, se podía ver a una tropa de pelirrojos encabezados por Arthur y Molly Weasley, que le hacían señales de apoyo con la mano y al lado, sonriente... ¡Estaba el propio Ministro de magia Shacklebolt! Que hace un mes había asumido el cargo entre el apoyo popular...

- Mierda... – masculló sintiendo como el micrófono temblaba entre sus manos.

- No te preocupes – le susurró Draco, inclinándose hacia ella – Todo saldrá bien.

No supo porqué le creyó de inmediato... y cuando se apagaron las luces tuvo la certeza que efectivamente todo saldría bien.

**(PONER PLAY A "LUCY" DE ANNA TSUCHIYA)**

_La guitarra de Draco empezó a sonar con fuerza, mientras el público comenzó a chillar y a saltar de inmediato, completamente seguros de que aquella sería una noche inolvidable y que una nueva celebridad surgiría al estrellato... _

_Se unió con violencia la batería, el bajo y la voz de Hermione, que también saltaba alentando al público, moviéndose de un lado a otro... perdiendo todo rastro de pánico, mientras los muchachos tocaban moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, siguiendo los instintos melómanos inherentes en su carga genética... _

"_**Baby I'm standing alone"**_

_Todos vestían de negro muy formales, pero a la vez, con una apariencia rebelde y estilosa..._

_Las mujeres del local chillaban en histeria, alzando sus brazos desesperadamente, tratando de tocarlos sin éxito, pues ellos estaban ahora en la cima del mundo... dueños de todo. _

"_**I sigh every night**_

_**I scream like a child & cried"**_

_Luces mágicas alumbraban todo el lugar, cambiando de posición frenéticamente al ritmo de la música. Hipnotizándolos, aturdiéndolos, embelesándolos. _

_Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo se encontraba en su propio universo, dichoso, completamente entregado a su respectivo instrumento, pero a la vez, compenetrado a un todo... ese todo que eran cuatro personas, completamente distintas entre si, pero que calzaban a la perfección musicalmente, constituyéndose como un solo sonido, una sola voz. _

"_**You've got the chance now  
You've got the power"  
**_

_Capaz de conquistar hasta a el oído más arisco._

_**"I show you my life now  
I show you my love now  
I show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid"**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La presentación había sido un éxito rotundo, más de lo que esperaban todos...

Volvieron al castillo embriagados por el licor de la victoria, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cargadas de satisfacción ... ¡Incluso Draco se encontraba mejor de salud! Como si los aplausos y gritos del público fueran el mejor remedio para su resfrío que cualquier pócima sanadora que pudieran prepararle.

La directora, también muy emocionada, luego de unas palabras de felicitación, los envió a sus respectivas habitaciones, lo cual acataron todos no sin antes emitir unos sonidos de protesta...

- Mañana...- le susurró el rubio a la oreja, aprovechando el desorden.

- ¿Mañana que? – preguntó confundida

- Mañana te tocará arrancar...- soltó con voz aterciopelada – Quien avisa no es traidor – agregó maliciosamente, para luego depositarle un suave beso en la mano y partir.

- ¿Y porqué no hoy? – musitó para si misma, viéndolo desaparecer en la oscuridad de los pasillos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Eres una estúpida...- siseó la voz desde las sombras.

- ¡Lo intenté¡Te juro que lo intenté! – sollozaba adolorida en el piso, frotándose los brazos con las manos.

- ¡Basta¡Llorar es de débiles¡También lo es excusarse! – vociferó apuntándola con la varita - ¡No me sirves en lo absoluto!

- ¡No! – gritó una tercera voz - ¡Perdónala por favor¡Esta vez no fallaremos¡Te doy mi palabra! ... y si es así... ¡con gusto dejaré que también tomes mi vida!

- ¿Ah si? – inquirió con malicia, con un brillo de locura en los ojos – Entonces tenemos un trato muchachito... espero que seas más eficiente que tu hermana...


	40. Chapter 40

**VOLVI!!**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. De verdad me alegran el día!.

Quería informarles, para que no se asusten de aquí en adelante, que el Lunes será día de actualización de "Lotus", mientras que el Jueves será el de "Conociéndote". Jamás piensen que dejé botadas mis historias, porque no lo haré . Simplemente estoy demasiado atareada con mis rallys jurídicos y a veces no me alcanza el tiempo. Gomenasai!. Si puedo, actualizo antes, sino, ya saben P.

**Respondiendo reviews!**

**Evadneh **(Gemela perdidaaa! Yo creo que de este al próximo capítulo sabrás quienes son y que se traen entre manos. No te gustará nada, nada, pero le dará giro radical a la trama. Si pues, me gustan sus reviews largos, saber lo que opina y también saber más de ti a través de anécdotas del diario vivir. Jejeje... me alegra que te gustara la canción que le puse a luna y draco! Es que con ella se me mueven las patitas solas...ah! y ya cantó a little pain por si acaso P. Y bueno...mmm...si, es difícil elegir carrera...yo opté por derecho por facilismo, por mi hubiera estudiado cine, pero por acá es bastante difícil, sino imposible, vivir de eso...buuuu...pero vamos que se puede!!!! Lo que elijas, hazlo pensando que será lo que harás gran parte de tu vida, debe ser algo que os guste ). Ps: me imaginé tu cara de OMG jajaja, me reí mucho! y cuando el video?) **Karix **(jajajaja, me imaginé a karen bailando con las bolsas "el diablo" XD. ¿Cuándo haremos un baile ridículo? Eso lo tenemos pendiente...AH! si, hagamos un momento musical...¿Qué puede ser? Mmm... elige tu esta vez la canción a tocar P. Me imagino a tu pobre padre...quizás que piensa!!! Debes ser muy escandalosa XD. El mío me dice "¿por qué siempre tienes cara de idiota cuando estas al pc"? . Yo exijo bailar con Draco!!! Voy a recurrir de protección ante la Corte de Apelaciones para que cumplan mi garantía constitucional! Te quiero wuasha!) **Maria **(Hermanita pequeña, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que te hice reír e hiperventilar mucho en el capítulo pasado! ah! Y no te preocupes! Yo también soy paranoica así que viene de familia. Todas querían, incluyéndome, ser la enfermera de draquito...ufff ya me acaloré. Por cierto, si, yo he andado y ando, cuando estoy feliz, a saltitos por la vida, sin ninguna vergüenza, como heidi en la pradera, con una sonrisa tarada en el rostro...y sabes? Contagio al resto con mi actitud!. Oye!!! Hasta la escritora se acaloró escribiendo esos comentarios detrás del árbol., casi me escribo a mi misma diciéndole "vengase para acá...AHORA YA!" XD. Creo que no necesito al rubio para pervertirme.. Bueno querida, muchos abrazos y besos multicolores.. y ojalá kamizama msn algún día nos reuna! Ps: yo también quiero una amiga como Pansy y Theo.UU) **Embercita **(Mi muy estimada colega...¿Esta semana entra la cato no? Mucha suerte en su nuevo año leguleyo!!! Ya va en el ombligo no?. Gámbate kudasai! Y no se preocupe, puede que me demore mas que antes, pero no dejaré botado ningún fic!. Al congreso con el proyecto "un draco para todas" ejale!) **Namine1993 **(Que bueno que te haya encantado! Ojalá este no te decepcione. Me costó un montón escribirlo!) **Cedrella Lysandra **(Obvio que me puede decir amiga P. Tienes toda la razón, se viene mucho misterio en lo que sigue después de este capítulo. Ahhh y ahora sabrás cual es la proposición a Pansy y Neville...jo jo jo. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!) **Beautifly **(hahahhaha. Si. Luna es una chica muy inteligente, deberíamos elegirla para senadora para que lanzara un proyecto de ley que obligara a existir un draco por cabeza!) **Arrayan **(Querida, querida y querida – saludando a tus tres personalidades – no saben – las tres claro – cuanto me reí imaginándome la situación de tu novio cocinero muerte probable sino posible para la pobre arrayan al fin del mundo. Intoxicada con quien sabe que. Aunque la verdad, no entiendo como el puré pudo causar el efecto 5 kilos menos al toque,...creo que le encargaré a tu pololo que me envíe una ración por encomienda... podría hacer todo un negocio "solo venta por tv" ¿Sabes?. La segunda causa de jolgorio fue darme cuenta que tu pre review impidió tu review definitivo...me imaginé tu cara de shock cuando la cuestió nte dijo "un review por capítulo" plop!!!, pero lo recibí por pm, lo cual agradezco un montón.. Oye, si he leído a murakami. Lo conocí porque hace tres cumpleaños atrás mi pololo me regalo "Tokio blues" P. ¿Qué otro me recomiendas de él?. Bueno niña, te dejo y aquí viene otro capítulo, no quiero entrar con la giles a tribunales...esa galla peló la papa desde que la echaron de tvn Oo...bye!!! abrazos multicolores desde el smog de la ciudad!) **Karyta **(Nooo no me estrangules! Por suerte que vivo en otro país...fiu! de la que me salvé. No estuvo corto el capítulo, tenía la misma duración de siempre!!! Jajaja. Te cuento que mi papá también quiere influenciarme en esa clase de cosas. Que lea el diario todos los días y converse de actualidad política. Pero a mi me da mucha lata, y no lo hago! Prefiero hablar de monos animados xD, y eso que tengo 23!) **Iamalonefordanny **(jajaja. Yo también me apreté la guata riéndome con esa frase...de repente no se de donde me salen cada cabeza de pescado!!!. Lo de tu pregunta no lo puedo responder, porque estaría spoileando la trama! Aguanta y verás. Saludos!) **Ludmy **(wiii, que bueno que te haya gustado!. Lastima que el link no funcionara bien...grrrr, si me da rabia fanfiction que no deja ponerlo junto y al separarlo se embarra la dirección, pero bueno, al menos lo encontraste y pudiste imaginarte a luna y a draco zangoloteándose. Besos!) **Almanara **(No me quedó otra! Como el internet de mi casa está como las bolas tengo que actualizar desde el work UU. Yo morí escribiendo las frases califas de draco..fue..."Ventilador porfa, ventilador, sácate un poco de imaginación!" Ahh! Ahora se explica porqué se quitó el efecto de la poción. Por otro lado, TENIA que poner esa frase, porque de verdad creo que deberíamos enviar un proyecto de ley al congreso!...NOOOO eras compañera de ella? De la carolina soto? Jajaja, me dio tanta risa! Tengo una amiga que era compañera de canto de la giannina ramos... plop! Pucha, debo escucharte algún día cantar! '¿Hagamos una banda poco seria? Hace mil años que tengo ganas de jugosear así!) **Kuni **(eeee, que bueno que regresaste viva y salva! Lastima que no funcionara rapidshare...grrrr...maldito! pero bueno, es lo que hay UU. "Mas lento que roberto dueñas corriendo" PLOP jajajaja! No debe ser más lento que el de mi mamá...ese si que es arcaico!.) **Malucha **(Claro que lo seguiré! No te preocupes. Saludos!) **Dayis **(Nooo no te preocupes, no lo voy a abandonar!. Estoy publicando un capítulo por semana en cada fic, y quizás por eso mismo se te hace largoo, pero ya sabes. Además ..jamás dejaría una historia a medias..detesto a los que hacen eso! Me dan ganas de enterrarle una varita en el ojo!. Muchas gracias por todo! De verdad!) **Alejandra **( Lucy la lleva!!! Es una muy buena canción, al igual que "el diablo"...lastima que no pudieras bajarla...snif...Gracias y saludos por allá) **Zuly **(Shuata! Sigues castigada? Que hiciste pillina para estar tanto tiempo tras las rejas? Mejor contrata un abogado poco serio para que negocie con tu papá-...jajaja, besos!) **Chinita Malfoy **(Gracias por el comentario. Yo te ayudo con lo que quieras! Pero no me aparece la dirección de tu correo. Tienes que ponerla separado en el review porque o sino fanfiction la oculta...UU o mándamelo por PM. Pero básicamente lo que tienes que hacer es subir en "documents" el archivo word con el capítulo de tu historia, y después en "story" agregarlo. Saludos y ojalá logres publicar!) **Gatita Malfoy **(Ni te imaginas como también babeo yo con un rubio de ojos grises mansito como corderito pero sexy y rebelde...ufff!!! ya estoy que me pongo a mi misma en la historia! Hehehehe. Saludos y suerte con latin! En una de esas te pregunto después algunas palabras! Ps: te han enseñado insultos? Sería interesante insultar a alguien en latin xD) **Nanita 44445 **(No te mueras! Aquí sigo!, bye bye!) **Kariitho potter **(Gracias por las felicitaciones! ojalá sigas amando el fic n-n) **Samar Kanda**(yo estoy bastante bien, y tu? Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y las locas ideas de competencias y bandas musicales. Ahora viene un poco más de aventura. Me alegra que consideres que no existan hoyos en el cambio de actitud, para mi era muy importante eso pues la idea era que pareciera lo mas verosímil posible. Gracias por tu comentario y espero no defraudarte!)

Un Saludo general para el resto de los lectores! 

PLAY

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Eres una estúpida...- siseó la voz desde las sombras._

_- ¡Lo intenté¡Te juro que lo intenté! – sollozaba adolorida en el piso, frotándose los brazos con las manos. _

_- ¡Basta¡Llorar es de débiles¡También lo es excusarse! – vociferó apuntándola con la varita - ¡No me sirves en lo absoluto!_

_- ¡No! – gritó una tercera voz - ¡Perdónala por favor¡Esta vez no fallaremos¡Te doy mi palabra! ... y si es así... ¡con gusto dejaré que también tomes mi vida!_

_- ¿Ah si? – inquirió con malicia, con un brillo de locura en los ojos – Entonces tenemos un trato muchachito... espero que seas más eficiente que tu hermana..._

**40.- **

Estiró todos y cada uno de sus músculos al despertar gracias a los rayos de sol que le picaban en los ojos... una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro reflejando su estado anímico... otra noche invicta, otra noche sin pesadillas...y lo mejor de todo, un día por delante, sin clases, sin competencias, sin presentaciones, sin enfermedades y con un objetivo... Hermione Granger.

De un salto escapó de las sábanas que envolvían su cuerpo y presurosamente se metió a la ducha...no podía esperar a iniciar la cacería, estaba ansioso... algo que nunca antes le había ocurrido... Silbaba una canción improvisada mientras sentía como las gotas de agua le escurrían desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Cuando cerró la llave, amarró una toalla blanca en su cintura, sacándose el exceso de agua del pelo al sacudir la cabeza con violencia.

- Fiuuuuuu... ¿Quién es la afortunada? – preguntó Theo al verlo salir del baño.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?- preguntó mientras revisaba su armario para escoger atuendo.

- Hijo, lo tienes escrito en la cara – contestó divertido, mientras se incorporaba también rascándose los ojos - ¿Porqué te levantas tan temprano? Es domingo... que tu salgas temprano de tu sala común no quiere decir que ella también lo haga.

- Tienes razón, pero de todas formas no podía seguir durmiendo...

- ¿Pesadillas? – inquirió preocupado.

- No. Nerviosismo... nunca me había pasado... me frustra...- confesó sacando una polera de rayas horizontales verde y azul oscuro con cuello blanco.

- Es porque jamás te habías enamorado.- contestó sonriente – Quien lo diría... ¡mi hijo maduró¡Ya no es un chiquillo! – bromeó secándose lagrimas ficticias de los ojos.

- Cállate – masculló divertido.

- Por cierto...me alegra que ya no tengas pesadillas...creo que ahora puedo pasarte esto...

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó en dirección a su amigo - ¿Un libro?

- Página doscientos cuarenta y tres. – señaló seriamente.

El rubio pasó rápidamente las hojas completamente extrañado hasta llegar a la página indicada... su corazón dio un vuelco al comprender lo que estaba leyendo..."_**Pócima Conscienta: bien preparada, logra que la persona que la beba sueñe con las situaciones que le atormentan la conciencia, provocándole terribles sentimientos de culpabilidad... Tortura al sujeto a través de la repetición constante de los hechos escondidos dentro de su subconsciente, haciéndolos patentes e incluso magnificándolos... Se usaba antiguamente como una medida de castigo en los prisioneros, no sólo para perturbarles el sueño, sino para recordarles el porqué se encontraban en ese lugar...Tarda una semana la preparación y los ingredientes son muy sencillos para tan potente arma..."**_

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó súbitamente iracundo.

- ¿Tu creías que lo de tus sueños me traían sin cuidado? Investigué por mi cuenta, tenía la certeza de que lo tuyo no era natural...y no me equivoqué. Alguien te dio esa pócima para dañarte.

- ¿Porqué ... porqué no me lo mostraste antes? – siseó rechinando los dientes. - ¡Dime!

- Página doscientos cincuenta – contestó con naturalidad sin perder la compostura.

El muchacho avanzó las siete páginas afanosamente...

"_**La pócima de la conciencia no tiene antídoto externo. Sólo el propio afectado puede curarse a si mismo mediante la reflexión del daño ocasionado y la aceptación de sus consecuencias, teniendo la voluntad de cambiar su proceder en el futuro. Si después de todo lo revivido, y estando conciente de su pasado, se encuentra dispuesto a no cometer los mismos errores, la pócima dejará de surtir efecto en el momento que, a pesar de todo, el afectado se sienta satisfecho con su vida..." **_

- Si te decía – interrumpió el chico – Te hubieras enfrascado en la búsqueda del responsable llenando tus pensamientos de rencor y venganza, lo que hubiera retrasado considerablemente tu proceso de recuperación y no me lo puedes negar... te conozco.

- ¿Entonces porqué me lo pasas ahora? – inquirió extrañado y a la vez mosqueado por toda la información que acababa de recibir.

- Porque ahora que ya estás limpio, tienes todo el derecho de buscar al culpable y darle su merecido... cuentas con mi ayuda para romperle la cara. – respondió sumamente serio.

- Vaya...no sabía que eras así de...violento – esbozó sorprendido, aunque complacido por la lealtad del castaño.

- Nadie se mete con mis seres queridos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Tarareaba una melodía bastante movida mientras caminaba en dirección al gran comedor. Sus "supuestos" amigos la habían dejado atrás pero a ella no le importaba. Irradiaba felicidad por donde la miraran y nadie le iba a arruinar el momento... su momento.

- ¿Porqué tanta felicidad si aún no me has visto? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Por si no lo sabías, soy una mujer independiente, no necesito que mi novio me haga feliz – contestó volteándose para sacarle la lengua.

- ¿Me vas a contar o tendré que obligarte? – replicó apresándola entre sus brazos.

- Mire señor - empezó apuntándole la cara con el dedo – Primero, si quiero te cuento, y segundo, nadie obliga a una Parkinson a nada¿Me escuchaste?

- Fuerte y claro – respondió robándole el primer beso de la mañana, enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos de la chica. - ¿ Ahora si me dices? - le susurró al oído provocativamente luego de separar sus labios.

- Mmmm...quizás... más adelante.

Entraron al salón cogidos de la mano. Alexander llevaba el mentón bien en alto... completamente orgulloso de la mujer que caminaba a su lado, mientras que la pelinegra buscaba con la mirada a cierta persona en la mesa de los leones...cuando finalmente pudo encontrarlo, le sonrió ampliamente, saludándolo con un movimiento de mano, el cual fue correspondido con la misma efusividad.

- ¿Desde cuando tan amiga con Longbottom? – preguntó molesto al observarlos... lanzándole dardos mentales al inofensivo de Neville.

- Desde que tenemos algo importante en común – contestó encogiéndose de hombros, separándose del muchacho para ir a su mesa, sin despedirse siquiera, sentándose entre un rubio y un castaño.

A regañadientes, él se fue también a su mesa, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada otra vez a un desconcertado león.

- Ya era hora¿Desde cuando te volviste tan floja? – inquirió Theo despreocupado, mientras observaba codiciosamente un enorme trozo de pie de limón en el plato de Draco...el último trozo...de toda la mesa.

- Es domingo – contestó con simpleza – Además¿Desde cuando tan madrugadores?

- Desde que mi hijo anda con la "cochinada" en la cabe... ¡OUCH! – gimió el castaño al recibir un duro codazo en el estómago.

- ¡¿Qué?! – esbozó la chica volteandose para ver al rubio con los ojos como platos.

- Nada, nada, no lo tomes en cuenta... ¡Es Theo por merlín! Tu sabes que habla puras sandeces– se apresuró a explicar, tomando un gran sorbo de su zumo de naranja.

- ¡OYE! – reclamó el aludido... momentáneamente ofendido. – Cero respeto a tu autoridad paterna ¿Eh? ...En fin...¿Te vas a comer eso? – agregó apuntando al pastel, volviendo a su status quo de tranquilidad.

- Siempre tan bipolar...ten... comételo, ni hambre tengo.- contestó acercándole el plato.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Pero esperen¡No se vayan por las ramas!...No me estarás diciendo que... ¡Draco¡No voy a permitir que te perviertan! – exclamó indignada, tirando del cuello de su polera amenazadoramente

- Me...estás...asfixiando...- musitó

- ¡Y que me importa¡no me cambies de tema! – chilló aplicando más fuerza.

- ¡Pansy ...está morado!

Efectivamente su pálido rostro había mutado a un color grisáceo mezclado con lila. Lo soltó deprisa, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, que agudizaban el oído para saber que se traía entre manos el trío.

- Lo siento...me sobrepasé – murmuró apenada, observando como el chico tosía recuperando el aire en sus pulmones...

- Ejem... oye niña¿Porqué tanta felicidad cuando venías entrando? – preguntó Theo tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que su amigo recuperara el habla para desquitarse con la pelinegra.

- ¡Oh! No les he contado...bueno, ayer Mc gonagall me llamó a su despacho para hacerme una proposición indecente...

_**Flashback.**_

_- Pase_

_- Directora¿nos buscaba? – preguntó Pansy asomando su cabeza por la puerta._

_- Si. Viene con el señor Longbottom ¿cierto?_

_- Aquí estoy profesora Mc gonagall – respondió el chico, entrando al despacho detrás de la pelinegra - ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_- Quería proponerles un trato, una oportunidad de subir sus calificaciones. – dijo reclinándose en su silla. _

_- ¿Cuál sería? – preguntó interesada la muchacha. A decir verdad, su calificaciones dejaban harto que desear, y eso no paraba de recordárselo su apestosa familia... en especial Piper, que misteriosamente era la sabelotodo de Beauxbatons._

_- Me gustaría que me ayudaran con una actividad extra programática._

_- ¿Otro concurso? _

_- No, no, no. Esto es más estable. Verán, después las competencias me di cuenta que muchos alumnos anhelaban tener ese tipo de talento...la verdad es que el baile como hobbie es muy saludable, no solo permite que la gente haga ejercicio de manera divertida sino que también permite compartir con los demás y liberar el estrés..._

_- ¿Y? – inquirió impaciente la muchacha._

_- Y me gustaría tener un curso de baile abierto para todos los que quieran participar, cualquiera sea su casa y año._

_- Wow¡que interesante directora! Pero...¿qué tenemos que ver nosotros?- preguntó esta vez Neville._

_- Quiero que ustedes oficien de profesores._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Profesora Parkinson...mmmm... suena bien – esbozó el castaño acariciándose pensativamente la barbilla.

- ¿Cierto? – secundó Pansy con una enorme y escalofriante sonrisa.

- Pobres incautos...- soltó el rubio arreglándose la ropa – Se inscribirán en el curso pensando que lo pasarán de lo lindo pero... ¡NO! de pronto se verán envueltos en una especie de ejercito bailarín con la sargento Pansy al mando...

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo - ¡Cómo eres tan malo conmigo¡Yo¡Que te quiero tanto!

- No seas melodramática...Ya no me conmueves... Eres una manipuladora¿Lo sabes? No caeré de nuevo en tus actuaciones – espetó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Bah! Entonces no tendré que fingir para que me acompañes, al menos, en la primera clase...

- ¿QUÉ? Ni lo sueñes, no tengo tiempo.

- Lo siento, órdenes de Mc gonagall – informó reprimiendo una carcajada al ver el rostro deformado de su amigo.

- ¡¿Y que le hice a esa vieja para que me enchufara en sus ideas locas?! – vociferó enrabiado.

- Simple. Ella sabe que si te utilizamos de "gancho comercial", tendremos un alto porcentaje de inscripciones.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Es la directora, no puedes negarte.

El calló, desvió la mirada y se dedicó a murmurar por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles mientras revolvía compulsivamente los cereales remojados en la leche. Por su parte Theo se desconectó cerebralmente de la discusión, devorando con ansiedad el pastel, como si en cualquier momento pudiera sacar sus patitas y salir arrancando de él.

La pelinegra hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al lograr una nueva victoria sobre su amigo...pues él no sabía que la profesora de transformaciones jamás le había dado aquellas órdenes... _**Lo siento amigo...caíste de nuevo.**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Era un bello y soleado día. La nieve estaba cediendo ante el calor y se derretía escurriendo por el suelo y los techos... los pajaritos cantaban agudamente, indicando que ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar el día.

A penas había podido dormir de la emoción... las palabras del rubio se habían tatuado en su cerebro como un disco rayado "**Mañana te tocará arrancar"... "Quien avisa no es traidor**_**"**_. _**¡Por merlín¡Quien quiere arrancar! **_Pensó la castaña, ruborizándose de solo pensarlo...y es que últimamente, al recuperarlo después de una semana de ausencia, sentía que cada minuto lo necesitaba más, como si fuese una especie de droga muy metida a la vena, capaz de incitarla a hacer, decir o pensar cosas que ella jamás hubiera imaginado... No, definitivamente no tenía ninguna intención de arrancar.

Se sentía como las princesas de cuentos de hadas al despertar... con ganas de cantarle al mundo su felicidad, mientras que los pájaros le estiraban la cama y los ratones le ayudaban a vestirse con pulcros vestidos. Si supiera silbar, lo haría en ese mismo instante, sin importarle que con eso pudiese perturbar el sueño de sus compañeras de cuarto. Tenía la leve sensación que ese sería el mejor domingo de su vida...

- ¿Porqué tan colorada?¿Qué tipo de cosas estás soñando despierta pillina? – escuchó una voz divertida, provocándole casi un paro cardiaco de la sorpresa.

- ¡Ginny¡Me asustaste! – exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho, como si quisiera evitar que el corazón se le escapara de la caja toráxica.

- Oh vamos, que te traes guardado, conozco esa mirada...- soltó con sorna, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada...no ..se ... de...que ...estás...hablando – balbuceó nerviosa.

- A mi no me vendes cuentos chinos, tienes la misma actitud de cuando te escapaste con el sexy albino a Francia... espera... ¿Te vas a escapar de nuevo?

- ¡No¡Como se te ocurre!

- ¿Entonces?

- No pienso contarte pecosa, no me fastidies

- Uy... si hasta el mal genio se te pegó – bromeó la pelirroja logrando que la castaña se riera de buena gana.

Bajó al comedor junto a su amiga, deslizando su mirada a través de las mesas, en la búsqueda de aquellos ojos grises que tanto la enloquecían. Logró divisarlo a la lejanía... y nuevamente se sonrojó al verlo exquisitamente vestido con aquella polera a rayas... ¡Parecía un jugador de rugby! De seguro Draco no tenía idea que existía un deporte llamado así...

Se paralizó al observar como Pansy procedía a ahorcarlo chillando cosas que no pudo descifrar, mientras el adorable Theo aleteaba en defensa de su amigo... Cuando estuvo a punto de correr hacia la perturbadora escena, la pelinegra lo soltó y ella suspiró de alivio.

- Vamos Herm, siéntate – le dijo Ginny, tironeándola del brazo.

- Si...si...

Escuchaba todo lo que sus amigos hablaban pero no entendía ni pizca. Su mente volaba en otras direcciones, precisamente hacia aquél que se encontraba a sus espaldas y que hoy supuestamente era su "cazador". Sin embargo, no la había tomado en cuenta cuando entró, ni la miró durante todo el desayuno, situación que estaba comenzando a exasperarla... ¡Y tanto que se había arreglado! _**¿Acaso estaba bromeando ayer por la noche?.**_

Lo vio partir solo, con las manos en los bolsillos, robándose cada suspiro femenino del lugar como si fuera lo más natural del mundo...y nuevamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí, acribillándolo por los ojos...

Molesta, se levantó para seguirlo y decirle un par de verdades... ¡no podía ponerse a jugar con los sentimientos del resto de esa forma¡Ni prometer cosas que no iba a cumplir! ... _**Es de mala educación...**_ pensó muy desanimada.

A penas sacó la nariz y puso un pie fuera del comedor, unas frías manos se posaron sobre sus ojos, oscureciendo su visión...

- ¿Quién soy?

Podría reconocer ese aroma en cualquier parte... No necesitaba de sus ojos para saber quien le estaba susurrando en la oreja... mordiendo su lóbulo... exhalando aire que chocaba contra su cuello, estremeciéndola por completo... sin duda era él... aquél hombre que progresivamente se fue ganando su corazón... aquél capaz de hacerla reír y llorar al mismo tiempo... aquél con que cada día era una sorpresa... aquél capaz de aturdirla con su voz aterciopelada, confundirla con sus actitudes contradictorias y hacerla hiperventilar hasta alcanzar el paraíso.

- ¿Quién soy? – insistió con un tono seductor.

- Mi ...cazador...- musitó con la respiración acelerada.

- Exacto.

De un hábil movimiento la arrastró hacia el aula más cercana, cerrando la puerta y acorralándola contra la pared, afirmando ambas muñecas de la muchacha a la altura de su cabeza...

Con su nariz, recorrió el cuello de la castaña, aspirando su perfume natural, grabándolo en su memoria, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer...

- ¿Un último deseo? – preguntó juguetonamente, hipnotizándola con sus ojos mercurio.

- Si – susurró cerrando los párpados - No te detengas...

La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se ensanchó visiblemente, y cuando se disponía a atacar a su presa surgió algo imprevisto...alguien más había entrado al lugar ...

- ¡POR MERLÍN, LO SIENTO, NO QUERIA INTERRUMPIR! – gritó Luna tapándose los ojos, completamente colorada.

- ¿Y tu de donde saliste? – inquirió desconcertado liberando a la leona, quien esquivaba la mirada de su amiga estirándose arrugas imaginarias de su vestuario.

- Yo... ¡no quería!...lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo...

- Ya basta – interrumpió pasándose una mano por el cabello - ¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó forzando una amabilidad inexistente... todo para tranquilizar la incomodidad de su novia.

- Este...yo... estaba buscando unas zapatillas...

- ¿Zapatillas? – repitió confundido.

- Si... algunos compañeros de casa insisten en que es divertido esconder mis pertenencias...- esbozó entristecida.

- ¿Esconden tus cosas¿Lo sabe Theo?

- ¡NO! Por favor no se lo digas...no quiero perturbarlo. – suplicó.

- No lo vas a perturbar. Será peor si lo sabe por otra persona. – aseguró severamente – No te preocupes, cuando encontremos al responsable le daremos una lección.

- ¿Daremos?

- Claro. Él y yo.

La Ravenclaw sonrió de felicidad... jamás pensó que un Slytherin, precisamente Draco Malfoy, podía preocuparse de ella, ni menos ofrecerle una paliza a quien la molestara.

- ¿Te ayudo a buscar por acá? – ofreció amablemente.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – respondió encantada

Hermione seguía callada...ajena a la sucesión de hechos que estaba ocurriendo...mirando estupefacta como ambos rubios empezaron a buscar dentro del aula como si nada hubiese ocurrido... como si hace unos instantes, ella no estuviera pegada como chicle al cuerpo de la serpiente.

- ¡Encontré una! – exclamó desde el fondo del aula a los pocos minutos – Creo que las escondieron por separado...lo siento.

- No te preocupes, yo seguiré buscando – contestó sonriente, recibiendo la zapatilla y regalándole un casto beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla - ¡Nos vemos! Y de nuevo... ¡lamento interrumpir! – agregó desapareciendo del lugar.

El muchacho se volteó en dirección a la castaña, que no se había movido ningún milímetro del lugar en donde la había dejado.

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? – le preguntó estirándole la mano... a decir verdad, aquella interrupción le había cortado la inspiración.

- Ee...bueno – accedió aun desconcertada y algo decepcionada... ¡no podía tener tan mala suerte!

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- No debiste

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¡No debiste ofrecer tu vida de esa forma tan irresponsable! – chilló enloquecida.

- ¡Que querías que hiciera¡¿Qué te dejara morir frente a mis ojos?! – contestó exasperado.

- ¡No me iba a matar!

- Ilusa...estaba a pocos segundos de hacerlo...Tu sabes que odia el trabajo mal hecho, y la has cagado muchas veces... ¡Te mandó a enamorarlo! Y tú... la muy estúpida... ¡fuiste la que terminó prendada de ese desabrido!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Es verdad y lo sabes! – vociferó amenazadoramente - Mientras nosotros nos llevamos todo el trabajo duro¡a ti te mandan a realizar las tareas sencillas y ni eso puedes hacer bien!

- ¡Cállate! – suplicó nuevamente, tapándose las orejas con violencia.

- Ahora tendremos que ocupar estrategias más directas... ocupar los métodos...

- ¡No! – exclamó desesperada - ¡Los métodos no¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz?¿Eh¡No lo necesitamos¡No es nadie!

- Es cierto... pero ordenes son ordenes. No podemos cuestionarlas hermanita – sentenció alejándose del lugar, contando regresivamente para llegar al momento de la revelación.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya estaba llegando la hora de almuerzo, pero ni hambre tenia.

Por primera vez en su vida maldijo a Luna Lovegood y su extraña personalidad excesivamente inoportuna...

Bufó impaciente... su instinto de sabelotodo le decía que no todo podía ser tan fácil... no todo podía ser de colores...

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No...nada...

No quería parecer desubicada... ahí se encontraban ambos, sentados frente al lago, disfrutando del buen día, observando el bello paisaje que se alzaba al frente de sus ojos con las manos enlazadas... un perfecto cuadro de romanticismo.

... Y ella...ella estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos negativos, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo por no poder disfrutar lo que el universo le estaba regalando...por desear algo más que tocar su pálida mano y besar sus fríos labios...si...deseo... esa era la palabra.

Cuando era más pequeña, pensaba que ese tipo de sentimiento era banal, casi prohibido, casi tabú... cuando creció, su prejuicio la llevó a pensar que solo los hombres tenían instintos tan animales, tan viscerales, tan irracionales...pero ahora...ahora era una victima más de aquellos instintos y le estaban carcomiendo las entrañas.

- ¿Segura? – insistió ceñudo

- Si. Segura – aseveró con una forzada sonrisa.

Confusión...su mente se había forrado del terrible manto del desconcierto...

- Hermione

- ¿Si?

- Estás en otro lado.

- Lo siento – murmuró apenada

- Tendré que castigarte.

La frase la dejó sin respiración, como un súbito golpe en la boca del estómago... A penas pudo oponer resistencia cuando el rubio la tomó por la cintura y la colocó encima de su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces? – bramó escandalizada

- ¿Qué crees? – replicó sonriendo de lado traviesamente - ¿O te gusta estar abajo? – agregó, rodando para quedar encima de la muchacha, apoyándose sobre sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarla - ¿Mejor?

- ¡No¡Suéltame¡Alguien podría venir! – gimió avergonzada, pero no muy convencida de si efectivamente quería dejar de estar aprisionada de él.

- ¿Y que? – soltó para luego estamparle un beso apasionado, que le quitó todo argumento plausible.

La prefecta se creía en las nubes, sintiendo como la lengua del ojigris se movía con maestría dentro de su boca, haciéndole perder el poco pudor que le iba quedando dentro de su cabeza llena de reglas y responsabilidades... pero nuevamente, el destino le estaba jugando chueco...

- ¡Oh¡Ahí están! – se oyó gritar a la lejanía a una muchachita, seguido por varios suspiros y grititos de emoción.

Draco se incorporó ágilmente, casi como un felino, al ver por el rabillo del ojo como una tropa de alumnas de distintas casas corrían en su dirección con histeria..._**demonios...lo que me faltaba. **_

- ¡Vamos¡Levántate¡Hay que arrancar! – ordenó tironeándola del brazo...pero nada servía...Hermione estaba pasmada en el piso...incrédula de su propia mala suerte.

Sin otra alternativa, la agarró como un saco de papas y se la echó al hombro, dispuesto a pegarse la carrera de su vida solo para alejarse de aquellas hormonales señoritas...

La tarea fue sumamente difícil...aquellas niñas eran de temer y conocían por libro todos los posibles escondites del blondo...no por nada lo seguían constantemente...

Finalmente, pudo arrancar, ocultándose en el lugar más insólito para él y más cómodo para ella: la biblioteca.

- Uf... eso... estuvo ...cerca - jadeó depositando a la shockeada castaña en el suelo.

- ¿Esas eran tus...fanáticas? – musitó anonadada...dando las primeras señales de vida.

- Si... tengo que arrancar de ellas al menos una vez al día... – esbozó terriblemente cansado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

- ¿Tiene alguna importancia? – inquirió alzando una ceja - Para mi no.

- Veo...

El silencio reinó en el lugar...un silencio bastante incomodo e inhóspito... La muchacha ya no tenía ganas de nada... sentía que el momento en que el rubio volviera a tomar la iniciativa, inevitablemente algo sucedería y se verían a medio camino por tercera vez...exhalo una gran cantidad de aire con congoja..._**Quizás...aún no sea el momento.**_

- ¿Te molesta algo? – preguntó perdiendo la paciencia al verla tan enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos.

- Nada – contestó derrotada, encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Estás enojada por algo?

- No

- ¿Triste?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Déjalo! Da igual...

- ¡No da igual! – exclamó frustrado, levantándola sin permiso para sentarla sobre la mesa – Dime lo que piensas...- murmuró apretando su frente contra la de ella.

- No - musitó como una pequeña amurrada.

- Por favor...

- Me da pena...

- Vamos...- insistió acariciándole los labios con los propios – Por mi... – agregó robándole un dulce beso...tan dulce que las abejas se sentirían celosas de ella, pues sabía mejor que la miel... mil veces mejor.

Se dejó querer... quizás esta vez, la tercera vez, sería la vencida...

O quizás...no...

- Sabía que te encontraríamos por a... ¡UPS! – exclamó la pelirroja recién llegada, tan colorada como su cabello, escondiendo la boca tras sus manos.

Suspiró...

Ya nada la sorprendía... ni siquiera ver a Ginny, Harry y Ron al frente de ella con las mandíbulas completamente desencajadas. En especial Ron.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó esta vez ella, completamente hastiada

Los tres balbuceaban incoherencias, abriendo y cerrando sus bocas como peces fuera del agua...

- ¿Y bien¿Nada? Entonces con permiso

De un salto ágil se bajó de la mesa.

Agarró la mano del rubio – que, por cierto, la miraba completamente desconcertado – y se lo llevó a fuera de la biblioteca... sin embargo, antes de salir añadió.

- ¿Podrían prescindir de mi por el resto del día? Tengo tareas pendientes que realizar y estaré ocupada en eso. Gracias.

Y sin más se fue... completamente decidida a que nadie más le arruinaría su perfecto día... como buena Gryffindor...lucharía por lo que quería...y ella lo quería a él... sin importar la mueca de horror en la cara de sus amigos...sin notar la sonrisa perversa de su acompañante...sin siquiera imaginar que el rubio ya tenía elaborado su plan desde la noche pasada...

_**Perfecto **_se regocijó el Sly mentalmente, a sabiendas de que él pronto tomaría las riendas del asunto...y esta vez en serio.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_


	41. Chapter 41

Hoy no tengo muchas cosas que contar... o sea si... pero estoy demasiado cansada UU. Un gran abrazo para todos los que me leen. Y uno de oso para los que, además, me dejan sus comentarios alegrándome el día.

**Este capítulo tiene soundtrack! Son tres canciones que están en el blog H T T P:// L O T U S – FIC. BLOGSPOT . COM**

**1.- She doesn´t live here anymores (Jay jay Johanson)**

**2.- Fantasy Impromptu (Frederic Chopin)**

**3.- Pagan Poetry (Bjork)**

Respondiendo Reviews!: **Beautifly** (¿Viste que llegó rápido el lunes¡Ya podrás salir de todas las dudas! O casi todas P) **Embercita** (No es el juego del lápiz mágico, es el "señor lápiz esteta" hahahaha. Bueno, a mi no se me hizo diferencia respecto a marzo...porque trabajé el verano!!! Snif,...snif...suerte con los ramos!) **Karix** (Que chori fue verla el sábado! Espero que haya cabeceado harto con los chascones de iron maiden!. Oye, morí con lo de "estamos jugando al papa y a la mamá" XD...hubiera sido mejor decir "al doctor" P. Con lo otro que me maté de la risa fue con lo del equipo rocket... definitivamente esa parejita era de lo mejor!!! Que pikachu!! Que Ash!!! Jajaja... aunque este par de franchutes no son tan topisimos como ellos... lástima... la próxima vez haré un dúo dinámico digno de viña 2009)** Karyta** (Sip. Decidí uniformar los días de actualización para no dejarlas en la incertidumbre. Me alegra que te haya gustado P) **Zuly** (Vives castigada niña!!! Quizás cuantas maldades has hecho je je je. Bueno, tus dudas se irán resolviendo así que no desesperes.! Saludos) **Gatita Malfoy** (Pansy es una ídola! La reina del drama y la manipulación!. Yo a veces me pongo así XD. Y bueno, lo de las interrupciones... afortunadamente no me ha sucedido...que vergüenza! Pero yo creo que a la tercera ya uno está chata P. Besos para ti también!) **Cedrella Lysandra** (que bueno que te haya gustado! Ahora verás las consecuencias de aquél :O en que quedaron los tres leones...no te lo esperas!. Saludos ps: lo del malo, si, vas bien encaminada P) **Almanara **(Que chori conocerte!!! Me caíste muy bien. Eso si, me debes una cantada "a lo Olivia". Avísame que canción interpretarás y yo le hago una coreografía a lo minimoni. ¿Te tinca?. Cambiando radicalmente de tema...OMG quiero ravioles! Y eso que ni me gustan!!!.) **Kunii 24** (Yes, las actualizaciones de Lotus son tooooodos los lunes. El horario varía según la carga laboral que tenga. Ojalá este capítulo te guste. Personalmente me encanta P) **Dayis** (Si pues...si no hubiera tenido algo planeado nuestro rubio platinado, hubiera torturado a crucios a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino!. Lástima que nuestra heroína no sea tan pilla como para darse cuenta de ello. Oye, muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá tu rutina no sea tan fome como la mía P) **María **(Hermanita pequeña! Me imagino tu cara de frustración al terminar el capítulo...pero ¿Viste que pasan volando los días? A mi se me hizo nada desde la última vez que te escribí. Déjame contarte que yo también babee como lo vestí. Casí me electrocuto XD. Hubiera sido una muerte bastante estúpida y dolorosa...Ah! y pansy...esa chiquilla también es mi ídola!!!. Yo también me reía sola escribiendo el "ejercito bailarín" me imaginé una tropa a lo lord of the dance zapateando por howgarts xD. Oye...me tiene bastante preocupada la expectación que se ha generado por el dramione hot...espero no decepcionar...UU. Bueno querida, no puedo responderte más en extenso porque debo salir a workear. Besos. Se te quiere!) **Jaz **(¿Te dejé con las ganas? Lo siento! Pero todo tiene su porqué. Ahora espero satisfacerte. Saludos!) **Iamalonefordanny** (Hermione tiene una suerte de perros, pero ¡hey! Que no se queje, si después de todo tiene al hurón por el que todas babeamos al lado! Es cosa que no se desespere no más... tranquilita por las piedras. Que estés bien chica!) **Mónica **(Gracias a ti por leerme...de verdad... y también gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme un saludito. Espero no decepcionarte con la trama. Besos!)** Pilly** (Siiii, si me habías dejado reviews, y gracias por ello!. Me alegra mucho saber que he podido dejarte en suspenso durante tanto tiempo sin perder "la magia". Ojalá este capítulo también te guste!. Saludines cósmicos!) **Arrayan** (Lo siento, lo siento! Pero tenía que cortarlo ahí! O sino no tenía sentido el capítulo que viene!!!. Gomen... Aunque debo admitir que estoy consciente de mi decisión y el "plop" condoritesco que te debes haber pegado...jejeje. Voy a tomar en cuenta tus recomendaciones literarias... personalmente me gusta mucho la cultura oriental, especialmente en libros y películas...sobretodo sur coreanas hell yeah!. El único problema es que a murakami lo trae una editorial carísima!!! Tokio blues sale como 25 lucas!. Too much UU. Bueno...espero que ya no sigas enfermita...¿sabes? me dieron ganas de comer puré con merken XD) **CotitaMalfoy18** (woooo...los cuarenta capítulos en dos días? Sabes que esos 40 capítulos son casi 300 páginas? Waaa...que emoción! Debes haberte obsesionado mucho...¿te duelen los ojitos? Espero que no. En fin...me pone muy feliz saber que te encantaron ambos fics. Ojalá siga entreteniéndote!) **Luna** (Bailo conga! Tengo una súper fan XD. Gracias y ojalá que te siga gustando!) **Lucy C Evans** (wiiii, que bueno que te encanteeee! Ojalá te guste también este capítulo. Personalmente me siento muy satisfecha de él. Besos!)

**Saludos generales al resto! A pesar de que no me dejan sus recuerditos...snif snif.**

**PLAY**.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_- ¿Podrían prescindir de mi por el resto del día? Tengo tareas pendientes que realizar y estaré ocupada en eso. Gracias._

_Y sin más se fue... completamente decidida a que nadie más le arruinaría su perfecto día... como buena Gryffindor...lucharía por lo que quería...y ella lo quería a él... sin importar la mueca de horror en la cara de sus amigos...sin notar la sonrisa perversa de su acompañante...sin siquiera imaginar que el rubio ya tenía elaborado su plan desde la noche pasada..._

_**Perfecto **__se regocijó el Sly mentalmente, a sabiendas de que él pronto tomaría las riendas del asunto...y esta vez en serio._

**41.-**

- ¿A dónde me llevas si se puede saber?... Me siento como un rehén en proceso de secuestro...- esbozó divertido mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la castaña.

- No tengo la más mínima idea – bufó sin dejar de caminar ni voltearse. – Pero la próxima vez que alguien se atreva a interrumpirnos lo o la mato.

- Uff... Me estás dando miedo... – bromeó victimizándose - ¿Me vas a violar?

Hermione se detuvo repentinamente sintiendo como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y el corazón le palpitaba con fiereza... su mente trató de procesar una respuesta inteligente, pero ninguna idea venía al rescate.

El rubio sonrió de lado... le encantaba verla nerviosa... disfrutaba aturdirla... amaba su inocencia... a pesar de que ahora mismo tratase de aparentar ser una mujer _fatale..._.

Se acercó quedamente y la atrapó entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cuello... aspirando hondamente la fragancia de la muchacha... estremeciéndola con su aliento.

- Te estaba molestando... no tenías que ponerte nerviosa...¿o si? – susurró con sorna en su oído

- ¿No serás tu el nervioso? – replicó tratando de aparentar seguridad... a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con un tono falsamente ofendido – Soy un Malfoy. No me pongo nervioso... menos con una mujer... sé muy bien lo que hago.

La castaña trago saliva espesa... expectante... _**¿Y¿Y¿Hasta cuando te espero?** _Pensó al borde de la locura... olvidando que estaban a la mitad del pasillo y que aún se elevaba el sol en el cielo.

- No me consta... va a tener que probármelo señor Malfoy - musitó sensualmente, sintiendo como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba..._ **¡un punto para mi rubio engreído!.** _

- Todo en su tiempo querida...ahora tengo unos asuntos pendientes – contestó separándose lentamente de ella.

- ¿QUÉ? – chilló sorprendida.

- Shhhh – silenció colocando el índice en sus labios – Ten paciencia... serás recompensada.

Le dio un corto beso en la punta de la nariz y se retiró del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando una canción desconocida, posiblemente de su propia autoría.

_**¡Maldito seas hurón!** _Vociferó mientras lo veía desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo... y sin ganas de nada, se fue a encerrar a su habitación, mientras reclamaba por lo bajo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Dónde se metió Draco? – preguntó ceñuda la pelinegra, llevándose ambas manos a la cadera.- Supongo que no estará portándose mal.

- ¡Qué se yo¿Tengo cara de niñera acaso? – espetó Theo mosqueado – Mejor anda a fastidiar a otro lado... tengo mejores cosas que hacer que soportarte...

- ¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? – inquirió extrañada – Recuerdo que te vi comer bastante así que es raro encontrarte de malas pulgas...

- Nada...- suspiró - Es sólo que no he podido encontrar a Luna... ¡Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra!... tengo un mal presentimiento...- murmuró masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Mal presentimiento? – el chico asintió compungido - ¿Te ayudo a buscarla?

- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó ilusionado, cambiando su mal humor súbitamente.

- No seas idiota. Por supuesto que si.

- ¿No tenías que juntarte con Alex?

- ¡Bah! Puede esperar...- aseguró moviendo la mano derecha como si espantara una mosca.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó sonriente – Y yo que pensaba que sólo querías a mi hijo... – agregó colocando un puchero.

- No me vengas con cursilerías... ¡muévete que no tengo todo el día!.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Sólo habían siete alumnos en los jardines del castillo... todas mujeres... y seis de ellas rodeaban a la séptima, que se encontraba justo en el centro del círculo humano...

- Por favor...¿Me podrían devolver mis cosas? - requirió amablemente la rubia, mientras estiraba la mano.

- ¡Ja!¿Quién te crees lunática? – contestó ácidamente la líder del grupo - Sólo porque ahora estés rodeada de serpientes y leones no te da el derecho a mirarme directamente a los ojos estúpida... ¿Crees que se juntan contigo porque le caes bien¿Porque son tus amigos? Sólo les das lástima querida... ¿Tu crees que alguien como Theodore Nott podría fijarse en una tarada que cree en criaturitas inexistentes y que además es una fea, desarreglada y de ojos saltones? Por favor... ¡Te está utilizando mujer¡Para de soñar y baja de tu nubecita antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

- ¿Me podrían devolver mis cosas? – repitió mecánicamente, tratando de ignorar las risas chillonas que la rodeaban... tratando de retener las lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿A parte de estúpida ahora eres sorda? – chistó otra muchacha – Es hora que regreses al lugar donde perteneces... ¡ Al suelo! – gritó empujándola, logrando que la pobre trastabillara y cayera sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Hey¡¿Qué cresta están haciendo?! – vociferó una voz a sus espaldas, colocándole a todas las muchachas los pelos de punta...

- Draco...- susurraron las muchachas

- Malfoy...- esbozó Luna al borde del llanto...

Luna Lovegood podía ser muchas cosas... inocente, crédula, despistada y extravagante... pero por sobretodo... seguía siendo humana... y las personas jamás se acostumbran a los malos tratos... por mucho que traten de ignorarlos...

- Draco para ti – contesto mirando a la rubia, ayudándola a incorporarse – Malfoy para ustedes - aclaró con una voz de ultra tumba, capaz de hacer temblar hasta el mismo Voldemort.

- Dra... perdón, Malfoy, nosotras...

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó fulminándolas con la mirada - ¿Muy valientes se creen¡Seis contra uno!

- Déjalas...- musitó Luna, mirando fijamente el piso – No valen la pena.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica, acercándola a si mismo en un gesto protector.

- Una advertencia...- siseó amenazadoramente – Y si tienen la mitad de la inteligencia de un Troll me harán caso... Jamás... ¿me escuchan? JAMÁS se vuelven a acercar a Luna...¿Entendido? – las seis asintieron temblando, sudando frió – Si las veo... o ella me cuenta que le han hecho daño... o le han vuelto a esconder sus cosas... o incluso, si se atreven a mirarla feo... me olvidaré que estoy tratando con "señoritas" y les haré pagar su atrevimiento... ¿está claro?... ¡AHORA LÁRGUENSE!

Las Ravenclaw arrancaron despavoridas, dejándolos solos. La rubia observaba al Sly con la mandíbula desencajada... una cosa era bailar con él y otra muy distinta era ser defendida con tanta fiereza...

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó suavemente, frotándole la espalda

- Si – respondió dedicándole una sonrisa – Yo creo que ellas están peor...les acabas de dar el susto de sus vidas.- bromeó dejando escapar una risita.

- Es una de las ventajas de ser malo - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Tu no eres malo – afirmó seriamente - Jamás lo fuiste...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**(PONER PLAY A "SHE DOESN´T LIVE HERE ANYMORE" DE JAY JAY JOHANSON)**

Un reconocido muchacho de cabellos rojos gruñía de ira y de dolor mientras desquitaba su frustración contra un solitario árbol... pateando sus raíces... golpeándolo con sus puños... deseando que aquella corteza fuera una persona...un hombre con nombre y apellido...una serpiente...

- ¡MIERDA¡MIERDA¡MIERDA! – gritaba rojo de furia, aguantando inhumanamente las ganas de llorar en público - ¡MALDITO¡MALDITO SEAS!

- ¡Ron¡tranquilízate por favor! – exclamó el morocho afirmándolo desesperadamente por debajo de los brazos...sin mucho éxito, ya que el pelirrojo lo superaba en fuerzas y altura...

- ¡Para! – rogó Ginny con el rostro suplicante - ¡Te harás daño¡Hermano¡Por favor¡Razona!

Pero ya era tarde para pensar en los daños... Sus nudillos estaban destrozados, lacerados, y algo deformados... de ellos emanaba sangre brillante y espesa... la misma que ahora pintaba el tronco de su victima... dejando huella de su descontrol...

- ¡MIERDA! - gritó nuevamente lanzando el último golpe... y de un brusco movimiento se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, lanzándolo estrepitosamente al suelo. – ¡No se atrevan a seguirme!- ordenó antes de alejarse del lugar a grandes zancadas... dejando a sus seres queridos atrás... impotentes ante su sufrimiento.

Ya no podía ignorar el ardor que sentía en su pecho... ya no podía actuar como si no le importara... ya no podía... el dolor, el desconsuelo, la amargura... el grito desgarrador estaba atorado en su garganta... como una granada sin su seguro, a punto de explotarle por dentro, amenazando con destruirlo por completo, dejando sus entrañas expuestas para que los cuervos pudieran hacerse de ellas...

Había perdido lo que más atesoraba por su propia estupidez... y esta vez...al parecer... era para siempre...

Se dejó caer frente al lago, derrotado... hundiendo su cabeza entre ambas manos... dejando escapar otra vez las lagrimas que quemaban sus ojos...

**Flashback.**

_- ¿Podrían prescindir de mi por el resto del día? Tengo tareas pendientes que realizar y estaré ocupada en eso. Gracias.- soltó la castaña antes de desaparecer de la biblioteca... arrastrando a un sonriente hurón por el brazo. _

_Los tres aún no podían volver a encajar sus mandíbulas en su posición original... Si alguien les hubiera contado que algún día pillarían a la castaña in fraganti en una situación comprometedora, y sin el más mínimo pudor por ello, se hubieran partido de la risa tomando al informador por un completo idiota. _

_Pero no. Era real. Ellos mismos lo habían presenciado... y no es que estuviera mal...pero...era Hermione...su Hermione. La chica responsable, tímida y racional... aquella que no rompía las reglas a menos que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro...aquella que rodaba los ojos cada vez que alguna de sus compañeras de curso cotilleaban acerca de los atributos de un muchacho...aquella que prefería estudiar antes que divertirse..._

_- Ron...¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry sutilmente, colocando una mano por encima del hombro del pelirrojo. _

_- Ee...si...claro... por supuesto... ¿Porqué habría de estar mal? – contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, sintiendo como la vena de su sien palpitaba con violencia.- Este...si me disculpan... acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer..._

_- Ron...- esbozó Ginny al verlo partir a paso apresurado...sabiendo que su hermano estaba completamente destrozado._

_Vagó por los pasillos como un alma en pena... su cabeza dolía brutalmente... y una puntada le atravesaba todo el cerebro, impidiéndole razonar con la calma debida...__** "no importa...no importa"**_ _repetía mentalmente, tratando de convencerse... pero nada surtía efecto... su estómago se revolvía, pidiendo devolver todo lo ingerido durante el día..._

_- ¿Ronnie? – esbozó una voz conocida a sus espaldas - ¿Estás bien?¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?_

_- Sarah...- musitó sin poder enfocar bien su vista en la chica...todo era borroso...confuso._

_Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó a su cuerpo, apretándolo contra el propio, buscando desesperadamente sus labios...como si en ellos se pudiera encontrar la cura al intenso dolor que estaba padeciendo... _

_La besó...la besó con agresividad...la besó con pasión... la besó pensando en otra... y la muchacha...la muchacha se dejó besar...creyendo que su ex novio había recapacitado... que la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él...que por fin se había dado cuenta que dejarla fue un error..._

_Sin pensar demasiado en la intempestiva reacción del pelirrojo, ni en los motivos de la misma, se dejó arrastrar a la sala común de los leones...a la habitación de él... se dejó recostar y acariciar donde antes nadie la había tocado... se dejó desnudar prenda por prenda, dejándolas dispersadas en el suelo... y se dejó ser mujer por primera vez... entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su primer amor... sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del universo. _

_Lo que ella jamás imaginó, pues dormía plácidamente envuelta entre las sábanas, era que su amante experimentaba precisamente lo contrario...se sentía el ser más miserable, desgraciado y desdichado del planeta...indigno de misericordia, tanto humana como divina. _

_Inquieto y tembloroso, se metió a la ducha tratando de lavar su conciencia... pero lamentablemente, este tipo de acciones no se borran con el agua ni con el jabón... acongojado, salió sin secar su cuerpo y al mirar en dirección al espejo, el reflejo de su rostro lo paralizó..._

_Estaba llorando... de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas saladas... como si se tratasen de cataratas...formando un camino que terminaba en la punta de su barbilla. _

_- ¡NO! – gritó enloquecido, estrellando su puño contra el espejo, destrozándolo en mil pedazos_

_De ahí en adelante... perdió la conciencia de sus actos... perdió el autocontrol... todo se tiño de rojo...y lo embargaba un sentimiento de autodestrucción... _

_Destrozó su habitación ante una Sarah amedrentada, que sollozaba de miedo escondida bajo la cama... y salió del lugar, empujando a cuanto alumno se le atravesó en el camino... viendo la cara burlona de Malfoy en cada uno de ellos..._

_Escuchó voces que lo llamaban...voces familiares...pero no respondería...estaba ciego, sordo y mudo... estaba muerto._

_**Fin flashback**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**"Sala de los menesteres. Nueve en punto. Piensa en un lugar solo para nosotros**_".

_**D.M."**_

_**Siempre tan telegráfico...**_suspiró la castaña sosteniendo la nota en ambas manos... Ya eran las ocho de la tarde y había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo..._**¿y si lo dejo esperándome? **_La idea sonaba tentadora, no podía negarlo, era una muchacha vengativa... pero aquel plan era también perjudicial para ella... se moría por verlo... a pesar de que no pasaran de los besos...

Rezongando se dirigió a su armario... su instinto le femenino le anunciaba que era conveniente cambiar de vestimenta a algo menos indigno... un vestido quizás sería más apropiado para el encuentro... adornando su cuello y dedo con los lotos que el mismo rubio le había regalado...

Tan ensimismada se encontraba con su presentación personal que no notó como cuarenta y cinco minutos de su vida pasaron volando..._** ¡Demonios¡Voy atrasada! **_Exclamó mentalmente, tomando un abrigo y saliendo de la sala común de los leones discretamente, tan silenciosa como un ninja.

Tan rápido como pudo, llegó al séptimo piso... y cuando divisó el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado supo que estaba cerca... No necesitó pensarlo mucho... pues de inmediato se fue creando una puerta y la cruzó con mucha cautela...

Quedó maravillada con su interior...

La oscuridad era opacada por magníficos velones flotantes que adornaban toda la sala...

A su izquierda, había una mesa diminuta, solo para dos, pulcramente ordenada, con muchos cubiertos al lado de cada plato...

En el fondo, había una especie de sillón amplio, blanco como la nieve, justo al frente de una chimenea antigua, que contenía llamas rebeldes...ávidas de madera ...

Y a la derecha... a la derecha se encontraba un piano de cola, tan oscuro como la noche, que cual de pronto, empezó a sonar...

**(ACÁ PONER PLAY A "FANTASY IMPROMPTU" DE FREDERIC CHOPIN)**

- ¿Tocas piano? – musitó asombrada, mientras se acercaba a la silueta del muchacho.

- ¿Nunca te dije? – ella negó enérgicamente – Bueno, si...no soy la gran cosa pero es el primer instrumento que aprendí... – respondió moviendo ágilmente las manos sobre las teclas – Es más... Theo accedió a enseñarme guitarra solo porque no era un completo lego en lo de la música...

- ¿"No soy la gran cosa"? – repitió ella sarcásticamente, imitando la voz del muchacho – No te queda la humildad Draco.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó divertido – Demonios... pero al menos traté de serlo. Que conste mi esfuerzo.

Ella rió bajito tratando de no arruinar la bella música con su chillona voz... Se sentó al lado del rubio en el banquillo, para observar de cerca como sus manos se deslizaban sobre la superficie del instrumento con una rapidez impresionante, casi sobrenatural, como si tuvieran vida propia y danzaran entre lo blanco y lo negro del piano.

Con la presión ejercida en cada tecla, se acentuaban las venas en sus pálidas manos, y la castaña tuvo que reprimir las ganas de recorrerlas con la yema de sus dedos... él tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente inspirado por el momento... quien lo viera podría jurar que su alma volaba lejos de ahí...hasta que comenzó a hablar... como si relatara la historia de otra persona...

- Mi madre... aprendí a tocar por ella – esbozó con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz – Cuando era pequeño, ella insistía en que yo aprendiera... Decía que era inútil tener un piano tan elegante y valioso en la mansión si nadie le sacaba provecho... Mi padre opinaba distinto, creía que era una pérdida de tiempo... pero finalmente cedió al capricho de mi madre y me contrataron un tutor... su apellido era Manson...un viejo de unos cincuenta años... melómano obsesivo... en su vida no había espacio para nada más que no fuera la música...

- ¿Qué edad tenías?

- Siete años... Como vio que no lo hacía nada de mal me obligaba a practicar varias horas diarias... a mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto, tampoco tenía otras cosas que hacer... nunca he sido de amigos... y por mi apellido me estaban prohibidas muchas cosas – exhaló profundamente y continuó - Mi madre estaba muy orgullosa. Pronto me convertí en la atracción de las reuniones sociales de sangre pura... pero a mi eso no me importaba... yo tocaba por ella... todas y cada una de las piezas las interpretaba pensando en ella, en complacerla...y ahora...

- ¿Ahora? – repitió con ansiedad...

- Ahora quise volver a tocar, pero esta vez... pensando en ti. – confesó abriendo sus orbes grises para posarlos en el rostro de su amada - ¿Sabes lo que me decía Manson?

- ¿Qué te decía? – inquirió interesada.

- Que las mujeres son como un instrumento... – esbozó dejando de emitir música... llevando una de sus manos a la barbilla de la muchacha - Hay que saber cómo, cuando y dónde tocarlas...

**(ACA PONER PLAY A "PAGAN POETRY" DE BJORK)**

Se acercó lentamente a ella, deslizando la mano detrás de su nuca para acercarla con suavidad... mientras que su otra mano la posaba en la cadera, atrayéndola como la fuerza de gravedad...

Hermione sintió como los labios del rubio se apoderaban de los suyos, acariciándolos, succionándolos, mordisqueándolos... y pronto ya no era suficiente...

La invadió con su lengua, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca, creyendo que en cualquier momento desfallecería de placer...no sabia cuanto más podría aguantar antes de que el corazón se le escapara del pecho, clamando por oxígeno...

Un suave gemido se escapo de sus traicioneros labios... y él muchacho, satisfecho, cambio de dirección...jugueteando con su lóbulo izquierdo... bajando por su cuello, entreteniéndose en su clavícula...

Ella estaba atontada... no sabía que hacer con sus manos... cada vez que trataba de acariciarlo, las atenciones del Sly se volvían más apasionadas, dejándola completamente en blanco... ¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando del banquillo del piano se estaban trasladando al sillón!. ¡Era imposible concentrarse con Draco recorriéndola por completo!

El rubio trataba de contenerse... de no apresurarse... pero con cada gemido de ella la tarea se le hacía más y más difícil... cada vez quería más... ya no bastaba con dibujar sus costados con las manos...necesitaba sentir su piel tibia... moría por averiguar como sabía...¿sabría a vainilla?

- Oh...Draco...- jadeó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente

"_**Suficiente" **_pensó enloquecido...

Coló la mano por debajo de su vestido, acariciando sus firmes muslos... sintiendo como la castaña se estremecía ante el contacto de su fría mano... sin negarle el contacto... incitándolo con la pronunciación apremiada de su nombre...

Jugueteó con la suave tela que cubría su sexo... reprimiendo las ganas de destrozarla de un tirón...y hacerle cosas que no se atrevería a admitir en público...

Con maestría, le quitó su vestido, separándose unos pocos centímetros de ella para deleitarse con el panorama...

- Eres preciosa... – le susurró rozándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos, mientras ella se crispaba como gato - ¿Estás segura que quieres...? – preguntó abiertamente con temor a una negativa.

- Más que nunca – musitó con las mejillas arreboladas, depositándole un casto beso en los labios... desabrochándole la camisa con una ternura infinita... dejándolo en iguales condiciones de semidesnudez.

Él no preguntó dos veces...

La depositó sobre del sillón, no sin antes deshacerse a besos de las escasas prendas que la cubrían... acarició su cuerpo desnudo, sorprendiéndose de la calidez y redondez de sus senos...como si fueran del tamaño perfecto para sus manos...

Ya no aguantaba más... había llegado a su límite...

Una última mirada indagatoria...

Un último beso afirmativo...

Y finalmente...

... Ambos se hicieron uno.

En una noche repleta de gemidos...

... De sudor...De plenitud...

La primera de tantas noches...

En que la castaña sentiría sus labios hinchados y su vientre hirviendo...

La primera de tantas noches...

En que el rubio quedaría con una marca en su hombro y la espalda rasguñada...

La primera de tantas noches...

En que ambos dormirían plácidamente... abrazados con urgencia... soñando con el otro...


	42. Chapter 42

**Es oficial...estoy agotada!**

Tengo sinusitis y me duelen las rodillas...un viejazo total...

Pero aún así, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Lotus! A la misma hora y por el mismo canal.

( Mad bosteza comiéndose la habitación de paso). Disculpen si las respuestas a sus comentarios son cortas o sonsas, pero mis neuronas se fueron de vacaciones UU.

**Respondiendo reviews: Almanara **(Obvio que hasta rasguñones le quedaron. No es para menos ¿no?. Siempre he considerado Pagan Poetry una canción para ese momento, es cosa de ver el video y traducir la letra jejejeje. Ps: a mi me haría muy bien probar ravioles made in Malfoy. Te apuesto que hasta la sinusitis se me pasa!) **Makarva **(Yo también tuve pena de Ron! Pero fueron como cinco segundos no más...porque después lo odie de nuevo...y conste que yo soy la que lo escribe así XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos!) **Beautifly **(Grita niña, grita! Jejeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado todo, eso justifica la quema de neuronas que hice pensando en el capítulo) **Iamalonefordanny **(yo me hiperventile completita al escribir a Malfoy tocando a Chopin. Te juro que me pase unos rollos mentales...uff... que ni te explico!) **Samarkanda **(Gracias! Sip. Ron no tiene idea que hacer de su vida... creo que ahora se rayó... XD. Ahora saldrás de algunas dudas respecto a los franchutes veela...aunque aún el tema no queda completamente develado. Y yeah! Por fin concretaron sus hormonas! Habrá que ver como se comportan after...saludos y gracias!) **Luna **(si, hay que aceptarlo, fue hot. P. Pero le da su toque ¿no?. Oye, no te preocupes, pronto subiré a rapidshare la "banda sonora" para que la descarguen. Publicaré el link en el blog, cuando tenga tiempo. Saludos!) **Alicia Slytherin **(¿Por qué habías dejado de leer¿te aburrió? (, bueno, teniendo en consideración la personalidad de Hermione, que aun es niña y virgen, no era creíble que tuviera sexo al tiro no? Los capítulos tienen su qué. Pero no te preocupes, en "conociéndote" es distinto porque es más adulta. Saludos!) **Namine 1993 **(gracias! Me alegra que haya valido la espera. Saludos!) **Karix **(Amiga mía. No sabes la inquietud que me provocaba la dichosa escena, por suerte salí indemne! Jejejeje. Yo creo que pagan poetry siempre tuvo su maldad, de hecho, por eso mismo la puse. P. Y siiiiiii Ron se va al pozo por 1...2...3...MA... Te quiero!) **Lamsi chan **(wii, lectora nueva! Aunque en estricto rigor sería "comentadora" nueva, ya que lo leías de hace tiempo P. Yo me sonrojé escribiendo el capítulo, así que ni te explico como me imaginé las escenas XD. Que felicidad que te haya gustado, y me dio mucha risa saber que los capítulos eran "objeto de contrabando laboral" jajaja. Mis saludos a tu amiga que te los pasaba y también para ti!. Esta noche te agrego a msn!) **María **(Estimada hermanita pequeña adoptada. Me encuentro muy feliz sabiendo que cumplí con tus expectativas y te dejé más colorada que un tomate. Era una de mis principales misiones!. Bueno, no te preocupes, ese no era el final...sin embargo tampoco queda mucho, ya pasamos la mitad hace rato. ¡Ya me gustaría tener el epitafio de luna! Aunque fuera el más largo de todo el cementerio... Y ron...uff...ese es caso a parte. Siempre ha tenido la madurez de una hormiga. ¿Qué más esperabas?. Por ultimo... que rollos te pasas! Claro que Hermione no está embarazada! Jajaja. Me dio mucha risa eso...que imaginación tienes... besos hermana!) **Roxana M. Angel **(Me sonrojo! Muchas gracias por lo que me dices!. Siiii, yo también amo a anna tsuchiya, me encanta su voz y su actitud ruda. Ojalá te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos!) **Evadneh **(Me ha pasado...no te preocupes...pienso "debo hacer esto" y después se me olvida irremediablemente. Recibo tus felicidades con mucha humildad, me pone muy contenta saber que te gustó como elaboré la esperada escena. ¿Tocas piano? Me impresionas, eres una caja de sorpresas! Ps: sigo esperando el video en youtube!) **Dayis **(No te preocupes, a todos nos come la rutina...en fin, bailo conga porque te gustó! Yeah yeah. Eso quiere decir que mis esfuerzos están rindiendo fruto...lo único que busco es entretenerlos un rato, y me pone radiante saber que lo logro. Saludos!) **Anna Noir Pumkin **(Gracias! Tu también tienes mucha imaginación. Por cierto, espero la actualización de tu fic!) **Karyta **(Tu eres la más antigua de todas! Muchas gracias por tu fidelidad! Estoy muy happy porque te dejó satisfecha la escena! Saludos y nos leemos!) **Cedrella Lysandra **(No importa! Cada vez que puedas dejarme un saludo yo seré dichosa!. Ojalá te vaya bien en los estudios, tienes que ponerle estilo para ser la primera de las primeras!) **Lucy C.Evans **(Uuuuuu. Muy agradecida por tenerme en tus favoritos, es un gran honor P. Espero que este también te encante, aunque no tiene el morbo del anterior jajaja) **Jaz **(Te enamoraste del capítulo, wiiii, yo también, se encuentra dentro de mis favoritos nn. En fin, acá verás como son las cosas "al día siguiente" y reaparecerá quien menos esperaban) **Gatita Malfoy **(¿Cómo te fue con tu tarea de inglés? Espero que bien...no quiero ser la causante de tus 1 jajajaja. Que rico que te haya gustado por completo el capítulo, a veces los leo tanto antes de publicar que empiezo a perder el sentido S. Saludos!) **Alejandra **(jajajaj, te obsesionaste con nana? Yo me vi la serie en tres días! Y ahora sigo con el manga online. Se supone que eventualmente seguirán con el anime, pero habrá que esperar. Buuu...besos!) **Cotita Malfoy **(Para la próxima deberías echarte unas gotitas para que después no te ardan los ojos!. ¿Vas a la universidad¿Qué estas estudiando? Ps: a mi también me gustaría ser Hermione!) **Saku Malfoy **(Te enfermaste? Que te pasó? Pero al menos ya estás mejor! Bueno, ahora me organicé y actualizo los lunes...aunque siempre la página de fanfiction atenta contra mi! No me quiere UU...pero al menos tu si eeeeee!) **Zuly **(Niña...por fin te des-castigaron! Ya era hora¿no?. Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, habrá que ver si este también cumple tus expectativas. Besos!) **Petalo VJ **(Hola virginia¿Tres días? Wooo, supongo que tus pobres ojos quedaron un poco adoloridos...pero me alegra en demasía saber que te gusta la historia! Ojalá algún día te pases por las otras dos y me des una opinión general, pues cada fic es completamente distinto al otro...oye! yo también te he leído y me gusta como escribes!. Abrazos multicolores y muchas gracias por todo!) **Ary Evans **(¿Colapso emocional? Jejeje...así me gusta! Ese es el fin de lo que escribo!. Gracias por el review kilométrico! Te pusiste al día con los capítulooooos! Que emoción saber que te gustó como se ha ido desarrollando la trama. Espero hacerte colapsar muchas veces más! Sobretodo que ahora cada vez se va a poner más intrigante! Uuuuuuuu... ya te extrañaba mujer! Saludos y bienvenida!) **Angie Granger **(Una de las mejores que has leído? Lloro de felicidad!. No te preocupes, no dejaré una historia a medias...la continuaré hasta que acabe! Al igual que las otras dos que he publicado. Lo de la respuesta a reviews en el mismo capítulo es lo único que puedo hacer, no me da el tiempo para escribir un reply a cada uno, sobretodo porque hay muchos que no tienen cuenta fanfiction UU...sorry. Saludos y gracias! Ps. La flor de loto es real)

**Un Saludo General al Resto de los Lectores! **

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Una última mirada indagatoria... _

_Un último beso afirmativo..._

_Y finalmente..._

_... Ambos se hicieron uno._

_En una noche repleta de gemidos..._

_... De sudor...de plenitud... _

_La primera de tantas noches..._

_En que la castaña sentiría sus labios hinchados y su vientre hirviendo..._

_La primera de tantas noches..._

_En que el rubio quedaría con una marca en su hombro y la espalda rasguñada..._

_La primera de tantas noches..._

_En que ambos dormirían plácidamente... abrazados con urgencia... soñando con el otro. _

**42.- **

Eran exactamente las cinco de la madrugada y todo el profesorado de Hogwarts se encontraba despierto.. preocupado...angustiado...reunidos alrededor de una blanca camilla y su ocupante...un hombre joven y fornido, de nariz aguileña y rasgos toscos... pero de una mirada tan amable tras sus negras pupilas, que actualmente se encontraban escondidas bajo sus párpados, herméticamente cerrados...

-Mc Gonagall...- esbozó Slughorn con su voz inyectada de temor - ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Se lo diremos a los alumnos? – preguntó Flitwick, sin dejar de mirar con lástima al pobre muchacho.

-Es necesario que lo sepan – opinó la profesora Vector.

-No, no lo es – sentenció la directora – No logramos nada con informarlo, sólo pánico y temor. Además ¿Qué les decimos? Ni siquiera nosotros tenemos claro lo que ha sucedido... – tomó un gran respiro y continuó – Estimados...creo que ha sido suficiente por el momento... por favor vuelvan a sus aposentos, discutiremos el tema más tarde.

Todos los presentes hicieron una leve reverencia y abandonaron el lugar murmurando entre sí... todos, excepto Hagrid.

-Minerva...

-Lo sé, lo sé... ¡y tanto que costó verlos sonreír otra vez!.. – exclamó angustiada - Sólo espero que no sea lo que estamos pensando...

-Pobre Víktor... Es un buen chico y completamente inofensivo... ¿Quién lo habrá atacado tan brutalmente¿Crees que se recuperará pronto?

-No lo sé querido amigo... primero un idiota vestido de negro irrumpe en pleno baile y ataca a una alumna, y ahora...

-Ahora atacan a un profesor – completó él – Nosotros creíamos que ese incidente era algo puntual...

-Exacto... pero esto...esto es cruel... – sollozó angustiada al ver el demacrado cuerpo del búlgaro... inerte, con la respiración casi ausente. 

El semi gigante le acunó entre sus enormes brazos fraternalmente, arrullando torpemente su espalda.

-Ya le avise a los de Durmstrang...- continuó ella retomando las fuerzas – En unas horas vendrán por él y traerán un suplente...

-¿Y que le diremos a los chicos?

-Ahí inventaremos algo... pero no pueden saber la verdad... no por ahora. 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Un agradable calorcillo le recorría de arriba a abajoel brazo derecho, erizándole la piel...era tan placentera la descarga eléctrica que le provocaba aquel contacto que necesitaba saber exactamente de donde provenía...

Abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro... pálido y sonriente... observándola con sus orbes grises más centelleantes que de costumbre, mientras le acariciaba el brazo con su índice cariñosamente... su cabello, claro y desordenado, caía en bárbaros mechones por su frente, dándole una apariencia demasiado atractiva para alguien que recién viene despertando... 

Ella ni quería pensar en como sería su propio aspecto... probablemente como todas las mañanas... horrible y desaliñado. 

-Buenas días dormilona - susurró depositándole un tierno beso en la frente.

-Buenos días - respondió ella, acurrucándose entre los brazos del rubio, el cual la recibió gustoso.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mejor que nunca.

El rubio ensanchó aun más su sonrisa... complacido...hundiendo su cara entre sus cabellos ondulados, aspirando profundamente el aroma de la chica...

-Hueles a Malfoy - esbozó con sorna.

-¿A hurón? - replicó juguetona.

-¡Insolente! Mereces un castigo... - contestó antes de abalanzarse contra ella para llenarle la cara a besos.

-No soy muy fanática de los castigos, pero debo confesar que este en particular me encanta... 

-¡Cierto!- exclamó deteniendo el ataque y llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿Que sucede?

-Que tenemos que levantarnos...ahora – respondió fastidiado.

-¿Porqué? - inquirió realizando un puchero, afirmándose fieramente de su torso para no dejarlo escapar - ¡Es temprano aún!

-A mi también me gustaría quedarme acostado a tu lado... ¡y aún más repetir lo de anoche! – ella se sonrojó visiblemente - Pero no se puede... a decir verdad yo no tengo ningún problema... pero si no nos levantamos ahora sería demasiado evidente que pasamos la noche juntos... personalmente no me molesta...pero creo que a ti si...

-¿A que te refieres? No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices...

-A ver... cómo decírtelo sin que... ¿entres en crisis? - ella lo miró confundida - Mmmm...¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-¿Que día es hoy? - repitió ceñuda...hasta que su cara fue transformándose en una mueca de verdadero pánico al entender- ¡MIERDA ES LUNES! - gritó saltando de un brinco, vistiendo su desnudo cuerpo con la rapidez del rayo. - ¡Porqué no me dijiste antes¡Se me había olvidado por completo!

-Es comprensible, estabas conmigo – contestó el, aún recostado, mirando atentamente como la chica se vestía. 

-¡Por Merlín ponte algo de ropa! – chilló buscando sus zapatos por el lugar. 

-¿Te desconcentro? 

-Bastante.

Él alzó una ceja y se levantó lánguidamente, colocándose cada una de sus prendas con parsimonia.

-¿Me ayudas con el cierre? – preguntó la castaña alterada – No... me... está... cerrando. 

-Sólo si más tarde puedo realizar la operación contraria...

-Es lunes - respondió entrecerrando los ojos... entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones del rubio – Me encantaría, pero no hay tiempo.

-Siempre hay tiempo – replicó ladeando el rostro seductoramente, dejando caer un mechón de cabello sobre su ojo izquierdo. 

_**¿Quién se podía negar a esa mirada?**_ Pensó ella... observando como el muchacho se acercaba con una lentitud torturadora y la tomaba por la cintura con firmeza, para luego recorrer con la nariz su cuello.

-Eres una pésima influencia... – musitó ella cerrando los ojos, disfrutando las expertas caricias de su novio. 

-Más de lo que crees – susurró tendenciosamente. 

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

-¡Se va a enterar ese rucio oxigenado! – chilló Pansy, caminando de un lado para otro en la sala común de las serpientes – ¿Cómo se le ocurre desaparecer sin aviso durante todo un día¡El muy desgraciado no volvió en la noche¡Ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo!

-No seas alharaca – resopló el castaño – El está grandecito y sabe lo que hace...por lo demás, sabemos que está vivo, Luna lo vio ayer.

-¡Claro! – exclamó levantando los brazos dramáticamente – ¡Con ella se ve pero de mi se esconde! 

-Lo de Luna fue casual, ella no me dio muchos detalles al respecto... Pansy... no creo que se esconda de ti... aunque tiene razones para hacerlo...

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – inquirió con un tono de voz amenazante... de sus ojos salían fuegos artificiales dispuestos a estallar en cualquier momento. 

-Nada...nada... – murmuró con un movimiento de mano.

-Es que... ¡no lo entiendo¡es el colmo¡Hoy la vieja da el anuncio del taller de baile al desayuno y por la tarde ya es la primera clase! 

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si. ¿Porqué?

-No se... a veces me da la impresión de que la directora quiere mantenernos ocupados en algo... 

-¿Tu crees?

-¡Bah! No me tomes en cuenta...estoy paranoico, eso es todo...- dijo negando con la cabeza no muy convencido - ¿Y que tiene que ver Draco en eso? 

-Tiene que ir. Es mi gancho comercial – contestó seriamente cruzándose de brazos. – Si logro que vaya tenemos asegurado un gran porcentaje de inscripciones.

-Eres una manipuladora...¿Lo sabías? – ella se encogió de hombros – Estoy seguro que Mc Gonagall jamás ordenó que asistiera. – agregó mirándola significativamente.

_-Touché._Pero no le digas por favor. 

-¿Qué me das a cambio? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

-¿Me estas extorsionando Theodore? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es – aseveró divertido. 

-Mmm... ¿si te compro una caja llena de ranas de chocolate? – ofreció dubitativa

-¿Sólo una?

-Bueno, dos cajas.

-Trato hecho. – aceptó estirándole la mano para sellar el pacto. 

-Te vendes fácil...¿Qué diría Draquin si supiera que lo cambiaste por comida? 

-Te aseguro que no se sorprendería – contestó indiferente - Por otro lado, verlo de profesor suena divertido ...podría apostar que será bastante interesante la situación...

-A veces me das miedo...- dijo ella maliciosamente.

-Mira quien habla... – replicó él del mismo modo.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

-Entra tu primero – ordenó al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó extrañada

-Por eso me encantas, eres tan inocente... – suspiró negando con la cabeza – Si llegamos atrasados, "convenientemente" juntos, y sin excusa por no haber regresado a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones...¿Qué te da la suma?

-¡Oh!... ya veo... – esbozó percatándose del punto.

-¿Sabes? Se siente bien ser el sabelotodo... aunque solo sea en este tipo de temas – soltó acariciándose la barbilla pensativamente

-No te entusiasmes Malfoy... sabes que el alumno puede superar al maestro. 

-No sabes que clase de maestro soy – contestó desabrochándole de un rápido movimiento el segundo botón de la camisa.

-Dame tiempo, aprendo rápido – replicó con soberbia, abrochándolo nuevamente y girando sobre sus talones para entrar.

-De eso no tengo duda... – musitó para sí el muchacho, tratando de ocultar la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. 

Hermione caminaba con falsa seguridad en dirección a la mesa de los leones, que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su ausencia..._**por fortuna**_ pensó levemente aliviada, sin saber que una tormenta se avecinaba peligrosamente.

-Hola chicos – saludó sentándose al lado de Ginny, al frente de sus dos amigos. 

-Hola – contestaron sin ánimo, concentrados en su comida. 

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañada.

-Nada, no te preocupes...- esbozó la pelirroja mirando de reojo a su hermano. 

-¡Atención estimados alumnos! – solicitó la directora, mientras tocaba su copa de zumo con una cucharita de té – Quería darle algunos anuncios antes de dar por finalizado el desayuno... 

En ese mismo instante hizo su aparición Draco, que a paso seguro se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes, haciéndose un espacio entre Theo y Pansy, que lo miraban sospechosamente.

-¿Q-u-é? – moduló el rubio sin voz.

-T-e-n-e-m-o-s q-u-e h-a-b-l-a-r – moduló a su vez la pelinegra, retomando su atención a la mesa de profesores. 

-... Además, es un placer informarles que se ha abierto un taller de baile dirigido a cualquiera que se quiera inscribir en él. Este taller estará a cargo de los alumnos Pansy Parkinson y Neville Longbottom. – comenzaron los murmullos – Y según me informaron hace escasos minutos, también contará con la colaboración de Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy. 

El aludido miró asesinamente a su amiga, quien lo ignoró olímpicamente, haciéndose la desentendida.

-... Las inscripciones pueden realizarlas con cualquiera de los dos tutores, y la primera clase será el día de hoy a las seis y media de la tarde, en la sala de música del primer subterráneo – los murmullos entusiastas aumentaron, especialmente entre las chicas, quienes siempre habían alucinado con estar en el lugar de Pansy en las competencias de baile – Por último, lamento informarles que por motivos de fuerza mayor, su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Víctor Krum, tuvo que hacer abandono de Hogwarts hoy por la mañana. - Los alumnos se miraron entre si confundidos – Pero no se preocupen, es temporal. Por mientras, esta cátedra será asumida por un reemplazante de gran nivel, uno de los mejores ex alumnos de la Escuela de Durmstrang junto con el profesor Krum. ¡Recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a Jean Paul Saunier!.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, y fueron atravesadas por aquel misterioso personaje pálido y de cabellos negros, cuyos ojos lilas eran la perdición de aquella que los mirara por más de diez segundos... Los suspiros y los codazos en las costillas no se hicieron esperar.

Él llegó con elegancia a la mesa del profesorado, hizo una leve reverencia depositando un beso caballeroso en la mano de la directora, la que se sonrojo visiblemente ante el gesto.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a palpitar violentamente...¿Porqué se había marchado Víktor sin despedirse¿Cuántas probabilidades existían de que el nuevo profesor de defensa fuera el mismo que gatilló su temporal rompimiento¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Draco en esos instantes¿Porqué Merlín insistía en arruinarle los buenos momentos?...no quería tener problemas... pero no podía evitar sentir pánico ante las nuevas circunstancias... 

Dirigió la mirada a su plato... tensa... pesando en cuantas probabilidades existían de que aquello terminara mal... o muy mal. Afortunadamente la conversación de sus amigos la desconcentró de su intento de autoflagelación mental...

-¿Porqué no me habías mencionado lo del taller Ginny? – preguntó ceñudo el morocho - ¿Ginny¿Aló¿Tierra llamando a Weasley¿Me vas a responder o vas a seguir mirando como una boba al nuevo profesor?

-¿Qué? – esbozó ella sin prestar la más mínima atención.

-Olvidado – resopló enfadado, comiendo tan rápido sus cereales que en cualquier momento moriría asfixiado. 

-Harry, no te enfades... él tiene sangre de veela – explicó la castaña, colocando comprensivamente su mano en el hombro – No puede evitarlo. 

-¿Cómo sabes? 

-Larga historia... 

-Cómo sea...no se como tu estás tan tranquila...- le espetó 

-¿A que te refieres? – inquirió extrañada. 

-¿Qué no escuchaste a la profesora Mc Gonagall? El hurón también participará en ese "taller"

-¿Y?

-¿Y¿Tu crees que la motivación de los que se inscriban solo será la de aprender a bailar?

Tal descubrimiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría... _**¡Es cierto¡Aquellas babosas solo querrán una excusa para poder tocarlo...maldición! **_miró furibunda a la mesa de las serpientes, pero el rubio estaba ausente... su mente divagaba en un planeta muy alejado llamado **"evita matar al nuevo profesor o te enviarán a azkaban**". 

-¿Ahora me entiendes? – ella asintió enérgicamente

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry... Si ya tienen a Neville y a Pansy ¡no los necesitan a ellos!...¿Tu que opinas Ron?

Craso error... el pelirrojo se había mordido la lengua durante todos aquellos minutos...si hablaba... temía no poder controlarse... aunque ya era tarde...

-A mi me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer el estúpido hurón botador.- contestó finalmente, zampándose un gran trozo de torta de queso.

-Ron...agradecería que en adelante trataras de llamarlo por su nombre...o al menos por su apellido... – solicitó amablemente, extrañada por la agresividad del tono de voz de su interlocutor. 

-Ajá... dime Hermione... ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? 

-¿Disculpa ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Absolutamente nada... solo me preguntaba como lograbas dormir en una cama sin siquiera deshacerla... ¿O será que... no dormiste en ella¿Dónde pasaste la noche "amiga mía"? o quizás la pregunta es... ¿con quien?

La castaña se puso tan blanca como Nick el decapitado... sin saber que responder... completamente petrificada ante sus palabras... abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua... incapaz de encontrar una excusa creíble...sobretodo teniendo en consideración la seguridad del tono de voz utilizado por el muchacho. 

-Ron... – soltó significativamente su hermana.

-¿Cómo fue¿Cuántas veces? Cuéntanos...no seas avara... ¿Te divertiste? – prosiguió con malicia.

-¡Ron basta! – explotó Harry golpeando la mesa.

-Contéstame – insistió el pelirrojo, con un brillo rojizo en los ojos, sin darle importancia a los demás – Yo te puedo contar mi experiencia... No debe ser tan agradable como la tuya, claro está...

-¡Cállate! – chilló ella, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, completamente colorada...

En ese instante, la comida desapareció mágicamente de las mesas, indicando que el desayuno ya había finalizado.

-¡Bah! Ya no hay nada por lo que valga la pena quedarse – murmuró el muchacho, observando el plato vacío con desdén. 

Ella no pudo aguantarlo más... salió apresuradamente del salón, incapaz de contener otro segundo las lagrimas... 

No quería darle el gusto de verla llorar... y tampoco quería preocupar a Draco... pero aquello era una tarea imposible de cumplir...

_**Mierda... mi primera clase del día es Defensa contra las artes oscuras...**_


	43. Chapter 43 A

**Estimados lectores. **Su abogada poco seria favorita esta con un pie en el más allá de tan enferma que se siente. Le duele cada músculo de su body y tiene la nariz roja de tanto sonarse... Sin contar el dolor de cabeza fulminante y la imposibilidad de tomar reposo por exceso de responsabilidades.

Sin embargo, decidí actualizar las líneas que ya tenía escritas sobre el capítulo 43, antes de caer en este estado febril. Mis cariños, saludos y abrazos multicolores (y cósmicos) a los que me dejaron review (y también a los que no) en el capítulo anterior...en especial a: **Makarva, Beautifly, CotitaMalfoy 18, Luna, Pétalo VJ, Arrayan, EmmaDrake, Lamsi-chan, Joyce Malfoy Black, SamarKanda, Karyta 34, ChinitaMalfoy, Embercita, andiiJ!, Ludmy, Kunii 24, Lucy C Evans, María, Pilly, Evadneh, Xispita, Namine 1993.**

**Espero actualizar la segunda parte de este capítulo el día miércoles o jueves**, si me da la salud claro está...mándenme sus vibras para poder lograrlo.

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Ella no pudo aguantarlo más... salió apresuradamente del salón, incapaz de contener otro segundo las lagrimas... _

_No quería darle el gusto de verla llorar... y tampoco quería preocupar a Draco... pero aquello era una tarea imposible de cumplir..._

_**Mierda... mi primera clase del día es Defensa contra las artes oscuras...**_

**43.- (primera parte)**

Con rabia, después de que terminó el desayuno y sus compañeros de casa abandonaron la mesa, lo siguió a la salida y lo empujó contra la pared más cercana... con tanta fuerza que él rebotó algunos centímetros, para luego, quedar apoyado en ella, con la mirada escondida bajo los cabellos rojos que caían por su frente... en un silencio absolutamente descarado.

Estaba indignada...

No...

Más que indignada... estaba furibunda, encrespada, colérica, violenta... ¡No podía creer como su hermano, él más cercano a ella, pudiera ser tan endemoniadamente cruel!

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! – exclamó tan colorada como su cabello - ¡Responde maldita sea!

- Ginny...tranquilízate...- esbozó el morocho cautelosamente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡Tu no te metas Harry! – amenazó apuntándolo con el dedo, para después regresar la atención a su hermano - ¿Y bien? ¡Responde! ¡No seas cobarde!

- ¡Deja de gritarme! – respondió el aludido levantando la mirada... de sus ojos azulados se expedía un brillo rojizo nunca antes visto, de aquellos que hielan a quien los observan - ¡Y lo que haga no te incumbe!

- ¡Claro que me incumbe estúpido! - replicó la muchacha - ¡Eres mi hermano, te quiero, y no permitiré que te conviertas en un ser despiadado!

- ¡Pues ya es tarde! – gritó de vuelta, empujándola para salir del lugar a paso apresurado y con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos.

- ¡Mentira! – gritó adolorida viéndolo partir... incapaz de seguirlo... pues sus piernas temblaban como gelatina.

- Ginny...

- ¡Te callas de una buena vez! Por merlín Harry, no te metas que ahora no respondo de mis acciones – advirtió bajando la voz aterradoramente... dispuesta a hechizarlo con su famoso _moco murciélago_ si seguía metiendo las narizotas.

- No me malinterpretes – se apresuró a aclarar – Estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero esta no es la forma cariño... Estás demasiado explosiva...y él también... si siguen así pueden decir cosas de las que se arrepentirán más tarde...- susurró, acariciando tiernamente la pecosa cara su novia - No te preocupes...volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Dalo por hecho. Sólo necesita tiempo.

- ¡Oh Harry! – exclamó abrazándose al muchacho, buscando consuelo...

Ya había perdido a Fred en la guerra contra Voldemort...

Y George era prácticamente un fantasma sin él...

Percy aún cargaba con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por estar alejado tanto tiempo de la familia...

Y su madre... su madre cargaba todo aquel dolor con una sonrisa hipócrita...

No... no podía perder a Ron también..._** no lo permitiré...eso si que no. **_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Las alumnas de séptimo año entraron a codazos y empujones al aula de DCAO... peleándose como verdaderas amazonas el puesto más cercano al nuevo y apuesto profesor de la asignatura... Todas, excepto cierta castaña... que por primera vez en su existencia estudiantil había optado por el lugar más apartado, sentándose en el último banco al lado de la salida...solo por si acaso.

A su lado, luego de unos instantes de soledad, tomó asiento Harry, quien misteriosamente venía solo...

- No te preocupes, no vendrá – susurró por lo bajo, tranquilizando un poco el ya angustiado corazón de la leona.

- Harry...yo...

- No es necesario que digas nada – interrumpió el morocho – No tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie de lo que haces o dejas de hacer.

- Gracias – musitó emocionada, dándole un suave y fraternal abrazo.

Por su parte, Draco se sentó en la banca del lado junto a Theodore, pues su pelinegra amiga era otra de las tantas adolescentes hormonales que babeaban en los primeros lugares... El rubio refunfuñaba cosas ininteligibles... pero no había que ser adivino ni experto en legeremancia para saber que al fin y al cabo, solo estaba maldiciendo su mala fortuna...

- Buenos días estimados alumnos. – se escuchó desde la entrada.

Jean Paul Saunier caminaba con una elegancia exquisita, ondeando su capa con prestancia y suficiencia... Con cada paso que daba, los suspiros y risitas nerviosas aumentaban...y no era para menos. Un hombre de por si atractivo - al cual le agregamos sangre de _veela_ - era capaz de derretir hasta el mismísimo polo sur...

- Espero que mi estadía les sea de provecho – dijo una vez que se situó delante del curso... sus ojos lilas revoloteaban por el lugar en búsqueda de cierta persona – Y que podamos aprender mutuamente...- agregó con voz aterciopelada, que solo logró crispar aún más los deteriorados nervios del Sly.

Colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda, y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la sala...hasta llegar al fondo de ella, colocándose frente a dos leones.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Granger no?

_**Maldito hipócrita...**_ pensó Draco, partiendo por la mitad la pluma que tenía en la mano de tanta fuerza ejercida...

- Si profesor – contestó la muchacha, mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Me han dicho que es la mejor alumna del colegio – soltó sonriendo ampliamente, logrando sacar más suspiros y uno que otro insulto envidioso para la prefecta.

- Supongo – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

- Entonces...¿Podría hacer el favor de informarme que materia estaban viendo con el profesor Krum?

_**Muérete, muérete, muérete...**_deseaba el rubio, lanzándole por la mirada _Avadas_ y _Crucios _al por mayor; rompiendo otra frágil pluma entre los dedos.

- Estábamos comenzando a repasar los _inferi _profesor.

- Oh...muy interesante... ¿Podrías explicarle a tus compañeros, en resumidas cuentas, que clase de criaturas son?

La castaña se removió incómoda en su asiento... maldiciendo por primera vez su fama de sabelotodo... suspiró profundamente y respondió.

- Los _inferi_ son muertos o cadáveres reanimados que pueden ser usados como marionetas por quien los crea a través de magia oscura muy poderosa y antigua. No tienen conciencia, y eso los diferencia de los _fantasmas_, además de su carácter material...

- ¿Y que me puedes decir su aspecto? – inquirió alzando una ceja.

- Son extremadamente pálidos y no poseen ojos... solo sus cuencas.

- ¿A que le temen?

- Al fuego

- ¿Qué pasa si alguien es atacado?

- Se convierte irremediablemente en uno de ellos.

- Excelente señorita Granger, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por su formidable cerebro. – otorgó guiñándole el ojo descaradamente, para luego agregar - ¿Sabes? Me interesaría mucho tenerte de ayudante... te espero en mi oficina al finalizar la semana.

_**Crack...**_sonó el deceso de otra pluma...

Draco estaba punto de lanzarse a la yugular de aquél franchute provocador...

Destriparlo con sus propias manos y luego mostrar sus intestinos como una pieza de arte moderno...

El muy idiota solo quería fastidiarlo...y vaya que lo estaba logrando...

- ¿Sabes? – esbozó Theodore molesto, interrumpiendo sus instintos asesinos – Es la tercera pluma que me rompes, y no te voy a prestar otra si sigues así, ¿Esta claro? ¿Qué te han hecho las pobres plumas?

- Lo siento, te las reembolsaré – bufó desanimado

El resto de la clase transcurrió así... el profesor hacía múltiples preguntas y pedía que Hermione se las respondiera desvergonzadamente...

A penas terminó la hora, el rubio salió huyendo de la sala... escapando de ese aire enrarecido que solo le provocaba lanzar un rayo verde en contra de ese unineuronal afeminado...

- ¡Draco! – llamó la castaña a sus espaldas, trotando hasta donde se encontraba - ¿Porqué te fuiste tan rápido? ¿Porqué no me esperaste? ¿Estás enojado?

- ¿Porqué habría de estarlo? – respondió con el rostro tan tieso que la castaña tenía miedo que se fuese a romper.

- Por favor... sabes que no fue mi culpa... – musitó suplicante.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada... es solo que...ese sujeto me estresa... – confesó pasándose la mano derecha por los cabellos... desordenándolos.

- No dejes te afecte – pidió enlazando sus dedos con los de él – No dejes que nos afecte.

- Esta bien...- concedió exhalando aire – Pero no respondo si sigue con sus provocaciones...Por cierto ¿Tienes tres plumas que te sobren?

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

La tarde transcurrió con gran rapidez, y quedaban escasos minutos para la primera clase de baile...

Pansy caminaba nerviosa de un lado para otro en la sala de música, mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta violencia que en cualquier momento el pobre comenzaría a sangrar...

Tenía que controlar sus nervios o sino terminaría con una parálisis facial... ¡o peor! Se realizarían las predicciones de Draco y convertiría a aquellos pobres incautos en una tropa de soldados bailarines...y aunque ese era en el fondo su propósito final, no era una muy buena estrategia en la primera clase, al menos, no si quería mantenerlos como alumnos por lo que quedaba de año.

- ¿Crees que fue una buena elección? – preguntó por décima vez al ya hastiado Neville.

- Si – contestó rodando los ojos – La salsa es fácil y llama la atención... es un buen punto de partida.

- Tienes razón...ahora falta que llegue Draco y Weasley... ¡donde se metieron ese par de irresponsables!.- reclamó exasperada.

- Relájate, aún quedan quince minutos...

- ¡Quince minutos no es nada! – aseguró aleteando los brazos – No señor... mejor los voy a buscar antes de que nos dejen plantados.

- ¿Me dejarás solo? – preguntó el muchacho con algo de temor en su voz.

- Volveré pronto – contestó en dirección a la puerta... pero antes de salir agregó – Y si no, entretenlos.

Caminó a grandes zancadas por los pasillos aledaños, mirando en todas direcciones como una verdadera psicótica..._** ¡donde te metiste rubio oxigenado! **_Bramó mentalmente al no dar con su paradero.

Finalmente, y después de cinco minutos que se le hicieron eternos, lo encontró, tranquilamente sentado en el peldaño de una escalera junto a su novia...

Cualquiera que los viera diría que estaban conversando...pero ella lo conocía demasiado para su propio bien...y sabía que la estaba engatusando quizás con que deshonestos propósitos...

- ¿Acaso estás loco? – gritó colocándose al frente.

- ¿Pansy?

- ¡Ya deberías estar allá! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro! – chilló tan agudamente que el muchacho creyó que le explotarían los tímpanos.

- ¡Momento! – atajó levantándose de su lugar – Primero que todo, aún quedan diez minutos, y segundo... ¡te estoy haciendo un favor! ¡no hagas que me arrepienta! – amenazó ceñudo.

- Vamos...vamos... – insistió más bajito moviendo la pierna impaciente... hasta que una cabellera pelirroja se le atravesó en el camino - ¡Tú Weasley! ¡ A la sala de Música! ¡A-H-O-R-A!

- ¿Qué demo...?- alcanzó a esbozar Ginny, cuando se vio atrapada del brazo por la pelinegra.

- ¡Oye! – reclamó Harry cuando se vio despojado de su novia.

- No seas mamón Potter... sobrevive sin ella unas horas... – espetó maliciosamente

- ¿Horas? – repitió con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Y tú! ¡También vienes conmigo! – ordenó agarrando al Sly por el otro brazo.

La pelinegra lo tironeo hasta que el rubio se rindió y decidió moverse en la misma dirección que ella... Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, giró la cabeza sólo para comprobar que la leona aún lo observaba... y le sonrió de lado, tal como a ella le encantaba... después de todo, más tarde llevaría a cabo sus maléficos planes de seducción.

Ambos Gryffindors quedaron mirando el vacío, completamente en blanco, cuando una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento...

- ¿Qué hacen con esa cara de idiotas? ¿Acaso no pretenden ir? – dijo Alex a sus espaldas

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Harry

- Obviamente yo iré a esa clase...no para bailar, pero si para vigilar que ningún oligofrénico se trate de pasar de listo con Pansy – soltó cruzándose de brazos.

- No lo había pensando...

- Eso puedo verlo – espetó con ironía el Ravenclaw... después de todo... tener como novia a Parkinson le había pegado más de alguna costumbre – En fin, ¿se animan o iré solo? Desde ya les advierto que no iré a cuidar a nadie más que a ella.

- Cuenta conmigo – asintió con la cabeza Hermione.

- Y conmigo – dijo el morocho.


	44. Chapter 43 B

**Hola! La segunda parte del capítulo!!**

Su abogada favorita sigue muriendo... pero aún así se esfuerza para actualizar la segunda parte del capítulo 43.

**Saludos especiales para: Beautifly **(Tres horas? OMG. Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero la enfermedad me hace más lenta UU. Pero ahora viene la segunda parte!) **Karix **(no hay doc, pero si hoy me quedé en camita!. Oye! No se me había ocurrido esa idea de ponerle la pata...interesante!. besos y te quiero) **Lunasel **(Gracias por los buenos deseos! Yo también espero mejorarme pronto. Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá también te guste la continuación!) **Xgirl **(Obvio que hay que cuidar la propiedad, y no dudes que los instintos draquinos están alertas por cualquier movimiento franchute. Saludos!) **Namine 1993** (Más que pobre draco y las plumas...pobres plumas! Y pobre Theo que se quedó sin ellas!! Hahaha) **Makarva **(Pansy es mi ídola personal! Aunque a mi tampoco me gustaría topármela de malas...da miedo esa mujer! Gracias por tus deseos de recuperación, yo también espero lo mismo UU) **Embercita **(Colega, a mi también a veces me ocurre eso. Me confundo y creo que Alex es de JK y no mío jajaja. En fin... los tapsin, trioval y demases no me han funcionado muy bien, espero que este día de reposo si lo haga. Besos!) **Arrayan **(Copiona! Tu y tus tres personalidades se resfrían al mismo tiempo que yo!. Bueno, yo ya llevo como dos semanas en el limbo de la salud, pero ahora definitivamente caí mal... Creo que por acá anda tu nariz, ¿has visto la mía? También se me perdió, como un michael jackson cualquiera...bueno niña, saludos a tu congestionado fin del mundo, desde la virulenta capital) **Joyce Malfoy Black **(actualice pronto!! Enferma y todo! Merezco un premio P) **Lamsi-chan **(Te agregué!! Te imaginé despertando y prendiendo el pc XD...tus pobres ojos probablemente no te lo agradecieron jajaja. Ps: a mi me gustaría tener uno para la gripe, te apuesto que me sano altiro!) **Petalo-VJ **(Me alegra que te haya encantado. Aquí te traigo la continuación del capítulo!!. Saludos multicolores) **Angie Granger **(Ya no mueras! Aquí sabrás lo que ocurre en la clase de baile!) **María **(Hermanita pequeña adoptada. Muero!! Tengo la nariz roja de tanto sonarme... En fin, Pobrecita...al parecer estás con el tiempo full ocupado. ¡igual que tu hermana mayor!. Bueno, en estos momentos de delirio mental – yo también hago cosas mentales como tú - estaría encantada de pertenecer al ejercito bailarín de Pansy, la idea suena mucho más atractiva que quedarse rodeada de pañuelos utilizados... wack!. Oye! Muy buena idea la de los dardos. Lo tendré presente jajajaja. Saludos y abrazos cósmicos. Te quiero) **Karyta **(Sip. 43 a porque era la primera parte, ahora traje el 43 b XD. Pobre Theo...se quedó sin plumas!. Bueno niña, Ni te esperas lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos... jo!) **Kunii 24 **(jajajaja, me imaginé tu tono de voz alterada diciendo "queri asistente". Oye, no entendi, "voy a estudiar mate y a redactar un contrato de arrendamiento", ¿Que haces tu por la life?) **Samarkanda **(El pobre Theo terminó sin plumas!, aunque mejor que Draco se desquitara con ellas que con el propio profesor...no queremos a nuestro rubio favorito en azkaban no? Gracias por los deseos de recuperación. Ahhhh...y lo de los antibióticos... sé que debo tomarlos, pero me da lata gastar dinero UU) **Caolinet **(Siiii, aún estoy enferma...y no es estrés. Es un resfrío mal cuidado que fue mutando hasta una sinusitis y una congestión de los mil demonios...soy un moco con patas!. Bueno, me alegra que te guste el fic, y más temprano que tarde, traje la segunda parte del capítulo 43...wiii!!) **Iamalonefordanny 19 **(De vacaciones? Te envidiooooo, ¿dónde fuiste?. En fin, aquí os traigo el pedacito de fic que faltaba, ojalá te guste! y cualquier cosa extraña que leas es producto de la fiebre XD).

Saludos generales para el resto. **(Mándenme sus buenas vibras o sino moriré en el intento de terminar estos tres fics xD)**

Ps: Están cordialmente invitados a pasarse por los otros dos. Especialmente en** ¿Malfoy?** Mi más reciente trabajo ).

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Qué hacen con esa cara de idiotas? ¿Acaso no pretenden ir? – dijo Alex a sus espaldas_

_- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Harry_

_- Obviamente yo iré a esa clase...no para bailar, pero si para vigilar que ningún oligofrénico se trate de pasar de listo con Pansy – soltó cruzándose de brazos._

_- No lo había pensando... _

_- Eso puedo verlo – espetó con ironía el Ravenclaw... después de todo... tener como novia a Parkinson le había pegado más de alguna costumbre – En fin, ¿se animan o iré solo? Desde ya les advierto que no iré a cuidar a nadie más que a ella. _

_- Cuenta conmigo – asintió con la cabeza Hermione._

_- Y conmigo – dijo el morocho._

**43 - B .- (Segunda Parte)**

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó un señor bajito y regordete, mientras se peinaba con la mano su alargado y pintoresco bigote.

- ¿Ha terminado el artículo? – preguntó una voz en el escritorio del lado.

- Exacto. Sólo me falta una foto decente... las que tenemos están borrosas y sin mucha luz. No tienen el glamour necesario – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Después de esto, no habrá persona en el mundo mágico que no conozca a estos chiquillos – afirmó con seguridad.

- ¿Me contacto con Alexander Bleu? –inquirió otra voz.

- Claro, necesito que nos dé un día para hacer la sesión fotográfica.

- En seguida le mando una lechuza..

El señor Boost se recostó sobre su sillón observando las páginas escritas... hace bastante tiempo había quedado en redactar aquel reportaje de "Lotus", pero los incidentes de las últimas semanas tenían su mente en otro lado...

Dos semanas de ataques sin sentido y desapariciones inexplicables que el ministerio a toda costa trataba de mantener en un bajo perfil hasta averiguar que era lo que realmente había ocurrido...no querían que cundiera el pánico, pero definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo... algo grande se estaba cocinando no muy lejos de ahí.

Cuando todo era desgracia en las páginas del profeta, decidió que era hora de retomar aquel proyecto... de cómo cuatro jóvenes se juntaron para crear música... y de cómo dicha música logro alegrar el corazón de Hogwarts...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los leones caminaron sigilosamente, como si no quisieran ser descubiertos... como si se tratasen de chivatos... Hermione casi podía escuchar la clásica música de "misión imposible" en su oído... y al parecer Harry también, pues su cara parecía la de todo un espía ruso.

Por su parte, Alexander andaba a paso normal, mirándolos con desaprobación como si fueran un par de anormales... hasta se había arrepentido de arrastrarlos con él... _**¡Quien me manda a darles ideas! **_Bufó molesto.

Giraron en el último pasillo y los Gryffindors se pegaron a la pared de espaldas, avanzando lentamente... casi como si estuvieran al borde de un gran precipicio.

- ¿Podrían cortarla con esa actitud tan extraña? – soltó Alex perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

- Venimos a espiar la clase, ¿no de eso se trataba? – inquirió desconcertado el morocho.

- Corrección – contestó el Ravenclaw – Venimos a **ver** la clase como cualquier persona, no a "espiar"

- Ah... que aburrido... – esbozó la castaña, separándose de la pared... estaba emocionada comportándose como una niña de ocho años a quien le gusta imaginar que vive grandes aventuras... aunque a decir verdad... a su corta edad ya había vivido más cosas extrañas de las que cualquiera pudiera llegar a pensar.

- Entremos.

Los tres asomaron la cabeza por la puerta antes de entrar... y lo que vieron los dejó impactados...

Nunca antes habían visto la sala de música tan llena... ni siquiera en las clases de coro con el profesor Flitwick... Probablemente si él viera lo que estaba ocurriendo, ocuparía también al príncipe de las serpientes como gancho comercial... después de todo, en el baile de navidad había demostrado que no cantaba nada de mal...

Habían alumnas y alumnos de todas las casas que descansaban sentados en el piso, mirando a los instructores y a sus dos ayudantes.

El Sly estaba semi sentado en una mesa, apoyando un pie completamente en el suelo y el otro lo balanceaba con aire indiferente, mientras los otros tres protagonistas hablaban entre si, afinando los últimos detalles...

- Muy bien – dijo Pansy dando un aplauso – Quisiera agradecerles a todos los que se inscribieron en esta actividad extra programática... Como escucharon a la hora del desayuno, esta clase de baile se encuentra a cargo de Neville Longbottom y yo. Sin embargo, hoy contaremos con la participación especial de Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy, quienes nos visitarán cada vez que iniciemos un nuevo estilo de baile.

El rubio la miró con cara de _"quien te dijo eso"_, la cual fue olímpicamente ignorada por la pelinegra, quien continuó con la explicación.

- Decidimos empezar con un ritmo muy divertido y a la vez candente... la Salsa.

- ¿Cuál es ese? – preguntó una alumna de Hufflepuff alzando la mano.

- De veras que no cuentan con esa clase de conocimientos... – musitó para si misma algo complicada - ¿Recuerdan la presentación de Draco y yo en la competencia de baile entre casas?

- Ahhhhhh – se escuchó generalmente, y algunas muchachas se sonrojaron por completo al recordar esa ardiente presentación.

- Para ello es necesario que escojan una pareja – los alumnos se miraron entre sí interrogantes, por lo que agregó - Se nota que hay más mujeres que hombres, pero no importa, luego intercambian.

- ¿Porqué no nos hacen una demostración antes de empezar? – solicitó una niña de primero bastante emocionada.

- Por supuesto – concedió la pelinegra encantada...más cuando iba a agarrar a su habitual compañero de baile, la pelirroja Weasley se había adelantado, tomando de sorpresa hasta al propio Malfoy - ¿Qué crees que haces? - masculló entre dientes con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Voy a dar una demostración. – respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del universo.

- Tu pareja está por ALLÁ – recalcó apuntando al otro lado de la sala.

- Que yo sepa acá estamos dando clases... no hay parejas preestablecidas como en el concurso – replicó astutamente alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y tu? ¿No dices nada? – espetó desesperada dirigiéndose al Sly.

- Me da igual – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

De mala gana, Pansy se fue al lado de Neville... no porque no bailara bien, de hecho, se manejaba bastante en ese ámbito... sin embargo, en carisma Draco era arrollador, la pareja perfecta, y ella no quería perder protagonismo...

La muchacha no era la única que en ese momento quería matar a la pelirroja...desde lejos, unos ojos almendrados la observaban con rencor, recordando la pícara frase de su amiga hace unos días atrás, cuando supo que Luna había bailado con el susodicho ... "_**Entonces creo que debo vivir esa experiencia... después de todo, Harry es un lerdo para eso"...**_

_**Si serás aprovechadora Ginny... **_pensó, anotando mentalmente que después tendría una seria conversación con ella...Miró al morocho que se encontraba a su izquierda, y pudo percibir como le mandaba dagas imaginarias a la serpiente, a pesar de que éste no tuviera voz ni voto en el asunto.

La música comenzó a sonar y el rubio rodeo la cintura de la muchacha con una mano, provocándole un imperceptible temblor que recorría toda su espina dorsal... el corazón de Ginny inevitablemente comenzó a latir con más rapidez al sentir el aroma de él introducirse sin permiso por sus fosas nasales... y de pronto, se sintió demasiado aturdida para su propio bien...

- ¿Lista? – le susurró al oído y ella automáticamente tragó saliva espesa.

Sus hormonas revoloteaban a mil, y no pudo obviar que en esos momentos se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Harry... Aunque fuera solo de pensamiento...

- No – murmuró después de unos segundos, soltándose suavemente – Mejor que haga la demostración Parkinson... después de todo, ella es tu pareja.

Draco levantó una ceja extrañado, y dirigió la mirada gris a su amiga, quien con una sonrisa suficiente pasó al lado de la pelirroja susurrándole un mordaz _"cobarde"_.

La pareja se acopló con naturalidad y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, ante la mirada hipnotizada de sus espectadores, que sólo guardaban admiración y envidia de la gracia de las serpientes.

Cuando terminaron, el salón estalló a rabiar en aplausos y chiflidos, mientras las chicas levantaban desesperadamente la mano para ser la siguiente en bailar con él.

- Tranquilas, tranquilas, ya será su turno – apaciguó la pelinegra con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro – Primero deben aprender bien los pasos básicos...se los enseñaremos Neville y yo – un murmullo de decepción hizo eco en las paredes - ¡Vamos no se desanimen! Todos deben comenzar desde el principio... ¡Nadie nace sabiendo! Pero les prometo algo, el chico y chica que más se destaquen en esta clase tendrán la oportunidad, al finalizar la hora, de bailar con Weasley y Draco, ¿Les parece?.

El rubio la miró alarmado mientras escuchaba los grititos de jubilo de los alumnos ..._**¿Porqué siempre dispone de mi voluntad? **_Se preguntó ceñudo...**_¿Y porqué siempre la dejo?... _**Agregó. Suspiró resignado ante lo inevitable... hasta que sintió una fija mirada en su persona, más potente que la del resto...

Dirigió su atención a dicha mirada y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrar los ojos de su castaña... observándolo de una manera muy extraña.

- Voy y vuelvo – anunció, y sin esperar respuesta, caminó en dirección a la muchacha, pero ésta al notarlo, arrancó del lugar...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El fuego crepitaba tan ardientemente como el mismo infierno... Unos ojos oscuros, marcados por grandes ojeras lo observaban con una mueca de satisfacción y locura en el rostro...

Su plan iba a la perfección... _**¡Qué estúpidas son las autoridades mágicas!**_... pensó con soberbia_**...¿Acaso no eran lo suficientemente astutos para descifrar que aquellos ataques esporádicos solo eran una distracción para el gran golpe final?... Mejor para nuestra noble causa... ¡Sigan! ¡Sigan creyendo en la absurda paz! ¡En la igualdad de sangre! Sus días de tranquilidad están contados...**_

- He vuelto – anunció una voz familiar con una gran reverencia.

- ¿Cómo está todo? – preguntó sin dejar de observar las llamas que revoloteaban entre si.

- Tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo – contestó con un dejo de molestia - ¿Cuándo nos revelaremos?

- No seas impaciente... la impaciencia lleva al fracaso... – dijo levantándose de su lugar, para enfrentar a la sombra que se erguía al frente – Yo antes era como tu jovencito...impaciente por destruir a aquellos impuros y traidores a la sangre... de eliminar a la escoria... y eso casi me acarrea la muerte...

- Lo sé – esbozó con resignación.

- Pero no comas ansias... ya vendrá nuestro tiempo...Así que de momento, tienes libertad para divertirte.

- ¿Divertirme?

- Si... de la forma en que nosotros lo hacemos, claro está...- él miró extrañado - Por ejemplo, podrías hacerle una visita a nuestros antiguos colegas... ver de que lado están... y – tomó una pausa saboreando las palabras - Y...Eliminar a los traidores

- Con mucho gusto – respondió el joven con una sonrisa macabra, y de una nueva reverencia, abandonó aquella tenebrosa mansión.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**¿Desde cuando es tan rápida? **_Reclamó mientras seguía a la castaña, que caminaba furibunda sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada.

- ¡Hermione! ¿a dónde vas? – gritó a sus espaldas impaciente.

- ¡Eso no es importante!... ¿Porque no vas a coquetearle a todas tus fanáticas?.. ¡De seguro ya te están extrañando! – contestó maliciosamente sin voltearse, casi corriendo de tan acelerada que iba.

- ¿De que demonios me estás hablando? – inquirió trotando a su lado para retenerla por el brazo.

- ¡No te hagas el inocente!... ¡Que de eso no tienes nada! – gritó soltándose de un brusco movimiento

- ¿Porqué me gritas? – preguntó fastidiado.

- ¡Porqué estoy celosa! ¿Contento?– chilló colorándose de inmediato ante su confesión - ¡Porque no quiero que tengas a nadie más que yo en tus brazos! ¡Que solo a mi me aturdas exclusivamente! !a MI!

- Hermione...- esbozó sorprendido... nunca había visto a la leona tan celosa, y eso de alguna manera lo enorgullecía.

- ¡Ya te perdí una vez, no podría soportarlo de nuevo! ¡Tú no sabes lo que...

El rubio la silenció con rápido beso en los labios, atrapando su nuca con una mano mientras que la otra se colocaba posesivamente en la cadera de la muchacha, atrayéndola contra él...

Al principio ella trató de negarse, pero cualquier esfuerzo era inútil... pronto el se hizo de su boca y la recorrió en toda su amplitud, adueñándose de todo a su paso con una pasión desbordada... importándole un carajo que estaban en pleno pasillo y que en cualquier momento pudiera aparecer alguien más.

- Jamás me perderás – aseguró con tono grave una vez que se separó, apoyando su frente en la de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos,

- ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, dejando escapar una lagrima traicionera por su mejilla

- Te lo juro – contestó limpiando aquella gota de sal de un suave beso. – Sólo si tu también lo haces.

- Ni sueñes que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente.

Draco lanzó una breve carcajada y luego curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de lado, que solo tuvo como efecto acelerar el ya inquieto corazón de la castaña. Hermione... haciendo honor a la valentía y al coraje de los de su casa, enlazó sus manos atrás de su cuello, acercándolo sigilosamente...

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó divertido...pero aquel tono juguetón desapareció cuando la muchacha comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el pálido cuello del Sly, tensándolo por completo – No empieces cosas que no vas a terminar – advirtió en su oreja, arrastrando las palabras como antaño.

Con un ágil movimiento la volteó acorralándola contra la pared... le tomó la barbilla para obligarle la mirada, mientras que su pulgar acariciaba sus labios entreabiertos y tentadores.

- Ya te lo advertí una vez. – le susurró con los ojos centellantes y decididos – ¿Te cuento un secreto? – ella asintió nerviosamente – Yo no miento... así que asume las consecuencias...


	45. Chapter 44

**Su querida abogada poco seria se cae al suelo de tan cansada que está... UU.**

Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero definitivamente el tiempo no me dio... mil disculpas. (abril va a ser un mes de #"#...tengo mil audiencias diarias)

**Les aprovecho de contar que actualicé el blog de lotus (http: / lotus – fic . blogspot. com) y subí dos videos (de tango) para que le echen una miradita cuando puedan**.

**Respondiendo Reviews!: María **(Hermanita, bailo conga de felicidad sabiendo que te gustó el capítulo!,gracias por tus deseos de mejoría, ahora me siento mucho mejor! No al 100 pero peor es nada XD. Ah! Y toda la razón, Alex se pasa de cara de raja, hace los medios escándalos y después los mira feito por jugar a los espías...o sea!. Oye, creo que este capítulo te dejara con más paranoia jajaja. Así que no te saques los pelos tratando de averiguar que sucederá, porque ni yo lo tengo claro P. Besos y te quiero!) **Makarva **(Ya me siento un poquito mejor, gracias! ¿En que trabajas? He tenido esa duda desde hace tiempo, pero se me había olvidado preguntar P... ah! Y a mi también me encanta Pansy...ya quisiera una amiga preocupada y manipuladora como ella...jajaja...saludos!) **Emma Drake **(No mueras!! No quiero ser homicida! Hahahhahaa!) **Pétalo VJ **(Me alegra que te haya encantado! A ver si sigo con la inspiración! Saludos!) **Embercita **(Colega. Todas...repito...todas queremos un rubio que no nos mienta y que ocupe los pasillos a su favor xD. Yo cacho que me haré presidenta de la república solo para enviar un proyecto de ley al congreso al respecto) **Namine 1993 **(Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado...lo de los espías se me ocurrió en el momento...pero me dio mucha risa escribirlo XD. Saludos!) **Beautifly **(¿Qué no te esperabas? ¿Qué te encantara o alguna escena en particular? Besos! Y gracias por siempre estar ahí P) **Angie Granger **(Ahora sabrás que va a pasar!! Saludos!) **Karyta **(Agarra tu corazón para que no se te escape! Tiene que durar dentro de tu humanidad al menos hasta que se termine la historia! XD. Besos!) **Ludmy **(Uuuuuu. Muchas gracias por tus energías para mi recuperación. Y ya sabrás de a poquito que se trae este nuevo equipo del lado oscuro de la fuerza!) **Kunii **(Jajaja, si te digo quien es el malo – o mala – no tiene gracia pos!. No es de cruel, sino es algo propio del suspenso de la trama! Saludos y espero que te siga gustando!! Ps: jaja,y yo que pensé que estudiabas derecho por lo del arrendamiento P) **Arrayan **(hahahahahahaha...morí con lo de si mi padre es Stephen King XD!!. Lamentablemente no lo es... aunque no dudes que me ha pasado eso que me deseaste con todo tu ser... sueños preciosos cortados por la inevitable llegada del día, y con él, el desagradable trabajo de tribunales...¿porqué crees que desquito mi furia dejándote con la duda? Saludos a las tres personalidades de tu atormentada cabecita xD) **Joyce Malfoy Black **(no te imaginas lo que se tienta esta escritora al redactar tales escenitas...ufff! ya me acaloré!! Jajaja) **LucyRedfield **(No importa! Mejor tarde que nunca!! Me imagino el medio atracón de lectura! Si ya son como 350 páginas de word Oo. No te preocupes, lo continuaré hasta el final. Y gracias por la inspiración, que la necesito!) **Iamalonefordanny **(Yo también me ofrecí para asumir las consecuencias! Pero Draco me dijo "no no, usted es real, necesito un personaje ficticio" ...eso me deprimió, estuve a punto de matarlo en la historia XD...no, en verdad no, si es tan mono!) **Lucy C. Evans **(Perdonada! P. De verdad me alegra saber que te hace sentir presente... a veces como leo tanto los capítulos antes de actualizar pierdo la noción de las cosas...muchas gracias!. Ojalá no pierda las musas!) **AndiiJ! **(Besos para ti también! Que bueno que te hayan gustado! Cuidado donde se desmaya...mejor lee los capítulos acostadita! Yo así los escribo. Saludos!) **Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **( Hola! Andabas desaparecida por la life. ¡éramos hermanas de sinusitis! Jajaja. Pero que bueno que ya te encuentres mejor. Que estés bien!) **Cedrella Lysandra **(Wiii!! Me encanta que me echen de menos P. Aunque si lo pensamos bien, dos capítulos son dos semanas, igual una eternidad!. Que estés bien tu también! Abrazos!) **Karix **(Amiga mía del alma. ¿Qué más decirle que no le haya dicho? ¿Si ambas hiperventilamos por messenger? No, si debería ser definitivamente un derecho constitucional bailar con draco, o que el rucio te aturda...ya me obsesioné otra vez!. Besos y te quiero!) **Ery Malfoy **(hahaha, si po! Es una gran maratón! Son varias páginas más de 300 Oo. Me siento orgullosa de ser la primera abogada que te cae bien XD. Besos cósmicos!)

**Saludos generales para el resto de los lectores!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿Y esto? – preguntó divertido...pero aquel tono juguetón desapareció cuando la muchacha comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el pálido cuello del Sly, tensándolo por completo – No empieces cosas que no vas a terminar – advirtió en su oreja, arrastrando las palabras como antaño._

_Con un ágil movimiento la volteó acorralándola contra la pared... le tomó la barbilla para obligarle la mirada, mientras que su pulgar acariciaba sus labios entreabiertos y tentadores._

_- Ya te lo advertí una vez. – le susurró con los ojos centellantes y decididos – ¿Te cuento un secreto? – ella asintió nerviosamente – Yo no miento... así que asume las consecuencias..._

**44.- **

La clase seguía animadamente a pesar de que la hora y media estipulada para su realización se había pasado con creces... los que no estaban en un inicio completamente convencidos con la actividad, terminaron por convencerse al divertirse como jamás imaginaron... siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra y se zangolotearon con energía inusitada, llenando de euforia el salón de música sin distinción de curso o de casa...

Los eventos eran observados por dos pelinegros, los cuales se encontraban muy concentrados en vigilar a sus respectivas novias de posibles aprovechadores encubiertos de bailarines... fue en dicho momento que un ave elegante y de finas plumas color ocre sobrevoló el lugar para llegar hasta a la altura de uno de ellos...

- ¿Lechuza? ¿Para mi? – preguntó extrañado Alexander mientras trataba de asesinar con la mirada a un Hufflepuff que probablemente estaba fingiendo tener problemas de coordinación... todo para que "la maestra Pansy" lo auxiliara con sus movimientos pélvicos - ¿De quien?

Desató cuidadosamente el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, la cual voló por los cielos al verse liberada de aquella encomienda... abrió el mensaje y se quedó petrificado al leerlo..._**¿El profeta? ¿Reportaje? ¿Sesión fotográfica? **_

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Harry algo preocupado al ver la palidez cadavérica del cuervo.

- Ne...necesito encontrar a Hermione...¿Dónde se metió? – preguntó ansioso.

- Ahora que lo mencionas...no tengo la más mínima idea... – respondió mirando al lugar en donde solía estar la castaña y que ahora se encontraba vacío.

- Y tampoco hay señas de Draco...- esbozó buscando en todas direcciones.

Pansy se acercaba a ellos en ese instante con la misma pregunta dibujada en la cara... al parecer, recién había notado la ausencia de su "gancho comercial" y esa idea no le gustaba para nada...después de todo, lo había ofrecido como premio a la mejor bailarina de la tarde, puesto que ya había sido ocupado por una alumna de sexto año de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Draco? ¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó secamente, colocando sus manos en la cadera como de costumbre.

- Lo mismo nos estábamos preguntando – respondió Harry – Seguramente está con Hermione, ya que ella también acaba de desaparecer...

- ¿Con Granger? – inquirió levantando las cejas, lo cual fue respondido por un asentimiento de cabeza – Si será ese desgraciado... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Anda con toda la maldad ese caliente! ¿Qué no puede aguantarse ni siquiera veinte minutos? ¡No le pido mucho! ¡Si no es un animal! – chilló enfadada, moviendo las manos con gran rapidez.

- Relájate cariño... – dijo Alex, abrazándola lentamente por la cintura – Ya volverá – aseguró depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Tu no lo conoces...si anda "en lo que pienso que anda", no va a volver – contestó con un dejo de frustración en la voz.

- ¿En que se supone que anda? – preguntó inocentemente Harry, ante lo cual, ambos interlocutores rodaron los ojos de exasperación.

- No quieres saberlo – respondió la chica de un suspiro – En fin... ¿Alexander, mi vida, mi cielo, mi todo? ¿Cuánto me amas? – preguntó batiendo las pestañas a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Qué quieres? – soltó sin rodeos el muchacho... ya la conocía suficientemente bien como para caer en sus trucos.

- ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó separándose de ella bruscamente – Ni loco, no se con que me voy a encontrar en el camino...y no pienso arriesgarme – agregó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oh vamos!...¿Por mí? – insistió colocando un puchero demasiado ensayado para que alguien pudiera resistirse.

- Está bien, está bien – concedió mientras la Sly daba brinquitos de felicidad - Detesto que me manipules...

- ¿Alguien me puede hacer el favor de explicar en que anda Hermione? – preguntó nuevamente Harry.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta candidez y se acercó al oído del muchacho para susurrarle sus sospechas... los ojos del Gryffindor terminaron tan exorbitantes que parecía que en cualquier instante se saldrían de sus cuencas.

- ¡¿Qué Hermione anda en que?! – exclamó escandalizado.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Una pareja caminaba dubitativamente por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo... mirando a su alrededor...tratando de encontrar algo familiar en el lugar...

- Creo que nos perdimos – sentenció Theodore negando lentamente con la cabeza – Lo siento...

- No importa, puedo ir a la próxima – tranquilizó Luna sonriente – No te preocupes.

- Si importa y si me preocupo. Te ilusionaba mucho ir a esa clase... Si no hubiera tratado de tomar un estúpido atajo ahora estarías de lo más feliz bailando... – dijo apenado, auto regalándose una palmada en la frente

- Oye, de verdad que no es para tanto... además, mientras esté contigo... soy feliz – dijo ella tomando su brazo y apoyando la cabeza tiernamente en su hombro.

- ¿Aunque tenga la coordinación de un Troll con epilepsia?

- Claro... ¿Nunca te he dicho que los Troll con epilepsia son mis favoritos? - el sonrió ampliamente con la respuesta – Además, yo tampoco soy un cisne que digamos...

- Para mi tu eres mejor que cualquier cisne – interrumpió acariciando su mejilla arrebolada - ¡Uy! Ahora no solo soy un Troll con epilepsia... sino que también soy un Troll con epilepsia, siútico y rosado.

Luna carcajeó ante tal ocurrencia, y luego le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- No seas tonto...

- ¿Troll con epilepsia, siútico, rosado y tonto? Uff...estoy mal... ¿Qué haces conmigo mujer? - bromeó sonriendo, formando dos margaritas en sus mejillas que a la rubia le parecieron excesivamente adorables.

- No tengo la menor idea... a decir verdad, nadie lo entiende...- esbozó con tristeza

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó seriamente.

- A nada en particular... olvídalo... – respondió nerviosa por su desliz.

- No. Dime – demandó mirándola fijamente. – No me muevo hasta que lo hagas.- amenazó plantandose en pleno camino.

- Verás... en mi casa, nadie cree que merezco estar contigo... dicen que te hechicé con un filtro amoroso... así que me molestan... me esconden las cosas...me empujan...y eso...

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó furioso. - ¿Te injurian y te molestan?

- Bueno... ya no me molestan de frente después del escarmiento que les dio Draco... ahora solo hablan a mis espaldas...

- ¿Draco sabía de esto? – masculló apretando los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos completamente blancos - ¡Porqué no me dijo nada!

- ¡No te enojes con él! – exclamó angustiada - ¡Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera!

- ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste?!

- ¡No quería preocuparte por algo sin importancia!

- ¿Por algo sin importancia? ¿Por algo sin importancia? – repitió exasperado – Luna...NADIE, ¿me escuchas?, NADIE te hace eso sin recibir su merecido.

- ¡Por favor no hagas nada! – gimió la muchacha - Ya Draco las ahuyentó... de verdad... si hablan estupideces no me importan...por favor no hagas nada...va a ser peor... por favor...

El castaño cerró los ojos... inhaló y exhaló profundamente tratando de buscar la calma interior... normalmente su personalidad era pacífica, y solo se veía perturbada cuando escaseaba la comida...sin embargo... algo que lo enfurecía... que sacaba su "lado oscuro y malvado"...era que se metieran con sus seres queridos...eso para él era intocable... sagrado...

Trató de quitarse la ira interior y no perturbar más a su novia...era lo que menos necesitaba ella en esos momentos...

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – dijo finalmente

- ¿Qué? – esbozó sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

- Ya que te perdiste la clase de Pansy, te mereces una indemnización... ¿Te arriesgas a bailar conmigo? Puedes terminar gravemente herida... con múltiples pisotones y un par de dedos fracturados...

- Me arriesgo – se apresuró a contestar aliviada – Pero no hay música...

- Eso es lo de menos ¿para que existe la voz? – replicó encogiéndose de hombros – Señorita... ¿me daría el placer de bailar conmigo? – preguntó realizando una exagerada reverencia.

- Por supuesto señor.- contestó ella, reverenciando también - Siempre y cuando solo baile conmigo.

- Delo por hecho.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llevaban minutos en aquel beso... que comenzó de a poco a subir de intensidad hasta volverse completamente apasionado e irrefrenable...

Sus lenguas danzaban sincronizadamente...mientras que sus manos recorrían sus respectivos contornos con desesperación... olvidando que se encontraban en un lugar público y que en cualquier momento podían ser sorprendidos por algún profesor o alumno.

Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados... pintados de rojo a causa de los constantes mordiscos que sin pensar se daban... Draco sabía muy bien sus límites...y tenía conciencia que si seguían así eso terminaría muy mal...o bien, dependiendo del punto de vista...

Con delicadeza la separó por los hombros, apoyando su frente con la de ella... mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aire en sus pulmones...

- ¿Sabias que tienes siete pecas en la espalda? – susurró seductoramente.

- ¿Las contaste? – inquirió sorprendida.

- Si. Mientras dormías – confesó jugando con un bucle entre los dedos - Tres en el omoplato izquierdo, uno en el derecho, otro justo al medio de tu espina dorsal, y dos en la parte baja... a la altura de las caderas.

- Vaya...- esbozó tratando de recordar respirar.

- Pero ahora que lo pienso...quizás me equivoqué y se me escapó una – chasqueó la lengua falsamente decepcionado y agregó – Lamentablemente me veré obligado a contarlas de nuevo.

Hermione sintió como los calores se le subían a las mejillas..._**¿cómo cresta siempre logra aturdirme? No, no es justo...**_pensó mientras su cuerpo tenía leves espasmos por la cercanía del rubio a su cuello... sintiendo como comenzaba a besarlo tortuosamente... como su aliento chocaba contra su piel...

- Estamos en pleno pasillo _Malfoy_... – recordó... aunque dicha advertencia iba más para ella misma que para él.

- ¿Volvimos a los apellidos _Granger_?– siseó maliciosamente.- ¿Así te gusta jugar? – preguntó aprisionando con fuerza sus caderas, sin dejar de succionar y morder provocativamente su cuello – No me molestaría cumplir tus fantasías... dime que se te ofrece...

- ¡Malfoy! – regañó falsamente, temiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón se escapara de su pecho, o sencillamente, tuviera un paro cardio-respiratorio..

- ¿Mmmm?

- Para... ¿Quieres que me muera acá mismo? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados... disfrutando cada descarga eléctrica que el rubio la hacía sentir.

- Si es de placer no veo el problema – susurró subiendo hasta su lóbulo para darle una pequeña mordida.

- Ya... – musitó completamente mareada.

Una fingida tos los sacó de su estado de hipnosis, separándose bruscamente el uno del otro... mostrándose completamente despeinados y colorados por la excitación.

- ¿Molesto? – dijo Alexander con una falseada inocencia – Necesito hablar con ustedes.

- ¿No puede ser en otro momento? No eres muy oportuno que digamos... – espetó Draco ceñudo.

- A decir verdad yo puedo esperar...es Pansy la que no puede...

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó llevándose una mano a los cabellos - ¡Se me había olvidado por completo!

- Puedo notarlo – soltó el pelinegro rodando los ojos – Pero aprovechando que no podrán seguir en "lo suyo" me gustaría mostrarles esto – dijo estirándoles el pergamino.

- ¿Una sesión fotográfica? – inquirió Hermione sorprendida al leer

- Así es... al parecer estamos a un paso de hacernos famosos – dijo con una amplia sonrisa diplomatica. – En fin... yo que tu, corro de vuelta al salón de música...si no quieres morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa claro está...

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó el rubio – A las nueve, sala de los menesteres – dijo antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a la clase.

- ¡Hey! Yo no quería saber eso – reclamó el cuervo ceñudo – Y tu quítate esa sonrisa boba... mira que estás demasiado obvia y Potter no podrá soportarlo.

- ¿Harry?

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El fuego crepitaba salvajemente en aquella vieja y elegante chimenea... La danza de sus llamas era observada por un hombre pálido de rostro afilado, con largos cabellos rubios y una expresión pensativa.

De alguna manera lo sabía... sabía que pronto vendrían por él... _**¿Qué decisión tomaría?**_ Ya no estaba seguro...después de la última guerra no estaba convencido de arriesgar una vez más a su familia... a pesar de que sus ideales oscuros seguían tan intactos como en sus años de juventud.

- Hola Lucius, tanto tiempo...

_**Mierda...fue demasiado pronto **_pensó tomándose su tiempo para responder.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió agresivamente

- ¡Que rudos tus modales! ¿Así es la forma de recibir a un viejo amigo de la familia? – espeto la voz con sorna.

- Era amigo de tu padre y él está muerto – contestó secamente – Así que dime lo que quieres y lárgate.

- Venía por dos motivos. Dos preguntas. – continuó tranquilamente el joven, obviando la tensión del ambiente - ¿Sabes en que anda tu hijo estos últimos días?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno, si yo fuera tú, me gustaría saber que mi único heredero está ensuciando mi apellido con una sangre sucia...

- ¿Qué? – esbozó sorprendido

- Como lo oyes...y no es con cualquier sangre sucia... es con Granger, la mano derecha de Potter...

- ¿Y para eso te tomaste la molestia de visitarnos? – inquirió enarcando las cejas - No sabía que te importaba tanto la vida amorosa de mi hijo, pero te lo agradezco, ya tomaré cartas en el asunto...sin embargo, podrías haber enviado una lechuza...

- Una lechuza no sirve para mi otra pregunta...- interrumpió el muchacho

- Suéltala de una buena vez – espetó fastidiado

- ¿A quien pertenece tu lealtad querido Lucius?

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- Te tardaste – soltó Draco al sentir la puerta abrirse, mientras tocaba con talento aquel piano de cola.

- Lo siento, debía pasar a la biblioteca antes y...

- ¿Los libros son más importantes que yo? – interrumpió parando la música abruptamente.

- ¡No! Lo que sucede es que...

- Tranquilízate, no te angusties...estaba bromeando – dijo mientras se levantaba del banquillo y caminaba lentamente en su dirección – Aunque debo admitir que ya me estaba empezando a desesperar – agregó acariciando con la yema de los dedos su brazo – De hecho... he estado todo el bendito día aguantándome los deseos de brincarte encima...

- ¿Ah si? – esbozó tratando de parecer tranquila.

- Si...pero aún así me comporté ¿no? Soy un buen niño...exijo mi premio – susurró rozándole los labios, antes de apropiarse de ellos por completo... sin preludios ni más advertencias.

Fue en ese momento que comenzó la perdición de cierta castaña... que no dudó ni un segundo en caer ante la tentación...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llevaba horas mirando el lago... solo... acompañado exclusivamente por sus recuerdos y amarguras... por la sensación de derrota y culpabilidad...Su hermana tenía razón..._¿En que momento se había vuelto un completo idiota? ¿Alguien capaz de herir a diestra y a siniestra sin pensar en las consecuencias? _Definitivamente estaba envuelto en un círculo vicioso de autodestrucción...

La melancolía fue llenando su corazón de aquellos buenos momentos... de aquellos años de amistad firme y leal, donde el ahora famoso trío dorado no era sino tres pequeños de once años, dispuestos a sacrificarse el uno por el otro... Una amistad forjada por estar siempre en las buenas y en las malas... donde las peleas existían, claro, pero nunca eran lo suficientemente grandes como para opacar el gran cariño que se tenían...

Debía aceptarlo de una buena vez...

El mismo había propiciado la ruptura con el amor de su vida... y ahora... si no quería perderla como amiga también, debía enmendar lo hecho...debía sobreponerse a sus sentimientos y buscar dentro de su ser aquél cariño de hermano que alguna vez le tuvo... debía disculparse, y obrar en dirección a su perdón...

Quizás algún día el destino volvería a unirlos... quizás no...

Pero estaba decidido. Quería a Hermione Granger dentro de su vida... no podía imaginarse sin su compañía... aunque no fuera de la manera que el hubiera deseado...

Se levantó y limpió su pantalón de la clorofila _**¿Dónde estará?.**_

Ya estaba bastante oscuro, y decidió que lo mejor era volver a la sala común...probablemente la castaña ya se encontraba en aquel lugar, escondida tras de un libro, como cada noche antes de dormir...

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba tenía la latente sensación de persecución... ¿Paranoia? No lo sabía, pero con cada paso el sentimiento iba empeorando...

- ¡_Lumus!_ – conjuró haciendo aparecer una diminuta luz en la punta de su varita, moviéndola en todas direcciones - ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó algo nervioso

El silencio era aterrador, pues a pesar de no emitir ruido, Ron estaba seguro que alguien más se encontraba en aquél desierto pasillo, observándolo desde las sombras...

- ¡Muéstrate cobarde! – gritó una vez más mientras sus orbes azules revoloteaban por el lugar.

- ¿Cobarde? – siseó una voz ofendida, avanzando hacia la luz para dejarse ver.

- ¿Usted? – inquirió sorprendido. - ¿Qué... que... que desea?

- No te gustará saberlo... – esbozó la persona jugando con la varita entre sus dedos – Verás, mi intención no era hacer algo muy escandaloso...ya sabes... atacarte de sorpresa no sería tan doloroso... pero veo que te gusta hacerte el valiente... como todos los estúpidos de tu casa.

- ¿Atacarme?...Pero...pero...¿Porqué?

- Porque esos son los métodos... _¡Crucio!_

Una luz roja salió disparada de la varita del sujeto y lo impacto de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor en el piso... A duras penas, dirigió su mirada a su atacante, quien lo observaba impasible, mientras seguía apuntándolo firmemente con su varita...con una mueca de satisfacción enfermiza en el rostro...

Trató de no gritar... trató...pero ya estaba sangrando su lengua de tanto morderla...

El dolor era impresionante... como miles de dagas atravesándose por todo su cuerpo... como si sus huesos estuvieran a punto de partirse en dos...

La visión se tornó borrosa... luego la respiración estaba siendo dificultosa...

Y cuando menos se lo esperó...todo se fue a negro...


	46. Chapter 45

**Hola!! Su abogada poco seria favorita volvió!**

Aunque está algo preocupada porque el capítulo anterior recibió muy pocos reviews en comparación al resto...¿Estaré wateando señor juez?

En fin, un ataque tarantinesco que me dio, este capítulo estará algo sorpresivo... ojalá no me lleguen muchos tomatazos por él...

**Respondiendo Reviews!: Beautifly **(jajajaja, ahora verás quien lo atacó! De hecho...va quedar un caos que ni te explico! Saludos!) **Arrayan **(no me condenes por mis atrasos...hago todo lo que puedo!! A veces tengo los ojos como líneas por tratar de actualizar del día que me comprometí...snif...no seas malita UU. Que bueno que a tus tres personalidades les haya gustado tres escenas distintas... se nota que tienen diversos gustos y no son copionas entre si. Con respecto a la primera condena, ¡no te preocupes! Tenía presupuestado hacer un fic Theo/Luna, pero un oneshoot, nada muy largo. En relación a la segunda...!Me muero si vivo en eterno verano! Y si me muero no puedo seguir escribiendo...ERGO, no te conviene P. Abrazos multicolores!) **Karix **(Amiga mía del alma, colapsadora de tesistas wuanchunfleros que te cagan la siquis... ¡No te preocupes! Todo saldrá bien y los aturdirás con la media senda patada PEEC airlines.. aparecerá un gran K.O. y un "You win"... cambiando de tema... creo que ahora me tocará correr barnechea abajo... ¡no me pegues! ¡Te quiero!) **Karyta **(Siii! Que bueno que recapacitó y le funcionaron las pocas neuronas! El problema es que justo se lo cargaron!!. Nope, los padres de Draco no estaban muertos, de hecho en un capítulo – antes de irse de vacaciones de invierno – le manda una lechuza a la mamá. Saludos! Ahhh y no te mueras de la emoción) **Petalo Vj **(Que bueno que te gustara! Lo peor de lo de ron es que justo se iba a redimir... ¬¬) **Ailei chan **(Aquí te traigo la continuación... no desesperes!) **Lucy Redfield **(Ahora se viene muchas más intrigas...prepárate! y gracias por el animo para mis audiencias) **Marta 04 **(Ahora verás quien ataca a ron! Saludos!) **Iamalonefordanny **(jajaja, no te preocupes! Cuando pueda se desquita con un review más largo. Se le agradece montones que siempre deje saluditos. Que estés bien!) **Embercita **(Colega, no he matado a ron – aún – jejeje, así que la JK no me vendrá a penar por las noches!!. Espero que podamos tomar ese cafecito pronto. Así jugoseamos en vivo y en directo XD) **Kunii **(jajaja morí con "ojitos gay" jajajajajaja. Es muy buen sobrenombre! Hey! Ron justo fue crucionado cuando iba a arreglar el pastelazo que se mandó...si tendrá mala suerte ese muchacho...Y bueno, me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos! Se agradece tu opinión n.n. Saludos cósmicos!) **Luna **(¿Cuál era tu teoría? Me gustaría saberla...y si...son unos animales!! Bueno, después de tanto tiempo aguantándose, cuando llegaron a los "que hubo" ya no tenía fundamento aguantarse...ya quisiera ser yo!! jeje) **María **(Hermanita pequeña adoptacionada y estresada por el cole. Eso, lo de tu profesor de física, es un clásico...cuando uno más estudia...no vienen!! Y aunque igual uno disfruta conversando la hora libre, te da un poco de rabia haber perdido tanto tiempo estudiando!... por otro lado...¿Te vas a Italia chiquilla revoltosa? Yo no te he dado permiso... ¬¬...bueno ya, pero solo porque soy muy buena onda... mándame un regalo si? Yo moriría por conocer Europa! Cuando vaya...si es que kamizama me lo permite, te daré una visita y me comeré todo lo que haya en tu refrigerador!! Saludos y te quiero!) **Afri Potter **(¿De maravilla? Gracias! Que bueno que te guste al igual que los otros... este es como mi primogénito y le tengo harto cariño por eso. Saludos y gracias!) **Lucy C Evans **(

Un saludo general para el resto de los lectores

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Trató de no gritar... trató...pero ya estaba sangrando su lengua de tanto morderla..._

_El dolor era impresionante... como miles de dagas atravesándose por todo su cuerpo... como si sus huesos estuvieran a punto de partirse en dos..._

_La visión se tornó borrosa... luego la respiración estaba siendo dificultosa..._

_Y cuando menos se lo esperó...todo se fue a negro..._

**45.-**

_Corría a más no poder, pero sentía que a penas avanzaba un par de metros... sus pies descalzos estaban magullados por las rocas del camino, y sus piernas rasmilladas a causa de la vegetación... de sus ojos caían cientos de lagrimas y su pelo estaba sucio y enredado... _

_Exhausta, paró un momento para llenar sus pulmones de aire, apoyando ambas palmas sobre sus rodillas... su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente mientras que su corazón gritaba por auxilio..._

_- Donde estás... donde estás... – musitó entre hipidos, sintiéndose miserable en aquel macabro y solitario lugar. _

_El frío comenzó a calar sus huesos y de su aliento salía un pequeño vapor... sus piernas ya no se sostenían, y cayó sobre si misma, abrazándose para mantener algo de calor..._

_- ¡Dónde estás! – gritó desesperada, mirando en todas direcciones con anhelo - ¡Dónde estás! ¡Regresa! ¡Contesta!_

_El silencio era angustiante, y la oscuridad cada vez más intensa... solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada y el rugir del viento, que hacía bailar aquellos altos y delgados árboles que amenazaban en cualquier momento caer sobre ella..._

_- ¡Draco! ¡Vuelve! – chilló desgarrándose la voz en el acto – No me dejes... no me abandones..._

Despertó sobresaltada, sentándose tan rápidamente sobre aquella cama que todo comenzó a girar en su cabeza...se llevó una mano a su frente y cerró los ojos tratando de volver a la normalidad... _**por favor...que todo deje de moverse...**_pidió aguantando la sensación de mareo...

El súbito recuerdo de su angustiante sueño la hizo girar su cabeza tan rápido que creyó que se había dislocado el cuello... pero no importó, necesitaba asegurarse que aún seguía con ella...

Una leve brisa de alivio se coló por sus entrañas... pues ahí se encontraba él, durmiendo plácidamente de espaldas... con sus cabellos tapándole ordenadamente los párpados... y con el torso desnudo que a penas reflejaba su respiración... tan quieto como una estatua.

Ladeo un poco el rostro para observarlo mejor, emitiendo un leve suspiro con el panorama... ¿Cómo lo hacía para verse tan angelical mientras dormía? Su piel era suave y nívea... sus rasgos finos y perfectos... no se sorprendería en lo absoluto si en cualquier momento de su espalda salían plumas...

A pesar de verlo a su lado, la sensación de angustia continuaba en su corazón, y como una pequeña asustadiza, se acurrucó en el cuerpo del rubio, abrazándolo con firmeza como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer...

Él sonrió deliciosamente entre sueños al sentir el contacto... y ella tuvo aún más miedo de perderlo...¿qué haría sin él? ¿si un día la abandonaba? ¿o le sucedía algo?... el solo pensarlo le provocaba pánico...

- Draco...Draco... – susurró acariciándole el abdomen en movimientos circulares – Draco...

- ¿Mmmm? – esbozó semi conciente, estirando sus músculos.

- No me dejes.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió extrañado despertando de golpe, tratando de enfocar con la vista a la castaña.

- No me dejes – repitió en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Pero que leseras estás hablando? – preguntó divertido cruzándole sus brazos por detrás de la espalda - ¿De donde sacaste que te iba a dejar?

- Tuve una horrible pesadilla... te buscaba... te buscaba...y no te encontraba... – murmuró evitando su mirada... se sentía tremendamente estúpida por aquel infantil comportamiento...pero no podía evitarlo...la tristeza que la embargaba era aún mayor que su orgullo ...

El tomó con suavidad su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos... el color gris de su iris se volvió más claro y brillante, tratando de irradiar confianza.

- Fue solo un sueño... jamás te podrás librar de mi – soltó con seguridad, depositándole un tierno beso en los labios – Así que mejor te acostumbras a que te acose por la eternidad...

- Eso lo dices ahora... no sabes si más adelante seguirás sintiéndote igual... – interrumpió ella, percibiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de agua... lista a derramarse al primer pestañeo.

El rubio rodó colocándose encima de la muchacha, haciendo contacto directo con su piel... aplastándola lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera sentirlo sin asfixiarse...

Como aquella vez en el lago... cuando ambos confesaron sus sentimientos... comenzó a acariciar su rostro con la punta de la nariz, de una manera tan cariñosa que se llevó todas sus inseguridades del cuerpo, dejándola con un agradable sentimiento de paz en el pecho...

- No sabes lo que dices Hermione – aseguró con dulzura – Jamás dejaré de sentir esto por ti...Y si alguna vez llegamos a separarnos, por cualquier motivo que sea, ten por seguro que pensaré constantemente en mi adorable, cabezota e insegura sabelotodo...- se detuvo unos instantes con un aire pensativo y prosiguió con una sonrisa seductora.- ¿Sabes? Al final me había equivocado...

- ¿En que? – preguntó extrañada y colorada... estaba segura que sus hormonas nunca se acostumbrarían a los encantos de Draco.

- Tienes ocho lunares, no siete – contestó alzando una ceja – Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en contarlos de nuevo... tu sabes... a un Malfoy no le gustan los errores...- agregó con sorna

- Cuéntalos cuantas veces quieras... – jadeó tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo en un beso apasionado...

Dejándose llevar...

Aprovechando el presente...

Por miedo al futuro...

y no sabía cuan acertados eran sus temores...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ron no había vuelto a la habitación aquella noche, y cierto pelinegro con una cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba preocupado... no lo había visto desde el desayuno del día anterior, y su última interacción con el pelirrojo no había sido de lo más amistosa... _**¿Dónde diablos te metiste? **_se preguntó ansioso, como si oliera que algo no estaba bien...

De su baúl extrajo el mapa merodeador, no muy seguro de que era lo correcto... pero su inquietud era mayor a su sentido de la privacidad del prójimo...

_- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas _– conjuró, logrando que de aquel pergamino en blanco se tiñeran pasillos, pasadizos, aulas y habitaciones.

Se tardó varios minutos en encontrarlo...y cuando lo hizo su corazón paró de bombear sangre... _**La enfermería...**_se dijo con los ojos como platos, y sin pensarlo, bajó corriendo a la sala común.

- Tráeme a Ginny y a Hermione, ¡Pronto! – ordenó a una muchacha de primer año que se encontraba por ahí, quien luego de tragar el susto, trotó escaleras arriba a la habitación de chicas, volviendo a los pocos minutos solo con la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- No tengo idea – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Demonios... – masculló, quitándose los anteojos para masajearse el puente de la nariz – Gin... por favor no te vayas a alterar pero...

- ¿Pero? – inquirió extrañada.

- Ron no volvió anoche... se encuentra en estos momentos en la enfermería...

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló dibujando en su cara una mueca de terror – Entonces que esperamos... ¡Vamos a ver que le sucedió! – exclamó antes de salir corriendo como si el diablo le estuviera pisando los talones - ¿Cómo... lo... supiste? – jadeó en el camino.

- Lo vi en el mapa merodeador...

- ¿No te parece raro que nadie nos haya avisado? – inquirió sospechosamente

- Algo malo está sucediendo...y no tienen el valor de informarlo...- contestó frustrado... ya que el menos que nadie quería verse envuelto en otra guerra...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

"**Hermione... **

**A penas recibas esta carta, ven a la enfermería...**

**Harry."**

El corazón de la castaña se paralizó..._**¿Porqué aquél mensaje tan telegráfico?**_ de seguro había algo muy grave detrás de aquel pergamino, pues su mejor amigo solía ser muy críptico cuando algo le preocupaba... y desde la derrota de Voldemort que no lo había visto de ese modo...

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Draco asomándose semidesnudo por detrás de su hombro - ¿La enfermería? ¿Qué diablos hace Potter allá?

- Te...te...tengo que ir - balbuceó moviendo nerviosamente la cabeza.

- Te acompaño.

Con una rapidez inusitada, terminó de vestirse y ambos salieron disparados en dirección al lugar...

Hermione tremendamente alarmada por la situación... Draco tremendamente inquieto por ella...

Cuando entraron, la mirada de la castaña se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose en una silueta que yacía en una blanca camilla... tan inmóvil como un muerto...

- ¡Ron! – gimió ella, abalanzándose sobre la camilla del pelirrojo - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?

- Fue atacado – informó robóticamente Harry – Al parecer, lo torturaron con _crucios _hasta la inconciencia... – la muchacha se tapó la boca de la sorpresa - La señora Pomfrey me dijo que en unos minutos lo trasladan a San Mungo... no hay los suficientes implementos para atenderlo aquí...

- ¡Pero como nadie nos avisó! – exclamó enfurecida

- Porqué querían ocultárnoslo... yo lo supe de casualidad. – contestó el pelinegro – Al igual que nos ocultaron lo de Krum...

- ¿Víktor fue atacado? – el asintió - ¡Oh por merlín! ¡¿Que demonios está pasando?!

- Hermione... lo siento pero tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor – sentenció el pelinegro con cara decidida.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya era tercera vez que recorría aquel pasillo, pero aún no habían ni rastros de su excéntrico castaño... era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, y en cierta medida, aquella situación le estaba dando mala espina...

- ¡Luna! - escuchó a sus espaldas...era Neville quien la llamaba, con una expresión que la hizo pensar lo peor.

- ¿Qué ocurre Nev? ¿Pasó algo? – inquirió con un dejo de temor en la voz.

- Ron... fue atacado... acaban de llevárselo a San Mungo...

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero... cómo?

- No tengo la menor idea...no me atreví a preguntar...si vieras como están los demás...- suspiró apenado.- Sólo sé que fue víctima del maleficio _crucio..._

- ¿Y está bien él?

- Al parecer sin peligro de muerte...pero no sabemos como quedó su estabilidad mental...- explicó con tristeza en los ojos...recordando fugazmente la imagen de sus padres.

- Demonios... ¿Has visto a Theo? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Qué?- esbozó desconcertado por el radical cambio de tema.

- Theodore Nott. ¿Lo has visto? – insistió

- No.

- Gracias Nev...si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando...

_**Está bien...está bien...**_se trató de auto convencer... pero no supo porqué no podía lograrlo...La situación de Ron había alertado todos sus sentidos...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? – preguntó aquella metálica voz mientras fijaba sus ojos taladrantes en su interlocutor.

- Excelente- aseguró él con una sonrisa maquiavélica– Ayer por la noche ataqué al traidor a la sangre... y hoy por la mañana, con todo el barullo que se formó, me hice de los otros dos de la lista...ahora se encuentran en las mazmorras, aún inconscientes...no fueron fáciles de atrapar... pero se los traje tal cual los pidió...

- Perfecto mi joven aprendiz...eres más capaz de lo que pensaba... – siseó levantándose de su amplio sillón de cuero negro.- Ahora te tengo un nuevo encargo.

- Lo que diga son órdenes – dijo él con una reverencia pomposa

- Quiero que me lo traigas...hoy.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si...y deshazte de aquella impura...su muerte servirá como advertencia – dictaminó con un brillo rojizo en los ojos.

- Como usted ordene.

- Eso sí...tortúrala antes...quiero que sufra...que se retuerza en el suelo y llore por perdón...¿está claro? Si es posible, quiero su cabeza arriba de la chimenea.

- Será un placer.- contestó maliciosamente, girando sobre sus talones para desaparecer.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Gruñó molesto... ¡Jamás en su vida lo habían dejado plantado! Ni siquiera una nota se dignó a enviarle la despreocupada de su novia... ¡Y el que le tenía un regalo por su cumple mes!

Hace media hora que estaba sentado en el lugar acordado, sin moverse ningún centímetro, y ni muestras de vida le había dando Pansy..._**¿Dónde te metiste? **_se preguntó ceñudo... _**De seguro me cambió por algún baile...como siempre...**_agregó sentidamente, tratando de concentrarse en aquel roñoso libro de artimancia que traía entre manos.

- Disculpa – dijo una tímida voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Has visto a Theo?

- No Luna...no lo he visto – respondió suspirando - ¿Tu has visto a Pansy?

- Tampoco – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. – Si lo ves...¿Le dices que lo estoy buscando?

- Claro...- dijo él con solemnidad - ¿Tu le podrías decir que la sigo esperando?

- Cuenta con ello.

La vio alejarse y resopló resignado..._**¿dónde te metiste? **_se preguntó nuevamente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya se había escondido el sol y la luna se erguía en el cielo nuevamente... aunque no pululaban estrellas a su alrededor...

Caminaban a paso lento de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, sumidos en el más absoluto silencio... Draco la iba a dejar al cuadro de la señora gorda a pesar de la insistencia de la castaña de que no era necesario...que sabía cuidarse sola... pero él no se podía arriesgar...menos ahora...

La situación se había vuelto peligrosa y el estado de ánimo de su novia era depresivo por no decir decadente... sus reflejos probablemente estarían disminuidos así como sus capacidades de combate... definitivamente, en esos minutos, no podía cuidar ni siquiera a su feo gato...

Como no sabía que decir para calmar su amargura, tomó con delicadeza su mano derecha tratando de trasmitirle algo de calor...pero ella se soltó con la misma delicadeza, indicando que nada podía hacer por ella... que en esos momentos le apetecía estar sola...

No es que fuera un insensible y que la situación de Weasley le importara un carajo...no... pero tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente, como la seguridad de sus seres queridos...la seguridad de ella...

De pronto, una gran estela de humo les dificultó el campo visual... pero no necesitaban de sus ojos para asegurarse de que no estaban solos... una presencia helada y amarga los acompañaba... una presencia extremadamente peligrosa y poderosa.

La Gryffindor sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia atrás por la cintura, tapándole la boca para evitar cualquier intento de socorro...

- Suelta la varita – susurró una voz en el oído de Hermione, mientras sentía como un trozo de madera se le estaba incrustando en el cuello – No hables si no quieres morir...

- ¿Hermione? – esbozó Draco tratando de localizarla, moviendo sus manos a tientas desesperado - ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás?

- No hables... – ordenó la voz nuevamente, ejerciendo más presión sobre su cuello... logrando arrancar un gemido de sus labios.

La espesa niebla fue disipándose lentamente, dejando a la vista una horrible escena...

Jean Paul Saunier, vestido completamente de negro de pies a cabeza, tenía atrapada por la espalda a la leona, sepultándole con fiereza su varita, con la mirada enloquecida y una sonrisa espantosa...

A su lado, se encontraba su pequeña y bella hermana, observándolo atentamente con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro...

- ¡Suéltala maldito! – vociferó fuera de sí, poblando su frente de tenues arrugas.

- Sigue acercándote y ella muere – contestó él con una tranquilidad perturbadora. – Sabes que no me molestaría erradicar del mundo a esta desagradable impura.

- Draco... tranquilízate... vamos a hablar – dijo Sophie tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes! ¡Suéltenla de inmediato o no respondo! – gritó moviendo su varita entre los hermanos, indeciso sobre quien atacar primero.

- ¿Podrías dejar de chillar como un histérico? – espetó Jean Paul ceñudo – Aprende a callar Malfoy...así quizás ganes unos minutos más de vida para tu asquerosa sangre sucia.

Draco palideció aún más de lo que su piel naturalmente era... sintiéndose impotente ante aquellos dos franchutes abusadores y cobardes... ¿Cómo podía desarmarlos sin lastimarla también a ella? Era imposible...debía buscar otra solución... en esas circunstancias no podía recurrir a la violencia...no debía arriesgarla...

- ¿Quieres que la soltemos? – dijo finalmente la pelinegra incómoda con el repentino silencio – La suelto con una condición.

- Sabes que esas no son las órdenes – atajó su acompañante.

- ¿Quieres o no? – insistió ella obviando sus palabras de su hermano.

- Si...- contestó desconfiadamente el rubio.

- Entonces bésame.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – chilló Hermione olvidando lo delicada de su situación, y que su vida pendía de un hilo.

- ¡Ay por favor no seas alharaca! – exclamó disgustada la muchacha – No estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo.

- ¡Cómo que no! – replicó la castaña roja de furia - ¡No puedes obligarlo a eso!

- No lo estoy obligando – puntualizó Sophie – Sólo estoy ofreciendo un trueque... tu libertad por un beso.

- Si piensas que se prestará para tus caprichos...

- Lo haré - sentenció el Sly, evitando mirar la desencajada cara de su novia, que se había quedado con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡No!- protestó

- No te metas Hermione...no pienso dejar que te toquen un solo pelo...

- ¡Ay que tierno! – soltó sarcásticamente Jean - ¿Me dan permiso para vomitar?

- Cierra el pico idiota– replicó molesto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? – inquirió impaciente la pelinegra... el muchacho asintió logrando sacarle una sonrisa boba – Pero antes, tira la varita hacia mi hermano... no soy tan estúpida como para arriesgarme.

Draco resopló resignado e hizo lo ordenado... lanzando su varita justo en las manos del imbécil de Saunier...

Luego se acercó a la mortífaga, quien al ver su proximidad, cerró los ojos para recibir lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado... Con asco, él unió sus labios a los de ella, en un beso que no duró más de cinco segundos...

- Mmmm...- esbozó abriendo lentamente los ojos – No. Lo siento. El trato se cancela.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió furioso - ¡Mentirosa! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

- ¿Mentirosa yo? – preguntó ofendida – Tu eres el mentiroso Draco Malfoy... ¿Le llamas a eso un beso? Por favor, un elfo doméstico podría hacerlo mejor...me decepcionas...

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Quiero que me beses, pero de verdad...como la besas a ella – indicó la muchacha apuntando directamente a la castaña – Si piensas que me voy a conformar con esa patética demostración estás muy equivocado...

- Cómo quieras... – gruñó fastidiado

Deslizó una mano detrás de la cintura de la pelinegra, y con violencia, la apegó a su cuerpo, logrando sonrosarla con solo dicho movimiento...luego, posó su otra mano en la nuca, aprisionándola sin salida, dificultándole la respiración, dejándola completamente aturdida y a su merced...

Hermione sintió que se moría por dentro al ver como se desarrollaban los hechos... tenía ganas de brincar sobre esa perra y azotar su cabeza contra el suelo, hasta que la única neurona de su cerebro saliera por una gran abertura de su intento de cráneo... pero como sus deseos eran imposibles...cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara... tratando de pensar cosas felices...sin éxito...

El rubio se apropió de la boca de la mortia quien se abandonó como una muñeca de trapo ante los encantos del muchacho, que la besó con pasión y agresividad...con una brutalidad que sólo conseguía excitarla más, al punto que pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría...

Con un último mordisco la liberó...dejándola mareada e hiperventilada... respirando agitadamente con las mejillas de un brillante fucsia.

- ¿Ahora si? – gruñó nuevamente Draco, con una mirada asesina y el ceño fruncido.

- Ahora sí - esbozó aturdida, mientras se tocaba los labios con la yema de los dedos – Muy bien. Suéltala Jean

- ¿Qué? – inquirió molesto el francés – Sabes que nuestras ordenes son distintas.

- Pero hice una promesa, y yo cumplo mi palabra – replicó ella.

- Cómo quieras...- espetó él soltando a la leona. – Pero no puedo protegerte todo el tiempo... además, fue tu promesa, no la mía...es mi deber asesinarla, tarde o temprano...

- Por hoy será tarde – sentenció la pelinegra.

De un movimiento de varita, Sophie ató de manos y pies a la castaña, y le colocó un hechizo de mudez temporal, para que no pudiera clamar por ayuda mientras lograba sus propósitos.

- Listo – dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora nos vamos – agregó colgándose del brazo del muchacho.

- ¿Quién dijo que iría contigo? – dijo soltándose del agarre con agresividad.

- Oh... eres tan inocente... – esbozó maliciosamente - ¿Tu crees que todo era tan sencillo? Te dije que la dejaría libre a ella...no a ti

- No iré ni a la esquina contigo... no importa lo que me digas – replicó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó jugando con su varita de una manera aterradora – Dime Draco...¿Cómo están tus amigos? – el rostro del muchacho se heló - ¿Porqué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso no sabes como están? ...o mejor dicho... ¿dónde están?

- ¡Que les han hecho! – vociferó rojo de furia, apretando con fuerza ambos puños... enterrándose las uñas en las palmas.

- Aún nada cariño, aún nada – contestó sonriente – Pero están esperando a que te unas con ellos... Te extrañan Draco...o te extrañarán...cuando vuelvan a estar concientes claro está...

- Malditos... – masculló iracundo – Esta bien, iré.

Hermione lo vio partir a medias, pues sus ojos estaban borrosos a causa de las lágrimas... por más que quiso gritarle que no la abandonara, que no la dejara, que cumpliera su promesa, no pudo... solo logró morderse la lengua al intentarlo, pues el hechizo le apretaba la boca dolorosamente...

_**Por favor...no te vayas...**_sollozó amargamente...sobretodo al ver como el rubio se volteaba una última vez antes de desaparecer...con una mirada triste y desesperanzada...


	47. Chapter 46

**No mucho que decir... **soy un zombie! Ahora me estoy tomando un café para tratar de despertar, entre la redacción de un acuerdo completo y suficiente para un divorcio...uf!. Por mi estaría todo el día escribiendo fics xD. Siento que esté más cortito que de costumbre, pero es lo que hay n.n

**Respondiendo reviews!: Makarva **(Siiii! Las cosas pasan rápido porque lo malo nunca se espera!!. ¿el final se acerca? No sé... te mentiría si te dijera cuantos capítulos quedan ya que aún no lo tengo claro... saludos y gracias por tu constante apoyo!) **Karix **(Pequeña karen de manjar con maní... gracias por no asesinarme ni hacerme correr lo barnechea abajo... mis pobres patitas no lo hubieran resistido... Me imagino lo que sufriste con esa escena de la 1,...2...3... de saunier... ¡yo también me la sufrí escribiéndola! Pero no me puedes pedir que no me ponga tarantella, cuando me viene, me viene. Te quiero muchoooo!) **Embercita **(Aún no te vuelve la línea? Me imaginé que quedarías colgadísima... ¿pero que esperas? Después de mi súper opinión sobre como terminar tu historia no puedes esperar menos jajajajajaja. Ojala pronto podamos ponernos de acuerdo para el cafecito... bye!!) **Petalo VJ **(Siiii se lo llevaron!! Y quizás que otras desgracias ocurran...saludos!) **María **(Hermanita adoptada! Gracias por abrirme las puertas de tu casa y del refrigerador! Pero déjame advertirte que soy peor que garfield para comer... aunque no me guste mucho la lasaña XD. Después del capítulo anterior viste que tu paranoia no estaba tan paranoica como pensábamos!...jejeje... me imagino tu cara de horror cuando leíste la última parte de los hermanitos ojos gay...me dio la impresión de que quisiste meterte dentro de la pantalla para hacerle un movimiento de lucha libre a ambos... especialmente a sophi-maraca XD...!Pero aún falta lo peor! Así que agarrate los pantalones! Te quiero niña! Besos) **Marta 04 **(Lamentablemente nuestra heroína tuvo que pegarse el alcachofazo que no todo es color de rosa... ¡pobre! Si hasta a mi, que la hago sufrir, me da penita...snif... Gracias y saludos!) **Pilly **(alucinante? Genial! Así me gusta! Aunque tienes permiso para hacer todos los pucheros que quieras porque se vienen cosas muuuuuuy...ejem...mejor no te digo y lee jajajaja. Besos y gracias!) **Iamalonefordanny **(Siii! Se está poniendo oscuro!. Ahora verás lo que ocurre en las mazmorras! Besos) **Samarkanda **(Tienes razón...!pobre! pero bueno. No todo es fácil ni bonito... ahora ¡Hermione deberá luchar si quiere recuperarlo!. Saludos y gracias por todo!) **Kunii **(no soy cruel! Solo ocupo bien los elementos de la intriga y el suspenso! Jejejeje. No te preocupes...Hermione no es tan bruta como para enojarse... después de todo, el solo quería salvarla... ¡no soy maaaalaaaaa! ¡No llores! Aunque no te aseguro nada porque este capítulo tampoco se viene muy bonito que digamos... saludos! Y un abrazo para que pase las penas!) **Afri Potter **(Exacto... hay que gritar ¡Oh no! ¡OMG! Jajajaja. Si, las cosas se ponen buenas! Saludos!) **Ery Malfoy **(Noooo, otra que quiere llorar!! No porfis!! No quería hacerlas sufrir!! Pero era inevitable...parte de la trama... espero que con este capítulo no se te desate un mar de lagrimas...snif... bye!! Y gracias) **Luna **(Concuerdo contigo... esos dos hermanitos son unos ¡#"#. Yo también los odio y eso que yo los cree!. Bye, y cuídate tu también!) **Lucy C Evans **(Wiii. Que rico que cada día te guste más. Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una sociedad secreta de "odio a los saunier ojitos gay y franchutes" jejejeje... y bueno. Cuenta con que lo seguiré hasta el final! Saludines cósmicos) **Saku Malfoy **(Agarra bien tu corazoncito que aún faltan muchas escenas así de cardiacas! De verdad, me halaga mucho que me consideres una buena escritora...snif...muchas gracias! Un gran beso multicolor!) **LucyMcGonagallBlack **(Wooo, ¿La leiste de una patada? ¡Seca! Son como 380 páginas. El otro día pasé todos los capítulos que llevo a word, times 12 sin espacio y con este, supero las 400! Tus pobres ojitos deben haber quedado muy cuadrados!. Con respecto a tus preguntas, muchas de ellas se verán resueltas a continuación. Saludos y gracias!) **Malucha **(Claro que la seguiré, cuenta con ello. Cada lunes por la noche actualizo, así que no desesperes... que estés bien, saludos!) **AndiJ **(No eres la única que los detesta! Si hasta podríamos formar un partido político de la gente que odia a esos &/&/&... que bueno que lo hayas pasado en grande...no llores por ese final, que mira que se viene lo peor O.o... besos!) **Hayden Andrea **(no te preocupes por la inspiración. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un saludito al menos. Bye!!) **Jovilo **(Otro más que se lee los 45 capítulos de una patada! ¿Cómo quedaron tus pobres ojos? Si son casi cuatrocientas páginas!. Je je je... Gracias por todo, me alegra que te guste la historia... ¡los dramione me encantan! Hay unos bastante buenísimos. Besos y gracias por el review. Ojalá este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Bye!) **Arrayan **(aunque no me dejaste comentario, se que fue porque quedaste demasiado shockeada...jajajaja... pero espérate...que quedarás peor!! Muajajajaja. Carmela, carmelaaaaaaa, te envidio tus vacaciones. Besos!)

**Saludos generales al resto de los lectores**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Hermione lo vio partir a medias, pues sus ojos estaban borrosos a causa de las lágrimas... por más que quiso gritarle que no la abandonara, que no la dejara, que cumpliera su promesa, no pudo...solo logró morderse la lengua al intentarlo, pues el hechizo le apretaba la boca dolorosamente..._

_**Por favor...no te vayas...**__sollozó amargamente...sobretodo al ver como el rubio se volteaba una última vez antes de desaparecer...con una mirada triste y desesperanzada..._

**46.- **

Todo daba vueltas...

Tenía frío y la sensación de náuseas era insoportable... sus ojos le pesaban como si tuviera sobre ellos un gran yunque de cien kilos...por lo que abrirlos fue toda una hazaña digna de un trofeo...

_**Blanco... ¿Porqué todo es blanco?**_ Se preguntó extrañada parpadeando a gran velocidad...sin embargo, su cerebro no tardó en hacer sinapsis nuevamente... _**Estás mirando el techo idiota...**_

- ¡Ya despertó! – exclamó una voz familiar a su derecha.

- ¡No grites que la vas a alterar! – reprochó otra voz familiar a su izquierda.

- ¿Ha... Harry? ¿Ginny? – esbozó con dificultad - ¿Dónde estoy? – agregó tratando de incorporarse.

- En la enfermería... Hermione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, acariciando fraternalmente su cabeza.

- ¡Oh Harry! – gimió abrazándose del muchacho - ¡Tienes que ayudarme... tenemos que encontrarlo... lo tiene... los tiene a todos! ¡Los van a dañar si no nos apuramos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¡Tranquilízate que no entiendo nada! Explícame... ¿Qué ocurrió?

La castaña le relató, entre hipidos y sollozos, todo lo ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia...

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado desde los hechos, pero de lo que si estaba segura... era de que en esos momentos su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y estos trozos chocaban entre si...

- Tenemos que avisarle a la directora McGonagall...- opinó el morocho acariciándose la sien con los dedos...

- No es necesario que lo hagan. Ya lo escuche todo – dijo Minerva desde el marco de la puerta.

Al lado de la anciana, se encontraban dos personas más que tenían en sus rostros dibujados una mueca de pavor...

Luna y Alex estaban con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada... al parecer, ambos trataban de procesar la información...pero ésta era tan cruel e inesperada que sus nervios no pudieron soportarlo... y pronto estallaron...

- ¿Se... secuestrados? – esbozó en un hilo de voz la rubia, para luego, esconder su rostro entre ambas manos - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal! – gritó fuera de sí.

- ¡Maldición! – masculló el Ravenclaw, pegándole una patada a la camilla más cercana - ¡Maldición! – repitió sintiendo que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba silenciosa... repasando una y otra vez la imagen de Draco dirigiéndole aquella última mirada dolida...como si estuviera despidiéndose con aquel gesto... para siempre...

- Tenemos que hacer algo... – musitó derramando las lagrimas contenidas – Tenemos que... tenemos que hacer algo...

- Lo sé señorita Granger – interrumpió la directora comprensivamente – Pero no podemos empezar a buscar a tontas y a locas... Devuélvanse a sus habitaciones y mañana comenzamos la búsqueda...

- !Pero!– reclamaron los tres afectados al unísono.

- Dije que mañana – sentenció con firmeza – Por hoy, nada podemos hacer...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Lo condujeron por un pasillo oscuro, húmedo, recto y solitario, que parecía no tener término, como si se tratase de un atajo directo al infierno...

Podía escuchar a las pequeñas cucarachas que caminaban por ahí, acompañados por unos cuantos ratones, que al parecer, estaban encantados con la fina decoración de moho en las paredes...

Draco trataba de aparentar tranquilidad caminando entre los dos mortífagos... aunque por dentro estaba sumamente preocupado... pues no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde se dirigían ni porqué... pero lo que más lo perturbaba, era el simple hecho de que ese franchute asesino volviera a terminar su trabajo con Hermione... no podía permitir que le hiciera daño... debía ganar el mayor tiempo posible hasta que alguien la encontrara y la pusiera a salvo de sus sucias manos...

_**Hermione**_...

El solo pensar en su nombre lo acongojaba... quizás nunca más podría despertar con su delicado cuerpo entre los brazos... ni escuchar su adorable risa sincera...menos aún besar esos suaves labios que le daban pequeñas descargas eléctricas cada vez que los tocaba...

Y quizás... un nuevo lunar aparecería en su espalda... y él no sería capaz de contabilizarlo con el resto...

Trató de plasmar el recuerdo de aquella mañana en su mente... adoctrinar a su nariz para que no pudiese olvidar su esencia a vainilla... pues quizás ese pensamiento le diera las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra tanta mierda que estaba por vivir... porque si de algo estaba seguro... era que sus posibilidades de supervivencia estaban cercanas al cero.

De pronto, el panorama cambio abruptamente... al parecer, habían ingresado a unas mazmorras iluminadas por la tenue luz que emanaba de las velas flotantes... se notaba a simple vista que en aquel lugar sus prisioneros tenían una corta expectativa de vida, ya que muchos esqueletos humanos lo adornaban de forma siniestra...

Se detuvieron a los pocos pasos y pudo oír un pequeño gemido desde una de las celdas... ...

Con temor, el rubio giró su rostro en la dirección de donde provenía, encontrándose con una muchacha pelinegra que lloraba amargamente escondiendo su cabeza entre ambas rodillas... ella levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de otros seres humanos en el lugar... y sus inconfundibles ojos azules la identificaron...

- ¡Draco! – gritó abalanzándose contra las rejas.

- ¡Pansy! – respondió él tratando de avanzar, siendo retenido violentamente del brazo.

- No te desesperes... ahora le harás compañía – dijo divertido Jean Paul, abriendo la celda continua con la varita, y empujándolo adentro – Vendremos pronto por ti, así que no te acomodes – agregó antes de marchar junto a su hermana con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Pansy... – esbozó una vez solo, acercándose a los barrotes que los separaban - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? Si te han tocado un solo pelo...

- No... no me han hecho nada... no aún...- respondió sollozando – Pero se llevaron a Theo hace más de una hora y aún no regresa... tengo miedo...

- Vamos, no te rindas – le dijo acariciando su mejilla para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de la muchacha por el hueco que le dejaban aquellas barras de metal – Ya verás... lograremos salir de aquí... te lo prometo...- ella asintió como una pequeña, limpiando sus saladas lagrimas con la manga del chaleco - ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?

- Me raptaron en la mañana... – contestó en un hilo de voz - Estaba saliendo al desayuno cuando se regó la noticia del ataque a Weasley... con todo el barullo que se armó, no me di ni cuenta en que momento me fui a negro...y luego desperté aquí...

- ¿También se llevaron a Theo en esa ocasión?

- No – aseveró acompañado de un suave movimiento de cabeza – A el lo trajeron por la noche... el pobre estaba destrozado para cuando yo llegué...por eso me preocupa que no haya vuelto... se veía tan mal Draco...

El rostro del rubio se deformó por completo... no podía aceptar la situación... _**¡A mi que me hagan lo que quieran! ¡Pero no se metan con ellos! **_Reclamó mentalmente, enterrándose las uñas en la palma...blanqueando los nudillos por la presión ejercida... tratando de ahogar el rosario de insultos que se acumulaban en su boca... pues no podía demostrarse desesperado... debía mantener la calma por su amiga, que en estos momentos se veía demasiado demacrada y vulnerable para soportar un ataque de histeria de su parte...

El sonido de unos pasos les indicó que ya no estaban solos... dos mortífagos enmascarados avanzaban con seguridad... uno de ellos arrastraba un cuerpo por el suelo mientras que otro se situaba justo al frente de la celda de la muchacha, que de miedo, se acurrucó en una de las esquinas, escondiendo nuevamente la cabeza entre ambas rodilllas...

El mortífago entró ... y sin delicadeza, la arrastró mientras ella gritaba por ayuda, estirando sus brazos hacia el rubio...

- ¡Draco! – gimió atemorizada - ¡Draco ayúdame!

- ¡Déjenla! ¡Llévenme a mi! – gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Llévenme a mi! ¡No la toquen! ¡Suéltenla! ¡Malditos déjenla en paz!

Pero ninguno de los dos hombres de negro se dignaron si quiera a mirarlo... el que sostenía aquel cuerpo inerte abrió la celda que se encontraba justo al frente del muchacho, lanzando en su interior aquel estropajo humano... Luego, ayudó al que retenía a Pansy, y ambos avanzaron arrastrándola como un saco de papas... cada uno afirmando un brazo...mientras ella pataleaba con fiereza...e ignorando por completo los gritos que profería él desde su propia prisión...viendola desaparecer lentamente...

- Silencio encanto, por más que grites solo lograrás desgarrarte la garganta...- dijo una voz conocida desde las sombras.

- ¡¿Dónde se la llevan?! – preguntó mortificado - ¡¿Dónde?!

- A un lugar muy poco placentero...no te lo recomiendo para ir de vacaciones...- contesto Sophie sonriéndole de lado.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! – amenazó rojo de ira.

- Aunque quisiera...No está en mis manos cariño – respondió tranquilamente – Soy el último peón en una larga cadena de jerarquías... no está en mi poder... aunque si fuera tú, me preocuparía más por el insolente que tienes por amigo – agregó mirando significativamente en dirección al lugar donde aquel bulto había sido abandonado.

Con terror, Draco siguió la mirada lila de la francesa, encontrándose con una horrible imagen que hubiera deseado no ver...

Ahí yacía Theodore, su gran amigo... la persona más leal, sincera y honesta que había conocido... y estaba completamente blanco...con los labios morados... realizando pequeños espasmos involuntarios... mojado de pies a cabeza... y recogido en posición fetal...

- ¡Theo! ¡Theodore! – gritaba desesperado – ¡Soy yo! ¡Estoy al frente de ti! ¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme!

- Dra...dra...dra...eeeeeeee...dra...- balbuceaba entre jadeos...su mentón tiritaba a gran velocidad y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados - eeeee...rrrrrrr...rrrrrr...dra... rrrrr...

- ¡¿Qué le ocurre?! ¡¿Qué diablos le sucede?! – inquirió asustado.

- Digamos que está un poco congelado... yo diría que con principios de hipotermia... – contestó desinteresadamente la mortia mientras se observaba las uñas con atención – Probablemente su corazón deje de latir en una o dos horas más sin atención médica...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – exclamó angustiado - ¡Ayúdalo! ¡No puedes dejar que muera! ¡Ayúdalo! ¡Por favor!... Ayúdalo... por favor... – gimió dejando caer sus rodillas al suelo... completamente impotente ante la condición de su mejor amigo.

- Si lo hago...¿Qué me das? – preguntó juguetonamente la pelinegra.

- Lo que quieras... – ofreció rendido – Sólo no lo dejes morir...por favor...

- ¡Esta bien! – exclamó entusiasmada con el trato.

Desapareció y volvió a los instantes con un frasquito que contenía un liquido color sangre... entró a la celda del castaño y lo volteó tratando de encontrar su boca.

- Vamos Nott, reacciona – le dijo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla – Abre la boca, esto te va a hacer sentir mejor...

Pero el castaño cerraba herméticamente sus labios, ya que a pesar que sentía que el alma se le estaba escapando del cuerpo, no podía fiarse de aquella vil mujer...

- No me deja Draco...- bufó ceñuda.- No puedo ayudarlo si no me hace caso.

- Theo... tómatelo...- intervino dulcemente – No te va a pasar nada malo... confía en mi.

Theodore de inmediato comenzó a abrir su boca temblorosa, e ingirió aquella pócima con una expresión de asco en el rostro... La muchacha invocó con su varita una manta y con ella lo tapó, observando como el rostro del Sly iba recuperando el color... quedándose dormido en el acto.

- ¡Listo! – dijo dando un pequeño aplauso – Eso le devolverá el calor al cuerpo y le permitirá descansar... ¿Viste que soy buena?

- La mejor – ironizó el rubio sin alzar la mirada ni levantarse del piso.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Porqué tan depresivo? – inquirió saliendo de la celda del castaño y entrando a la del muchacho – No sabía que eras tan sentimentalista Malfoy...

- ¿Porqué nos tienen aquí? – preguntó ignorando sus burlas.

- No te lo puedo decir, no soy la encargada de hacerlo... pero ya lo sabrás... todo a su debido tiempo...- susurró agachándose a su altura, para recorrer con sus manos el pálido rostro de Draco...

- ¿Porqué estás obsesionada conmigo? – preguntó atajando ambas manos, y quitándoselas de encima.

- ¿No que harías lo que quisiera? – reprochó molesta – No estás cumpliendo el trato.

- Respóndeme primero...- condicionó cansinamente.

- Esta bien... no me recuerdas, ¿cierto? – esbozó con algo de dolor impregnado en la voz.

- No se de que me estás hablando ¿Debería recordarte de algún lado?

- A decir verdad... si...Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... – murmuró perdiéndose en sus memorias...

_**Flashback.**_

_Era el cumpleaños de la más pequeña de la familia de los Saunier... _

_La menuda y mimada Sophie estaba celebrando sus escasos siete años de edad a lo grande...ya que las más prestigiosas y adineradas familias habían llevado a sus respectivos hijos a tal importante evento social..._

_Todos lo estaban pasando bien... menos la propia cumpleañera..._

_La pelinegra estaba frustrada, alejada de los demás niños, llorando desconsoladamente, escondida bajo la mesa del pastel..._

_- ¿Porqué lloras? - preguntó un niñito de cabellos dorados peinados hacia atrás, con unos ojos grises que jamás había visto en toda su vida – Es tu cumpleaños, no deberías estar acá._

_- Por eso mismo. Es mi cumpleaños y estoy donde quiero – refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y tu quien eres?_

_- Draco Lucius Malfoy- respondió con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares. _

_- ¿Y que haces debajo de la mesa también? – inquirió ceñuda._

_- Mi papá me quería obligar a jugar con el chico Pucey...pero el no me cae bien... es un estúpido..._

_- ¡Dijiste la palabra con "e"! ¡Eres un grosero! – exclamó sorprendida, apuntándolo con el dedo._

_- No soy un grosero – contestó ofendido – Solo digo la verdad...¿los niños no mienten cierto? _

_Ella rió tímidamente con la actitud tan adulta del muchachito... y ahora que lo miraba con detención, pudo apreciar sus finos rasgos y su belleza inherente... pero no solo eso... todo su ser desprendía una seguridad envidiable... _

_- ¿Porqué me miras? – preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Tengo cara de gnomo? – ella negó con tristeza, recordando el motivo de su escondite - ¿Me vas a responder porque llorabas?_

_- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?_

_- Curiosidad – respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Lloraba porque mis padres están decepcionados de mi..._

_- ¿Decepcionados? ¿Porqué?_

_- Porqué ya cumplí siete y aún no se me activan mis genes de veela... dicen que soy una niña demasiado común... y que probablemente nací defectuosa... que jamás seré como ellos..._

_- ¡Bah! ¿Por esa idiotez?- inquirió reprimiendo una carcajada._

_- ¡¿Idiotez?! – repitió ofendida - ¡No es una idiotez! ¡No puedo ser común! ¡Tengo que ser bonita o sino mis papas no me querrán! _

_- Yo te encuentro bonita – contestó con simpleza el rubio, logrando que la cara de la niña se colocara tan roja como un tomate._

_Quiso responderle pero no sabía que... aquella facilidad que él tenía para decir las cosas la había dejado muda...pero sobretodo, agradecida... jamás había recibido un cumplido, y el primero que recibía, era de un niño que ella consideraba sinceramente perfecto._

_- ¡Draco! ¡Al fin te encuentro! – exclamó la voz de Narcisa, que se encontraba agazapada en la búsqueda de su hijo - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí abajo? ¡Ensuciarás tu ropa! ¡Ven acá que el pequeño Pucey quiere conocerte!_

_- Esta bien mamá... – masculló rodando los ojos – Por cierto... no te preocupes... ya se activaran tus nosequecosas de veela ... – agregó en un susurro, gateando en dirección a su madre._

_Lamentablemente, cuando Sophie había decidido abandonar su escondite, la familia Malfoy ya se había marchado... sin embargo, a la siguiente mañana, lo dicho por aquel muchacho rubio se había hecho realidad...al mirar su reflejo en el espejo una bella niñita le devolvía la mirada... ¡Sus genes se habían activado! ¡Ya no era la oveja negra de su familia!._

_El recuerdo de aquella conversación lo guardó como un tesoro en su corazón... esperando algún día reencontrarse con él... decirle que tenía razón... y en definitiva... darle las gracias..._

_Pero no volvió a saber de él hasta once años después... cuando su nombre se mencionó para una de las misiones claves de su organización secreta... _

_Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio logró el puesto de infiltrada en Hogwarts... sin embargo, volver a verlo había despertado otros sentimientos en su pecho... unos mayores al agradecimiento..._

_Amor..._

_Y es que cuando una veela se enamora nada hay que hacer al respecto... _

_Necesita tener al lado a la persona de sus afectos... aunque sea a la fuerza..._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- ¿Sabes? Ya no me apetece cobrar el trato, lo dejaré para más tarde – dijo súbitamente, alejándose del muchacho.

- ¿No me vas a responder? – insistió el rubio - ¿De donde debería conocerte?

- Olvídalo... si no lo recuerdas es porque no fue importante para ti... – musitó dándole la espalda, sin embargo, antes de partir agregó – Pero no esperes que yo me olvide de tu ofrecimiento Malfoy... lo cobraré tarde o temprano... después de todo, me debes la vida de Nott...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¿Nott? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Debe estar agonizando en su celda – contestó sonriente.

- ¿Parkinson?

- Se la llevaron recién a la sala de las pesadillas - informó ampliando su sonrisa – La pobre chillaba como enajenada.

- Muy bien... ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Ya lo tienen? – inquirió ansiosa.

- Si... está en su celda... ¿Se lo traigo?

- Claro...- siseó la mujer jugando con la varita entre los dedos – Probaremos que tanto ha cambiado...

- Si lo ha hecho _madame_, ahora es un debilucho – soltó despectivamente el joven.

- No lo creo – contestó segura – Te demostraré que el chico no es tan _buenito_ como dice ser...volverá de nuestro lado en menos de lo que tardo en decir _sangre sucia..._


	48. Chapter 47

_**He regresado!! Disculpen la demora!!**_

Su abogada poco seria favorita les informa que... _**¡Solo quedan tres capítulos!**_. Hoy terminé de esquematizar la historia... ¡Me da una pena!. Pero bueno, todo tiene que llegar a su fin.

Quería pedirles ayuda en lo siguiente: cuando termine Lotus, me daré el trabajo de editar las 500 páginas word que son, porque estoy segura que hay escenas que quedaron como diamantes en bruto.

Una vez que lo edite, lo convertiré a formato PDF para guardarlo como un libro...¿pero saben lo que me falta? **Ilustraciones. **Me gustaría que tuviera dibujos entre medio... y como carezco de tiempo (y de talento) para dicha tarea, **¿Me podrían ayudar?. **La idea es que sean dibujos de **escenas, de las parejas, de la banda o de las presentaciones de baile**. Obviamente, a todos sus trabajos se les respetará el derecho de autor colocando su correspondiente pseudónimo o nombre (como buena abogada que soy).

Pueden enviarlos al siguiente mail: **faith punto lain arroba gmail punto com**

Eso sería, de antemano **¡muchas gracias!. **

**OJO: este capítulo trae mucha banda sonora. (Esta en el blog lotus-fic . blogspot . com)**

**1. Memories (Within Temptation), 2. ****Gypsy (Ronan Hardiman), 3. ****Ningyo Hime (OST Chobits)**

**Ps: **Hay un breve guiño a la historia que seguirá a lotus, "Tu verdugo"...adivinen donde está. También hay otro guiño a otro fic, Stardust lotus.

**Respondiendo reviews!: Amanduka **(jejejeje. Te entiendo completamente. Cuando uno se obsesiona con un fic justo tiene algo importante que hacer, en tu caso, estudiar genética XD. En mi caso, redactar demandas!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te gustara la historia) **Ginna Isabella Ryddle **(Mmmmm... yo concuerdo contigo, pero no creo que Draco tenga complejo de héroe... ahí veremos cuales son los desafíos que le imponen!) **Beautifly **(Ya sabrás que quieren de ellos! No te horrorices!) **Zuly **(Si!! Años sin leerte!! ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿De nuevo te castigaron? Jejeje. Ojalá te pongas al día antes del final!) **Chanita 23 **(Eeeee! ¿Te tengo pendiente? Que felicidad!. Me alegra que te guste Lotus. Yo le tengo un cariño especial por ser el primero...snif...bueno, gracias!! Abrazos!) **Makarva **(Ufff...ni te imaginas el malo de turno...o quizás si, pero no en que condiciones vuelve muajajaja. Y tus sospechas están muy cercanas a la realidad. Saludos!) **Petalo VJ **(pobre! Me tinca que estas un poco nerviosa con la malvada de Sophie, ¿no?) **Jovilo **(No soy una persona cruel! Solo ocupo los elementos que la narrativa me da! Como la intriga, el suspenso...jejejeje. Ahora descubrirás quien organiza todo!! Quien es la mente malévola! ¡Que te vaya muy bien a ti también!) **Embercita **(Si! Ahora yo me puse trágica! Muajajaja. Pero tu eres la reina del drama! Así que no te hagas la de la chacra!. Oye! Yo cacho que se viene el cafecito!, te llamo cuando me esté paseando por la u!) **Arrayan **(¡Sacrilegio! Como no te importa lo que le puedan hacer a rucios pálidos ricus! Aunque estoy de acuerdo...a mi también me preocupan Theo y Pansy...UU. Me di cuenta que fue un review bastante normal...¿tenias fiebre cuando lo escribiste? Quizás sean efecto de las vacaciones!... ¿Cuándo nos invitas a tu casa? Junta PPC en Temuco!!) **Karix **(Ahora se viene la escena que te spoilé...OMG! creo que me harás correr - o rodar - lo barnechea abajo...!no me odies! ¡yo te quiero!) **María **(Me pone muy contenta saber que ya te encuentras mejorcita, y probablemente, arreglando tus cosas para partir de viaje...!como te envidio! No me cansaré nunca de decírtelo P. Oye! Morí con eso de la "infección caballa", sería el colmo que sobrevivieran pero luego se mueran por las condiciones insalubres! ¿Tu mamá cocina rico? Entonces cuando sea una abogada seria y tenga mucho dinero me apareceré en tu casa a probar sus deliciosos manjares!!. Besos queria! Un abrazote de hermana mayor!) **Iamalonefordanny **(Toda la razón. No lo ama, solo está obsesionada...y eso es peligroso! Besos también para ti!) **Kunii **(jajajaja , pobre! Regresaste de un retiro entera espirituada y te pusiste de mal genio al tiro xD Mori de la risa con tu ataque contra la pelo de cortina XD!!. ) **LucyMcGonagallBlack **(Ahora sabrás quien está detrás de todo! Y la sorpresita que trae aparejada!. Ojalá no te venga un paro cardiaco cuando lo leas. Besotes!) **Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(Snif...no llores que a mi también me da penita! Aunque debo admitir que me agrada hacerlos sufrir...muajajaja) **Marie Malfoy **(Bienvenida! Me alegra que te gustara la trama n.n. A penas pueda me paso por el tuyo!! Besos!)

**AVISO: **Ah!! Lo otro. Hice un oneshoot de la pareja Pansy/Alex. Se llama **"Amor entre dictadores" **y está en mi perfil P. Están invitadísimos a leer.

**Saludos generales al resto de los lectores.**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- Muy bien... ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Ya lo tienen? – inquirió ansiosa._

_- Si... está en su celda... ¿Se lo traigo?_

_- Claro...- siseó la mujer jugando con la varita entre los dedos – Probaremos que tanto ha cambiado..._

_- Si lo ha hecho madame, ahora es un debilucho – soltó despectivamente el joven._

_- No lo creo – contestó segura – Te demostraré que el chico no es tan buenito como dice ser...volverá de nuestro lado en menos de lo que tardo en decir sangre sucia..._

**47.-**

**(Acá poner play a la canción "Memories" de Within Temptation)**

Regresó a la torre de Gryffindor arrastrando los pies, completamente desmoralizada, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus dos amigos, que en silencio la acompañaban en su dolor...

La respiración le era dificultosa y sentía que sus huesos eran de goma...ya no tenía fuerzas... no sin él...

Subió como un alma en pena a su habitación, y entró a ella apoyando su espalda en la puerta...deslizándose hasta el suelo lánguidamente, hasta quedar sentada e inmóvil...

Su visión era dificultosa, pues miles de lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, dispuestas a rodar libremente por su mejilla al primer parpadeo...

Pero no pudo seguir conteniéndose...

Gritó... gritó con todas sus fuerzas en un aullido desgarrador... tratando de exorcizar todo su dolor...

Y lloró...

Lloró de pena...de angustia... y de impotencia.

Lloró de rabia...de ansiedad... y de tristeza.

Pues necesitaba verlo nuevamente... necesitaba reflejarse en esos ojos grises, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle una y otra vez cuanto lo quería... cuanto había aprendido a quererlo... a pesar de todo lo pasado...

Con manos temblorosas, sacó aquel colgante de loto que religiosamente llevaba al cuello por dentro de su blusa, y lo observó con anhelo, resbalándose un par de gotas saladas encima.

Gateó hasta su cama y se acostó en ella totalmente vestida, escondiéndose debajo de las mantas...tratando de controlar los espasmos que le provocaba aquel llanto tan desesperado..

Una sucesión de imágenes...una sucesión de recuerdos, propios de aquel que siente melancolía durante la noche, se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza... torturándola... Su primer beso dentro del lago... la canción que le dedicó durante el baile de navidad... su seudo tango en la Torre Eiffel...

...Pero sobre todo...su primera noche juntos... ¡por Merlín! Aún sus oídos podían escuchar aquella bella melodía que el rubio prodigiosamente tocó antes de besarla tan cálidamente... Solo despertar a su lado hacia maravillosas las mañanas...pero ahora ¿qué sentido tenía despertar? Sólo quería dormir... dormir eternamente...

_**No... no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados... no puedes ser tan débil... debes ir a buscarlo... debes encontrarlo **_se dijo infundiéndose valor, limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de su chaleco y saliendo de la cama de un salto.

_**¿Pero...dónde está? ¡No sé por donde empezar! **_Exclamó mentalmente caminando por su habitación, tratando de encontrar alguna solución... hasta que su mente privilegiada volvió a funcionar..._** ¡Eso es!**_

Corrió hacia su escritorio, buscando sus apuntes de encantamientos del curso anterior... cuando los encontró, pasó las páginas con rapidez hasta que lo vio: "Hechizo Localizador".

Si bien el profesor les había mencionado que el método era algo arcaico, peor era nada... Básicamente el sistema de búsqueda consistía en conjurar una brújula, y fundir en ella un elemento de la persona a quien se quería encontrar... de esa forma, el aparato en vez de apuntar al norte, apuntaba en dirección a la persona deseaba...

Tomó una de las tantas notas que le había enviado el rubio de puño y letra, y la colocó encima del objeto.

- ¡_Invenio! _– dijo apuntando con su varita, derritiendo aquel trozo de pergamino sobre la brújula.

Una vez hecho esto, agarró su bolso y lo conjuró para que metieran más cosas de lo normal... tal como lo había hecho para la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. _**Listo...**_pensó una vez que reunió todo lo indispensable.

Bajó cautelosamente las escaleras, tratando de realizar el menor ruido posible...sin embargo, antes de terminar de bajarlas, se encontró con una presencia inesperada.

- ¿Harry? – esbozó extrañada desde la mitad de la escalera - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Pensabas salir sola? – inquirió sonriéndole comprensivamente - Sabía que no podrías aguantar a mañana... Estaba esperándote para acompañarte.

- No es necesario que te arriesgues Harry...

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Tu crees que te dejaría sola después de todo lo que has hecho por mí? ¿Después de todas las veces que arriesgaste tu vida para ayudarme? – preguntó alzando una ceja- Ni pensarlo Hermione, no me conoces bien.

La castaña bajó los peldaños que le restaban corriendo, y abrazó a su amigo con efusividad, agradecida infinitamente por la lealtad declarada...

- Yo también voy – dijo una tercera voz.

- No. Tu no vas – ordenó serio, separándose del abrazo de su amiga para enfrentar a su novia.

- Tu no me mandas Harry James Potter – dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo – Ya me dejaron de lado una vez, ¡y no permitiré que lo hagan de nuevo!

- Pero Ginny...

- ¡Pero nada! – exclamó furibunda – Esos hijos de perra atacaron a mi hermano...no piensen que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes arriesgan el pellejo. ¡Ya no soy una niña por todos los hechiceros!

Los dos amigos se miraron unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza rendidos... después de todo... si no la dejaban ir por las buenas, probablemente iría por las malas... lo cual podía ser aún más peligroso.

Después de encontrarse debidamente equipados contra el frío, y con alimento suficiente en sus respectivas mochilas, salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, decididos a encontrar el trío de serpientes que ya eran parte importantes de su vidas... Más su sorpresa fue encontrarse a la salida con cuatro personas, que al parecer, llevaban bastante tiempo esperando...

- Se tardaron – dijo el pelinegro algo molesto.

- ¿Alex? ¿Luna? – esbozó sorprendida Hermione.

- No pensabas irte sin nosotros ¿o si? – preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa apagada.

- Claro que no...- respondió emocionada – Pero Neville... no puedo permitir que te arriesgues por nosotros.

- ¿Cómo que no? – replicó el león – Ustedes lo harían por mi. Además, el ejercito de Dumbledore no estaría completo si no voy – agregó.

- ¿Y ella quien es? – preguntó la castaña mirando a la diestra de su amigo.

- Soy Estrella. Su novia – se adelantó la chica que se notaba algo mayor.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir? ¿No te da miedo? – inquirió sorprendida.

- Tengo mis motivos – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Además, no dejaría solo a Nev.

- ¿Están concientes que no tenemos idea lo que nos vamos a enfrentar? ¿Que pueden terminar heridos o incluso muertos? – preguntó generalmente, ante lo cual todos asintieron – Entonces...que así sea... ¡En marcha! – agregó sacando del bolsillo de su túnica la pequeña brújula hechizada.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que se habían llevado a Pansy, y aún no volvía...sus nervios estaban empeorando, y lo único que podía hacer era caminar por toda la celda impaciente, y a la vez, temeroso de que la dañaran tanto como lo habían hecho con Theo.

_**Theo...**_pensó con amargura.

El castaño aún no despertaba de su letargo, pero su rostro denotaba tranquilidad a pesar de todo... su color de piel ya había regresado a la normalidad, y ya no temblaba como hace unos minutos atrás...estaba profundamente dormido, y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las condiciones que lo rodeaban...

Una sonrisa fugaz adornó su rostro, y el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería lo que su amigo estaba soñando...¿Sería con comida? ¿Sería con Luna?

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y desde las sombras, vio emerger la figura de aquel franchute que tanto odiaba.

- Tu turno – le dijo abriendo la celda y arrastrándolo a la salida.

- No es necesario que me tironees, estoy caminando – espetó ceñudo.

- Es más entretenido hacer la parafernalia ¿no? – respondió divertido el mortio.

Caminaron de pasillo en pasillo, girando en cada esquina y cruzando distintas puertas... _**¡Parece un puto laberinto! **_reclamó el rubio -que ya estaba algo mareado con tanta vuelta – cuando en ese mismo instante, llegaron frente a una puerta enorme y antigua, completamente de acero y tallada en los bordes con runas extrañas que no supo reconocer.

Jean Paul lo hizo entrar a la fuerza de un empujón y cerró la puerta por fuera, ya que aquella reunión solo le concernía a él y a su jefa...

_**Estúpido...**_ siseó una vez que se encontró solo.

Avanzó a tientas en la oscuridad tratando de agudizar la vista para no chocar, cuando de pronto, una lámpara de lágrimas se prendió súbitamente, revelando ante él una gran mesa rectangular repleta de manjares de toda clase... pasteles de calabaza, pavo, chocolates, costillas de cerdo, pie de frutos salvajes, helados... ¡Había de todo!

El estómago del muchacho rugió sonoramente, reclamando la falta de alimento por más horas de la cuenta... Avanzó en su dirección, embelesado con la fina presentación de cada uno de los platos, que en su humilde opinión, aparentaban estar muy apetitosos.

Tragó saliva espesa, estirando su mano derecha para alcanzar un pequeño alfajor de chocolate blanco que casi gritaba "cómeme". Sin embargo, a escasos milímetros de tocarlo con la punta de los dedos, retiro su mano colocándola detrás de la espalda... para evitar la tentación.

_- ¿No vas a comer? _– siseó una voz.

El giró en su propio eje tratando de ubicar el origen del sonido, sin encontrar nada a parte de su persona en el lugar.

- No – respondió alejándose instintivamente de la mesa.

_- No está envenenado _– aseguró la voz divertida.

- Aún así – respondió decidido – No puedo comer estas cosas sabiendo que mis amigos se están muriendo de hambre en las mazmorras.

_- ¿Y de que les sirve a tus "amigos" que hagas causa común con ellos? No les sirves de mucho muerto..._

- Quizás. Pero aún así, no recibiré nada de ustedes...no está bien...

_- ¿Bien? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que está bien mocoso engreído? Tú nunca has hecho lo correcto, siempre serás de nuestro bando, porque así está escrito en tu destino..._

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó apretando los puños.- Yo cambié...

_- ¿Tu crees? ¿Estás seguro? – _inquirió la voz con sorna ­– _Deja de pelear contra lo inevitable Malfoy... estas luchando por una causa perdida._

Y dicho esto, la comida gradualmente comenzó a desaparecer, y el ambiente elegante y refinado mutó a uno sucio e insalubre, casi al nivel de las propias mazmorras que hasta hace poco lo apresaban.

Se apagó la luz dejando nuevamente todo en oscuridad, pero a lo lejos, pudo divisar como otra puerta en el fondo se abría...Dudó en cruzarla, pero aquellas dudas se disiparon violentamente cuando las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a moverse hacia delante, con la clara intención de aplastarlo como un bicharraco.

Corrió a más no poder...salvando su pellejo por tan solo unos segundos... y una vez seguro, jadeó apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de normalizar su respiración...haciéndose los ánimos para ver ahora donde diablos se encontraba.

La segunda habitación era distinta... Diametralmente opuesta a la que acababa de dejar atrás.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de pulcro blanco, y los ventanales mostraban un cielo azul de nubes esponjosas... estaba llena de flores y enredaderas por todos lados, y el piso era de pasto.

_**Qué demonios... **_esbozó confundido... parecía una dimensión distinta, casi como un cuento de hadas.

**(Acá poner play al tema "Gypsy" que está al final de la lista de la radio del blog)**

El ambiente se puso extremadamente cálido, y su nariz comenzó a detectar un suave y agradable olor a frutas...sintió como sus músculos se relajaban involuntariamente, produciéndole un calorcillo dentro del pecho... como si experimentara la más honesta felicidad sin razón aparente.

Fue en ese momento que desde el pasto comenzaron a irrumpir decenas de ninfas... pero no eran de cualquier clase...

No...

Éstas estaban ataviadas de vestidos de seda y su tamaño era el de una persona normal... sus rostros angelicales parecían tallados a mano, y sus piernas tenían una extensión envidiable.

Las ninfas danzaban y saltaban con una gracia atrayente, mientras lazaban pequeñas risillas que parecían un suave canto hipnótico...De sus cabellos se desprendían pequeños brillos, similares a estrellas, que quedaban suspendidos en el aire durante unos cuantos segundos antes de caer.

Draco estaba embobado observándolas danzar, y por más que trataba de salir del lugar, sus piernas no le obedecían...

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó una pelirroja batiendo sus alitas con rapidez - ¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!

- ¡Si! – secundó otra sonriéndole- Te prometemos que lo pasarás de lujo.

- Yo...no... puedo... – respondió con dificultad

- No seas aburrido...- gimió una tercera, colocando un tierno puchero en los labios.

- ¡Convenzámoslo! – sugirió otra.

Todas volaron en su dirección y lo rodearon coquetamente...

La más bella de todas, de cabellos dorados al igual que su vestimenta y sus ojos, se colocó a la altura de su rostro, y con sus níveas manos acaricio las mejillas de Draco.

- Quédate conmigo...- le susurró al oído – Yo te haré feliz – agregó depositándole un tibio beso en los labios.

- No – contesto firme, sin desviar la vista de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos de oro – Sólo Hermione puede hacerme feliz.

Las ninfas tiñeron sus rostros de horror con esta declaración, volando en todas direcciones atropelladamente mientras chillaban en un idioma desconocido. A los pocos segundos, todo se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido... las flores se marchitaron, el pasto se secó y el olor frutal pasó a ser uno de cañería...

Pero un nuevo elemento apareció...Una puerta se había formado justo a sus pies... y suspiró quedamente antes de decidirse a bajar por ella... ya no sabía que esperar... _**¿Y ahora qué?**_

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al poner un solo pie en aquella nueva habitación... era la sala de los menesteres, decorada tal como solía estar cada vez que él y Hermione se escapaban para tener un momento de privacidad... pero esa sala no estaba desocupada esta vez. En ella se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, besándose como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante... _**¿Qué mierda hago aquí? **_Masculló incomodo, tratando de desviar la vista de aquel grotesco espectáculo que cada vez más iba aumentando su intensidad.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como él rompió la blusa de ella, dejando que la tela se deslizara por sus hombros... exponiendo la perfecta espalda de su acompañante... Sin embargo, aquella espalda le parecía demasiado familiar al rubio y una invisible opresión en el pecho le estaba impidiendo respirar con regularidad... _**Esos lunares... **_pensó mortificado identificándolos a la perfección.

Sin cuestionárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre la pareja, separándolos agresivamente... comprobando que sus temores eran demasiado reales para su propio gusto.

- ¡Que crees que haces maldita comadreja! – vociferó completamente rojo, colocando a la leona semi desnuda a sus espaldas.

- ¿No puedes ser más inoportuno Malfoy? – espetó con sorna el pelirrojo, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

- ¡Que mierda pasa Hermione! – gruñó girándose hacia la muchacha, que lo miraba indiferente.

- Nada que te incumba.- respondió secamente

- ¡¿Nada que me incumba?! – repitió incrédulo - ¡Se supone que eres mi novia!

- ¿Tu novia? – intervino Ron, carcajeándose – Sigue soñando Malfoy.

- ¡Mejor cierras el pico pobretón que no respondo! – amenazó apretándole el cuello mientras su enemigo no paraba de reír.

- ¡Ya suéltalo Malfoy! – chilló la castaña a su espaldas – ¡Lo amo!

Esas palabras perforaron sus oídos haciendo desangrar sus tímpanos... intempestivamente lo soltó y se giró estupefacto.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Yo...lo siento...pero no puedo estar contigo – contestó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Pero de que me estás hablando? – inquirió tratando de acercarse a la muchacha.

- Pertenecemos a mundos distintos Malfoy ...y yo ya elegí a Ronald... lo amo.

- Si, ya me eligió – espetó el aludido abrazándola por detrás de la cintura – Así que déjanos en paz, que estábamos a la mitad de algo – agregó maliciosamente.

- Esto no es verdad...- musitó retrocediendo.

- ¿Qué no es verdad Malfoy? – inquirió la castaña - ¿Acaso pensaste que dejaría todo por ti? No seas iluso por favor. No te queda.

Respiró repetidas veces, tratando de calmar los instintos homicidas que se formaban en su cabeza..._**Esto no es verdad...tiene que ser una pesadilla...no es verdad...**_

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día? – preguntó Ron alzando una ceja - ¿Quieres aprender como se satisface a una mujer hurón botador?

_- Mátalos...­_- siseó la misma voz de antes – _Mátalos a ambos Draco..._

- No – respondió sin fuerzas.

_- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? – _insistió burlonamente – _Ella te traicionó... te utilizó... te engañó... nunca pretendió quedarse contigo... solo estaba jugando... experimentando..._

- ¡Ya cállate! – gritó, sentándose en el suelo y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

_- Mátala...no merece vivir... es una maldita y vil sangre sucia...¿Con cuantos más te habrá puesto los cuernos?_

- ¡No es así! – exclamó desesperado - Ella no haría eso...

_- ¿A quien engañas? _

- ¡Confío en ella! – gritó con los ojos cerrados.

Silencio...

Un silencio brutal se apoderó del ambiente... Abrió los ojos encontrándose solo... con una nueva puerta por delante.

Avanzó automáticamente hacia la última habitación, dispuesto a no sorprenderse con nada que se pudiera encontrar ahí... sin embargo, no pudo cumplir su propósito, pues al ver quien lo esperaba...todo se volvió algo peor que una pesadilla.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Llevaban un par de horas caminando, sin un rumbo determinado... afortunadamente, al parecer no estaban tan lejos ni perdidos, pues la brújula de Hermione estaba clavada apuntando a un mismo lugar.

Decidieron tomar unos minutos de descanso antes de proseguir la marcha... ya que sus cuerpos se lo pedían a gritos.

La castaña se sentó a lo indio y comenzó a revisar estudiosamente todos los libros que había traído "_por si las moscas_". Harry y Ginny estaban abrazados susurrándose cosas al oído, mientras Neville y su novia sacaban de la mochila un par de ranas de chocolate para darse energías.

**(Acá poner play a Ningyo Hime, Chobits)**

Por su parte, el Ravenclaw se había alejado del grupo, sentándose bajo un frondoso árbol, en silencio, cerrando herméticamente los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco... Luna lo observaba a la distancia, indecisa si acercarse o no...optando por la primera opción...

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la rubia, colocándose a su lado.

- Terriblemente agotado, ¿y tú? – contestó sin abrir los ojos.

- No me refería a eso Alexander...

- Mal – confesó el pelinegro, hundiendo su cabeza entre ambas manos – Tenemos que encontrarlos luego...No podría soportar que le hicieran algo a Pansy...no me lo perdonaría.

- Tu no tienes la culpa...

- ¡Claro que la tengo! – exclamó desesperado - ¡Debí intuir que algo andaba mal! ¡Ella jamás me habría dejado plantado!...pero como un idiota, no razoné, y en vez de buscarla de inmediato...yo... ¡Ugh!

- Tranquilo – susurró abrazándolo tiernamente, acunándolo entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda dándole pequeñas palmaditas – Todo saldrá bien.

- Envidio tu tranquilidad...- musitó acomodando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro como un niño asustadizo.

- No estoy tranquila...por dentro me estoy muriendo de pena – murmuró dejando caer gotas saladas de sus ojos – Pero por ahora, de nada me sirve lamentar...debo estar firme para poder encontrarlo...yo tampoco me perdonaría si le pasara algo a Theo...

- ¿Sabes Luna? – dijo incorporándose para mirarla a los ojos – Ahora entiendo porque todos te quieren...

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió azorada.

- Olvídalo – respondió Alex esbozando una tenue sonrisa – Cuando volvamos me daré el tiempo de conocerte mejor... si es que volvemos – agregó bajando la mirada.

- Claro que volveremos – aseguró ella, mirando al firmamento como las estrellas titilaban.

- No se porqué te estoy creyendo – rió soltando el nerviosismo – Pero me agrada creerte.

El pelinegro la rodeó en un fraternal abrazo y le depositó un tierno beso en la sien.

- Pero no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo – le susurró al oído – Si quieres, llora. No le diré a nadie...lo prometo.

Luna sintió como su barbilla comenzaba a tiritar incontrolablemente, y sus ojos se anegaban de lagrimas... Lloró en silencio, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Ravenclaw, que acariciaba su cabello con los dedos con lentitud.

Nadie los vio...

Nadie vio a la alegre Luna llorar con desazón...

Ni nadie vio al diplomático Alexander preocupado...

Solo ellos compartieron ese secreto...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Se había quedado sin palabras...

Eso si que no se lo esperaba ni en sus más macabras pesadillas...y podía decirlo con toda autoridad, ya que había soñado demasiadas barbaridades en los últimos meses...

Frente a el se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y piel cadavérica, de aspecto enclenque y mediana estatura...que esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa mientras que sus ojos oscuros brillaban como un niño en navidad.

- ¿Tía Bella? – esbozó impactado el rubio - ¡Pero... tu estás muerta! ¡Vi como cremaban tu cuerpo!

- No querido – respondió ella con una dulzura perturbadora – Viste a un incompetente haciéndose pasar por mi...¿Acaso el traidor de Snape nunca les enseñó acerca de la poción multijugos?

- Pero...¿cómo? ¡Es imposible! – negó incrédulo- ¡Bellatrix jamás abandonaría una batalla del señor oscuro!

- ¡Claro que no! – vociferó cambiando radicalmente su tranquila expresión – ¡Jamás lo abandonaría! Yo quería acompañarlo...quería estar ahí, a su lado, como siempre...protegiéndolo de aquellos impuros y traidores a la sangre...pero no podía... no me dejó... Además...¿Crees que la escoria de Molly Weasley podría conmigo? – preguntó con su tono burlesco e infantil - Me ofendes sobrinito...

- Entonces...¿Por qué? ¿Porqué enviaron alguien con tu apariencia?

- Por eso – dijo apuntando a la esquina.

La mirada de Draco siguió la dirección que señalaba aquel esquelético índice, y se paralizó... una elegante cuna de madera negra se divisaba desde ahí... avanzó temeroso, asomando la cabeza con cuidado hacia el interior de la misma...

- ¿Qué ...que...es...es esto? – balbuceó nerviosamente.

- Pensaba que eras más inteligente Draco – soltó con voz cantarina la mujer - Es un bebé.

El pequeño los miraba inexpresivo, con sus ojos y cabellos tan negros como el carbón. Su piel era pálida, demasiado pálida, dándole un aspecto enfermizo y verdoso... tenía aproximadamente un año... quizás más...pero eso era lo de menos...

- ¿Tuyo? – preguntó con pavor.

- Es el heredero de Mi Señor Tenebroso... aquél que llevará a cabo todos los deseos de su padre... mi hijo – respondió acariciando al infante con delicadeza - Pero eso no era lo que quería enseñarte – dijo tomando el brazo del rubio y arrastrándolo al otro lado de la habitación - ¿Ves eso? - era imposible no ver lo que indicaba la mortífaga... Un gran anillo del diámetro de toda la pared estaba flotando en el aire, sostenido por arte de magia.

- ¿Qué es eso?- inquirió inseguro de querer saber la respuesta

- Es el portal de _Zeitgeist_. El único que te permite visualizar las otras realidades – la cara de incomprensión de Draco la obligó a explicarse - En el mundo hay tantas posibilidades que las realidades se bifurcan de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomamos, creando líneas alternativas de acontecimientos... Hace mucho tiempo Mi Señor lo encontró...y si bien, no podemos cruzar de un mundo a otro aún, si podemos observarlo...Yo lo he observado mucho tiempo querido Draco...y te he visto en todas ellas de la misma forma... hundido en la oscuridad...en nuestro bando...¿cuántos Dracos Malfoys paralelos hay buenos? Pues lamento informarte que ... ¡eres el único! – rió burlonamente antes de proseguir – Pero eso es cuestión de tiempo...

- ¡Mientes! – exclamó desesperado.

- ¿Tu crees? – soltó con sorna - Acércate. Compruébalo con tus propios ojos.

Después de unos segundos de duda, Draco avanzó hacia el portal de _Zeitgeist_, esperando estar equivocado en lo más profundo de su ser... El anillo comenzó a mostrarle una imagen, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más clara... horrorizándolo...

"_Se vio así mismo caminando con premura por un campo de batalla en el cual las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones... su aspecto era lóbrego... y no solamente porque su vestimenta fuera más oscura que la noche, sino porque su cuerpo estaba más ancho y trabajado, y su rostro estaba marcado por una cicatriz vertical que empezaba en el nacimiento de su frente y terminaba en el pómulo izquierdo... atravesando de paso su párpado._

_- Dónde estás...dónde estás...- murmuraba mirando en todas direcciones, mientras los muertos caían a su alrededor - ¡No te escondas sangre sucia! ¡Morirás tarde o temprano!_

_Una sonrisa macabra iluminó su rostro al encontrar a su presa._

_- ¡Granger! – gritó gustoso - ¿Porqué huyes de mi? – preguntó con ironía - ¿Me tienes miedo?_

_- No le tengo miedo a un bastardo – respondió la castaña, empuñando su varita con decisión._

_- Pero lo tendrás...- aseguró desapareciendo del lugar, reapareciendo nuevamente a las espaldas de la muchacha, desarmándola de un solo manotazo - ¿Realmente creías que podrías derrotarme estúpida? – siseó, empujándola contra la pared, haciéndola rebotar en ella._

_- Tarde o temprano caerán Malfoy- replicó desde el suelo, escupiendo sangre. _

_- Sigue soñando inmunda – espetó sonriente, apuntándola desde las alturas con la varita - ¡Avada...!"_

- ¡No! ¡Basta! – chilló Draco cayendo sobre sus rodillas – Basta...

- Llévenselo de regreso a las mazmorras – ordenó Bellatrix conforme – Por hoy fue suficiente.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Cuando Jean Paul lo regresó a su celda, Draco había perdido las pocas esperanzas que tenía, sintiéndose la peor escoria del universo... pero esos sentimientos se vieron opacados por el alivio que sintió al ver a su amiga de regreso sana y salva...

- ¡Draco! – gritó ella derramando lágrimas de felicidad – Ya me había asustado... ¿estás bien?

- Si – mintió el muchacho - ¿Y tu? ¿Te hicieron algo?

- Prefiero no hablar de ello...- musitó cambiando de ánimo súbitamente.

- Esta bien... pero ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupado.

- Tengo frío...- respondió la pelinegra, ignorando el verdadero sentido de la pregunta.

- Toma – dijo sacándose el chaleco para ofrecérselo

- ¡Pero te congelarás!

- No importa, tengo mayor resistencia a las bajas temperaturas que tu – aseguró sonriendo débilmente - Anda, tómalo, te prometo que no me congelaré.

- Esta bien – respondió rendida - Gracias... No se que haría sin ti...

- Probablemente no estarías en estos aprietos – bromeó con amargura.

- Me da lo mismo lo que pase... No me arrepiento de ser tu amiga.

- Gracias...

Después de unos minutos, ambos estaban exhaustos y decidieron tratar de dormir... aunque la tarea les pareciera difícil sino imposible...

Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo – como ya lo había hecho Pansy - sintió una presencia adicional en el lugar, y se sentó alarmado mirando en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Hermione? – esbozó sorprendido al ver la silueta de la castaña observándolo en la oscuridad.

- ¡Oh Draco! – soltó ella, lanzándose sobre su cuerpo, quedando justo encima de él.

- Pero, pero...¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Estás sola? – preguntó abrazándola con fiereza para asegurarse que no fuera un sueño.

- Seguimos el rastro, pero eso da igual, ¡te encontré! – exclamó besándolo con pasión, introduciendo su lengua con desesperación en la boca del muchacho... mientras que sus manos acariciaban todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance.

- Tenemos... que... ir... a... ayudarlos...- dijo el rubio en los breves instantes que la castaña dejaba de besarlo.

- Pueden...prescindir... de nosotros... – respondió ella, aumentando la intensidad del contacto...comenzando a desabotonar la camisa del Sly.

_**¿Pueden prescindir de nosotros? **_Se repitió mentalmente con incredulidad... Hermione era demasiado valiente, demasiado Gryffindor para evitar una batalla en la que sus amigos podían morir... no... ella no arriesgaría a amigos por hacer arrumacos...por mucho que lo extrañara...

- ¡No me toques! – gritó enfurecido, empujándola por los hombros y abotonando su camisa.

- Pero... Draco...- musitó la castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no me quieres?

- No me subestimes Saunier – espetó ceñudo – No caeré en tus juegos.

La falsa Hermione comenzó a reír exageradamente, cambiando de aspecto al de la joven mortífaga..

- Draco, Draco, Draco... ¿Qué haré contigo? – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Trato, ¡Te juro que trato de entenderte! Pero eres sencillamente imposible... quise hacerte las cosas más fáciles tomando la apariencia de esa sangre sucia inmunda pero aún así te niegas a tocarme...¿porqué? – preguntó capciosamente - ¿Sabes? Me aburrí de tu mala actitud. Aprenderás a respetarme.

La pelinegra levantó su varita y conjuró un hechizo no verbal que hizo que de cada esquina de la celda emergieran oxidadas cadenas que capturaron las muñecas y tobillos del muchacho, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado acostado sobre su espalda.

- ¿Pero que...? ¡Suéltame! – gruñó tratando de zafarse, pero a mayor fuerza utilizada, mayor presión ejercían las cadenas.

- Creo que estás siendo un ingrato con mis tratos privilegiados. Además me debes un favor – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Suéltame inmediatamente o si no te vas a...!

- ¿Arrepentir? – completó burlona – El único que puede terminar mal ahora eres tú cariño – respondió montándose encima de su estómago, colocando una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo.

- ¡Saunier te lo advierto! ¡Me pones un solo dedo encima y...!

Pero su amenaza se perdió en algún lugar de su garganta, ya que la pelinegra lo había silenciado con la varita.

- Lo siento pero es necesario – dijo con un falso tono angelical – No queremos despertar a tu amiguita, ¿o si?

El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada, tratando de asesinarla a través de los ojos...deseando quebrar ese delicado cuello con sus propias manos, hasta arrancar su cabeza por completo.

Sophie sonrió con suficiencia y se agachó felinamente, apoyando todo su peso sobre él... desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en la clavícula de Draco, mientras él se retorcía en el suelo tratando de evitar infructuosamente el contacto... logrando solo que aquellas cadenas se incrustaran aún más en su piel, lacerándola...

Los besos comenzaron a descender progresivamente, desabrochando el resto de los botones a medida que avanzaba en su trayecto... y una vez que terminó su tarea, con la yema del dedo índice se dedicó a recorrer cada línea que adornaba su abdomen...

Draco se crispó ante ese contacto...y por primera vez en su vida, en esa clase de circunstancias, tuvo miedo...La mortia estaba completamente loca, y era capaz de todo solo para obtener lo que deseaba... sus ojos lilas relampagueaban lujuria mientras que sus manos se dirigían peligrosamente hacia su pantalón.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de él maldita perra!

Escuchó antes de sentir un zapatazo en la cabeza que le provocó un fuerte dolor.

- Ahora entiendo porqué olía a mierda...- escupió Pansy, tiritando de rabia.

- ¿Celosa? – replicó colocando su mano en el lugar del golpe, sin dejar de esbozar aquella burlona sonrisa - ¿O te gusta mirar? – preguntó con sorna - Porque si es así no tengo problemas...mientras no metas ruido y me desconcentres - agregó antes de morderle fuertemente el costado derecho del torso al rubio, quien gritó en silencio.

- ¡Para! – gimió la muchacha apegándose a los barrotes - ¡Estas loca!

- ¿Recién te das cuenta? – inquirió sarcásticamente – Nunca me agradaste estúpida. Ojalá pronto me den la orden de liquidarte... te mataré lentamente y...

_¡Sophie!_ – se escuchó a la lejanía - _¡Deja de jugar que la jefa te llama!_

- Mierda...- masculló la mortia– No creas que te salvaste – espetó mirando a su víctima – Antes de irme te daré un pequeño regalito...- agregó apuntándolo con su varita directamente al corazón

- !No! - gritó Pansy llena de lagrimas, al ver como una luz negra chocaba contra su mejor amigo...


	49. Chapter 48

**Ahora solo quedan dos capítulos! Por Merlín...esto me da penita... **

En fin... disculpen la demora con la actualización. Estoy en la recta final de mi práctica judicial y eso me tiene un poquitín estresada...snif...

Espero que estén trabajando en sus dibujos para la versión PDF, recuerden que pueden ser de **escenas, de las parejas, de la banda o de las presentaciones de baile**.

**Ahh! **Y les cuento sobre el nuevo proyecto de su servidora: Con otras escritoras (**Embercita, Karix y Arrayan) **Hicimos un blog para hablar de la vida, escribir desafíos de fics y tratar en terapia nuestro complejo PPC (Peter pan complex). ¡Échenle una miradita! La dirección es **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com. **Y en mi profile pueden ver los desafíos que he escrito, que me han matado más de una neurona.

Por último, quería recomendarles el fic **La sociedad secreta** de mi querida **Karix** (diez deditos virtuales!)

**Respondiendo Reviews!: Almanara **(Niña! Tanto tiempo sin sus comentarios! Me alegra saber que aún lo estabas leyendo, ya pensaba que te había aburricionado...¿Y cuando el concierto olivia + coreografía? Saludos peterpanisticos!) **Xgirl1 **(Jajaja. Por mi rómpele el cuello no más. ¿Sabes? Últimamente ese personaje no me hace caso! Hace lo que quiere así que no tengo control sobre ella como para asesinarla lenta y dolorosamente...snif)** Chanita 23 **(Leyenda? Lloraré de emoción! Snif...snif... yo también extrañaré escribir sobre este universo...me había acostumbrado demasiado, es mi primogénito ¿Eres médico? Wow, te admiro!, debes tener una vocación impresionante y una inteligencia brutal. Que bueno que te hayan dado esos cuatro meses de vacaciones, pues así tuve la posibilidad de conocerte a través de reviews P. Mucha suerte en todo y nos estamos leyendo! Ps: lamento haberte estresado con la actualización de conociéndote U.u) **Ly-draco **(Eeeeh ehhh ehhh, que bueno que te gustó!. Personalmente ese capítulo me encanta, y precisamente esa era la reacción que quería causar...que la gente no pudiera procesar! Saludines!) **Petalo VJ **(Ahora sabrás lo que le ha hecho a Draco...y tengo la leve impresión que no te va a gustar para nada!. Saludos y espero la actualización de tu fic!) **Embercita **(Te mate? Reacciona! No puede morirse una de las casas fundadoras!. No se porqué me tincaba que ibas a flipar con el capítulo... ¡ahora voy a ser la culpable de que te pongan ausente en procesal! Fresca! Si faltas igual aunque no actualice! Jajajaja. Nos vemos en PPC!) **Karix **(Jajajaja. Me imaginé perfecto tu cara de PLR cuando leíste el capítulo. ¡Por suerte que vivo en Santiago! Mira que no me apetece correr valpo abajo considerando mi deplorable estado físico... ¡ah! Y cuando escriba el fic maraco, ahí si que tendrás que ir al cardiólogo, porque pucha que me pondré tarantella xD. Besos y te quiero 10980!) **Arrayan** (Carmela...carmela...¿qué quieres que te diga? M-O-R-I con tu review. Todavía sigo riéndome al recordarlo... es que...es que... hasta el título la lleva! Sobretodo por el stargate!jajajajajajajajajajaja. Ya me vino un ataque de risa otra vez jajajjajajajajajja. Y pensar que una parte de tu mente retorcida quería que se violaran a Draco ¬¬...tu si que eres mala! Tu si que eres MAD! Deberías ponerte Mad Arrayan blackRambo power XD! Abrazos peterpanisticos para ti! Y más te vale cuidarte la cabezota!) **Marta 04 **(Ahora sabrás que es la luz negra...OMG! ni te lo esperas!. Saludos!) **María **(Hermanaaaaaaaaa ahora debes estar pasándolo de lujo en Italiaaaaa, te envidio!. Yo acá muriéndome de frío mientras afuera llueve y debo ir a tribunales! Es el colmo! Deberían cerrarlos en invierno T.T. No me importa que dibuje mal, si quiere me hace uno con esos monitos de jardín infantil, yo feliz! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Morí con tu hiperventilación del capítulo. Con tus insultos hacia la francesa ninfómana, con la emoción de la escena Alex/luna, y con lo del tapper XD. Espero que cuando vuelvas y leas el capítulo, no te venga una crisis nerviosa. Te quiero hermanita adoptada! ps: ahhh y espero ansiosa tu historia! Lánzate a la fama pronto!)** Iamalonefordanny **(Siiii, me confiesooooooo, lo disfrutoooooooo XD. Ahora verás de que hechizo se trataba. Te recomiendo que al leer te tomes un armonyl porque te pondrá un poco furiosa!) **Beautifly **(Ahora sabrás! Ojalá no te mueras del impacto!) **Ginna IsAbella Ryddle **(No te jales los cabellos!no quiero que quedes calva por mi culpa! Yo creo que Pansy deseó usar zapatos de 20 centímetros de tacón para que se incrustara en su cabeza! Sería bastante gore no?. Saludos!) **Cedrella. Lysandra **( Si, ahora solo quedan dos capítulos!. Sipi, vivo en Chile!, jajajaja. Bueno, cuando tengas tiempo me haces el resto de las preguntas...y te cuento algo? Yo también ando bipolar con el final del fic!) **Caolinet **(Me demoré en actualizar por mi práctica profesional! Echémosle la culpa a ella! Demandemos al estado! P. Bueno, a mi no me molesta que seas detallista...y si. Están fuera del castillo aunque no se explique como lo hicieron...es un misterio! Jajaja. Saludos!) **Marie Malfoy **(Nadie se espera que un ser tan maquiavélico como Bellatrix tenga un hijo...pero si piensas que es de voldemort no es tan descabellado, después de todo, ella lo idolatraba como una obsesa!) **Makarva **(Buenos días Caballero! No se preocupe por su adicción! Pues seguiré escribiendo otro fic que será un bálsamo para sus días de apoderados histéricos e irracionales! De verdad me pone muy contenta saber que te relajas leyéndome...!no soy digna de tus halagos! Ahhh...y lo del bebé se sabrá en el último capítulo jejeje Ps: dile a una de tus 23 alumnas gritonas que dibujen para mi! Muajajajajaja) **Kunii 24 **(Niña! Tanta violencia! ¿qué ves en la televisión? Jajajaja, morí con lo de "poncia y pokemona" XD! Que bueno que tu ventana estaba lejos...sino ¿cómo leerías los siguientes capítulos sin computador? Que estés super!Byeeee!)** Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(Ohhhhh! ¿De verdad los dibujarás? Yo sería demasiado feliz! Ps: en Chile se le dice chaleco también a los que tienen mangas jajajajaja. Pero gracias por el dato!)

**Saludos generales para el resto de los lectores ¡ (y que les da pereza dejarme su saludito...snif)**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¡Sophie! – se escuchó a la lejanía - ¡Deja de jugar que la jefa te llama! _

_- Mierda...- masculló la pelinegra – No creas que te salvaste – espetó mirando a su víctima – Antes de irme te daré un pequeño regalito...- agregó apuntando con su varita directamente al corazón de Draco._

**48.- **

La noche estaba más oscura y lúgubre que en otras ocasiones. La luna se encontraba completamente tapada por aquellas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo, y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban a parte de sus propios pasos, era el de los árboles que se mecían al viento y alguno que otro pájaro que prorrumpía con resonancias poco amigables.

- Estamos cerca – informó la castaña, guardando la brújula en su bolsillo – Estén atentos, en cualquier momento nos podemos topar con algún mortífago... o con algo peor. No tenemos idea a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

Todos asintieron en silencio con sus varitas firmemente tomadas en la mano, dispuestos a utilizarlas a la menor provocación. Sus niveles de paranoia se habían incrementado al tope, tanto así que Ginny sentía que los dientes se le caerían de tanto apretarlos... y Alex se dedicaba a amenazar a cada pobre animalito que se cruzaba en el camino.

- Silencio – susurró Harry de pronto, deteniendo la marcha – Creo que escuché algo.

El grupo momentáneamente dejó de respirar, tratando de ubicar de donde provenía el sonido. Unos arbustos al frente de ellos comenzaron a moverse con violencia, provocando pánico general... _**Estamos fritos...**_pensó Neville. Cuando estaban a punto de conjurar un hechizo en su desesperación, una figura familiar emergió de aquellas hojas verdes.

- Profesora McGonagall – dijo la castaña aliviada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

La vieja directora se veía algo sucia y desaliñada. Al parecer, les venía siguiendo el rastro desde hace varias horas. Su rostro denotaba el más sincero enojo, pues sus labios se encontraban plenamente fruncidos en múltiples arrugas que aumentaban considerablemente su edad.

- ¡Pero que barbaridad están cometiendo! – exclamó ofuscada - ¡¿Por qué siempre hacen lo mismo?! ¡¿Por qué nunca pueden hacer caso?!

- Profesora yo...

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó colérica - ¿Ustedes saben el susto que pasé? ¡Me esperaba este tipo de comportamiento irresponsable de ustedes! – dijo apuntando al fenecido ejercito de Dumbledore - ¿Pero ustedes? – soltó mirando a Alexander y Estrella - ¡Es el colmo! ¡Todos son solo unos niños!

- Discúlpeme Profesora McGonagall pero discrepo de usted – intervino Hermione – Si pretendía que esperáramos hasta mañana estaba muy equivocada. Para mañana podía ser muy tarde. Además, creo que ha quedado suficientemente demostrado que nosotros podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta.

Ambas féminas se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear. En una lucha intangible por hacer predominar sus razones sobre la otra... finalmente, la directora dejó escapar un audible suspiro y transformó su expresión a una de cansancio.

- No van a desistir...¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No – aseguró la leona.

- Entonces voy con ustedes. Necesitarán de mi ayuda.

Continuaron su marcha en silencio, algo más tranquilos al tener de su lado la experiencia de su profesora de transformaciones... sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, la manilla de brújula de Hermione comenzó a girar incontrolablemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Luna, mirando por sobre su hombro.

- Hemos llegado- contestó segundos antes de ser rodeados por una tropa de encapuchados.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¡No!- gritó Pansy horrorizada, viendo como aquella luz negra impactaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Sophie respiraba agitadamente, como si la situación la estuviera disfrutando más que cualquier cosa, casi una experiencia orgásmica... Cuando retiró su varita, observó como se empezaba a tatuar un camino de espinas negras en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Draco, y sonrió con satisfacción una vez que terminó, mientras el rubio sudaba frío ante el dolor que estaba experimentando... incapaz de oponerse a lo inevitable.

- Listo – sentenció la mortia, liberándolo de su peso.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – exclamó la pelinegra, afirmando con tanta fiereza los barrotes que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

- Me estoy asegurando de que Draco solamente tenga ojos para mi – explicó acariciando con su dedo el tatuaje – Ya no podrá tocar a otra mujer sin matarla...

Al escuchar esto, Draco abrió los ojos aterrado _**¿Acaso está diciendo la verdad? **_Se preguntaba sin poder hablar aún, incapaz de gritarle un par de verdades...pues si alguna vez pensó que golpear a una mujer podía estar justificado...este era un buen motivo.

- ¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres? – esbozó Pansy confundida.

- ¿Ves las espinas de ahí? – preguntó alzando una ceja – Están bajo mis ordenes. Si Draco toca a otra, cualquiera que esta sea, incluso su propia madre, las espinas se incrustarán en su corazón, haciéndolo sufrir hasta la agonía...- la pelinegra la miraba con la mandíbula desencajada – Pero eso no es todo, con el primer roce, atacarán al corazón de la zorra de turno también, desangrándole por completo...

- ¡Estas chiflada!

Saunier carcajeó antes de dignarse a mirarla de regreso. Sus ojos lilas estaban oscurecidos y denotaban maldad pura...

- Veamos si quieres bailar nuevamente con él estúpida – soltó burlona – Me encantaría ver como te retuerces en el piso de dolor antes de morir...

Como una pantera y sin esperar respuesta, Sophie salió de la celda cerrándola de un movimiento de varita, liberando en el acto al rubio de las cadenas, que desaparecieron con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio sepulcral. Pansy miraba como Draco se incorporaba quedamente, y comenzaba a abrochar su camisa botón por botón, mientras observaba el piso con la mirada ausente.

- ...¿Draco?... – esbozó ella en un hilillo de voz.

Pero el rubio no respondió...no podía responder...y de haber podido, jamás lo hubiera hecho...ya que no tenía nada que decir... su vida había acabado en ese mismo instante. Todas sus esperanzas se habían ido a la misma mierda.

Gateó hacia el lado oscuro de su celda y se agazapó en la esquina más apartada, escondiendo su cabeza entre ambas rodillas, atormentado por las palabras de la francesa...

- ...¿Draco?...- insistió la muchacha con un dejo de angustia en su voz – Dime que estás bien... por lo menos haz un movimiento de cabeza, mírame... no te quedes así...

- Déjalo tranquilo...– dijo una voz débil desde el otro extremo.

- ¡Theo! – exclamó sorprendida, corriendo al otro lado de los barrotes - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo?

- Cada hueso de mi hermoso cuerpo...- bromeó entre tosidos – Pero aún vivito y coleando.

La pelinegra sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas... hasta ese minuto, no había dimensionado la preocupación que sentía por el castaño, y el verlo con vida... ¡incluso bromeando! Le hacía recuperar un poco de las ilusiones que albergaba en su corazón.

Theodore la miraba con tranquilidad, deslizando sus ojos hacia al muchacho que se encontraba escondido entre las sombras de su propia prisión.

- Sé que no quieres hablarnos, y no te molestaremos – dijo el castaño – Pero pase lo que pase, cuentas con nosotros. Y lo sabes.

- Gracias... – musitó Draco recuperando la voz – Me alegra que estés bien.

- Eso te lo debo a ti – respondió el Sly – Podía estar cagado de frío, pero aún te escuchaba desde lejos. Te debo una... y cuando llegue el momento, te lo pagaré.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Un encapuchado corría velozmente por los estrechos pasillos, entrando con entusiasmo al despacho de su superiora... hace tiempo que las manos le picaban por luchar y matar a destajo, y ahora había llegado el momento... !Como amaba la sangre!

- Jefa, ya llegaron – anunció Jean Paul, jadeando por todo lo corrido.

- Así puedo ver... – esbozó Bellatrix, meciendo a su pequeño hijo entre brazos – Déjalos pasar.

- Pero...

- No me cuestiones – interrumpió duramente – Solo están buscando su propia muerte... y antes de darles en el gusto, jugaremos un poco con ellos...¿Cierto preciosura? - agregó depositando un beso en la frente del menor.

- ¿Entonces que hago?

- Manda a los mortifagos más inexpertos al frente, que no se note que los estamos dejando ingresar a propósito...!ah! y separa a ese trío de traidores. No se las haremos fácil.

- Como usted ordene.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Los tres estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno diametralmente opuesto al del resto...

Un sonido les indicó que ya no estaban solos... a lo lejos, podían ver ingresar a un enmascarado con un hombre de edad, alto, con largos cabellos rubios y ojos grises como la plata.

- ¿Pa...pá? – esbozó sorprendido Draco, mientras Malfoy padre era encerrado en una celda diagonal a la de él - ¿Qué haces acá?

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú hijo.

- ¿Y mamá?

- Afortunadamente estaba en Egipto cuando fueron a secuestrarme – contestó inexpresivamente.

- ¿Pero...porqué?

- Ya lo preguntaste.- contestó fastidiado.

- Y no me respondiste – replicó ceñudo.- ¿Porqué no estas allá con la loca de tu cuñada?

- Porque no pienso seguir las ordenes de nadie...nunca más.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó...una parte de él se sentía aliviado al saber que no estaba luchando contra su progenitor...y que después de todo, él había cambiado tal como lo había asegurado su adorada madre.

- No te emociones – atajó el hombre – Que no quiera seguir las órdenes de tu enloquecida tía no significa que mis ideales hayan cambiado...ni que apruebe tu relación con la amiguita sangre sucia de Potter.

- ¿Cómo...?

- ¿Lo sé? – completó Lucius – Eso no importa. Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente al respecto...

- Lamento interrumpir esta tierna conversación – intervino el mortio – Pero tengo que llevarme a estos críos.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Pansy con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su brazo era apresado por otro sujeto - ¡¿A dónde?!

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Estaban sorprendidos con el pobre nivel de destreza de los encapuchados... eran demasiado torpes e inexpertos...¿Acaso así eran todos los nuevos seguidores? Porque si era así, se trataba de pan comido para aquellos experimentados estudiantes y su directora.

Hermione desarmó con facilidad a uno de ellos, lanzándolo al piso como un vil estropajo.

- ¡¿Dónde están?! – gruñó apuntándolo con su varita en el pecho, mientras que su pie lo tenía fuertemente puesto en su cuello. - ¡¿Dónde?!

- ¡En las mazmorras!- confesó temeroso

- ¡¿Cómo llego ahí?! – insistió ejerciendo más presión con su pie.

- Por esa...puer...ta...bajando...tres...escaleras...hacia...la ...izquierda – respondió con dificultad.

_- ¡Expelliarmus! _¡Vayan ustedes tres! – gritó Harry blandiendo su varita en todas direcciones – ¡Nosotros los cubrimos! _¡Incendio!_

Hermione, Luna y Alex asintieron y corrieron a su interior velozmente, tratando de encontrar las mazmorras siguiendo las instrucciones tal como había señalado aquel mortio.

Sin embargo, cuando lograron llegar a ellas solo encontraron celdas vacías y putrefactas... solo un habitante estaba en el lugar...uno que ninguno de los tres muchachos se esperaba encontrar...

- ¿Lucius Malfoy? – esbozó sorprendida la castaña - ¿Pero que hace usted aquí?

- De vacaciones, ¿qué no se nota? – ironizó el rubio arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Dónde está Draco?

- ¿Me ves cara de mapa? – contestó agriamente – No sé. Se lo llevaron hace algunos minutos. Por separado.

- ¡Demonios! – vociferó Alex pegándole una furiosa patada a la pared más cercana - ¡Y ahora qué!

- ¿Nos podría decir por donde se fueron por favor? – Preguntó Luna amablemente.

- ¿Porqué quieren salvarlos? – inquirió el rubio de verdad intrigado – Son Slytherin...

- Ese no es su problema – espetó Hermione fastidiada - ¿Nos va a decir o tendremos que adivinar? Entre más nos tardemos, peor para su hijo.

En los ojos del hombre se encendió una chispa que ninguno de los tres muchachos pudo entender. Luego, para sorpresa de todos, alzó la mano indicando una gran puerta al finalizar el pasillo.

- Gracias

En un par de segundos ya habían traspasado aquella puerta, encontrándose en una habitación amplia y vacía. Otras tres grandes puertas se alzaban frente a ellos, todas de la misma forma y altura, pero con distintas inscripciones en sus bordes.

- Y ahora...¿Por donde? – se preguntó la castaña en voz alta.

- Lucius dijo que los habían separado, por lo que todos los caminos pueden ser correctos – razonó Alex.

- Separémonos entonces – opinó Luna decidida – Quien sea que encuentre a Theo, por favor, tráigalo a salvo.

- Lo mismo digo – secundó el pelinegro sonriéndole, mientras observaba una a una las puertas, tratando de descifrar cual era el camino hacia Pansy.

Un mechón de cabellos frente a la puerta del medio le heló el corazón... Se agachó lo suficiente para poder atraparlos con los dedos, teniendo la certeza que éstos pertenecían a su novia. Sin explicaciones, entró hecho un rayo, corriendo desesperadamente en su búsqueda, dejando detrás a las dos muchachas que miraban la escena extrañadas.

- Veo que ya decidió por su cuenta... – esbozó Hermione.

- Yo también – informó la rubia parada al frente de la puerta del lado derecho. – Por acá está Theo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió desconcertada - ¿Encontraste algo?

- No – contestó segura – Solamente lo sé.

Acto seguido, la rubia abrazó fuertemente a la castaña en silencio, a la cual se le formó un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar con normalidad su propia saliva.

- Nos vemos pronto – le susurró al oído, antes de salir disparada en búsqueda del Sly.

Hermione suspiró hondamente, y se encaminó con lentitud hacia la puerta izquierda... la última que quedaba. Sus piernas temblaban de nerviosismo y sus latidos eran tan violentos que hacían eco en todo el lugar.

- Espérame...- musitó antes de internarse en lo que podía ser su perdición...o la de su amado.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Todo estaba sumergido en una oscuridad y silencio perturbador...sólo podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración al caminar a tientas por aquel lugar. Empuñó su varita con firmeza, pues estaba decidida a recuperar a su querido castaño nuevamente... ¡Pobre de que tuviera algún rasguño! Porque aquel mal nacido tendría que vérselas con una Luna muy, pero muy enojada... aquella que salía solo en las oportunidades en que alguien tocaba a un ser querido.

- Bienvenida – dijo una voz familiar - ¿Buscas esto?

En ese momento una luz se encendió, mostrando a Theodore Nott amarrado de pies a cabeza, hecho una bolita en el suelo, mientras era rodeado por al menos diez dementores que de a poco iban succionando su felicidad.

- ¡Suéltalo! – chilló con ira desconocida en ella - ¡Muéstrate cobarde!

De las sombras irrumpió la figura de un encapuchado, que no tardó un segundo en dejar a la luz su identidad: Jean Paul Saunier.

- Vaya, vaya...jamás pensé que una estúpida como tu pudiera llegar tan lejos.

- ¿Luna? – esbozó Theo, girando con dificultad su cabeza hacia la rubia - ¡Luna, vete de inmediato!

- Ya es tarde – soltó el veela sonriendo con malicia – Ya entró a mi juego, y ahora me divertiré destruyéndola... ¡A ella! – ordenó a la decena de dementores, que no dudaron en volar en su dirección.**...**rodeándola.

- ¡Luna! – gritó el muchacho, incapaz de verla entre tanto monstruo que estaba a su acecho. - ¡Luna!

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**Mierda...**_pensó Alexander cuando el piso de mármol mutó a una extraña sustancia pegajosa, que no hacía nada más que adherirle los zapatos molestosamente, impidiéndole correr con la rapidez que hubiese querido...Podía vislumbrar al fondo del camino una tenue luz amarillenta, y rogaba por dentro que su pelinegra estuviera sana y salva.

Pero no fue así...

- ¡Pansy! – gritó cuando vio a la muchacha estática bajo la varita de un enmascarado. - ¡La tocas te mato!

- ¿Ah si? – esbozó el mortio divertido, quitándose la máscara del rostro.

- ¿Nathan?

- Si. Ese es mi nombre – contestó sarcásticamente - ¿Se te ofrece algo? Porque si no, te rogaría que no lo gastes.

El Ravenclaw abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, en completo estado de shock. No cabía duda alguna... era él... su amigo de la infancia...su compañero de tantos años... su primer bajista... el que ahora le devolvía la mirada con los ojos repletos de odio y maldad.

- ¿Sabes? Está harto apetecible tu novia...- dijo el muchacho relamiendo sus labios - No pierdes el tiempo Alexander. Jamás lo perdiste.

- ¿Por... por qué? – preguntó finalmente, sacando la voz a la fuerza - ¿Qué haces con ellos?

- Verás... Durmstrang me enseñó cosas que en ese patético colegio tuyo jamás hubiera aprendido...- respondió jugando con la varita entre los dedos

- ¡Eras mi amigo! – gritó decepcionado y furioso.

- ¡Tu lo dijiste! ¡Era! – gritó de vuelta el encapuchado – No te costó nada reemplazarme ¿No?

- No se de lo que hablas...

- ¡No seas hipócrita Bleu! – espetó violento - ¡Siempre fuiste así! ¡La gente no son más que herramientas para tus metas! ¡Jamás te importé!

- ¿De que hablas? – inquirió rabioso - ¡Tu te fuiste!

- ¡No podía evitarlo y lo sabías! – siseó ceñudo – Pero aún así me dejaste de lado... Siempre estuve a tu sombra... el tejón idiota que te seguía a todos lados... que te acompañaba en cada idiotez que se te ocurría... ¿y tú? ¿Qué hiciste alguna vez por mí? ¡Nada! ¡Jamás me consideraste a tu altura! Cuando te conocí pensé que seríamos como hermanos, pero al parecer solo fue de mi parte...

- ¡Mentira! ¡Yo también te consideraba mi hermano hasta que te fuiste sin tener los suficientes cojones para decírmelo antes! – exclamó angustiado, mirando los ojos suplicantes de su novia – Suéltala... suéltala por favor...Ella no tiene nada que ver... esto es entre tu y yo.

- Cierto – dijo el muchacho - Pero no la soltaré. Ya no me mandas. Ya no me manipulas.

- Lo siento... no sabía que te había hecho daño

- Ya es tarde para disculpas. He decidido vengarme de ti - sentenció fríamente - Y lo haré donde más te duele... – agregó enterrando la varita en el cuello de la pelinegra - ¿Apostemos? Apostemos que si la mato ahora mismo en una semana ya tendrás una nueva...

- ¡No! – gritó enloquecido - ¡Me rindo! – exclamó lanzando la varita lejos - ¡Mátame... pero a ella no la toques!

- Interesante proposición...

Pansy temblaba en los brazos de aquel muchacho descontroladamente... sus lagrimas le impedían ver con claridad al pelinegro que en esos momentos, estaba ofreciendo su vida por ella.

_**Alex...**_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Sentía las ratas correr bajo sus pies, provocándole más de un escalofrío de asco. _**Dónde estás...dónde estás...**_se repetía una y otra vez la castaña, tratando de agudizar su visión para encontrarlo.

Y de pronto...ahí lo vio... en la habitación del fondo...parado al frente de una chimenea cuyas llamas danzaban vigorosamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida. Sus cabellos estaban completamente desordenados y sus ropas arrugadas...pero aún así, nunca lo había visto tan atractivo y profundo.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó emocionada corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡No te me acerques! – vociferó el rubio desesperado al verla - ¡No me toques!

Ella paró su carrera de sopetón y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos...¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no se alegraba de verla? ¿Porqué no quería que se aproximara?

- Draco...- esbozó avanzando con lentitud, sintiendo que sus piernas pronto cederían al peso que sentía en su cuerpo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Te ordené que no te me acerques Granger! – gritó completamente rojo.

_**¿Granger? **_Repitió en su cabeza la castaña, sintiendo como todo su ser se derrumbaba...¿Hace cuanto que no la llamaba por su apellido? ¿Qué cresta estaba pasando en esos minutos? ¿Se había cambiado de bando? _**No...no...eso es imposible... **_se dijo angustiada.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – chilló con la voz resquebrajada - ¡Dime por qué!

- Porque ahora está conmigo sangre sucia... – respondió una tercera voz desde sus espaldas.

_**No...no puede ser...**_pensó girándose con miedo, como si aquello le permitiera evadir la realidad unos cuantos segundos más. Pero no. Ahí estaba su peor pesadilla, dibujando en su cara una sonrisa macabra que el propio Voldemort envidiaría.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – gritó empuñando su varita contra la mortia.

- Nada... el está conmigo por su propia voluntad – dijo saboreando cada una de las palabras.

- ¡Mientes! – espetó apretando tanto el trozo de madera que en cualquier momento se rompería en dos.

- ¿Ah si? – soltó divertida – Dile Draco...dile que se vaya y que nos deje en paz.

- Vete – ordenó secamente el rubio, rehuyendo la triste mirada de la muchacha.

- ¡No!

- Aprende a perder impura – siseó Sophie.

- ¿Qué fue? ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue?...¿Amortentia? ¿Imperius? ¿A quien amenazaste con asesinar? ¿A quien tienes bajo tu poder para que él mienta tan descaradamente?

- ¡Silencio! – gritó la pelinegra echando chispas por los ojos – Ya lo escuchaste... ¡Vete estúpida antes que me arrepienta de haberte dejado con vida!

- Jamás.

- ¡Deja de ser una cabezota y hazme caso alguna vez en tu vida! – gritó Draco fuera de si - ¡Vete ahora!

- ¡Tu no me mandas! – insistió la Gryffindor, sin dejar de apuntar a su enemiga.

- ¿Ves Draco? Hice todo lo que pude...- dijo la francesa con falsa tristeza, empuñando también la varita a la castaña – Ahora tendré que matarla.

- ¡No! – exclamó Draco, colocándose entre ambas chicas – No le tocarás ningún pelo... ¡Y tú no te me acerques! – ordenó al ver como Hermione pretendía aferrarse de su espalda.

- Mal chico, mal chico – dijo Saunier mientras negaba con la cabeza – Te dije que aprenderías a respetarme... ahora tendré que castigarte...

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando el rubio ya estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, afirmándose con desesperación el pecho... sentía como si cientos de espinas se le estuvieran enterrando en su corazón, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo morir...y Hermione, completamente espantada, tuvo el instinto natural de avanzar los metros que la separaban de él y agacharse para ver su estado...

Draco veía su proximidad horrorizado, incapaz de formular alguna palabra para evitar el contacto, pues de su boca solo emanaban gritos desgarradores.

_**No te acerques...**_ordenó mentalmente, esperando en lo más recóndito de su alma que sus pensamientos fueran escuchados por ella... sin éxito, pues la muchacha estaba a escasos centímetros de su sentencia de muerte.

¿_Les gustó? Espero que si. Apreten Go y harán a una practicante abogada poco seria feliz XD_


	50. Chapter 49

**!SOLO QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO! Omg...que penita... **nada que contar. Agotada de mis rallys jurídicos... ¡me duelen las rodillas! ¿Me habrá llegado el viejazo?... En fin... Espero que les guste este capítulo! Lamento el retraso excesivo pero la alineación de los planetas no ha andado conmigo. Este capítulo esta dedicado a **Ginna Isabella Ryddle**, por sus dibujos (eres un amor!!) y al resto de las amables señoritas que también me ofrecieron sus trabajos, **Anna noir Pumpkin, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy y Moniquita **(con su versión de Malfoy obseso!). Recuerden, **aún pueden animarse! Tomen sus crayones o paint! XD!. (También dedicadisimo a los miembros del PPC!, Karix, Arrayan, Embercita, Emma.Zunz, Almanara, Jos Black y el resto P)**

**Respondiendo Reviews!: Karix! (**Ñiña querida! Espero que tu corazón siga latiendo!...aunque creo que ahora si que le mandará saludos a san pedro...Bueno, si este rucio está en veda, al menos tienen al otro en cueros aún en la cama de hermione xD. Entre ustedes se lo pelean. Gracias por la barra! Te quiero la raíz cuadrada del infinito!) **Petalo VJ **(Todas gritemos, ¡no te acerques!. Jajaja. Tengo la leve impresión que este capítulo sacará tu lado oscuro de la fuerza...saludos!) **Beautifly **(Sorry por la demora!! Snif. Ojalá valga la pena la espera) **Ly Draco **(¿Ya cerraste la boca? Espero que si, porque ahora se te desencajará por completooooo!. Sipi, 50 capítulos no es naaada fácil, pero han mejorado mi forma de escribir. Besos!) **Chanita 23 **(Aún estás perdida en algún lugar sin internet? Snif... aún me siento como el hoyo por no haber actualizado a tiempo antes de tu viaje...T.T. ¡Nadie se esperaba que volviera Nathan! Eso estuvo de pelos, aunque creo que pocos lo recordaban jeje. Espero que estés bien, cuídate harto!) **Kunii **(Niña! No se muera ni llore! Guarde las lagrimas para este episodio!... y yo arrancaré cual bólido porque querrás tirarme el computador – o el ipod – por la cabeza...snif... besos!) **Marie Malfoy **(jejeje...esa es la idea! Dejar en la intriga!!. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y ahora mismo me paso por el tuyo. Saludos!) **Arrayan **(Como te dije...morí...MORÍ CON TU REVIEW TITULADO! Me imaginé perfecto a tres carmelas enyeguecidas montadas arriba de un ZNI gigante en forma de zapato de 30 cm para darme un PEEC airlines en plena raja XD. Bueno...aunque creo que ahora n° 3 querrá "enterrarme" el zapato en pleno corazón, porque las arrayanes se van a poner violentas con el capítulo de hoy. Saludos desde la capital contaminada!) **Almanara **(¡Porqué! ¡Otra más que me quiere hacer correr barnechea abajooo!! ¡Entonces después de leer me vas a mandar sicarios! Voy a tener que rodar barnechea!. Saludines y recuerda escribir!) **Saku Malfoy **(Siento haber tardado en actualizar nuevamente!. Ojalá tu alma no se te haya escapado de la boca porque necesito que esté para leer lo que **Malucha **(Gracias! Me llena de orgullo saber que te gusta tanto mi historia como para considerarla como una de tus favoritas! Ojalá te guste este capítulo) **Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(Aún estás en pausa? Jejejeje...ojalá la espera no se haya hecho muy larga. Besos!) **Embercita **(Sabía que te iba a gustar!! Eres tan perversa como yo! jo jo jo. Y creo que este te va a gustar aún más! No leas en la biblioteca porque gritarás!.ps: viva PPC!) **Cedrella Lysandra **(Jajaja...me reí mucho con tus múltiples invocaciones! Sobretodo a Poseidón xD. Habrá que ver que pasa con ella...¿Lo tocará o no? Uuuuuu!. ¿Tocas guitarra? Que bien! Yo tengo ganas de aprender. Saludos!) **Lucy C Evans **(No te preocupes niña! Yo soy feliz cuando recibo reviews, y cuando no, soy feliz simplemente con que me lean...y más feliz si les gusta!! Cariños y suerte con tus tareas!) **Iamalonefordanny **("oh, oh"...ahora va a ser OMG! WTF! Y todo lo siguiente...ojalá no te enojes conmigo por el capítulo U.u...bye!) **Ygorla **(¿Te lo leíste de una sentada? Woooo... muchas gracias! Y también por pasarte en el blog!. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Y sobretodo que no te haya molestado el giro loco producto de tanto ver películas asiáticas y de tarantino...je!. Besos y gracias por el comentario!) **Anna noir Pumpkin **(como te dije por PM...estoy con ansias de recibir tu dibujooooo muero de la esperaaaaaaa. Pero bueno, debo tener paciencia así como ustedes me la tienen con las actualizaciones. P. Que estés bien y espero mi dibujooooo. Besos!) **Sabrina **(Siii, ya lo voy a terminar, no comas ansias! Solo queda un capítulo o.o!. Gracias!) **Akasuna no hikari **(Niña! Sobrina! Gracias por el review express...pero que conste. Sophie no es rucia jajajajaja. Oye! Espero mi fic de regalo del día de las madres! Te lo cobraré!!. Besos cósmicos para ti!) **CECIdeMALFOY **(gracias por las felicitaciones! y claro que llegaré hasta el final! Lo que pasa es que no publico hasta que estoy conforme con cada capitulo P. Besos!) **Vanina Rios **(¿Amas lotus? Ohhh que emoción!. ¡Claro que puedes sacar mucha creatividad! A tus trece añitos ya puedes conquistar el mundo si lo deseas, solo tienes que ponerte una meta y seguirla hasta el fin con constancia y a pesar de las complicaciones...créeme...escribir es práctica. Besos! Y muchas gracias por tu comentario!)

**Saludos al resto de los lectores! Espero sinceramente sus comentarios (Hagan a su abogada feliz en el penúltimo capítulo) ! Y los dibujos!**

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_No había terminado de decir la frase cuando el rubio ya estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, afirmándose con desesperación el pecho... sentía como si cientos de espinas se le estuvieran enterrando en su corazón, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo morir...y Hermione, completamente espantada, tuvo el instinto natural de avanzar los metros que la separaban de él y agacharse para ver su estado..._

_Draco veía su proximidad horrorizado, incapaz de formular alguna palabra para evitar el contacto, pues de su boca solo emanaban gritos desgarradores._

_**No te acerques...**__ordenó mentalmente, esperando en lo más recóndito de su alma que sus pensamientos fueran escuchados por ella... sin éxito, pues la muchacha estaba a escasos centímetros de su sentencia de muerte._

**49 .- **

Luna advertía como aquella decena de dementores volaban a su encuentro, mientras su aliento se volvía vapor con el frío que calaba cada uno de sus huesos. Empuñó su varita con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de repasar mentalmente las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras que tuvo con Harry en quinto año...

_**Pensamientos felices...pensamientos felices...**_se dijo así misma, evocando en su corazón las imágenes de sus leales – y primeros – amigos del ejército de Dumbledore... la felicidad experimentada con cada caricia de Theodore Nott... el amor a su madre fenecida y a su padre extravagante... que nunca dudaba en demostrarle cuanto la quería, criándola solo desde pequeña y contándole fantásticas historias que alimentaban su ya desarrollada imaginación.

_- ¡Expecto Patronum! _– gritó con determinación, expulsando de su varita una liebre plateada que comenzó una fiera lucha ante la mirada atónita del francés.

Sin embargo, eran demasiados... con el transcurso de los minutos, la rubia sentía como sus energías iban decreciendo...pero no podía dejarse vencer...no quería dejarse vencer. Debía ser fuerte y demostrar que Luna Lovegood no estaba deschavetada ni era vulnerable como todos creían...así que siguió con la varita en alto, moviendo su liebre plateada en todas direcciones...tratando de seguir adelante para salvar a su querida serpiente...a esa serpiente que pudo ver más allá de las apariencias y fue el primero en amarla como una mujer.

- Suéltame...- masculló Theo rabioso desde su posición, removiéndose entre las sogas – Suéltame y pelea... a ella déjala de lado.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – espetó Jean Paul fastidiado – Me importa muy poco lo que le suceda a ella... además, me divierte tu cara descompuesta... es todo un poema.

- ¿Qué coño quieres? – cortó histérico - ¡Dime que mierda quieres y yo te lo daré! ¿De que te sirven tres simples estudiantes? ¿Ah? ¡¿Porqué cresta nos tienen acá?!

- Son órdenes de la jefa – contestó encogiéndose de hombros – Es una tradición que los herederos de las familias de linaje puro se inicien como mortífagos a la mayoría de edad, pero ustedes, trío de imbéciles, se negaron rotundamente a pesar de los _métodos _ocupados por separado... a pesar de que podían llegan muy alto. Por lo que ahora no nos queda más opción que destruirlos como los traidores a la sangre que son...- soltó degustando cada palabra – Sin embargo, Bella quiso jugar un poco antes de ello, y de paso, utilizarlos como carnada para destruir a Potter y compañía, antes de revelarnos nuevamente al mundo mágico...

- ¡Luna! – gritó desesperado el castaño, notando por el rabillo del ojo que su novia estaba perdiendo terreno - ¡Déjala ir!

- ¿En que extraño planeta vives que crees que te haré caso? – río de buena gana - ¿Por qué crees que la dejaría ir?

- Porque eres un sádico – afirmó Theo con un brillo insondable en los ojos – Y puedo apostar que prefieres enzarzarte a duelo conmigo que quedarte de brazos cruzados dejándole todo el trabajo sucio a esos monstruos.

- Cierto...- esbozó el pelinegro – Muy cierto. Eres observador Nott... me impresionas.

- Te ofrezco un duelo a muerte – dijo seriamente – Prometo estar a la altura y no tener contemplaciones... ¿no te atrae la idea?.

- La verdad...si – confesó sonriente – Sin embargo, tu vas a perder y tendré que ocuparme de tu amiguita de todas formas...

- Mejor para ti...¿O me equivoco?.

Él pelinegro amplió su sonrisa... de un movimiento de varita soltó de sus amarras al Sly, y de otro, conjuró un _expecto patronum_ en forma de hiena que pulverizó en un instante a todos los dementores que sobrevolaban a Luna.

- Vaya... quien diría que puedes invocar un _patronum _con lo podrido que estás – ironizó Theo, levantándose con dificultad.

- Digamos que una persona puede sentir felicidad no solo por las cosas buenas...y en estos momentos estoy dichoso – carcajeo Jean.

- ¿Qué pasó? – esbozó Luna desorientada, acercándose lentamente a ambos muchachos.

- Que pasaste de salvar... a ser salvada – contestó el mortio - _¡Incarcéro!_

Las cuerdas que solían atar al castaño, se levantaron como serpientes encantadas y atraparon a Luna contra la pared opuesta, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dejándola bastante aturdida como para poder enfocar bien la visión.

- Disfruta el espectáculo cariño...¿Te traigo palomitas?.

- ¿Era necesario eso? – preguntó el muchacho fastidiado, apuntando las cuerdas.

- Siempre – contestó encantado, sacando una varita de su bolsillo que el castaño reconoció como propia – Toma, y espero que cumplas tu promesa – agregó lanzándosela.

Theo la agarró en el aire con un movimiento tan diestro que el propio Jean Paul se sorprendió. El aspecto del castaño había mutado a uno sombrío, adornado con una sonrisa algo perversa al verse armado nuevamente. Sin pizca de temor en los ojos, alzó su varita en posición de combate... una posición bastante familiar para el pelinegro...

- ¿Fuiste mortífago? – preguntó ceñudo.

- Viví demasiado tiempo con uno ... _¡Cofringo! _

El rayo anaranjado surgió con tanta rapidez que su enemigo a penas pudo escapar de aquella horrible explosión que se desencadenó a los segundos... teniendo como resultado que el final de su capa negra quedó algo chamuscada y la sala completamente destrozada a sus espaldas.

_- ¡Decendo¡ - _respondió apuntando al techo, logrando que la gran lámpara de lagrimas que lo adornaba se desprendiera rozando por escasos centímetros al Sly. - ¡Rayos! – exclamó ofuscado.

- ¿Estás bizco que no puedes dar en el blanco? - como respuesta el mortio se limitó a gruñir – O...¿Eres pura boca?

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó apretando con fiereza su varita - _¡Crucio! _

Theodore instintivamente cerró los ojos, pero al poco rato se extrañó de no recibir el impacto... no pudo evitar soltar un grito de indignación cuando vio que el objetivo de aquella maldición no era precisamente él, sino Luna, que se retorcía entre sus cuerdas profiriendo quejidos agudos con los ojos herméticamente cerrados.

- ¡Déjala maldito tramposo! – vociferó rojo de furia - _¡Oppugno! - _la gran lámpara que yacía resquebrajada al lado del castaño salió despedida en el aire impactando al pelinegro de lado, lanzándolo unos metros más allá - ¡Como se te ocurra volver a tocarla te mato!

- Maldito...- siseó Jean incorporándose adolorido – _¡Sectumsempra!_

En esta ocasión el muchacho no fue lo suficientemente rápido... el hechizo rozó el costado posterior de su pierna provocándole un profundo tajo que comenzó a sangrar descontroladamente... el castaño lanzó un quejido ahogado y con las manos trató de unir esos dos pliegues de piel que se habían separado

- ¡Theo! – chilló Luna - ¡Cuidado!

El Sly levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el mortio a escasos metros de él, apuntando directamente a su corazón con su mirada más oscurecida y enfadada de lo normal.

- Te agradezco las ganas... pero es hora de declarar a un vencedor – soltó el pelinegro.

- Sea – respondió Theo alzando su varita también.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_- ¡Avada Kedavra!_

Dos rayos verdes emergieron de sus respectivas varitas... y Luna, que estaba al borde de la histeria con la situación, no pudo ver quien resultó vencedor, pues su consciente traicionero se fue a negro en el momentos más inadecuado...

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

- ¡Basta! – chillaba Pansy inundada de lágrimas - ¡Detente por favor! – gemía entre los brazos del mortío, que la apretujaba contra si con una mano mientras que con la otra apuntaba al muchacho que se retorcía en el piso producto de un imperdonable - ¡Por favor! ¡Basta! Por favor...no sigas...no...por favor...no...

- Shh...- le susurró al oído con sorna – Me arruinas el momento...no puedo escuchar los gritos de tu noviecito.

Alexander para ese entonces ya veía doble de tanto dolor, sintiendo como sus huesos se quebraban en mil pedazos mientras que su piel era lacerada por un centenar de dagas invisibles.

Trataba de no gritar... trataba con todas sus fuerzas...sin embargo, en ocasiones el padecimiento lo superaba, no pudiendo evitar lanzar bramidos desgarradores.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó sarcásticamente Nathan al finalizar la tortura - ¿Ya enloqueciste? ¿Te llevo a San Mungo?

El pelinegro sentía que todo le daba vueltas y por más que quiso, no pudo responder el veneno del encapuchado... a él solo le preocupaba el bienestar de Pansy, y mientras ella se encontrara a salvo, poco le importaba la escasez de aire que estaba experimentando.

- ¿Ya te quedaste sin palabras cerebrito? – inquirió burlón – ¿O no quieres hablar? Mira que yo puedo obligarte...- agregó acariciando el cuello de la temblorosa Pansy con la nariz, dándole un inesperado mordisco que la hizo gritar.

- No...atre...ato...dito...bécil...- jadeó Alex arrastrándose a la pareja.

- ¿Viste que puedo? – soltó complacido – Así te quería ver... arrastrándote en el suelo como la escoria que eres... Me sorprende que tu inflado orgullo sea capaz de humillarse por esta chica... ya que no eres capaz de querer a nadie más que a ti mismo...

- ¡No es cierto! – vociferó Pansy colérica, perdiendo el miedo de sopetón y encajándole una patada de caballo en la entrepierna.

La muchacha fue liberada en el acto mientras el mortífago se llevaba ambas manos al lugar del golpe acompañado de un aullido agudo... Pansy corrió hacia la varita de su novio que yacía en el piso, más cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de alcanzarla con la punta de los dedos, escuchó:

_- ¡Carpe Retractum! _

Como si hubiera tenido un elástico amarrado a la cintura, sintió como su cuerpo retrocedía velozmente en dirección al mortifago, que nuevamente la rodeo con los brazos en un abrazo violento y posesivo.

- Te estás portando muy mal... tendré que castigarte – masculló con los ojos encendidos.

- ¡Suéltame idiota! – gritó dándole golpes inefectivos.

- Claro que no...me divertiré un rato contigo antes de matarlo... – susurró perversamente, deslizando su mano por la espalda hasta llegar al glúteo, logrando que la pelinegra lanzara un grito de indignación.

- Price... – jadeó Alex, quien en el momento de descuido logró hacerse de la varita que quiso alcanzar la muchacha – Es tu última oportunidad... Por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos... suéltala.

- No.

Los orbes azules de Alex viajaron decididos al rostro de la Sly, quien entendió de inmediato la señal como si se la hubiera dicho verbalmente... Pansy juntó toda la fuerza que tenía y le dio un pisotón al mortio en el pie izquierdo que logró liberarla... Fue en ese momento que el pelinegro alzó la varita y atacó.

_- ¡Incendio!_

Pronto la capa y todo el cuerpo del enemigo comenzó a arder en potentes llamas...

Nathan, quien no se esperaba en lo absoluto semejante ataque, profería gritos desgarradores mientras corría sin dirección determinada, aleteando los brazos desesperadamente a punto de desvanecerse de dolor.

_- ¡Aguamenti!_ – invocó esta vez el muchacho, quien no aguantaba aquella grosera escena por el enorme sentimiento de culpa que experimentaba. El cuerpo del mortio cayó como un saco de piedras en el piso, con la cara incrustada en él - ¿Lo maté? – preguntó tembloroso - ¿Lo...maté?

- No...solo está inconsciente – dijo Pansy, que se había acercado a cerciorarse del hecho – No te preocupes por él, no lo merece... !Vamos!. Tenemos que encontrar al resto. - agregó, caminando al muchacho y pasándo el brazo derecho por sus hombros para ayudarlo a seguir.

- Te estoy estorbando...déjame - murmuró él avergonzado.

- Jamás me separaré de ti otra vez, ¿me escuchas? así que puedes ahorrarte la actuación de héroe - contestó a duras penas con la mayor dignidad posible por el peso - Además, eres tan liviano como una pluma...

- Sigue repitiéndotelo y quizás algún día te lo creas - ironizó divertido - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cabezota?

- Porque es eso precisamente lo que te encanta de mi.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Solo quedaban un par de mortifagos por reducir, e interiormente, todos estaban extrañados por la facilidad que habían tenido para vencerlos... parecían una tropa de inexpertos más que malvados magos doctos en las artes oscuras... !incluso uno de ellos había arrancado de la lucha con pavor gritando como una niña!. Realmente eran patéticos en comparación a aquellos avezados estudiantes que por circunstancias del destino más de alguna vez tuvieron que pelear por sus vidas...

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó Harry al ver como Estrella, la novia de Neville, derrotaba a un encapuchado haciendo salir chispas de las manos sin necesidad de varita - ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!

- Alumna de intercambio Potter... larga historia..._!Stupefy!_ – respondió Minerva, aturdiendo al último mortífago que quedaba de pie – Listo. Ahora debemos ir en búsqueda del resto.

- Si son iguales a estos...no creo que sea tan difícil...¿o si?- dijo Ginny sacándose el polvo de la falda.

- No lo sé señorita Weasley... todo fue sospechosamente fácil – contestó la profesora – Yo no me confiaría.

El grupo ingresó al recinto por el mismo lugar que hace unos minutos lo hicieron los otros tres jóvenes, y caminaron a tientas en la oscuridad tratando de no chocar entre sí. La humedad era impresionante, había moho por todos lados y las ratas tenían una fiesta en la putrefacción de los cuerpos sin vida que adornaban cada esquina. Ginny tenía los pelos de punta con el ambiente que ahí se respiraba, conteniendo las arcadas que el olor le estaba provocando... afortunadamente, Harry sostenía de su mano para brindarle fortaleza, aunque de vez en cuando, el muchacho lanzaba un gemido por la presión que aplicaba la pelirroja.

- Mazmorras...- musitó Neville para si mismo mirando a su alrededor - ¿Y ahora por donde? - preguntó al ver dos posibles salidas al fondo del pasillo - Yo diria que por la izquierda...

- Yo no iría por ese lado...- interrumpió una voz desde las sombras.

- ¡Lucius! – exclamó Mcgonagall llevándose una mano al pecho de la impresión - ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- Segunda vez que alguien me pregunta eso en menos de media hora...¿acaso no es obvio? ¿o a los leones no se les da la deducción? – inquirió fastidiado.

- No es hora para tus sarcasmos Malfoy – espetó ceñuda la anciana – Dime por donde se fueron mis estudiantes.

- Sólo si me dejan libre y me proporcionan una varita – respondió el rubio impasible.

- ¡Ni pensarlo! – intervino Harry – Si lo soltamos luego nos atacará por la espalda.

- Es cierto. No podemos confiar en un Malfoy – secundó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

- Pudimos confiar en Draco...¿no? – soltó Estrella en un hilo de voz, mirando avergonzadamente el piso – Creo que este señor ahora está más preocupado de su hijo que de sus antiguas rivalidades...¿Cierto?

Lucius la miró extrañado y confundido, porque esa extraña había dado justo en el clavo. Aunque su apariencia era inexpresiva, por dentro la angustia lo estaba matando...después de todo, Draco era su único hijo después de varios intentos sucesivos y abortos naturales... el único que había sobrevivido después del parto... y lo quería. En su particular y fría forma de ser lo quería, y no permitiría que la loca hermana de su mujer lo ocupara de carnada, ni mucho menos de conejillo de indias... pues ya sabía los verdaderos planes de la mortia.

- Confío en tu criterio – dijo Mcgonagall mirando a su alumna - _¡Alohomora!_

- ¡Pero! – reclamó el morocho - ¡¿Que hizo?!

- Gracias Minerva – soltó con elegancia el rubio, ignorando la histeria del muchacho y recibiendo una varita que la mujer extrajo de su túnica – Ahora síganme, no importa lo que vean o escuchen, tienen que seguir adelante, ¿entendido?. La mansión Lestrange está repleta de habitaciones con potentes hechizos ilusionadores para atrapar a los intrusos... y una vez que los atrapen, ya nadie podrá salvarlos.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

Draco cerraba los ojos con fiereza invocando a cualquier Dios o hechicero poderoso que quisiera escucharlo para evitar aquel contacto... el solo pensar que Hermione podía morir en cualquier momento desangrada por su culpa le provocaba pánico, más las palabras de advertencia ya no abandonaban su garganta de tanto dolor que estaba experimentando en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. **_Aléjate...te necesito viva...aléjate..._** repetía sin poder evitar los espasmos que, en definitiva, la incitaban a seguir acercándose con aire preocupado.

Cuando el roce ya se hacía inevitable y las yemas de los dedos de Hermione estaban a punto de rozar la pálida mejilla de Draco, una voz femenina retumbó en el lugar...

_- ¡Expelliarmus! _

La castaña salió despedida en el aire hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en el piso con un quejido ahogado... y Draco pudo formar en su aflijido rostro una sonrisa de alivio al reconocer la dueña de la voz... antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

- Parkinson... siempre arruinando la diversión – bufó la veela fastidiada - ¿No deberías estar muerta ya?

- En tus sueños estúpida – siseó la muchacha.

- Mis sueños están a punto de hacerse realidad querida - replicó amenazante.

- Eso está por verse.

- Me encargaré personalmente de ti... y me esforzaré en hacerte sufrir ¿qué tal? ¿viste que te tengo en consideración?

- Cierra el pico Saunier - intervino Alex.

- Oh...Ya salió el noviecito de pacotilla a la defensa... dime Alexander ¿Qué se siente ser el segundón? ¿El peor es nada de Parkinson? - inquirió con sorna.

- ¿Qué se siente ser una arrastrada regalada? – escupió de vuelta el pelinegro.

- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió... creo que tendré contigo las mismas consideraciones especiales...- soltó entre dientes.

Un sonoro quejido interrumpió el intercambio de amenazas e insultos, recordándoles que no se encontraban solos en aquel salón... Hermione trataba a duras penas de incorporarse con la mano afirmada en la parte baja de la espalda y el ceño completamente fruncido.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Pansy, corriendo en dirección a la muchacha y agachándose a su altura - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho?

- ¿Por qué me atacaste? – preguntó confundida y adolorida, tocándose ahora la cabeza.

- Para salvarte la vida niña – respondió con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

- ¿De qué? ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Podemos dejar las explicaciones para después?– interrumpió la mortia jugando con la varita.- Me aburro

- Después te explico...- le susurró la Sly al oído – Sólo hazme caso y ni te acerques a Draco... ni un solo roce...por favor, no seas terca con esto... confía en mi.

- Pero...

- Si peros – cortó levantándose en dirección a su enemiga.

- ¿Se supone que debo asustarme con esa mirada Parkinson? ¿El par de tortolitos y la impura me van a atacar solos? Vaya...esto si que será un trámite.

- No están solos.

La voz que irrumpió en el salón pertenecía a Theodore Nott, que a duras penas - y cargando en brazos a Luna - se había arrastrado en la búsqueda de sus amigos. Sus ropas estaban completamente sucias, y de su pierna izquierda se asomaba un tajo diagonal teñido de rojo, que al parecer, no pensaba dejar de sangrar...al menos no por ahora.

- ¡Theo! – exclamó Pansy corriendo a su encuentro al igual que Alex y la castaña - ¿Están bien?- preguntaron al unísono mientras el muchacho ayudaba a depositar en el suelo a la inconsciente Luna.

- Claro – contestó tan tranquilo como siempre – Solo un par de rasguños.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Te estás desangrando! – chilló histérica la pelinegra - ¡Estás hecho un asco!

- No es nada...de verdad...

- ¡Alex! !Hermione! !Ustedes son los genios! ¿Conocen de un hechizo curativo?

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió su conversación... los tres giraron la cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa espantosa risa con ojos asesinos.

- Idiotas... si eso se lo hizo mi hermano, la herida no sanará... al menos no por métodos mágicos... – soltó divertida Sophie.

- ¿De qué te ríes tarada? ¿No te das cuenta de que si Theo está acá es porque a tu estúpido hermano lo vencieron? - inquirió la Sly

- De hecho, lo maté - apuntó el muchacho secamente, recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, la pelinegra sólo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y caminó hacia el rubio que yacía inerte en el piso, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su cabeza para colocarla en su regazo... Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza, ajena a las miradas atónitas del resto, que no podían concebir el frío de su corazón hacia su propia sangre...a su propio hermano.

- ¡No lo toques! – gritó Hermione a todo pulmón.

- Yo si puedo tocarlo sangre sucia – contestó con satisfacción – Cuando esto se acabe y me deshaga de sus patéticas vidas, el será solo mio... lo quiera o no. Nadie lo quiere más que yo... nadie es mejor para él que yo... nadie...

- Te equivocas...- atajó la voz de Harry desde el umbral de la puerta junto con el resto del equipo de rescate - No hay nadie mejor que mi amiga.

- !Bravo! !Ya llegó el cara rajada con complejo de héroe! - aplaudió socarronamente Sophie- !Lo que faltaba para hacer de esta fiesta todo un éxito!

- Señorita Saunier, suelte al Señor Malfoy y su varita de inmediato - ordenó Mcgonagall.

- Usted vieja nada me ordena - espetó burlona - !Es hora del show! - gritó entusiasmada.

A las espaldas de la mortia, se comenzó a mover la pared lentamente, dejándo a la vista un aro enorme que flotaba en el fondo... nadie entendía que significaba eso, ni mucho menos se imaginaron la importancia de aquel portal, ya que al lado del mismo, había una veintena de mortífagos, comandados en el centro por la mujer más sádica y enloquecida que enfrentaron en su corta vida... una que ya debería haber sido cenada por los gusanos hace bastante tiempo, pero que ahora se alzaba frente a sus ojos más radiante que nunca.

- !Bellatrix! - gruñó Harry apretándo su varita con fiereza - !Tu estás muerta!

- Error Potter - contestó con su típica voz aniñada que perturbaba tanto a sus víctimas - Creían que estaba muerta...pero aquí me ves... !Como el vino!

- Ahora arreglaré ese detallito - masculló el morocho alzando su trozo de madera.

- Perfecto- respondió ella mostrando sus grises dientes.

En menos de lo que se puede decir _quidditch, _todos los encapuchados se habían dispersado agílmente, atacando a los intrusos sin piedad ni misericordia. Estos mortios eran completamente opuestos a los que enfrentaron hacia unos minutos atrás...sin comparación posible, logrando que los intintos de supervivencia de los presentes se acentuara exponencialmente...

Hechizos iban y venían en un caos exasperante. Rayos de color verde y rojo predominaban en aquella batalla de encapuchados y alumnos, donde ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, ni ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder...

Mientras los mortifagos lanzaban maldiciones imperdonables, los jóvenes trataban de esquivarlas y atacarlos con cosas simples pero efectivas. Varios encapuchados estaban aturdidos en el piso, mientras que otros bailaban hasta sacar llamas de sus pies a causa de un bien ejecutado _Tarantallegra... _Los más desafortunados, fueron los rivales de Ginny, que no pudieron escapar a su especialidad: el moco murciélago.

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! _– chilló Bellatrix con los ojos encendidos en dirección a Hermione, que en ese momento estaba ocupada en otro duelo sin notar el peligro.

- _!Relaskio!_ - gritó otra voz, empujando el cuerpo de la muchacha de bruces para evitar su muerte.

- !Lucius! !Que agradable sorpresa cuñadito! - ironizó entre dientes la mortia - ¿A que se debe este placer?

- Regrésame a mi hijo - contestó firme, sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita.

- Tu sabes que no puedo... es mi llave cariño - soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mi hijo no es un maldito objeto... !déjalo en paz! - bramó el rubio perdiendo el control.

- Lo es desde que Mi Señor Tenebroso tatuó La Marca en su brazo... desde que lo hechizó en ese instante como la _constante _del _zeitgeist... _la llave.._.._ para que siempre pudiera encontrarlo...aunque fuera en otra dimensión...

- ¿Pretendes traerte a un Ryddle de otra dimensión? - inquirió alarmado - !Estás loca! !Eso alteraría el orden del universo! !Y nuestra realidad ya está decidida! !Perdimos, Acéptalo!

- !El universo ya está alterado Malfoy! - replicó perdiendo su vocecilla infantil - !Lo está desde que estos impuros y traidores a la sangre destruyeron a mi querido Voldemort! !Y ahora lo recuperaré! !_Mimbewimble!_

El hechizo lo tomó desprevinido y logró atontarlo de inmediato...Pronto, Lucius no podía enfocar bien la visión, sintiendo como su equilibrio era frágil y como las piernas le desobedecían tirándolo al suelo... observando como la mujer de sus pesadillas corría con una sola dirección y un solo objetivo: su hijo.

**_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

Sus parpados dejaron libres a sus ojos grises nuevamente enfocando directo al techo...estaba desorientado y por un instante olvido quien era y donde estaba. Sin embargo, los distintos gritos y explosiones que retumbaban en el lugar lo devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad.

A duras penas se incorporó reclinado hacia al frente, buscando con la mirada a sus seres queridos para asegurarse que aún se encontraran bien. Todos estaban sucios y heridos, **_pero vivos al fin y al cabo..._**pensó con algo de alivio. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar una varita y ayudar en la pelea, pero no contó con que uno de los encapuchados - que había notado sus movimientos - lo apuntaba desde el otro extremo...

- _!Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde cruzó todo el salón antes que alguien pudiera evitarlo. Draco cerró los ojos esperando el inminente impacto que acarrearía su fin y el dolor más brutal... más lo único que sintió, fue un golpe que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo... _**¿Tan pacífico es morir? **_Se preguntó desconcertado, pero los gritos de lucha le indicaron que seguía – increíblemente – en el mundo de los vivos.

Un peso lo estaba aplastando, y aquel dolor en las costillas era demasiado patente para ignorarlo. Abrió los ojos algo temeroso, topándose de inmediato con el rostro de Sophie apoyado en su pecho...completamente inerte. Sus orbes lilas estaban abiertos de par en par sin rastros de vida, y sus brazos lo rodeaban en una caricia protectora.

Lo había salvado...en último momento... Sophie lo había salvado...

La muchacha estaba en pleno duelo a muerte con Pansy y Alex cuando notó la maldición asesina que volaba en dirección al objeto de su mayor sed, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se había interpuesto en el camino ofreciendo su vida a cambio de la de él.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir pena - a pesar de todo - por la muchacha que tenía encima, y por un instante un _deja vu_ cruzó por su cabeza...**_¿La habré conocido antes? _**pensó, sin poder ubicar donde ni en que circunstancias, ya que el rubio comenzó a sentir un molesto escozor en el lado izquierdo de su pecho... escozor que luego se transformó en ardor...algo definitivamente se estaba quemando.

Dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la pelinegra al lado y abrió su camisa desesperadamente para ver lo que le estaba ocurriendo... quedando atónito en el acto. Las espinas negras que se encontraban tatuadas en su blanca piel se retorcían, y progresivamente, comenzaron a desaparecer por completo... sin dejar rastro.

Un atisbo de felicidad y alivio experimento en ese instante, y sin meditarlo, recogió la varita de la pelinegra y corrió hacia una mortía que atacaba a diestra y siniestra, tomándole la mano por la fuerza.

- !¿Por qué cresta me tocas?! – siseó ella, soltándose de un manotazo.

Draco la observaba tratando de encontrar alguna señal de dolor o desangramiento...pero nada... ¡El hechizo se había roto!...**_!Soy libre! _**exclamó extasiado.

- _!Stupefy! _- conjuró petrificando a la mujer, que cayó como una estatua al suelo.

Sus grises volaron automáticamente en su búsqueda, y cuando la encontró, no pudo reprimir el impulso de correr hasta ella, aturdiendo de un certero golpe en la quijada al mortio con el que estaba luchando.

- Draco...- esbozó la castaña en un suspiro, antes de ser atrapada por los fríos labios del rubio, que la apresó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo anhelante y lleno de desesperación.

En ese instante Hermione olvidó todo...olvidó que estaban en plena lucha, que las maldiciones los rozaban por centímetros y que en cualquier momento podían morir... porque aquel beso, lleno de sentimientos encontrados y amor verdadero, logró elevar sus pies del cielo, calmar tantas horas de angustia y desaparecer todo el mal que los rodeaban. Sentía como las manos de Draco acariciaban su espalda y cabellos como si fuera la primera vez... como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada centímetro de su ser... como si ahora las maldiciones pudieran atravesarlos sin dañarlos, y fueran invisibles a los ojos del resto.

Tan ensimismados estaban en dicho contacto que ninguno de los dos se percataron que Bellatrix Lestrange corría hacia ellos como una enajenada mental, batiendo los brazos y blandiendo la varita de izquierda a derecha, abriéndose paso entre el resto de los combatientes con una risa macabra y un solo objetivo...

_- ¡Depulso! _– gritó, separando a Hermione de Draco de un tirón - _¡Incarcifors! _– agregó apuntando al rubio, cuyas piernas fueron unidas por fuertes cadenas botándolo al piso.

Bella seguía corriendo mientras arrastraba al muchacho por el suelo, quien intentaba inutilmente agarrarse de algo o alguien para detenerse...sus manos ardían con la fricción y sus ojos estaban fijos en la imagen de Hermione, que cada vez se hacía más pequeñita.

_- ¡Apertum temporis! _– conjuró emitiendo un rayo negro de su varita.

El portal de _Zeitgeist _brilló intensamente cegándo a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar...y pronto, el cuerpo del rubio atravesó el aro flotante junto con la mortífaga... desapareciendo en él sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Draco? – esbozó sin respiración Hermione incorporándose del suelo - ¡Draco! – chilló desgarradoramente, cayendo de rodillas al instante... sintiendo como las lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas - ¡Draco! ¡Draco vuelve! ¡Draco! - repetía gateando en dirección al portal que ya había dejado de resplandecer, mientras era observada por el resto con el corazón oprimido - ¡Draco!...Dra...Drac...no... !No!

- Hermione...- esbozó Harry, corriendo hacia ella y arrodillándose a su altura para tomarla entre sus brazos.

- Se...lo...llevó...llevó...se...- dijo entre hipidos la castaña – Se...llevó... ¡Oh Harry! – gimió aferrándose al muchacho

- ¿Y si lo vamos a buscar? – propuso Ginny, sintiéndose impotente ante el sufrimiento de su amiga.

- Imposible – intervino Lucius, con la mirada fija en el suelo y apretando su varita con violencia...dejando sus nudillos aún más pálidos de lo normal– Puede estar en cualquier parte...jamás podrán dar con él.

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Mcgonagall extrañada.

- Ese es el único portal a las distintas realidades paralelas...podría estar en cualquiera de ellas...- explicó frotándose el puente de la nariz con pesadumbre.

- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – insistió la profesora con la voz resquebrajada.

- Lamentablemente... no. Sólo nos queda esperar que algún día encuentre la forma de regresar...si es que lo logra...- respondió el rubio en un hilo de voz.

Escuchar aquella información fue más de lo que el corazón de Hermione pudo aguantar... su cerebro se desconectó, su alma abandonó su cuerpo y perdió el conocimiento entre los brazos de su amigo... quien no dejó de acunarla y acariciarla fraternalmente...

_**Draco...encuéntrame...**_pidió antes de que los murmullos del resto desaparecieran de sus oídos, y todo se fuera a negro...

Más en ese momento...un llanto de bebé tintineó.


	51. Chapter 50 y final

**¡Hola queridos lectores! **Su abogada poco sería vuelve después de una más o menos larga ausencia. Desafortunadamente se me echó a perder el computador y ahí se fue el capítulo que tenía escrito. Esperé a que se me pasara la frustración para escribirlo de nuevo sin perder las energías y no decepcionarlos. ¡Hasta que las musas volvieron! Así que ahora les dejo el final de esta larga (y extraña) historia.

Antes de continuar me gustaría agradecer a todos los que a lo largo de estos seis meses han seguido leyéndome…!**son más de 500 páginas de desvaríos!** A las 900 personas promedio que leían cada capítulo. A las 80 que tienen "Lotus" dentro de sus favoritos, a los que me dejaron en sus alertas y los que me enviaron sus dibujos (¡sigo recibiéndolos por si se animan!). **A todos ellos, ****muchas Gracias.**

¿Saben que fue lo mejor de todo? Conocer a excelentes personas a través de esto. Gente que ya pasó a formar parte de mi vida.

**Los reviews los respondo al final del capítulo****. **Gracias por darse el tiempo de dejarme su opinión.

**Banda Sonora para este capítulo: **

"**Someday" de Nickelback**

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v3c9RmtC-8mI

"**Wish" de Olivia (inspi´. Trapnest). **

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?vKwbxDHG1wM

¡Saludos a todos los lectores! Ojala les guste.

Ps: Recuerden que ahora haré una **"Re-edicción" **de la historia, la convertiré en pdf y la subiré al blog para que puedan descargarla, con los dibujos que me llegaron y que me van a llegar. (Editaré algunas escenas con las que no estaba contenta, y quizás, ponga "escenas eliminadas" jajaja)

Ps: gracias a **Karix, Arrayan, Embercita y Jos Black **por sus aportes, por leerme y criticarme antes de publicar.

**PLAY**

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? – insistió la profesora con la voz resquebrajada._

_- Lamentablemente... no. Sólo nos queda esperar que algún día encuentre la forma de regresar...si es que lo logra...- respondió el rubio en un hilo de voz._

_Escuchar aquella información fue más de lo que el corazón de Hermione pudo aguantar... su cerebro se desconectó, su alma abandonó su cuerpo y perdió el conocimiento entre los brazos de su amigo... quien no dejó de acunarla y acariciarla fraternalmente..._

_**Draco...encuéntrame...**__pidió antes de que los murmullos del resto desaparecieran de sus oídos, y todo se fuera a negro..._

_Más en ese momento...un llanto de bebé tintineó._

**50.- **

Sentía su cuerpo moviéndose a una velocidad indescriptible, como si estuviera siendo absorbido por una fuerza centrípeta imparable. Todos sus músculos estaban inmóviles, pero aún así podía sentir las largas uñas de Bellatrix enterrándose en su antebrazo sin poder evitar el contacto que tanto le asqueaba. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando; incertidumbre de a dónde se dirigía y cómo se encontraba el resto, especialmente Hermione….¿Cómo alguien podía tener tan mala suerte? Justo cuando pensó recuperarla el destino le jugaba en contra otra vez, como si no los quisiera juntos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados bruscamente por el golpe que se dio al caer en un frío piso de mármol en un oscuro lugar. Con dificultad movió el brazo para soltarse del agarre de la mujer y notó como las cuerdas que solían amarrar sus piernas habían desaparecido. Sus instintos asesinos lo llamaban a abalanzarse sobre la que estaba a su lado, y asfixiarla con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, el viaje había sido demasiado agotador, y todo su cuerpo se había entumecido. Miró alrededor tratando de identificar donde estaban, y misteriosamente el lugar le pareció demasiado familiar para su propio gusto.

Unos pasos resonaron desde la oscuridad del otro extremo. Un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro y con una máscara plateada ocultando su rostro, se dirigía hacia ellos con un caminar aristocrático. El corazón de Draco se paralizó de terror. Era su fin sin lugar a dudas.

El hombre se detuvo cuando llegó a escasos centímetros de ellos, y con su varita desvaneció la máscara, dejando a la vista su identidad…

- ¿Ah? – esbozó confundido el rubio, al verse a sí mismo unos años mayor.

Su vivo reflejo lo observaba desde las alturas con una ceja alzada. Su complexión era más gruesa y trabajada, mientras que sus ojos denotaban un brillo malicioso y escalofriante. Era él mismo, pero a la vez distinto. El mismo envase, pero con diferente contenido.

Mientras descifraba a aquel ser que tenía al frente, la mortífaga comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Con lentitud se removió en el piso alzando la mirada, formando una macabra sonrisa cuando vio a Draco Malfoy mirándola desde arriba, con su típica expresión fría e insondable.

- Lo… ¡Lo logré! – exclamó dichosa Bellatrix, levantándose con dificultad - ¡Vamos! ¡Llévame con el Señor Tenebroso! – ordenó a la versión más adulta de Draco, que se mantenía imperturbable sin mover un músculo - ¡¿Qué esperas maldito inútil?! Llévame ahora mismo o sino…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. El Draco de aquella dimensión la había tomado por el cuello de una mano y la alzaba unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo. El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a tiritar, y su rostro a adquirir un tono violeta.

- Qu…Qué crees…- balbuceó ella tratando de no morder su propia lengua.

- Shh – la silenció sonriendo perversamente – No jodas el momento. Jamás me aburriré de hacer esto.

La fuerza del agarre se iba intensificando hasta que el cuello de la mujer comenzó a sonar peligrosamente, y los nudillos de él habían adquirido un tono irrealmente blanco.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó el joven Draco impactado, aún botado en el piso, incapaz de moverse.

- Elimino escoria – respondió el hombre con simpleza, sin pizca de emoción ante la vida que se desvanecía entre sus dedos.

Los oscuros ojos de Bellatrix de a poco se iban tornando blancos, mientras que su boca se abría en forma de "o" enseñando su lengua retorcida en búsqueda de un poco de oxigeno para sobrevivir… sin encontrarlo. Pronto, su cuerpo dejó de batallar quedando completamente lánguido, como una sucia muñeca de trapo colgando desde las alturas.

- ¡Para! – chilló el muchacho.

- Sólo un poco más…- respondió su doble sin dejar de observar con agrado a la mujer que sostenía.

Pronto, el cuello de la mortífaga crujió como una varita al partirse en dos, cayendo como un saco de papas al suelo… completamente inerte.

- Y dime…-comenzó el hombre caminando con parsimonia como si nada hubiera ocurrido - ¿Cómo es tu dimensión?

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Draco sorprendido, mientras lo seguía sin saber porqué ni a dónde.

- No creerás que es la primera vez que esa estúpida acarrea a mis dobles acá – respondió divertido sin dejar de caminar – Creo que he asesinado unas cinco… seis con la tuya…

- No entiendo – confesó el rubio aturdido.

- Verás, hace bastante tiempo atrás, en la misma época donde el Señor Tenebroso creó los horrocruxes, encontró por casualidad el portal que le permitiría viajar de una a otra dimensión, el _Zeitgeist_. No sé quien habrá sido el primero en realizar tal viaje, pero bastó con que un Ryddle comenzara a alertar al resto, para que al menos en una dimensión, Voldemort reinara con esta ventaja. – se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió, ingresando a un despacho adornado con una antigua chimenea, seguido de cerca por el muchacho - Pero no todo era tan fácil, necesitaba una constante, una llave, y como te imaginarás, esa llave soy yo. O en este caso tú.

- Pero… ¿Por qué la mataste? ¿No es de tu bando? – preguntó confundido.

- Claro que lo es – asintió lentamente – Dime injusto, pero como en mi realidad ella asesinó a mi madre, yo me regocijo matándola una y otra vez… es… adictivo.

Draco joven lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de comprender toda la información aunque se le hiciera difícil. Su otro yo bufó fastidiado, y se giró para enfrentarlo con un semblante agresivo.

- Eres demasiado lento – espetó ceñudo – Y tu personalidad no me agrada – agregó ante la mirada estupefacta del rubio - Bien, ¿Me dirás o no como es tu dimensión? – inquirió amenazadoramente, sin obtener respuesta - ¿Te comió la lengua un Troll? Muy bien, me da igual. _¡Legeremancia!_

El muchacho sintió como su mente era invadida de pronto, y sus recuerdos se exteriorizaban como si se tratase de una película… la batalla de Hogwarts, su regreso, la banda, los bailes… y Hermione… recuerdos de ella una y otra vez desfilaban ante el hombre que se suponía que era él mismo, y que alojaba en su rostro una mueca de espanto que pronto mutó a rabia.

- ¡Basta! – bramó Draco agarrándose la cabeza - ¡Basta he dicho!

El mortífago dejó de invadir su mente, pero procedió a agarrar el ante brazo del muchacho y lanzarlo contra la pared, logrando que Draco rebotara contra ella, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

- No. Me das asco. – contestó él, enterrándole la varita en el cuello – Me has deshonrado y debes morir.

- ¿Deshonrarte? – repitió confundido - ¡Quién te dijo que alguien debe honrarte! ¡Menos yo! ¡Somos la misma persona, idiota!

- Eso no es verdad. Tú eres un débil. ¿Cómo pudiste liarte con una sangre sucia? Y no con cualquiera… ¡Con Granger por Salazar! ¡Dónde está tu dignidad!

- ¿Y eso qué? – replicó Draco frunciendo el ceño – Déjame volver a mi mundo. No es tu puto problema lo que hago con mi vida.

- Lo es desde que te encuentras en mis dominios y tienes mi apariencia – siseó aplicándole más presión con la varita - ¿Crees que me agrada la sola idea de lo que estás haciendo en la otra dimensión? Prefiero matarte a que sigas mancillando mi imagen... ¡Eres un Malfoy maldita sea!

- ¡No me importa! – exclamó exasperado - ¡Déjame ir!

- ¿Para que vayas a reunirte con tu inmunda novia? Jamás.

Draco apretó los dientes enfurecido, sin romper el contacto visual que tenía con su captor. Los ojos grises del hombre eran más oscuros e inexpresivos de los que cualquier ser humano podría tener… ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en matar a su propio yo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de asesinar a su tía tan fácilmente? Definitivamente, no había punto de comparación entre ambos. Y eso lo asustaba… porque no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

El sonido del reloj marcando la medianoche le dio un momento de distracción, justo para pegarle al mortífago un rodillazo en la boca del estómago que lo dejó doblado de dolor. Corrió de regreso al punto inicial, y recogió la varita de Bellatrix, que se encontraba a unos metros del cuerpo de ella.

El hombre no tardó en alcanzarlo, alzando ambos sus varitas en posición de duelo.

- ¡_Crucio!_

_- ¡Depulso! _

Gritaron a la vez. Draco pudo esquivar por unos milímetros la luz roja que se dirigía directamente a su pecho, pero no pudo cantar victoria, ya que su enemigo también lo había hecho, impactando el hechizo de pleno en un ventanal que se rompió en varios pedazos.

- ¿Depulso? – soltó el mortífago en una risotada – Eres más patético de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Ah si? – respondió Draco apretando con firmeza su varita - _¡Crucio! – _gritó enceguecido, fallando por poco.

- Así me gusta – dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa torcida – Pero no me llegas ni a los talones.

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado confuso para él. Su otro yo se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, y volvió a aparecer a sus espaldas, tirándolo al piso para luego subirse encima y tratar de asfixiarlo con sus propias manos. Draco lo observaba horrorizado, tratando de soltarse del agarre que le impedía respirar, pero el hombre era muy fuerte para él… demasiado fuerte.

Desesperado, palpó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con lo que defenderse, y lo hizo... tomó un trozo de vidrio del ventanal, y con todas sus fuerzas lo alzó en contra de su enemigo, tajándole el rostro desde el inicio de la frente, hasta el pómulo, atravesando el parpado en el camino, logrando de paso su libertad, ya que su captor lo soltó para llevar ambas manos a la cara y dejar escapar un grito de dolor chocante.

_- ¡Apertum temporis!_ – vociferó Draco apuntando al aro que flotaba mientras se levantaba, el cual reaccionó transformándose en el bendito portal.

_- ¡_No! – gritó el mortífago, quien no pudo hacer nada más que ver, por un solo ojo, como el muchacho desaparecía mientras su rostro sangraba a borbotones.

**&**

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, terminando por caer en un lugar bastante cerrado. Se encontraba en una oficina llena de expedientes por revisar… de pronto, escuchó la cerradura girar y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue esconderse detrás de la gran cortina de terciopelo verde que adornaba la ventana, y que tapaba el portal que se había materializado en ella. Él rogaba a Merlín que no lo notaran… aún estaba nervioso por el anterior encuentro, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con otro sujeto igual de enloquecido. Menos si aquel sujeto llevaba su rostro…

El Draco de esa dimensión hizo su aparición, y también era mayor que él, más de veinticinco años, según calculó a simple vista. Al parecer estaba impaciente, pues caminaba por el despacho como león enjaulado antes de decidirse a tomar asiento.

El muchacho se debatía entre salir de su escondite y hablar con él – ya que se veía bastante amable y cuerdo - o esperar que se retirara para activar el portal y seguir con la búsqueda de su hogar, pero en ese instante alguien llamaba con premura a la puerta, y decidió quedarse justo donde estaba, solo por si las moscas. Vio como su doble abría y una castaña le saltaba encima completamente eufórica.

- ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste! – gritaba ella.

- ¿Hice qué? – preguntó él falsamente extrañado.

- ¡Esto! – exclamó, colocándole un periódico frente a los ojos.

- No veo de tan cerca… - Hermione le alejó el papel - Ah, te refieres a eso.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso!

La mandíbula del muchacho casi se salió de su lugar al ver como ella comenzó a besar a su otro yo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar ese mismo día, colando las manos entre sus cabellos mientras lo hacía retroceder con el cuerpo al sillón.

- Pero, Hermione…

- Si yo no puedo concentrarme en mi oficina, tú tampoco – respondió desabotonando con premura su camisa.

Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá de cuero que estaba al lado, mientras se llenaban de besos, mordiscos y caricias, abandonados a sus más bajas pasiones, e ignorando completamente que no estaban solos.

Draco no podía creer que existiera otra dimensión donde él y la castaña estuvieran juntos, lo que llenó su pecho de esperanzas de que quizás, solo quizás, no todo estaba en su contra… Tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando su doble se deshizo de las prendas de Hermione, haciéndolas volar por el aire, sin embargo, no pudo evitar echar una furtiva ojeada solo por curiosidad, quedando anonadado con los atributos de la castaña.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el espectáculo terminara. La pareja se durmió abrazada, liberando al muchacho de su escondite, enteramente sonrojado por lo que acababa de suceder.

_- Apertum temporis – _susurró desapareciendo por el portal, no sin antes observar con anhelo el rostro de la mujer que en algún lugar lejano lo esperaba.

**&**

Ya se había acostumbrado a la desagradable sensación de viajar entre distintas realidades. Ahora solo le interesaba caer de pie… y así lo hizo, justo en la enfermería de Hogwarts, materializándose el portal como un dibujo en el piso. _**¿Acaso lo logré? **_Pensó ilusionado, mirando en todas direcciones, sin embargo, cuando miró a la camilla más cercana casi se muere de un infarto.

En ella yacía su otra versión…pero era una versión multiplicada por cinco. Draco estaba paralizado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban, ni mucho menos aceptarlo _**¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Obeso?! **_Exclamó mentalmente, ya que no negaría que su lado narcisista siempre había permanecido en su personalidad, y este lado se sentía profundamente ofendido. La voz de Pomfrey lo hizo reaccionar, corriendo a esconderse debajo de la camilla del frente para presenciar una escena aún más irreal.

- Joven Malfoy, al fin despierta ¿cómo se siente? – preguntó amablemente la enfermera.

- De maravilla – respondió sarcásticamente el gordito mientras se incorporaba - ¿Saben quien fue el mal nacido que me hizo esto?

- No maldiga en mi enfermería... y no, aún no lo sabemos, pero se inició la búsqueda del culpable.

- Estupendo – siseó mosqueado - ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?, ¿unas... dos horas?

- Bueno... eso es... relativo... – contestó distraídamente la anciana, mientras ordenaba los frasquitos de pociones curativas alfabéticamente.

- ¿Relativo?

- Puede ser una hora... puede ser un mes...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedo estar encerrado así un mes!

- ¿Encerrado? – inquirió una tercera voz desde la puerta de la enfermería – Usted, no estará encerrado, deberá asistir a clases como cualquier alumno.

- ¡Está loca!, ¡no puedo salir!, ¡no pueden verme así!, ¡que será de mi reputación! – chilló horrorizado

- ¡Más respeto, jovencito!,¡Ya no soy sólo su profesora de transformaciones sino también su directora! – regañó Mc Gonagall – A menos que quiera ser expulsado, deberá asistir a clases con regularidad. Además ¡piénselo! Le servirá para madurar como persona y aprender un poco de humildad... nos vemos en clases. – sentenció reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver como la cara rechoncha del rubio se inflaba de ira.

- Mierda...

Draco vio como su versión "rellenita" se reiteraba de la enfermería cabizbajo, y unos momentos después, le seguía la enfermera Pomfrey. Salió de su escondite con el ceño fruncido… _**¿Qué mal parido me hizo eso? **_Se preguntó molesto, sacando la varita de Bellatrix y apuntando al piso… afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta que tenía un dibujo en él.

_- Apertum temporis__ – _masculló.

**&**

Cayó de bruces violentamente, quedando un poco aturdido por el golpe. Apoyó las manos en el suelo a la altura del pecho y con lentitud se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo con que estaban adornadas. Miró a todos lados en búsqueda de su "otro yo", sin embargo, nada veía a su alrededor. Caminó sin dirección definida hasta que su cerebro procesó lo que sus ojos le enseñaban. Estaba en un cementerio, y frente a él, se alzaba su propia lápida.

**Draco L. Malfoy**

**1980 - 2000**

- Mierda… ¡Y ahora qué! – exclamó exasperado.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El otoño dio paso al invierno. El invierno a la primavera, y la primavera al verano, que de nuevo terminó en otoño. Algunas hojas secas adornaban el suelo, mientras otras se sostenían férreamente a las ramas para luego caer en cámara lenta completamente vencidas por la fuerza de la estación.

Un año había pasado desde los desafortunados sucesos de la mansión Lestrange…un año lleno de acontecimientos. De alegrías, emociones y esperas. Donde todos egresaron de Hogwarts para comenzar una nueva vida y el camino hacia la adultez.

Después de dos meses de recuperación, Ron Weasley fue dado de alta de San Mungo, siendo recibido por sus seres queridos con el más sincero alivio. El pelirrojo había cambiado... A punta de _crucios_ había vuelto a ser aquél chico sencillo, divertido y de buen corazón, que esta vez con sinceridad, ofreció toda su amistad y apoyo a su eterno amor, cuidándola junto a Harry en los momentos de tristeza, mientras ambos se preparaban para sus exámenes de admisión a la escuela de aurores y la castaña para la escuela de leyes.

Además, el pelirrojo tenía un nuevo habitante en la madriguera que alegraba su corazón… Ralph Weasley, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público. El pequeño retoño de Bellatrix y Voldemort había sido adoptado por Molly, en un arranque de instinto maternal que todos criticaron. Sin embargo, su voluntad predominó, y sus razones también… No se podía culpar a solo un bebé por las atrocidades que sus padres cometieron. Un niño nace puro, y todo depende de la crianza que se le dé… y la matriarca de los Weasley se encargaría de convertirlo en un excelente muchacho, a base de puro cariño y comidas caseras.

Pansy aún lloraba por las noches la pérdida… si no hubiera sido por Alex, que hacía grandes esfuerzos por alegrarla, probablemente hubiera reprobado todos las asignaturas. Pero el pelinegro la sacó adelante, y en seis meses ya la tenía bailando nuevamente…con él, a pesar de que su tiempo se había reducido considerablemente al entrar a la carrera funcionaria del ministerio, siempre tenía un huequito para ella y su afán de artista, ayudándola a decidir su futuro.

Por su parte, Theo y Luna estaban tranquilos disfrutando de un año sabático. Ambos confiaban en que Draco volvería algún día, y no querían desesperarse pensando en ello… preferían creer a ciegas en la fortaleza del rubio, a pesar de que los meses seguían transcurriendo a la velocidad de la luz y que, con cada día, el corazón del muchacho se iba comprimiendo aún más de miedo, aunque no lo demostrara.

Por último, Hermione estaba devastada. Por más que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, sus movimientos nerviosos y torpes la delataban, al igual que el constante brillo en sus ojos, propio de aquel que posee un alma triste. Sólo se dedicaba a estudiar, como antaño, escondiendo las narices en sus polvorientos libros antiguos, alejándose del resto como si no quisiera eclipsar su felicidad.

- Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Harry en una de las tantas reuniones que solían hacer cada viernes por la noche desde que salieron de la escuela… reuniones que solía esquivar la castaña – Hermione está peor que un infieri.

- No puedes culparla de eso… yo estaría igual si te perdiera – murmuró Ginny enlazando su mano con la de él.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para alegrarla – opinó Alex.

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó Pansy

- No sé… Quizás tocar nuevamente en público la alegre, después de todo, igual hemos seguido practicando ¿no?

- ¿Tú crees? – esbozó Ron incrédulo - La verdad es que ella necesita tiempo para recuperarse de la perdida.

- ¿Cuál perdida? – replicó Luna - Estoy segura que Draco volverá.

- Ha pasado un año…- insistió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y qué? – cortó esta vez Theo - Yo confió en él. Encontrará la forma. No lo subestimes.

- Es terco como una mula – agregó Pansy con una sonrisa apagada - No se dejará vencer tan fácilmente.

- Eso espero – suspiró Harry – Pero no pueden pedirle que lo espere por siempre… ¿no? Hermione debe seguir con su vida, y nosotros debemos apoyarla e incitarla a que lo haga.

- Lo sé – respondieron al unísono Pansy y Theo, bajando la mirada automáticamente al piso

- ¿Pero como la convenceremos de que cante nuevamente? – preguntó Ginny

- Déjenmelo a mí – contestó Alex guiñándoles el ojo, después de todo, su capacidad de convencimiento era excelente – Aceptaré la propuesta del señor Boost. De aquí a dos meses, Lotus volverá a los escenarios.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

No sabía en qué momento se dejó convencer por Alexander hace dos meses atrás para dar aquél concierto. No tenía ánimos de levantarse de la cama, sonreír como si nada pasara, ni muchos menos de tararear alguna canción. El grupo no existía sin Draco, por mucho que Harry, a quien adoraba con toda su alma, en los últimos meses estuviera aprendiendo a tocar guitarra. No era lo mismo. Jamás lo sería.

Ginny había hecho sus mejores esfuerzos por dejarla bella para la ocasión, con un vestido ceñido hacia arriba pero englobado desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, de un color rosa envejecido y unas botas café. Sin embargo, las lágrimas traicioneras que se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazaban con arruinar su trabajado aspecto, algo que jamás se lo perdonaría la pelirroja.

_**No quiero**__** cantar, nunca más… menos una canción escrita por él… **_lamentó en su interior, sintiendo como al parpadear caían aquellos restos de agua por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro salado y desconsolado. Era impresionante la cantidad de dolor que podía albergar en su pecho, un dolor que la acompañaba desde el desayuno, hasta la cena, y la atormentaba incluso en sueños. Por las noches dormía abrazada a la almohada fingiendo que era Draco, y despertaba decepcionada maldiciendo el día que se enamoró de él.

Sus esperanzas de que volviera se habían ido por el tacho de basura, junto con su sonrisa y cordura… A veces lo imaginaba con su traje de tango, extendiéndole la mano para llevarla con él, sin embargo, su oasis se desvanecía pronto, dejándola destrozada en un mar de lágrimas impotentes… _**¿Dónde estás?**_

Fue en ese momento que tres golpes secos sonaron en su puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos oscuros y devolviéndola a la realidad.

- Ya voy – dijo secándose con la palma de la mano, notando que ya había arruinado su maquillaje al quedar con su rastro en la piel – Demonios…- murmuró frustrada.

Nuevamente tres golpes volvieron a sonar, esta vez con más ímpetu que antes.

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó molesta, caminando primero hacia el espejo para tratar de ocultar su tristeza, no quería preocupar más a sus padres.

Tomó un pañuelo blanco y con el comenzó a quitar las manchas negras que estaban adheridas bajo sus ojos… pero otra vez sonó la puerta, más fuerte aún, sacándola de sus casillas.

- ¡Dije que ya voy! – vociferó rabiosa por la perturbación, mirando por el reflejo del espejo la entrada de su habitación, para encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba.

**("Someday"**** Nickelback)**

Su boca se abrió unos milímetros de la sorpresa, y sus ojos parpadeaban a la velocidad de la luz. Se giró dispuesta a creer que todo se trataba de un vil engaño, una ilusión producto de su imaginación enfermiza. Pero no.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Draco Malfoy, vestido completamente de negro, sonriendo de lado y sosteniendo en la mano derecha su característica guitarra.

Su rostro lucía cansado, e incluso algo mayor, pero ahí estaba, a unos escasos metros de distancia, observándola fijamente.

Él apoyó el instrumento en la pared y caminó pausadamente hasta ella, acorralándola contra el frío espejo. Sus ojos grises la miraban en silencio, mientras que alzaba su pálida mano para tocar el perfil de la muchacha.

Hermione estaba paralizada. Su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que en cualquier momento se detendría cansado de latir. Draco acarició su mejilla con lentitud, besando dulcemente su ceja izquierda y después su pómulo derecho… bajó a su mentón y subió hasta su frente, terminando aquel recorrido de besos justo detrás de la oreja.

- ¿Tardé mucho?- susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pegándose contra el cuerpo de ella.

- Una eternidad – musitó Hermione antes de acortar los centímetros y besarlo, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

Draco colocó sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha, de manera firme pero sin dañarla, y profundizó el beso, mientras Hermione se derretía ante el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio. Las manos de la castaña se aferraban a él como si de ello dependiera toda su existencia, mientras no paraba de llorar… había extrañado tanto su olor, la forma de su espalda, sus fríos labios, su sonrisa torcida y hasta el tono aterciopelado de su voz.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, pero cuando él movió sus manos hacia los muslos levantando su vestido, Hermione dejó de procesar información, deleitándose con la quemazón que le provocaba el contacto, que cada vez se volvía más intimo. De manera intempestiva, él se separó apoyando su frente contra la de ella, con el corazón excesivamente acelerado, devolviéndole algo de la razón que le había usurpado con sus caricias.

- ¿Cómo sé que eres tú? – murmuró ella sin atreverse a abrir los ojos para no despertar de aquel agradable sueño.

- Buena pregunta – contestó él en un susurro – No lo sabes.

Con esa respuesta, a Hermione no le quedó ninguna duda. Era él. ¡Maldita sea era él! Lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más agresividad que antes, demostrando toda la ansiedad y la desesperación que había sentido todos esos doce meses, catorce días, cinco horas y veintinueve minutos.

- No… puedo… creerlo – soltó radiante una vez que dejó de besarlo para respirar y perderse en sus ojos grises - Los chicos se van a morir…

- Ellos ya lo saben – interrumpió Draco, tomando uno de sus bucles y colocándolo detrás de su oreja – Me tardé en venir a tu casa porque me costó un mundo quitármelos de encima… especialmente a Pansy y Theo.

- Entonces ellos me las pagarán.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Alargaron mi sufrimiento unos minutos más… van a tener que ir preparando su obituario.

De manera intempestiva, Draco la levantó del piso y la subió en el escritorio de estudio que estaba a la izquierda del espejo, lanzando todos los libros que en el descansaban… y por primera vez, a Hermione no le importó que pudiera sucederles. _**¡Que se doblen las hojas! ¡Da igual!**_ Pensaba, sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez que no se creía capaz de contenerlo todo en su menudo cuerpo.

- Dudo que pueda detenerme – musitó él respirando agitadamente contra su oído.

- Entonces no lo hagas – contestó ella besando lentamente su labio inferior, dándole un pequeño mordisco – Eso si, Alex nos va a matar, el concierto está por empezar.

- No te preocupes por eso, Pansy lo tiene bien amaestrado – respondió divertido antes de apresar su cuello apasionadamente, succionándolo mientras sus manos correteaban por los contornos de la muchacha.

- Draco… - jadeó ella cuando notó que la tela de su vestido iba desapareciendo por encima de su cabeza.

- Silencio. Tiempo para reflexionar – la acalló besándola salvajemente, preocupándose ahora de liberarla de su ropa interior.

Hermione cerraba los ojos tratando de contener los gemidos que afloraban de su garganta, mientras él la acariciaba diestramente, como si jamás hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Ella de a poco comenzó a responder sus atenciones, recorriendo su espalda y desordenando sus cabellos sin poder borrar la estúpida sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios… Sin duda, estaba en el paraíso.

Cuando ninguno de los dos reprimía ya algún sonido, la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama, tratando de no aplastarla con su peso y acariciando su rostro con la nariz… como la primera vez que la besó aquella noche junto al lago, cuando todo comenzó para ellos.

- Te amo – le susurró él de improvisto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Y yo a ti – contestó ella, mientras con sus manos lo acercaba.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en sus respectivos labios… la dicha de tocarse, sentirse, respirarse los inundaba. Hermione sentía que en su pecho volvía a latir su corazón, colmando sus mejillas de rubor, y llenando de un brillo estrellado sus ojos, mientras sus manos temblaban casi tanto como el resto de su cuerpo, porque volvían a tocar al hombre al que le había regalado todo de sí.

Entre suspiros apresurados él la miró, con un anhelo conmovedor, pidiendo permiso para demostrarle que no había un Draco sin una Hermione… y ella lo besó a modo de respuesta, uniendo sus cuerpos en ese instante… pues sus almas, ya estaban unidas desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Una ola de placer la inundó, mientras se movían en una danza eterna de varios minutos, que los llevaría al cenit de la plenitud, de la felicidad, y a una explosión simultánea, que los hizo vibrar descontroladamente, quedando luego abrazados por largo tiempo, en silencio, exhaustos, intentando inmortalizar ese momento glorioso.

Su reencuentro.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

El público estaba comenzando a enojarse, y más de alguno ya estaba chiflando disconforme con la espera. El concierto llevaba al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos de atraso, y por muy entusiasmados que estuvieran con el regreso de la banda, la ansiedad les jugaba en contra.

Afortunadamente, las luces del escenario se encendieron dejando a sus integrantes a la vista, y los gritos no tardaron en escucharse, ni tampoco las frases lascivas que arrojaban supuestas señoritas de buena familia, que en esos minutos se derretían con sus hormonas completamente alborotadas.

- ¡Lamentamos el retraso! Pero atrás estaban apagando un incendio – explicó Theodore logrando que los dos indirectamente aludidos se sonrojaran violentamente - ¿Listo jefe? – preguntó mirando hacia la batería donde Alex, quien asintió levemente - ¡Vamos!

**("Wish" de Olivia inspi´. Trapnest)**

La potente guitarra de Draco comenzó a sonar, siendo acompañada de inmediato por la batería y el bajo, corrompiendo el aire con agresividad y una cadencia que golpeó los oídos de los espectadores, que no podían ni siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos…

Pronto la voz de Hermione se unió, tan delicada y femenina como siempre, creando una contraposición exquisita, que logró deleitar una vez más a cada persona que la observaba, ondeando su vestido englobado de un lado para otro, mientras su cabello alborotado iba al ritmo de la música… ¿Quién diría que la Hermione que todos conocían cambiaría tanto? ¿Quién se imaginaría si quiera que, una serpiente y un león pudieran terminar juntos?

"_**Can you feel it now, can you feel it now"**_

La gente comenzó a moverse inconscientemente, siguiendo la melodía con sus cabezas y hombros.

"_**Pulling out my heart, pulling out my heart"**_

Y sin aviso, ni acuerdo previo, todos comenzaron a brincar en sus puestos arrebatados.

"_**Baby i know it´s comming around**_

_**I´m totally upside down**_

_**I can´t get it together to tell you what I feel**_

_**Baby my wish on a wing"**_

Draco se acercó a Theo rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra, mientras Alex descargaba las baquetas contra las cajas como si se tratara de una batalla entre él y la batería.

El momento era extraordinario para todos… irreal e irrepetible. Unas estrellas ficticias en el fondo del escenario que formaron "Lotus" comenzaron a brillar con potencia, mientras caían pétalos de colores desde los cielos, todo gracias a diversos hechizos estudiados para la ocasión por parte de Luna y Neville.

Hasta la directora Mcgonagall no podía escapar de aquel encanto, llevando el ritmo con la mano debajo de su túnica, después de todo, debía mantener la compostura, y vigilar a los estudiantes… ¿no?

"_**Can you feel it now, can you feel it now"**_

Hermione bailaba en círculos completamente abstraída del resto.

"_**Pulling out my heart, pulling out my heart**_

_**Feeling me natural and extreme"**_

La muchacha corrió hasta Draco y rodeó su cuello con un brazo, mientras le cantaba con su aguda voz, sin dejar de observarlo directamente a los ojos, lo que sacó más de un suspiro, y uno que otro desmayo por parte de las fanáticas, que estiraban los brazos para tratar de tocarlos para comprobar que fueran reales.

"_**Baby my wish on a wing**_

_**And i´ll send it off to you**_

_**It floats in the air**_

_**Sorrowful without you"**_

_Después de un par de minutos__ de furor, la música se detuvo, y ambos se miraron significativamente. Los aplausos que inundaban el lugar no eran nada al lado de sus corazones, que seguían latiendo con firmeza el uno por el otro, en la melodía más bella que ninguna canción podría lograr. La melodía de su amor… _

Los cuatro hicieron una leve reverencia, y entre los gritos del público – y las luces de las cámaras del profeta - salieron del lugar, sintiéndose por las nubes del éxtasis vivido. Vencedores e invencibles. Justo como la flor de loto, que sale a flote a pesar de todo.

- ¡Esto merece celebración! – opinó Alex, eufórico por la batahola producida.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Pansy, que estaba observando todo tras bambalinas, saltando encima de la espalda de Draco, subiéndose a él como una pequeña - ¿Qué haremos?

- ¿Si nos vamos a la madriguera? – ofreció Ginny.

- Mejor a un restaurante - intervino Theo – Tengo hambre.

- Para variar… – dijo Luna rodando los ojos -¿Si hacemos un picnic bajo las estrellas?

- ¡Mejor vamos a bailar! - propuso la pelinegra.

- No sabemos bailar – replicaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos hablaban y opinaban a la vez, logrando un sonido ininteligible que ni siquiera un inefable podría descifrar. Lo que no había notado el grupo, era que una muchacha pegaba impacientes patadas al piso a punto de estallar, mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cien.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó Hermione ceñuda, logrando que los murmullos pararan en seco – Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo me abstengo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry extrañado, exteriorizando algo que todos se preguntaron.

- Porque tengo mucho tiempo por recuperar, así que si me disculpan – dijo agarrando de los hombros a Pansy para bajarla del rubio – Nos vamos – agregó tomando la mano de Draco, arrastrándolo ante las miradas atónitas del resto.

Draco se encogió de hombros a modo de despedida, y con una sonrisa groseramente pícara en el rostro, se dejó llevar, sin saber a dónde… pero podía imaginarse para qué.

- ¡No me lo perviertas mucho, eh! – gritó Pansy desde su posición.

- ¡Ya es tarde! – respondió Hermione sin siquiera girarse, provocando las risas del resto. - ¡Y no cuenten con nosotros por lo menos hasta en una semana más! – agregó seriamente, dejándolos pasmados de un tirón.

_Esa noche, como tantas otras, __ambos durmieron férreamente abrazados, aún con el miedo de que alguien pudiera separarlos..._

_Esa noche, como tantas otras, se llenaron de besos ansiosos, apasionados y cariñosos, que Eros y Psique envidiarían de tan solo mirarlos…_

_Esa noche…_

_Como tantas otras…_

_Se prometieron la eternidad…_

_Y el paraíso en la tierra…_

_**&**_

_**Fin**__**...**_

_**vvv**__**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_Nooooooooo. Terminó. Snif. ¡Que pena!. Extrañaré mucho escribir sobre esta historia. Mi primogénita. Mi regalona._

_¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Comencé a leer fics sólo desde junio del año pasado, y realmente aluciné con el asunto. Un día __de octubre mientras caminaba a tribunales escuchando música, comenzó a sonar un tango precioso, y mi mente perversa lo primero que hizo fue visualizar a Draco. ¿Loca? Quizás, pero eso desarrolló todo el resto. Luego, al escuchar el OST de nana (Era mi nana-obsesión-time), mi mente nuevamente comenzó a alucinar, pero esta vez con una banda donde Hermione era la vocalista._

_Sólo en noviembre me animé a escribir, porque siendo honestos, la escritura era (y es__ aún) algo en lo cual no me manejaba mucho (sin contar las demandas, claro está). De hecho, con 50 capítulos en este, y otras historias creadas en audiencias, aún considero que me falta mucho por aprender. _

_Digamos que Lotus fue un proyecto personal para ejercitar mi constancia y de paso, exteriorizar mis alucinaciones, que espero, les hayan gustado (y pudieran hiperventilar tanto como lo hice yo). _

**Respondiendo reviews! Por última vez. Snif.** (Los reviews del capítulo final los responderé directamente): **Kuni **(¿De dónde sacaste que no tiene dientes? Hahaha. Morí con tus amenazas, eres demasiado chistosa XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Final) **Almanara **(Me salvé de una muerte segura…ufff!. Niña, gracias por leerme, en serio) **Karix **(Tu sabes, por el stargate solo se va gente con estilo. Y Draco es el más estiloso!. Ojala te haya gustado el final) **Yequita **(Espero que no te hayas muerto de la ansiedad, ojala que la espera haya valido la pena) **Beautifly **(Desconmocionate pronto niña! Besos) **Ly Draco **(jajajaja. Me dio risa como comenzaste tu review. ¿Regresó tu mandíbula?)** Pétalo VJ **(Te gusto? Espero que si. Saludos!) **Embercita **(No creo que me sentencien a muerte. ¡Por suerte!, necesito titularme antes de morir XD) **Karyta **(¿Y? ¿Gustó? Espero que si. Tú eres de las más antiguas que me dejan su opinión. Gracias!) **Ceci de Malfoy **(Siii. Era el bebé de Bella… una pésima madre que deja abandonado a su propio hijo! Espero que te haya gustado el final) **Marie Malfoy **(jajaja. ¡Que eres dramática! ¿Cómo se va a suicidar? Jajaja.) **Ginna Isabella Ryddle **(Niña! Muchas gracias por tus dibujos. Espero que el final haya cumplido las expectativas P) **María **(Por suerte llegaste antes del final! Que bueno que me comentaras capítulo por capítulo. De verdad lo paso excelente leyéndote, tienes una imaginación del porte de un hipogrifo. Te quiero!! Que bueno que te conocí a través de esta historia) **Dulce Invierno **(Espero que con el final te hayas des-enojado!!) **Angie Granger **(Ojala la espera no haya sido tan tediosa. Gracias por leer!) **Elizabeth Isis Malfoy **(Siii. A mi también me pone nostálgica. Es que han sido tantos meses escribiendo esto que me cuesta decirle adiós. Gracias por leerme, de verdad!) **Saku Malfoy **(Te comprendo completamente. Yo tengo sentimientos encontrados. No quiero escribir el final pero debo hacerlo. Me da penitaaaa! Snif. Gracias por leerme, y ojo! Voy a re-editar Lotus, así que todavía no lo imprimas. Lo subiré como pdf en el blog. Besos!) **Tham **(Oh!, muchas gracias!. Me pone muy contenta saber que te emocionó, ese es precisamente mi fin, más que los reviews. Gracias. Quizás en agosto lleve a un editor algo escrito por mi, pero aún está en veremos. Saludos!) **Arrayan **(Pucha que me reí con tu karaoke, ¡incluso lo leí cantadito! Es increíble como se te ocurre tanta cosa, de verdad te admiro. Y TQM!) **Lu.Paz **(¿En serio? ¡Que coincidencia!, tú y tu novio son iguales que nuestros protagonistas. De verdad me emociona saber que te guste tanto y que te provoque diversos sentimientos. Gracias a ti por leer! Y por los éxitos!) **Tildita **(Gracias por la fuerza! Que la necesito de verdad. Espero que el final te haya dejado contenta, sino.. ¡Recibo tomatazos!) **Cedrella Lysandra **(jajaja, ¡que eres fantasiosa! Como ves, no era eso… pero es una buena trama alterna! Yo tampoco quería que se acabara, pero era la horita…snif) **Chanita 23 **(Que bueno que pudiste leerme desde tus tierras lejanas!! Espero que tu práctica vaya de lujo y que estés salvando muchas vidas. Ojala te guste el final. ¡Y no soy mala! Solo perversa…jajajaja) **Xiiopaz **(Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que el final no te decepcione!) **Aniia hg **(Siento haberme demorado tanto! No fue mi culpa, de veritas! Espero que no hayas asesinado a nadie. Jejejeje. Besos!) **Fiona Garay **(No te quiero matar linda. Era parte de la trama que Draco se fuera a otra dimensión…brevemente…je! Gracias por mancarte tantos capítulos!) **Salesia **(Querida colega, como te dije por mail, es un agrado saber que alguien tan ocupado como tú lee mis desvaríos poco serios. En serio! En una de esas me embarco en algo original para publicarlo, ya tengo algunas ideas pero no sé si tenga tiempo buuuu. Bueno, gracias por pasarte por todas las historias, espero no decepcionar!) **Wichumiru **(Que sorpresa! Que bueno que te apareciste por acá. En potterfics siempre tengo problemas y sinceramente me estresa! Siempre se cae la página. Bueno, volviendo al punto, muchas gracias por leerme, no creas que eres la única que pasa lo que lee como una película en la cabeza. ¡Yo también!, o quizás… ¿Las dos estamos locas? Jejeje. Besotes!) **Malucha **(Muchas gracias! Espero que no quedes con los ojos cuadraditos al leer todo. Igual son hartas páginas, jejeje. Ojala te gusten las otras historias. Besos!) **Soliu **(Hola! Concuerdo contigo, hay escenas que podrían ser mejores. Por eso mismo, ahora que la historia está completa, haré una reedición y la subiré al blog. Gracias por leer!)

**Transmisiones cerradas….**

**Cambio y fuera. **


End file.
